Til Death Do Us Part
by Tashajj93
Summary: (COMPLETED) Post Kings Cage & Pre War Storm - "Kiss me and tell me you forgive me" "I can't". Mare must accept that she now has two enemies, Cal and Maven. Where alliances are tested and love is what it comes down to, how will Mare decide what she wants. How can she move past the betrayal of two brothers. Death is a small price to pay unless it is at the hand of the one you love.
1. 1 - Love is a battlefield

**Chapter 1**

I thought I was strong and nothing could move me from the path I was on. I thought that nothing could hurt me anymore, because I have been through it all. From court politics, evil kings and queens, powerful families and betrayal. But I was wrong. The last week has been the hardest week of my life. Not only have I had to wrap my head around what is changing and has changed, but also what Cal has done to me. I keep replaying our time together, from the day I met him when he was just a simple boy, to the time I found out he was a crown prince. I keep replaying the times he has saved me, the times I had saved him and the times we spent in each others arms. Nothing felt safer and I wasn't more sure of anything as I was of us. That we would survive this. Even in death, we would stay Cal and Mare.

This week has been the hardest week of my life. And what makes it worse is the fact that I have to keep moving, keep striking my enemies. Even if I love the one I need to strike down.

"Mare, are you ready. What is taking so long" Cameron comes through the door, barging in as usual. The girl needs to learn how to knock. She is dressed in the same gear as I am, her hair tied back.

"Yes, I'm coming" I say as I strap my knife to my thigh holster. My hair is up and im wearing all black too. Farley managed to get us some new clothes. Sturdy gear, probably used by Silver military. The pockets on these pants are enough to give you a headache if you forget where you put something. "Have you heard of knocking. I could be naked Cam" I throw her a sarcastic smile.

"Naked? Where?" Kilorn pops his head through the door, smirking. "Nothing I haven't seen before" he scoffs.

"You wish" I remark, blushing. The thought of Kilorn seeing me naked makes me cringe. He is like my brother. But at least we are speaking and joking. Without him, I don't know where I would be.

"Lets go" I say and push my way past them both and make my way down the hall. The boots that Farley managed to get us all are great. Although the shoelaces are a mission to do up, once they are on, the shoes support even the worst terrain. And the last week has been day after day of trekking and preparing.

Ever since Cal and Evangaline have taken over and declared their unity, I have made it my mission to stay away from any politics and deal with the war. Deal with the turmoil that everyday brings. I swore I would protect the Reds. My lightening is the only thing I can rely on anymore.

After I left Cal on the balcony, some of the Reds, including Farley, Kilorn and Cameron decided to find a new base. Some of the Scarlet Guard stayed at various sites, close enough to be able to report movement, but we decided to move further north, to an abandoned frontier. Slowly different members moved up to us and now there is about 60 of us. One of the old estates near the frontier is where we set up the main base. I get my own room, which is great, but the nights get lonely. I usually end up exhausting myself with situps, or I cry endless tears. Sounds so girly, but this week has been hard. It feels good to finally be able to go out on a mission. Save more reds.

We make it to the makeshift office, which is actually an old dining hall. Farley is there when we all enter, and everyone is working tirelessly, transmitting and decoding radio chatter. Anything that shows us movement from Maven or any of our many enemies. A week ago there was a message from King Tiberius Calore blah blah. I threw it in the fire. I told everyone after that, any messages from Cal are to be destroyed, that I didn't care. They got the point after that.

"About time you all made it. Blackbird leaves in 15." Farley says looking up from her papers for just a moment. "You remember what we are doing right. What the mission is?" she looks at us all, one by one. Cameron and I are supposed to infiltrate one of the silver camps while Kilorn helps load everyone on the plane. A couple of other volunteers are there to take the prisoners back and forth, but Cameron and I are the main attackers. Although Cal promised no reds would be hurt, we still feel its better to get them out of the grasp of some of the silver generals who are not so "Pro Red" or "Pro Scarlet Guard". Even Cal has enemies greater than me, some closer than he knows.

"We're ready. How many are in the camp?" I ask looking down at all the mess of papers. Geez, I work with slobs.

"25 Reds are in the camp. Apparently they have been treated well" Farley says, unconvinced.

"Yeah, I'm sure they are treated just fine, trapped in a cage controlled by douche silver generals" I roll my eyes at the thought. I know what it is like to be trapped by silvers.

"Be careful. See you soon" she says, not going in for a hug but showing me she is worried by smiling at me. Farley never smiles. I know she is worried when she smiles.

Cameron, Kilorn and I make our way to Blackbird. I hate flying. It always reminds me of the last time, when my eyes kept darting back and forth to the pilot seat. I was used to Cal being there with me. I shake the thought as we board the plane and strap ourselves in. We don't talk. We don't go over anything. There is nothing to say, because we know what we have to do. I'm not supposed to use lightning unless it is an emergency. I am supposed to just use my fighting skills. Once the guards are knocked out, we take 5 Reds and a time, away from the camp and to the Blackbird. The trek to the camp is a little far since we have to stop further away to not arouse suspicion, but, all in all the boots make me want to run. Its comfortable.

When we get to the drop zone, I lead Cameron and the others to the edge of the camp. Before we even get close I hear the buzzing. Its busy, people everywhere. Silvers everywhere. The confusion masks everyones faces, and I can see Cameron's eyebrows come together in confusion. I make a motion with my hand, telling them to stop. I need to go and see why it is so busy. This was supposed to be a small camp. No more than 100. Why does it feel like a festival that Mareena used to attend. In her previous life as a fake royal. I scoff at the thought.

As I make my way past the shrub, I find a lookout zone. Enough to see the vast field that the silvers have set up camp. I scan the crowd, look for generals. My eyes suddenly rest on a familiar face, a beautiful face, one that used to lay against the back of my neck while I heard his breathing as we slept. A face that kissed me in the dark nights and did things I still dream about. Spoke to me when it felt like no one was listening. Cal. I see his face and I freeze. This mission is going to be even more difficult than I imagined. Because the one person who I didn't want to see is here. Greeting the generals, in his perfect suit. Military cut suit, dark and sexy. I shake the thought off. He is not sexy. He is a traitor. I hate him. I remind myself. Not sexy Mare. I look back at Cameron who looks at me as if to ask whats going on. I shake my head and glance back at Cal. One week I couldn't last without seeing him. One week Mare. The thought angers me. I don't want this. I don't want to see him, much less steal Reds from right under his royal visit.

Cal. I shake my head again. How the hell do I get out of this. How the hell do I get out of this without seeing him. I know its impossible, but I push the sudden desire of seeing him away and remind myself why I am here. Cal wont get in the way. No. He has gotten in the way of too much already.

Lets do this.


	2. 2 - Stab me once, shame on me

**** Hey Guys! *****

 **I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Please leave a review or a comment to tell me whether I should continue with the fanfiction. I have some great ideas for the direction of the story so I would love to get some feedback on how I am doing.**

 **Thank you for stopping by**

 **Tash xx**

 **Chapter 2**

I wish I could wipe the smug look off his face. The smile he keeps throwing around at all the Silvers around him, the generals, the soldiers, the women who stop to look at the new king. I thought this was a war camp. Looks more like a parade. How did Farley not know about this. They must have organised it in advance since there is a turn up. People must have travelled in.

Evangeline is there with him. Of course. The minute I saw her perfect hair and the perfect crown sitting on top of her head, I could guess why she was here. Similar to the tour Maven went on, the royals love showing off. I never thought Cal would be that way, but I guess people can change and surprise you. The whole image I am seeing makes me angry. I glance back at the rest of my crew because right now they are more confused than ever. I walk back to them, and by walk I mean crouch down like an old man so im not caught.

"What the hell is happening Mare?" Cameron asks. I can hear the fear in the voice. I don't blame her, she hears the commotion but can't see what I just saw.

"This is going to be harder than I thought" I say shaking my head. "Cal is here. And Evangeline. And a whole crowd." I shake my head still not believing what I just saw. "It's a party" I say in a mock tone.

"What?!" Kilorn shouts. Cameron punches him on the arm no doubt so that his little moment doesn't go noticed by the Silvers directly behind us.

"Cal is here?" Cameron repeats. I noticed that Cal and Cameron grew some sort of bond during the last couple of months. He helped her and I think she secretly admired him as much as she pretended she didn't. Its hard to warm to a silver. Especially when he is the crown prince. King. Who knows what he is anymore. Honest is one thing I know he is not.

"Yes. And his fan club. And his wife and the entire guard. No wonder this place is buzzing" I look back, scanning my next move. The plan to go unnoticed and knock out a couple of guards is not going to plan. This requires some more thought.

"How did Farley not know this. At least to warn us" Kilorn says shaking his head. I know how he feels. Farley knows everything so for her to have missed this bit of information is strange. Unless they aren't sharing their glory tour. I take a mental note to ask her about it when we get back. If we survive or even make it back at all.

"We don't have time to discuss it, all I know is we have to stick to the plan, with a few minor adjustments." I make sure my boots are secure. This plan requires running. Even though I hate this plan, it is the only one that will distract the crowd enough to get us to the Reds. The only one that will work. "I'm going to be the distraction. You guys stick to the original plan. If I am not at Blackbird within the next 30 minutes, leave. I will find my way back to camp.

"Mare. No" Kilorn protests and I can see that he is thinking about what Maven did to me. Losing me again. I place my hand on his shoulder.

"Trust me. This is the only way. Ill make it back. Just get everyone to blackbird within the next 30. If I am not back, leave. I will find my way back. I promise". I hate promising but I refuse to not make it back. I cant stay in a Silver prison ever again and I refuse to go anywhere with Cal. Failure is not an option.

I motion for everyone to scatter. I slowly run as far as I can towards the other side of camp. I need to get all the guards away from Cameron and Kilorn. When I am as far away from them as I can be I take a deep breath. This is going to be hard. This goes against the 'don't let Cal see you' rule.

I see a guard, his back is towards me and he is talking to a lady, no doubt trying to have his way with her. Young, pretty and blonde the girl is. She is wearing a nice dress and boots so she doesn't get her dress dirty. Part of the King and Queen's glory tour. I can see because there are plenty of women here. Men too. No children that I can see. It all looks too familiar. This is what royals do, mingle and drink and pretend that people aren't dying and suffering everyday. It makes me sick. Makes what I am about to do easier.

I jump out of the shrub, sprinting towards the guard. Im fast and when I have my eye on a target I prosper. The young lady spots me and screams, no doubt scared out of her mind by the rogue red barrelling towards her. This alerts the guard, and the guards all around us. I can see from the corner of my eye the commotion, hear the guards yell out orders. The guard doesn't have enough time to react though because by the time he turns I have jumped up and tackled him to the ground. The young lady falls back too from the shock of it all. I lay in a couple of hits, knocking him out. In one swift motion I grab the girl, pulling her up by her hair. I take the knife out of my thigh holster and place it against her neck. Brutal I know, but it has to be done. She wimpers. Silvers are scared of torture and dying but never spared any thought for the reds. The years of torture we had to endure under their reign. The guards are all running towards me.

"Take one more step and I slit her throat!" I yell making eye contact with the guard closest to me. They all stop. I can see their bodies angling closer to me, no doubt thinking of ways to strike me. I see the crowd gather in anticipation.

"Listen to what she says" a voice says. Cal. I could pick his voice out of a crowded room. I hate this but I have to look at him. We make eye contact and I forget what I am doing.

His tall frame comes into view, his familiar stance. The stance of a soldier. He always looked like a soldier, even now as the King. His thick black hair is perfect, his bronze eyes go right through me. They bring back the memory of the night he woke me up and told me to kiss him. When I asked him why he said because he couldn't sleep without me kissing him goodnight. I kissed him that night more times than I could count and kissed his scars until they took me all over his body. The scars he kept as trophies. Was I a trophy? A scar he had to keep to show that he survived. Was that all I was. I shake off the memories and look back at the guard in front of me. I cant look at Cal. "Mare.." he says slowly. "Mare, let the girl go" he repeats my name softly, as if talking to a frightened animal, who was just hunted and lays there dying. I feel like I'm suffocating under his gaze. A week Mare. I tell myself its been a week, its normal to still be affected.

"I can't do that" I say and take the knife and plunge it in the girls right thigh, straight through the meaty part, and then quickly pull it out. It will heal I tell myself. She screams and buckles under her weight. Silver blood stains my knife and I turn and sprint the other way. This is the distraction part, the part where they chase me and I run as far as I can without them catching up. Hopefully every guard, or most guards, chase me too so that Cameron and Kilorn can stick to the plan to get the red captives out.

I run as fast as I can, my legs pumping hard, the adrenaline kicking in as I swing my arms back and forth, the knife still in my right hand. I jump over bushes and dodge trees. I run the same way I did with Cal. Cal. He would be the only one who can keep up with me. I glance back and see the guards struggling with their uniforms to keep up. And Cal. I see Cal running. His crown is nowhere in sight and his suit jacket is gone. He is running after me, fast and hard. I swear under my breath. This was not supposed to happen. He was supposed to stay back and keep the calm between the soldiers and general public. My legs push harder, my stomach contracting and my muscles working overtime. I am trying to breathe and run and focus in front of me. On my next move. I cant think about Cal behind me.

I get to a clearing and I keep the pace, an open field is a good chance to gain more ground. I was always faster than Cal when I had nothing to dodge, just a straight path. I see trees and another clearing, I have to separate from them all once I get to the trees. I glance back and see Cal leading the pack, the muscles working hard as his shirt rises and I catch a glimpse of his stomach. The guards are barely keeping up. I don't blame them, Cal is a soldier above all and works hard to make sure he is strong and fit.

Once I get to the clearing of the trees I keep running, moving in and out of the forest and trying to find somewhere I can hide. My body starts to feel the burn. On an uphill run I manage to get out of Cal's line of sight, I run down the other side of the hill as fast as I can and run straight towards a tree, clutching on and start climbing. My hands feel the splinters dig in, but I keep pushing, my boots not letting me down. One thing I learnt this week is that these boots have great grip. I push hard all the way up the tree, until I am out of sight. I cant see below and that means they cant see me. It only took me a couple of seconds to climb. I just hope Cal still couldn't see where I went.

I hear guards, yelling and panting. Weapons are drawn and I hear the leaves and sticks beneath their feet as they continue running. Past me it seems. I don't make a sound, just push my body against the tree and hope that they ran past and followed Cal further into the forest. I stand there for what seems like forever but cant be more than a few minutes. I don't have too much time.

It must have been 10 minutes since Cameron and Kilorn would have infiltrated the camp. That means at least 10 reds have been taken to Blackbird. I cant waste more than 5 minutes in this tree before I have to run back to Blackbird. I catch my breath and think. Think how I have to save my strength to run back. My mouth is dry, the sweat is beading on my forehead. Ill make it. I have to. I wait 5 minutes. Nothing has moved and no one is below me. I know that for a fact. I risk the climb. I have 15 minutes to get back to Blackbird, and I have to take the long way since I ran the complete opposite direction getting away from Cal and his minions.

I climb down, stopping only once to see if anyone was below me but nothing. I get all the way down and jump, quickly scanning the area. No one is around. I start to jog back to where I first came from trying to save my energy for the sprint across the open field. I run back up the hill and back down the other side, my legs pumping. I keep jogging and feel a presence behind me, coming hard and fast. I turn and see Cal running full speed towards me.

My heart stops. He knew. He knew I would climb the tree. I swear under my breath again. I should have known. I start running faster but he is already too close and I feel him hit me hard from behind as he tackles me down. Our bodies roll forward, his arms still gripping the side of my body as we collided and the speed he was going at and the speed that I was moving pushing us forward aggressively until we come to a stop. My body hurts. The tackle hurt.

I quickly push myself up but he is already on me pinning me down. His body pressing against mine as he straddles me, my arms he pins above my head and then he kisses me. Hard and fast on the mouth. I taste the blood, the sweat. Both of us panting from the exhaustion. He kisses me hard, pinning my mouth and head down so that I cant move it an inch. The kiss feels angry. He is angry, probably because I stabbed the girl and because I ran and he had to chase me. Angry because I didn't respond to his messages and notes. Angry because I didn't choose him. I am angry too, because of everything we are and everything we cant be. I feel his tongue pry my lips apart and I give in, kissing him back. The kiss gets more intense by the second, we are both leaning into it, our bodies pressing together. His grip on my arms tighten and I hear him moan under his breath. I want to rip his shirt off, I want him to touch me and kiss me all over and I want these clothes to be off us. I want him. But I cant. I move my head suddenly, a yell escaping me as I realise this cant be anymore. This cant be us anymore.

"Stop! Get off me Cal!" I yell, thrashing my head and body under his weight.

"What the hell are you thinking Mare!" he yells back. "What the hell was that! Are you out of your mind" he yells, still pinning me down. I try and get out of his grasp but I can't, he is too strong. His dark hair is dishevelled, his clothes torn, his shirt barely containing him.

"Get off me!" I yell and thrash my head forward until I feel it collide with his. It works and his grip loosens enough for me to kick him off me. I get up quickly and spot my knife. I lunge towards it but he is too fast and grabs my ankle, pulling me towards him.

"Stop Mare! Stop this" he yells, still pulling my ankle and pulling me towards him. I kick the leg out from under his grasp and grab the knife, standing up and pushing it towards him. He stops and hold his hands up. "What are you doing Mare? That girl. She is innocent in all this" he says, the sadness is all over his face and in his voice. Anger is there, but the compassion he feels towards his people pushes me over the edge.

"Innocent?" I scoff, angry. "What about all the innocent reds your reign has killed! What about the torture and slavery you put us through! What about the innocent children still forced to slave away while you sit on your iron throne and dance on your marble floors! What about us Cal!" I yell. All the questions coming out at once.

"I will change that Mare. I told you. I am going to change everything. Why do you think I am King. I didn't want this, but I have to change it all. Cant you see" he says, his eyes holding mine. I don't say anything. I don't know what to say. I must only have 5 minutes to get back to Blackbird.

"I can't do this" I finally say and turn to start towards the plane. I have to run.

"No! Don't you run away from me! You haven't responded to any of the messages I sent you. You just ran away. Up and left me there all alone. You were the one who was supposed to be by my side through everything. How can you do this to me. I chose you.." he says, defeated. I hear in his voice he wants to say more.

"We need to talk about this Mare. You cant just go around stabbing my people" he says trying to sound convincing.

I turn back to him. "My people?" I say, sad. "That is exactly why we have nothing to talk about Cal. Your people?. You and I are not the same. You have your Silvers and I have the Reds. I will never be part of your people." I shake my head, remembering how I tried so hard to be part of his world. How that is all I wanted, to be with him, no matter the cost. "I cant do this Cal.." I don't get to finish my sentence as I hear the guards circling back towards us. "Just let me go" I say as I turn and run. I think I hear him say something but I must be imagining it as I run towards where I have to be. My people, the ones waiting on the Blackbird. No matter how much I want Cal to be part of my life, it wont happen. It cant happen. A Silver King and a Red peasant can never be together, can never be one. He must know this.

I try not to think of his face as I run, the look of exhaustion, the blood dripping down his forehead from where I hit him, his red lips from where I kissed him. I don't think about anything as I run hard and fast towards the plane. I know he is not following me, because I cant hear him. He knows that he cant. He is a King now. Not my Cal.

I promise myself that was the last time I would kiss Cal. From then on I had to only see him as a King. My enemy. The rest was dead to me. It had to be. The tears stream down my face as I run, run away from the only thing I ever wanted in my life and the only thing I can't have.


	3. 3 - Meet me at the beginning

**Chapter 3**

The moment I get back to camp I run to my room and get into the shower. I didn't realise but I had silver blood all over my clothes and hands from where I stabbed the girl and maybe even Cal's when we collided. My knife is also stained with blood and dirt so I bring it into the shower with me, so that I can clean it and get rid of any trace of today. Farley will want to know what happened. Kilorn and Cameron already tried to get information out of me when I barely made it to Blackbird but I declined to answer. I want to erase today, erase the mistakes I made.

I sit on the shower floor and cry. I barely recognise myself. I stabbed a girl, just because she was conveniently in between me and my plans. Maybe I even did it to hurt Cal. Hurting his people is the only way I know how to get a reaction out of him anymore, and it worked. His people. I replay the whole day in my mind, the conversation, the running, the kiss.. I sit in the shower floor for what seems like a long time. When I finally muster the strength to get myself out, I get dressed and curl up into a ball on my bed. I don't want to face anyone. A knock on my door.

"Come in" I say knowing very well its Farley. She comes in, closes the door and sits on the edge of my bed.

"I heard what happened today Mare, through the radio chatter, so there is no need to update me." She pats my leg, a sign of comfort. She is trying to tell me she understands. "You did what you had to do to save our people. You did what you had to do to distract. I don't blame you. The royal visit was hidden from us. No one knew but them. Im sorry you had to deal with that. I should have known" the guilt in her voice kills me. Its not her fault. She has enough on her plate, raising a child and leading the rebellion.

"Its not your fault Farley. I just wish.." I stop. Not knowing how to say the words.

"I know. I know Mare". And that is all I need to hear. I don't even need to say the words out loud. She knows me too well and I start to wonder when did this happen, Farley and I on the same page. I smile to myself remembering her price to save Kilorn and how much I hated her for putting such a price on human life. Who would have thought she would become like a sister to me. "Look, I know you don't want anything to do with Cal but this came through to us, a message. For your eyes only" Farley takes out a piece of paper and places it next to me. Its folded, printed words I can see through the paper. I suddenly feel sick.

"You know how I feel about Cal's messages" I have to stop myself from crying.

"This one you will want to read. I think its what you need Mare" she stresses.

"You read it" I quickly reply.

"No. I just saw the end of it. Just read it. If there is one message you read for the rest of your life, it will be this one". With that Farley leaves. Leaves me alone with the paper.

Part of me wants to throw it in a fire, rip it into a million pieces so that I don't have to deal with it. But I know better than that. If Farley thinks I should read it, and Cal sent it after todays events, it has to be important. I reluctantly take the paper and unfold it. The typed words take over the whole page.

Mare,

I don't know if you will get to read this letter but I have to write it for myself even if it never reaches your eyes. I'm so angry. I'm angry that you could hurt an innocent person, and I know you know you were wrong. Your pride may be in full force this last week, but when you are alone you will replay what you did and feel the regret. I know that much about you.

I'm angry that you refuse to discuss everything with me. You act as if we don't have anything and never did. We shared more than anyone has shared, yet you refuse to acknowledge me after last week. I know that I am not completely innocent in all this and I could have handled the situation better. I should have handled it better. I shouldn't have let you walk away that night. I'm sorry.

Mare, I have been fighting for what seems to be my entire life. Fighting for everyone around me and my country, but I didn't fight for you that night and I will regret it for the rest of my life. I realise now that it is probably too little too late, but I have to say it either way, so that one day I can say I tried.

I love you Mare. I have loved you since the day I met you and I will love you until the day I die. If you love me too, then give me a chance to be the type of King that you want me to be. Let me prove that I can be the man you always thought I was. Let me be yours. I will kneel for you as a King and as a man, die for you and fight for you. I promise you this.

Meet me on the dark road, where you tried to pick my pockets and I first saw the lightning in your eyes. Meet me where we shared our secrets, even as complete strangers. Meet me where I met the girl I couldn't stop thinking about all the way back to my caged castle. The day I found my home. Meet me tomorrow night, same time as the night we first met.

If you don't come, I will know that I no longer have you. I will let you go Mare. As hard as it will be, and as much as I wont want to, I will let you go.

Yours,

Cal.


	4. 4 - Give me something to remember

**Chapter 4**

 **(Warning - may contain sexual references)**

 **CAL'S POV**

Sending the letter to Mare was a risk. Not only do I not know if she received it, I don't even know if she will acknowledge what I asked her to do in it. The thought of her not meeting me kills me, but I have to take the risk once and for all. Sometimes with Mare you have to risk taking everything away for her to make her realise how she really feels. I am hoping the letter would do just that.

I keep replaying yesterday in my mind, over and over. When I got back to camp after chasing Mare through the woods, I was informed all the red captives were missing. It all came together then. Stabbing the girl was a distraction and the running away a cover. It worked. It worked because nearly every soldier chased the lighting girl and didn't even think to secure the camp. I am partly to blame though. I am a King now, yet I chased Mare without a seconds thought. What a King I am to forget my duties the moment I laid eyes on her.

When I saw her climb down the tree after fooling the soldiers, I stood and admired her. Our running together paid off because her form was strong, her body pushing forward. I would have complimented her if not in the situation we were in. When I collided with her I was so angry. Yet when I grabbed her arms, held them over her head and looked at her face, the closeness of our bodies, I couldn't think of anything but kissing her. I closed the distance before I could even stop myself. She protested at first, but felt what I felt. The hunger. I needed her close, her lips on mine. Its all I can think about since I got back last night and since I woke up this morning. Mare. She clouds my judgement, makes me angry, sad. Scares me to the point that I forget who I am when I am with her. I forget who I am without her.

A knock at the door.

"Come in" I say.

"Your Majesty, the meeting has commenced" Maxil, my servant advises. I nod and he leaves.

One of the many meetings I will spend thinking about her and tonight. I just want it to be midnight. The wait is killing me.

 **Mare POV**

Midnight is fast approaching. I spent the day contemplating what I would do. Im going. Im not going. I hate him. I love him. I have to go. No you don't Mare. So many thoughts running through my mind. I cant seem to stick to one answer.

"Mare?" a question, almost as if the doesn't believe it. I turn. Cal is standing exactly where I first spotted him what seems like years ago. When he was just a boy and I was just a girl, and we only had the dark to comfort us. He is wearing a simple button up shirt, dark pants and boots. His hair is a mess. No sign of royalty. No sign of being in the presence of the King of Norta. Just Cal.

"I'm not here because I choose you Cal" I say quickly, hoping not to give him the idea that I am here to make it work. I don't know why I am here yet, but I don't want him to get his hopes up. I don't know how I feel. "I'm here to talk. Like you said in your letter".

He laughs to himself and puts his head down, shaking it as if in disbelief. "Of course" he says, looking back up at me. "Nothing is ever that easy for us".

We both go quiet and just look at eachother, both trying to find the right words. I finally break the ice.

"Cal, i think its best I just say what I came to say" he nods and I continue before I lose my courage. "I love you, I really do… but I cant be with you". As I say the words I feel a lump rising in my throat. Cal looks as though he wants to say something but swallows his words, letting me finish. He knows he has to. "I have been trying to practice what I would say to you all day, but it never came out right. I cant put into words what we have been through, because you know. You lived it with me. I don't have to explain it to you. So I decided to keep it simple….".Tears start to spill over, one by one. No sound escapes me, just a terrible solemn sadness replaces everything. "I cant be the girl you need me to be. I cant be by your side as the King. I cant be part of something I always hated. I cant change who I am, and I cant change the one thing that we know doomed us from the start. I cant change that I am a Red. I cant love your people Cal because I cant forget everything you did to us. I cant help that I fell in love with a silver, and a silver prince for that matter, but I can help what I do next…" the tears continue. Cal steps forward, the pain on his face is too much for me to bear. "Please don't" I say as I hold up a hand. I cant be near him. He doesn't stop, he continues walking towards me, never taking his eyes off mine.

When he reaches me he takes my face into his hands. "I love you Mare. Please don't do this. You don't have to love my people. Just love me" his lips are too close to mine. His face is too close. I want to kiss him.

"I do love you Cal. But I cant. I cant live a lie. I just cant." I place my hands over his and try to get his hands off my face. He doesn't budge. He comes closer, so close that our bodies are now touching. His hands still hold my face, his lips so close. I move my face to the left, trying to get distance away from him. Distract myself. He knows I don't want to let go. He doesn't want to either. His lips brush over my neck, just below my ear. I shudder. His lips kiss my neck, once, then twice. He kisses my jaw, tracing kisses until he reaches my cheeks. "Please don't. We cant keep doing.. this Cal" my words are broken and im finding it hard to focus when his lips are so close.

"If you are going to let me go…" he kisses my cheek close to my lips. "..at least let me say a proper goodbye" his words stir an emotion in me that I cant describe. Sadness, guilt, jealousy. I don't want him to say goodbye. I don't want to let him go. I have to do this. Doesn't he see.

"Cal…" the movement of my lips to say his name is enough for them to touch. He kisses the corner of my lip, trying to get me to give in. And it works. I kiss him, fast. His hands tighten on my face, grabbing my hair and pulling me towards him. I cling to him, my arms going over his shoulders. We kiss with such force that I feel as though we may forget to breathe. He moves his hands from my hair to my hips, squeezing me. His hands make their way down my body to my thighs and he lifts me into him, until im up in the air and straddling him. He starts walking, taking me somewhere. I don't know where. I keep kissing him, our moans getting more and more intense. When we reach the soft grass he pulls himself down, never breaking our kiss, and I end up straddling him, my hands exploring his shirt buttons. Its all rushed. Our bodies feel hot, our kisses sensual yet frustrated.

I manage to get his shirt open, and hard muscle and smooth skin catch my eye. I feel protected with him. I always have been. Its bittersweet. I move down and kiss his neck, his chest. He moans under his breath, grabbing me all over. He grabs my shirt and pulls it over my head. I keep kissing him, and he lifts his body up into a sitting position and pulls my head towards him. He kisses me again, my neck, my shoulders and my chest. Were panting and trying to catch our breaths, still exploring each other. Knowing that time is limited when it comes to our love.

It feels like going to your grandparents house, where you spent your childhood. It feels like home, comfortable and safe, yet you know its not where you belong and sooner or later you have to return to your real home. Even if it hurts to say goodbye.

…..

 **Hey guys, I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

 **Please review and comment if you would like me to finish off the Cal and Mare "sex" scene. Its something I am hesitant to write, because it is so sacred (especially because we never got a full detailed scene in Kings Cage), so please let me know if I should do that or stop here.**

 **I am trying to update regularly, so the more feedback I get, the more drive I get to share my Kings Cage fanfiction.**

 **Take care everyone.**

 **Tash xx**


	5. 5 - I will always love you, but

**Chapter 5**

I push Cal back down and he brings me with him. His hands stay on my hips, gripping hard onto the part where my thigh and hip meet. We still have our shoes and pants on, taking our time with one another. Its like we know it has to end, and we are trying to enjoy it as long as we can. He rolls me onto my back, straddling me and kisses his way down my neck, to my chest, stomach and stops right where my pant buttons are. He undoes the three buttons and reaches behind him for my boots. He slowly undoes the laces, his brow furrowing as he tries to get them loose, concentration etched on his face. I laugh at the sight, all too familiar with my struggle to get them off after a hard day.

"What's so funny Barrow?" he asks, with that stupid grin I fell in love with.

"I forget you royals have servants who take off your shoes" I cant remove the grin off my face either.

"Shut up" He laughs to himself, shaking his head, and takes off the shoes. Then he is on top of me, his lips finding mine and his tongue grazes my lips. Its enough to send me into a frenzy. Something takes over my body, and suddenly I am so hungry for him, I cant stop myself when I grab onto his belt buckle, pull towards me and start undoing his pants. Cal doesn't miss a beat, and once the buttons are undone, he pulls off the rest of his clothes and shoes, and helps me take off mine. Were in sync, and I can feel the effect I have on Cal.

When Cal and I first became intimate, it wasn't awkward. Even though it was my first time, and I was by no means experienced sexually, I felt so comfortable with him and my body that it didn't matter. All that mattered was us, and finally showing how much we loved each other. The thought crosses my mind now, that this could be the last time I have Cal this way, intimately. Sooner or later I have to let go, let him find a real Queen. Someone who is his equal where I am not. It saddens me.

Cal grabs my face in his hands again, kisses my lips and then moves his right hand down my body. Once he reaches my thighs, he takes his hand and moves my leg slightly away. I arch my back, waiting for him to enter me, and when he does I forget everything is wrong with the world. Our bodies are in sync, but Cal is the leader. He always has been. Even though I know I am strong on my own, Cal will always reign over my body. Cal doesn't stop kissing me, doesn't stop grabbing my thighs, my arms, my hair. Cal is an aggressor. His body temperature rises, and that's understandable with the whole wielding fire thing. I have to focus on my lightning, make sure it doesn't power up. Sometimes it crackles, and Cal chuckles darkly. He loves the effect he has on me and loves the idea of me losing control because of him. Secretly I love it too.

I grab onto his back, my hands gripping into the hard muscle. Sweat is all over us, and his back is warm under my touch. I try and push him over onto his back, but he is too strong, and he bites my neck when I complain. I moan under my breath when our bodies start to push harder, and Cal growls low, hungry. I cling to him, and we take it all the way to the end. Our breaths are hot, heavy. Im panting, and he kisses me again and again. I wonder if we were to survive, if it would always be like this. Passionate.

When we get our clothes on, we lay in the grass, my head on his chest, our legs tangled up. His arm is around me, and the other is playing with my hair. I shudder under the sensation of his touch.

"How can you let us go" he says quietly. And in that moment, I really don't know how. But the dark reality sets. The Mare I know would have never let herself get carried away in love. She would have fought, for herself, her family and freedom. Mare never went without a fight. I have become weak with Cal, and truth is he has weakened with me by his side. He knows it too. To love is to destroy. I destroyed his chance at a normal reign, and he destroyed my chance at a normal life. Although he saved me, he doomed me in the process.

I love him and I hate him and that is no way to live. Not for either of us.

"You know deep down inside…it is the right thing to do". My words are reserved, sad. He stops playing with my hair and I lift my head up, resting my chin on his chest. We look at each other for what seems like a long time. He bends up and kisses me once more, long, hard. Desperate.

When it is time to leave, we stand in the same place we met, only this time I'm in his arms and he is not throwing a coin at me. He kisses the top of my head, and when I lift my head, my lips. I kiss him back, for the last time. As I walk away, I want to look back. I made a decision and I have to stick to it. For the sake of my future and Cals. For the sake of my people and his. Cal and I are poison. Sweet at first, but deadly when consumed in large doses.

I turn back to Cal. "I will always love you" I say, a single tear escaping my eye and with that I walk away.

The pain in my chest feels oddly familiar. I realise I felt similar pain when I lost Shade.

….

 **6 Months Later**

…

"Mare, get your ass downstairs. The broadcast is starting" Cameron yells from my door, her head half in and out of my room.

"I'm coming. Geez" I yell as I put a jacket on, zipping it up all the way to the top. Its winter, and the snow is getting higher and higher by the day. I realise how much I hate the cold.

I run down the stairs, and reach the double doors leading to the main dining hall which is converted to our 'Communications Room'. I am startled by how many people there are, gathered around. Everyone slowly moves for me though, and I make my way to the middle of the room, not wanting to look too eager. Cameron glances at me and shakes her head. I make an obscene gesture and she laughs. I see Kilorn and Farley in the front, both of them acknowledging me.

The broadcast starts, and the royal crest takes up the screen. I feel uneasy, but I push it down and focus on the television. This broadcast is the first in a few months. The first was 3 months ago, an update on the status of Maven. We have been hunting for months, but nothing. We cant seem to find him. I know Maven, and I know that he is hiding and planning something grand. I just wish I knew what it was so I could stop it. One day I tell myself. This is the second, and was announced last week. At first we thought it was to do with the war with the lakelanders, or something along the lines of war, but Farley thought it was unlikely a war message would be kept on hold for a week. It would be urgent.

The broadcast brings us to the palace, the host, an older gentleman graces the stage. The camera pans close, and we cant see the rest of the stage, but I know the King is somewhere on the right. Evangeline too. Other people I don't know. I focus on his words.

"Good Evening Ladies and Gentleman. Thank you for joining us tonight.

Usually these broadcasts are a cause for concern, but tonight I have a turn of events, some good news!" the crowd goes wild and the camera pans to happy faces in the audience, Silvers rejoicing in the news to come. Children smiling. Picture perfect normal. "His Majesty, Tiberius Calore VII from the royal house of Calore and Jacos, King of Norta has an announcement to make".

The screen pans to Cal. He is wearing his royal attire, a crown full of jewels and a sword at his side. He looks regal. Fitting as he is the King of Norta. He has a smile on his face, looking genuinely happy. I feel the uneasiness again, but push it down as much as I can. A lump rising in my throat. Cal steps forward. In that moment I am reminded of something Cal once said : _**I am your rightful king, Silver-born for centuries.**_ In that moment, I saw Cal as a King, and even now I see what he was talking about when he said this is his destiny. His purpose. You have to have a certain stance and effect on people. Cal always had that. He was born to lead. I can see it clear as day now. His voice echoes through our dining hall.

"My loyal subjects. I stand before you with some news. News that will move the Kingdom of Norta into a new era. I am proud to be your King, but I have walked this road alone for quite some time. It is only fair that Norta upholds the tradition of my father, and his father before him". A figure comes into view, familiar. I remember her because it is the girl I stabbed, 6 months ago, when I was distracting Cal and his soldiers. "Please join me in welcoming Theresa De Guise. My betrothed. My future wife and the future Queen of Norta". She takes his hand and they stand before the camera, smiling at each other, the crowd echoing in my mind and going wild at the news.

"Please welcome her into your hearts as I have".

…

 **HAHA! Plot twist.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This was so fun to write.**

 **I have so many more twists and turns coming.**

 **I have been writing everyday and updating everyday. It has been so fun.**

 **I hope everyone continues to like and comment on this story, leave your thoughts and ideas. I love reading the feedback.**

 **I will continue to try and post a chapter everyday.**

 **Have a good day**

 **Tash xx**


	6. 6 - Strike back

**Chapter 6**

Everything is a blur. Faces in the room turn around, all looking right at me, trying to see my reaction. I am frozen in place, my eyes still on the screen, watching Cal and Theresa. Holding hands and smiling at each other. Thoughts run through my head, where is Evangeline? How is this possible? When did this happen? I stabbed her. Volo won't be happy with this, there is no way he would have accepted it. Is Cal doing this behind their back? This means war. It cant be. I try and collect myself, and luckily Farley grabs me by the elbow and drags me out of the room before I scare everyone with my stillness. When we reach the hallway she stops me and we face each other, both with dumb looks on our faces.

"What the hell." That's all she says. This is a shock even to her, Farley who knows everything. "Isn't that.."

"The girl I stabbed. Yep" I sound distant. I cant get the words future wife and Queen out of my head. He finally did it. He finally moved on. I still cant process it. I know 6 months is a long time, and I did tell him that we couldn't be together, but seeing him and her together stirs jealousy in me. I have always been jealous of Silvers and their wealth. Now I am jealous of this girls opportunity. When will I learn to mind my own business.

"This is probably not what you want to hear right now" Farley slows "but this is good news. For us" she adds at the end. "This means the Samos family never see the throne. You know that would have been disastrous I mean, I know it was strange that Cal and Evangeline never got married, but I just thought they wanted Maven dead first. I mean, I can believe they would have pushed Cal on it. I never would have thought it was because he was in love with someone" she rambles on and stops when she realises her last words could hurt me. I compose myself. 6 months Mare, you knew this would happen eventually. Stop whining.

"It is what it is. We needn't concern ourselves with royal relationships. We need to find Maven and we need to take over the rest of the Red camps. We need to keep growing. That is all that matters right now. Not Cal". She nods and doesn't push me on it. The worst thing right now would be to discuss 'feelings'. There shouldn't be any. Good for them. I wish them well. A part of my mind scoffs at the thought.

"Ok. Well we are still taking Port Macquarie in a weeks time. Continue training the newbloods, prepare yourselves. I have some new gear coming in a couple of days. Warmer clothes. The snow will be tough. Keep practising in the snow. It will help" I nod and we go over a few more details about next week. This is where I decide to focus all of my energy. I have to. It's the only way I can push forward.

…

 **CAL POV**

A knock at the door turns my attention away from the watch I am trying to restore. I have been trying to fix different things, last week I managed to get my motorbike running, the week before I managed to fix an old grandfather clock and the week before that was a radio transmitter. Anything to keep my mind occupied.

"Come in" I call, turning to see who it could be. Her head comes into view, her blonde hair glistening in the low light.

"I'm sorry to interrupt" Theresa smiles. " I just wanted to see if you still wanted to go for a ride this afternoon. I have to prepare some riding gear". I motion her to come in, placing the watch down.

"Ahh yes. Sorry. I didn't realise what time it was. I missed breakfast didn't I?" she smiles again. Shit. I need to be more careful with these things. She is smiling but it gets duller every day. Since we announced the engagement, I have been trying to find anything to stop me from thinking about it, about the reaction it caused among everyone in the palace. Evangeline was the only one who had my back. It was her idea actually. She saw Theresa and I spending more and more time together, and suggested that she was a better Queen. Especially when Evangeline's heart was elsewhere. I smirked at Evangeline, told her how much has changed. She would have stolen the crown off my head when I first met her. Now she is placing it back on my head. "I promise I will make it up to you". I get up and make my way to her. I grab her face in my hands, and a flash of dark brown hair comes into my mind, memories, but I push it out. 6 months Cal. She didn't choose you. Get over it.

I bend down and kiss her lightly on the lips. She grabs me around the shoulder and kisses me back. Theresa is a good girl, comes from a good family. Timid when she needs to be and strong when the time comes. She is what I need in a Queen. Sometimes I wish she would argue with me, but she doesn't. Not all girls I remember are like M.. I stop the thought. I refuse to say her name. It's a curse.

Soon we will be married, have kids. I would have never thought that my checking up on her, after she was stabbed, would strike a friendship, then a relationship. It took us all by surprise, but its what I needed. In my darkest and most alone state, Theresa was there. I would learn to love her. In time.

Another knock on the door brings us back. Theresa jumps back, embarrassed with anyone seeing us kiss. I take a step back too.

"Come in" I say, bored.

"Your Majesty" one of my advisors, Damien Skonos comes in. We have grown close, and I trust him. So does Julian and of course his aunt Sara. Its nice to have some company in such a large lonely castle. "I am sorry to interrupt but I have some bad news" I feel sick. I hate this part. "One of the red camps, Port Macquarie, has been taken over by the Scarlet Guard. Its happening as we speak. We have footage" he turns, expecting me to follow, and I do. Theresa is also on my tail. We rush out of the door towards the viewing room. I asked that it be close to my room, in case I needed to use it.

When we enter the guards move aside, and the screen flickers to the Port. Silvers are running, everywhere. Trying to hide. This is one of my many summer houses, abandoned in winter. A few Silver nobles stay in winter, enjoying the skiing and slopes.

Before my eyes I see chaos. A flash of lightning. Silver soldiers fighting with the Scarlet Guard. I bend and start to flick the cameras, knowing well what I am looking for. I find footage of the red captives being led one by one out of their holding rooms. No cells. Holding rooms. Why do they do this. I have treated them fairly. They still act as though it's a war. Cameron comes into view, then Kilorn. I see them fight off the silver guards, and take the reds with them. No doubt to Blackbird.

Dark hair comes into view, striking hard and fast with 3 soldiers on her. She kicks out, punches. Dodges the blows perfectly. She has been training. When all seems lost, she draws on her lightning. The guards step back instantly. That's the effect she has on people. I watch her determined face, the way she releases her weapons and strikes. She has been training on her knife throwing too. I admire her form. My body stiffens when I realise that this is an attack on me, my court and my people.

Suddenly the desk beneath my grip starts to smoke, sizzle under the heat. Why does she continue to rise against me. Why does she continue to haunt me.

Theresa lays a hand on my shoulder, and I can feel the anger off her too. She hates her, for stabbing her. For putting her in months worth of pain, and showing her true evil. I don't blame her.

Once the reds are out, she disappears. I try pan the cameras, but all I see is her figure, running into the shadows, Kilorn and Cameron in tow. They escape. I feel an ache in my chest. For different reasons, but I push them down and focus on my next plan.

Something has to change. And I know exactly what I have to do to take down the Scarlet Guard once and for all.


	7. 7 - I am not your enemy

**Chapter 7**

The raid on Port Macquarie was a success. I am starting to trust the new bloods more and more. I am also starting to trust myself, and my fighting skills. I don't want to have to just rely on my lighting, because we saw how useless that was when Maven had me caged up. I need to be able to defend myself as old Mare would have, before she fell into the arena.

It has been relatively easy to reintegrate the captured reds into our way of life. They are given an option on blackbird, either come with us and live as part of the Scarlet Guard, or return to your homes and we wont stay in your way. Some return home, no doubt needing to get back to their loved ones. And that is ok. I would have done the same if had my old life and my parents and Gisa back home. But they are at the main base, safe from the war we have pledged against our silver enemies. We give the reds something they have never had. An option. A choice. It was always taken away from us by the silvers.

Once back at the base, we train the reds, support and find them somewhere to belong. Some are sent to other Scarlet camps. Some stay here with us. New bloods are few, so they are always within our base.

"Mare. Well done on the raid. In and out this time" Farley winks at me from across the dinner table. We usually have shifts of when everyone eats, Farley, Kilorn, Cameron and I get first sitting at 5pm and then we spend the rest of the time training and planning. The rest of the crew gets the rest of the afternoon off.

"Getting easier everyday" I wink back. The cocky side of me loves how easy it is to take his captives from right under the precious Kings nose. What I wouldn't give to see his reaction. One of the techs comes in through the side door, walking straight to Farley with a note in his hand. I scoff, cant we just have one dinner in peace. I should be used to the ever changing movement of the scarlet guard, but I feel like I never just get to sit and talk to Farley, or Kilorn. I miss those days and they are fare and few now.

Farley takes the paper from the tech and thanks him. She opens the note and reads it, her brows furrowing and then a look of surprise crosses her mind.

"What is it? Cameron is the first to ask, curious.

"Probably another announcement to do with the engagement" Kilorn murmurs while eating his stew. He looks way too focused on the food and not the note.

"He has got to be kidding me" Farley says, sounding agitated.

I take the note then. The minute she said he, i knew exactly who it was from. I skim the note, my eyes focusing on the large font taking up the top half of the page. It is stamped with the royal seal.

 ** _Truce_**

 _Dear Scarlet Guard,_

 _I know we are not friends, no where close to it. But we were once part of the same team. Not too long ago. A common purpose served us both, and still does to this day._

 _I write to you to ask that these raids on my camps, my homes, my people - stop. There can only be so much bloodshed. We serve a common purpose. We have a common enemy. My brother Maven._

 _Instead of focusing our attention on fighting each other, lets focus our attention on finding him, and ending his torment of human life. It has gone on far too long, and hurt far too many people._

 _I thus invite you, to court, to discuss a truce, albeit for the meantime. We can discuss the details if you accept this invitation. No harm will come to your people and you know this is not a trap. I will even go one step further and release all the reds we have sheltered, as a sign of good faith. With the promise of course, that you will not harm any more of my subjects._

 _I know where Maven is. I can guarantee this is more than you have._

 _I will strike with or without you, but if I have learnt anything from the Guard, it is that they consider a job best done when it is completed by their own._

 _Please advise whether you will attend a meeting at court, before the end of the week. Please advise who will be attending, so that I can organise the relevant accommodation._

 _I am not the enemy. At least for now._

 _Yours,_

 _Tiberius Calore VII_

 _King of Norta_

 ** _** Hey Guys, I hope you are enjoying the story so far._**

 ** _I just want to clear up, Cal has in no way moved on from Mare. If anything, he is using Theresa as a way to get over her. Maybe even to effect her._**

 ** _I have more to come, and as you can see from this chapter, there is trouble coming to King Cal's court. The Scarlet Guard._**

 ** _I will be updating more frequently. Is this something everyone would like?_**

 ** _Please comment, follow and favourite._**

 ** _Until next time_**

 ** _Tash xx_**

 ** _Music listened to while writing this chapter: My songs know what you did in the dark - Fall out Boy_**


	8. 8 - We will see about that

**Chapter 8**

We all sit in silence after Farley explains what the letter says to Cameron and Kilorn. The tension in the air is so thick you could cut it with a knife. Kilorn is the first to speak.

"Were not going to accept it right? I mean, even though he knows where Maven is and we have no idea, we are still not accepting" his last words sound more like a statement, as if he cant believe we wont accept.

"I have not completely declined the idea Kilorn, but… we will need to speak with higher up. I cant make this call on my own" she responds, calm.

Im freaking out. "It could be a trap"

"Mare. Do you really think Cal would trap us and kill us all. Especially you. Be realistic" I sigh, who knows anymore what he is capable of.

"I think we should go" I turn to Cameron, surprised. She hates Cal and royals maybe more than I do. "What?" she says at all our expressions, all equally in shock at her words "He knows where Maven is. And I hate to say this but, he is right. He is not our greatest enemy at the moment. He doesn't kill or slave reds, he shelters them" Again my mouth is getting further and further towards the floor. Im shocked. "We need Maven dead. Everyone wants to cover it up, but we remember what the lake landers and Maven did to the red refugees 4 months ago". Silence fills the room. How could we forget. 4 months ago a party of reds were attempting to cross into the lakelands, to seek shelter. Maven and his princess, and many more brainwashed soldiers slaughtered everyone. Over 40 dead. Maven is our worst enemy.

"You're right" Farley acknowledges. I see her accepting the invitation already. "Ill go speak to the leaders. Get a decision right away" she stands and leaves the room.

"I agree with Cameron. We should accept" Kilorn speaks up. Cameron nods.

"I don't agree as much" I start to say but Cameron interrupts before I can finish.

"Maybe you are just biased because you don't want to have to see Cal and his new girlfriend. This isn't about you Mare." I glare at her. Half hating that its true. If we accept, that means we all have to go to court. That means 6 months not seeing him, will be broken. Considering the way we ended it, it scares me. That also means I have to go back to the hell hole. The place where my nightmares came true. The place I lost myself for so long. Court. I stand and start to leave the room. Needing a distraction I decide I will go for a run.

"Let me know what they decide" I call back to no one in particular, and leave the room.

…

When I get back from my run, Farley advises that they agree we should accept. The plans to attend the royal court are underway.

Farley drafts a letter to return to Cal. I catch a glimpse of it before its sent.

 _Dear Cal,_

 _We accept your invitation._

 _Please advise your gate guards that Farley, Kilorn, Cameron and Mare will be attending this meeting. Accommodation is not an issue. We are happy with one room. We don't plan on staying long._

 _As per your initial letter, please release the reds before our arrival and we promise not to attack any more of your camps, homes or people. You have our word._

 _We will arrive next Tuesday, at Sunrise._

 _Until then,_

 _Farley_

 ** _**Hey Guys._**

 ** _Next chapter will be up tonight. It will be the Scarlet Guard arriving at Court._**

 ** _Please like, comment and follow and_** ** _I_** **** ** _will post the next 3 chapters the day after._**

 ** _Tash xx_**


	9. 9 - Im heading straight for the castle

**Chapter 9**

Tuesday comes quicker than I expected. I have been preparing myself everyday, training hard and keeping myself fit and ready for anything. Although I doubt Cal would ever do anything to hurt me, I still cant be sure about his silver subjects. All I know is that they hate the lighting girl. They blame me for everything, even the war. I guess its easy to point the finger, since I never had the chance to share my story and my struggles.

We pack our bags and load it into Blackbird, ready for our early flight. It wont take long to get to the castle from our camp, around 2 hours. We have to fly it out as close as we can and then travel the rest of the way on foot. Just in case they decide to bomb us for flying too close to the castle. So much goes into preparation and safety. Farley has her own chain of command to follow, and we have to be ready for what is to come. Even though we have a rough idea, it can change in an instant.

Once it hits 3am, we meet near the plane. Our bags were loaded last night. I just packed a backpack, with comfortable clothes. Nothing fancy, no dresses. Not like I even own one. The rest is toiletries and a spare pair of boots. Oh and of course undergarments. How different this visit will be to the other 2. Once a princess, the next a captive. I shake my head at the memory, unable to fathom that I lived so much in such a small amount of time.

Once we are loaded on the plane and strap ourselves in, I sense the tension in the air. Kilorn seems agitated, nervous even. I can sense it because he keeps tapping his foot, up and down. A nervous twitch which seems to have surfaced throughout this war. Cameron looks straight ahead, no emotion on her face. Farley, similarly, looks straight ahead. No doubt she is planning her moves, possible scenarios etc. And of course, it must be hard to be a mother and to leave your child with strangers. Although mum, dad and Gisa are not strangers, Farley doesn't know them the way I do. All she knows is Shade trusted and loved them, and that was enough for her. She barely mentions it. I guess its harder to pretend to be alone, that way you don't have anything to lose. Or it makes it easier to live. I guess I wont know until I become a mother. If I ever do. I don't see that in my future. I don't see me living past 23. What a bleak future.

Once Blackbird takes off and we are at a safe altitude, I take off my seatbelt.

"So do we have a plan?" I ask Farley. She looks up at me and smirks.

"Do you really think I am going in without a plan" she says. I shrug, no doubt Farley has a plan, but I have never heard of it.

"Well care to let us in on your plan" I don't understand the secrecy. Cameron and Kilorn don't say anything, keeping quiet. This is unusual. Kilorn always wants to be part of everything, and Cameron can barely keep her nose out of other peoples business. "Hold on a minute." I direct my question at Kilorn and Cameron. "You guys know the plan, don't you?"

Kilorn places his head down, not making eye contact. Cameron answers.

"I don't know anything". Yeah right. I wasn't born yesterday.

"Bullshit" I say. "Kilorn?" still doesn't look at me. "You seriously all know what is happening but me". Im angry now. How could they keep this from me.

"Look" Farley tries to calm the situation, unbuckling her seatbelt and getting up to stand. "We didn't want to say anything because we know this is going to be difficult." I scowl at her. How dare she assume I cant keep my emotions in check. "There is no plan, per se, just an agreement to try and gain as much information from them without actually having to work with them".

"And I couldn't know this because" I ask, my face turning a bright shade of red, no doubt.

"Because, if it came from you, Cal would sense it. You are no sweet talker Mare, and he would know what we were up to" she finishes.

"And you think Cameron or Kilorn are more likely to get Cal to fess up. You're getting sloppy Farley" She glares at the comment ready to unleash a lashing, but holds back.

"No Mare, I think Kilorn can get one of the servants to talk and Cameron can get a guard on her side. They know you Mare, they don't know Kilorn or Cameron" she finishes. I see her point, but I hate being kept in the dark. I can keep my emotions in check. And I will prove it.

The rest of the plane ride is stiff and awkward, the air tense from our discussion. Kilorn doesn't look at me. Good, if he did I would knock him into the next century.

…

When blackbird lands, and we are told to continue by foot, I take off leaving everyone behind. It may be petty, but I don't care. No one, not even Cal, will affect me anymore. I want Maven dead, in fact, that is the only thing I care about. If they didn't know that by now, then they must not know me at all.

When the castle comes into view, I push down the memory of Gisa and I, admiring the glass walls. I push down all the memories, and focus on what I have to do to survive.

…

 **CAL POV**

Sunrise. I did not sleep last night. I spent the night staring up at my ceiling, thinking, replaying everything that could go wrong tomorrow morning.

The Scarlet Guard would be arriving, my home becoming their playground. I don't trust them no, but I know she would not do anything to hurt me. Or would she. I scold myself for thinking so highly of her. This I the same girl who didn't choose you, ruined your life. Left you defenceless and tried to seduce you. I shake that thought too. She didn't seduce you Cal, you fell in love. Or was it lust.

"I will always love you" she said before she left you on the side of the road. Would she still love me even as a King. Can Kings even love anything other than their country and people. Who really knew.

Today I would come face to face with her. I have to remind myself not to be affected by her. I have to remind myself I am happy now, I have a fiancé, a future queen. Theresa. Another situation I have to keep a handle on. Who knows what will go down between them.

All the scenarios in my head, replaying. Making me sweat and tense. All the scenarios and memories, and all I can focus on is why I feel butterflies in my stomach at the thought of seeing her.

Sunrise Cal. Time to get up.


	10. 10 - The Queen is not by the Kings side

**Chapter 10**

The walk up to the castle is daunting. My body is pushing me forward, but my heart is telling me to run and hide. You don't need to do this Mare. Just let them handle it. Go back and focus on the new bloods. I push the thought down. When did this new Mare become so weak. So scared. What was I really scared of. Cal? Theresa? The judging eyes. Or Cal with another girl. Only time would tell, the first meeting. 6 months of distance and the realisation that it may have changed us. May have changed him, and his feelings. Maybe I am nothing to him, just a distant memory. The thought saddens me.

Once we arrive at the gate we give our names, one by one. They check our bags and pat down our bodies. Our weapons are removed, but not the little one strapped to my chest, just below my bra. No one can see that one, and the pat down conceals it well.

"Fraser!" the guard calls down the entrance. 6 soldiers make their way towards us, no doubt ready to escort us to the King. "Take them to his Majesty" He points at me. "Keep an eye on this one" he says, giving me a death stare. Right. Most of the guards here don't like me and what I can do. I can see it in the way they judge me and watch me. I smile at him as we leave, pissing him off even more. We make our way towards the Kings meeting room. No doubt he would want this to be as private as possible. The closer we get to the entrance, the more and more nervous I become. My palms are sweaty, my upper lip is also collecting sweat. I wipe it off, and try and focus my breathing, to slow down my heartrate. Act cool. Remember Mare, emotions in check. Don't let them know. Don't let him know. Once we get to the entrance, we all stand in front of the guards, in a row, and the guard Fraser knocks on the door. Three times. I hear a murmur, something like 'come in' and the doors open.

The first thing I see is the large circle table in the centre of the room, about as large as 2 King beds put together. Its overwhelming. And new. The second and most important thing my eyes land on is Cal. He is standing, his hands resting on the table below, fingers outstretched. The breath is knocked out of me. I don't move, and luckily neither does Farley, Kilorn or Cameron.

As if electricity runs through my veins in that moment, shocking me still, our eyes lock on each other. I see him suck in a breath, and I do the same. Our eyes don't leave each other, and no one says anything. That is until Fraser breaks the silence.

"Your Majesty" he bows low "The representatives of the Scarlet Guard". Cal composes himself quickly, moves his eyes from my face and nods. Fraser leaves. Only then I notice the young blonde sitting by Cal. She stands slowly to join him, and I feel a sudden pit in my stomach. Jealousy rears its ugly head. She is as beautiful as I remember. Where my hair is dull and lifeless, hers gleams. Soft and shiny. Where my skin looks dull and worn, hers is perfect. Flawless and glowy. I hate her already. Even the simple dress she wears looks rich and elegant. Here I am in thick pants, a heavy jacket and combat boots. I feel as ugly as ever.

Cal finally speaks. "Thank you for being here. Please, sit" he motions to the chairs directly across from him, 4 chairs perfectly aligned and ready. The rest of the table is missing chairs. There is fruit, cheese and a vast array of sweets in front of where our seats are. Wine, water and coffee. I imagine the warm coffee hitting my throat, but shake it off. I'm not here for food. Although we are all hungry, and it looks amazing. Rations only get you so far. No Mare. No. I see Kilorn and Cameron gulp, no doubt wanting to devour everything in front of them. We make our way to the table, I move last and sit on the far right. If I could sit further away, I would. Why am I here. "This is Theresa, my fiancé" Cal says finally. He doesn't look at me when he says the words, and it hurts. Im already fighting the urge to scream. She nods, politely, but I can see her lift her nose up at us. Like we are scum, and she is royalty. Well technically she is, but seeing her acknowledge just how different we are angers me. I suddenly don't regret stabbing her that day. In fact I rejoice in the memory. What does he see in her anyway. She is the complete opposite to me.

"Lets skip the politeness and formality Cal" Farley starts. "We came her to talk about Maven. So lets get started shall we" I want to hug her suddenly. Addressing Cal as Cal and not your Majesty is the best thing I have heard. She could be executed for that. Then again, Farley doesn't care for formalities. Cal says nothing, but Theresa makes a sound, as if offended. Cameron smirks.

"Very well" he replies, leaning back in his chair. He looks casual, although he is wearing clothes that cost more than the house we live in at the moment. "I know where my brother is and I need your help to draw him out" Theresa nods beside him, listening intently. She lifs her head to stare up at him, as if captivated. She looks like a puppy, or worse. She looks like she is in love.

"If you know where your brother is, why do you need our help to draw him out. Why not just attack" Cameron speaks for the first time, asking the question I would have asked.

"Because, I know where he is, but I can't attack because it would, well, it would start a war" he says speaking in code again.

"We already are in a war" Kilorn adds, frustration in his voice.

"He means, he cant attack because Maven is with the lake landers. That would be a direct attack on the kingdom and that, in itself is an act of war. He needs us to draw him out, away from their territory" It is the first time I speak, and all eyes find me. Theresa glares. I can see her thoughts, and I do not need Queen Elara's skills to do so. Everyone stares except for Cal. He looks down, not acknowledging my being there. Fine, if that the way he wants to play it.

"How do you suggest we do that" Farley asks Cal.

"You dangle the one thing Maven wants most in front of him" Theresa speaks. Her voice soft, elegant. "Her" she throws her head in my direction and I have to stop myself from jumping across the table and strangling her. Dangle. Like I am a piece of meat. My hands close into fists under the table.

"Why don't you dangle this…" I say, but Kilorn grabs my hand before I can make the gesture.

"She doesn't mean that" He says, with a small awkward laugh. Theresa suddenly stands, face turning bright red, her fists balled up on the table in front of her.

"Are you going to let her speak to me this way Cal?" She demands, stomping her foot down. Child. "You should have her flogged. Better yet send her back to the hole she calls a home" I'm surprised by her outburst. Well not really, but I figured she would have the common upbringing to not act like this in public. Before I can reply, Cameron stands.

"How about I prepare a different type of hole for you. Say 6 feet underground" Both girls glare across the table. Everyone stands, but me. I stay seated, my face in shock at how quickly this escalated out of nothing.

"That's enough!" Cal yells, grabbing Theresa by the hand and pulling her down.

"I agree. Kilorn, Cameron. Sit down" Farley demands. They listen and sit immediately, but both throw death glares at Theresa. At least they have my back.

"Mare" Cal addresses me for the first time. "Leave" he says. Simple and straight to the point. Leave.

"If she leaves, we all leave" Farley says, the anger clear in her voice.

"I don't mean the castle, just the room. For now" Call says and calls one of the guards to take me away. The guard grabs me by the elbow and starts pulling me out. "Remove your hands off of her. She can walk on her own" Cal says to the guard, and it takes me by surprise. I don't look back, I just follow the guard and get the hell away from that room before I suffocate under the pressure.

…

 **Cal POV**

"I cant believe you let her speak to me that way. Don't you have any honour" I have been listening to Theresa talk on and on about Mare, and how I should have defended her, and how she wants her removed from the castle at once. I know why she feels that way, but I feel as though she is overreacting. The hurt and anger is for 2 things. The fact that Mare stabbed her and the fact that Mare and I had something. Jealousy was the second reason she exploded today. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" she demands. I sigh, already sick of this conversation.

"Drop it Theresa. That is what I have to say. I need the Scarlet Guard, and I need you to stay out of it" I rub my temples, I feel a headache coming on. "I shouldn't have brought you into the meeting today. It was too early" I finish. Mare and Theresa will never get along, and this visit is going to be worse than I expected.

"Why? So I wouldn't notice the way you two stared at each other when she first walked in. Or the way you purposely tried not to look at her in the eyes, but your palms were sweating the whole time under the table." She shakes her head. "Why don't you just admit that you are in love with her. A red. At least stop lying to yourself, since you don't seem to care about lying to everyone else you 'apparently' care about" with that she storms out, before I can even say a word. I don't chase her. I don't correct her. Maybe she is right.

Maybe I thought it would be easy to let go, but when I saw Mare walk into the room, in that moment I realised that maybe I had the wrong girl sitting by my side. The Queen was across the room today, not beside me.

…

 ***Hey guys,**

 **I hope you enjoyed this Chapter.**

 **The Scarlet Guard will be staying in the castle longer than expected, and will start the hunt for Maven. This means more Cal, Mare and Theresa drama. If you would like to read more, please like and comment, and I will continue writing this weekend. If not, I may take a little break.**

 **Tash xx**


	11. 11 - Let it burn

**Chapter 11**

The guards escort me to my room. Turns out Cal gave everyone their own room, mine strategically being placed as far away from his as possible, no doubt because of Theresa. Farley, Kilorn and Cameron all have rooms on the floor below mine, and I am right at the top. The room is large and too nice for someone like me. But I don't care, anything is grander than my room back home and its nice to have something grand. My room has a bathroom with a vintage claw tub. It has a desk, with envelopes and papers, marked with the Kings seal. It has a large king bed and 2 bedsides on each side. Very spacious. It all opens up to a balcony, which overlooks the castle garden. It's a sight.

When I get there I place my bag on one of the bedsides, not bothering to unpack. If anything, that first meeting showed that I am on a timer when it comes to my staying here. Theresa wants me gone, and Cal, well he seems to be the type to please his new fiancé. I don't know anything about him anymore. He barely looked at me today.

The memory of the way he yelled at the guard stirred something in me though. I didn't expect that to anger him so much, but I guess the way in which they led me out must have hit a nerve. Maybe deep down inside, he did still care. Even just a little bit. A knock at the door startles me from my thoughts.

"Come in" I call to no one in particular. Farley, Kilorn and Cameron come in, glancing around as they enter. Kilorn makes a whistling sound.

"Wow. Little miss Barrow gets the big room" he mocks, looking around the room. I punch his arm as he walks by.

"With a tub. What the hell" Cameron calls from the bathroom.

"Do you mind" I laugh at them.

"Its bigger than ours. I have a stupid shower" Cameron glances at me as if to ask if she could take my room.

"Don't even think about it!" I say. "You can borrow the tub, but the room stays mine. Hey, you might even get it sooner than you think. Today was awkward wasn't it" I ask to no one in particular. Another whistle sound from Kilorn.

"Awkward doesn't even begin to cover it. Did you see Cameron threaten Theresa. That was amazing" I smile at the memory. Theresa did look shocked, maybe even a little scared. She does know what we are all capable of.

"That was one of the top 5 moments of my life" I nod. Cameron mock bows.

"Thank you. It was nice to see the bitch squirm" she says.

"Ok are you all done" Farley adds, sitting on my bed, bouncing up and down. She looks pleased at the softness "Now we know how the other half lives. Not bad" she rolls her eyes. "Ok, now we need to discuss today Mare. Theresa obviously hates you, and I don't think that helps us do what we came to do, so I think tonight during the dinner, maybe its best you stay away. We will have someone bring you some food" I stare at her, secretly upset at the thought.

"Are you serious?" I have to ask. This must be a joke.

"I know it is not something you want to hear, but its for the best. Let us at least deal with Cal tonight, and get a plan in action, and then tomorrow we can try again" she finishes, and I know I don't have a leg to stand on. This is already set, and by the looks Cameron and Kilorn give me, they knew. Something else that has changed. Since when do they know more than I do. Since when am I the last to know.

"Fine. Now if you guys don't mind, I was hoping to get in a run before dinner" I walk towards the door, and motion my hand out. "Lets go, lets go" After they leave I unpack my bag and get my things ready for my run.

I take out a pair of shorts I packed, and a thick jumper. Since I will already be sweating, the snow wont affect me. I put on my running gear, and finish off with my favourite boots, military. They come up just above my ankle. I tie my hair back into a pony tail, and do a little stretch. When I am ready I leave my room and make my way down all the stairs. 4 levels to the ground.

"Miss, where do you think you're going" a guard calls from behind, running to catch up to me.

"I am going for a run. Just a quick one" I explain, starting forward. He blocks my way.

"I don't recall you having permission from the King to leave your room" he says. What. I don't have permission. Is he joking. Is this what Cal has told all the guards.

"You must be mistaken. I can leave the castle at any time. And I am going for a run, so you either get out of my way, or I can arrange it". I arch up, straightening my back and shoulders. The guard doesn't move. He obviously has his orders. Im fuming, angry that first I get sent back to my room by Cal, then I am told I cant even be at dinner, now im not even allowed to leave my room. The anger boils past a point I can control, and I turn towards the stairs I came from. Level 2 is where Cal's office is, or at least where he used to work when I used to be in this Castle as Mareena. He must have a workshop there still.

I take 2 stairs at a time, anger pushing me forward. Why does he have to torture me this way. Doesn't he know I was once caged by a silver, and I refuse to be caged any longer.

When I reach the familiar set of doors I knock three times. A guard patrolling the other side of the stairs starts running at me, no doubt thinking I am attempting an assassination on the king.

"Don't move! Stay right there" he yells. I don't listen. Before anyone can answer the door, I grab the handle and push it forward, hitting something on the other side.

"What the" I hear someone murmer, someone I nearly knocked down. Cal. I push myself into the room and shut the door, pushing my back against it. Im staring right at Cal and he is staring at me, holding his forehead. I realise then what must have happened. He went to open the door, and I pushed it straight into his head. Damn.

The guard starts pushing at he door, my back barely holding it. Cal realises and reaches for the door, opening it slightly. I am still up against it with my back.

"Everything is fine. Let me speak with her privately. Stand down" he says at the guard.

"Your Majesty, she ran away from me, I couldn't stop her" he says from the other side of the door. I smirk internally, fool. What sort of guard is he if I managed to find the King with a couple strides.

"Stand down. Its fine" he says and shuts the door. He doesn't step back. He is right beside me, my back against the door and his body right next to mine. He sighs and turns to look at me, the expression on his face unreadable. After a moment he steps back, and stands in front of me. Not too far away, but close enough. Closer than we have been in 6 months. "What the hell Mare" he says. He sounds exhausted, like he hasn't slept. In that moment I remember exactly why I came here, how he trapped me in my room. How he put me in the position of having to see Theresa and him together.

I lunge for him, both my hands finding his shoulders, and push. He stumbles back, shocked at my action. I lunge again, my hands finding his shoulders again. "Are you out of your mind Cal! What the hell is wrong with you. I cant leave my room, I cant leave the castle. Since when did you become your brother!" I say again, unleashing everything I have been holding since I came here and saw him again. I lunge again, push him once more "Are you going to cage me just like he did? Do you want to put a dog collar on my neck and control everything I do. Is that the King you are now!"

I go for him again, all my anger boiling up to this point, but he grabs my wrists before I can push him. He grabs them tight, but not to the point that it hurts. His touch is enough to stop me in my tracks. He pushes my wrists back, behind my head and pins me to the door, in one loud bang. I hear the other side of the door scuffle, the guard no doubt wanting to intervene.

"Stop it Mare! Just Stop!" he says, his face close to mine. His hands are warm, actually they're burning. It hurts my wrists and I don't think he realises. I cant take the pain.

"Let go Cal! I say, trying to move my hands. He doesn't realise, and keeps his hands on mine. The pain is too much to bear. Like being burnt by hot oil.

"No, not until you calm down!" he says, anger in his voice. His face is close, so close. I feel his warm breath on my mouth.

"Cal!" I yell. "My hands, your burning them. My wrists!" I'm frantic, speaking fast. My wrists. Its all I can think about. "Let go!" I yell. He does. Quickly realising his power taking over. I look down at my hands, my wrists. They are scorched. Red, burnt. The skin looks, pink and raw, and I think I can see blood.

"Oh my god. Mare" he reaches for me. I pull my hands back. Scared of his touch.

"No" I say, weakly. "Just" but the words don't come. I know he didn't mean it, but the realisation doesn't come from me in that moment. In that moment, I just want to get away. From him, this castle, Theresa, everything. Its too much too soon. "I need to go" I say and scramble for the door. Once I open it I run, all the way to my room. Before I leave, I hear the guard and Cal exchange words, but I don't hear what they say exactly.

I pushed him, and my anger got the best of me. His anger got the best of him. We cause each other pain, emotionally and physically now. Why cant this be simple. It never will I realise.

When I get to my room I run my hands under cold water. The tears come, hard and fast. I cant control them. The tears mix with the running water and when I look up into the mirror to see what has become of me, I hate what I see. This girl is weak. Fragile. Her emotions are all over the place. I can no longer think straight when it comes to him.

The tears come, and they don't stop. A healer comes within minutes. I refuse them. A medic brings bandages, burn cream. But I refuse it all. When dinner comes, I don't touch it. I don't have the willpower. I just sit, and feel the tiny pulse of my wrist, where the burn pulses and the pain is something I can focus on.

The pain in my chest pulses too, but I push it down. Deep down. Where it has to stay.

…

 **** Hey guys,**

 **I will be updating tonight. Thank you for the feedback. Keep it coming and I will keep writing. I love hearing ideas and theories.**

 **Tash xx**


	12. 12 - Not if I get to him first

**Chapter 12**

My wrists hurt. A lot. The skin is raw and sleeping was a mission. This morning I ran my hands under more cold water. A healer and medic came again last night, and this morning, but I refused. Cal must have sent them within minutes of me leaving his room. He had a guard ask me if I would meet with him, the King or if he could come to see me, explain. I refused. I didn't want to see Cal, and I didn't want to have to admit that I was wrong for pushing him. The whole situation was messed up. Farley came by this morning, and when she saw my wrapped wrists I had to explain the situation. She shook her head, told me I was stupid to barge into his workshop, and I agreed. She agreed to keep Kilorn and Cameron's questions to a minimum. That was the last thing I needed.

At lunch time, I had a guard come to tell me that I was welcome to join in and that lunch would be served in the dining hall. He asked if they should set a place for me, and I said yes. I wasn't going to, but I couldn't hide and I had to focus on the most important thing there was, finding and killing Maven.

I put on a long sleeved shirt which covers my wrists. They are bandaged with bits of the bed spread, because my pride told me not to under any circumstance take the bandages Cal sent up to me. When I was ready, I left my room and decided that I had to be civil and just get through this visit. No matter what.

…

 **Cal POV**

The dining hall doors open, and Mare enters the room. She doesn't look at me, only acknowledges Farley, Kilorn and Cameron on her way in. Her wrists are bound, and my stomach drops at the sight of the thick material covering her burns. She is wearing a long sleeve shirt, and it is not very noticeable, but I know what it looks like, and I know what I did. The thought sickens me.

Last night I sent a healer to her, but she refused. Out of frustration, I sent a medic, hoping she would take some painkillers at least, and let the medic cover her wounds. She refused them too. I was so angry. I told the guard to ask if she would see me. He cowered when he delivered the news that she did not want to see me either.

I was ready to run to her room, demand that she see me. Demand that she let me have someone heal her. The only reason I didn't was because I knew that would make it worse. I knew we would have argued again, and I didn't want to cause her anymore pain. That was all we did to each other, since the day we met. Pain. Never a happy ending. Always another loop hole to get to a place where we were whole, and not damaged. It seems we never got there.

She sits next to Kilorn, and they exchange a knowing glance. I can see him reach for her hand, and a wave of jealousy hits me. She seeks comfort from him. I was once the person she ran to. Now she runs from me.

"As we were discussing Mare, Cal wants us to pick his best soldiers to join us in the attack on Maven. They will report directly to Cal during the take over, but we will have a say in their training and the attack itself" Farley fills her in. Mare listens intently, and only looks at me when Farley finishes.

"Report to? How are they supposed to do that when we will be on the other side of the country?" She asks me, direct. Her emotions give nothing away.

"I will be joining you" I reply, matter of fact. I see Theresa turn towards me, the confusion is radiating off of her. I forgot to mention that part to her.

"Joining us? How does that work into the issue of you not being able to attack the lake landers for fear of war?" Mare replies, her sarcasm masks her words. She is trying to get the upper hand, and I can see her anger is still there. She will come at me in different ways.

"When the time comes, I am hoping that attack weakens the lake landers, and Maven's death brings us into a stand still. Return to the days when my father ruled, and the treaty was in tact" I don't want to have to explain myself, but this back and forth is part of our routine. Both stubborn. Both unable to agree on anything.

"Well that sounds stupid, and not to mention dangerous. You leave your country defenceless. Or better yet" she says as she turns to Theresa "you leave your country in the hands of a foreigner. You might as well hand him your head on a silver platter. You have no place in the fight against Maven". The anger swells in me and I cant help it. She is baiting me, but she is taking it to another level.

Through gritted teeth I barely get out the words "He is my brother Mare… and I will be the one to kill him". My hands are on fire again, and I feel the warmth spreading through my body.

"Not if I get to him first" she replies. I stare at her and she stares back, not giving away any emotions. We stay like that for a while, and only break eye contact when Theresa speaks.

"Enough. Lets just eat a nice meal, and try to get along. At least once" she says to me and places her hand on my knee. The feel of her hand on me is foreign, and in that moment I glance up at Mare, her expression is not unreadable anymore.

She stares at Theresa, then at the place where her hand is, and then at me. Her expression is marked with one that I never thought I would see on Mare. Jealousy.


	13. 13 - Always will be mine

**Chapter 13**

Lunch with Theresa and Cal was about as exciting as you can imagine. I would have rather watched paint dry, it would have been less painful. Throughout the whole meal, she kept reaching over to him, placing her hand on his leg, whispering in his ear things that we weren't mean to know. Cal looked uncomfortable at first, but then he looked as though he didn't mind. He kept looking over at me, as if he liked the effect it had on me to see them together. I am not going to lie, I probably looked exactly the way I felt. Jealous. I was so jealous I could barely think straight. I poked at the same piece of broccoli for 10 minutes, imagining it was Theresa's face. By the end of it, it started looking like mash. I hated that I felt that way, but the thought of another girl with Cal, intimately, made me see red.

We all excused ourselves shortly after, and left Theresa and Cal to their meals. Cal asked that we all come and see the soldiers train in an hour, so that we could pick the best to follow us into the lake landers territory. We agreed. When we got into Farley's room, we decided to play some cards, to kill time. Kilorn decided not to join us. He had something going with one of the reds who worked in the castle kitchen, and I didn't want to interrupt his 'flirting'. He refuses to tell me who she is, or what exactly they talk about. All I know is she gives him left overs, and sends him cookies and milk after dinner. I smirk to myself. What are the odds.

"Did you see the way she kept touching his shoulder, and whispering in his ear" Cameron stated matter of fact. "You could see it was all an act, to get to Mare". I stop shuffling the deck and look up at her. The smirk is gone, replaced by a grimace.

"You could see that too?" I ask, genuinely surprised. I thought I may have been overreacting but even Cameron noticed.

"We all noticed it Mare" Farley adds. "She wants to get to you, and she knows that you and Cal had something. This is her way of getting in your head. Making you react and overreact. She hates that Cal is going to the Scarlet Guard for help, and I wouldn't be surprised if she is part of the silvers who want us dead".

"You can't let it get to you. We need to get our job done, and keep Cal on our team." Cameron adds.

"As much as you hate it, and I know it is hard, we need Cal to trust us enough to get this done" I start shuffling again, not making any eye contact with anyone. I don't know if Cal can be trusted anymore, but I need to pretend that I am ok with this whole situation. It's the only way to get the job done. I nod, and acknowledge their comments. Not discussing the matter further.

For Farley, Cameron, Kilorn and all the reds, For my family and everyone who has suffered under the silvers reign, I have to suck it up and I will. It's the only way to survive it all.

…

When the hour is up, we meet Cal down by the barracks. Theresa is there as well. Great. Like a puppy, always following Cal. I decide to ignore her from now on, and focus on what we came here to do.

Cal is in his training gear, similar to what he used to wear when we trained together what seems like a lifetime ago. Combat boots, military style pants and a light grey t-shirt. His muscles are prominent, and I can see exactly where they begin and end. I remember running my hands down his back and feeling the muscle, years of hard work etched on his body. He looks bigger, his arms and forearms look sturdier. I shake the thought. This isn't the time to admire him.

We all gather and wait for the soldiers to come out of the barracks. Once they are all out, Cal has them work on some hand to hand combat. There are about 100 of them, so we all take different sides of the field, to analyse their skills. Cal wants us to pick 10 to 15 soldiers. That way we can travel in a small group, and be able to attack with stealth.

I watch the soldiers strike, move, and they remind me of Cal. The way their bodies move, the way they attack. You can see exactly who trained them. I can see their finesse is based off Cal's own rules. The way he likes to do things. Cal was always a good teacher, and even better soldier.

One soldier catches my eye, his movements are cat like, his body bending just a little further than the rest. That would come in handy, in a situation where you would have to use more than strength. I pick him out of the fight and have him stand with the soldiers Farley and Cameron already chose. Kilorn doesn't know who to pick, I can see it in his eyes. He is not a fighter and would be better in water than land. This is not his forte. He smiles slightly at me when he finds a soldier he thinks is a fit, a strong arm. You can see by his movements that he is pure strength, not speed. Once we gather 15 soldiers, Cal has the rest return to the barracks, shower and prepare for tonight's feast. Even though they were not choses, Cal is hosting a feast for his men, and we are invited. I am still deciding if I want to spend an evening with Theresa and Cal.

"Gentleman. You have been chosen by the Guard for a mission that we can not yet discuss the details of. All I can tell you, is that you will be training hard, day and night for the next 2 weeks. I will be training you personally" This brings an echo of whispers between the soldiers, as they hi-five and nod in appreciation. I realise then what an honour it must be for Cal to be the one training them. I sometimes forget he is King. Some say the best King there was and will be. I am yet to see it. "I would like you to all get into a line" he motions in front of him, and the soliders move on command. "Who thinks they have what it takes to take me on? Hand to hand combat only" he asks, his hands behind his back. He looks at each and every soldier, and I admire him in that moment. The best way to prepare your soldiers is to show them you trust them. This is his way. He wants them to see him as their equal, not as a King. Only then can they fight side by side.

No one steps forward. Unsurprising.

"How about we do it differently" I say as I walk up to where Cal is standing. He looks at me, surprised. "Since no one wants to fight you… yet" I say to Cal, and then look at the soldiers "…who would like to show me why we should trust you with our lives" I stand with my hands by my side. All the soldiers start sharing glances, some whisper to eachother and I swear I hear 'lightning girl' a couple of times. After a moment, the soldier that I pulled out of the crowd steps forward.

"I volunteer" he says, bowing his head down. I hear a scoff from behind, and realise Theresa must not like the fact that he just bowed to me. I lift my chin, proud that I have gotten under her skin today.

"Fair enough" I say, and motion for Cal to move back to where his fiancé is standing. Cal gives me a look, but before he can say anything I shake my head "Just let me do this". After a moment, he nods once and steps back. I look at Farley, and she nods her head, encouraging me to not hold back.

The soldier and I stand face to face, and we now have enough room. Hand to hand combat was once not my strong suite, but I am fast, from years of running from officers and stealing, so I have skills that help when I find myself in these situations. These last 6 months without Cal have changed me, and I want him to see just how much.

The soldier attacks first, and I can see from his movement he wants me to fail quickly, so he can prove himself. Cocky. That will be his downfall. I regret choosing him already. He strikes with his hand out, but I manage to duck. He tries again, but I manage to block. He keeps hitting at me, but I manage to dodge them all and move to the other side of him. We are moving back and forth, and I can feel my heart racing. This is a warm up. I see Cal from the corner of my eye, his hands are crossed, and his stance is wide, his legs apart. Theresa is close, watching him watch me. I smile to myself, loving the fact that she is jealous of his attention to me. Just because we aren't together, doesn't mean I cant have a little fun. The soldier strikes once more, but I duck and slide my leg up and kick him straight in the ribs. He falls back, holding his stomach. I run and manage to get myself up with enough height to land a punch straight into his jaw. He stumbles back and falls but quickly regains himself. Silver blood drips from his lip, where I clipped him and I smile. The feeling of drawing blood makes me happy. These may be Cals soldiers, but I know Cal and I know how he would have trained them. It makes this easy.

We exchange blows, he clips me once and red blood stains his hand, I clip him back and silver blood stains mine. When I see him tire, I decide to wait for him to swing, so I can finally put him down. He goes in for a punch, but I manage to grab his wrist and twist. I twist it back and end up behind him. Im on his shoulder, and he is tall and built, like Cal. I wrap my arm around his neck, my elbow under his jaw and pull tight. He tries to grab for me, but we just end up sinking to the ground. As the consciousness starts to leave his body, I glance up at Cal, the blood is soaking my lips. He looks at me, not with anger or disappointment, but with pride.

The soldier slumps to the ground and I let go.

…

 **CAL POV**

The soldier, Martin, slumps to the ground. Mare looks menacing. She jumps up and checks his pulse. I run up towards them, to check on my man. And her. I wont admit that to anyone, but I want to see if she is ok first.

"Are you" before I can say anything she nods.

"I'm ok" she answers, short with me. "He is alive. Don't worry". Her hand is stained with silver blood and I see where her hand is bound from what I did to her. The sight makes me sick. I think she realises because she changes the subject quickly. "I thought you said your training was top notch" she teases. In that moment, I am shocked. Is she flirting. I try not to dwell on it.

"I thought you hated choke holds" I tease, remembering her complaining when I tried to teach them to her. She said she would never use it anyway and let me teach her just to get me off her back. I cant help but smile up at her, because thinking back to the fight, I see just how much Mare has changed, and just how much she did listen to me. Her fighting style is as ruthless as ever, but her technique and physique has improved.

She smiles back at me and rolls her eyes. "Shut up Cal. Its not my fault your men are built like bulls". I laugh, and it surprises me in the moment. She looks at me, and I have the sudden urge to kiss her. She looks behind me, and I can already see her expression change from teasing, carefree Mare to annoyed Mare. Theresa.

"Is everything ok baby?" Theresa says. Baby? The confusion must show on my face. Mare suddenly laughs and stands.

"Yes baby" Mare replies. She laughs and walks back to Farley, Cameron and Kilorn, shaking her head.

"What was that about?" she asks, and I already feel sick. Since when did I have to explain every conversation. This isn't the Theresa I know, the Theresa I first met. She has become controlling, jealous and mean ever since Mare arrived.

"Nothing" I say, and Martin jumps out of consciousness. The confusion masks his face. I tell him its ok and get some of the other soldiers to help me get him back into the barracks.

"What happened" Martin says, looking back and forth at his fellow soliders. They all laugh and I cant help it but I do too.

"You were knocked out by a girl" Thomas says. "But don't worry. It was Mare Barrow, so we wont hold it against you big boy". I shake my head at Thomas, but laugh along with him.

Mare Barrow. Even my men admire her. As long as they don't fall in love with her, we wont have any problems. She is mine. Always has been, and always will be.

…

 **** Hey Guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **The next chapter will be the feast after the day's events.**

 **I am trying to write everyday before work and after, so please bear with me if I make some spelling mistakes or grammatical errors. I am just trying to get the chapters up so you don't have to wait too long for the next one. Also if I have made some errors in terms of continuity from Victoria's story, I am so sorry. Sometimes it is easy to forget what was once written. Thank you for all your reviews.**

 **Keep them coming. I will try and update tomorrow again. Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **P.s I was thinking of writing the Cal and Mare sex scene from Cal's POV. Would this be something that everyone would want. Please let me know, and I can draft that up :)**

 **Tash xx**


	14. 14 - Why are you here

**Chapter 14**

I laugh all the way back to my room. Cameron decides to tag along with me, and when I tell her about the whole 'baby' thing, she can't help but join me in a fit of giggles. Theresa definitely hates me, and hearing her call Cal baby just proved that she didn't have him. His face was priceless.

"What are you wearing tonight?" Cameron asks when we get back to my room. I drop on my bed, my body tired. "You have blood on you Mare, gross, go wash up" her face is set in a scowl.

I groan loudly and pull myself up. "I don't know" I motion to my outfit "This minus the blood". Cameron laughs.

"You are an idiot" she says as she sits on my bed. "I think we actually have to dress up. Farley said we have to wear dresses". Now its my turn to laugh.

"No way. I have not worn a dress since I was Mareena and I don't plan on going back now" Secretly I'm terrified. I hate dresses, makeup and glam. I feel the best when I am in pants and a t-shirt.

"But, imagine the look on Theresa's face if you showed up looking like royalty" she winks. "You know that Cal would stare as he has been, and Theresa would foam at the mouth as she has been" she laughs, obviously enjoying our drama. I sigh. I must admit, Theresa would probably hate it if I showed up tonight, but she would hate me even more if I showed up looking half decent. I shake the thought.

"I will dress up, if you, Farley and Kilorn dress up too" I know they would never dress up. I just know. I pull off my t-shirt and am left with only my bra and pants. "I'm going to wash up" I say and go to pull out some clothes from my bag. A knock on the door. Cameron goes to open it and doesn't even wait for me to run to the bathroom before she opens the door up wide.

Cal, stands there, his mouth wide open at the sight of me in only my bra. Luckily I didn't take off my pants too.

"Uhh, I.." Cal murmurs, his eyes travelling down my neck and chest. He hovers longer on my cleavage, and I know why. I have gained a bit of weight, muscle weight too, and as a result my chest and hips have grown into the shape of a woman. His eyes travel down to my stomach and then to my feet. He stays there, obviously realising he has been analysing me way too long.

"Why are you here Cal?" Cameron breaks the awkward silence. I want to kill her in the moment. Even more at her next words. "Besides to stare at Mare's boobs" she laughs. I groan.

Cal finds his words quickly. He looks at Cameron, avoiding eye contact with me or my body and I'm still standing there in my bra, shocked at how awkward this feels. "I just came to see if you needed anything for tonight. I was going to come and see you too Cameron" he says quickly.

"Sure you were" she smiles widely at him, enjoying seeing the King squirm. "We need dresses, and Kilorn needs a suit. I think we are supposed to dress up tonight" she beams up at him, and I can't believe my ears. Is she serious.

"Sure. Yeah. I can organise it" he looks at me in that moment and I motion with my hand, telling him to turn his head. He smiles and shakes his head, solid no. "I will have someone come and take you all to the dressmaker and take Kilorn to the tailor. There are plenty of options in the square" He doesn't take his eyes off me now, most probably because he wants to show that he is unaffected and as King he can do what he wants. Something starts to take over me, some competitive streak.

I take my hands and place them on my lower stomach, where the button on my pants starts. I undo the first button, but he doesn't move his eyes. I then pull down the zip. He is still looking, and shakes his head, not believing that I would do it. Cameron looks at me too, and smiles, shaking her head, knowing exactly what game I'm playing. Cal doesn't budge. He crosses his arms, his legs wide. I look at him, seriously considering whether he will look away. I don't actually want to take my pants off in front of him, but I want to win this little thing we have going on. I hook my thumb on the right hand side of my hip, and pull it down slightly, so that my hip is visible, and my underwear line is showing. I'm wearing a black bra and black underwear, so its all matching. He glances down at where my hands are, and I can see him start to get nervous.

"If you want me to leave, I can" Cameron adds, motioning between us.

"I think Cal was just leaving" I say, pulling my hand a little lower.

"Uh." He stutters, slightly embarrassed. I wonder what he is thinking about when he looks at my hips. What is he imagining. "I'm leaving" he says and breaks the eye contact. He rushes away and I smile. I win. I was doubting I had any effect on Cal, but now I see that I still have him. Deep down inside, he is still attracted to me. I am attracted to him too I realise. Although we cant be together, it doesn't mean I cant talk to Cal, or flirt. Im only human. Besides, it will piss Theresa off, and right now that is something I like doing.

"Well played" Cameron says. "Very well played" she laughs and goes to leave. I wink and head to the bathroom, needing the cold water to wash away what I was thinking when I was starting to take my clothes off in front of Cal.

….

 **** Hey guys,**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I was supposed to write about the feast, but I figured I had some more ideas before we got to the event. More to come.**

 **Please like and review.**

 **I will try and get another chapter out tonight, depending on a few things.**

 **Tash xx**


	15. 15 - You look like a Queen

**Chapter 15**

After my shower, Farley, Cameron and Kilorn come to my room to argue with each other. It just happens to be in my room of all places. The maid that Cal sent, Maria, is outside waiting for us to follow her to the square.

"I am not dressing up and I am not wearing a suit" Kilorn states "No way Cameron"

"Oh don't be such a baby. We will stand out if we don't, and I don't know about you, but I don't want all eyes on me" Cameron argues back. I have to agree with her. We aren't supposed to be here, and not all silvers are aware of our presence. We need to keep it that way.

"As much as I hate the idea, I have to agree with Cameron. We can't draw attention to ourselves. We need to assimilate for the next 2 weeks. If that means wearing a stupid dress, so be it" she shakes her head. I can tell Farley doesn't want to do this, but will for the sake of our mission.

"Can't I just stay in tonight. Why do I have to be at this stupid thing" he says. I walk over to him and smack him on the head. "Ow. What was that for?" he rubs his hand on the back of his head.

"You're going. We need you there Kilorn, and we're a team. We are all dressing up and that's that" I nod my head and head for the door. When I open it Maria gives us all a small smile. "Let's go Maria. Sorry to keep you waiting" I say and follow her as she heads down the stairs. Maria takes us to the square, the same place I was with Gisa a year and a half ago. It hasn't changed much. It is filled with silvers, all dressed extravagantly, all doing nothing important. It's not so busy out, because it is afternoon. Everyone is probably getting ready for tonight. Apparently, there are over 1000 guests attending. Talk about a waste. Imagine the food and drinks wasted on one party and the fact that it could feed so many starving people. Things like that make me want to scream at Cal.

"There is a tailor in the first part of the square that does amazing suits. The King has arranged a last minute fitting for you Kilorn. We will stop there first" Maria smiles at Kilorn. She is a small girl, pretty face. Brown hair and hazel eyes. Kilorn smiles back at her, and I wonder if she is the girl Kilorn has been spending his nights with. If it is, I can see why he would choose her. She seems loyal. She is also a red, so it would be perfect for him. He needs a companion. We all do. We all head into the shop and sit on a large white couch. It is facing a podium where I guess Kilorn will stand, and behind it is a dressing room with a curtain. While Kilorn tries on his suits, Cameron tells us a hilarious story about a silver she saw on our way in.

"Well, well, well" that voice, so familiar. "If it isn't Mare Barrow" I turn and see Volo Samos standing in the entrance of the shop. "Just who I wanted to run into this lovely afternoon" by his tone, I can tell I am the last person he wants to see. I stand, while Farley and Cameron look on. I walk towards him, not bothering with the nice talk. We both can't stand eachother, that is no secret.

"Oh come on Volo, don't pretend you didn't miss me" I reply, sarcasm marking my voice. He smiles, in a way that makes it look almost painful, strained. "Where is Evangeline?" I ask, genuinely curious. I found it strange she was not here when we arrived. Besides, the whole situation with Theresa and Cal made me even more curious.

Volo stops smiling. "She is here. We arrived today for the celebrations. Did you know the feast is also a pre-wedding celebration" he smiles wide when he realises my expression change "Ahh you did not. Well Miss Barrow, after the stunt Tiberius pulled by choosing this Theresa character, we thought it be best we arrive to congratulate the King". I laugh.

"Congratulate? More like seek revenge" I say. There is no way Volo is here to congratulate Cal. If anything he is here to get Evangeline the crown back. Even though she doesn't want it, it still wasn't the deal he initiated. No doubt he is here with his own agenda.

"We shall see" he says. The shop attendant comes out and asks Volo to follow her into a private room. Looks like he needs his own suit, maybe to hide the dagger he will use to kill Theresa, or Cal. Who knows. He smiles back at me before he enters the room. "I look forward to seeing you tonight Miss Barrow" and with that he disappears. What is that supposed to mean.

…

When Kilorn is done with his suit, and we Farley, Cameron and I are done gawking at how well he cleans up, we make our way to the dressmaker. Apparently it is late notice to have a dress made, but adjustments could be made to existing designs they have in the shop.

Farley tries her dress first. A strapless gown, which clings to her body. It is simple, and red. She asked for the slit down the middle to be sown up. She didn't want to show leg. I have to admit, seeing her figure in the dress surprises me. I know Farley is fit, but the way the dress clings to her hips, which you can see have borne children, makes her look sophisticated and mature. In a good way. In another life, Farley would have made a beautiful lady. I think of how Shade would have felt to see her like this. How maybe the dress could have been white, and how happily they would have lived. When Farley looks into the mirror, I can see the exact thought run through her mind. She agrees to the dress and it is Cameron's turn.

Cameron's dress is amazing on her. Her darker skin tone brings out the dark royal blue. The dress is off the shoulder, sitting on her upper arms. It is long, and has an almost cape look. Gold lined panels run down the dress, and across the bodice. The dressmaker places a blue jewelled headband over her forehead and it completes the look. We all stare, and throw compliments at her.

"Beautiful Cameron" I say, genuinely amazed at the young woman she has become. At first we all hated the idea of going shopping for dresses, but through this whole experience, we saw each other in a new light. Seeing what our lives would have been like if we weren't born as reds, if we had the same opportunities as silvers. It makes us want to fight harder, for our people.

"Your turn Mare" Cameron says when she gets changed back into her normal gear. I groan and make my way to the room where everyone else selected dresses.

"What colour would you like to wear" the dressmaker asks.

"Black" I say, hoping I don't stand out. The more colour I wear the more chance they will notice me. She scowls.

"That would not go well with your hair. You need something vibrant. Gold and white. I have just the dress. Please take off your clothes. I will be right back" she says quickly. Before I can say anything, like no way, she leaves. I sigh and take off my clothes, leaving my bra and undies only. She comes back and I nearly fall off the podium. The dress is amazing, and I stop breathing for a moment. She makes me put it on and I stare at myself in the mirror, not believing my eyes.

It is gold, and white, but not typical of blocky. The dress has a bodice, made up entirely of leaves, gold leaves. It perfectly cups my breasts, and I cant wear a bra with it. It sits in a deep V on my chest. The rest of the leaves go down mid length to my thigh, and then a sheer material covers the rest of my body. You can see my legs through it. On each hip, extra material with layers of gold and white, make my hips look full. The dress looks almost like a wedding gown, without the full white. I am speechless. I cant wear this.

"Come. Lets show your friends" she says, and grabs my hand to take me out. I go to say no, but she pulls the curtain open and I stare at Kilorn, Cameron and Farley, looking equally as shocked as I am.

Kilorn's mouth is literally open, in shock. Cameron sits, wide eyed. Not saying a word for once. Farley, well she just stares. I tap my hands against the dress, feeling uncomfortable.

"Stand on the podium please" the dressmaker says. When I don't move she pushes me forward.

"Wh..what do you guys think" I ask to no one in particular. They don't say anything. They just nod slowly. Kilorn's mouth still open.

Farley is the first to speak "I think you look like a Queen".

…

 ****Guys, here are the** **Pinterest** **links** **to the** **dresses Farley, Cameron and Mare are wearing to the feast/pre-wedding celebration. I want you to see what** **I** **had in mind, in case** **I** **couldn't** **explain it properly. The next chapter is the feast. I will try and write it up tonight :)** **Enjoy, Tash xx**

 **Please put the Pinterest standard url in front of the pin below. It won't let me type the url here. I repeat, please place url before the pin.**

 **Farley:** **/pin/440930619760800381/**

 **Cameron:** **/pin/440930619760800390/**

 **Mare:** **/pin/440930619760800507/**

 **Mare Hair:** **/pin/440930619760800549/**

 **EDIT** If you are struggling to find the dresses please google the following:**

 **Mare:** Galia Lahav Lily Rose (This is the dress she wears and should be the first link)

 **Farley:** Leslie Mann Versace (It is the first red dress)

 **Cameron:** Ellie Saab Warrior Queen - The vogue article link and the second dress (blue) is Camerons


	16. 16 - Is this what you want Mare

**Chapter 16**

When we are done picking the dresses and Kilorns suit, we head back to our rooms. The makeup artist and hair stylist will be coming to my room to finish our looks. About 2 hours before the feast starts, the dresses arrive, tailored the way we all asked. Kilorns suit also arrives, and our shoes shortly after.

The hair stylist works on Kilorn first, putting gel in his hair to spike it up. He refuses to have any makeup done, and we agree that would be taking it too far. I must admit, when they are done with him, Kilorn looks cute. Where Cal is dangerous, dark and handsome, Kilorn is sweet, innocent and safe. And that is not such a bad thing. Not with this war. Cal is not the safe bet. I should know.

Cameron's hair is next while Farley has her makeup done. Because Cameron has curly and thick hair, the stylist decides to straighten it for a change. It looks amazing, and helps to cover her neck and throat tattoos. The makeup for Cameron brings out her beautiful oak skin, and gold on her eyelids make her eyes stand out. She looks amazing and I tell her that the minute she is done. Farley asks that her hair be placed up, in a sleek ponytail. They add extra hair, which they call extensions, and make her ponytail long as thick. They give her a makeup look that accentuates her beauty, with a dark blood red lip and a cat eye flick. I admit, the red dress and the hair and makeup make Farley look stunning and dangerous. I admire her, and compliment her too. She tells me to shut up of course, but I still repeat the words.

"Your turn Miss Barrow" the hair stylist says. The makeup lady starts on my face, adding a thick paste called foundation. Because I worked outside during the summer, I still have golden sunkissed skin, so they match my face to my body. She adds what she calls bronzer to my cheekbones, making them look sharp. She adds a nude lip colour to my lips, and outlines them so they look even more plump than they are. On my eyes, she mixes dark browns and light colours. She calls it a smokey eye, and finishes off with a smaller cat eye flick than what Farley has. A couple of more products and my face is done. My hair is swept up, with bits of it curled and pinned. My hair has grown, so I have enough to frame by face perfectly. She adds some tendrils of hair around my face, to make the look elegant. A couple of studded jewelled earrings and I am allowed to look in the mirror. I don't recognise myself. I look, well, I look like I can compete with Theresa today. Like I don't look so plain and ugly next to her. Farley was right, I look like a Queen. If the queen was a red.

…

Once we are all dressed, the event starts. We all look immaculate, and even some of the guards and maids turn their heads when we all walk towards the ballroom. It makes me smile, because I cannot wait to see Theresa's face. And Cal's. For some reason, I hope I look good enough. When we get to the entrance, the place is packed full of silvers. There are people everywhere, music and food. Drinks. Conversation. The ballroom is dimly lit, intimate. There are white and silver flowers everywhere, and the theme of the rest of the event is red and black. The colour that best represents Cal and his reign. His Kingdom. It looks rich, royal.

I look around, trying to find someone familiar. My eyes land on the person I deep down was looking for, Cal.

…

 **Cal POV**

I see her eyes first, the dark brown I was so used to seeing in the morning after sleeping beside her. My eyes then travel to the rest of her face, her full lips, her neck, her cheeks. Beautiful. Her hair is swept up, and a couple of pieces of hair frame her face. My eyes then make their way down her neck, the neck I used to kiss, her cleavage, her hips, the hips I used to grab. I try and stop bringing the memories to mind.

The dress clings perfectly to her frame, and the sheer material starts just above her upper thighs. I catch a glimpse of her legs, sun kissed from the summer sun. I bite my lip hard, to stop myself from thinking what I keep thinking. Bad things, things that I shouldn't be thinking on me pre-wedding party. I should be thinking these things about my future wife.

Someone is talking to me but all I keep staring at is her and the way she bites her lip. The dress is made for her. She was… made for me.

…

 **Mare POV**

He is staring. And I mean staring. His eyes make their way from my lips, to my neck and cheeks. He looks at my hair, then his eyes travel down my chest, my hips. He bites his lip when he looks at my hips and I wonder what on earth he is thinking about. He then looks at my legs, and I remember the dress shows my legs from upper thigh down. He bites his lip, and I can see he is trying to concentrate on something else. Something other than my legs. I remember wrapping my legs around his waist. Its my turn to bite my lip. Someone is talking to him, but he is not paying attention. He keeps staring. They turn, to look at what has got the King's attention. When they see me, they start to stare too. In fact, plenty of people have turned to analyse my dress, my hair, my makeup. Me. I feel naked all of a sudden.

"Ok" Farley says and grabs my elbow. "We need to move out of the line of sight" and we make our way to the drinks table. Cameron starts to converse with one of the soldiers, they compliment her dress and hair. She smiles, and I see that deep down under the years of hard work, slaving away, is a girl who wants to be loved too. Kilorn is gone, and when Farley and I look around, we see him with Maria. We laugh with each other, and toast to Kilorn.

"At least we can say this visit wasn't a complete waste" I say as I take a sip of white wine. Its bitter, but a couple of more sips get me used to it.

"Well you certainly made an entrance Mare. You should have seen Theresa's face" she laughs to herself. I almost kick myself because I didn't get to see it. I was too busy staring at Cal staring at me. "Actually, turn around, she is still staring". I do what Farley says, and what do you know, its exactly what I expected from Theresa.

If looks could kill. She is wearing a beautiful dress, made of what looks to be glass. Silver panels, all over her dress. Her hair is down, long and beautiful. Looks as though she has hair extensions in too. Her makeup is dark, and her look is not what I expected from Theresa. In fact, it is more a style I would expect from Evangeline. She looks at me, takes a sip of her wine, and turns. She hates me even more than I thought she could. I turn back to Farley, but the look she gives me makes me turn back around, wondering who is behind me right now.

"Mare Barrow. Looks like you have enemies greater than me" Evangeline. She smiles, not in her usual way. Genuine. She looks happy. She is wearing a silver dress too, but it is jewelled. Extremely jewelled. Her hair is in a long braid. She looks beautiful, as always. Dangerous too. No one should be fooled.

"I never thought I would live to see the day someone hated me more than you do" I reply, smiling back. I lift my glass to toast her, and she does the same. She turns to Farley, nods, and toasts with her too. "Farley, this is Evangeline". Farley nods politely and excuses herself, letting us talk. "What are you doing here? I thought after the whole Theresa and Cal situation, you wouldn't have returned". She nods, knowingly.

"I wouldn't have, but to be completely honest, I just wanted to see this Theresa character crash and burn. We both know she is not fit to be by Cal's side" she says as she takes a sip of her wine. Of course she would think that. Samos family has always made it known they are the only ones worthy of the crown.

"Of course…you are supposed to be by his side" I say. It has always been known that was her only wish.

"No Mare" she takes another sip until the glass is empty. "You are". She places the glass down, and walks away. Just like that. I don't believe my ears, Evangeline would rather see me up there. A red. A Queen. What the hell is happening to this world. Has everyone gone mad. I take a page out of her book and take a large sip until the glass is empty.

…

 ***** Hey Guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **It is the beginning of the event, so don't worry, there is more to come. More Cal and Mare of course. Plenty more.**

 **I am falling in love with this story myself and the direction I want to take it. I wish I had more time to write, in more detail, add more characters and their POV, but it is hard with time constraints. Also, I love Cal and Mare, so I could write about them forever haha!**

 **It doesn't take me long to write up a chapter, I just don't want it to get boring.**

 **Thank you for leaving reviews. You have no idea how motivated I get when I have comments to update. This is probably why I have been updating every day or twice a day.**

 **As always, please comment, review and follow.**

 **You can follow me on Instagram if you are curious who I am Nat_x_life**

 **I will update the next chapter tonight.**

 **Tash xx**


	17. 17 - The truth comes out

**Chapter 17**

I stay by the bar, and grab another wine, needing a distraction. What Evangeline says stays with me. We haven't seen eye to eye ever since we met. In fact, she would have killed me given the chance, but I was always stronger. I think we have more of an understanding of what the other needs and wants now though. I think Evangeline's struggle to make her father happy, and to be what she was raised to be, takes over the person she actually is. I take another sip of wine, especially when I see Anabel Lerolan walking towards me. Cal's grandmother. The woman who made him King and made him have to decide over his kingdom or me. She might as well be my enemy now for the pain she has caused.

"Miss Barrow" she says, eyes going from my face to my feet. She looks displeased. It makes me happy. "I did not think you and the Guard would attend this event. Especially you." Her words hit me hard. Why would any normal person come to watch the person they love celebrate with the person they are marrying? Only I would.

"I figured it would be best to make an appearance. Wouldn't want anyone thinking I had something to hide" I say, taking another sip. Part of me wants to take the bottle from the bar and sit in a corner. Anything is better than having this painful conversation. Anabel turns towards where Theresa and Cal are mingling and chatting with other silvers. Just between them, I can see more status and money than I would have in a lifetime. Cal is laughing, and Theresa has her hand on his shoulder.

"Not my first choice for our future Queen, but she will do" Anabel says, still watching. "Evangeline would have made a better fit. Her family has power and that is important in a royal line Mare". I don't say anything. What can I say. Of course she would want Evangeline to be Queen. That was her plan all along. Theresa was not someone she accounted for. I was the last thing she accounted for. The only reason she can stand me is because of Cal. Because I saved him in a time when he could have lost himself. To kill your father, and not have control of yourself, would send anyone over the edge. We had each other in that time. It got us through.

I turn towards Cal and Theresa again, and see Cal watching us, no doubt wondering what his grandmother is saying to me. By my expression, I probably look as upset as I feel. No one likes to be told they aren't good enough. Even though I know I am a red and not royalty, it still hurts to know you can't be with someone because of it. I turn away from him, unable to look at him anymore.

"Looks like Theresa doesn't like it when my grandson looks at you" she says smiling. "Speech time Mare". I turn to see Theresa dragging Cal towards the front of the room. Speech time it is. Great. All I need to hear now is how much they love each other and how they can't wait to get married and have kids. It cuts me to my core. Jealous Mare rears her ugly head even more.

"Thank you everyone for joining us tonight to celebrate our union" Theresa starts. She smiles brightly at Cal and he smiles back, politely. "I never expected I would be here, and that a terrible accident, where I was a victim of violence, would bring me closer to you. You nursed me back to health, checked on me every day and made me believe in kindness again" she takes his hand and looks at me before turning back to him. "I love you, and always will". I stare. Unable to believe what I am hearing. Victim of violence, nurse back to health. Boo hoo I feel like yelling. Anabel looks at me, and I don't bother to look at her. She probably loves this. "My husband to be would also like to say a few words" she says, and hands the crowd over to Cal.

He looks uncomfortable for just a little moment, and I think I am the only one who knows the real him. This speech was not meant to happen. To everyone else he looks cool, calm and collected. He smiles, and puts on a façade in front of the wealthy silvers beaming up at the young King. He demands the crowd, and he definitely has my attention too.

"Thank you Theresa. I can always count on you to gather the attention of a crowd" he says, and everyone laughs. Theresa beams and nods to some silvers in the front row, whispering something. The people have definitely drawn closer to Theresa. I don't blame them. From their perspective, she is perfect. He stops for a moment, trying to gather his words. He looks like he doesn't know what to say, but composes himself enough. "When I met Theresa, she was a breath of fresh air. Her heart, her kindness and maturity, made me begin to care for her deeply" he looks at her and smiles, and she does too. I can see them remembering something and it makes me angry. What memories could they have, in such a short time, that would be better than mine and Cal's. "I know you will be a great wife one day, a great mother too" Theresa looks at him for a split second with confusion. I do too. One day. Why would he say one day, when the wedding is around the corner. Is this wedding happening. He notices her face change, her smile becoming forced. "I love you" he says, and they kiss.

The room erupts in cheers, claps and whistles. I leave, unable to watch. He loves her. That was all I needed to hear. And all I needed to not hear. I walk fast, past silvers, and rush to the open balcony, which connects with the ballroom. No one is outside. Everyone was inside for the speech.

I walk towards the edge of the balcony, and look over to the beautiful garden. The water fountain is on, and the lights in the dark make it look majestic. I focus on that. I don't want to focus on Cal and Theresa inside, confessing their love for each other. Its all too much.

"Mare" Cal says. I close my eyes. I don't want him here. There is nothing he can say. Why is he even here. I turn my head, but not my body. I must look sad, because he slowly walks over to me, like he is approaching a wounded animal. I hate that this affects me. I turn back towards the garden. I don't want to look at him. He stands next to me, but I don't look over at him. I just keep a straight face, and focus ahead. Breathe Mare. "You look beautiful" he says. Why does he say things like that. Why say it if you just confessed your love for another woman.

"Thank you" is all I say. I don't care to elaborate. I don't want to argue with him.

"Are you enjoying the party?" he asks. I almost scoff but hold myself back.

"Yes, thank you." Is all I say again. I want him to leave me alone. This is too much. He doesn't budge, he just takes a deep breath, the frustration is etched all over his body language. He looks down, his arms holding the balcony rails while he stands a little further away.

"What am I supposed to do Mare?" he asks. When I don't reply, he keeps going. "What was I supposed to do? In that situation?" he knows exactly why I ran out here. He knows what he did wrong. I don't even have to make him feel guilty. "She caught me by surprise. The speech wasn't planned" I still don't say anything. It doesn't change what he said. I take a small breath, just enough to gather myself. I put my hands on the railing too, and after a moment, push myself away and start to walk inside. Everything I want to say won't change anything. A hand holds me back. "Please, talk to me" he says. I hear the worry in his voice, the worry for I don't know what. Is he afraid of losing me. Is he afraid of hurting my feelings. Is he afraid that he should have told me he loved her before he said it. To prepare me. I don't know anymore.

"There is nothing to talk about Cal" I say. I turn back to him. "I'm happy that you are happy".

"Don't lie to me" he says quickly. "Tell me how you really feel!" he yells slightly. The frustration is clear.

"I told you. I'm happy for you" I am lying. I hate this. I hate Theresa. I hate that he loves her.

"Why do you keep lying to me! Why would you walk away if you were happy for me. There is more to it Mare. Just tell me" I go to walk away, but he grabs my arm, pulling me back to him. "Just tell me. Before its too late" he begs.

"Fine!" I yell, my composure is gone. The jealousy, the anger and the hurt boils over. Why couldn't he just leave it alone. "You want to know how I feel! I hate it. I hate seeing you and Theresa together. I hate seeing her touch you, and kiss you and you kiss her". His expression changes. He looks shocked, like he didn't know. How could he not. "I can't believe you just told her you loved her" my voice dies towards the end, the hurt taking over. I shake my head. I have to keep it together. "Just forget it Cal. Just, just go back to the party. Forget it" I say and try to walk away. He grabs me again, not letting me leave. He pulls me towards him, my head in both his hands…

…

 ***** Review, Follow and Comment. More coming soon :)**

 **P.S I will add more Evangeline and a special appearance is coming soon. Can you guess which character is coming back?**

 **Tash xx**


	18. 18 - There is no end to our story

**Chapter 18**

I struggle out of his grasp, not wanting this to end in a kiss. If we kiss, I end up forgetting why we left each other in the first place. I can't do that now. Too much has changed and he has made his choice. He can't give up the crown for me and he won't. Just like I won't give up my cause.

"Don't" I say. "Don't" pulling his hands off my face.

"Why not?" he says, not letting go of me. He grabs my waist and pulls me towards him. If someone sees us, this would look so wrong on his end. My face is close to his, and for a moment I wish I could just kiss him. Just to feel his lips once more. Its been too long. I know he wants the same.

"Because you are engaged" that stops him in his tracks. His face looks sad, and I take it one step further. "And you love her. That is enough for me". Voices ring out, coming closer to the balcony doors, and I pull away, managing to get out of his grasp. I walk fast, away from him, so I don't fall into his trap. I walk back into the party, trying to find Farley or Cameron. Anyone to get me away from what just could have happened.

"Mare?" Cameron says as she approaches me. She is holding a wine, a soldier on her hand, giggling. I look as I feel, shocked. No way she is with a silver. I mean, no way. She must be really drunk.

"Mare" Cal. Comes up from behind me. I'm trapped. Cameron looks at Cal, her brows coming together. Cal looks at Cameron and then to his soldier. "Martin" he says. "Make sure you get Cameron safely back to her room. That's an order". Martin nods.

"I'm not ready to go yet" Cameron says, sounding like a whining child.

"Not now Cameron. When you are ready. Just… stay off the wine" Cal says, sounding concerned for her. I am concerned too, hoping she doesn't get too drunk off the wine. He is a silver and maybe she will kick herself in the morning for being so flirty.

"What's happening here" Cameron says, her words slurring. "What did you do to Mare?" she points at Cal.

"Nothing. He didn't do anything. We were just leaving Cameron" I go to take her but she refuses to put her arm around me. "Lets go. I want to leave" I say, frustrated. I just want to go to bed and be as far away from Cal as I can.

"Mare" Cal says. He grabs me by the elbow and whispers in my ear. "I need to talk to you. Please" he begs. I don't want to hear it.

"Cameron" I say but she shakes her head and starts to walk away.

"No Mare. I am having fun, and maybe if you stopped being so serious and moody all the time you would too" she shakes her head and looks at me with real sadness. The drunk Cameron disappears for a moment. "We all miss the old Mare" and with that she is gone. Old Mare. I am me. I haven't changed. Sure I have been a little off since everything went down, but I am still sarcastic as ever. I haven't changed. Cal is still standing next to me, holding my elbow, trying to get me to follow him. Does he not see everyone staring. I pull out of his grasp and head for the bar. He follows of course, but I don't pay him any attention. I take a wine glass and scull the whole thing in one go. It is bitter, but I know I will like the effect it has on me later. I go to take another but Cal stops me. He lets out an exasperated sigh.

"Mare…" he warns, dragging out my name. He sounds tired. But I don't want to co-operate with him. I always do. I always have to listen and watch him parade around with his new wife. Kissing, hugging, touching and loving each other. I make a disgusted sound at the thought. "There are better ways to talk to me. Drunk is not one of them" he says, taking his own sip of wine from a glass. The frustration etched on his face.

"How many times do I have to say, I don't want to speak to you. I don't care" I look at him, and roll my eyes, reaching past him to take a wine bottle off the counter. He looks at me and smirks.

"If you think I am letting you take the whole bottle to get yourself drunk, you have another thing coming". He eyes the bottle, no doubt thinking how he can get it off me.

"You don't let me do anything Cal" I say as I lean closer to him, the only thing separating our bodies is the bottle of wine. I bring my voice to a whisper. "I don't listen to you anymore" his lips are so close, we are so close. Intimate. He leans in just a little more.

"Don't test me" he says, slowly. The sexual tension is probably radiating off of us right now. I am close to him, his face is close to me. He is looking at me like he wants to rip my dress off. I look to the side, not seeing anyone approach us.

"Oh look, your ball and chain" I say and he turns, to look for Theresa. She is not there of course, but within the time he looked, I left. I walked out the side door and start sprinting towards the old library, taking the bottle of wine with me. I hear someone running for me, and when I turn, its Cal. He looks pissed. No doubt because I got one over him with that trick. I laugh to myself. Sucker. I keep running, in the direction of my room, to try and get him off my tail. He expects me to go there, but I will try and dodge him so I can run to the library. No one would know I was there getting drunk in my sorrows.

Running in high heels is hard though. I push my legs as hard as I can, but I never expected how difficult it would be. Cal is reaching me, and its harder than I thought to get away. I decide to just run for the library and lock myself in. I run to the doors, open them and close them quickly, just in time to hear a loud bang as Cal reaches them. I lock it, once and twice. There are 2 bolted locks.

"Mare. Open the door" he says, puffed out. I am breathing hard too.

"Go away!" I yell. "Just get off my back for once" I say, my body threatening to go into a fit of laughter. At the whole situation of course. The fact I have a whole bottle of wine and I managed to trick him. I am definitely getting drunk. I don't hear him reply, so I crack the wine open and go towards a far bookshelf, down the back of the library. Its dark and nice. I settle down, pull my dress out in front of me and start drinking. I realise I will probably not be a happy drunk. In fact, probably a very bad drunk. Oh well. I take another sip. I decide to undo my hair too, throwing the pins on the floor. My hair falls in long thick curls on my shoulders. I scratch my head, itchy from the hairspray they put layers of on me.

"Do you really think there is one entrance to this library" Cal says, standing at the end of the hall. He starts to come closer, and I sigh. Of course.

"I was hoping you would give up" I sigh again. I cant believe I was so stupid. "But no, you are the most annoying person I have ever met" I say as I point at him with the bottle. I take another sip.

"I don't love her Mare" he says and I stop drinking. The wine pauses at my lips, hoping I heard that right.

"What… what did you say?" I ask, putting the wine bottle down slowly and sounding as confused as I feel. He steps closer.

"I said, I don't love her" he pauses for a second, searching my expression and then continues. "I said those things because I was put on the spot, and everyone expected me to say it when she did" he kicks at the floor, even though there is nothing there. He is nervous. "I knew the minute I said it I shouldn't have. I saw you leave and I realised that I was not saying it to the right person" My heart beats fast and hard. Is this what I think it means. I cant get my hopes up, just because he doesn't mean it, doesn't mean he can leave her. We both know that now. "I don't love her Mare. I think we both know my heart will always belong to someone else". I sigh, not knowing what else to say. I thought he did love her, but maybe I was just looking for reasons to hate him. If I didn't stop loving him, why did I think he could stop loving me. "I just thought you should know that. Even though you cant stand me, I didn't want you to think that I moved on" with that he leaves.

I sit there, in shock. Not knowing what to do or say. The wine must be taking over, because I cant let him leave. Not after he said that he doesn't love her. If I don't go after him, maybe he will start loving her. Stupid Mare. What the hell are you thinking. You are drunk.

I get up, leave the wine and run after him. Through the bookshelves, the large library, I think I have almost lost him. But he is near the end of the large hallway leading to the entrance of the library where I came in. I run towards him, and I think he hears me coming because he turns slowly. When I reach him I jump into his arms and kiss him. My lips finding his in an instant. I kiss him hard and fast, but Cal and I have always been in sync. He kisses me back and all that there is in that moment is us. The last 6 months disappear, the last 4 days here in the castle disappear. Theresa, well she is definitely not on my mind. All that matters is this.

My legs are wrapped around him, and he grabs my thighs to place me in a better position. His tongue finds mine and our kisses get more and more passionate by the minute. His hands squeeze me, my hips and thighs. He pulls my dress up until his hands are clinging onto my skin. I let him kiss my neck, and I cant help but moan at how much I want him. How much I missed this. Its wrong, but in the moment it feels right. Even though we can't last, we still need each other for now. To get us through.

He walks forward, towards the set of desks, where students usually study and where I remember coming to study as Mareena. We are not studying now. No. He sits me on the desk, and we don't break our kisses, they just get more intense. I explore his body, my hands finding his belt. I pull it undone, and he doesn't stop me. He groans under my touch, wanting me the same way I want him. I lift his shirt, and kiss his stomach, his chest. Running my tongue down his waist. He grabs my hair into his fist, and pulls my head up to him, kissing me with such force. Like he has wanted this as long as I have.

He pulls down the straps of my dress, kissing my shoulder and neck. I close my eyes, thinking that it cant get any better than this. When we are together. His lips. I would never get sick of them, or him. If we were King and Queen, we would be the ones they write about. The ones who were so in love, that everyone could see it. Cal's hands go to my dress, and he pulls it up, still kissing my neck. A sound at the door startles us both. We turn, and someone is trying to get in.

"Push it down then!" we hear, and I realise its Theresa at the door. She sounds hysterical. I look at Cal, panic on both our faces. She can't see us. No one can. If they do, there is no way we will be able to get to Maven. There will be chaos. I pull my dress back into place and Cal scrambles to get his belt and shirt back on. I'm fixing my hair, trying to get it all back into place. He lost a shoe, so he is hopping up and down, trying to get it on. He looks at me and laughs, a quiet laugh, and I cant help it but I do too. We always have to complicate things. I motion for him to use the front, but he motions no. We scramble not knowing what to do. He runs to me, grabs my face in his hands and kisses me hard.

"Go through the back, go back to the party, stay for a little while at least" he kisses me again. "I have a plan" I nod and he kisses me again. I push him off me, and he smirks, pulling me back again.

"Just go. She can't find us" I say, trying to get out of his grasp. He kisses me again, and I manage to run out towards the back. I look back at Cal, who is standing there, deep in thought. He runs over to the bookshelf, looking for something. I don't stay to see, I run out the back and towards the party. I have to use the garden, and go the long way, but I need to be there. I replay the night in my head, the kiss, everything. How can we go back now. What do we do. I decide to let Cal tell me later, and decide to give myself time to think.

…

I get back to the party, and try and find Farley, to mingle with her. She is long gone though, left the party hours ago. I find Martin and ask where Cameron is. He says he took her to her room. I nod and thank him. Kilorn is no where in sight either, so I decide to stay as long as I can, until Theresa sees I was here.

She storms in shortly after, looking around and finding me. Cal is tailing her, and grabs her arm and tells her something. He gives her a book, and she looks at it. She deeply admires it. The fear and anger is replaced by something else. She reaches up and kisses Cal. He kisses her, but not passionately. No, his eyes are open and the kiss ends as quick as it begins. He whispers something to her and I feel that jealousy come back. I know he doesn't love her, and this is an act, but it still hurts to see. She grabs him and they walk away, but he looks back at me, a small knowing smile reaches his lips. I leave shortly after.

…

In the morning, a note arrives with my breakfast, as they call it off because Theresa has a headache and Cal is to stay with her. Convenient. It is hidden under the teapot, and I unfold it the minute the maid leaves. A couple of short lines. Simple yet everything I needed to hear.

 _I will always love you, and only you Mare. You know that. There is no end to our story. Your Cal._

…

 ****Hey Guys,**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will write up another 2 today, and the special character will be making their appearance. A couple of people have gotten it right.**

 **As to the question of how long this fanfiction will go on for. I am not sure, but it is definitely not over. I will try and stretch it as far as I can towards the release of the last book. It is all that is getting me through until then haha.**

 **As always, follow, favourite and review. I love that you are all enjoying it. Makes me so happy.**

 **Tash xx**


	19. 19 - Missing

**Chapter 19**

At around lunch time, I go to look for the others. This morning when I went to check on Cameron, she threw a pillow at me and told me to go away. I laughed, and told her that alcohol was not her friend and I would tell her everything she did at lunch. She threw another pillow.

Kilorn was already up when I visited him. He told me all about his night with Maria, and if I didn't know better, I would say that they had something serious going on. Like maybe, to the point, of her having to come with us back to the Guard. He laughed when I said it, but I could see him contemplating what he would do. Was Kilorn in love. I was happy for him. At least he found an uncomplicated red girl. I am sure Cal would let her leave the castle and her position if we asked.

When I visited Farley this morning, she wasn't in her room. I figured she would be back at lunch, and that she probably went for a run. No doubt, feeling uncomfortable after being in a dress, and needing something normal to get her mind off of everything. Seeing Farley yesterday in her dress, made me think of everything she lost. I lost. My family lost. I shake the thought. I'm already emotional, now all I need is to think of my lost brother. When I visit her now, she is still not in her room. I knock a couple more times and nothing. I start to worry, so I decide to open the door, and see if everything is ok. When I open it, the first thing I see is her dress, strewn on the bed. Her heels are on the floor. Her bed is made, not even slept in. I push down the worry that starts to go through me. She is ok. Its Farley after all. I decide to wait a couple of more hours, in her room. She should be back any time.

…

Dinner comes and passes and Farley is no where in sight. Cameron and Kilorn have not seen her since last night, and we all start to get worried. We search the castle, the grounds. Maybe she got drunk and fell asleep outside. I shake off the thought knowing well that Farley would not do something like that.

I run to Cal's room, needing to speak to him. I need him to help me find Farley. This is unlike her. I barge into his room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Theresa demands. They are eating dinner together, and they have plenty of space, he has a dining table that can fit 12 people in his room. I rush past and put my hands on the opposite end of the table, facing Cal.

"Farley is missing" is all I say, staring at him. He puts down the piece of bread he had in his hand immediately and stands.

"What? How long?" he asks, seriously concerned. "You checked the castle?" I nod.

"Since last night. This is not like her Cal, you know that. And I know something is seriously wrong" I start pacing, thinking the worst. What if a silver hurt her, knew who she was and decided to get back at us.

"What does this have to do with us" Theresa says. I turn, my face a mask of anger. "Not a big loss" she says and I go for her. My body moving me forward before I realise what I am doing. Cal gets in the way, stopping me before I can rip her head off.

"Say another word and I will kill you" I say to her, dead serious. She blinks, and for a moment looks terrified.

"Theresa, get out" Cal says, calmly. She stares, her face going pale. "I need to speak to Mare and I don't want you here. Leave" I look at Cal then. The mask on his face gone, and the anger slowly creeping up. He hates the way Theresa speaks to me and he hates what she said about Farley. This is the Cal I know and love. The protector. He cares about us. All of us. She huffs and leaves, slamming the door behind her. She doesn't say anything of course. She knows better than to overstep more than she has.

"I'm serious Cal. This is not like her. I saw her last when I spoke to Evangeline…" I stop. If Evangeline did anything to her. An animal like sound leaves my voice as I push the chair in front of me. "I will kill her. I will kill her if she did anything. All of them!" I scream. I need to find Farley. I need to make sure Clara has a mother. She has lost enough already. This is all my fault. Cal takes my hands and pulls me forward, placing his hands around me, hugging me tight.

"Shh Mare, we will find her. I promise. Nothing has happened to her. We will find her" he keeps saying the words, and they start to calm me. He moves his body back, to look at me in the eyes. "I will get all my soldiers to look for her, go to your room and wait for me. I'll be there within the hour, and hopefully we have found her by then. Contact the Guard in the meantime and see if she returned to your base" I nod. He kisses my forehead, and I close my eyes. I feel safe for the moment. And I let him hold me, until I move myself back to my room, to wait for the longest hour of my life.

…

When I get to my room I pace, back and forth. I have Cameron and Kilorn contact the Guard. I wait for them to let me know what happens. In that instant I remember, Blackbird. I bet no one has checked Blackbird. Only Farley, Cameron and Kilorn know where we parked it. Maybe she is there. I don't wait to tell Cal, or Cameron and Kilorn. I leave my room, run towards the entrance of the castle.

"Miss, you can't leave the castle without telling me your name so I can let you back in" I run past the guard and hear him yell. "Miss!" I keep running and turn around enough to yell back.

"Mare Barrow". My legs move fast, hard. All the running I have done doesn't compare to how fast I am moving in this moment. I just need to see her face, there. I just need her to be ok. All the thoughts that run through my head. Seeing her body, lying in a pool of water. Face down, pale. Blood. All the worst things run through my mind while I run. No Mare. No. She is alive.

When I get to blackbird, I open up the cabin, rushing into the plane. The lights aren't on, nothing is working. Beside the door there is a switch. I turn it on, and the lights flicker until they are at a standstill. What I see in front of me doesn't register. It can't be. No. No. No. I must be dreaming.

Farley is there. She is looking at me. No blood on her. Nothing wrong. Her hair is still in a high pony tail, her hair sleek but slightly messy from the night before. She is wearing her normal gear. All black. Her makeup is still immaculate. She is smiling, a sad smile.

Next to her is someone I never thought I would see again. My brother. Shade.

 ***Surprise. Stay tuned for the next chapter. I promise, you will not want to miss it.**

 **P.s I know everyone is probably like, whaaaat! But remember, its fan fiction, and I promise all will be explained in the next chapter. It will be posted today.**

 **Tash xx**


	20. 20 - Found

**Chapter 20**

Shade. Alive. Here. What. How. I can't think straight. This is not possible.

"Shade" my voice is small, unbelieving. Tears start to stream down my face, because this can't be. I saw him die. I saw him be buried. I lost him. Shade. My head moves from side to side, and he looks at me and smiles.

"Don't cry Mare" he says with his voice. Its his voice. I shake my head. No, he was dead. He is alive. I look from Shade to Farley. Not believing, until I look at Farley and she has tears streaming down her face too. She nods at me, a small nod, but enough to tell me that its really him. He moves closer to me, and I take a step back, unable to keep the tears from falling. I spent all this time blaming myself for his death, grieving the brother I thought I lost, and here he is. I analyse him. His hair is the same, brown like mine. Honey coloured eyes. His tall frame, although he looks skinnier than I remember. The handsomest Barrow. My brother. Alive. It registers all at once, hitting me like a moving train and I run into his arms, throwing myself at him. Its really him. I cry, unattractive sobs come from me. I cry into his shoulder while he pats my hair, Farley cries. Even Shade cries. We cry until there are no more tears left.

…

When we are done with the reunion I have to ask the question that I have wanted to ask since I saw him. Since it registered. "How? I don't understand how this is possible" I'm speaking fast. "Where did you go?" I say to Farley. "Did you know?" I cant stop the questions.

"Calm down Mare" Farley says. "I will explain everything, just calm down" she gestures with her hands to calm down. I breathe, looking at my brother, smiling at him. I notice neither of them are smiling back. Why aren't we jumping for joy. Something feels wrong. "Mare, I need you to be calm with what I am about to tell you. I have reacted, and I need you to stay strong for me" ok now she is scaring me.

"Let me start with how I'm alive" Shade says. I nod and listen intently. Farley is looking down, she looks very different. Sad, worried. What is wrong. I decide to be patient and listen. "Do you remember how I died Mare" I nod, not wanting to remember the way his heart was pierced with the needle, how he died before his feet hit the ground. I remember Jon, not warning us of my brothers death. Wait. Shade sees my expression, and nods along. Jon.

"It wasn't you" he nods. "Jon warned you" he nods again.

"It wasn't me. You remember what a shifter can do Mare." I remember, Nanny was a shifter. I still don't get how this is possible. "Well before we infiltrated Corros Prison, Jon told me that if I went, if I fought, I would die. I didn't believe him at first, but then he told me that Farley was pregnant and that if I fought, I would never meet my daughter. I took a risk, and believed him" he nods, and I know the next part cant be good. "I met a newblood who had the same ability as Nanny. She could take your power, and become you. All of you. It wasn't me that was teleporting everyone. It was her. Her name was Luna." He says the name solemly. And I understand why. He sacrificed a new blood so he could live. He knew she would die, and he let her. Exactly when Jon said he would die, Luna did, as Shade. Its all too much for me. I stand up and pace the plane, happy my brother is alive, but distraught that someone died in his place. While we all mourned for him, we were mourning this girl, who ended up dying a forgotten soldier.

"Where were you?" I ask. Where was he when we were crying endless tears, when Farley gave birth. Where was he.

"I went back to war Mare. I couldn't handle what I had done. It killed me. I should have died that day. Not that poor girl" a tear escapes his eye. I see the pain, but part of me thinks I would have done the same. How many lives have I sacrificed. How many people have I killed to live. I cant judge. "Jon said it wasn't safe for me to be a part of your lives yet. I believed him, because everything he said came true. Farley had Clara and you killed Elara. All of it was his prediction. He told me everything". Jon told him everything, but hid it from me. Bastard. "He also told me that I would return today" I look at him in confusion.

"Why today?" I ask. What makes today the day he is allowed to come back. Farley speaks for the first time in a long time.

"Because Maven has Gisa Mare" My heart stops. "And Clara" I freeze. No. No. This can't be. No. Their expressions tell me this is true.

"What do you mean he has Gisa and Clara?" I start yelling "What do you mean!" I cant control myself, my body starts shaking and the lights start flickering. Thunder and lightning start, I can hear it. I can feel it. I cant control it. Farley hands me a paper, her eyes filling with tears. Shade's head is down. This is where the sadness came from. This is why I have felt uneasy. It was too good to be true.

I take the letter.

 _Mare,_

 _I didn't want to have to take such extreme action, but you have made it this way. Your constant need to run away from me, to displease me, has made me have to hurt you the only way I know how._

 _I have your sister. I have your niece. I will not spare them, unless you come to me, and surrender once and for all._

 _I ask you once. I won't ask you again._

 _You have until first Friday. Come alone. You know where. I know my brother knows._

 _Come alone._

 _Or they die._

 _Maven._

 **** Hey guys,**

 **I'm sorry and not sorry at the same time haha.**

 **So that is that. That is my direction of the story. I know some of you will hate this, and that is ok. It is a massive risk, but I had to take it. I love Shade, and I love Farley and I don't think they had their chance. Their family never got a chance. Im excited to tell their story.**

 **Maven wants Mare. He always has. Cal doesn't want to give Mare up. He never will. It's time for them to go to war.**

 **I have more twists and turns. Evangeline is a part of this story, and im sorry to say, but its not all happy endings for some of our characters. Only time will tell.**

 **Please keep reading. Review the story. I will keep writing. I will try and get some more stuff up, but this weekend will be so busy for me, so I don't know how much more I can write. I am also working on my own book, so I have been writing that on the side. Busy busy.**

 **Please review and I will try my best. Also review your thoughts of the story. Do you like Shade being back?**

 **Thank you & can't wait to hear your feedback!**

 **Tash xx**


	21. 21 - Not again

**Chapter 21**

I look up at Farley and Shade, and their expressions tell me everything I need to know. Its true.

"How?" I say, unable to breathe. "How did they get to them? Oh god" the realisation hits. "Mum, dad?" Farley interrupts before I can panic.

"They're ok Mare. The soldiers who took Gisa and Clara knocked them around a little, but they are ok" Farley looks drained. I can see her trying to hold it together, but it is slowly threatening to tear her apart. Shade too. He looks exhausted.

"You know what this means right?" They don't look at me. We all know what I have to do. I have to listen to the letter. One thing we know about Maven, is that he does not make empty threats. His threats always end up coming to fruition. I shiver thinking about how scared they must be. First Friday. That's this coming Friday. 5 days. It's too late. I need to go today. I don't want them there with him. "We need to move. We need to get to him. Do the swap. Now" Shade stands and walks over to me, he places his hand on my cheek.

"Its ok Mare" he soothes me, and I still cant believe he is here. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to". Its quite the opposite. I need to do this. Even though I promised I would never be his prisoner, for Clara and Gisa, I would send my head to him in a box. I would die. I don't care. They know that too. They are innocent. It has to be me.

The door starts to bang, hard, and someone is on the other side. We hear voices, and I know its Kilorn and Cameron. They must have been wondering, and the hour has passed since Cal was supposed to come to me. Farley moves to open the door. The realisation hits Kilorn first. Then Cal and then Cameron. The soldiers behind them, well they have no idea what is happening. To them, Shade is just another red. Little do they know he just came back from the dead.

"Shade? What? How" Kilorn runs into the hanger, and gives Shade a massive hug. Cameron runs to Farley and does the same.

"Long story" Shade says and hugs him back.

"I am so glad you are safe" Cameron says as Farley pats her on the back. A small smile returning, but it doesn't quite catch her eyes.

"What's wrong" Cal is the first to say. He is standing back, watching everything. Watching me. He sees it instantly in all our expressions. He knows something is wrong. I look at him, a sad expression on my face.

He instantly walks up to me, grabs my hand and asks again. "Mare. What's wrong" he squeezes my hand hard.

Here goes.

…

 **Farley POV**

"Son of a bitch!" Cal yells. He punches the wall, the anger radiating off him. I can see the fire start to manifest in his hand. The news is not what he wants to hear. "No. There has to be another way". Mare looks at him, a sad smile marking her face. No matter what anyone says, I haven't seen love quite like Cal and Mare. They fight one minute, make up the next. They protect each other at all costs, and no matter what, no matter how hard they try, they always end up back in each others arms. I can't tell Mare that, because she thinks it can never be, but I know. That is true love. Theresa stands no chance. We can all see it the minute Mare came back to Cal.

Cal's face is a mask of horror. I can see him replaying the last time Mare was with Maven and I know this is going to be hard on him. But he knows, just like we all do, that there is no other way. Maven will kill my child, and Gisa. Shade and I talked about it too. Shade. I am still processing that. I don't know how to feel. Its everything I wanted, but at the worst time. I cant even be happy that he is alive, because all I think about is the fact that Maven has Clara. That's all that matters to us both though. Our daughter. And Gisa. We can reunite properly when they are back.

The thought chills me, because Mare won't be with us. As much as we hate to admit it, we have to give her over. We will get her back, but we have to give her to him first. It's the only way.

….

 ****Hey Guys,**

 **Sorry it is such a short chapter. I will write more when I get home this afternoon. I am back at work today so I won't get to write during the day.**

 **I will have the next chapter up tonight, and it will be longer.**

 **Tash xx**


	22. 22 - I will burn it all down to save her

**Chapter 22**

We all head back to the castle, Shade included. Cal said he will set Shade up with a room, but Farley offered hers. I sometimes forget that they were technically a couple. Shade placed his arm around Farley while we walked back, kissed her lips softly, and I saw a moment. I saw the love. Farley couldn't hold in the tears, they streamed down her face all the way back to the castle. It was time for her to break too. Once in a while. Understandable when a psycho maniac has your daughter and your lover came back from the dead. Normal to lose your mind after that.

Cal refused to speak to me on our way back. In fact, everyone ignored me. It was quiet and every time I would try to say something to lighten the mood, either Cal or Kilorn would tell me to stop making jokes. That it wasn't funny. That I never take anything seriously. I tried to tell them that I was, but they kept ignoring me.

When we got back to the castle, Cal went straight to his workroom. I tried to follow, but Cameron pulled me back. Told me to give him time. So I will. Farley and Shade head to her room, no doubt to talk and do whatever it is they need to do. I don't want to know. Its me, Kilorn and Cameron, in my room.

"I have never hated anyone more than I hate him" Kilorn is the first to speak, pure hatred radiating off him. He hasn't sat down since we got here, he just paces the room. I nod. I am unsure what else to say. Maven is pure evil. Always has been and always will be.

"He needs to die. Soon. We need to move the mission up" I shake my head at Cameron. We can't risk it. Gisa and Clara are too important. Its too risky.

"No. We need to do what he says. We need to initiate an exchange, and then after, you guys need to find a way to get me back. Or find a way to kill him" I don't want to say anything else. It's the only way. The only thing that can be done now is to accept, and to find a way out of it. So that the same thing that happened before, doesn't happen. Maybe it will be harder for Maven now, now that Cal is King. Maybe it will be easier to kill him. I try not to think about it, as we all sit in silence, and calculate our next move.

…

 **CAL POV**

The minute I get back into my workroom, I throw everything around in a fit of rage. The chairs, the clock I restored, everything. I can't hold it in, my hands scorch everything I touch. The thought of Maven having Mare again. What he would do to her. I cant even begin to think about it. What he wants from her makes me sick, and scares me to my core. I cant lose Mare. Not her. Anyone but her. I think of Gisa and Clara though. And I know that there is no way Mare would let anything happen to them. Neither would I. I just need to think of another way. To not have to give her to him.

I cant think straight now though and my body wont stop burning up. I cant control my power when I am angry as ever. 5 days Cal. 5 days to save her. To save Gisa and Clara. I swear to myself that I wont let her go. I will find away.

Even if I have to give my life for hers. I will. Anything.

…

 **** Hey Guys, here is the next chapter. I am currently travelling home from work, and I am writing. I will continue to write when I get home. I cannot wait to go further into the story. I will keep updating.**

 **It is bittersweet. So sad, that they are in this situation, but everything is part of the story. Maven, well he is a total douche. We all know that. I have always loved Cal. I love the different POVs and I will continue showing different sides of the characters.**

 **Thank you for your comments. You all make me laugh with your enthusiasm and your excitement that Shade is alive.**

 **Review! Until the next chapter xx**


	23. 23 - Its time this ends

**Chapter 23**

The next day starts off chaotic. Kilorn and Cameron wont leave my side. They keep throwing ideas at me, and I keep having to remind them Maven will not accept anything less than me. 4 days left and we need to focus more on the plan after I'm gone. How to kill him. Shade and Farley agree with me, because I am being logical. But they still think maybe we can kill him when we get Gisa and Clara to safety. That maybe I can stay. A trick. I still don't like the risk. I appreciate they all want to save me, but all I want is to save my sister and niece. I don't care about my life anymore. Not when this is all my fault.

We are all sitting around my room when Maria comes in. She has a message from Cal. She says he wants us all to come to the dining hall. He has a plan, and he wants us all there. We all rush, immediately. We are hungry too, so if he is in the dining hall, he probably has food for us.

When we get there, he is seated at the table. So is Evangeline. I do a double take. Cal and Evangeline, together. Not trying to kill eachother. Theresa is not there. Wonder what that is about.

"Take a seat" he says, and we all do. I sit across from Cal. I want to be able to see him and be at a safe distance if I don't like his idea. I can't imagine that going well. There is food too, so we all immediately start stuffing our plates, high.

I grab some fruit, and when I say some I mean a tower on a plate. We never eat fruit. Its expensive. Cal doesn't eat and neither does Evangeline. He just sits, with his hand resting on his chair, under his chin. He leans back and watches me. Staring. He looks pissed. And I know why. Because I am going to give myself up. Nothing can stop me. I eat my grapes and stop, losing my appetite when I see him angry.

"What's your plan?" Farley says, swallowing the last of her pastry. We all need our energy.

"I'll keep it short. Because I already know Mare will say no" I scowl at him, but don't say anything. "We pretend to do the switch, and we give Mare over for a short time. We hide in close proximity, only a few of us and when the girls are safe, we attack. Evangeline has her weapons, Shade can teleport Mare to safety, I will attack my brother and anyone else who gets in my way" Kilorn and Cameron look at each other, and actually look like they agree. Farley and Shade do the same. I do not like this idea however.

"No" I say and Cal already stares me down, his eyes narrowing.

"Why not?" he says.

"Because, he said for me to come alone. And we know Maven will be a step ahead. He will know if you are hidden" I say, looking around at everyone. They don't look impressed with me.

"How will he know?" Cal argues.

"He just will! We can't risk it Cal" I say, getting frustrated.

"What if its just Cal and Shade. What if Shade gets the girls to me, in the distance, and Cal kills Maven. You will help him" Farley chimes in, looking at me.

"I like that idea too" Cal says.

"No. No one comes with me. I get the girls to safety, and I go with him. You find me after" I close myself off to any other suggestions.

"You're wrong Mare" Shade says. "There is another way. We have to be cautious but we cant just give you over" he says. Everyone nods along.

"I just know Maven. I know he will hurt them if we try to trick him. I don't want to risk them both for me" I look at Cal. "My life is not worth theirs. I have lived. They haven't" I look at the rest of them. "No. Its my decision in the end. The note was to me. And I am giving myself up. No plans, and no risk. Just no." I have to show that I am set in my way. They have to listen to me. Cal slams his hand on the table, making everyone jump. He gets up quickly, and places his hands on the table, looking at me square in the eye.

"Why do you always want to be the one risking yourself while we all stand aside and watch!" he yells, the frustration causing him to sound out of breath. "There is another way" he says, through his teeth. Its my turn to stand and yell.

"Because I am the reason all of this has happened!" I yell. Everything coming up to the surface now. "I am the reason my sister was injured, I am the reason you had to kill your father, I am the reason you lost your whole family, I am the reason my family doesn't have a home anymore. I am the reason my brother died. I am the reason Gisa and Clara might die. Its all me! Im done with everyone getting hurt because of me!" I'm speaking fast, tears streaming down my face. "I started this! And I will end it!"

I leave the room, and slam the door as hard as I can. I don't bother looking back when Shade says my name. I'm done risking everyone for my life. Its time to end this. Its time to end it all.


	24. 24 - Yes

**Chapter 24**

 **Cameron POV**

When Mare leaves, Cal slams his hand on the table again. Taking deep breaths to calm himself down. I don't blame him. It's frustrating to get through to Mare when she is set in her ways. But I also agree with Mare. Maven may already be a step ahead of us, and we can't risk the girls lives. We got Mare back once, we can do it again.

"We can't give her to him. You remember what happened last time" Cal tries to sound calm but we can all see he is breaking. This is too much even for the King. Losing Mare is the last thing he will do. But he is not alone. No one wants to lose her. She has even grown on me.

"You are better off being there for her Cal than trying to change her mind" Farley says. "Train her, console her and make her feel like she can win. Prepare her". Cal shakes his head, but doesn't say anything. He knows himself this can't go on. Her best chance is to have him help prepare her. To fight her way out.

"I think you should both talk first" Kilorn adds. "She needs you". Cal doesn't say anything. There is nothing to say.

"Stop being such a girl Cal" Evangeline speaks up. We all look at her in shock. "We all know Mare can fight. She has lightning for gods sake. She can kill any of us with a touch or a power surge. We need to stop seeing her as weak and start seeing her for who she is and what she can do" she looks at Farley. "You are right. Cal needs to train her and prepare her for the day she is in Maven's world. She is the only one who can kill him, and being on the inside is an advantage." She turns to Cal finally. "Use it. Don't crucify her for trying to save everyone she loves. You would do the same". She stands and leaves. And I can see Cal turn her words around in his head. Use it. She is right. We need to prepare Mare. We need her to win. Mare can save us all.

…

 **Mare POV**

I throw everything around my room, angry. So angry at Cal for pushing me on this. Making me feel guilty for wanting to save everyone. How dare he. He would do the same if he were in my shoes. No one understands. I can't have another innocent life taken because of me. I just can't.

A knock at my door. "Who is it?" I yell.

"It's me" Cal answers. I roll my eyes.

"Go away" I don't want to deal with him right now. I don't want to deal with his crap.

"No" he says. He opens the door, barging in. I can't say anything. It's his castle. I scoff, his castle. Only I would be in this situation. Arguing with a King.

"If you are here to yell at me I don't want to hear it" I walk towards the balcony "Just leave the way you came in". I go outside onto the balcony, needing air. Needing space. Time to think of my next move.

"I'm not here to yell" Cal walks towards me, and we stand side by side, looking out at the garden. We don't say anything for a little while. "I don't want him to have you again Mare. I thought we wouldn't be in this situation again. The last time was…" he doesn't have to finish. I remember what it was like. The scars are inside and out. They will never heal. For both of us.

"I know. But you know that there is no other way" I turn to him, grab his face, trying to get him to face me. He looks sad and it breaks my heart. "I will never forgive myself if anything happens to Gisa and Clara. And I will never forgive you if you try and stop me. So please don't" I step closer, my hand still holding his face, still trying to get him to turn to me completely. "I love you Cal." He turns his head, and looks at me, really looks. "We will get through this. You won't lose me" I love him, more than I ever thought I could. I don't want to leave him, I don't want Maven. But we don't get what we want. Cal and I never do.

Cal turns his body completely, he never breaks eye contact. He grabs my face in his hands, the way he has a million times, and places his lips softly on mine. He kisses me with such tenderness, not our usual style. He kisses me softly, and I lose my train of thought. I am frozen. I kiss him back of course, but we take our time. I hate to think it, but it's like we are savouring all the time we have left. Like it could and will end. Like we are on a timer, due to run out soon.

Cal pulls back slightly, his lips still on mine though. I feel them move when he says the words. "Marry me." I freeze, my heart stops for a second, thinking I must have heard it wrong. "When you come back to me. When all this is over Mare. Marry me".

…

 **Cal POV**

She doesn't say anything. She closes her eyes, and I don't regret the words that came out. Maybe I should have done it in another way. Maybe I should have had a ring and a proposal planned. Maybe I shouldn't already be engaged to someone else. It was all a mistake. Theresa was a mistake on my part. Mare was always the one I wanted. Maybe I should have asked her to marry me another way, but with Mare and I, there is no right way. This feels right.

"Yes" she says. My heart stops.


	25. 25 - Just us

**Chapter 25**

Cal leaves for a short time, to deal with Theresa. He says he will speak to her privately and then announce calling off the engagement, but I tell him not to announce it just yet. I tell him not to tell Theresa about us either. I don't want drama. I don't want people to know anything, and it is important that we keep a united front, until after this whole Maven situation is cleared up. Not only that, we don't want the kingdom and his reign to look unstable. The world is not ready for Cal and Mare just yet. Silver and red wedding. No way are they ready. He agrees, reluctantly. I also have to go and deal with my family, Cameron, Kilorn, Farley and Shade will want to know about this. I think it is best it comes from me. But after consideration, we decide to not tell them either. We need to keep this between us. That way, when the time comes, we can announce it during a happier time. Hopefully when Maven is dead and everyone is free to live their lives together. When I get Gisa and Clara back.

When Cal returns, he has the biggest smile on his face. "Why are you smiling?" I ask, worried for a second. Cal never smiles. Well recently he has been moody and angry at me.

"Why can't I smile. I just got you to agree to marry me. You Mare. You never agree with me, for anything. Ever" he grabs me by the waist and pushes me onto the bed. I laugh, trying to savour this time together. He is on top of me, and he reaches behind him, into his pocket. He brings out a box. "My father gave this ring to my mother, when he proposed" he opens the box, and a beautiful ring looks back at me. The band is white gold (silver to the untrained eye) and the diamond is pure red. It looks like fire and I can't believe how beautiful a single piece of jewellery can be. The red no doubt for the fact that Cal is made of fire. Strength of the Calore name comes from fire. Royal. "I never gave it to Theresa. It didn't feel right. My father said that when I met the love of my life, just like he met my mother, that I should give her this ring". I smile and he places it on my finger. It sits perfectly. I laugh at him. "Why are you laughing".

"Its red. Just like me. Bet you never thought you would be giving it to a red. Bet that's not what the previous Kings thought" I laugh again, thinking back to how we met. When I tried to steal from him. Doubt he saw his wife in front of him then. He laughs too.

"Shut up Mare. Don't ruin the moment" I poke my tongue out, wanting a reaction from him. Ruining the moment. He grabs my waist and in an instant he picks me up and slings me over his shoulder. I squeal, from the sheer feeling of being upside down. Also the fact that he is so strong, he throws me onto his shoulder like I weigh nothing. He stands and starts walking towards the balcony. I am laughing, in hysterics. I know what he is trying to do. Its hilarious he thinks I would give in so easily. When we get to the balcony he faces me onto the other side, so that I am hanging off the balcony, my legs over his shoulder, but my body dangling "Take it back" he says, and I can tell he is smiling.

"Take what back!" I yell. "I cant hear you" I am still laughing. Only Cal and Mare would do this to each other and call it flirting. Only us.

"Take it back Mare. Or you are going over. Engagement over" again, the smile must be getting wider. I can hear it in his voice. He pretends to dip me over, but I don't scream. I give a fake yawn, like I'm already bored with this game.

"I'm sorry your predecessors made the ring red, just like me" I am laughing hard. Thinking how stupid this game is, and how stupid they are to make the ring red, red like my blood. Why not make it silver. "I'm sorry I am the smart one in this relationship, you bull" he laughs at that, but still doesn't put me down. I reach around his waist, and he flinches.

"What are you doing…" he warns. I grab his belt, and feel around, trying to undo it. If he wants to play this game, ill do one better. "Mare…" he warns again. I laugh, but don't answer. I manage to undo it, and start going for his buttons. He grabs my hand puts me back down, feet first on the ground.

"Naww, give up already" I say as I place my hand on his hair, and mess it up. His dark hair falls on his eyes, and he shakes it once. Its sexy because it falls back into place, messy but sexy. "I guess I'm also the strong one in this relationship" I start walking backwards, not moving my eyes from his face. He reaches down and starts to do up his buttons, laughing to himself and shaking his head. So sexy. Cal always was attractive. My eyes are on the buttons.

"Naww, see something you want" he teases, as he does up his belt. "Sorry, I cant help you" he starts to walk towards me, and I'm still walking back. When I get to the balcony doors, he lunges for me again, and I scream, trying to get out of his grasp. I manage to run onto the other side of the bed but he tackles me back down. I refuse to let him win, so I flip my leg and kick him over. Now im on top. We wrestle for a little while, and he tries to get me to give up, tap out, but I refuse. He kisses my neck and asks if I give up, and as much as I want to, I say no. Never. We wrestle to the point that we fall onto the floor. Cal hits his head on the floor when we fall and I laugh so hard that when I lift my head, I hit it on my bedside. Ouch. He doubles over in laughter, unable to stop. We are at the point where we are both on the floor, im holding my head and crying from laughter, he is on the floor laughing and kissing my head trying to make it better. This is life. This is what I want, for the rest of it. With Cal.

We spend the night wrapped in eachothers arms, kissing, laughing. Planning our future. We don't talk about Maven or what has to happen in 3 days. We only talk about the good stuff. Tomorrow we will talk about the bad. Just for today, we have eachother.

We fall asleep like that, and Cal doesn't remove his arms from around my waist the whole night. He holds me tight, and I swear I have never felt safer.


	26. 26 - Laters baby

The next morning, when I wake up, Cal is not in bed. I look around the room, my bathroom and on the balcony. But nothing. I am wearing just a t-shirt, and decide to stay on the balcony a little longer, so that I can look at the garden and enjoy the time I have left. I also like the feeling of the sun on my face and the breeze my room gets from the morning air. I look down at my hand, and I still can't believe it. The red and white gold ring gleams bright, and it reminds me of Cal's eyes when I first met him. The way they burned bright. Kingdom of fire. I remember his father's words.

I think back to the day that i fell into the arena, and nearly died. I remember the feeling of lightning, and the day i saw Cal and realised who he was. I remember when his father announced that i would marry his son, and i instantly looked at Cal. I wonder if he remembers that day too. The memory of Cal coming to my room after I found out my life was not going to be my own, how even then, i could tell him anything. And he cared. He took care of my family, and we fell in love. Slowly, i fell for a prince who is now a King. I shake my head, and cant believe where i am today, compared to where i was then. The Mare that pick pocketed and lied. The Mare who had no prospects of a future. Now i'm here, the face of a rebellion sided between the reds and silvers.

"Why are you shaking your head" Cal stands at the balcony entrance, watching me intently. I turn my head only, and smile. I am in my t-shirt and underwear, and he eyes my legs, smiling at the sight.

"Do you remember when I first fell into the arena?" A confused look crosses his mind.

"Yes" he says slowly. "I think everyone remembers that day quite vividly" I smile, and nod. Who could forget the day my life changed, when i fell into the arena i was no longer Mare Barrow of the stilts. I was someone else entirely. Lightning woke me up. "Why are you thinking about that day Mare" he says as he walks towards me. He grabs me around the waist and we look out at the gardens. He rests his chin onto my shoulder.

"I was just thinking about how much my life has changed. How i don't remember who i was before i fell into that arena" I sigh and try to lighten the mood. "I couldn't believe you were a prince. The way you were standing there in your stupid suit, with your perfect hair and stupid wave" I put both my fingers in my mouth and pretend to gag. He chuckles and pokes me in the ribs.

"So you just had to dive head first into the arena. Couldn't handle the attention on me" i laugh at that thinking back to how Evangeline tipped the whole room over and sent me head first into the lightning shield. How i thought i was dying, but turns out my power just surged. I remember the shock on the faces of the silver crowd. The shock on Evangeline's face. She was scared of me. I remember that too.

"What can i say, subtlety is not my strong suit" he laughs and nods his head. Agreeing with that. "Where were you this morning?" I ask, curious.

"I had to go check on everything. It's hard being King. A couple of hours away and the whole place falls apart" It must be hard for Cal. To have the weight of the whole kingdom on you, at such a young age. The way in which his father died, his brother betrayed him. I admire his strength to keep going. I would die if anything happened to my parents or siblings. "We need to start training you. I am going to have a session with my soldiers this morning and afternoon, so I think you should join me this afternoon".

"Sounds good" I say, not wanting to think about how hard it will be for him to have to prepare me. I turn my body around and face him. His hands are on the balcony railing, and i'm between them. "Can i have a kiss before you go, your Majesty" I tease him with the last part.

"Hmm" he pretends to think and i slap him on the stomach. He makes a sound, as if it hurt. He takes my head in his hands, and steps closer until our bodies are touching. "Yes my love" I smile and kiss him, soft at first and then harder. He is the first to break it. "Maybe we should stop before I miss my meeting" he kisses me again though, not wanting it to end. He steps back again and groans. "Damn, sometimes i hate being King" he steps back once more and motions for me to keep my hands to myself. I make a sad face, pouting my lips. "Don't make that face" he says and laughs. I stomp my feet. He laughs again and steps forward to give me a quick kiss on the lips before he turns and jogs into my room and towards the door. "See you this afternoon baby" he says, and its my turn to laugh, remembering how Theresa gave him the name.

"Bye baby" I call back and i hear him laugh even after he closes the door and leaves.

 **** Hey Guys,**

 **So i wasn't supposed to write today, but your reviews and comments make me sneak in the time. My boss keeps asking me what i am doing, and i have to pretend i am working. Ahhh. So much ideas, and so much to write but not enough time this weekend.**

 **Happy Thanksgiving to everyone! I hope you all enjoy the fanfiction wherever you are. The next chapter will obviously be less lovey dovey, and more nitty gritty. Who knows how much time Cal and Mare have. Who knows what is next. Well technically I do, but i have to keep it interesting for you all.**

 **I will try and update but i am not sure as to when i will be able to.**

 **Enjoy and as always keep reviewing. Lets keep this little fanfiction family alive until War Storm and beyond maybe haha**

 **Tash xx**


	27. 27 - Ok

**Chapter 27**

After Cal leaves, I get dressed and leave my room to have breakfast with Farley, Shade, Kilorn and Cameron. We all sit in the dining hall and it feels nice to be able to have a meal together. Cal is training his soldiers, so he can't make it to breakfast but it gives us reds a chance to talk and discuss our own agenda. I don't want to keep anything from Cal but I do have to make sure what we came for is satisfied with the Scarlet Guard.

"Pass the pastry plate Mare" Kilorn says to me. I tap my stomach.

"You're getting a bit tubby bud. Maria been feeding you too much" everyone laughs and he goes a bright shade of red.

"Glad you noticed" he says. "Since you have been busy with Cal this whole time" he smiles back and it is my turn to go bright red. We give each other a knowing smile, acknowledging each others wittiness. After we finish eating, we move onto the topic of 'the plan' for First Friday.

"What did the Scarlet Guard say about the note?" I ask Farley and Shade. Apparently, my parents and brothers know about Shade. The first place he went after the attack was to make sure they were ok. Shade says that it was an emotional day, and I can imagine. My mother has not been dealing with it very well, she cries every spare moment over Gisa and Clara. I don't blame her. But I promise to make it all better. I'll make sure they are all together again. Even if I am not there with them.

"They don't know" Farley says. I stare at her, not believing what I am hearing. Shade and Farley look at each other, and Shade nods, as if to tell Farley to continue. "The Guard would not let you give yourself up, and well.."

"I have to" I finish for her. I am not offended by the fact that Farley and Shade would choose to save Gisa and Clara over me. They are innocent in all this. Besides it is my choice and I would have done the same. One life is not worth theirs. I am no ones chess piece in this war. I have been, but I refuse to be moved around without my own choice in the matter. "Its ok. This is what I have to do" I say, not looking at anyone.

"Mare, you don't have to do this if you don't want to" Shade looks at me with sad eyes. "There is another way. I will find one" I look at him, answering his question with a small smile. I shake my head slowly, telling him I don't want to hear it anymore. I know he loves me, and I can see his heart breaking at the thought of me giving myself up, but he knows I would do anything for my family, and I have already made up my mind. That's why I love Shade. Because he lets me be me.

I decide to let them know the plan, my plan. How it has to go down. I tell them that when the morning comes, Shade and I will go to meet Maven. Once I have Gisa and Clara with me, Shade is free to take them to safety. That will be my condition for Maven. Once they are safe, I want Shade to be able to send me a letter, to tell me they are ok, and back with the Guard. I will then stay with Maven, and not try to escape. Well at least for a little while. Not until I can kill him.

…

 **Cameron POV**

Mare tells us her plan, and it is a good one, but it still feels wrong. Giving her up like that. The fact that she has to go with Maven and stay with him. She doesn't know when and how she can kill him, but she will have to find a way to. That's all she tells us. I look at Kilorn, and he has the same expression as Farley and Shade. They don't know about her plan after we get the girls back. And it scares them all. I am not going to lie, it scares me too. Mare seems like the type to sacrifice herself for the ones she loves, but doesn't care the effect it would have on them.

"And what are we supposed to do? Just sit and wait" Kilorn asks, the anger obvious. He doesn't want to lose his best friend.

"Yes" Mare says, simple and to the point.

"Why?" Kilorn asks, not taking her answer.

"Because I am asking you to" she looks at him, and I can see the unspoken words pass their lips. The trust they have, built on years of love and friendship. "I am asking you all to trust me on this, and let me find a way out. Let me kill him, and come back to my life" she looks at everyone when she says the last part, and I can see the memories that are too painful for her. But she wants to do this, no doubt to seek revenge on what he has done to her. For the last time he caged her. "I need you all to make sure Cal does the same…" now I see her truth. She looks down and quietly says the next words. "He has lost enough because of me, and he needs to stay King. He is the only one that can protect us and build a better world for reds" she doesn't need to finish the rest. We see everything in her expression and we already know Cal is the King that we always needed. He was something the silvers got right.

"Ok" Shade says. "As much as I am against letting that animal have my sister again.." Shade's voice breaks. "For you Mare". They smile at each other and I see the love pass between them too. An unspoken goodbye and good luck.

"Ok" Farley says, and a sad smile is on her face too. Mare then looks at Kilorn but he refuses to look at her.

"Please Kilorn" Mare begs. He looks at her, for what feels like a long time and then breaks the eye contact abruptly.

"Ok" he says, not looking at her in the eye. She nods, looking upset at that. Then she turns to me.

"I don't like this… but ok" I say. I don't like this. I want to help her, and save her. But Mare has the right to choose her life and make her own decisions. I am no one to stop her. She smiles at me, and nods. Mare is now my friend, and we have a friendship that I hope lasts a lifetime. We started off rocky, but I know now that she is someone I can trust and count on. No matter what.

I hope in that moment, that I don't lose her forever, like I lost so much already.

…

 **CAL POV**

I have been training my soldiers all morning, and my body is sore. I embrace it though, because I need to think of something else. Something other than what Mare is preparing to do. I can't and don't want to think about it yet. The training is a welcome distraction. I promised I would prepare her, to kill my brother, but I don't know where to start. I don't want her to be unprepared, but I want to be the one to kill him. I want to hurt him for everything he has done to me, to my family, the kingdom and Mare. The mark he left on her heart and on her body, makes me want to burn the whole world down.

The only thing that stops me thinking about him is seeing Mare walking towards the barracks, towards me. I smile when I see her, because I see her wearing the ring. She is in her training gear, black pants with pockets and zippers everywhere and a singlet that outlines her curves. The pants look military cut, and fit her like a glove. She has her hair back and it is braided. I never realised how long her hair has gotten, and the braid reaches her mid back. Mare was skin and bones when I met her, barely holding on, and now her hips and legs look stronger. She looks healthy and fit. I don't want that to change. I don't want my brother to change her again.

When she reaches me she stops a couple feet away. Her hands go onto her hips, and I realise that we have to act casual around each other. No one knows about us, and they definitely don't know that we are engaged. I want to kiss her, but I cant. I have to act like a King, and pretend that our feelings are nothing more than friendly.

"Am I late?" she asks, the smile never leaving her face. My soldiers are inside, taking a break, so its just us two.

"No. I'm glad you're here." I really am. The soldiers start to make their way out of the barracks, one by one. I see their eyes travel the length of Mare, looking at her body, her chest then her face. They smile at her, one by one. Some of them stand straighter when they see her. A fire ignites in me suddenly. Jealousy. I always knew Mare was beautiful, but I never thought about having her surrounded by 200 of my men. Testosterone no doubt drawing them closer to her. I suddenly regret my decision to let her train with us. I should have done this one on one. "Why are you standing there with dumb looks on your faces, get in line" I yell. I feel myself getting frustrated. Even Mare takes a step back, surprised by my tone.

My men get into formation, all staring straight ahead. Mare stands to the side, looking at me for some sense of direction. I nod, letting her know that I will let her know what to do soon. She nods back and I start giving them orders. First hand to hand combat. I walk over to Mare and stand beside her, not giving anything away although I want to touch her hand.

"Watch the soldiers who are smaller than the others. They will show you how to overpower strength, and use your weight and height to your advantage" I say to her. She nods, looking from one set of soldiers to the next.

"I need to learn how to take on more than one person Cal" she says, biting her lip. I remember that when there are too many people, Mare can't fight them all off. That's when she uses her power, her lightning. In the situation where she was shackled and silent stone was used, she needed to be able to fight them off. That's why she failed the last time. "I'm stronger now, fitter and my stamina is better. But I still struggle with 2 soldiers or more" she looks at me for help.

"Ok. Come with me" I say. We walk towards one of the soldiers who we call stick. He is tall and skinny, hence the name. He is fighting one of my larger men, strong, broad shouldered. Hard muscle covering every inch of his body. I have them fight, so that I can show Mare what is a strength and what is a weakness.

"I need to actually fight Cal" This makes me nervous. Seeing her fight. Although I know she can stand a chance, it still worries me. She senses my hesitation. "Let me fight you" I look at her now and smirk.

"You actually want me to fight you?" I say. No way am I laying a hand on her.

"You are probably the best soldier here. The best fighter. I need that. When I learn from you, I can then try and take on 2 or 3 more soldiers. It's the only way. Please" she begs. I don't like the idea and shake my head.

"No way. There are other ways" I say, letting her know this conversation is over. She doesn't like the answer. I can tell because she swings her arm, connecting clean with my jaw. I hear the ringing in my ear.

…

 **Mare POV**

I don't think when I swing, I just do. It's the only way to get Cal to fight me. The only way I can get him to train me. Well at least I hope it is. He turns his head, snapping his jaw back and forth, as if to check if its dislocated.

"What the hell was that Mare" he says quietly. I can see the fire in his eyes. I hit him in front of his soldiers, and that is embarrassing in itself.

"Teach me to fight by actually letting me fight!" I say, the anger radiating off me.

"No" he says, final. I look at him with as much force as I can, my hand twitching again. "If you hit me again, we will have problems" he says.

"Good, I want you to fight with me. Prepare me Cal. Don't shelter me" I say. The soldiers are still fighting, but they are turning towards us, no doubt seeing the tension. Maybe even some of them seeing me hit the King. I realise that was a bad decision in itself. I don't realise when he moves, in an instant im in a pose, ready to fight, and the next he has my hand and its twisted behind my back. He whispers in my ear.

"You want me to teach you to fight Mare. Be prepared by watching. You didn't see me coming, because you were too focused on your anger and stubbornness. Fighting is not just about swinging, its about anticipation" I try to move my hand but I cant. "Now will you let me do it my way or is this training session over before it began" he says, his mouth still at my ear.

"Only if you promise to fight me when they are gone" I say. I still need to see if I can beat him. I need to. "And then 3 of your soldiers against me tomorrow" I say. I can see him shake his head already.

"No" he says. Final.

"Fine" I reply. He lets me go and I turn. We both stare at each other, wanting to say so much, but unable to because of the soldiers around us. He stares me down, and I can see his eyes burn. We cant even train for 5 minutes before we get into an argument. I know this is because of me leaving soon, but still. He should help me, not crucify me. "This training session is over then" I say, and walk back to my room.

 ***Hey guys, sorry for the delay. I will continue writing xx**


	28. 28 - Strong arm

**Chapter 28**

I get back to my room and the anger gets worse. I only have a limited amount of time left, and I need to train. Not only that, I wanted to spend the rest of it with the people I love. Who knows how long I won't see them for. I'm so angry that I take off my ring, and head back out. I decide to go to the training room, below where Lady Blonos used to give me protocol lessons. It is the only place I can think of that Cal wouldn't find me. When I get there, I see a familiar figure. Evangeline. She is using a punching bag, and the sweat is all over her back. She looks fierce but hears me when I come in.

"I'd hate to be the bag" I say, smirking, trying to lighten the mood.

"You once were" she says, bored and matter of fact. I sigh, thinking back to how her nails once dug into my skin and how much I wanted to knock her teeth out. All the bad things she did, seem so far away. "So your brother is alive" she changes the subject. "That means my brother is safe from any vendetta, right?" I see the genuine fear cross her mind, when she thinks of her brother's life in my hands.

"As long as he doesn't try it again Evangeline. I mean it, I spared you both once and I am not making the same mistake twice" She nods at that, accepting. I know I have her fear, because I can kill her. And her brother. I don't want to, because, well she could be useful. Come to think of it. "Hey, do me a favour" I say. Cal would kill me if he knew what I was about to ask. "Fight me. Hand to hand, no power" I look at her with as much intensity as I can, trying to pry 'yes' from her lips with thoughts alone. It doesn't take much.

"Ok" she says and I realise she has probably waited for this day, for a long time. Evangeline is a solid force, and if I can keep up with her, I stand a chance.

"Really?" I say, unbelieving.

"Lets get on with it. I don't have all day" ahh there is the Evangeline I know.

"How about we make it two against one?" Theresa steps into the room, looking, well surprising. I have never seen her in training gear, and that's what she is wearing right now. I never knew she even trained. "I hear that is what you wanted" she doesn't smile and doesn't blink. I suddenly thank the heavens I left my ring in my room.

"Fine. Good" I say, realising that secretly we have both wanted this a very long time. Id hate to fight over Cal, but well, she deserves it for what she has put me through my short time here. I just hope she is decent.

"Ok, well like I said, lets get it on with. I don't have all day" Evangeline says, annoyed at having to repeat herself. Ahh there is the girl I know.

…

 **Cameron POV**

Kilorn and I decide to tour the castle some more, distracting ourselves from the days leading up to Mare leaving us. We spot Mare, and decide to follow her, because we swore she was supposed to be training with Cal. She is also too far ahead for us to yell for her. She heads into a large room, but disappears by the time we get there. We look around, and I swear the castle just gets bigger and fancier.

"Cameron. Look at this" Kilorn, waves me over. I rush to the edge of the room, and am amazed by what I see below. A large room, similar to the one we are in now, only it is below us. It looks like a training room, and we see 2 figures discussing something. When I look closer, I see ash blonde hair and dark brown. "Mare?" Kilorn answers my thoughts. "And Evangeline?" We both look at each other, confused.

"What the hell are they doing together?" I ask, not expecting an answer, but asking anyway.

"Probably no good". We watch as another blonde figure darts forward, wearing training gear too. I almost don't recognise her, but you can't mistake Theresa in a crowded room. Her posture is straight as always, and her body tall and lean. They talk for a short time, before all three girls dart to separate parts of the large room and start stretching. Kilorn and I look at each other again, and the realisation hits at once.

"No" I say. "No way" Cal would kill her if he knew what she was up too. Not only that, Evangeline is not a trustworthy person. Is Mare trying to get herself killed. Theresa is another story. Mare and Theresa have so much animosity that it is not a good idea to get violent. As much as they want to. Again, Cal would kill her if he knew. "We need to tell Cal" I say matter of fact. "There is no way this ends well". Before we can decide, the action below starts.

Evangeline is the first to swing, with Theresa coming up on Mare's rear. I can see Mare was not prepared for this match up.

…

 **CAL POV**

I'm focusing in the training at hand, not thinking about how I want to cut this short and go after Mare. I'm furious at her, but I still don't want us to argue with the little time she has left. Cameron distracts me from my training when she sprints towards me full force. My heart automatically begins to beat hard and fast, thinking the worst with the expression on her face. She reaches me and folds over in heaves. She must have been running from the castle.

"Cal" she breathes "You have to come now" another breath "They will kill each other" she takes more deep breaths.

"What?" I say confused. Who will kill who. "What are you talking about?" I say, the tone of my voice sounds worried, and I feel it. The first thing that comes to mind is Mare. "Mare" I say out loud. She nods and takes off in a run, back to the castle. I don't stop her, my own body pushes forward, and I disregard the soreness and tiredness from all day physical activity. Mare's name is enough for me to power through, the adrenaline pushing me to her. I sprint hard and fast, and pass Cameron with long strides. I realise I don't know where I am going, but Cameron keeps in line and I follow her. We end up in the castle, heading towards the old training halls, where protocol is taken and where the gym is. My head starts to hurt when I realise where we are heading, and I can just imagine what sort of trouble Mare has gotten herself into.

When we reach the room, Kilorn is there, standing above watching below. He looks like he is not enjoying himself, but can't keep his eyes off the action. I reach the window and look down, my anger rising at the sight below. Red blood, mixed with silver, stains the floor and walls. Two blond haired figures, circle and brunette figure. I realise the moment I see them, Evangeline and Theresa against Mare.

Mare is on her feet, quick as usual. She keeps her eye on both of them, her body low and ready to push forward if need be. I go to make my way down, but someone grabs my arm. Kilorn. "Don't" he says. "She needs this. You can have a healer help her later." I go to hesitate but he grabs my arm, squeezing. I look down again, and decide to watch just for a moment. Let her do this, if this is what she wants. I promise myself the minute it gets too much, I have to intervene.

Theresa attacks again, her arm swinging out at Mare. Mare blocks her advance, but I can see that Theresa hurts her, because the expression on Mare's face is that of pain. Theresa strikes again, but Mare dodges and swings herself, connecting with Theresa's jaw. Silver blood spatters all over her lips. Kilorn and Cameron hi five each other. I don't like this so much. Evangeline comes up from behind Mare, and I want to tell her that she should flip her over if she places her weight on her back. But I cant. Instead I watch as Evangeline grabs Mare, her hands pinned to her body, as Evangeline holds her down. She whispers something in her ear, but I don't know what. Theresa then lands a blow, right into Mare's ribcage. I hear the scream, and see Evangeline drop her and Mare double over, and my feet already push me down towards them. Cameron and Kilorn follow.

When we get there Mare is on the ground, taking deep breaths. Theresa's smirk is unmistakable. She loves this. She wanted to hurt Mare. My hands flare up, fire lighting up. Theresa looks at me, and the smirk is gone, replaced by a fake remorse.

…

 **Evangeline POV**

Mare looks broken. I heard the rib splinter, and I realised then what Theresa was. A strong arm. Delicate on the outside, but deceiving. I crouch over with my hand on Mare's back, seeing the blood drip from her lip. It's a ghastly sight. She is doubled over when Cal, and Mare's red friends rush through the door. Cal looks at Theresa for a moment, and the fire starts burning bright in his hands. He is pissed, and Theresa retreats. Her expression a fake mask of horror.

"I am so sorry Mare" she says, trying to get close to her. Mare's friend steps in, a girl with dark skin, and striking eyes.

"You're dead" she says, in the quietest tone. Cal is already on the floor, lifting Mare's head up with both his hands. Mare winces but looks up at Cal with pleading eyes. She is in pain, but wants to hide it. I see Theresa shift, because she sees it too. Cal is in love with Mare. Always has been and always will be. Even when Cal asked me to marry him, a long time ago, I could see him look at Mare. When they were in the castle with Maven and I, a long time ago again, they couldn't stay away from each other. He nearly gave up the whole kingdom for her. And now, I believe he will. Even father thinks so.

Mare's voice comes out in tiny breaths, her ribs unable to let her breathe properly. "Strong arm" she says as she looks up at Theresa. "I said no power, just hand to hand" If Mare could get up, she would kill Theresa. That is the expression we all see.

"I will deal with you later" Cal says to Theresa. No doubt, it will not end well for her. She doesn't leave, doesn't say anything. She just watches, as Cal lifts Mare up in his arms, and takes her away.


	29. 29 - Fire within

**Chapter 29**

I slip in and out of consciousness, the pain trying to pull me under. After Theresa shattered my rib cage, I had trouble breathing right. I always wondered what her power was, but never would have guessed strong arm. I never really thought of it at all actually. How embarrassing that she used that situation against me, to try and hurt me. Or worse, kill me. Cal carries me to the healers right away, and I hear him telling someone that I will be ok. Kilorn and Cameron. He tells them to go back to the room, and that he will send someone to tell them when I am healed. They hesitate and argue, but Cal insists and they end up leaving us. I hear Cal tell me I am stupid, and that he will make me regret not listening to him. He swears to himself mostly, as I slip in and out, trying to hold on.

When we get to the healers, the swarm around me like bees to flowers. They ask questions, but Cal just orders them to heal me. They stab something in my arm, and I feel my heart start to quicken, my body reacting and waking me up. I nearly get up, but they tell Cal to hold me down. I look at him and his face is a mask of sadness and anger, mixed into one. He is angry at me, and he is angry at the whole situation. He is also sad that I am hurting. I don't blame him. It was a stupid move, to think Theresa wouldn't have power and wouldn't use it.

The healer takes scissors and cuts my shirt off. Cal's eyes travel the length of me, and he adjusts where my bra strap is, because it is threatening to slip off. But he turns away when he looks at my ribs. I manage to get myself up, but the pain shoots through me. All I catch is a glimpse of something sticking out my body, and purple bruises. Yuck.

"It has been shattered, she shouldn't move" the healer says to Cal.

"You heard her Mare" Cal says, between his teeth. He is so angry at me. I can feel his warmth radiating off him, fire and heat threatening to burn the whole room down. He places his hands on the table beneath me, a steel table. He can't touch me. I would burn alive and he knows it. The anger is too much for now.

"I wouldn't place my hands on that" the healer says to Cal. Cal looks down and realises its melting beneath his touch. He folds his arms and stands one step away from me. I turn my head towards Cal, and we look at each other for what feels like forever. His eyes keep glancing to my hand, and I realise why. My ring. I am not wearing it. The pain is clear. The healers do their job, well, because I am starting to feel myself being able to move. I go to get up, but the healer tells me I should just take a second.

"Can you leave us" Cal says to the healers, still standing there with his hands across his shoulders. I don't move, I just close my eyes and take a deep breath, still laying on the table. "What the hell where you thinking Mare?" Cal says when the healers leave the room, closing the door. "Just when I think you have grown up, you turn around and do something immature and stupid. Not to mention dangerous" he breathes in, trying to calm himself. "Do you have a death wish. Because all you seem to be doing is finding ways to leave this world and me" I blink, and don't realise the extent of his words until the last line. I don't have a death wish. I don't think I do. I don't want to leave him. I raise my body up, my legs dangling from the table. I am facing Cal, and he is staring, still angry. His gaze is too much and I move mine, cowering while I look at my hands.

"I didn't know she was.." I don't even get to finish as Cal pushes a tray with medicine and equipment. The metal table flies across the room until it hits the wall. He is breathing hard, and his hands are resting on the side of one of the benches. I see his shoulders tense, his muscles are strained under his anger. I didn't think he would react this way. I wouldn't have done it if I knew.

"Where is your ring Mare" he says, not turning around. Still holding onto the bench, head down in frustration. His voice is a quiet whisper. "Is that another thing you pretend to want. To make me happy for the short time you have left because you are planning on not coming back and fighting your way out?" he turns then, to look at me, and I don't know what to say. My mouth can't form any words, I have never seen him so angry. So disappointed in me. He laughs, but not in a good way. A sad laugh that doesn't catch his eyes. I don't know if I will survive Maven this time. I don't want to go back, but I have no choice. How can I tell everyone that I want to stay here with Cal, that I don't want to give myself up. Why don't I ever get a choice in my life. I want to save my sister and niece, more than anything, but why am I always the one losing. Maybe it is better if I wasn't here, in this world. Cal would be better off without me. All I do is cause him pain. "That's what I thought" he says as he leaves the room.

The words are stuck, I want to yell and say that's not what I am doing. But I can't. Cal leaves the room, and I don't even say anything. I don't even follow him.


	30. 30 - The end

**Chapter 30**

After 5 minutes, I realise exactly what I am doing. Pushing him away, trying to stop him from getting hurt, but I am just making it worse. I am hurting him by not making him feel like I want to stay, want to come back. I get off the table, my legs a little shaky. I walk towards the door, needing to hold onto something. The healers worked their magic, but I still feel a little lightheaded. I struggle to get my body out the door, to find Cal. I start walking through the hallway, holding onto the wall for support. Cal, I need to find him. To tell him I am sorry, and that I love him, and that I took the ring off because I am stupid and stubborn.

"Mare" I look up and focus straight ahead. Cal. I walk towards him, still holding onto the wall for support. He reaches me in what seems like a moment, takes off his shirt and puts it on me. I didn't even realise I was still in my bra. He lifts me into his arms. I rest my head against his bare shoulder, feeling the warmth while he starts walking somewhere. I have no energy to lift my head and see where he is taking me.

"I am coming back" I say quietly, a tear falling onto his shoulder. I want him to know that.

"What?" he says, confused.

"You said I am planning on not coming back" I say as I lift my head to look at him "You said I don't want to fight my way out. That's not true" I see his eyes flicker, with something I cant quite put my finger on. Relief? "I am coming back" I repeat, like a prayer.

We get to my room, and he opens the door with his hand, while then pushing it open with his leg. I can just imagine what it must look like to see the King, shirtless, carrying a red girl. His father would roll around in his grave, and Elara would have a fit. It makes me smile. Cal is the ruler they could never be. He kicks the door shut and walks me over to my bed, slowly placing me down. My arms still hold onto his shoulders, wrapping around his neck. He tries to get out of my grasp, to get up, but I wrap my arms tighter around him. "Cal" I say. He looks down at me, and I realise how hard this must be for him. Seeing me self destruct, and not being able to do anything about it. "Please say something" I whisper. I feel tense under his gaze, not knowing what he is thinking.

"I have to go and check on my soldiers. And I have a broadcast this evening with Theresa that I have to prepare for" he says, unwrapping my arms from his shoulders. It feels like a kick in the gut. The rejection. He is upset and angry with me and I may not be able to fix this so easily. He walks towards the door, already leaving. I wrap my head with things I should say, what can I do to fix this. I just want him to stay. I get up slowly, taking off my shirt to give it back to him. It's not right for him to have to walk around the castle without a shirt. The questions or knowing looks are not what he needs right now. Not in this angry state.

"Cal" I say, and he turns. I muster enough energy to get up and throw the shirt in his direction. He catches it, and eyes me before putting it on.

"Thanks" he grumbles, not sounding very thankful. I hate this side of him. I hate when we are angry at each other. Two days is all I have left, tomorrow no doubt wasted on waiting and going over the plan. Saying my goodbyes.

"Are you really going to be like this?" I ask. He turns suddenly, his eyes a deep shade of red. Anger.

"I'll treat you the way you treat me" he says, his eyes blazing "Disposable" I step back, hurt by his words. He leaves, picking the ring up as he goes. He slams the door, not looking back.

Somewhere in the distance, I hear lightning rumble.

 ****Hey Guys,**

 **Working on Chapter 31 right now xx**


	31. 31 - Everything has changed

**Chapter 31**

 **CAL POV**

I have never been so angry in my entire life. I can't control my emotions, and I can't control the way I feel. What I said to Mare was harsh, but true. I feel as though she doesn't want to fight, she doesn't want to come back. Like it would be easier for her to be Maven's toy, or worse. Dead. I see it sometimes, the way she thinks it would be easier for all of us if she wasn't around. I just wish she didn't want to give herself up. It makes me worry that she still has feelings for my brother. The thought doesn't do anything for my anger. Somewhere in the distance I hear thunder, lightning. No doubt Mare, feeling the exact way I am. Good. Let her re-think her position. I shouldn't have taken the ring, but if she is not serious about us, why should I be. Why do I always end up losing.

When I get to the throne room, Theresa is there. Theresa and I haven't spoken for a few days. I have been purposely ignoring her, not wanting to give away the fact that I am going to end the engagement soon. Or maybe not. Tonight we have to do a broadcast, to announce the red camps I have decided to set up. Places where reds can be fed, sheltered and find suitable employment. I was going to tell Mare about my idea, but I never got the chance. I thought it would make her happy. I would also announce tonight that my silver soldiers, a legion of them that I have grown over the last 6 months, will be sent into the front lines, to replace reds. Swapping the red soldiers lives for my silvers. That was another move I made for Mare. To show her I was serious about her being part of my life. About making a better world, a more equal world. I was hoping she would see I was trying to make her my Queen. Now I am not sure if we are even together.

"Cal" Theresa walks towards me but I hold a hand up. She stops, looking worried.

"I don't want to hear it" I say, immediately taking all my anger out on her. "What you did was stupid, reckless and immature. If you were supposed to help her fight, without using your power, why would you use it unless you always planned on hurting her" she goes to say something but I put a hand up. "I am not finished. I am your King and you best remember that when I speak you are to stay silent". She gulps, looking terrified. Part of me feels like I am being too harsh, I am sure Mare had the same idea to start the fight, but I don't feel like talking to Mare so I take everything out on her. "If you go behind my back again, or do anything that would displease me in any way, I will have no hesitation having you removed" I finish, feeling like an absolute prick. I am already not planning on marrying her, and here I am giving her hope of a way to make this up to me.

"I'm sorry" she says finally. I see the vulnerability, the Theresa I first met. The girl who was scared, broken and hurt when Mare stabbed her. She could have fought her way out, could have hurt her back, but she believed that Mare would not hurt her. I suddenly feel a pang of guilt, growing by the moment. Maybe it wasn't all Mares fault.

"Just don't let it happen again" I say, finally. She nods, a tear escaping her eye. I would hug her, give her a kiss on the cheek and say its ok, but it feels foreign. I cant be with anyone other than the devil woman who sets my blood on fire. Mare. The best thing and worst thing in my life.

How is it possible to love and hate someone so much. How is it possible to want someone who is the worst thing for you. How I ask myself. My heart beats instead, answering on its own. My heart is the stupid thing that makes it possible. My heart will be the death of me. Of us.

…

 **Mare POV**

The broadcast starts, and I stand in the back, watching the cameras. They record Cal and Theresa, standing there looking regal. I roll my eyes at the sight. I am still angry at Cal, for taking the ring. I don't know what that means, does he take the engagement back. Is he having second thoughts. I don't know where his head is at. It doesn't help that they are there, standing side by side, and close. Her shoulder pressed up against his body. It makes me uncomfortable but he looks fine. He is the pinnacle of ease. A smile on his face as he acts for the cameras.

Theresa sees me there, and smiles slowly when she sees me watching. She beams up at Cal, whispering something in his ear. He nods and smiles and the camera man calls action. Cal speaks first opening up, and thanking the audience for tuning in to the broadcast. He rambles on about the threat to the kingdom, and how he is growing stronger by the day. How the end will come to his brother, and how things will start to change for Norta. It makes me proud to see him speak with such strength. His posture, his stance, Cal is strength and power. The same thing the silvers chanted when I was Mareena. Now I understand why. Cal encompasses all of that. He is powerful. I shiver at the thought.

Cal towers over Theresa, and she looks small and delicate in comparison. His arms and torso double her size and his height showing all his might. He stands proud when he says the next words.

"To my soldiers on the front lines. The reds who have been fighting for peace and for freedom. Your time has been valued, and I can never thank you enough for your sacrifice. For our fallen soldiers" Cal looks solemn, genuinely sad. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I promise when we meet in death, I will make it up to you" In that moment I fall in love with Cal all over again. I fall in love with the man he is and the way he cares about his people. Reds and silvers. All alike. I cant believe I doubted that. "Today will be your last day on the front lines" a murmer of voices rise, confusion genuinely high. Even I am confused. "I am replacing every red soldier, with my silver soldiers. A legion built on 6 months of genuine training and hard work. It is time that the silvers use their strength, to protect our kingdom. Tomorrow is their first day defending our nation" gasps and awe run through the room. Voices murmer. Can he do that. How will he do that. Why? Theresa looks shocked too, but quickly composes herself. She stands a little taller.

"I have my own announcement to make" she says, and every nerve in my body lights up. Cal looks at her, and I can tell that this was not scripted. She didn't know about his announcement and he doesn't know about hers. She takes his hand in hers, and leans in, kissing him softly on the lips. I feel my lightning surge, but I push it down. Refusing to let it out. Not here. When she draws back, she looks into the camera and I feel myself tense up, waiting for what she has to say. "I am happy to announce that I am pregnant" the room falls silent and my heart drops, my mouth wide open. The denial sets in first. No. No. No. It can't be. "To the future King or Queen of Norta" she says, and her eyes land on me. Cal doesn't move. He doesn't flinch. His face a mask of shock and… denial? My heart beats and I feel a wave of emotion take over.

My whole plan for us is gone in an instant. What do I come back to after Maven. I know. Cal and Theresa, and their child.

Suddenly a burst of lightning hits, the whole room blanketed in a pitch of darkness. I hear yells, and shock but I am already running out of the room. Away. From everything. I feel the lightning hit, travelling down my arms, all the way through my body. I run, out of the castle, out of the gate, away.

I suddenly am looking forward to giving myself up the day after tomorrow.

 **** No comment. I am** **sorry everyone. It broke my heart to write it.**


	32. 32 - Storm in my heart

**Chapter 32**

I push my legs, hard and fast, trying to get away from the castle and what I just heard. My heart hurts, I'm jealous, I'm sad, angry and hurt. I can't even tell how many emotions I feel because they are all there. The thought of Cal and Theresa together, the same way we were, breaks me. When. How. Is she lying. No. Why would she. That would explain why Cal has been strange and took the ring back. Maybe he was angry that I hurt Theresa. The confusion is too much and I can't think straight. I don't know what to think. I am still running when the rain starts. My lightning pushing the clouds, shocking them into rain. I run far, and I hope no one finds me.

When I get far enough, I settle down, the tears flowing. I cry, and my tears mix with the rain. Why. Why does this happen to me. Tomorrow is my last day, tomorrow is all I had before I said goodbye. Is this how it was supposed to end.

I stay for what seems like forever, it gets dark, but the lightning never leaves. Not while the tears flow.

 **CAL POV**

I search for Mare, I search the whole castle. I need to see her, to explain. This is not how it was supposed to end. When she isn't in the castle, and the rain starts, I search the gardens, this damn castle is so big, I don't know where she could be. I hope she didn't leave the grounds, she could be anywhere if that's the case. I run up to the guard at the gate, and ask if he saw her. He says she ran out about an hour ago, she seemed upset and was running fast, away from the castle, north. I don't say anything when I run past the gate and outside the castle. I run, straight, pumping my legs hard and fast. I need to find her. I need to explain.

An hour passes, she is no where to be found. Its dark, and I cant find her. I don't head back to the castle, I run, in circles. I trip more times than I can count, my hands and elbows scraping the trees and rocks. I fall and scrape my knees. I get back up, running. The lightning doesn't stop the whole time. She has to be close by. She has to be. I need to find her.

 **Mare POV**

I fall asleep on the hard ground, my clothes wet and dirty from the mud. I don't care. I curl up, and once the tears end, I fall into a deep sleep, numb. When I wake, its morning. Early morning. I get myself up, my body feels weak from running, and sleeping on hard ground.

I have to get back, I have to shower and change. I need to spend my last days with my brother, Farley, Kilorn and Cameron. I need to organise myself for tomorrow. I make my way to the castle, following the path I remember running yesterday. Through tears. I walk it. Not bothering with rushing. I want to spend the least amount of time with Cal and Theresa. I just want to be away from them yet close to my family.

When I get back to the castle, the guard tells me that the King and my family have been looking for me. I don't say anything, I just walk back towards where my room is. My clothes and everything is muddy. I don't even want to see what I look like. When I make my way to my room, I see someone laying by the door. Cal. His back is against the door, his feet straight ahead. He is looking down, his hands in his lap. He hears me approaching and gets up quickly. His clothes are torn and dirty. Muddy. His hair is a mess, and his arms are stained with his blood. Knees scraped. He looks a mess. I push down the worry and reach for my door. He was obviously looking for me. He grabs my arms, shaking me.

"Where the hell were you!" he yells. "I looked for you everywhere" he is still shaking me, but my face is blank. I try to keep the rage in check. "We need to talk"

"Go away Cal" I say as I turn to reach for my door. He blocks my way. I push him back and open my door, forcing my way inside. He knows I'm trying to get away because he doesn't let me close the door. He barges his way in my room and closes the door behind him. "Get out!" I yell.

"No. Not until we talk about this" the frustration is growing in both of us.

"Talk about what. How you got Theresa pregnant and forgot to mention it. How could you. How dare you!" I yell. The lightning starting up again.

"I didn't do anything. She can't be pregnant. She is not" he is talking fast, walking towards me, but I hold my hands up, telling him to stay away.

"Don't lie to me!" I yell. "Just get out. I need to prepare for tomorrow!" I charge at him pushing him out of my room with all my strength.

"Mare. Stop" he says, holding his weight. He grabs my arms, pulling me towards him. "Listen to me" he says "Just listen". I refuse to. There is nothing he can say to me. I wouldn't even believe him. "She is not pregnant. She is lying. I don't know why she would do that, lie to me, and everyone. There is no way Mare" I try to get my hands out. "Mare!" he yells. "I haven't been with her that way. You are the only one. If anyone was to have my children, it could only be you". I still push him, hating him for saying the words. I don't know what to believe. I don't trust Theresa, but then I don't know what Cal could have done while we weren't together. He is a guy, and he has his needs. Theresa is not ugly. She is silver. Maybe they had a lonely night that he forgot about. He sees my thoughts. "No. I swear to you. Why wont you believe me" he says. "Its only you". He grabs my face in his hands, and I am still pushing him away, towards the door. I don't want this. I don't believe him. Why would she lie. Why would he lie. No.

"Just get out" my voice is a whisper, the emotions threatening to take over. "Please, just leave. I cant" my voice breaks. Tears fall from my eyes. Its too much. I don't want to be hurt again. He sees this because he lets go of my face.

"Mare" he says but I shake my head. I beg him to leave me alone. I tell him I will speak to him later. I lie. I don't want to speak to him at all. I put my hand on his chest and push him, his legs moving backwards while he makes his way to the door. He pleads, but I shake my head. I cant.

When he is out the door, I close it. And the lightning comes again, and the rain, and the storm in my heart.


	33. 33 - You will be mine again

**Chapter 33**

I decide to spend the day with Shade, Farley, Cameron and Kilorn. Even Maria joins in after work. She seems nice. Timid, but witty when the time comes. She even cracks a few jokes at Kilorn's expense and I decide I like her already. Its lunch time so we decide to go out to eat. Maria manages to get us a picnic blanket, and two baskets, filled with fruit, sandwiches, drinks and sweets. The sun dries the wet grass, and any indication of the lightning and rain is gone, replaced by a beautiful day.

When we set up the blankets, Shade rests his head back on Farley's legs, which she straightens in front of her. Maria and Kilorn sit beside each other, their knees touching. And Cameron and I third wheel and sit next to each other. We start eating, and the sandwiches are delicious. I look up, soaking the sun and the feeling of freedom. Who knows what kind of conditions Maven will keep me in, or if he will even keep me alive.

"Do you remember when we were little, and we used to go towards the river and throw rocks at the big boats?" Shade says suddenly to me. I smile, remembering very well how Shade and I would always imitate the silvers in their rich and comfortable lifestyles. Once we threw a rock so hard, it put a hole in the window. We ran home so fast, laughing all the way, but also scared of the consequences. It was the best.

"I remember" I say. "We always got up to no good" Smiling I remember the good times with my family. Through the poverty and struggle, we had our moments. We were united, and that was all that mattered in the end. I can't wait to get Gisa back, and Clara. I wish I could be there to see Shade and his daughter. I want nothing more. It makes me sad that I will miss it.

"There's Cal" Farley says, and we all turn towards where her eyes linger. He is walking towards us. He looks cleaner than I remember, he obviously showered. He is wearing dark fighting pants, a simple white t-shirt and military boots. His hair is perfect but messy perfect, and I notice that he is carrying a note in his hand. I would move my eyes, but his face tells me that it's a note from Maven. I stand and quickly make my way towards him, my eyes on the note.

"It came just this morning" Cal says when I reach him. We stand away from the others, just me and him, toe to toe. "I haven't read it yet. Its unopened" he doesn't look at me when he says it, and I can see the fire burning in his eyes. The sadness and regret for tomorrow. It stings my heart. We haven't even discussed the Theresa matter. Farley and Shade think she is lying. They believe Cal. Even Kilorn and Cameron don't believe Theresa. They all think it is too convenient that she makes the announcement when I am to leave, and when Cal is removing the red soldiers.

I take the note, take it out of the envelope and open it up, not thinking about Theresa and Cal.

 _My Dear Mare,_

 _The time has come where you will be mine again._

 _Your sister and your niece have been treated well. As long as you hold up your end of the bargain tomorrow, they will be with your family again by nightfall. This is my promise to you. You will see._

 _Meet me where your last moments of freedom where found. Meet me at sunset._

 _Come with one other, to take your family members. I will then take you._

 _Until tomorrow._

 _Your Maven._

I shiver when I read the note, my blood going cold. Cal looks at me, and takes the note, reading it on his own. I look at his expression and I can see the fire burn inside him. The first words of the note make him angry. The last too. I can see it in the way he scrunches the paper.

"I am coming with you" he says, and the paper suddenly starts to smoke. I realise he is burning it out of anger. I take it out of his hand.

"No Cal" I pat the paper, hoping it didn't burn the words. "Shade has to teleport them to safety" I don't want Cal to have to be there. He is my hardest goodbye.

"I will be there. I will take the girls. No discussion" he says, and I can tell I won't be able to argue with him about this. I go to tell him no, but he starts to walk away, knowing that any conversation in regards to this would be a waste.

"Where are you going?" I call out. He turns.

"I have to make sure my soldiers are settled" he says before adding "I will come speak to you tonight". I want to tell him no, but I doubt he would listen. The whole thing is confusing to me. The whole situation. Part of me believes Cal, but then the other believes Theresa. Why would she lie. Cal leaves and I head back to the others, note in hand. They all take turns reading it, and it seems to be a trend, the fact that they scrunch the paper.

"I agree Cal should be there" Cameron chimes in. "Throw Maven off his game" she adds. I agree with that. Maven and Cal together would cause a stir. But is that the right thing to do, I don't know yet.

"You need to talk to him Mare" Farley says "I know you are stubborn, and I know you don't know what is true and what is not, but" she stops for a second and looks at Shade "you will regret it for the rest of your life if you spend today angry at him for something that may or may not have happened. Even if it did happen, it was when you weren't together. But I doubt Cal would lie to you about it" she stops again "I just don't see him as the lying type". I sit there in silence surprised by her words. I cannot believe that Farley, is defending Cal. Cal who is a silver. Cal who is the King. It makes me think, maybe I should speak with him. Even if it is to just say goodbye. Even if it will be for the last time.

 ***Hey guys,**

 **I am sorry I have been updating on and off. Its so hard to write with all that has happened this weekend and with work. But I am back.**

 **Where is everyone from around the world? I live in Australia so maybe that is why the times are so confusing. When I say tonight, it may be your morning haha**

 **Anyways, I am home today and I am writing the next few chapters. The next chapter between Cal and Mare will be long, and obviously when the time comes for Maven to return, it will be quite a long chapter. But from what I can tell, everyone is enjoying the story so far.**

 **I will definitely be adding different POV such as Cal, Farley and Cameron. I will also be trying to get into the mind of Maven. He may even have a POV. It will all come together in the end. I just cant believe I already have 33 chapters. Crazy stuff.**

 **Until the next chapter**

 **Xx Tash**


	34. 34 - The last night

**Chapter 34**

The day goes by quickly, that I can't believe it will all come to an end. The time I spend with my family, which includes Cameron, Kilorn and Farley, feels like it is not enough. The whole day I kept thinking about the fact that I will have to leave them all, and Cal. It made the day one of the saddest days of my life. Knowing that tomorrow my freedom will be gone. It is the worst feeling.

When night comes, I head up to my room, saying goodbye to Cameron and Kilorn first. Although I will see them tomorrow, before I leave, I still want to give them a hug. Tomorrow night when they go to sleep, although Gisa and Clara will be with them, I won't. It will be bittersweet. We say our goodbyes, and I also say goodnight to Shade and Farley.

Shade is not happy at all. He keeps his eyes down, his mouth in a thin line. It must be hard for him to put a price on my life, and his daughter and youngest sister. I can understand his frustration and sadness. To have to swap your loved ones and choose. He didn't choose though. No one did. Maven took that away from us.

When I get into my room, I head straight into the bath. I need to enjoy the time I have, and it will give me some time to think. I run the water and get undressed, sitting in the water which just happens to be scolding hot. By the time I sit in it for a half hour, it warms. My thoughts are everywhere. All I can think of is what Theresa announced. Pregnant. With Cal's child. No. It can't be. Cal says that he was never with Theresa that way. Do I believe him. No. I don't know. It's too much.

I also think about the fact that I caught Maven in a bath once. Maven. I have to see him tomorrow. I am dreading it. More than anything in the world. I want him dead. The thoughts become too much. I dunk my head into the water and stay there. The water fills my ears, and I hear slight bangs. I ignore it. Again banging. I ignore it. Knocks. Someone knocking. I get my head out of the water, my hair wet against my back and listen. Nothing. Nothing until Cal walks through the bathroom door. I freeze and so does he.

"Oh" he stutters, looking at me, the bath. "I knocked for" he coughs "knocked for a while. Um." He pales. I want to laugh because he has seen me naked before, but under these circumstances, and the fact that we don't even know what we are anymore, it is a little awkward. Engaged. We are supposed to be engaged. Oh wait. He took the ring. I feel the anger return.

"Turn around" I say, motioning my hand. He does and I get out of the water. The towel. The towel is next to him. "Cal" he goes to turn but I sit back down in the water. "I'm naked. The towel is next to you" I say, loudly. He chuckles.

"Nothing I haven't seen before Mare" he grabs the towel, and doesn't look at me when he reaches his hand behind him and I take the towel from him.

"Nothing you will ever see again" I reply, angry. I wrap the towel around me, and tuck it in. I get out of the bath, and pull the lever to empty it. I rush past him, pushing him with my shoulder.

"Don't be like that" he says while following me out "Not today" I turn on him.

"Why not today?" I can't believe he has the audacity to tell me not to be like this. Not after everything.

"Because!" he yells. "Because it's not true! How many times do I have to tell you, to make you believe that there is no way she could be pregnant with my child" He grabs my arm, pulling me forward.

"Why would she lie Cal? What could she possibly gain. She already has the ring. She already will become queen. Why lie!" I yell back, pulling my arm. He lets go, stepping back. He puts his hands in the air, as if he is defeated.

"Theresa and I have never been intimate Mare. The only person I have been with, is you. You know that, deep in your heart. How could I have been with her, if I was always in love with you. Can't you see!" he yells "I only asked her to marry me so that I could get over you!" I blink once. Trying to stand still and not react. "I am telling you the truth. You have to believe me" he steps forward, reaching for me, grabbing my face in his hands. He looks at me, really looks, and I see his eyes fill with fire and tears. "I am supposed to give you up tomorrow, like you asked, give you to my enemy. My brother" he steps closer and I feel the heat from his body. "And now I'm supposed to give you up, with you believing something that is a lie" he places his forehead against mine. "Please Mare. You know me. You know I wouldn't lie to you about this. You know" I shake my head. I know he wouldn't. I know he wouldn't do that to me. It's not in his nature. It doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt any less. I pull away from him, his hands dropping from my face. I head to my cupboard to get some clothes. Changing the subject.

"Tomorrow you are coming with me? Is that right?" I take some pyjamas that Cal had the maids pick up for me. Cameron has some too, and so does Farley. He made sure we had clothes.

"Yes" he says, his voice sad. "I will come by to get you" I turn and nod.

"In that case, goodnight" I walk towards the door, and open it. Cal looks at me, sadness filling his eyes, because I never said I forgive him and that I believe him. I know it's not true, but it hurts just the same to think of her here with him while I am caged by Maven. It hurts. He leaves and I close the door. Tears flowing.


	35. 35 - I would die happy

**Chapter 35**

I settle down in bed shortly after, my head filled with thoughts and my heart with sadness. My hair is still wet, and it soaks my pillow. I keep thinking about his words. _'And now I'm supposed to give you up, with you believing something that is a lie'._ I don't know why those words cut me to the core, but they do. Tomorrow night, when I am in a cage, in a bed, with Maven, I don't even know. I will wish I was with Cal. And I will regret the fact I spent my last night of freedom in bed. Cal thinking I am angry. Cal. This was probably what Theresa wanted. Cal and I to hate each other, for me to be angry at him. Maybe she knows about our engagement. Maybe she saw my ring. Theresa.

I get out of bed, my pyjama top and shorts still on and I don't bother changing. I put on my boots, and even though the outfit doesn't go, I don't care. I run, hard and fast through the castle. I run to Cal's room, and the guards block my way.

"I need to speak to Cal" I say, trying to barge past them.

"The King is resting. Come back tomorrow" the guard says.

"It is important, wake him up!" I yell. They don't move, and they don't say anything. They just push my shoulder, and I stumble back. "Cal!" I yell and the guards then rush me, grabbing my shoulders, pushing me back. They grab me and start dragging me down the hall, I kick and push my body forward, but nothing.

The door suddenly opens, and Cal comes out in loose tracksuit pants, no shoes and no shirt. His hair is messy, but he doesn't look like he was asleep. He looks like he was trying to sleep.

"What is going on?" he says when he sees me pushing forward. "Let go of her" he orders and they release me immediately. He eyes me up and down, and I suddenly feel self-conscious. I am in my pyjama shorts and a singlet that covers little. My shirt has also risen up, so I pull it down, realising the scuffle is not the best idea in this outfit.

"I need to speak with you" I say walking forward. "Please Cal" he nods, in an instant, opening his door wider, motioning for me to come in. I walk towards him and push past. He takes up half the door, so I touch his body with my shoulder as I pass. I feel the fire and I'm sure he feels the electricity in my veins at the slightest touch. He does that to me. When we get inside, he closes the door.

"What's wrong" he says, still at the door. I turn to face him. We look at each other, and I see him look at me once more. My shoulder, my chest and my bare legs. I can't help but I look at him too. His broad shoulders, the muscle that covers his whole body. The scars too. He has scars on his stomach and shoulders, little ones that have gone white. I don't say anything. All I do is run towards him, wrap my arms around his shoulders and kiss him. Hard. Cal doesn't miss a beat. In an instant his hands are under my thighs, pulling me up so that I am straddling his body.

I pull away. "I should have believed you. I should have known she would do this the day before I was supposed to leave" He doesn't say anything, he just grabs my head and my hair, and pulls me towards him, kissing me with such force. I feel his body ignite, with fire. I feel his want. I am sure he can feel mine. I kiss him back, and we don't even breathe. He turns me around, slamming my body against the door. He kisses my neck, his tongue everywhere. I feel a sharp pain on my neck and pull back to slap him. He is marking me. And I know why.

"He won't get to take you like he said in his letter. I won't let him think you are his" he says, kissing me again. He bites my neck, and I cant help but moan. His arms, grabbing my hips and pulling me closer. It doesn't hurt. It feels good. A long time coming. Like we need to get closer, and I need these clothes off my body. Even though my shirt is already half way up, and he is not wearing a shirt, I want it all gone. I want him. "You are mine" he growls into my neck. I have never seen this side of Cal. The side where he is fiercely protective of me. I like it. Jealous Cal is ruthless.

He pushes off the wall and carries me to the bed, throwing me down. I don't even get to move before he is on top of me, taking my shirt off. He kisses my lips, my neck, then my collarbone. I feel my body ignite, the desire for him. He takes over completely, he slides his hands down my stomach, latching onto my shorts, before pulling them off too. I'm in front of him, topless, but still with my underwear on. He lifts my legs, undoing my boots. One by one and throwing them over his shoulder. I can't help but giggle, at how fast he is taking it all off me. How desperate he is not to waste any more time. I realise we spent so long arguing and we forgot to love each other.

He gets up, still on his knees and looks at me. Really looks. I start to wonder why he is looking at me like that. He smiles, a crooked smile.

"What?" I say, catching my breath.

"You said I would never see you naked again" I gasp, punching his leg. He laughs and I can't believe what a smartass he is. I lift my body up, and he lifts me into his arms. He is on the bed on his knees, and I am wrapped around him. "I knew you would get there in the end. You would trust me" he says solemnly. He kisses me softly this time, and I cant get enough of him. I moan under my breath. He chuckles. He lays me back down and I let him explore every inch of my body. And he does. He kisses my legs, my inner thigh. I grab onto his hair, and he looks up at me, smiling wide. He grabs my hand and puts it to the side, not letting me interrupt. He does things that I didn't know he could do, but he assures me that he is a man after all and that he has wanted to do this to me for a long time. It gives me butterflies and other feelings.

When he is done exploring, I turn him on his back and pin his arms down. I straddle him, but he is too strong and he flips me back around. "Who said I was done?" he asks, kissing my chest, and my stomach. I lift my knee up, pulling his attention back to my face.

"Its my turn" I say, laughing. I kick with my knee and get him on his back. He is stronger than me, but he lets me pin his arms down once more. My hands pin down his wrists, and he is smiling wide. A boyish smile. His hair is messy from me grabbing it. I kiss his neck this time, and he growls.

"Mare" he warns. He sighs when I run my tongue over his neck and bite it. Marking him. He laughs, knowing exactly what I am doing. "Mare" he says again, but I don't listen. I keep my hands pinned on his wrists, and kiss my way down his chest. His muscles and his scars. I kiss it, softly. I know the effect I have on him because I can feel it against me. When I get down to his pants, where the strap is, I let go of one of his wrists. I pull on the strap, pulling it down. He growls again, warning me that we won't be able to control ourselves once all the clothes are off of us. I smile at him, wanting just that. For us to lose control. Like the night I said goodbye to him, 6 months ago. He grabs my hair again, pushing it to the side. He looks at me, and when he has had enough, he pulls his head back, sighing.

He grabs me, having enough of the foreplay and kisses me hard and fast, our bodies against each other. We get under the covers, and continue what we started. I let him take control, because Cal is the stronger one. He is the King after all.

I couldn't have asked for a better last night with him. If I die, or if this is all I get, then I would die happy. That is all you could ask for in the end.


	36. 36 - Found out

**Chapter 36**

When morning comes I wake up wrapped in Cal's arms. My hair is a mess from yesterday, because I slept with it wet. Cal's body is warm against mine, and I swear I don't ever think I could get sick of the feeling. It is bittersweet though, because in a couple of hours I have to give myself up. He stirs when I move.

"Good Morning" he says, his voice deep and hoarse. I smile, not turning around. He kisses my back.

"Good Morning" I reply, kissing his hand that is wrapped around my chest. I feel sore, my body feels like I have run a mile. But I know it is from Cal and I not sleeping until early morning. I will never forget last night. "Breakfast" I say. He laughs against my back.

"Yes please. I think last night took everything out of me" I sigh.

"Really?" I tease, turning to face him. He is smiling wide at me. "I was going to suggest a run this morning".

He grins at me, wide. "Oh really" he puts his fingers under my chin, lifting it up to face him "Last night you barely kept up. Now all of a sudden you have it in you to run" I stare him down. Smartass. He kisses me when he sees me trying to think of a comeback. The kiss is soft, and then hard, fast and desperate. He grabs my thigh and draws it towards him and his hip. He smacks my ass and I yelp.

"Oww" I yell. "What was that?" he smiles but doesn't say anything. He just flips me on my back. He starts kissing my neck and I can't help but wrap my legs around his waist. The door suddenly opens.

Cal and I freeze, and look towards the person brave enough to barge into the King's room. Theresa. She stands there, her face a mask of horror… then anger. In an instant, she pushes the tallboy by the door, throwing it clear across the room. In an instant she is gone. Cal doesn't say anything, he just looks back down at me, and I slowly unwrap my legs from his waist, secretly taking my time, wanting to smile that we got caught. This is not a lie, unlike everything she has said.

"I should go after her. I think it is time to tell her the truth" he nods, dreading the conversation he has to have.

"I think that is a good idea" I reply. Its time Theresa knew the truth. That Cal was not going to marry her, never was and never wanted to. It was always me.

 ****Hey Guys,**

 **I am still writing the next couple of chapters, so I thought I would put this short one up to give you guys the satisfaction of knowing I haven't forgotten about you. It was supposed to be the next chapter but I have cut it short so I can put it up.**

 **For those of you asking if I am stopping the story. No way! I am absolutely in love with the ideas I have in my head, and I just want to keep writing. Can you believe that this story has nearly 10,000 views. Crazy. You guys are awesome.**

 **I knew most of my readers were from the US, so now that I know, I can kind of tell when I should post. You guys are the best though. Your comments and theories are so great to read. Some of you already guess the next chapter, even before I get to put it up. It shows, we all have the same ideas for the next book Victoria is writing. Even if she doesn't give us the ending we want, at least we always have fan fiction. Sometimes it becomes real to us.**

 **Anyways, I have just had my coffee and breakfast and I am sitting here watching 'Vikings" on Netflix and writing the next couple of chapters.**

 **Xxx Tash**


	37. 37 - Tonight I will enter hell

**Chapter 37**

 **CAL POV**

I quickly get dressed so that I can run after Theresa. Part of me feels bad for her having to see me on top of Mare in my room this morning, but then the other part thinks to hell with her. She lied about being pregnant, which she swears was a bad judgement on her part, but I don't believe that. There is something about her that has been getting to me. Something she is not telling me. And the fact that she lied that she was carrying my child, well that just makes it worse. I quickly put on my training pants, boots and t-shirt. Mare laughs at me, hopping on one leg trying to get my boots on, while having my shirt hanging off me not completely on. I give her the finger and she laughs even more, biting her finger. The sight makes me growl at her.

Seeing her in my bed, in just my t-shirt, her bare legs between the sheets makes me want to stay so bad. Like this. Forever. I push down the realisation of what day it is. What happens today. I don't want to think about it.

"I'll meet you at breakfast" I say, bending down to quickly kiss her before I run out. She grabs my face, kissing me hard, pulling me down.

"Ok baby" she says, smiling. I laugh and head out the door.

I make my way down the corridor, asking a few guards if they have seen where she went. They say no. I make my way around the castle, checking the usual places. Her room, the great hall, places where she would be. I cant find her though. As I run towards the dining room I catch Shade, Farley, Kilorn and Cameron heading to breakfast.

"Hey Cal, have you seen Mare?" Cameron asks. I laugh to myself, scratching my head. How awkward is this. Yeah guys, she is in my bed half naked. I smile wide thinking better than to say that.

"Yeah. She is on her way to breakfast" I say walking past them. "I'll meet you all there, just have to do something" I call behind my back.

"She wasn't in her room!" Kilorn adds, a question and a statement.

"That's because she was in his" Farley adds and I can see the grin even though I am not even looking at her. I just turn to smile at Farley, letting her know she is spot on.

"Oh great, too much information about my sister guys" Shade says, walking towards the dining hall.

"Gross" I hear Cameron say. "Get a room"

"They did" Farley says, following Shade. I laugh and run towards the exit of the castle. I could get used to it being like this. It feels like a family. Even though I doubt they see me as part of it, me being with Mare makes me part of her world. Her world consists of them as a family. Is it sad to put myself in there. I don't remember what it was like anymore. It feels like forever ago.

Maybe one day, this castle will be filled with a family of my own. I have imagined it before, but I will never tell Mare what I wished for or saw. I see Mare as my wife, my Queen. She would be her own type of Queen though. Not draped in jewels and riches, but probably in boots, pants and a singlet, her hair up. She would refuse to wear dresses and crowns and we would probably argue about that. I can imagine her as the Queen who would help farmers lift sacks of grain, feed the animals and she would take our kids out into the villages to help the farmers sell produce. She would probably buy it all as opposed to stealing.

I can see us with a big family. Red and silver children, maybe with special abilities. Maybe with my fire, or her lightning. Maybe a mix of both. They would probably have our dark hair, our dark eyes and hopefully her face. My daughters would be beautiful if they looked like their mother. I see them running all over the castle, with Mare running after them. They would probably only come in when they need food and head back outside to play. That would be Mare's children. And mine. Active and little rascals. The girls would probably fight with the boys, just like Mare fights with me.

And at night, when it gets dark and running the country gets too much, I would get to lay down beside her, and just being with her, hearing her breathe next to me would be enough. Enough to get me up the next day to do it all again. I have to save her. I want that life and I want it with her. I have to save her.

 **Mare POV**

I head to breakfast after I find suitable clothes in my room. The guards eye me suspiciously when I walk out of Cal's room in my pyjamas and boots. I don't say anything, I just smile, confirming what they already know. Yes guys, Cal and I slept together, it isn't the first time. And yes guys, I am a red. Get used to it I want to say, but I don't know if I will ever be in this place again. I wouldn't mind waking up next to him. He makes it easy. I know any girl would want to wake up next to Cal. Not just because he is the king but because he is Cal. Cal is everything you would want in a man. Strong, handsome, kind, ruthless, jealous, romantic, protective etc. The list goes on.

I head to the dining hall and the minute I walk in, all eyes are on me. Farley smiles, but in a way that says I know what you have been doing. Cameron looks at me with judging eyes. Shade doesn't look at me. Kilorn looks at his plate. Oh crap. They know.

"How was your night Mare?" Farley asks, smiling as she takes a bite out of a piece of bread.

"Very good. How was yours?" I reply, smiling just as much.

"Oh not as full on as yours" she replies. I grin, hating her for doing this to me but loving her for trying to distract everyone from today.

We all sit and eat, laughing and teasing. Even Shade and Kilorn join in after a while. Cal then comes in and the mood changes. Not in a bad way, but in a way that I know the teasing will start again.

"Good Morning again everybody" he says and takes a seat in his usual place. I am sitting across from him as usual. He sits there, looking unaffected. He leans back in his chair, looking calm. He grins at me, and I go a bright shade of red. Again, the words hit me. I realise that the reason they know I was with Cal was because they all saw him this morning. Great. What did he say.

"Ok ok we get it" I chime in. "No need to make it even more awkward" Farley laughs and so does Cal.

"I was going to try and run with it as long as I can" Farley says, loving this. "But I will hold back for you Mare" she laughs. I stare her down. She is just on fire this morning.

"Are we going to talk about the note and the plan" Kilorn says, not sounding very amused with our jokes. I almost forget about today, almost. The mood in the room suddenly turns. Cal grabs his cup of water, takes a sip and slams it down in anger. Shade doesn't say anything, but I can see him trying to stay calm for my sake. Everyone is in a mood suddenly.

"The plan is, Cal and I are going to meet Maven at sunset. The note mentions where I last was free. That is the stilts" I nod, solemnly. Thinking back to it, the stilts, the day before I was sent to the castle, I had my freedom. Even though I was sad, angry and everything was happening, it was the day that I could move through the town and no one knew who I was. No one noticed. Now, everyone knows the lightning girl. "Cal will bring Gisa and Clara to Shade." I look at Shade "Shade you will be in our old house, waiting for Cal. When you get the girls, you teleport them to safety. Kilorn, Cameron and Farley will be in the plane, waiting". They all nod. Shade goes to say something but I stop him before he can. "Cal knows Maven, and Cal knows if Maven has a plan other than the one he says he has. Besides, I don't want him to know you are alive. I want Gisa and Clara safe first. Don't argue with me on it" he doesn't say anything, I can see he wants to, but he doesn't. Cal nods, satisfied with the fact that I am taking him. Farley looks worried, no doubt anticipating how it will be when she gets Clara back. If she will be ok. Hungry. I pray that she is ok. If they are not I will kill him.

The rest of the meal is silent. No one really says anything unless they need to. They all look at me in turns. They don't say anything, just look. I cant tell what they are thinking, and I would not rather know. Their expressions say enough.

Tomorrow, I will be having breakfast with the devil. Tonight, I will enter hell.


	38. 38 - The first goodbyes

**Chapter 38**

When the time comes, an hour before sunset, we all meet in the dining hall. Cal has converted it to more of a weapon hall with various knives laid out, swords and more. We are taking the plane to the stilts, and Cal has transport to take us to the plane. It has all been organised. All timed correctly.

Cal told me earlier today that he couldn't find Theresa. She ran from him, upset and angry. I choose to ignore that. I don't care about Theresa. I spent the night in the rain and mud after her little fake announcement. She should do the same. Maybe that would teach her to mind her own business and to get used to sleeping outside. I laugh to myself, liking my little joke.

"I don't know how you can laugh at a time like this" Cal says, sharpening a knife he plans to hide in his boot. He looks angry at me. I sigh and walk towards him, taking his face in my hands.

"Please don't do this. Let's not argue now" I kiss him, slowly. I savour this moment because I know we won't have it for a while. He pulls back.

"I don't want to, I just can't help how I feel" I nod, knowing that it must be hard. I could never give Cal up. But if he asked me too, I would do it for him. We have that understanding about sacrifice and respecting each others wishes. He knows this too because we used to not listen to each other and it made it worse. We lost too much because of it. Because of the lies.

I pull away from Cal, and move to the table to start adding weapons to my outfit. I'm wearing my black pants, with pockets. I hide little things in the corner of some of the pockets, to use as weapons or lock picks. I also wear a singlet, with thick straps and a leather jacket, thin but sturdy. It hugs my body. I wear my usual boots, that reach the middle of my calves and I put a knife on a holster on my thigh, and in my boot too. Cal straps a large sword on his hip, preparing for anything. I can tell he imagines taking his brothers head off with it. Cal is a soldier. He knows what he is doing.

Shade and Farley also strap weapons onto them. Just in case they need to fight. Cameron doesn't need anything, but she takes a little knife in her boot too. Farley braids Cameron's hair, and mine. She puts hers in a ponytail. Kilorn takes a couple of weapons, and I really hope he doesn't have to use them. I just want this to go smoothly. No hiccups. When we are all done, we take small snacks and head for the vehicle that will take us to the plane. With 50 minutes left, we all feel the tension. I sit next to Cal and he places his hand on my knee, squeezing tight. I place my hand on his and squeeze back. This is our little moment where we say, I love you and it will be ok.

We get to the plane, and load ourselves on. Cal is of course piloting it, so I sit with the others. We strap ourselves in, and I look from Shade to Farley. They are looking at each other, whispering something. I hear the words Clara and Gisa, so I know it is about them. Cameron doesn't say anything, she just looks down. Kilorn is the same, he is next to me but hasn't said a word.

"Are you ok?" I ask him. He doesn't look at me, just nods. I leave it at that. He is angry with this whole situation too so me asking him questions will just make this worse. The plane abruptly moves, and it all starts to hit me. My stomach feels heavy, and I feel like I will be sick. It hurts to think that I am going to be seeing Maven and giving myself up. It hurts to know that I won't be coming back with them on the plane. Everything hurts. Deep in my heart. Suck it up Mare I tell myself, taking deep breaths. Just breathe.

 **Cameron POV**

Sitting in the plane is the most daunting thing. Knowing that we are basically taking Mare to her death. She sits there, taking deep breaths. She thinks no one can see her, but I can see that she is nervous and even scared. I can see her trying to mentally prepare herself. I can't believe that we are even doing this.

Kilorn won't look at her or anyone for that matter. He looks so angry and I feel it too. Shade won't look at his sister, and Farley looks like she will be sick. I won't even mention Cal because he looks like he will burn the whole world down. It is the hardest for him to give up Mare. I am surprised he is even doing this. But then again, what choice does he have. Mare would kill him if anything happened to Gisa and Clara. He would kill himself too if it did. Cal is not a murderer. He loves Mare and would do anything to make her happy. I wish they had a happy ending, but in this life, there are no happy endings.

With 30 minutes left, we land. It is a quick trip, but we make it in time to prepare ourselves. Mare has to say goodbye to us first. Kilorn, Farley and I are staying in the plane. We get the first good byes. We unstrap ourselves and stand. Cal is the first to get out, and Shade follows. They don't want to watch this.

"So I guess this is good bye for now" Mare says, looking sad. She looks at me first, and I don't know what to say. "Cameron" she says and walks towards me and gives me a hug. I hug her back, squeezing hard. My eyes feel wet, but I dab my face on her shoulder, refusing to let anyone see me cry. I want to say that it will be ok, and that we will see her again, but I don't want to lie. I don't know what will happen to Mare. She pulls away, her hands on my shoulders and nods. "Take care of everyone for me" I nod. I don't know if anyone needs me but I will try. I will.

Mare then walks over to Farley and gives her a hug. Farley doesn't cry or say anything. The feeling is written all over her face. She is heartbroken. Bittersweet to know you are giving some ones life for your daughter. What can she say to Mare. This is Shades sister and she must feel guilty for not being there to protect Clara in the first place. I see the blame she places on herself. Mare pulls away and walks towards Kilorn.

"Please don't be angry with me" Mare says, and I can see the tears threatening to spill. This is her hardest goodbye between us three. Kilorn, her best friend. She tried to save him once, she would have married him once, in a life they weren't meant to live a long time ago. He doesn't respond, he just grabs her and hugs her hard, kissing the top of her head. He lets her go quickly, walking towards the pilot seat. Mare stands there and a tear escapes her eye. I can see she wants to say something but thinks better of it. She smiles at everyone one last time and leaves, following Cal and Shade.

Before we lose sight of them, Kilorn passes me, running towards the doors.

"I love you Mare!" he yells to them. I see Mare, Cal and Shade turn. "Don't let him win. Not again" he says. She smiles and mouths back to Kilorn. She says she loves him too. She says she will win this time. And just like that she disappears, and I don't know if I will ever see her again.


	39. 39 - The last good bye

**Chapter 39**

Cal, Shade and I make our way to our old house. I don't think Maven would wait for us there, and I hope he doesn't. When we get to the house, I don't realise how small it is. I haven't been back here for so long. The nostalgia is crazy. My room at the palace is 3 times this. Wow. The shock of it all reaches me at once, and even Shade looks around, probably thinking the same thing. I see everything has been left as it was, the dining table has a thick layer of dust, collecting since we left this place. I remember us sitting at this same table, eating the meal that my mother prepared with the pepper I stole. I remember her face when I mentioned it. The disappointment that I stole. I wonder what she would think of me now. This Mare is different. I don't know if she is better or worse. I hope I live so that one day I can ask her if she is proud of me, or if she is disappointed. I would love to know. Maybe.

I turn towards Shade, knowing well what I have to do now. This will be the second hardest goodbye. Some may think your sibling would be, but I know Shade has Farley and Clara. That is his family now. I am just his sister, destined for my own things. Cal will be the hardest, because I am all he has left. In a sense, he is all I have too. My family are living their own lives, I have never been able to be a part of that. Not anymore. My destiny is chosen and my life is different. Chosen for me when I fell into that arena and showed the world that reds can be special too. Showed the silvers my lightning. I curse the day I chose to be different. I wish I could take it back. But I don't. I wouldn't be the Mare I am today if I didn't fall that day.

"I hate good byes" Shade says, reaching for me. "So I will say until we meet again" I nod, and he embraces me. I feel his tears hit my head. "I know we will see you again Mare. I know you. You are a fighter. Don't ever forget that" I nod again, the tears threatening to spill over. I won't cry. I don't want him to see me cry.

This last week has given me my brother back, and I already have to say good bye. But I wouldn't trade it for the world. Having him again, is all I need. I would die happy. "Take care of Gisa and Clara. Don't forget to tell Clara about me."

"Don't speak like that" Cal says from behind us. I turn my head and he is watching us, his jaw tense. I can see this is killing him. I nod, apologising.

"I love you Mare" Shade says, patting my cheek. "See you soon" he says and I nod. Cal and I walk towards the door, ready to meet Maven. I look back one more time at my brother, not knowing if I would see him again. As I turn, the image in front of me makes me shiver. My brother, in our old house. For a moment, I feel like I am young Mare. Before everything, even before the war. When I used to leave this same way, and head to the market to steal something. He would watch me this way, worried for me, but knowing I would be ok. When I look back right now, I see my past. And my heart breaks as I close the door and walk towards my uncertain future.

…

Cal and I make our way to the first place we discussed. I said that Maven would most probably be waiting at the arena, where First Friday used to be held. That would make sense since his first note said 'First Friday' and the second 'where I had my freedom one last time'. It is the only place I can see Maven. He would want to be surrounded by greatness, and in the stilts, this is the greatest thing we have.

Cal holds my hand as we walk towards the entrance, squeezing tightly, not wanting to let go. He has been holding my hand since we left my house. The doors are closed so we can't see if there is anyone inside.

"I can already feel the colder air" I say, shivering. "He has to be here" Cal nods, but grabs me before I go to open the door.

"One last time Mare. You don't have to do this" he looks at me in the eyes, and I wish I could say ok and turn back around. But on the other side of the door, my sister and my niece are waiting. I can't be selfish in this moment as much as I wish I could.

"You know I do" I say, quietly. I don't want to look at him anymore. His face breaks my heart. He hurt and regret. The smile he had this morning, gone and replaced by anger and hurt.

Cal grabs my face in his hands, like he has a million times before and kisses me hard and fast. I don't miss a beat, and I reach up and grab his hair in my hands, pulling him closer, kissing him back. One last kiss. Hopefully not my last kiss from Cal. I want more. I want this for the rest of my life. I pull back first, kissing him once, twice and three times before straightening his shirt. He puts his forehead against mine, one last time and we both nod. Knowing what we have to do now.

I reach for the door, pushing it forward. The first pair of eyes I see, are cold. Dead. Maven. He has a smile on his face, that falters slightly when he sees Cal next to me, and he looks down at mine and Cal's hands intertwined. The second pair of eyes are familiar too, and everything makes sense. The second person, next to Maven, is Theresa.

 ****Hey Guys,**

 **Next chapter will be longer, and will be up soon.**

 **Theresa was always with Maven. This was always my plan. Someone in the comments guessed it! Well done!**

 **The next chapter will be intense. Don't miss out.**


	40. 40 - I will never stop looking for you

**Chapter 40**

Theresa stands next to Maven, in a blue and white dress. Her hair is clean, straight. She is smiling, a terrible smile. Evil. I shiver, and everything starts to make sense. Everything that Theresa did and how she just came into his life out of nowhere. She was always trying to get rid of me, trying to come between Cal and I. She was too convenient. Looking at her now, I see Elara. It clicks. Elara. The blonde hair, the eyes, the way that Cal was doing and saying things that weren't like him. Why did he propose to her, why would he if he loved me. Because she got into his head. Because she made him. Cal was angrier than I have ever seen him. He hurt me, when he burnt my hand. Cal would never do that. He has always controlled it when he was around me. Always. Cal realises the same thing, because his hand squeezes mine, and I can feel it getting warmer and warmer. Theresa is a Merandus. A mind controller. But the strength. I don't understand. How could she have both. Before I can ask she answers for me.

"You both look dumbfounded. Let me clear up your question" she says, her voice terribly high and lady like. An act for Maven. "A medicine that can make you appear to have strength. It lasts only a little while, but is effective". That's why she couldn't defend herself when I stabbed her. By the time she got in my mind, I already did it. But she let me too, because that was her way into Cal's life. I gave her that power when I stabbed her. I put him in his life. I feel sick. Who knows how many things she made me do and Cal. I stop for a second, thinking back to her pregnancy story. I go to pull my hand out of Cal's hand, but he holds tight. Knowing why I would do that.

"We never did" Cal answers for me quietly, for only me to hear. He knows that is what I would ask and why I am moving my hand. I am suddenly grateful that I found Cal last night. I am glad she didn't effect that decision. I trusted him, and he was telling the truth. The pregnancy was a lie.

"Well don't just stand there. Come closer. I don't have all day" Maven speaks. His voice is colder then I remember. He is wearing all black, but not a suit. Not like Maven. No. He is wearing black pants, black boots, and a black t-shirt. He has no sign of royalty, nothing. He is the complete opposite to Cal. Maven's hair is messy, boyish, and he almost looks innocent. But I know Maven better than that. He looks like he has some muscle on him too. He was thin and tall, now his shoulders have broadened, and he looks closer to the way Cal looked when I first met him. Cal now is bigger, but Maven has changed too. Who is he?

We slowly walk towards them, letting our hands part. Maven smiles when we do, because I could see that frustrated him. Cal walks slightly in front of me, blocking me from Maven. Protecting me. That is Cal. He would carry me out of this place if he could. "Where is Gisa and Clara?" I say to Maven. My first words to him in so long. He smiles. "Stop smiling and tell me!" I yell, reaching for the knife at my thigh.

"Easy Mare. They are here. Safe. Don't you believe me" he smiles again, and I wish I could slash my knife from ear to ear. To get rid of that smile. I stare him down, and I feel Cal do the same. We are not playing any games.

"Bring them to me" Cal says. His voice is deep, and it scares me. The authority in the words. Maven looks at his brother, the smile never leaving his face.

"Hello brother" Maven says. The smile is suddenly gone, replaced by something else. Jealousy and rivalry. The hate that is between them, the love that was there and now lost, it's a damn shame. It is sad to see what this has come to. They stare at each other for a long time before Maven speaks again. "How does it feel knowing you shared a bed with someone who is loyal to me. Someone I chose to get inside your head" Maven looks at Theresa and they smile at each other.

Cal is quick with his response. He smiles, a smile I have only seen from Cal when he is fighting "I never shared a bed with her Maven. She tried, but I'm not into blondes" Maven twitches and Theresa scowls but Cal continues. I nearly laugh at her rejected expression "How does it feel brother, knowing that no matter how hard you wanted Mare, she ended up in my bed" I almost choke. First because I may in other circumstances kill Cal for sharing something so intimate, but I am sure Theresa has already told Maven. Second, because Maven's expression tells me that he did not know this. Theresa must have not told him. Cal keeps smiling, enjoying seeing his brother's anger. Maven wants one thing in this world, and that is for me to love him as much as I love Cal. For me to want him, like I want Cal. Knowing that Cal and I worked out, even after Theresa tried to tear us apart, must be killing him.

Maven waves his hand, and Theresa disappears behind the second set of doors, the other entrance of the arena. When she comes back she is leading Gisa in, and Clara is in Gisa's hands. Theresa has her hand on Gisa's back neck, pushing her forward with it. "If you don't remove your hand from her, I will kill you Theresa" she smiles, but keeps her hand there. I move forward, but Cal stops me.

"Calm down Mare" he whispers in my ear. Maven doesn't like this either. His eyes, watching his brother and me.

"You want a trade, here they are. As you can see, they have been fed. They are not injured" Maven motions at them. I look at Gisa, and she looks at me with fear in her eyes, and relief. Clara doesn't know what is happening and I am grateful.

"Is that true Gisa?" I call out to her. "The truth" she nods.

"We are fine. I just want us to go home" she calls, tears filling her eyes. Us. She thinks I am coming with her. My heart breaks because I don't want to be the one to tell her. She must have heard the words trade. I hope she thinks it is for something else.

"Give them to me Maven" I say to him, trying to keep my voice as sweet as possible. "You will get what you want but I need them safe first" I say, again keeping my voice neutral. Trying to get the hate out of it.

"Oh don't fake it Mare" he says to me and turns to Theresa. "Let them go". Theresa lets go of my sister, and Gisa runs towards us. It takes her forever, and Cal tells me to stay back while he goes to get them. Cal runs up to Gisa, grabbing Clara from her hands, and grabbing Gisa by her hand, pulling them back towards me. The moment Gisa reaches my arms, I hug her tight. Kissing her head, her cheek, telling her how much I missed her and how she is safe now. I keep apologising and she cries with me. Cal is watching Theresa and Maven, so I can have this moment with my sister. He has Clara tightly in his arms. When we are done I go to Clara, giving her a big kiss. She doesn't cry, she just watches us, not knowing what is going on.

"Cal, give Clara to Gisa. Take them now" I say to him, but he shakes his head, not leaving me here with Maven. "Please" I say but he says no. He gives Clara to Gisa and turns to me. He blocks them behind him, just in case.

"No Mare. I thought I could, but I can't. I can't give you to him. You take them. Let me deal with Maven." He says, grabbing my hand.

"Is there a problem. We had a deal" Maven says, frustrated. "Don't try and double cross me, or I will have Theresa enter your head and make you kill your own sister and niece" I freeze looking at Cal. He hesitates because now that we know what Theresa is, we can't risk it. He must know.

"You can survive this. Shade will jump you out, you just need to get to your house. I need you safe" Cal says to me, his words quick.

"What about you?" I say, but he shakes his head. I can't believe this. He wants to die, so I can leave. He will risk his life so I can take them away.

"No!" I yell. No way. I won't leave him. Maven will kill him, and come and look for me any way. No. "Please no" I say, the tears coming. "We had a deal. A plan".

"You leave me no choice" Maven yells, the anger lighting up his hands.

"No!" I spin towards Maven, putting my hands up. "I'm coming. Just let me say goodbye properly" I beg. He stops for a second, not saying anything, but finally nods to me.

"Hurry up, or I kill the baby first" I shiver, because the words hurt me. And I know he would do it. I've seen him kill innocents before. He is pure evil. Cal knows this too, his eyes burn in anger.

"Why don't you fight me brother!" Cal yells, pushing past me, walking towards Maven. His shoulders are tense, his words deadly. "Why don't you fight me like a man, the way that father would want it. Instead you hide behind your look alike dead mother and your fake pride!" he yells at Maven. "Fight me, like a man" he says. Maven looks at him, his jaw tense. Cal stands there, his shoulders square, shouting at Maven. Their eyes burn into each other. I feel the heat. Maven fights dirty, I know he does. He will have Theresa get in Cal's head and I will lose him. No.

I run up to Cal, planting myself in front of him. Trying to hold him back. Maven is behind us, and I can see them still staring at each other. "Cal look at me" I say but he does no such thing. "Please" I beg, trying to stop this. He needs to take them to Shade, not die. He is not doing this. We had a deal and a plan. I should have known he would interfere. I never should have brought him. "Cal, please" I beg, grabbing his face to look at me. The tears start to fall, and I am crying. "I can't lose you. Please I can't lose you. Please" I beg, the tears falling fast. I swore I wouldn't cry, but the thought of him dying. I can see it. I don't want it. I know Maven will kill him. Even if it is not a fair fight. Cal would fight fair, but he wouldn't. I know. Cal looks down at me, his face softening just a little.

"Don't cry Mare" he wipes my tears. "I am not letting you go" he says. I shake my head.

"Mare" I hear Gisa behind me. I turn. She is holding my knife just a couple feet away from us. To Clara's throat. My knife, that was in my holster. I scream, a piercing sound. Theresa.

"No!" I yell, "No!" I turn to Maven. "No! I am yours. Stop her. Theresa please stop!" I yell. Maven waves his hand, cutting Theresa off. Gisa still holds the knife to Clara's throat, ready at any moment if we fail. Theresa in my sister's head.

I turn to Cal, and the look on his face is defeated. He is defeated. He knows now. "You win!" he yells up at Maven. "You win" he says softer. He drops his head, just as Gisa drops the knife. I run to Gisa, take the knife and throw it across the arena. I kiss her once on the forehead, and Clara too. All rushed but I need to hurry. I can't risk anything else going wrong.

"I love you" I say to her and I see her understand the price. The trade is me. My life for theirs.

"No" she says softly. I nod, and pat her head.

"I love you" I say again, the tears falling as I walk away from them.

"I love you too" she whispers it, but I hear it.

I reach Cal and grab his face in my hands. I kiss him, hard and fast. I don't care if Maven sees, I just need him to know. I need him to know, I love him. I love him for trying to sacrifice himself, and for loving someone like me. Someone so broken. "I love you and I will always love you" I say. "I will find my way back to you. I will fight until my last breath to get back to you. I promise" I say, tears falling. I quickly let go, and turn, walking towards Maven and Theresa, the tears don't stop. I walk fast, but someone grabs my hand. Cal.

He grabs my face one more time, kisses me, rushed. He then reaches in his pocket, grabs my left hand and puts something on my finger. The red and silver ring. My engagement ring. He breathes against my lips "I love you" he says, as his voice breaks. "I will never stop looking for you". I close my eyes, and will myself to leave him.

I walk away. I look down at the ring one last time. I squeeze my hand shut, promising to find my way back. I will be stronger this time. I reach Maven and Theresa. I face Maven, and he looks at me up and down, nodding once "You will never go home" he says to me, and I blink. The words hurt.

I turn around, and see Cal grab Gisa's hand. Gisa is holding Clara, as they start towards the doors. Gisa keeps looking back and I don't want to look at Cal's face, because it breaks my heart. He has to leave me, and I can see that is the last thing he wants to do. He takes them, and leaves, closing the doors that lead to the arena. He looks at me once before he closes it. I wonder to myself if I will ever see him again. Part of me doubts it.

…

 **Gisa POV**

Cal is still holding my hand, and takes Clara into his arms. He is strong, and is only holding her with one arm. His hands are warm, and his eyes are like fire. As we walk away from the arena, he doesn't look back. The last time he looked back was when he had to close the door. On Mare. We walk forward, because I think if he looked back, he would break his promise to Mare to keep us safe. He would run back and risk everything to get her back. He just keeps walking.

He doesn't look back, and he doesn't look at me. He just looks straight ahead, and I pretend to not notice the tears that fall down his face.

 **** Hey Guys,**

 **Ok so I am sitting here looking at the pages and I am like omg why am I breaking my own heart. I hate Maven and I hate Theresa (even though I made her a character and she is my creation). This is the last chapter for today. It is 5:45 pm in Sydney, Australia. Tomorrow I will start fresh.**

 **What do you guys think of this Chapter? Thoughts?**

 **Until tomorrow xx**


	41. 41 - Maven & Mare

**Chapter 41**

 **Cameron POV**

Kilorn and I are waiting in the plane, and we can't sit still. We keep checking the door, outside, waiting for them to come back. I keep thinking maybe Mare will be with them. I'm hoping. I am standing with my shoulder against the plane door, leaning and watching. Kilorn is on the other side of the door. We suddenly see something moving through the grass, and I see Shade first, holding Clara in his arms. Farley is holding Gisa's hand as they walk through the grass, and last is Cal. His head is down. Mare is not with them. I can see their expressions and I wish I could un-see it.

When they get to the plane, we don't hug, or do anything. No one says anything. Cal just walks past, heading for the pilot seat. Kilorn embraces Gisa. Shade gives Clara to Farley and heads for the co-pilot seat, no doubt to console Cal and Farley straps Gisa in. Kilorn sits with Gisa and I sit across from them. The plane ride is silent, no one saying anything. What can we say. We just gave Mare away. We don't know if she will live or die, or what type of agony he will put her through. We ride in silence because that is the only way we can move forward until we get home and decide what to do next.

 **Mare POV**

When Cal takes Gisa and Clara it takes everything not to run after them. Not to look back and cry. I know he is hating everything right now, that he is blaming himself, but we were in a situation where we had to do what Maven asked. Especially because Theresa can get into our heads and hurt everyone I love. I won't let anyone else get hurt because of me.

Maven orders me to follow Theresa and I listen. He stands behind me the whole time, following and it takes everything not to shiver at the fact that he is behind me. Just being close to him, is the worst feeling in the world. I follow Theresa out of the arena and we approach 3 large vehicles, with wheels that reach my waist. He orders me into the first vehicle, and he enters it too. It's just me and him, and I hate it. Theresa goes into the second vehicle, and I can see that there are guards with them. This was all planned, and I can only imagine where he is taking me.

"You look different Mare" Maven says slowly, smiling. I glare at him, thinking back to how thin I was when he had me caged.

"That's what happens when someone doesn't keep you caged up and malnourished" I throw as much venom into my voice as I can. I haven't seen any shackles, or any forms of restraint. What is he planning. He nods solemnly.

"I did things wrong the last time" I scoff. That is an understatement. "I am serious Mare, I want us to build a life together, and I want you to see that I have changed. I want you to want to be with me"

"That will never happen" I say. I hate him. I hate him so much. He can cut the act.

"Just give me a chance" he says, reaching forward for my face. My body reacts before I can think. I throw my arm out, blocking his touch and connect with his jaw with my other arm. He stumbles back but I am already on him, I jump up and reach for my knife in one of my many pockets. A small fold up knife Cal put in my pocket before we left. When I have it, I go for him, straddling him in the back seat, but he sees the knife and grabs my wrist. He pushes my hand back, and he is stronger than I remember. That explains the fact he has put on muscle. I still push forward, trying to stab him in the neck. That would end everything, and I could maybe even make it back to the plane.

Maven has none of it, because with force, he pushes me over, so I am on my back and he is on top of me. I have no hope, he is too strong. What the hell. He pins my arms down, and the knife falls out of my hand. I struggle, lifting my hip to push him off so I can have some chance of killing him, but I can't move my body. He is heavy, just like Cal. Crap. He looks at me, glaring.

"Really" he is breathing hard, looking at my lips. "Haven't been together for more than 15 minutes and you are already trying to kill me" he grins.

"Argh. Get off of me" I yell, still lifting my hip up, trying to get out from his grasp. His hands are warm on my wrists, his body is warm too. His eyes light up. In an instant he goes for me, his lips hard on mine. He kisses me. Maven is kissing me. I freeze, not knowing what to do. I don't kiss him back, I just try and move my face. No. I don't want this. Maven is still kissing me, forcing my lips open. I suddenly remember that I have a knife in my boot. If he lets go of my hand, I can get it in less than a second. I decide to use it against him, the fact that he wants me, and I kiss him back. I kiss him hard and fast, and I hear him moan under his breath. I want to push him off me but I have to do this. If there is any way of getting out of this alive. Sooner than I thought. Before he takes me away. We kiss for a little while, before he loosens his grip on my hand and kisses my neck. I play along, and gasp under my breath. He lifts his head, his eyes like fire, and looks down at my body, my top lifting so that my stomach is bare. A deep animal sound comes from him, and he comes back down, kissing me again. I don't want this. I don't want him at all. But I need to get back to Cal. I need to.

"Mare" he breathes "Mine" he says, kissing me again. I kiss him back, and take my arm out from under his grip. I grab his hair, pretending to want this. He takes the bait. In less than a second, I lift my knee up, reach for the knife in my boot and pull it out. He lifts his head, sees the knife, but before he can react I plunge it deep into his side, near his ribs. He yells out, his grip loosening and I kick him off me.

The car stops, flinging me straight into him. The look in his eyes is frightening. Betrayed. I go for the knife, pulling it out, silver blood spilling. I lift it up again, ready to stab him again, but the doors suddenly open, hands grabbing me. I try to get my lightning, but it doesn't work. The car. No wonder it is so big. It probably has silent stone lining the bottom. Something. Something blocks me. Hands grab my waist pulling me out, but I kick. Maven is leaning against the car, holding his stab wound. I have blood everywhere, looking like a crazy person no doubt. The sound in my throat sounds out of this world. Before they pull me out I manage to stab Maven in the thigh. Another scream. I have never felt so happy, so satisfied.

I am out of the car, on the pavement, hands grabbing me. This is the time to fight. This. I remember everything Cal has taught me, about being surrounded and how to deal. I draw on my lightning, and it starts to work its way through my body. I might get out of this alive. I might win. I might. A loud shot rings out in my ears, and I feel something warm. The back of my thigh feels wet, and when I grab for it, my hand is covered in something warm and sticky. Pain starts to spread through my thigh, and I scream. I have been shot. Son of a bitch. Maven gets out of the car, limping. He is still holding his ribs and his thigh has my knife still lodged in it. He looks so angry, so betrayed. Someone lifts me up, and I scream at the fact that I have to stand on by leg. Maven motions his hand, a sign to someone. In less than a second, something hard hits me on the back of the head, and all I see is black. Lights out.


	42. 42 - Announcement

**Chapter 42**

When I wake up, I feel stiff. My head hurts, and I am so sore. I only realise that I am tied up when my eyes start to see clearly. I look down, and I'm tied to a chair, the ropes are around my legs and my upper arms. I try to move, but they are done up tight. No escaping. I also notice the bandage on my thigh. Wow, should I be thankful that they patched me up. I almost feel like laughing.

"Looks like we have to go back to square one" a voice says, and I recognise that voice immediately. Maven. I look up, and only then do I realise that we are at a dining table.

"Oh great, you are alive" I say, rolling my eyes. He grins at me, shaking his fork back at me. He takes a bite of whatever is on the fork.

"I should have expected you would try to kill me" he laughs to himself. "I got distracted by you kissing me, so I blame myself" he smiles, and I want to wipe that smile off his face. I can tell he is loving the fact we kissed. I can also see that he has been healed. The disappointment is noticeable on my face. "Did you really think I wouldn't travel with healers?" he asks.

"Couldn't spare a healer for me" I respond. Seriously, I need my strength and my thigh burns from the wound. If I am going to kill him, I need everything.

"Consider it punishment" he says, not meeting my eyes. I sigh. What's worse than being stuck with Maven. Being stuck with nice Maven. I should be in a cell or dead for what I did to him. Why is he being like this. This isn't him. This reminds me of the Maven I first met, and that scares me more than anything.

"Punishment is breathing the same air as you Maven. Can't you tell" I probably shouldn't be antagonizing him, but I can't help the hate that fills my heart when I see him.

"Why can't we just get along Mare. Why can't you just forgive me, and give me the same chance you gave to my brother" the words 'brother' are said with such venom, I can see the jealousy. What Cal said got to him, and what Cal and I have gets to him. Good. Cal is someone I can rely on, pure and good. Maven is everything he is not. The black sheep. I can feel my ring against my skin, and I am so relieved. Just having that feeling, knowing no matter how hard Maven tries I am promised to Cal, that is what will get me through. I don't want Maven to know, in case he takes my ring.

"No" I say and change the subject. "That is never going to happen. Where are we anyway?" he looks up at me and smiles, shaking his head.

"Oh no. That is not something I am going to tell you" he laughs. "How stupid do you think I am" he doesn't ask it as a question, but I answer anyway.

"Very. I was actually thinking of writing a book" he looks up, challenging me with his expression. "Calling it "Stupid Maven loses his Crown'" I smile at him. "I think it will sell well, don't you think" antagonizing him to the point where he doesn't want me anymore seems like a good plan. Especially because he lost the crown to his brother. Another point for me. Maven doesn't look impressed, in fact he looks pissed.

"I'm tired of you already Mare and that is not good for you" he motions up at someone and all of a sudden someone knocks me on my head. I see black. Not again.

…

 **Maven POV**

I don't know why I can't kill her. I have killed so many people before, and it should be easy. But with her, I can't. Even after she betrays me with my brother, even after she tries to kill me so many times. Even after everything, I can't. Watching her now, while my guards untie her from the chair, while she is unconscious, I wonder if I am doing this right. If I want her to love me, maybe I need to be more like. Cal. The anger passes me, when I think of him. He is weak. But he has done something to her to make her love him. It makes me sick. Can't she see how fake he is. It makes me angry. He doesn't love her. He just wants to hurt me. He is using her. She needs to see he doesn't love her. Maybe that's what I have to do. Show her every reason he is not the one for her. I am.

I am.

…

 **Cal POV**

It's been a day since Mare has been with that animal. I haven't slept since. My bed still smells like Mare and the bed is still a mess from when we spent the night. I don't let anyone touch it. In between discussing what to do next with Farley, Shade, Cameron and Kilorn, I have been making my own plans. I have an idea where Maven is hiding, and it is enemy territory. Me going alone, would be the best and safest way to get Mare back. And if it fails, at least no one else risks their lives.

I go to breakfast with everyone, just to show that I have not gone off the deep end, even though I have never been this anxious, angry and heartbroken. Every part of me regrets letting her go, I hate myself for it. I don't want her to think I abandoned her. I just want her back, so that I can prove I didn't want to do it.

"Hey Cal" Gisa says when I enter the room. I give her a small smile. I know how much Mare loves her sister, and I want her to know I don't blame her for Mare being with Maven. I just wish Mare was here with us.

"Hi everyone" I reply, giving a small wave. Clara is sitting with Farley, and she laughs at me, oblivious of all that is going on. She puts her hands out, as if to say she wants me to carry her. Farley and Shade look at Clara and smile.

"The little lady gets what she wants" Farley says as she gets up to bring Clara to me.

"Oh no, I am not good with babies" I say, but Farley doesn't listen and next thing I know Clara is in my arms. She smiles at me, dribble coming out of her mouth. Her little fingers poke my face. "Hey little one" I say. Cameron snickers at me and I glare at her, a small smile threatening to come to me. Clara plays with my shirt buttons, her little fingers trying to pull the buttons off. She is cute, but my gut feels sick, because I just imagine having this with Mare. If I ever get her back.

"I have a plan for getting her back" Farley says, seeing my expression. I look up straight away. Farley motions for me to sit, so I sit with Clara, and have her in my lap. Clara goes for the plate and cutlery in front of me and I have to quickly move it from her. She frowns.

"What is it?" I say, anxious.

"You said you know where she is?" Shade asks me. I nod. "Ok well then you and I go and get her. Simply said, you distract, and I teleport. Hopefully there is no silent stone around. Even if there is, I'm sure I could get away from guards on my own" I nod, thinking the same thing. But my plan was not for anyone to get involved. "Before you say you were going to do it on your own, she's my sister. I want her back as much as you do" he nods. "We need to work together". As much as I don't want to get anyone involved, I have to get Mare back, and I have a better chance of doing that with help.

"When are you planning on doing this?" I ask. Clara starts to get anxious in my arms, so I lift her and have her face me. She falls on me and grabs my face. She starts dribbling on my cheek.

"Aww she is trying to kiss you" Gisa says, and I can't help but smile. She likes me. Clara, a baby likes me. Who would have thought.

"Mare did the same thing when she first met me" I joke. Everyone all of a sudden bursts into laughter, and I cant help but join along. Even though I don't want to laugh, Mare would have wanted this. When I get her back I will tell her about it.

"As soon as we can" Shade says. "Before Clara makes you her boyfriend and then Mare gets jealous" everyone laughs.

"I'm going to have to take the ring back from Mare aren't I" I say to Clara. I freeze the minute I say it, because everyone stops. I even hear a fork drop.

"What did you say" Cameron chimes in. I look at her and her mouth is wide open. Crap. Maybe Mare would have wanted to tell them. Stupid Cal.

"I uh" I swallow hard. Here goes "I asked Mare to marry me and she said yes" I look at Shade first because I expect him to get up and tackle me. He just nods, slowly. Kilorn shakes his head, smiling to himself.

"That makes sense" Kilorn says. "Who would have thought a red thief would marry a silver King" I scoff. We don't do anything the right way.

"Congratulations Cal" Farley says, smiling. "When we get Mare back, we will celebrate it the right way" she nods at me and I nod back, thankful for her support. Gisa stares at me, and a small smile creeps up. Shade looks at Gisa, and Farley knocks him with her elbow.

"Ahh Congratulations. If you hurt her I'll kill you. I think that's what I'm supposed to say" we all laugh. Yes. Congratulations indeed. Only problem is my bride has been kidnapped. By my brother. Just a normal day for me. Seems like nothing ever goes right.

The rest of the meal we spend together, relaxing. I try to be present, even though I just want to go find Mare, but I need to be smart about it. I need to prepare correctly. Ill get her back. I will. Even if it kills me.


	43. 43 - Red in a red dress

**Chapter 43**

I hate him. I hate him so much. This is the second time he has knocked me out when he realises that I don't care about him. He is just like a child, when it loses its favourite toy. Poor Maven. Nobody loves you. Your mother is dead. I killed her, and she was the only one who loved you. Now he takes all of my happiness, and I can't ever see myself with him. Can't he see that.

He put me up in a room, unfamiliar. It is small, with a single bed and a wardrobe. No shower, only a bathroom with a toilet and sink. How far he has fallen from King to nothing.

I wonder if we are in lake landers territory. That would make sense. There is no way he could be in Norta. Cal would know. My thoughts always come back to Cal. I hope he is ok. I hope he is not doing anything stupid to get me back.

I find a note when I wake up on top of a large square box. In the box is a dress, red, off the shoulder with a slit down the leg. The heels are ridiculously high, and he honestly can't believe I would play dress up. The note is simple, and to the point.

 _Mare, put on the dress._

 _If you don't, I will have to use force, and I don't want to do that._

I scoff at the note. No way am I putting on the dress, and no way am I letting anyone force it on me. What type of game is he playing. Why am I dressing up? Before I even have time to think, someone opens the door to my room. I turn on them instantly, ready to fight, but a small girl enters. She has a delicate face, kind eyes.

"Miss, I am here to help you with your hair and makeup" she says. She looks nervous, and I realise the pink tinge to her skin. A blush. Red.

"You're red" I say, and she instantly drops her head. I can't help myself, I run up to her, taking her hands in mine. She squeals, scared of my sudden movement. "I need you to get a message to the King. Cal. Please. Can you do that?" I'm talking quickly, hoping she agrees. This is my way out of here.

"No Miss, I can't. I would be killed. I'm under strict orders to not listen to any of your requests" I frown, of course she would be. "I just came to do your hair and make-up and help you get ready" I frown, letting go of her hands.

"I'm not getting ready for anything. You can tell Maven that" I say, walking away.

"You don't have a choice" a voice calls from the door, Theresa. I turn on her, ready to attack her for having Gisa threaten Clara with a knife. I go for her before I can even think, but I suddenly freeze. No. No. "Ahh Mare. It is so good to finally be able to control your mind completely. You have no idea how much I wanted this" she grins and I suddenly see the resemblance to Elara. Both of them have that ice-cold stare and fake grin. I wish I could wipe that off her face.

"Why don't you get out of my mind and let's have a fair fight" I say, unable to move my legs or anything "Or are you scared to Theresa" I grin back at her, hoping she takes the bait. She simply smiles, continuing on with her taunting.

"Ahh Mare, did you know I used to get into Cal's head when he slept" she says it as a statement, not a question. "I used to put images in his mind, of us. Together. Oh the things I made him think about. The things I let him do to me in his imagination" she smiles wide.

"Sad that you have to force a guy to like you" I smile back. "Very sad". She doesn't like this but against her better judgement gives up. A voice in my head suddenly makes me move, towards the box and the outfit.

"Put it on" she says out loud and I'm suddenly removing my clothes. When everything is off I put the dress on. "Heels" she says, smirking. I do as she says. "Now your makeup and hair is next, after that I will be back to get you little lightning girl" she says, analysing her nails. She is already bored with me.

"Don't call me that" I say between my teeth. She just smiles.

"You have no idea what Maven has in store for you" she taunts, laughing to herself before leaving. I rush forward, my body suddenly mine again. I go to run after her, but the guard blocks my door, and the red girl comes back in.

"I'm sorry Miss, but I have to do your hair and makeup" I look down at her, but don't argue. I just nod. Fine. If Maven wants this, I'll play along. Maybe I'll have the chance to hurt him. Kill him. I need to use every opportunity. I need to get out of here.

Part of me is scared though. What does he have in store for me. What is he planning? This Maven, calm Maven, and different Maven scares me. Scares me more than I ever imagined.

 ****Hey guys,**

 **Im sorry this is a short chapter. I thought I would put something up so that you all know I am alive. It is Friday afternoon here in Sydney, Australia and I am getting ready for the Shawn Mendes concert so I haven't had time to write today. Tomorrow I am also out, but I will get a chapter up in the morning before I have to go out. Stay patient, there is a lot to come. Some good and some bad.**

 **Lots of love and have a safe weekend**

 **Tash xx**


	44. 44 - Take me home

**Chapter 44**

I follow the red girl, in my red dress, feeling ridiculous. She put my hair up in a high pony tail, and painted my face with all sorts of products. She gave me what she called a cat eye, similar to what Farley had at the feast for Theresa and Cal's engagement. That's what it reminded me of, and it did not make me happy. The memory still hurts me, in a place I pushed down deep inside.

She takes me down a set of stairs when I am suitable, and I realise in that moment that we are in a manor or estate of some sought. Someone's home. I don't know if it is in Norta or in the lake landers region, but I know that it is an estate. And from the looks of it, a large estate. The stairs lead us to another hallway, and I keep up with the red girl, even in my heels. When we get to a large set of doors she turns to me.

"Go straight through" she says. Before I can ask or say anything, she is gone, heading back the way we came from. I hesitate for a moment, before I enter.

When I open the doors, I am surprised by what I see. In fact, speechless. A single table, with two places. The table is decorated with rose petals, and wine from what I can see. A white table cloth makes it look and feel formal. Romantic even. The lights are dimmed, and little tea lights light up the floor. There must be a hundred little lights. I stand there, not knowing what to do.

Suddenly, the door on the other end of the hall opens. Maven comes through, and I am speechless for the second time tonight. He is wearing a suit. Black and White. He almost looks like Cal for a moment, just from the way his body has changed, and the way he fills out a suit. But I remember Cal almost instantly, and regret my thoughts. He looks at me, analysing and scrutinising. He looks pleased with the dress and smiles at me. I ignore it, and roll my eyes, not taking the bait. He doesn't look phased because he motions me over to the table.

"Please take a seat Mare" he says, pointing to the chair he is holding out for me. I almost laugh at the gesture. What is he up to. I don't argue. I find there is no point, and I have to find the right opportunity to attack, otherwise I just lose my opportunities. I sit, and he pushes the chair forward for me. "Finally, some sort of cooperation from you". I roll my eyes, again. I feel like that will become a trend for me.

"What do you want Maven?" I ask right away, not interested in this little charade. I want to get straight to the point and I feel like every time I see him I am starting an argument, but I have to.

"No. No questions. Just enjoy the night" he says, taking the wine and pouring us a couple of glasses. I scoff. This is ridiculous.

"I don't want anything to do with you" I say, putting as much venom into my words as I can. "How do you not see that! Why don't you just let me go or kill me. Why do you continue to insist I play this little game with you" he doesn't respond, just looks up at me. I start to get even more frustrated. "Answer me" But he doesn't. He just takes a sip of his wine, admiring it.

"Are you done?" he says, looking up at me, un phased. I pull myself forward, facing him straight on.

"I love Cal. I am engaged to Cal. Cal is the only one I want to be with. So like I said, either kill me or let me get back to him". This earns a reaction from Maven, because in an instant, the glass is across the table.

I don't say anything, but I flinch. I was not expecting it. I stare him down, waiting for him to do something. But he doesn't. He stares at me, then composes himself, and waves his hand for another glass. What the hell. Who is this person. What happened to Maven, the Maven who would fly into fits of rage. How is he so calm. "Engaged?" he says, taking another sip. I can see him try to push down the rage, his eyes narrowing and his jaw is tight. "I'm going to kill him" he says under his breath. I don't reply, because I don't know what to say. I shouldn't have told him that, but his delusion, about us, makes me want to tell him he is wrong. I love Cal. Maven will never be Cal.

"You had your chance Maven" I say, quietly. I think of how much I went through with Maven, how deep down he broke my heart. Betrayed me. "You became a monster. All of those kids you killed. All of the things you have done" I breathe deep, unable to think of it.

"I want to prove to you that I have changed. That I can be the same person I was when we first met. I just need a chance" I look at him, unbelieving. Nice Maven scares me. More than I ever thought he could. I don't know if this is real, or if he is just playing a game. I don't plan on finding out.

"I have no chances left to give" I say. And it's true. Maybe in another life, but not in this one. I know what I want and who I want.

Maven, I just want dead.

 **…**

 ** _1 WEEK LATER_**

 **...**

 **CAL POV**

The estate where Maven is hiding is large. An old manor, owned by the Merandus high lords. It was an estate used for summer vacations, and we often spent time here when I was younger. I thought it was a pretty stupid place to hide, but then again, Maven thinks I don't remember our vacations. He thinks of me as a brute. Only a soldier with a mind for killing and training. Little does he know.

The estate is on the border between Norta and the Lakelander territory, which makes sense. Maven would still want to be in Norta, but close enough to flee is something went wrong. Well there would be no fleeing. Only death. The last week I have been tossing up if I could do it. Kill my younger brother. But I realised more than anything, that he needs to die. For all he has done, he needs to pay. He would do the same to me, I know that.

It's midnight when we raid the estate, and when I say raid, its just Shade and I. He has to jump me inside, and as much as I hate the teleporting, it's the quickest way to get to Mare. Going through the plans of the estate, I can guess a couple of places she would be.

Shade first jumps me into the basement. I can guess if Mare has been giving Maven trouble, he would have her there. Just like he did last time her caged her up. When we get there, it is empty. Just wine, and old dusty furniture.

"Try the single room?" Shade says, thinking back to our analysis of the plans. I nod, and in an instant he is teleporting us to the single room where I can see Maven putting Mare next. When we get there, she is not there. The room looks used though, and I can guess Mare has been here. I can tell by the way the room has been stripped bare, so that she can't use anything as a weapon. I smile to myself, knowing that she has been fighting him.

"We need to try the Queen's room" I say, and Shade nods. The large guest room Maven's mother used to stay in. I can see him placing her there after everything. I am starting to get desperate and worried. If he has her there, maybe they have been getting along. The thought angers me. No. She wouldn't. I think back to his markings on her, and I realise that Maven would do just about anything to have Mare look at him the way she looks at me. That is the part that scares me. Shade grabs my arm and in an instant, we are in front of the old Queens room. Shade points for me to go in, he will teleport around the estate, like we planned, to make sure there is no one coming. No one to know we are here. He is also going to try and find Maven. So I can end his life once and for all.

When Shade is gone, I slowly reach for the door, opening it up. The room is dark, but I can hear breathing. Slow and steady. Someone sleeping. When my eyes adjust to the room, I can see a large king bed in the corner of the room. The room is large, and it hasn't changed much so it is easy for me to get to the bed quickly. I need to get her out. I know it is her. It has to be. The breathing stops, and I can tell the person is awake. By the way that it is dead silent in the room. The person is not breathing because they can hear me. I start to sweat, hoping that I haven't gotten into the wrong room.

Before I can think, the figure jumps up and goes for me. I catch a glance of metal, a knife. I block the arm and the knife flies somewhere onto the floor, and I flip the person over onto their back. They get up immediately, onto the other side of the bed and we are facing each other. But it is still dark.

"Ma…" I go to say, but there is not time because they jump across the bed, and I am knocked onto the floor. By the way my arms fit around her, I know its Mare. I can feel her hair, her hips. All of it is the same. Familiar. Something knocks my jaw. She punched me. I grab her arm as it goes for me again, and flip her over. We are breathing hard. "Mare" I whisper. "it's me" she stops fighting.

"Cal?" she says, breathing hard, looking up at me. I don't give her a chance to say anything else, because I bring my lips to hers, kissing her hard. I don't expect the reaction I get, because she pushes me off, kicking me. "Get off me" she says. "What the hell are you doing!". I let go of her confused by her reaction. She gets up and so do I, turning on the light. My eyes adjust to the light and her. She is wearing a silk pyjama dress, her hair down, and I am surprised by how revealing it is. Its short, and the cut of the top half is low. What is this. Why is she wearing things like this to sleep. Here, with Maven around.

"What are you wearing?" I ask. This shouldn't be the time to ask things like this, but I can't help the jealousy that is taking over. Why would she wear this to bed. Lingerie. It is sexual. It makes me burn.

"What the hell are you doing here Cal" she says, confused. I am confused.

"What do you mean what the hell am I doing here. I'm here to take you home" I say, walking forward. She takes a step back.

"Home" she scoffs. "After 6 months of abandoning me you want to take me home" she turns towards her wardrobe, opening it up and taking a t-shirt out and black shorts. I am surprised by how much clothes she has.

"6 months? What are you talking about Mare? It's been a week?" I am confused, and so is she.

"No Cal, it's been 6 months. So much for family and love. You all basically left me here, abandoned me. My own brother. Farley" she has so much hate in her voice and is shaking her head. It takes me a moment to realise what is happening. Theresa. Her mind. No way they would stoop this low. Making her think she has been here so long. No. Mare puts on her shorts, eyeing me to turn around. I scoff. She changes and ties her hair up. "You came for no reason, because I am not leaving". I freeze. I don't know what to say. I go towards her, and she moves back but I don't stop moving. I take her head in my hands, and make her look at me.

"Whatever Theresa has been feeding you, whatever Maven has said. It is a lie. It is not the way he says it is. It's been a week Mare" I shake her head a little, because she is rolling her eyes. "Shade is here. We need to leave now. Now Mare" she pushes my hands away.

"No. Go without me" she says, angry. Angry at me. I am going to kill Maven, and Theresa. Kill.

"No. If I have to carry you out I will. Don't test me Mare. We will deal with this when we get home, but you need to move" My hands burn, and I am feeling like I will set this whole place on fire. Messing with her head. I should have known he would do this. She pushes me away again. I don't have any of it, I take her and put her over my shoulder. She squeaks, surprised by the motion.

"Put me down" she says, smacking me on the back of my legs. I am holding her behind her thighs, tight. She is not going anywhere.

"No" I say. "We need to leave now. Now be quiet" she scoffs at that. I open the door, and Shade is there.

"Mare" he breathes, but I give him a look, shaking my head. He looks confused at that and I can see Mare try to turn to say something to Shade. Probably to tell him off too.

"Theresa. Messed with her head" I say and I see the anger start to flare up in him. "Take her. Now. Before she throws a fit and someone notices. I have something to do" I put Mare down, and before she can say anything Shade nods to me, takes her and they are gone.

We don't waste any time. And neither do I. I know exactly where I am heading. And I know exactly what I need to do.

…

 **Mare POV**

Shade teleports me outside, jumping to the plane. In a moment I was in my room, sleeping and the next I am being moved around like a chess piece. I am so angry.

"Put me down!" I yell. "Get off me Shade". He does as I say, but he looks at me confused, and upset.

"Mare" he breathes "What did she do to you?" he asks. I don't know what he is talking about. I heard Cal say 'mess with my mind' but I know they are just trying to make excuses. 6 months is too late. Too late for apologies. I have already built my life here.

"She? What are you talking about? Theresa has done nothing wrong. She has been my friend. Ever since you have abandoned me. What sort of brother are you!" I yell. The anger is swelling because I have been holding it in for so long. Seeing them here, Shade and Cal. The abandonment. It's too much.

"What are you talking about!" he yells back. "It's been a week Mare. They have put this in your head. It's only been a week!". Lies. All lies. Maven said they would do this. Try to make excuses. Try to make me think they cared. They just needed me back so I could be the face of the war. The lightning girl. I don't want to be that person anymore. I'm done being used. They didn't care when they had to give me up. They swapped me, and Cal let me go. He never even fought for me, like Maven would.

"Take me back" I say. "Take me back home. Maven will be wondering where I am when I am not in my room in the morning". He looks at me with shock, disgust almost.

"There will be no home to go back to when Cal is done".

 ****Hey Guys,**

 **Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I started writing but I ended up having to leave the house.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. Next chapter will be up tonight or tomorrow. It is 1pm in the afternoon at the moment. So hopefully when I get home I can finish it.**

 **Leave your thoughts on Theresa messing with Mare's head. What do you think about that? Do you think it will be easy for Cal to get her back. Lots to come. So exciting.**


	45. 45 - Dead and Gone

**Chapter 45**

 **Cal POV**

My anger is too much for me to bear. I can feel the heat rising in my body, threatening to overtake everything. I could burn the whole world down right now. My mind is thinking a million things. Most of all, my mind keeps reminding me of the fact that I kissed my fiancé and she pushed me away. Told me not to touch her. 6 months she said. They made her think that I abandoned her for 6 months. I will kill him. I will kill him for doing that to her mind. Getting her back is all that mattered, and now getting her to remember or realise what is real and what is not will be what we have to do. That part angers me the most. I don't want her to lose her memories. Or her feelings.

I storm through the estate, looking for the room where I know my brother will be. I refuse to leave until he stops breathing. For everything he has done. I get to my father's old room, where he would stay when we were here for summer. I don't bother being quiet, I open the door, and head straight in. I turn on the light, ready to strike. But Maven is not here. Instead I see blonde hair, tousled from sleep. Theresa.

She lifts her head, looking over her shoulder at me. Her eyes go wide, and I see a flicker of fear in her eyes. She is vulnerable. All I can think of is how much she has put me through. Put Mare through. Not only now, with the fact that she has messed with her mind, but before Maven took Mare from me. How she made up lies, faked a pregnancy. What else did she put in my head. I always felt something deep down was wrong about why I would propose to her, and I only realised until after that she messed with my mind. Made me think and feel things for her that weren't even there.

The anger surges. I feel her try and enter my mind now, making me second guess what I want to do. She is trying to dim my anger, but I push through before she can. I rush towards her, removing my hunting knife from my holster on my right leg. Before she can stop me, enter my mind completely like Elara did, when she made me kill my father, I take the knife and plunge it into her chest. I hear the scrape of bones, as it pushes through, and the silver blood leaves her body in less than a second. It runs down my hands as I pull the knife out.

Theresa's mouth is wide, and a slight scream escapes her. I don't let her draw attention to me, so I clamp my hand onto her mouth, and plunge the knife into her chest once more. My anger comes back full force, as her mind control wears off. I think of Mare, and the fact that her mind is a mess. The problems Theresa created with her control. As she lays here dying, I see the exact thing I couldn't fight the last time. When I murdered my father in cold blood. I wish I had the strength I had today. I wish Elara didn't have that control. But at least now, I rid the world of Merandus mind control. Deadly evil.

Theresa dies quickly, and I leave before the blood dries on my hands.

 **Mare POV**

Cal returns to the plane with silver blood all over his clothes, his hands. He looks defeated, but elated as well. My heart skips a beat, thinking the worst. Maven.

"What did you do!" I yell, running up to him and pushing him in the chest. The anger surges. "Please tell me you didn't kill him. Please" I scream, tears in my eyes. He stands back shocked, angry. He looks to Shade.

"I didn't have the chance to kill him. But Theresa is dead. Maven is next" Cal says. I stand there in shock, not understanding how this could be. Theresa is dead. No. No. It can't be. She was my friend. She helped me survive the last 6 months. No. A feeling of relief passes me, knowing that Maven is alive. But still, hurt for Theresa. Anger boils over as I go for Cal again, swinging my arm to connect with his jaw. He sees it coming because he grabs my arms, pulling me against him to stop me from thrashing around.

"Calm down Mare" Shade says, looking at me with worry. I can't look at him at all. Even he betrayed me. Shade grabs me, taking me away from Cal. He pins my arms behind my back, and I am facing Cal. I don't want to look at him either. He is dead to me, he should know that.

"Let go of me!" I yell. "I want to go back" Cal narrows his eyes, not quite believing what is happening.

"What did he do to you!" he yells, coming towards me. "Do you actually think he gives a damn about you?" his eyes burn like fire. I can see the anger and I feel my own. "Did he touch you?" the question is a serious one, because he comes towards me, grabbing my face.

"Calm down Cal" Shade warns. Cal has none of it.

"Answer me!" he yells again, forcing me to face him and look at him in the eye. "Were you with him?" I move my head, refusing to answer him. It is none of his business what I did. I was not with Maven in that way, because we were taking it slow, but maybe if he left me where I belong, we would have had a chance to be together. But that is none of Cal's business. He lost the right to know about me and my life. 6 months too late.

"Cal. Let's get out of here and talk about it later" Shade says again. Cal is breathing hard, his jaw tense. He is staring at me, unmoving.

"Not until she answers me" he says between his teeth, still staring at me. I look him dead in the eyes, not answering the question.

"We need to get out of here Cal. We need to get her home, so we can see to what extent he has messed with her mind. Let it go for now. Lets go" Shade says again. I roll my eyes.

Messed with my mind. If anyone messed with my mind, it was Cal. Making me love him, even though he never loved me back. Making me lose myself with him. That's gone now. Cal and I are done. He will realise that and hopefully he gets over this stupid obsession with me so I can get back where I belong.

All I know is I don't belong with Cal anymore. Maybe I never did.

 **** Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Ding dong the witch Theresa is dead!**

 **It is quite a twist, especially bad for Cal and Mare fans. We will see if love prospers, or if Mare's mind is gone forever.**

 **Even if you don't like it (and dw I actually hate Mare right now myself haha) let me know your thoughts on the story. Do you like jealous Cal? Are you happy Theresa is dead? Do you think Maven should die? Cant wait to read your thoughts.**

 **Until tomorrow xx**


	46. 46 - Get back to him

**Chapter 46**

 **Cameron POV**

Shade and Cal return, and from the looks on their faces it looks like it went horribly wrong. But one look at Mare over Cal's shoulder tells us otherwise. Cal is covered in silver blood, and my pulse starts to rush. I think finally Maven is dead. Finally.

"Don't get too excited" Shade says, defeated. "Cal killed Theresa" he goes to Farley, giving her a hug.

"Why do I get the feeling there is something else" she says, eyeing Mare. Cal places Mare down on the couch, fixing a lock of her hair. We are all in the family room, which Cal converted into somewhere we can all sit and Clara can play. I see Cal tense up when Farley mentions something else being wrong.

"Theresa messed with Mare's head" Cal says, his jaw tense. "She thinks we abandoned her. And somehow he made her think she was with him for 6 months" he sighs, the anger obvious from his posture.

"Her head is scrambled?" I ask. I know a little about this, the way in which Cal killed his father due to mind control, but I have never witnessed it first-hand. I just know Theresa got in Gisa's head, and she said she barely felt it. But she nearly killed Clara because of it. I shiver, thinking about what sort of feeling it must be to have someone in your head.

"Yes. And we don't have any idea of how much damage she has done" Shade says, and the frustration is clear on his face too. Cal and Shade share a look.

"I guess we will find out when she wakes up" Cal says, watching Mare. I can see he is trying to compose himself, but his anger is pushing him forward. He takes a deep breath. "I'm going to shower and change. Let me know when she comes to" Shade nods to Cal, and Cal leaves, the fire leaving with him. I noticed a bond this last week develop between Shade and Cal. Ever since Mare was taken, they have trained together, planned together and even had their quiet talks. Farley said she walked in on Cal and Shade on the balcony overlooking the great hall, and they were talking for over 2 hours. I never would have thought a silver King could have anything in common with one of his soldiers, but I guess Cal is a different type of King.

"What do we do?" Kilorn speaks for the first time. He stands, watching Mare. The protectiveness is there, and I can see the friendship and love between them. Well at least from his end.

"We wait for her to wake up and we go from there" Farley answers. She looks worried too, and I don't blame her. If Mare's head is messed with, we have no idea what Mare we will get. Did they wipe her memories, make us the bad guys? Who knows.

All I know is if Mare is living 6 months ahead, and has lived 6 months in her mind with Maven, who knows if we will ever get Mare back. The Mare we know and love, could be lost forever.

 **Mare POV**

I wake up in a familiar place. The whole room looks different, but I have been here before. There have been more couches added, the table pushed towards the end of the room, so there is a massive amount of floor space. There are toys everywhere, strewn across the floor and a play mat. Clara's toys.

"Welcome back" I turn to see Farley standing near the door. She has her arms folded. I roll my eyes. 6 months too late. Looks like they built a life here without me. How quickly I was forgotten. "Not going to talk" Farley pushes.

"I have nothing to say, so I figure better to say nothing at all" I stare back at Farley, not letting her get the best of me. I'm not going to lie, and pretend I don't care about them all. I do. Deep down inside, I care that they are alive and well. But doesn't mean I want to be in their lives. Without a second thought, they left me on my own. I had to build myself back up, and Maven helped me do that. Abandoned no longer. I won't have it.

"It's been a week Mare" she starts, but I cut her off.

"Don't lie to me. You can try all you want, but Maven said you make excuses. That's all you can do" she scoffs.

"Maven told you that. And you believed him" she shakes her head. "Whatever they did to you, they did a good job, because I wouldn't recognise this Mare. This isn't you". She goes to leave, but I stop her.

"This is me Farley. This is me without all of you" The words travel out of my mouth, and I don't regret them. In fact, it is true. I always sacrifice myself, and never has anyone done it for me. No more. I refuse to be a pawn in their game. She has none of it, because she storms out.

I don't waste any time. I go to find Cal, get him to take me back to Maven. This isn't my home anymore. It never was. When I get to his room, the guards are securing the hall. I almost forget how hard it is to live under constant pressure. With Maven there were no guards. I was free. Here I am caged. I open the door, and they don't stop me. They must have orders from Cal not to hold me back like last time.

Cal is not in the room, but I hear the shower running. He is probably washing off the silver blood he stained his hands with. For a man who is so against killing his own, he had no problem ending his ex fiancé. Even after knocking her up and treating her like trash. The thought angers me.

"Cal!" I yell, walking towards the door. I don't open it, I just yell hoping it travels. "Cal, get out. I need to speak to you!" the water suddenly stops running. He heard me. "I need to speak to you" I repeat. I step back from the door, and pace his room, waiting for him to come out.

The door opens, and I spin on him, ready to unload my demands. I stop short, because Cal stands there with just a towel around his waist. His hair is wet, his body still dripping and his expression is angry as it was before. When I refused to answer his question. I can't help when my eyes travel down from his face, to his broad chest, the scars and then where the towel is wrapped around his waist. I see the lines on his stomach, where the muscle has built up and I suddenly have memories flash before my eyes. My lips, kissing their way down his stomach. His hands. Grabbing my hair. My mouth is suddenly dry, and I try and shake the thoughts away. No. No. That was just memories that are long gone.

"I need to talk to you" I say, my face no doubt going red.

"You said that already" he says, arching his eyebrow. "The answer is no. I will not take you back to him. End of discussion" This angers me. His bored tone. Angry but bothered. He can't poker face me.

"Can you put some clothes on" I say, pointing my hand at him. He looks incredulous. He looks down at his towel and I look away.

"Is this bothering you?" he asks, walking closer. "Last week you would have a very different request Mare" My mouth is wide open in shock. How dare he. Patronise me.

"Last week?" I scoff. "Don't play games with me Cal" why does he keep saying a week. Its been 6 months. It's really starting to piss me off. He walks towards me, but I move. He gives me a look as he reaches past me to grab the stuff he left on his bed. Clothes for after his shower.

"Don't worry. I'm not my brother" he says, his tone changing. "I won't force myself on you" his jaw is tense, anger sparking his eyes as I can see him think about it. I don't answer, what am I supposed to say. Let him think I am not his anymore. It makes it easier for him to move on. He has had enough time. Cal slips on some comfortable pants, which he ties. They are loose on him, but he doesn't put on a shirt. Nor does he put on any shoes. He uses the towel to dry his hair. I watch him. I shouldn't but I can't help it. I watch his arms tense, and the way his forearm flexes when he uses the towel on his hair. I then look at his hair. It looks soft. His lips catch my eye. I shake the thought off. No. This is wrong. A voice in my head tells me I shouldn't think about him this way. I'm just confused.

"I want to go back" I say quietly, the blush spreading all over my face. I shouldn't have looked at him like that. What is wrong with me.

"Back to him?" he replies. He throws the towel into the bathroom, a little aggressive.

"He will come looking for me. I know he will" that earns a reaction from Cal.

"Then he can come. I'm happy to kill him" I react now.

"You will not lay a hand on him Cal" I say through my teeth.

Cal walks closer to me. "Really, what are you going to do to stop me. I'm happy to put you in the cells until you go back to normal Mare. This is not you" he says.

"This is me!" I yell. Its like talking to a wall. He looks at me, really looks and in an instant his hand is around my arm, pulling me out of his room. "What the hell are you doing?" I demand.

"Showing you that you are confused and lost because it has only been a week. Ill prove it" He says. I scoff. He can't prove it. There is no way he can. I know the truth and everything else is a lie. He leads me down the stairs, towards Farley and Shade's room. I pull back when we get to the room. He knocks and after a little moment Shade opens the door.

"Oh wow Cal. You trying to seduce me" Shade laughs, Cal naked in front of his door, and me being dragged along. Cal smirks.

"Not tonight buddy" he says. "I need Clara" he says, and Shade steps back. Cal enters the room, dragging me along.

"Nice to see you again Mare" Farley says. She is on the floor, and Gisa is next to her. Gisa looks at me, smiling. She is unsure of the reaction I would give her, but I give her a small smile back. Gisa always gets what she wants. She was always the golden child. Don't feel sorry for her. A voice returns in my head, and I quickly look away from her. She is staring at Cal, shirtless. I see a blush spread. You can have him, I feel like saying but I bite my tongue.

Cal lets go of my hand, and I see him pick up a baby. She reaches for him, and he gives her a little kiss on her cheek. I realise it looks exactly like Clara. But Clara is not a baby anymore. She would be walking by now. Clara. Cal stands in front of me, and I realise this baby looks exactly like Clara did when she was little.

"Who is that?" I ask. Shade looks upset at my words, he turns not looking my way. Farley gives him a sad smile and Gisa bites her lip. They all avoid me. Angry or upset I cant tell. Cal walks forward towards me, holding this baby in his hands. The baby looks at me, and then pokes Cal in the face.

"Mare" Cal says, looking uncharacteristically sad. "Its Clara" I blink, looking from the baby to Cal. A trick. It has to be.

"No. Clara is a toddler now" I say, but it doesn't quite register. A voice in my mind tells me she is grown. She walks now. This voice talks to me.

"No" Cal says. "This is Clara. Only a week older than when you saw her last" I look at the baby, and it does look like Clara. But it can't be. The baby suddenly squirms in Cal's arms, and reaches for me. I don't move, I just stand there. The baby looks at me, and starts to cry. No. It can't be.

"Where is Clara?" I ask again. Really wanting an answer. It cant be. A week. No 6 months. No. I grab for my head, suddenly feeling a headache coming on. "No" I say, pressing my temples. "That is not her" I look back up at her, once more. And she is still crying. Moving in Cals arms and reaching for me. Her eyes. Little Clara. This is Clara. 'Clara is a toddler now' the voice says. I suddenly need to flee, my legs moving me out of the room before anyone can stop me. I run back towards my old room, the room I left 6 months ago. I need to see it. Prove it hasn't been slept in for months.

I open the door, pushing it with as much force as I can. The overwhelming scent hits me. Vanilla. The same scent I remember when I first entered the room. It smelt like that the last night Cal and I were together. I turn on the light and my eyes immediately take me to the bed. It is unmade, looks as if it has been slept in, but not recently. I run for the wardrobe, opening it. My old clothes. They don't smell stale. They smell normal. Fresh. Familiar.

"A week Mare" a voice says. Cal. I turn towards the door. ' _Six months' the voice tells me_. Reminds me. "You have only been gone a week, and Theresa has convinced you it has been longer. Maven and Theresa were trying to get you to hate us. And it worked. You don't have any concept of what's real and what's not. Time has passed to you because of them" I shake my head. No. No. "You saw Clara" he says, softly. I did. She is still a baby. She looks exactly like she did when I had to give myself to Maven. In the arena back in the stilts. Baby. No. No.

"No" I say out loud. "It can't be. There has to be some explanation" I can't believe it. Not yet. "Maven can explain it" I need to see him. Cal shakes his head. "Please" I beg. I am getting desperate for the truth. My mind screams for Maven, but my heart. Well it doesn't know where it is anymore.

"I can't take you back" Cal says "I won't"

"You have to" Shade interrupts, standing by the door. Cal looks at him, and I see them struggle their own battle. "She won't believe it until she sees him, and he admits it. He can't lie about it now that his mind controller Theresa is dead. It will wear off. I know it will. But we have to take her to see. Or else" he stops and looks at me. "Or else she will be stuck in this mind frame and we will never get her back". Cal looks down, not saying anything. But I see the words play a part. He trusts Shade. Since when.

"Please Cal" I beg, hoping he listens. I can play into this game, as long as I get to go home to Maven. The truth will be told, and it won't be what they think. Lies always expose themselves. After a moment, he answers.

"Ok" I look at him, excitement in my eyes. "But I have one condition" I nod, taking anything. I just want to go home. "We don't take the plane. We travel by foot. It will be a 2 day hike, but I want to see if it can wear off on its own. It's a risk I have to take" I look at Shade, and he nods to me.

"It's a good deal Mare" Shade says. I cringe. 2 days with Cal, alone. We will have to camp and talk and I will have to deal with his lies. I sigh.

"Fine" I say. Cal nods. "But we leave tomorrow morning" He nods again.

Tomorrow. I just need to get back to him. To figure out the truth. ' _Only trust Maven'_ the voice says again. _'Never trust them. They lie_ " again, the voice gets louder. Maven. Maven. I just need to get back to Maven.


	47. 47 - Strong even in death

**Chapter 47**

Sleeping last night was a mission. All night I kept thinking about the next morning. I just want to get back, get back to the truth. Not this frame of mind I am in now. I don't know what to think. Deep down I believe that 6 months has passed, but seeing Clara brought doubt in my mind. Everything is wrong, and I feel wrong. I just need to get home.

I meet Cal downstairs, where he told me to, in the great hall. He is waiting inside, with a backpack on the table and one for me. He is wearing all black, a t-shirt, black pants and black boots. He has a big black bomber jacket next to his backpack, and I am glad that he remembers it is still winter. I hope he packed supplies for our trip.

"Good Morning" he says when I walk towards the table. I'm wearing the exact same outfit as he is, and he also has a black bomber jacket for me next to my backpack. Something flutters in my stomach, but I just take it for nerves. Not the fact he has prepared everything for me too.

"Good Morning" I reply. Cal points towards the plate of food on the end of the table along with juice.

"Eat" he says. "You will need your energy". I nod, heading towards the plate.

"Have you eaten?" He nods, continuing to check the bags and supplies. I eat quickly, and then head over to where Cal is. "Everything we need is packed" he says, looking up at me. I nod, ready to leave as soon as we can. Our conversations feel short and tense. Like we don't want to say too much, or we have too much to say. I'd rather keep it that way.

 **CAL POV**

We leave the castle not bothering to say anything to each other. Mare insists on not saying goodbye to her family, so I don't push it. Her frame of mind right now, is not the Mare we know. So we have to treat her as a stranger. As much as it kills me, I have to as well.

The first couple of hours are fine, we walk in silence, only the sound is our boots on wet grass. The snow has cleared, but it is still cold. Cold enough that we are both wearing our bomber jackets, even after walking for so long.

"You said it's a 2 day walk?" Mare speaks for the first time, and I'm surprised. It takes me a while to answer.

"Ahh yeah. About 2 days. Depending on a few things" she nods. I don't know whether to go further into detail. I should probably try to talk to her, that was the whole point of this, but I don't know what to say. It's like it is brand new between us, like I am meeting her for the first time. Her memories are there, but her emotions and feelings for me are gone. I was hoping that after 2 days the mind control would wear off, and maybe I would get her back. But it seems more and more unlikely. The thought scares me.

"Depending on what?" she says. I hesitate before I answer again and she doesn't like it. "You better not try to trick me Cal. That will just make me angry, and make everything worse. I don't have time for games" She sighs, trying to calm herself down. This is going to be harder than I thought.

"I'm not trying to trick you" I say between my teeth. I can't help but get angry. Everything has been ruined in a week. I should have never let her go with him. "We will get there. You have my word" I walk a little faster, trying to get away from her. This is too much too soon.

"Why are you angry now?" she asks, running to keep up with me. I don't slow down, I just keep walking. It's the best way to stop myself and the anger from coming up. From ruining, everything.

"I'm not angry" I lie. All I can think about is her not answering my question yesterday. About her and Maven. If he touched her. If they were…together. I focus on the path ahead. Mare keeps up with me, running and walking. Running and walking. Trying to keep up.

"You are angry. I can tell by that look on your face. Just spit it out. What is it?" she says. I turn on her, unable to hold it in any longer, and we both stop, facing each other.

"Were you with him?" I ask, my face serious. I look at her expression, and she seems taken aback by my question. That scares me.

"With him how?" she replies, placing her hands on her hips. She knows exactly what I am asking, but she refuses to answer or is worried to. I can't tell.

"Did you sleep with him?" The words come out of my mouth before I can stop them, but I have to know. The thought of it has been weighing down on me, ever since I got her back. Ever since I found out they have messed with her mind. Who knows what he made her do.

She slaps me. Hard. And walks away from me, moving forward. Now its my turn to chase her. I grab her by the arm, turning her back around to me. When I look at her she looks angry "No" she says "Not that it is any of your business but I did not sleep with him" she goes to move again but I grab her arm once more.

"Promise me" I say, needing more. Needing something else. I can't help myself. A week ago she is my fiancé, and we are inseparable. Today she can't stand my guts.

"I didn't sleep with him" I breathe a sigh of relief "But we kissed. Many times. And it was nice" I stare at her, my heart beating a million beats per minute. My face is hot, and I can feel the anger threatening to take over. She turns again, and walks away, in the direction we were heading. I don't follow her. I stand there, thinking about the fact that she has kissed him. Many times she said. Its better I don't think about it but I can't help it. The image flashes in my mind and stays with me.

…

 **Mare POV**

Cal has been in a mood ever since I told him I kissed Maven. He kept asking, so I had to do it. To get it off my chest too. For some reason, I cared that he knew, but not enough to beg forgiveness. The voice in my head won't allow me to feel anything for Cal.

He is angry, and has refused to say a word to me the rest of our walk. It's been nearly a whole day of us walking, and nothing. Not even an acknowledgement. He speaks for the first time when the sun starts to set, and the dark sets in.

"We'll make camp here" he says, and nothing else. I nod, placing my bag down. I watch Cal as he unloads all his supplies, to make a fire. Also blankets. We will be sleeping on the hard ground. The frost already beginning to set on the grass below.

"Do you need help?" I ask after a little while. I'm rubbing my hands together, its freezing. Cal is unaffected of course, because he is made of warmth and fire. He quickly ignites the fire and I huddle towards it, needing to feel the warmth. He doesn't answer me, in fact he doesn't even acknowledge I am here. Tonight will be very awkward to say the least.

…

It must be close to midnight because the moon is bright and overhead. Cal and I had dinner, enough to keep us going until tomorrow morning. Again, he said nothing. We ate in silence and drank in silence. Sometimes he looks over at me, but I see the anger flare up quickly and he looks away. Sometimes I catch myself looking at him, for more time than I like to admit. I can't help but feel something deep inside, but it is buried.

"We should get some sleep" Cal says, throwing a blanket over to me. I catch it and try to make a somewhat comfortable sleeping arrangement. It is hard, because the ground is wet and hard, and the cold travels all throughout my body.

"Can you try and keep the fire lit for as long as possible" I ask, biting my lip. Cal doesn't feel the cold like I do, and I'm sure he doesn't hate me enough to let me freeze to death. He wouldn't do that to me. I get under the blanket, and face the fire. Across the fire, Cal lays, his arm under his head, with no blanket.

"I'll try" he says, blunt. Something stirs within me, a sense of sadness at the way in which we talk to each other. I can't help but need to have him forgive me somewhat. Part of me, a very small part, feels regret for upsetting him. It has been growing all day while I walk. It wasn't there this morning.

"I'm sorry" I say after a little while. I know he is not asleep, because I can see him staring up towards the sky and the stars. He doesn't answer. Doesn't even look at me. "I know in your mind, it has been a week and in mine it has been 6 months. I don't know why there is confusion, and I don't know why we both can't agree on this, but sooner or later we have to be civil with each other" He still doesn't look at me. Doesn't even acknowledge what I am saying. "Cal?" I ask again. After a moment, he turns his head towards me for a slight second, looking me in the eye. After that, he turns back around. I can tell that I won't get anything from him tonight. He is too angry and upset with me.

…

A half hour passes, and I can't help my shivering. Cal has kept the fire alive, but the wind is blowing it away from me. All I am getting is cold air, and my body is moving in fits of cold rage. I see Cal look over at me, and he looks like he wants to say something. I close my eyes, and will myself to think of something warm. Cal is warm. I think of him. But after a little while I shake off the thought, knowing well that I shouldn't think of him that way. Even if he is made of fire and can warm me up just by being next to me.

"You're shivering so hard I can almost feel the ground move" he says after a while and I give a small laugh, the blanket still pulled up towards my chin.

"The wind" is all I can say through chattering teeth. "Makes it worse". It wasn't a lie.

Cal is silent, then after a moment he speaks quietly. "If you come here I can keep you warm" I look at him, my heart involuntarily beating hard and fast. He sees something in my eyes, because he adds "Just body heat Mare. To keep you from freezing to death" I scowl. I'm freezing, and the thought of his warmth is tempting. A memory flashes of him keeping me warm a long time ago. My heart beats again, and I can't put my finger on the feeling I have right now. After a moment, I can't take the cold anymore. I get up, taking my blanket with me, and head over to where he is laying. He looks up at me, not quite knowing what to do. I don't blame him. We haven't exactly been cordial with each other. I lay in front of him and throw the blanket over us, instantly feeling the heat from his body on my back. Its euphoric. In a moment like this, it sends my heart into overdrive and my body into a fit. Something stirs within me. Comfortable and familiar.

Cal's broad hands slide under and over me, one flattening against my stomach to draw me closer to him and the other sliding under my ribs to press his front into me. I tangle my legs with his and settle my hands in front of my body. The warmth floods through me, and I begin to feel my toes again, my legs too. It feels good. I can't help it when I push back, getting closer to him. So close his breath is on my neck and I tilt it to get closer to him. He sucks in a breath, unsure what he should be doing. I don't breathe either. I don't know why my body is getting closer to him, and why I suddenly have the urge to feel his lips on my neck. All of it is confusing, yet right, at the same time.

"Goodnight" he breathes down my neck. I shiver, and move my hand into his. His warm hands bring back the feeling in my fingers. I can't help it, but I leave my hand in his.

"Goodnight" I murmur, arching my neck closer to his lips.

The darkness suddenly takes over my body, the warmth lulling me to sleep. I close my eyes, and fall asleep with Cal against my back and his arms around me.

…

 **CAL POV**

One minute she hates me, saying she doesn't remember anything about us. The next she is moving her body closer to me, pushing up against my front, while I wrap my arms around her. She puts her hands in mine, no doubt warming them. I don't mind. I'm close to her, and it almost feels like normal.

She stirs in her sleep, tossing and turning her body. Our legs are tangled together, and I am getting too warm. I pull away from her for a moment, to take off my jacket. I toss it to the side.

"Cal" she calls in her sleep. At first I thought she was talking to me, but then I realise she is still asleep. "Cal" she calls again, this time more desperate than the last time. I wonder to myself if these are her memories. Maybe in waking life she is bound by Theresa's mind control, but in her dreams she remembers the truth. I hope she remembers soon, if only I could make her remember. She tosses and turns until she is facing me. I reach over to keep the blanket on her back, so that the cold wind doesn't hit her in the spine. She moves when I do so, coming closer so that she is under my arm, against my chest. She pulls me closer to her, and wraps her arms around my neck. I don't move. Not when her lips are so close to mine.

…

 **Mare POV**

I dream of Cal and I, in bed. He has his arms wrapped around me, and we talk about our lives. The way we always do. We laugh, and tease each other too. In my dream. I wake up suddenly, and feel something warm in front of me. I move my head slightly to see Cal, his eyes closed. My arms are around his neck, and I am nestled close to him. I realise the dream was not so far fetched. It was just a memory long ago. I don't move my arms. I don't want to. I move closer to him, and am surprised by how vulnerable I feel right now. I want to have my arms around him, somewhere deep down inside I want to be with him. I shake the thought, again, because it is the only thing I can do.

I look up at his face, and I never noticed the slight stubble he has growing. Only a week's worth. I freeze. A weeks worth. I look at his eyelashes, long. Familiar. His jaw and lips. Soft lips, surprisingly. I have the sudden urge to feel his lips against mine. I move my head closer to him, and place my lips softly on his. I kiss them, while they are still, not for long but long enough. I pull back when he opens his eyes, looking at me in confusion.

We don't say anything to each other, and I think he is very confused. He breathes in and out, coming to from his sleep. I come closer again, and place my lips on his, this time his lips are slightly parted. I kiss him once, but he doesn't return it. He just lays there in shock.

I kiss him again, but this time I put a little force behind the kiss. He then returns it, with the same amount of force. He kisses me softly and I kiss him back. His arms make their way around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I wrap my leg around his waist pulling myself against him. Our breaths come fast and frantic, as if I need him to breathe. I cant help myself when I arch my neck towards him, wanting his kiss. He cant help himself when he removes my jacket. I no longer feel the cold. Its pure heat that drives me now. He is in his t-shirt, which he must have taken off when we were sleeping. He lifts me so that he is sitting, and I am straddling him. We kiss, and I cant help myself when I reach for his t-shirt. Needing it to be removed. Wanting to feel his skin against me.

"Mare" he breathes, kissing me frantically. I don't know why I am kissing him. It feels right, but it feels wrong. At the moment, right is all I have for him. All I want is him. Its taking over my every thought. _'Don't do this' a voice says. 'Its not what you want'._ I push out the voice, needing it to leave me alone. My heart feels that it is right, and familiar. Mine. But my head keeps pounding the words. _'Stop' it says. 'Stop this at once' 'Stop. Stop. Stop'._

"Stop" I say, pushing him away from me. He looks at me, in confusion.

"What did I do" he says. I push him away. His hands grab my thighs, holding me in place.

"I… I can't" I say, the voice pounding in my head. It kills me. I want him. Cal. I want this. Why cant I have him. He grabs my face in his hands.

"You remember" he says, shock in his voice. "You're remembering the truth". The truth, I think. What is the truth. That I want this and that this is right, but the voice is telling me no. No. His face shows a week of change, not 6 months. _'Its been 6 months' the voice says._

"No" I say, pushing his hands away. "This isn't right. No"

"This is right" he says, not letting me go. "This is us. You are mine and I am yours. You know it. Deep in your heart I can see you know it. Mare" he pulls me towards him. "Remember. Please remember. Don't be a slave to your mind. Don't let it drown out the truth" he says, pleading with me.

He kisses me, frantically, and I return his kiss. I am trying to drown out the voice in my head, because my heart and my body want Cal. Cal. Maven.

 ***Hey guys, sorry for the late chapter.**

 **Some of you are confused as to who the voice is. Theresa is dead, but she is the voice. The voice she planted in Mare's mind when Mare was captive. I am not bringing Theresa back. But her mind control over Mare is not dead. She has done so much damage in the week Mare was with Maven, that Mare still continues to hear this voice, telling her things to make her doubt the truth.**

 **She is slowly remembering, but the voice is strong even in death. It tells her not to love Cal, not to trust him. It has changed her whole perspective of her family and the sacrifice she made to save them.**

 **I will definitely be adding the chapters of when Mare and Maven were together for the week. You will see how Theresa and Maven manipulated Mare.**

 **I will also reveal why it was so easy for Cal to take Mare. Where Maven was during that time. All of it will be answered and all of it is for a reason.**

 **In the meantime, I hope you enjoy the story and the fact that Mare is not the Mare we know. It must be hard for her, to love Cal but to have something feel wrong about that love. Slowly she is starting to get back to him, but it is hard to overcome. We all know how mind control can change a person. Look at Cal and what happened to Cal's mother.**

 **Until next time**

 **Tash xx**


	48. 48 - Wolf & the Sheep

**Chapter 48**

I push Cal away, again, because the voice is starting to repeat the words. _"Stop this. This is wrong. Find Maven"_. The voice says the words over and over again. It only stops when I pull away from Cal.

"Please Cal. I can't think" I say, pushing myself away from him so I can stand up. He doesn't force me back down. He sits there, watching me.

"I don't get it" he says, more to himself than anything. "One minute you don't remember anything, the next you do. One minute you hate me, the next you remember that you love me" I shiver at the words. "What did they do to you". He says the last part quietly, as if he is exhausted from the thought of it.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. All I know is that we have to get back so that I can try and find some answers" He nods slowly. "I need to know what is real and what is not Cal". I think even Cal can see that this has to happen. That I need to know the truth.

"Well we still have a couple of hours of sleep to catch up on before sunrise" he says. I nod, and awkwardly stand there, not knowing whether I should lay back down with him or go back to where I was. I only have a couple of hours, and Cal can see my dilemma. He hands me the blanket.

"I'll re-light the fire" he says, and I nod, grateful for him not pushing it. Even though we kissed, he can tell I don't know what I want or what is right and wrong. He doesn't want me this way. I don't blame him. Why would he want me this way, all messed up in the head.

I settle into the hard ground, getting as comfortable as I can for outside camping in winter. The last thing I see is Cal, over the fire, his bright eyes full of fire watching me. I watch him too, before I close my eyes and fall into a quiet state of sleep.

…

Cal wakes me up when it is time to go. He slowly nudges me, saying my name a couple of times. When I am up, he hands me a cup of coffee. He brought the supplies to make it, and I am grateful for his smart thinking. The coffee will help me navigate the day and what is to come. One more full day of walking, and one more sleep and we should be at the estate where Maven is. Then maybe I can finally put this voice in my head to rest and get some answers. For my sake, and for Cal's.

Cal makes us breakfast before we leave, simple and nutritious. What he had packed yesterday surprises me. I can always trust him to be organised and it makes me happy to have him along with me. As confused as I am, I can rely on him to be the sane one. Even when I am not.

When we pack everything up, we take our bags and leave, walking in silence again. We don't say anything for a couple of hours, similar to the way it was yesterday, but instead of anger, we are just numb. Not knowing what to say after the kiss. I don't know what to say to him either. I kissed him first, and then pulled away. He could question me, but he does not. I'm sure he is sick of having to play the same game over and over.

…

 **CAL POV**

We walk all day in complete and utter silence. The only time we talk is when we stop to have a break, or to drink some water. Nothing more than a few simple words and off we go again. I don't push her. I have a million questions for her, but I don't want to overwhelm her. She said so herself, she doesn't know what's real and what's not.

While we walk, I think back to the kiss. I was asleep, and then I felt her soft lips on mine. She kissed me softly at first, and then again. And again. I couldn't help it after that, I kissed her back. Its second nature to want Mare. Just like I wanted her when I was a lonely prince. Just like I wanted her the night I first kissed her, while we danced in the moonlight. The night before I was supposed to be made a general, and be sent on the front line. Sometimes I wish I got the chance to leave, it would be easier than having to be here with Mare, wanting her but not having her. Loving Mare is the hardest thing I have ever done. The hardest.

"One more sleep and we are there" Mare says, sounding enthusiastic. I have seen her watching me all day, glancing towards me. I feel like she wanted to say something, but has no idea how to break the ice. Her opening line is a little weak, and it makes me chuckle. "Why are you smirking?" she asks, punching me on the arm.

I look at her sideways, a smile still on my face "You were never good with words" I smile, shaking my head.

She gasps. "Coming from you" she laughs "You are the worst. Remember when you tried to get me out of that fight with Evangeline during training" she shakes her head, remembering back. I remember too, but I don't remember what I said, all I remember was how worried I was for her. I wanted her to be safe, and I wanted to hurt Evangeline.

"Feels like a lifetime ago" I murmer. She doesn't say anything, but I can see out of the corner of my eye she nods.

"Apparently it has only been a week since I have seen you" this makes me turn my head to look at her, the tone of her voice. "If it is true" she stops, thinking of her next words "Do you think I'll ever get my memories back? Do you think I will know what's real and what is not?" she looks at me, waiting for me to answer, and I see the fear in her eyes. I wish I could comfort her, or say anything, but I don't know. So I don't say anything at all. I just keep walking, my eyes straight ahead.

I don't think of what would happen if I don't get Mare back. The real Mare. To me it is not an option. I am hoping one look at the estate will bring everything back to her, but I don't know that either. Maybe one look at Maven will bring back her memories. I truly don't know. And that is what scares me the most.

…

…

We make it to the Estate, after another cold night and a long walk. Mare didn't use my warmth last night. She opted to use a blanket and the fire I created. I don't blame her, although I was disappointed. I want nothing more than to have her be mine again.

When we reach the Estate, I am surprised that there are no guards anywhere. It is not the same as when Shade and I raided. It feels like there is no one here, like Maven and whoever was here is gone. From years of experience, as a soldier, I know this is not normal. Something feels wrong.

"Stay back" I say to Mare, holding a hand out behind me. She stops, looking around.

"What is it?" I can hear the worry in her voice.

"Something feels…wrong" I don't know what it is yet, and I don't want to scare her, but I feel something will change or has changed in the last 3 days. "Stay here and let me go and scope out the property" she grabs me by the hand, before I have a chance to leave.

"No" she says quickly, pulling me towards her "I'm coming with you". Her voice is firm, and her stare is final. I shake my head.

"Fine, but stay behind me and listen to what I say" she nods. "Mare" I warn, knowing well that she doesn't listen.

"I promise. Just take me with you" she says. I grab her by the hand and pull her along, to follow. We head into the side entrance, exactly where Shade and I entered the other day. Mare follows, staying on her heels. She is quiet, and follows my directions. When I stop, she does too. When I tell her to be quiet, she listens. We make it into the estate, and I am ready and armed. The backpacks we left at the side entrance to allow better movement, our weapons the only thing on us now. As I suspected, there is no one in the estate. Empty. It is empty.

"This is wrong" Mare whispers. I nod. Very wrong. There is no way Maven would let her go so easily. Not even a note or threat. No fight between Shade and I to get her back. It was all too easy. And now, here we are, and he is gone.

A sound echoes from above, a sound similar to something falling in the distance. Like a plate, or a cup. I follow the sound, moving up the stairs to the second level. Mare is always behind me, following on my tail. She is quiet too, and I can see her mind reaching out. She is looking around, trying to remember. She squints her eyes, as if she has a headache. I don't blame her. She is trying to put a thread in a needle, and every time she thinks she has got it, it slips away. I can see it in the way her brow furrows when she fails to remember.

I follow the direction of the sound, until it takes me to where I killed Theresa. I get to the door, and remember that Mare actually likes Theresa now, now that she has been mind controlled. Whatever is in the room, whether it be Theresa's body or something else, may affect her. Negatively.

"Maybe you should let me go" she cuts me off before I can say why, her mouth in a grim line.

"No" she says firm. By her expression, I can tell that the part of Mare that is stubborn has not been mind controlled away. I sigh, putting my hand on the door. I push it open, ready for whatever may be making the sound. Whatever Maven has left for me.

When I push the door open, I am not prepared for what I see. Mare inhales deeply behind me, the sight shocking her. She grabs onto my arm, to steady herself. I swallow hard, my jaw tight. Theresa's body is still laying there, silver blood around her. She is pale and blue, and it smells like death. Literally. Her body has not been moved since I killed her. But the most shocking thing is not her body. No. It is the person in the corner of the room, huddled on the floor, swinging back and forth shaking. With fear. Their eyes meet mine, wide and scared. Like a small child. A familiar child. In the corner of the room, is my brother. In the corner of the room, is Maven.

…

 **Mare POV**

Cal and I don't move. We stand at the door, my hand holding him, to steady myself. We both watch Maven in the corner of the room. He is shaking. He looks fragile and weak. Scared. He looks…out of his mind.

I feel Cal's body tense, as if he is going to strike him down. In less than a second, Cal charges for Maven, ready with his knife. I barely hold him back, getting in front of him and pushing him away from Maven. Something inside me tells me to protect him. Protect Maven. Seeing him like this, vulnerable. It stirs something in me.

"No!" I shout to Cal. "Don't!". I am holding his wrist, while it is up in the air. He is strong, and I know he can overpower me if he tries.

"Get out of my way Mare" Cal says between gritted teeth. His eyes don't leave Maven. He stares him down, ready to kill him the way he killed Theresa. Her body is brutally cut up, stab wounds everywhere. I can see the rage that must have taken over Cal. I see just how deadly he is, and it scares me.

"No. Cal. You can see something is wrong here" I point to Maven. He is still huddled, shaking back and forth. He doesn't look like the Maven I know. Not at all. "Something has happened. He is…different". I go to walk to Maven, but Cal pulls me back.

"Are you out of your mind!" he yells. Maven jumps back, as if he finally notices we are here. What the hell is wrong with him.

"Please don't kill me Cal. Please" Maven begs, his eyes full of tears. He rages into a fit of sobs. Ugly sobs. So weak for Maven. "I remember, everything I did. Oh god. I remember. I killed all those people. I let my mother kill my father". Cal explodes.

"Don't you dare talk about him. Don't you dare. I will kill you where you stand!" Cal shouts, angry. His hands light up, instant warmth and flames taking over. The knife in his hand goes red under the touch, and I have to stand back. Heading closer towards Maven. Again wanting to protect him. The mention of Cal's father is always a soft topic and I know it hurts him. Having Maven here, begging forgiveness and pleading for mercy takes Cal over the edge.

"Don't Cal" I say. "Something is wrong. Calm down!" he is staring at Maven. Ready to strike him down. "You can see so yourself. Something is wrong". I turn to Maven. "What do you mean you remember?" I say with as much strength in my voice as I can muster. I don't show how scared I am. How confused. "What do you mean Maven?" He shakes looking up at me.

"I remember everything. My memories are coming back. I am not under control anymore. I remember" he keeps repeating the words. Keeps looking back and forth at us.

"How long have you been out?" I ask. He looks up at me with sadness. Im afraid I already know the answer.

"Since I was 10" Maven says. I hear Cal suck in a breath. Shock registering first. Mind control. I knew Elara controlled Maven's mind, but I didn't know it had lasting effects. That would explain how someone could be so evil. How and why he is doing all of this.

But do I trust it. It could be an act. Maven would never beg or cry or plead. Cal doesn't believe him, and I have my suspicions. But something about him, seems…sincere. Like this is the real Maven. I need to know more. I need to know. I need to protect him.

…

 **Maven POV**

Cal looks at me, like he is ready to strangle me with his bare hands. Mare looks at me like I am a small puppy, needing a new home. Lost and scared. I want to laugh. I want to scream up at them. Tell them how stupid they are. I can see them buying it. Thinking about how it could be true, I could really be good deep down. How mind control made me do it. Idiots. But for now, that is what I need. Them to believe. Or at least Mare. She will protect me.

The mind control on Mare is still in full force. She still wants me, cares for me. She thinks they abandoned her and that she was gone 6 months. That's why she is here, looking for me. That's why she came back. Yes, killing Theresa was not ideal. In fact, I needed her, so it was quite frustrating when Cal murdered her. But, I was there. I could have saved her, but I couldn't let him see me. Once he had Mare, and her brother was still alive, I knew that day I couldn't win. So I let him take her. I wasn't worried. I saw her scream for me, plead to leave her here with me. I want to smile at the memory.

So I made a new plan. A better plan.

I will fight my way into the castle again. But not physically. No. I will do what I do best. Use my brothers love for his girl, his girls love for me, and they will welcome me back with open arms. I will take my throne back from Cal, from the inside.

Slowly, but surely, I will win. I just need them to believe me.

 ***Hey Guys,**

 **So to clear up some confusion, the next chapter will be Mare's POV and Maven's POV on what happened the week she was there, trapped with him and Theresa. I will be doing both. It will be a little longer, but it will give you some insight into why Mare hears voices, and why she can't just forget Maven and be with Cal.**

 **As you can see, Maven is a liar. And they just might be inviting him into their lives again, with dire consequences. We shall see.**

 **Stay tuned, review and comment.**

 **Tash xx**


	49. 49 - New Mare

**Chapter 49**

 **1 Week Before**

I am glad I am getting on his nerves. I am glad that he can't trust me. I hate him and I hate Theresa and there is nothing in this world that will change that. I will kill him. I will.

Maven sends me to my room, the whole dinner a mess after I basically kicked up a fit. I threw food, plates and basically attacked him over the table. It didn't end well for me. I was dragged out, by my hair. My dress was ripped up, the slit down the side of my leg stayed intact, but the top of the dress ripped down. I didn't care, I just kept throwing punches, blows. Anything to hurt him.

I sit on the bed, breathing hard. The red dress is torn and I should change it, but I don't. I don't move for what seems like forever. I just keep breathing, in and out. Thinking of my next move. Thinking of leaving this place. Suddenly the door bursts open, Maven leading and Theresa not far behind. He looks so angry, his eyes fixed in an angry stare. His clothes are still bloody from the fight.

"Do it" he says to Theresa, his eyes never leaving mine. "Now". I freeze. The fact that his voice is so low, so final, scares me.

"Do what?" I say, but Theresa is already on me. I stand, off the bed, ready for a fight. "Wha.." I don't get to finish. In fact I don't even get to move. No.

 _'_ _Shut up Mare and don't move. For once in your miserable life, shut up' a voice says in my head, Theresa's voice._ I freeze, fear creeping up my body. No. The fear I feel is the same fear I felt with Elara poking around in my head. Elara poking around and re-arranging things. Making me do what she wants me to do. No. I try to look at Maven, but his face is still set in an angry stare. No.

 **Maven POV**

She pleads with her eyes, they are trying to tell me to stop this. I see the fear in them, but I don't help her. Even if part of me, a very small part, wants to stop this. She deserves it. For everything she has done. The way she constantly tries to hurt me, and the way she doesn't listen. If she just accepted being mine, I wouldn't have to do this. I wouldn't have to make her want me.

Theresa speaks in her mind. I don't know what she is saying, but I figure it is along the lines of what I told her to do. Erase it all. Make her love me, not Cal. Make her want me, not my brother. Make her hate him, think he abandoned her. That is what I want. I told her to make her think she has been her for a long time. She has grown to love me. I want her memories there, but to erase the love she feels for everyone but me. I want it to only be me.

 **Mare POV**

I feel her creeping through my mind, my memories. She smirks and I know why. She is going through my memories when I first met her, how much I hated her. How much I wanted Cal. She laughs in my head when she sees Cal and I together. Intimately.

 _'_ _Should I tell Maven you are a little slut'_ _she says in my head_. I feel the anger in my body and my mind, but I can't respond. All I can do is stare at her with a dumb look on my face. ' _Oh wow Mare. I can almost see why Cal was so sad to let you go. I mean, you do worship everything he does'_ she laughs. _'Do you even love him, or do you just want to be Queen?'_ she laughs again. The sound piercing my mind. _'This is going to be fun'._ I try to yell out. To tell her no, to tell her, please. To beg. I will beg her. I just don't want her to do what I know is coming.

She pulls at the strings in my mind, reading it all. Then when she is done, she tells me to sit. I do. She tells me to touch my nose and I do. She tells me to pat my head and circle my stomach. I do. She laughs out loud, not in my head.

"See" she tells Maven. "I can make her do anything I want" Maven stares, the anger slowly leaving his mind when he sees me helpless.

"You know what I want you to do. Stop playing games, and do it" she scowls at that but nods.

 _'_ _Its time for the real Mare to go to sleep. Don't worry. The new Mare will be better. New and improved'_ She speaks in my mind, and I watch her face as she does. She doesn't say anything that Maven can hear, but the fact she is staring at me, like an experiment is enough to make me scared. The New Mare. No. I don't want them to do this. They will make me into something I am not. They will make me. God. What will they make me do.

I don't get to find out. Theresa is in my mind, and the last thought I have is Cal. I scream out to remember him. Tell my mind not to forget. Cal. I scream, Cal. You love Cal. But something takes that thought, and all I can do is listen to the voice. The voice that will change me. ' _I will always love you' I tell myself._ Cal. Cal. Theresa interrupts, her voice loud in my head. _'Maven'_.

 **Theresa POV**

Entering a mind is easy. Just one look into their eyes and I am in. Their memories, fears, loves and losses all laid out for me to go through. Like a library in the mind. Mare's thoughts and memories are interesting to go through. She has seen so much and done so much and I cant help but love seeing it from her perspective.

I search through them all, even some of them Maven will never know about. I look through how Maven and Mare met, in the castle. I can see Maven's obsession form for her, but she doesn't. In her mind, he is something else. I can see how Cal and Mare met. In her mind, he is everything. In her eyes, I can see the way he fell for her and her for him. Cal. So weak when the red lightning girl came into his world. The soldier and future king was lost when he met her, only Cal and Mare couldn't see it. I do.

That is the good thing about entering someone's mind. You see what they don't, and you see it with a new perspective. I see how jealous she was when she met me. Even a little sensitive. She thought I was attractive, and she was ugly. I don't blame her. Mare will never be what I am. Never even reach that point. I am something else entirely. Merandus blood and pride. My aunt Elara always said I was her twin and we were great. No woman could compare. They could just hate us. I search through her mind for Elara. I see the way the queen got into her mind, the way Mare felt. I see the way she died too, and something stirs in me. Anger and hate. It makes what I have to do so much easier. Mare deserves this.

 _No. No. No. No. Cal. I will always love you. Cal. You love Cal._ Mare screams in her own mind, trying to overpower me. I just laugh at her, and do what I have to do. There is no way she can win. Her pointless screaming doesn't change the fact that I can twist her mind into what I want.

 _'_ _Maven'_ I say in her mind, strong and forceful. Replacing the thought of Cal. _'Maven Mare'_. _'You love Maven'_. I repeat it in her mind, shutting out her own thoughts and memories.

 _'_ _6 months' I say. 'Abandoned you'_. I throw out words and stories, and every time she tries to say no or fight back, I come in stronger, repeating it in her mind. It takes me a couple of hours to replace her memories, and mould her. I will continue to do it when she dreams, replace it all. My voice in her mind, for the rest of her life. Bringing her back to Maven. Questioning Cal and the ones she loves. Making her slowly hate them.

Maven returns after a couple of hours, asking me how it is going. I smile and have him ask her something. He does.

"Mare" she says slowly. She looks up at him, but no longer with the anger since we have had here with us. Now with love, and respect. "Are you hungry?" he asks. He looks at me for confirmation, and I nod. The question is suitable.

Mare answers, her voice quiet. "I am actually" she says. She smiles at him. Not wide, but shy. She loves him, but in her mind, I made her think Maven can't trust her. She will try and make him. It all works in his advantage. Mare will now try and prove to Maven that she can be trusted. That she cares. That she doesn't love her family or Cal because they abandoned her. I smile at my handiwork.

…

Maven has dinner with Mare, after she changes into something more appropriate. He comes to my room after, smiling wide and wicked.

"I take it went well" I ask, my own smile creeping up slowly.

"Better than I thought it would. She doesn't care about them" he says "but sometimes she gets confused".

"That is normal. When she falls asleep, I will creep into her mind again, make sure it is all the way we want it" he nods, thinking to himself.

"Good" he says, walking out.

…

I creep into her mind at midnight. She is in a deep sleep, curled up. Her dreams take her to Cal. Of course. I am not surprised. She is dreaming of a stormy day, when her niece was born, and Cal and Mare went running in the rain. Well they ended up doing something else. I stop her mind before anything else, and replace Cal with Maven. I repeat his name in her mind. Tell her that she wants Maven. She wants only him. Maven, its his memory. Cal was there, but nothing important to her.

I poke around a little more, until I am satisfied she doesn't remember anything she doesn't need to. She is ready now, to accept Maven and I. I make her think I am her friend. I make her worship me.

Before I leave the room, I glance over to her. She looks innocent, and weak. I smile to myself, proud of my work. The Mare we once knew is gone. Gone forever. With that, I leave the room, ready to meet new Mare tomorrow.


	50. 50 - Remember

**Chapter 50**

 **Present Day**

"I don't like this Mare" Cal says quietly, walking beside me with a knocked-out Maven on his shoulder. When I told Cal that we couldn't kill him, we needed to interrogate him and take him back to the castle, he fought with me. We argued for what seemed like forever. He accused me of being brainwashed, but I told him he needed to think logically. We had Maven, unarmed and lost. It seemed stupid to kill him. Besides, I didn't know how I felt when I saw him. A little voice in my head said I had to protect him. My gut wanted to plunge a knife in his chest. I had to listen to the voice, that was pounding in my head.

"We need to do this Cal. As much as you hate it" I walk beside him, and catch a glance of Maven. His face is against Cal's back, and I can see Cal's muscles tense under the touch. Cal glances at me.

"Are you doing this because you love him?" he asks, between gritted teeth. I sigh. I don't know what I feel for him. I'm confused. One minute I hate him and the next I can't let him die. I don't think I love him though. I don't know anymore.

I do know one thing, I am starting to feel something for Cal. Something deep and confusing. It comes out when I least expect it. I had a flashback the night before, when the Scarlet Guard bombed the castle. I remembered Cal running towards me, getting down on his knees, grabbing me and checking where the wound is coming from. I remember telling him it isn't me, and the relief that flooded his face. I remember the feeling of seeing him with Evangeline, and the feeling I got in my gut and my heart. That I wanted to be his. I was with the wrong brother. "No. That's not what it is" I say. I look over at him, meeting his eyes. "I remember the ring" I tell him. His eyes go wide, but dark at the same time. I take it out of my pocket, flashing it to Cal. Cal didn't see me find it in my room when he knocked out Maven. I took it, remembering when he gave it to me. It felt like watching a black and white film, seeing memories and feeling them, but then they are gone. I knew I needed that ring.

"You remember?" Cal confirms, confused at what I mean. I can see his eyes start to light up, at the possibility of me remembering us.

"I don't remember everything, but I am starting to remember some of it" I say. His eyes dim again as he turns forward, his jaw tight. "Cal" I say, trying to get his attention back to me. He looks at me again. "I remember enough" I say giving him a small smile. "To know that this is where it belongs". I take the ring and put it on my finger. The feeling it gives me is euphoric, and I know that it is the right decision to wear it. For as long as I remember that I did love Cal, I will remember the rest. I have to trust him and to believe. Cal's expression is unreadable. He looks at me, then at the ring on my finger. I see an emotion I cant place.

"That's enough for me. For now" he says, giving me a small smile back. My stomach flutters.

…

Cal and I walk for miles. It seems like mid-afternoon, and we are due for another break. Cal has been carrying Maven the whole way. When he came too, Cal knocked Maven back out. I told him we could tie him up, make him walk, but Cal refused. He said an unconscious Maven is better than a conscious one. I don't think Cal wanted to deal with him right now. The walk has been silent anyway. Cal glances at me sometimes, looking at my hand and the ring. He looks forward after that. I don't know what he is thinking, because I have never seen his expression like that before.

"We should make camp soon" I say, feeling like Cal needs to rest. He nods, agreeing that we should find the same camping spot as yesterday, that way we know when we will make it home. When we find the spot, Cal sets Maven down against a tree. I take the rope from my backpack and head over to help Cal tie Maven up. He doesn't trust him, and I don't blame him. Neither do I. Even though the voice tells me to, it gets quieter every day. Memories of dead children pop up when I look at him.

Maven starts to come to again, and I hold onto Cal's hand which is ready to put him to sleep again. He is tense, but relaxes under my touch. "Wha… What is this?" Maven says, looking down at his hands. He looks at Cal and Cal fixes him with a stare I am familiar with. It is the one he fixes before he fights or kills.

"Don't speak and don't move" I say, taking over. I push in front of Cal. I take a spare t-shirt from my bag and tie it around Maven's mouth. He bites onto it, murmuring and arguing something. Cal grabs my waist, pulling me up.

"We need to talk" he says, his hands warm. I can tell he is on edge, and I need to calm him down. We won't be able to get anything from Maven, if he is dead. Cal checks the ropes, making sure they are tight and with a swing of his hand, knocks Maven out again.

"What the hell!" I yell. The blood trickling down Maven's face.

"He will burn the ropes Mare, or who knows what. I can't trust him" he says it simply, as if I should understand it.

"Take his cuff then. Without it he can't burn the ropes" I stand with my feet apart, feeling angry at Cal for not letting me deal with Maven my way.

"We are doing this my way. That's that" he says, matching my stance. I throw my hands up in frustration, and push past him, nudging him with my shoulder. "Mare" he calls, but I leave, taking my backpack, looking for the stream of water that I know is a short walk away. I need to wash my hair and my body, I smell the smoke from the last 2 days and I feel tense. The water will relax me.

…

The water relaxes me, my body floating through the cold stream. I feel the wind come through, a slight chill on my shoulders. The moment I got near the water, I took off all my clothes, and left only my undergarments on. I threw my back pack to the side, and walked in. Collecting my thoughts, because I don't know what I feel, or what to do with Maven.

 _'_ _You know what to do' the voice says. 'Trust Maven' it says it louder._

I push my head back, all the way in the water, needing to hear the sound, something to block my ears. When I come to, I am face to face with Cal, standing on the water's edge, his hands folded across his body, with his legs apart. He is watching me, a look of anger and something else masking his face. I feel like that is all I have seen the last couple of days. Anger.

"Will you come out of the water. It is getting dark, and you will freeze to death" he says, never taking his eyes off of me. I scoff.

"What are you doing leaving Maven alone?" I ask. I am worried if he comes too, and disappears. Cal flashes the cuff, having taken it off Maven. He smirks.

"There is no way he will get anywhere. Besides, the rope is just about cutting off his circulation, so no need to worry about your precious Maven" The tone of his voice is condescending and I feel a spark in my blood, pushing me out of the water. I stalk out, and I see Cal glance down at my body. I see a flash of emotion, a want and need. I can see it in the way he tenses his arms, and his jaw. Trying to think of something else. I don't care, because I keep walking towards him.

"Are you kidding me?" I ask, anger boiling my blood. I don't care that my hair is wet and draining down my back. I don't care that I am half naked. I am so angry. Why would I put on my ring if I care so much about Maven. Wouldn't I be with him right now. He needs to understand that I still don't know what is real and what is not.

"I don't know what to think Mare. I don't" his eyes soften. He reaches over to my backpack, beside his feet, and takes out a blanket. He steps forward, wrapping it around me. I am not going to lie, the chill of the wind and me still being wet means I hug it tight. Cal doesn't let go of the blanket. Instead, he pulls me towards him, using the blanket as the anchor. I stumble forward, and the warmth takes over. My body is against his. Cal leans forward, his mouth against my ear. "I want to go back to when it was just us. When I gave you that ring, and you remembered how you felt about me. Sometimes I see you remember and then it is gone. You second guess your feelings for me, and it is killing me" my heart begins to beat fast, and I feel something deep in my gut. His words and his closeness do it to me. He leans to the side, and kisses me on the corner of my mouth. A small kiss, just enough to leave me there leaning in for more. I feel the tingle of where his lips were, not exactly on mine, but enough to leave me wanting more. "I love you. But I think we should keep us at a distance for now. When and if you remember, I'll be here. Until then, I can't pretend you are mine, when I can see you are not. I'd rather be alone".

I go to open my mouth to protest, but what can I say. He takes his hand, pulling my lower lip down with his thumb. He looks like he wants to kiss me, but thinks better of it. My lips are parted, wanting him. Waiting.

"Just come back to me Mare. Please. Just try" he says, and then walks away, leaving me there standing in my blanket. I shiver, but not from the cold or the fact that I just came out of the water. I shiver from the feeling deep in my soul, clawing its way out. Something screaming for me to remember.

 ***Hey Guys,**

 **Sorry for the late update. I know I usually update a chapter a day, but because it is the weekend, I don't have as much time to write, because I am always out enjoying the time I have. Its Sunday night, so I thought I would put this short chapter up.**

 **Tomorrow I will go back to usual posting.**

 **Please continue to review, follow and express your thoughts. I love reading your reviews.**

 **Tash xx**


	51. 51 - You will die, sweet King

**Chapter 51**

We make it back to the castle in the same time it took us to get to the estate. 2 days. Cal and I speak here and there, but he has been quiet ever since he told me he is letting me go, until I figure out what I want and what I remember. I don't push it. I don't want to argue or give him any false hope. Maven is only awake for a short time, before Cal gets frustrated and puts him to sleep. I don't know if it is healthy to even be unconscious that long. But Cal doesn't care, not after everything.

When we get to the gate, the soldiers awaiting our arrival run towards their King, who has been carrying Maven for 2 days. I can already see the effect it has on his body carrying the weight. But most of all the effect it has on his mind.

"Your Majesty" one soldier says, bending the knee. Cal hands Maven over to the soldier, as if he can't stand to hold him any longer. But I know it is not because of the weight, but because of the betrayal. That is what he has been carrying the last 2 days, and before that.

"We are taking him to the cells" Cal orders, stretching his body and rolling his shoulders back and forth. The soldier agrees, grabbing Maven and carrying him towards the castle. Cal turns to me.

"I am going to go with them. I have some questions to ask my brother" His voice is cold, distant. It stirs something in me. I grab his hand before he can turn away, giving it a squeeze.

"Let me come with you" I say, wanting to hear what Maven has to say. Also wanting to be there with Cal. I see the stress and hurt and I want to be there for him.

"No. Let me do this on my own" I frown, but Cal shakes his head. "I will have Julien help me, extract as much as I can. Maybe Julien can make him co-operate" Someone like Elara or Theresa would be good right about now, but Julien would have to do. I nod, not pushing the subject. Cal already thinks I am obsessed with Maven, I don't need him to keep doubting me. Not when I feel myself slowly begin to remember us. Cal and Mare, before everything. I squeeze his hand again, trying to express everything I feel, but can't say just yet.

"Promise me after you're done, you will get some rest" He needs a day's sleep and to shave his growing beard. He desperately needs a shower too, from all the heavy lifting. He smiles, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes.

"Ok, I will" He pulls away, his back and body tense, and walks back to the castle, after the soldier.

…

I decide after my shower, I should probably go and visit my family. Even though the voice tells me that I shouldn't trust them, it gets weaker and weaker every day. Maybe if I spend time with them, I will start to remember the truth. A week seems more likely than 6 months, especially because even Maven is confused. I don't know who to trust.

I walk towards the makeshift family room as I remember it. When I get there, and swing the door open, sets of eyes watch me. I'm taken aback for a moment, before I go through the faces. I see Kilorn and Maria sitting in the corner, playing chess. Kilorn is holding a pawn in his hand, ready to make a move, but stops when he sees me. Maria smiles, the friendliest face in the room. I remember I liked her a lot.

Cameron is there too, lying on her back with Clara up in the air, Cameron pushing her up and down with her arms. Clara laughs, a chilling sound to me, but familiar. Something stirs in my chest when I hear it.

On the floor, Shade and Farley play cards, Farley watches me, a small smile returning to her lips but a mask of confusion also. Shade looks at me, and is the first to make his way towards me. When Shade reaches me, he pulls me in an embrace. In an instant, my hands go around him. I can't help it. Something in my chest pulls and my mind tells me that he is my brother, alive and well. I remember the feeling when I first saw him again. I never thought I would. I remember. Shade kisses the top of my head, murmuring.

"Welcome back Mare" he says. I smile against his chest, grateful for this small mercy. I remember him and what I feel. I don't hate him anymore, or feel any resentment. I…love him. When he pulls away, Farley is there, and she gives me a side hug, not quite going in all the way. I smile, feeling like I have a sister again.

As I think it, someone behind us sucks in a breath. I turn my head, seeing Gisa watching us. She is with Julien and Sara. Behind them, maids carry trays of food. I came at the right time.

Before she can do anything, I listen to my head and heart and run towards her, grabbing her and pulling her in a warm embrace. My heart beats fast, because relief and tension all leave my body. I remember the feeling of wanting her back, and seeing her here, something snaps. Like an elastic band, retracting. It hurts when it snaps, but once it is back in place, it is safe. That's what I feel right now, safe. Gisa murmurs against my chest.

"I'm guessing you remember us now" she laughs. With a small tap of my shoulder "Umm, Mare… I can't breathe". I laugh, pushing her away by her shoulders.

"Sorry" I stammer. "I just. I had this overwhelming sense of…" I can't put my finger on it, but she nods.

"I am glad to see you are back to the Mare we know and love" Julien says behind us, and I quickly give him a hug, with Sara next. I give everyone hugs, feeling the love. I remember wanting this feeling, all of us safe and together. And here we are. All in the castle, all safe. Cal. I suddenly want him here with us. I want to embrace him too, kiss him even. Although I don't remember everything, I remember wanting this.

"What does a guy have to do to get some food" Kilorn whines, and we all laugh. I punch his arm, shaking my head.

"Still tubby" I murmer. He looks offended, but smirks. I remember calling him tubby recently actually. Something to do with his love of pastries.

We all sit and eat, talking and sharing stories. I hear what has been happening while I was gone, and they tell me not to stress if I can't remember the details. They tell me that Cal's legion of silver soldiers has been successful. The reds march the streets, praising the new King. Apparently they love him, so much so, that the castle receives gifts of food and lots more. Kilorn says that the amount of letters that Cal gets, I should worry and feel jealous. Even though it is a joke, I do feel jealous. Farley corrects that it is not only from doting girls, but also kids, sending him drawings. Wanting him to visit the villages.

I feel another pang in my heart, of love. They love Cal, the King. Cal the protector. He is fair, and strong. Of course they would love him. My pride is too much to handle. I push myself away from the table, needing to find Cal. Needing to see him, to tell him…something. Just needing him.

…

 **MAVEN POV**

Something stirs inside me. Hate and rage. I can barely keep myself contained, and it is a good thing that my dear brother took my cuff, or else I would set this whole place on fire, Cal included. There is only one person I would save.

I look around, wondering if she is here. The dark makes me need to focus harder. I pretend to be scared and helpless, little does he know.

"She is not here" Cal says, smirking. "That is who you are looking for". My hands clench behind my back, wanting to wipe the smirk off his face. He thinks he has her, but he doesn't. Her memories and mine, and to her, I am everything. Just like she is everything to me.

"I wasn't" I lie. His jaw clenches, and I can see my big brother's jealousy. Always jealous of the thing he can't have. Perfect Cal usually gets everything. Father's love, the people's affection. The one thing he couldn't have was Mare. She was mine first.

"I know this is all an act. Sooner or later, you will slip. Not even Mare can save you" He says, jaw clenched. "You wiped her memories, like a coward". I smile internally. It was easy, like taking candy from a baby.

"It is not an act, brother, I promise you" I say, my voice soft, broken. Cal reacts in an instant, pushing forward against the bars.

"I am not your brother anymore!" he yells, voice loud. He loses control and tries to compose himself. "I have no hesitation killing you, believe that" The bars start to melt beneath his touch, his eyes lighting up.

That's right brother, yell, burn. She is still mine.

…

 **CAL POV**

I want to strangle him, make him suffer. Burn him alive and make him come back to clean up the mess. I have never hated anyone more, more than I hate Maven in this moment. He took everything from me, his mother too. She killed my mother, he killed my father. Made me end him with my blade. His blood on my hands. The only way to make this end, is to kill him too.

Mare runs in, eyes going straight to Maven and the mangled iron bars. I melted them, barely leaving anything. She eyes Maven, up and down. I see something stir in her mind, something knowing. I also see a look cross her, a look I am familiar with. Anger. At first I think it is directed at me, for losing my temper, but then I watch closer, seeing her process something, memories. I hold my breath. She remembers she hates him.

"You took my memories" she says slowly, her voice breaking. "You" she breathes. I see lightning pass her veins, creeping up her arm. Anger.

"I didn't do it Mare. Theresa. She tricked us both, she took it from us, just like my mother before that" I grit my teeth, wanting to interrupt, but she speaks before I can. She walks towards the bar, holding on to what is left. She presses her face against the bar, her voice low.

"You made me forget about my family. My friends. Cal. You made me forget him" My heart beats fast, at the tone of her voice. The recognition. Does she remember us? I don't let myself get too excited. I don't want to believe. Nothing ever good happens to us. To me.

"No" he says, a flicker of anger masking his expression. I see it break, slowly unravel. The one thing he thought he had, the one person, Mare…knows. She knows he lied to her. She remembers she hates him. I want to smirk, I want to rejoice.

"I am not yours" she says, slowly. Eyes set on him, in an angry scowl. I stand there, my hands across my chest. Proud. I have never loved her more than I do in this moment. "Your game is up Maven. You bet on my memory being gone, and me not remembering my life. Did you really think that they were that easy to forget?" she asks, her voice slightly condescending. "You bet on the wrong person Maven. I never loved you like that" she finishes, turning towards me.

She moves, fast, grabbing my face in her hands. She kisses me hard, and my hands automatically go to her waist. Her lips stay on mine, for what feels like forever. This is her way of saying she remembers.

All of a sudden, a sound hits the iron bars next to us, Maven against them, his eyes on fire, although he can't produce fire without his cuff. The pure rage takes over. "No!" he yells "No!" his voice is frantic, angry. The real Maven. The act is gone, broken by one look at Mare and I. "You're dead brother!" he yells, a psychotic look on his face. "You're dead!" he pushes his hands against the bar, and I charge towards him, Mare holding me firmly in place barely. I want to knock him out cold, that is how angry I am.

"Let's go Cal. Please" Mare says, pulling my arm with both hands. I feel like I'm on fire, ready to end him.

"Don't forget brother, she was mine first! Mine. She kissed me, touched me!" I turn back towards him, ready to wipe the smug look off his face. "When you're dead brother, she will come back to me. She is mine!" he paces the cell, pushing the bars as hard as he can. "You love me Mare!" he yells at her, licking his lips. She doesn't respond, she is still pulling me towards the exit, and I am still pacing towards him. If Mare was not here, I would burn him alive. "You have no idea what is to come! Prepare to die brother. Prepare to die" his screams echo in my mind long after we leave. The words a threat and a warning.

…

 **MAVEN POV**

They have no idea what I have planned. This is not the end. He will die. Cal will die.

…

 ***Hey Guys,** **I** **hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **For the questions** **referring to Evangeline, yes she will be returning. Next chapter actually. And you will all love what goes down.**

 **As for the story, I hope everyone is not getting bored with it. That is my biggest worry. I don't want to turn anyone off this fan fiction. Please leave your thoughts on this chapter.**

 **Until next time :)**

 **xx**


	52. 52 - Wrong move

**Chapter 52**

I barely pull Cal out of the cell where Maven is being kept. He is so strong and stubborn, that I had to keep reminding him that Maven is doing it to get to Cal. I kept repeating it over and over, but I could see in his eyes, all he wanted to do was burn Maven alive. His whole body was on fire, that at times I had to remind him to calm down, the heat was too much. When I finally get him away from the cells, and in the hallway leading back to the palace, Cal pulls my arm towards him, fast. I barely have time to react.

He grabs my face in his hands and looks me straight in the eyes. "What was that?" he says, questioning. "You really remember?". His voice is soft, unbelieving.

"Yes" I whisper, stepping closer to him. "When I went to visit my family, it came back to me. I remember the feeling of wanting everyone together and the sadness when I had to give it all up" Cal runs his thumb across my lip.

"What else do you remember?" he asks, a small smirk on his face and I shiver. Our bodies are close, so close. I remember this.

"I remember us. Most of it. Enough to know that I was only gone a week and that… I do love you" I say the last words quietly, almost embarrassed. It's like I am saying it to him for the first time. Cal pulls me towards him, and we kiss. At first it is soft, romantic, but then something changes in both of us. I feel my pulse race, and my need to get closer to him has taken over. He pushes me up against the walls, the hard concrete rough against my clothes and skin. He grabs the back of my thighs, lifting me up so that I am straddling him. I lock my legs around his body, and grab his jaw, pulling him to me. We kiss rough and fast, barely taking breaths. Cal moves his kisses to my neck, and I lean into him, needing more.

"Ah I…I'm sorry your Majesty" a voice interrupts, coughing loud after the words. Cal and I push apart, and I feel myself go a bright shade of red. A soldier, standing at the entrance way watches us, fixing his uniform, his eyes on the floor and not at us. I don't blame him.

Cal chuckles to himself, nodding. He winks at me, as if to say we will continue this later and I want to die. "What is it soldier?" Cal asks, composing himself quickly.

"Ah…I…" he stumbles, still awkward. "Your Majesty, you have unexpected visitors at the gate. Volo Samos and Ptolemus Samos have returned with Ms Evangeline Samos." Cal frowns, and I join him. "Your Majesty, there seems to be an issue between Ptolemus and Mr Barrow, and you may need to intervene". I freeze, for only a moment. Cal looks to me, trying to tell me to calm down.

"Where are they?" I step towards the soldier, my voice authoritative. I don't recognise it for a moment.

"In the gardens Miss" he says. I don't have time to thank him as I push into a sprint towards the entrance gate. Shade and Ptolemus. This will not be good.

…

 **Cameron POV**

Shade and Ptolemus square up, both staring down at each other. I can see the anger and the need to cause pain to one another. Shade is a strong guy, built from years on the front line. But his newblood powers may not be enough to stop a Metatron.

We saw them enter the gates, and in an instant Shade was out of the castle, teleporting to the garden below. By the time we got there, they had already exchanged words. Evengeline flanking her brother, and Volo standing behind watching everything. Ptolemus watches Shade, as if he is a bug, needing to be squashed under foot. Shade watches him, as if it will bring him great pleasure to end him, as revenge for killing him. Well technically not him, but Shade was his target.

Farley stands beside Shade, eyeing Evangeline. Kilorn stands opposite Volo and so do I. Ready if and when anything is to happen.

"You thought you could kill me" Shade says "Lets see how prepared you are when it's just you and I".

"No!" Evangeline yells. "We are under Cal's protection. And we are not looking for a fight today" she says, looking straight into Shade's eyes. It is unlike her, to not want a fight.

"Oh lets end them, once and for all sister. I am done talking or being civil" Ptolemus says, smirking at Shade.

"Now now son" Volo says, not looking all that bothered. I doubt he cares about Cal or what trying to kill us would mean. I don't trust any of them as far as I can throw them.

Ptolemus has a look in his eye, that is as clear as day. A plan. Before anyone can register, a blade flies straight towards Shade. Farley yelps, realising too late. But when she turns, when we all turn, Shade is gone. We hear a scream, as the blade lands into Ptolemus' thigh. He limps back, falling slightly.

"Ptolemus!" Evangeline yells, falling next to her brother. She has her hands on his leg, silver blood staining her hands and the grass.

"Like I said" Shade smiles, returning to his spot next to Farley "This time it is just you and I, Samos"

Evangeline stands, Ptolemus rising with her. The look in their eyes tells me that a fight is about to go down. He takes the knife out of his leg, throwing it to the side. It lands blade first into the grass. Evangeline lifts her arms, and the sound of faint metal screeches from somewhere. She is drawing it out of its seams. I begin to feel my pulse rising, understanding that Evangeline and Ptolemus, with one swing of their arm, can send thousands of blades through our bodies. I've heard the stories.

A bolt of lightning flashes from above, and then it strikes Evangeline in the back. She falls, her arms limp at her sides. I see Mare, running towards us, faster than I knew she could move. Cal is not far behind, and together they are in sync. When she reaches us, she stands in front of Shade, protective.

"Mare" Shade warns, sounding annoyed with her. Although Shade can fight his own battles, I am relieved that Mare is here. And Cal. Maybe they can stop this massacre before it happens.

"Shut up Shade" she growls "I am not losing you again". Cal stands between everyone, his hands by his side, blocking the Samos' from the Barrows. He doesn't look scared. In fact, he looks deadly. No one would make a move against Cal.

"That is enough" Cal says, voice soft but authoritative. Ptolemus rises again, his mouth in a grim line, and Evangeline sits up, slightly dizzy from the shock.

"They started it" Ptolemus says, his voice angry. If looks could kill.

"Let us fight" Shade calls. "One on one. Let me get even" Shade stares him down.

"No" Mare says, looking at Cal.

"What is the harm" Volo adds. "Let them fight, not using their powers. Just combat. I need a hot bath, and a good rest, and I cannot be bothered for this nonsense any longer" He crinkles his nose at us, as if we are scum not worth the time it is taking him.

"I want him dead" Shade adds, not satisfied with just combat.

"No" Evangeline murmurs, getting to her feet. "We had a deal Mare. No". We all look at Mare, wondering what exactly she means by that. What deal. "Fight one on one, combat. And let this rest" Evangeline says it between her teeth, angry with the whole situation. I can't help but notice she is afraid of Mare, her lightning. A small spark in her eyes. Evangeline is never this weak, or scared. What can Mare do.

"Shade" Cal says, trying to draw his attention away from Ptolemus. "You don't want the Samos' as enemies, not when we need them for the attack on the lake landers, and for other reasons. I can't let you kill him" Mare scoffs at Cal, offended that he is defending them. "Its not like that" he says to Mare specifically. "I will let them fight, but after that, they walk away. That is final" he says the last part to everyone. No one speaks against him, only Mare looks at him in distaste. "Do we have a deal?" Cal turns towards them both.

Ptolemus nods first. Shade stares him down, knowing that this is probably the best he will get. After a while, Shade nods too.

"Just beat the crap out of him Shade, that will be enough" Farley whispers, trying to console him. I can tell that even she doesn't want this to end in a bloodbath. There is too much at stake for her now, with Shade alive. She wants her family whole.

Everyone separates, distancing themselves from the other side. Evangeline and Volo on one side, watching the action with tense gazes and all of us on the other. Cal stands with us, but slightly off to the side. He grabs Mare by the hand, and whispers something in her ear. She scoffs and says something back. It looks like he is telling her that he is on our side. From her expression.

Shade and Ptolemus stand across from each other, removing any weapons they have. When they are done, Cal tells them to lift their hands, making sure they are really empty. They circle each other, ready to land blows. We all watch, waiting for the first move. Because Ptolemus has been stabbed already, Shade is quick to land the first blow. He punches Ptolemus, right in the jaw. Hard. Ptolemus stumbles back, wiping the silver blood on his lip. He looks at Shade and smirks.

"Feeling any better" he says. Shade smirks.

"Ask me when I am done with you". Shade moves again, with brute force, knocks Ptolemus once more across the jaw. Silver blood spatters everywhere, and lays on Shade's hand. Like a trophy. I see Mare smile, enjoying seeing her brothers revenge. In a way it is her own. Evangeline watches Mare with a tense gaze, looking like she would like to seek her own revenge.

Ptolemus surprises everyone when he runs forward, tackling Shade to the ground. He lays in a few blows, his strength surprising. Red blood now stains his hands, and Shades face. Mare moves forward, but Cal grabs her hand, holding her back. Shade and Ptolemus fight, both of them exchanging blows. You can see they are both tired after a while, and the anger that once moved them is slowly retreating. The tiredness is taking over instead.

Shade gets the upper hand, combat wise. I would hate to see what Ptolemus could do if he actually had his power and could use it. I'm afraid Shade would die again. We should have kept an eye on Volo, because his quiet nature during this all deceived us.

In less than a second, a knife flies across the field, landing straight into Mare's stomach.


	53. 53 - As I lay dying

**Chapter 53**

 **Evangeline POV**

I hear it, landing in her flesh. And in less than a second, Mare is clutching at her stomach. My father is breathing hard, as if something took over his body and mind. He is one to spark out in anger, and do things like this, so seeing Mare smirk at our failure, and Ptolemus covered in silver blood, must have set him off. We have been losing ever since Maven and Elara murdered the King. I think he has had enough, finally tipped over the edge at the lightning girl. After all, Mare is to blame for everything. Before her, everything was in place. Now, the world is chaos. Changed. For the better, I don't know.

"No!" Yells come from all of Mare's family. All of them running to her. Shade and Ptolemus watch in shock, their fight forgotten altogether.

"Mare!" Cal yells, falling to his knees, trying to stop the blood with his hands on her stomach. Mare lifts her head, looking at him. Her blood is all over her hands and now his. "Breathe Mare. Hang on" Cal says, his voice shaking. I have never heard him so scared. "Get a healer! Now!" Cal yells to the soldiers close by. They run off, their speed urgent.

"What the hell have you done" I breathe to my father. Cal will kill him. He is a dead man. What was he thinking.

"She just made me so angry" he breathes, watching Ptolemus scramble over to us.

"Father" Ptolemus says, in shock. Even he knows that was a stupid move. That was a direct attack on the King.

We are all dead.

…

 **Mare POV**

It hurts. So much. The blood won't stop. I don't feel like I am dying, am I? Everyone is scrambling around me, Cal has gone pale. He holds onto my wound, the knife still lodged in my stomach. Farley is calming Shade, Cameron and Kilorn down, although her eyes tell me even she is panicking. I'm trying to calm Cal down, although I can see him dying inside too.

"It's ok" I say weakly, to everyone. It's not. I'm lying. I feel so weak. I have this sick feeling in my stomach, like I am going to vomit. The pain is unbearable.

I see something in Cal's eyes. Something change. The fire that I have seen before, so many times, moulded into something else. He gets up, wiping his hands on his pants from my blood, and turns towards Volo.

…

 **Cal POV**

Seeing her, on the ground, covered in blood. Sends me into a panic and desperation I have never known. I always knew there was a risk Mare could get hurt, even die in this war. But, I always thought it would be me instead. I would be the one to go first. At least I wouldn't have to watch her die. Not like this. Volo.

"It's ok" she says weakly, looking up to meet my eyes. It's not. She is lying. I can see it in her ragged breaths and her eyes. They close and open, barely focusing on me.

I get up, wiping the red blood off my pants. I turn towards Volo, the reason all of this is happening. I have never known rage like this. Never known.I walk towards him, my hands lighting up, and Evangeline and Ptolemus move to stand in front of their father.

"No Cal, don't" Evangeline begs. "She will live. It was a mistake" she is talking fast, but I don't register the words. Nothing she says will save him. I have never heard her beg like this. Never thought it was in her.

"Listen to her" Ptolemus says, blood all over his face. Red and Silver. He looks…scared. I have never seen him scared.

"I don't listen to anyone. I am the King. Or did you forget" My words are like venom, and I see the fear register. "Step aside, or you will both die along with your father". They look at each other, weighing up their options. Evangeline grabs her brother, pulling him away, leaving their father exposed.

Leaving him at my mercy. But mercy is not a word I know now. Not for him.

…

 **Mare POV**

Volo doesn't beg, doesn't say anything. He just looks at me, then at Cal. I see him register his mistake. I see him realise what he has done.

"You better hope for your children's sake that she survives" Cal's words are low. I have never heard his voice like that. I have never heard him so…cold. It scares me. Cal would never kill his own people, never. This is what we argued about so many times. A silver life for a red. Now he is ready to trade it all for me.

I am scared. Scared that if he kills Volo, Evangeline and Ptolemus will seek revenge. Not just that, all of the high houses will hear of this. A King killing a high lord for a red. For me. I can't let him do this.

"Cal!" I yell, my voice ragged. I cough, blood dripping down my face, my chin. That was a bad idea.

"Shh" Shade says, still kneeling beside me. Shade pats my hair, and I feel my body get weaker. The blood leaving. He inhales at the sight of the blood coming out of my mouth. "Cal!" he yells, trying to get his attention. The blood sends him into a frenzy. "Cal!" Shade yells again.

"The healer is coming" Cameron says in relief. "Hold on Mare" she nods to me, tears in her eyes. I can see her past her breaking point. Kilorn is quiet, his eyes on the blade. He is kneeling next to me too, holding my hand. I see the anger, and I am surprised he is not next to Cal, trying to murder Volo where he stands.

Kilorn knows I need him more. I cough again, blood soaking my chin. This is not good. Where did this knife go. Am I dying. I start to choke on my blood, coughing. A hand grabs my face, someone holds my wound tight.

I hear yelling, crying. I hear gasps, as weight falls beside me. I feel movement, I feel my body being lifted. I feel the pain. I feel...

…

 **Cal POV**

"Cal!" I hear Shade yelling my name. My eyes are still focused on Volo. Ready to end him now. "Cal!" he yells again. I turn around, sensing the urgency in his voice. I'm not prepared for what I see. Mare.

Mare is coughing, blood. So much blood, running down her mouth, her chin. It covers her neck and chest. The knife. What did he hit. What is happening. I run back to them, my hand on Mares face, trying to draw her attention to me. I'm on my knees, feeling helpless. A King. Meant to be so strong, but so weak. Kneeling. Watching. Waiting for her to be ok.

We can't lay her down, we can't. She will choke on her own blood. Her eyes roll back into her head, she is leaving her body. Passing out. Dying. I don't know. My heart beats fast. The healer is on his way, hold on Mare. Everyone is screaming, yelling to her. Someone faints. Kilorn. His body falls hard next to Mare. This is too much for him. Someone screams for him, Cameron down on her knees, tears dripping down. She is watching everything, this is too much.

The healer runs forward, his hands on Mare's wound. The knife comes out quickly, followed by more blood. She doesn't wake up. She lays there, blood all over her.

No. No. She can't die like this. Not like this.

"No" I breathe. "No"

"Wake up Mare!" Shade yells. Shaking his sister. I watch.

No.

…


	54. 54 - On the other side

**Chapter 54**

The pain is unbearable…then it is gone. I hear my name, in the distance. _Mare. Mare. Wake up please Mare. I can't lose you. Not you._ I try to open my eyes, but I can't. Something is pulling me away, telling me to let go. Let go Mare. Stay. I don't know what to do.

Everything goes dark.

…

I open my eyes suddenly and they are blurred from being shut too long. The light is bright and hurts my eyes. They water. It takes a little while to realise what is happening and where I am.

"It's ok Mare. Take your time" Shade. I know his voice. It sounds sad. Am I dead. I try to talk, but I can't.

"Mare" A quiet voice. Cal. Cal. I move to get up, but strong arms push me down. "I'm here. It's ok" I try to lift my arm, to reach for him, but I am weak. I think he sees the movement, because a warm hand closes around mine, squeezing tight.

My eyes begin to adjust to the light, to the room. Cal's room. The dark sheets are soft against me, silk. I am wearing shorts and a bra. I can tell because I lift the sheets to look down. When I look back up, I notice the room is large, and there are chairs everywhere. Like people were sitting and viewing me, sleeping. I look up to see my bed surrounded by people. My family. Kilorn, Cameron, Shade, Farley and Cal. All standing, watching me. Cal is next to me on one side, still holding my hand. His eyes dark. But relief shines through also. Shade is on the other, his hand on my forehead.

I begin to remember everything. The knife, flying towards me. Landing in my gut. The blood. So much blood, all over my face, my hands. Cal's hands. I shiver at the thought.

"You have been out for nearly 2 days" Cal's voice is soft. "You're a little weak, but you should be able to start moving around soon. Just relax Mare". I nod, but something doesn't quite seem right. If the healer did their job, healed me, why am I so weak. Why am I here, struggling to move and feeling like I have gone 12 rounds.

My voice cracks when I talk, probably from being out cold for 2 days. "What happened to me?" Cal looks up at Shade, and they share a look. Kilorn steps forward, and Cal makes way for him to stand by my side. My hand goes cold when Cal lets go.

Kilorn's voice is low, and angry when he talks. "Volo tried to kill you. Well he says he did not, but that is a pretty stupid excuse when we all saw the knife and the act" I nod, slowly remembering the look in his eyes, when he threw the knife. Anger. Turned to something else when he realised who he threw the knife at. Me. "There was no point in locking him up, because they would just escape" Cal turns his head, not meeting my eyes.

"You killed him?" I don't quite want to hear the answer, because if he did it would be worse than leaving him be. Even though Volo tried to kill me, I don't want a war with Evangeline and the silvers. Not when we have been able to work together to hunt down our enemies. Not yet. He can die later.

"No" Kilorn says, angry again. This time directed at Cal. "The precious King couldn't do it" I breathe a sigh of relief.

"I will kill him. But not yet. Not when we need him" Cal says, adamant. I can tell Volo will die. Maybe not today, but one day. Revenge will be had.

"One moment you were there, ready to murder him. When Mare was dead, you left the room. You were on your way to kill Volo, Evangeline and Ptolemus. What changed? What Cal?" Kilorn is furious, and it takes me a moment to realise what he said. I inhale a harsh breath. Dead. Mare was dead.

"Dead?" I say, looking at everyone. Panic setting in.

"Great guys. Just great" Cameron interrupts, lifting her hands in exasperation. I probably was not supposed to know.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean dead?" It makes sense, but I don't quite believe it. I need to know. Cal doesn't meet my eyes. He just looks down, analysing the same spot on the floor I notice he looks at when he doesn't want to discuss something. "Cal" I say, but he doesn't look at me. It sends chills down my spine. Was I really dead.

Kilorn speaks. "You died Mare. For at least 20 minutes you were gone".

…

 **Cameron POV**

Mare died and the memory I will never forget. Never be able to unsee.

Her skin slowly turning a shade of pale white. The healer's hands were shaking, from the pressure, trying to save her. The King, Cal, yelling. _Save her. Save her_. The yelling turning to begging. _Please don't leave me Mare. Please save her. Mare, please don't leave me. Not you._ His voice breaking. Tears staining his cheeks, falling onto Mare's lifeless body. Shade on his knees, numb. Looking as though he would trade his life for hers. Kilorn, his head in my lap, slowly coming back to us. Not knowing what was happening because he fainted.

Cal held Mare the whole time, stroking her head. Whispering to her. He rocked her body back and forth, as if he could will her to wake up. Everyone was crying, even I shed a tear. He held her, until we had to pull his arms off of her, to take her body away. He refused, his hands lighting up, fire burning. He told us to leave him alone, to leave her alone. I have never seen Cal like that, never even knew he could be like that. It was haunting.

The soldiers had to take Mare away, while Shade and Farley pried his hands away from Mare's dead body. Shade hugged Cal when Mare was gone, and Cal cried. Again, I never thought id see him like that. Cal was strong. Mare dying changed him. Made him weak. I wonder if he cried for his father.

When they took her body away, something snapped in Cal, something changed. Volo, Evangeline and Ptolemus were captured and dragged away long before. Cal left, to kill Volo. To seek revenge.

I don't know what happened when he got to them. I just know they are alive. And so is Mare.

…

 **Hey Guys,**

 **So I can see a lot of you are eager for updates, and I appreciate more than you know that you love my story. But you also need to understand, that any spare moment I have, I write. This story. A little background, I am 24, and I work as a Lawyer. So I am always busy. I come home, shower and write the fanfiction. Because it is what I love to do. I write in the morning sometimes and finish in the afternoon. That being said, sometimes I can't post everyday. But I do try to. And I do read your comments and wish I could just reply, but I can't because of the way the page is set up.**

 **Anyways, here is the next chapter. I leave cliff hangers because I want everyone to want to read more. And because that's how the books are. Difference is that I update maybe every second day, but with books, you wait months (maybe even a year). So please, be patient. I do want to keep writing, and I cant wait to write more when the Christmas Break comes up.**

 **For now, enjoy this short chapter which I wrote while eating lunch at a café on my break.**

 **Mare will not be killed. But I wanted to explore the reaction if she did. She is not the character that dies in my story, don't worry.**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Tash xx**

 **P.s I am staying in a hotel tonight, so I will be updating a chapter at breakfast tomorrow. I will be also writing the Cal POV sex scene that has been requested** **J**


	55. 55 - Half SilverHalf Red

**Chapter 55**

Everyone leaves the room after a little while. We all discussed what we should do with the Samos family, and only Cal and I agree that they should stay alive. After back and forth, everyone agrees to respect our wishes. I hope they do. We need them. As much as I hate them, we need them.

Cal closes the door after exchanging a few words with Shade. I watch him, wide eyed, realising this is the first time we have been alone since everything went down.

"Are you ok?" I ask him. My voice is sad, and I can hear it myself. I still am trying to wrap my head around dying. And how I am alive.

"You died and you're asking me if I am ok?" Cal looks surprised, like I shouldn't be asking that question. He stands with his feet apart, looking closed off from me. Like he is scared to approach me.

"I just…" I struggle to get the words out "You don't look like yourself" He doesn't. His eyes look reserved, and sunken in. Like he hasn't slept. He looks like he hasn't eaten in a few days, and his skin is pale.

"How am I supposed to look like myself" He says, looking down, trying to avoid my eyes. "I almost lost you Mare". The words are strained and the next sentence pushes him over the edge. I can see. "I did lose you". I can't take it anymore.

"I'm here now" I say, lifting myself up as much as I can, trying to get his attention to me.

"It will just take me a little time to…accept everything" He says, quietly. My heart drops.

"Does that mean you don't…want me anymore" My voice is quiet, and it hurts me to ask him this. But I need to know. If he doesn't want me anymore, I need to know.

"What? No" Cal says quickly, looking at me finally.

"Oh" I breathe. No, he doesn't want me. Oh. He sees my train of thought and quickly speaks up.

"No, not like that Mare" He walks towards me, coming to the side of the bed. I can see he doesn't know what to do. "I will always want you. That will never change. Nothing changes between us" I look up at him, wanting to reach out. "Just…don't leave me again…Please. You don't know…you don't know what that did to me" His voice is quiet, almost begging.

"I won't" I say, taking his hand in mine. I pull him towards me, just a little nudge of his hand, to get his attention. "Kiss me" I say, quietly. Almost embarrassed for needing him this much. His affection. I just need him. Cal wastes no time. He bends down, grabbing my face in his hands. His touch is soft, but he still grips my face, so that he is in control. His warm lips touch mine, and I melt. I grab his forearms, pulling him towards me. I am weak, but something takes over and I need him on me. With me. I just need Cal. It's been too long. I kiss him hard, biting his lip. He groans and pulls away.

"We can't Mare" He says, quietly, still holding my face. "You are still recovering" I frown. He is right, but I just need him. His touch, and everything in between.

"Then come lay with me" I say, lifting my body up a little to kiss him again. He kisses me back, but pulls away again. He chuckles darkly.

"Ok, move over. You're hogging all of the bed" I laugh with him, and move quicker than I thought possible to make space for him. He takes off his shoes, and his shirt and I gawk at his body. He may have lost a little weight while I was…out, but his body is more defined than it has ever been. He is still built, the muscles all over his chest. The scars look more defined than ever. He leaves on his loose pants, and I wish they were off too, but I understand we can't do anything yet. I just eye the band of the pants, wishing I could slide my finger between and take them off. He watches my eyes, and grins at me. "Don't even think about it" he warns, and I bite my lip.

He lifts up the covers, sliding his body next to mine. I am still in my shorts and bra, so I am practically naked anyway. I don't count the bandage covering my stomach. I still feel naked. I face him, and he grabs my waist, sliding closer to me. I can see he is trying not to hurt me, even though the wound is gone. "You're not going to hurt me" I say, grabbing his back and pulling myself against him. There was too much space between us. He smiles, pushing my hair back behind my ear.

"The things I want to do to you, require a little force" he grins at me, and I slap his shoulder. He traces his finger on my lips, watching them. I watch him, his eyes, his face. He has a little beard growing, and I run my hands over it. We watch each other for so long, not talking. Just watching. He touches my lips, just tracing them. It tickles, but I like it. He moves his hand across my shoulder, down my arm, onto my waist. He runs his whole hand over my hip, my thigh, until he grabs my leg and swings it over his body. I pull even closer than I was, and rest my head under his chin. We lay tangled up, until the sleep comes, and I fall into him, promising never to let go.

…

 ** _BONUS SCENE_**

 ** _CHAPTER 35 - CAL POV_**

 **(Recommend re-reading chapter 35 to see Mare's POV and then Cal's- Also be warned, it is very explicit. Please do not read if you are sensitive to sexual content)**

 **…**

I can't sleep. Everything has gone terribly wrong. I don't love Theresa, I love Mare. I have never been with Theresa the way I was with Mare. Never. The thought never even crossed my mind. I just wish she believed me. Especially because I have to lose her tomorrow to my brother. Theresa is not pregnant, and the thought angers me. I always thought when I had kids, they would be half silver and half red. My skin begins to burn up, and I can't sleep. I don't think I will ever sleep peacefully again.

"Wake him up! … Cal!" I hear someone yelling my name, coming from outside my room. I get up, quickly putting on loose tracksuit pants, and open my door. Mare is there, in a top and shorts, loose on her body. The guards have their hands on her shoulders, pulling her away.

"What is going on" I say, angry that their hands are on her. "Let go of her". The guards release her immediately and my eyes can't help but run the length of her body. Her singlet has risen up, and she quickly pulls it down, her cheeks turning red. I have to stop my heart from beating at the sight of her with so little on, wishing I could take it all off.

"I need to speak with you" she says, moving towards me. "Please Cal". I don't hesitate and nod, opening the door to let her in. She pushes past, her shoulder skimming my body. I feel the heat pass me, the need to grab her. I barely stop myself. I see a look in her eyes, but I don't want to think too much about it. She doesn't want me that way. She is probably just here to tell me that she hates me.

I close the door, turning to face her. Her back is facing me. "What's wrong" I say, not moving. She turns, and we stare at each other for a little while. I can't help but move my eyes towards her shoulder, chest and bare legs. They are long, and I have the urge to pull them around me. I need to shake off the thought, but I can't. Something burns within me. She looks me over too, and something changes in her. I see it by the way she bites her lip before she runs towards me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders, kissing me hard. I don't miss the opportunity to slide my hands under her thighs, pulling her up, kissing her back. Wrapping her legs around my torso. I grab her ass, squeezing it hard. Bad thoughts run through my mind, when I kiss and touch her. Bad thoughts.

"I should have believed you. I should have known she would do this the day before I was supposed to leave" Mare says, breathing hard. I don't say anything, because she believes me and that is all I needed to hear. I grab a handful of her hair, pulling her towards me, kissing her so hard, I hear her breath hitch. My skin goes hot at the thought of her legs around me, the way I can control her mouth with my hands on her hair. I struggle to control myself against her. I push her against the door, kissing her neck. I bite it and she pulls back, slapping me lightly on the face, for marking her.

"He won't get to take you like he said in his letter. I won't let him think you are his". She is mine, always has been and always will be. I kiss her again, biting her neck. She doesn't slap me again, because she moans under her breath, pulling her legs tighter across my back. Im grabbing her too, her hips, pressing her closer. I can see her wishing her clothes were off, just by the way she moves. Her shirt is already riding up, and our skin against one another is enough to drive us both crazy. Animalistic. "You are mine" I growl into her neck, feeling jealous at the thought of anyone else having her this way. She is mine.

I carry her to the bed, throwing her down. I am already on top of her, taking her shirt off. I can't help myself, there is something about this moment, us, that needs to be urgent. I feel like we are wasting time, and I don't want this to end. Her body is incredible, and it is all mine. I kiss her everywhere, and I feel her move into me. I slide my hands down her stomach, reaching the waistband. I pull them off too, seeing her body under me, exposed drives me crazy. I lift one of her legs, undoing her boots, one by one throwing them over my shoulder somewhere in the room. She giggles, girly at my urgency. I love the sound, and get up onto my knees, to look at her. I smile, realising that she said I would never have her again. She catches on.

"What?" she breathes, conscious.

My voice is hoarse. "You said I would never see you naked again". I laugh at the memory, wondering how I got so lucky to stumble on her that night in the stilts. How one look at her, changed my whole world. I wouldn't go back. Even though I have lost everything, I cant imagine my life without her.

She gasps, in outrage and punches my leg. I laugh, and lift her up into my arms, so that I am on my knees and she is wrapped around me. I have all the control, and I love it. "I knew you would get there in the end. You would trust me" I say in all seriousness. I kiss her softly then, grateful for her trust. She moans again, and I cant help but laugh. I love that I have the effect on her.

I explore every inch of her body, kissing her inner thigh. She grabs my hair when I do that, and I look up at her, smiling wide. I want to tease her, and control her, and I grab her hand and push it to the side, not letting her interrupt. What I do to her works, because she arches her back, pulling my head closer. She breathes hard, saying my name a couple of times. It turns me on even more, to hear her want me as much as I want her.

Something changes in Mare, because she takes control, kicking me over onto my back, pinning my arms over my head. She straddles me, naked. I flip her back around, unable to control my feelings. "Who said I was done?" I kiss her chest and stomach, and she nearly kicks me in the face trying to get my attention back.

"Its my turn" she laughs, breathless. She manages to get me on my back again, and I can easily overpower her, but I let her do what she wants to. I am hers and she is mine. That will always be the way. I smile at her, but stop when her lips kiss my neck. I growl, warning her. I will lose control and I wasn't done exploring her body.

"Mare" I warn. She doesn't listen, and licks my neck, biting it. Returning the favour for me biting her before. Smart ass. I cant help but laugh. "Mare" I say again. She doesn't listen. She pins me down, kissing my chest, my scars. I feel myself against her, unable to help it. I want her. So badly. When she gets to my tracksuit straps, she lets go of one of my hands, and pulls down the band. I warn her, that I will take over if she keeps going, but she smiles, wanting that. I push her hair out of her face, to look into her eyes, and when they meet mine, it is all over. I sigh, quickly grabbing her. I kiss her hard and fast, our bodies grinding against each other. Under the covers I take over, closing the distance between us, until I am inside her, still keeping my lips on hers the whole time. We breathe hard, but don't stop. We can't stop.

She grips my back, running her nails down it. Her legs are around me, and she grabs my neck, and back, pulling me closer to her. She says my name, over and over, and I am nearly undone.

We do the same thing, 3 more times that night, and I know I will never get enough. Not of her. Never of her.

I won't lose her. I won't. I will give myself up for her tomorrow, and she doesn't have to know until the time. I won't give her away. I love her too much. I'd rather die.

 ***Hey Guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the bonus chapter. I will be continuing as normal from present day, there was only one flashback POV for everyone to enjoy.**

 **To answer some of your questions, I am a Commercial and Property Lawyer by day. I am killing a character, but don't worry, it is not happening anytime soon and it will not be a big loss. I will be explaining the Samos issue and what happened when Cal went to kill them, what changed their mind. Also more characters will start to be involved in the chapters (like Cal's grandmother, Maven etc). I can just see everyone wants Cal and Mare moments more than anything, and I want to write for everyone.**

 **Thank you everyone for your understanding and trust. I hope to be able to get a chapter up by tonight. It is 2:43 Sunday afternoon here in Sydney, Australia.**

 **Please continue reviewing and leaving your thoughts. I like seeing what you think happens next in my story.**

 **Tash xx**


	56. 56 - I am a part of this, no matter what

**Chapter 56**

I slowly get back to my normal routine after the stabbing. Cal takes me for walks, to get my energy back up, and by day 3, I am able to run around the castle with Cal by my side. We don't do anything more than that, even though I want to. Cal says it's too early and he treats me like I may break just with a touch. With my memory back recently, Cal still catches himself asking me if I am ok, or if I remember everything. I think he is worried that I will forget him again.

I haven't been to visit Maven even though he has been asking for me. Cal went to visit him, and apparently made it clear that I did not want to see him. I know that one day I will have to, and Cal can't keep me in the dark forever.

As for the Samos family, Cal ordered that they stay in the castle, but they are away from me and my family. That is the best way, for now. When I am stronger, I will deal with Volo.

When we get back from our run, we head to the kitchen, where we usually find the rest of the family, if they are not in the family room. Everyone is around the main island bench, and Cal immediately goes towards Clara, picking her up from where she was sitting with Cameron. He lifts her over his head.

"Hello baby girl" he says, bringing her back down and giving her a kiss on her cheek. He holds her with one arm, facing everyone. No one says anything, they are still having their little conversations, while eating. I am the only one standing there in shock, watching Cal with Clara. This must be normal.

I walk over to Cal, grabbing Clara's hand in mine. I kiss it. "Hey cutie" I say to her. She smiles, pulling her hand back and placing her fingers in her mouth. I frown.

"Not everyone is good with kids Mare" Cal jokes, and I give him a little look. It just shows me I need to spend more time with my family, especially Clara. She won't even know who I am. I could've died and she wouldn't even remember me. Cal sees my train of thought, and he grabs my chin, tipping my head up. "You'll get there". I smile, a small smile, but still think about how much I nearly missed.

"Mare, you hungry?" Kilorn calls from the corner. He has gained a good amount of weight, but muscle too. That makes me happy. It means he is well taken care of. He is sitting with Maria and Shade, stuffing his face like he has never eaten before.

"Yes, do you even have to ask" I reply and Kilorn laughs, waving me over. "Where is Farley?" I look around, not seeing her here.

"She needed to speak to the Guard. They have some plans for us" Shade says, between bites.

"Plans? What sort of plans?" I forget sometimes that we are still in a war, still have a job to do.

"Well we can't stay here forever Mare. We need to find a way to overthrow the lakelanders" Shade replies, confused by my confusion.

I nod, understanding that. "I know, I just. What are we supposed to do with Maven?" I look at Cal with the question, because it is his decision in the end. He is the King after all.

"Kill him" Cal replies quickly, his tone cold. Kilorn and Shade nod.

"What?" I exclaim.

"Kill him. I don't want him around" Cal looks at me as if he can't believe I am asking this question.

"You can't kill him. We need him" I say, and instantly regret the words. Cal's eyebrows raise, looking at me like he can't believe what I just said. Cal stares me down.

"Do we?" Cal asks, giving Clara to Shade. Cal takes a bread roll from the table and takes a bite, waiting for me. I bite my lip before I reply. This could turn ugly.

"Yes. We do. Iris is still out there, and who knows what she is planning. She saved Maven once, so who is to say she won't come back again. Her father is dead, so who is to say she won't come back for revenge" I say to Cal.

"We didn't kill Orrec" Cal says. And I nod, knowing that.

"I know Cal. But, Salin Iral did. And Iris most probably wants him dead, and needs Maven to do it." Shade considers my words, and I hope Cal does too. I turn to Shade and Kilorn. "This is why we need the Samos family. You know that they have the power over the Silver Elite, and without them, we risk the alliance between the Kingdom of the Rift and the Kingdom of Norta. Cal became King for a reason, and we need to keep that alliance strong, in order to kill the regime in the Lakelands. You all know this" I direct the last words at everyone.

"I agree that we shouldn't disrupt the alliance, or risk it. But I don't like the fact that Volo is still breathing air" Shade looks at Cal with that. I sense some tension between them for that fact. Cal nods, his jaw tense. He sits in front of Kilorn and Maria, next to Shade, placing his elbows on the table.

"I know. And I told you all, he will die. Just not yet" I nod, agreeing with Cal.

"He killed me, and in the end it is my decision. Let's use him while we can, and then when the time comes, I'll fry him up with my lightning. Make sure he suffers" Cal looks at me sideways, probably at the aggression in my voice.

"Can we change the subject?" Maria speaks up, and I'm surprised by the sound of her soft voice, so strong in that moment. Kilorn grins at her, and I can see him place his hand on her thigh. She grabs his hand.

"I agree" Cameron says, coming to sit on the island I am leaning against.

"I agree too" Farley comes in. "What are we talking about?" Shade chuckles. Farley takes some food, bringing it to where we all are, leaning next to Cameron, facing the table Shade, Cal, Maria and Kilorn are sitting at.

"We are changing the subject, aren't we Clara" Shade says, to Clara who is sitting on the table in front of him. She squirms out of his grasp, crawling along the table. Cal places his hand across the edge of the table, so that Clara doesn't topple over the edge. My heart flutters at his protectiveness.

"What did the Guard say?" Cameron asks Farley. Farley frowns.

"They said that we need to attack the Lakelands" Farley looks at Cal, who is nodding in agreement.

"Attack?" Cameron asks again.

"Apparently, they are losing their stronghold, so the Guard thinks now is a good time to try and assassinate Iris, who is there, building her army. She wants to attack Norta" Farley looks at Cal. He nods again. Knowing this. He knows.

"You knew that she was building an army?" I ask Cal. He looks at me, and nods.

"I knew. I'm preparing my own army to take over" I frown, at the fact that I didn't know this. I look at everyone, and they don't seem surprised. Great. I was the last to know. My frown deepens. Cal notices, pulling me towards him by my waist, to sit on his lap. I do, staring at Kilorn across the table. I roll my eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me Mare" Cal says, as if he can see the faces I make to Cal. "You were dead, and your memory was gone, so I couldn't keep you in the loop about everything". That is true, but I just hate being the last to know. I don't want any secrets between any of us. Cal has both his hands on my hips, while I block off Clara from falling. He squeezes, letting me know he is sorry.

"I know. I just" I sigh. "I missed out on so much. I just want to prepare and do what I have to do to be able to keep us all safe". Kilorn nods, and Maria grabs his hand tighter. I can see she is worried about losing him, and my heart hurts for them. I want to keep him out of this, but I know he wont listen. He will try to protect us all, including Maria now.

"It's not up to you to keep us safe Mare" Cal says behind me. "I am supposed to protect you and everyone. I am after all the King. That's my job" I sigh. Shade nods, agreeing with Cal. What the hell. Why are they so close all of a sudden.

"And we are here to help you" Farley adds, nodding to Cal. They share a look, and I see the mutual respect that has grown between them. Wow, I never would have thought we would all be sitting here, cordial with each other. Especially with the King of Norta. They hated Cal not long ago. Now they are willing to die for each other. Weird.

"Enough serious talk" Cameron speaks up. Even she seems different, less willing to argue and more willing to be united with us. Must be because she is trying to keep her brother safe, away from this mess. I don't blame her.

"I agree" Farley adds. "Shade, let's go take Clara for a walk" she reaches over to take her from the table, and Cal and I get up to let Shade out. They leave, Cal and Shade sharing a hand shake. Cameron decides to go for a run and Kilorn and Maria decide to go out to train. Kilorn is learning to fight with Cal's soldiers, and Maria has joined in. I'm guessing they want to be prepared for anything.

Cal and I are left, and he sits back down in his spot, pulling me back to sit on his lap. This time I am sitting so that I am side facing him. "You angry at me for not telling you about my army?" He pushes a strand of hair back from my face, that came loose during our run.

"No. I was just surprised. I hate how much I missed out on" I do. It is the worst feeling, not knowing what is going on. What we should be preparing for.

"Don't worry too much. I'll explain everything to you. We need to start planning an attack anyway" I nod.

"You do know I am going to be a part of that right?" He looks annoyed at that. I look at him, my eyes wide for an answer. He starts shaking his head.

"No" he says "It would be best not…" I don't let him finish, getting out of his arms to stand. "Mare. I don't want you a part of this" he says, grabbing my arm to bring me back down. I resist, annoyed.

"You can't tell me what to do Cal" I shake my head, not letting him make that decision. I pull away, to start walking out the kitchen.

He gets up, pushing me against the kitchen island bench. He grabs my waist in both hands, facing him "It's a risk" he says, his eyes intense, burning.

"Of course it is a risk. But we are in it together right?" I ask, needing that clarification. I grab his hands on my waist, ready to push him away if he says something stupid "I don't want you to keep making these decisions without me. Its not fair" he sighs, throwing his head back. "I will leave you if you do" I say. He brings his head back down, staring me down.

"What?" he says, jaw tight.

"I said I will leave you if you make decisions without me" He immediately takes his hands off my waist, pushing me away. He goes to leave, and I grab his arm, gripping tight.

"Don't Mare" he says quietly, turning his gaze to my hand. The anger flares and he explodes. "You would leave me? Really?" he looks down to me, I feel the warmth off his body. I shouldn't have said that. "After everything, you would leave me? What the hell Mare" he says, pulling away from me. I run to block him, needing to fix it. I didn't mean it in that way.

"Cal, no" I say, my hands on his arms. "I didn't mean it that way". He pushes forward.

"There is no other way you meant it" he replies, his arms feeling hot under my touch. Oh crap. What have I done.

I push him back, and he stumbles slightly, surprised by my strength in that moment. "Don't. I don't want to argue Cal. Please" I beg him. He still stares me down.

"You don't want to argue but you are starting it!" He yells. I stumble back at his tone. "If you want to leave me" Cal comes close, so close he is standing over me, as if he is intimidating me. "leave me. Go" I blink up at him, surprised by his reaction. "Leave me" he repeats, coming closer, so close that his lips are only an inch apart. "Leave me" he breathes, challenging me. I shiver.

"No" I breathe, my lips touch his. I probably shouldn't kiss him now, but I don't want to argue. It's just normal for us to argue and make up. That's Cal and Mare. He pulls back, shaking his head. I don't hesitate when I push him up against the island, grabbing his hair and pulling him down to my lips. I won't let him leave angry. I won't let him.

"Mare, you can't.." I break off his words, kissing him harder. He groans. "Mare" I jump up into his arms, wrapping my legs around him, forcing him to kiss me back, to forget what I said. I wouldn't leave him, but I just need him to include me in his life. In everything. I can't have the lies rule our lives again. Cal resists for a little bit, before he lets go and kisses me back, his own breaths coming frantic. Cal sits me up against the bench, and plates fall along with the food on them. We are making a mess but we don't care.

"Why do you do that to me?" he breathes against my neck, biting it. I groan, needing to get up to his room as soon as we can.

"Let's go to your room, before someone catches us" he shakes his head. "I need you" I bite his lip.

"I have to go…" Cal kisses my lips "train with my soldiers" I frown.

"No. That can wait. Please" I say, pulling his shirt and him closer to me.

"Stop begging. It doesn't suit you" he smiles, and I slap him on the arm, fake offended.

"Stop treating me like I am fragile" I say, biting my lip. My singlet has fallen past my shoulder. Im ready for him and I can see his eyes make their way down my chest. He pulls back, leaving me sitting on the bench, frazzled from our kissing. He starts to walk towards the door.

"You need to think about what you say" he says, looking back at me. I can tell he is not quite over what I said, but has decided to let it go.

"Cal" I call, wondering if he is seriously going to leave me here after that. He just turns, taking one last look at my bare shoulder, my legs and my body. He grins.

"Later baby" he says, leaving. I groan, disappointed. I hear him laugh down the hallway at my frustration.

...

 ***Hey Guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next few chapters are going to be more action and adventure. It is time for the Guard and the King to make their moves. They have hidden away too long.**

As for some of the questions you have all asked:

1\. A commercial lawyer deals with businesses and companies. So I do a lot of work for them, in whatever they need. I am also a Property lawyer also, so I deal with sales and purchases of homes, businesses etc. This is my day to day life. Very boring. In terms of what you should refer to me as. My name is Natasha, so "she" is the pronoun you could use for me :) I will leave a little profile below, if you would like to put a face to my fanfic.

2\. Mare does have her lightning. I will explore it more in the adventure chapters and the fighting chapters.

3\. I am not killing Elane.

 **MY PROFILE**

 **Name:** Natasha

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 24

 **Profession:** Commercial and Property Lawyer

 **From:** Sydney, Australia

 **Snapchat:** Naki93

 **Instagram:** Nat_x_life

 **Interests:** I am currently writing a book (similar to "The Beauty of Darkness" Series and a cross of Red Queen) in the sense that the book will have Kings, Queens, Hunters etc. I am hoping to publish it next year, so if I do, I will let everyone know so they can check it out if they are looking for a new book to read.

I love music, reading (obviously haha) and going out when I have time.

 **I would love to learn more about my readers, so please, leave your profiles and information (if you would like) and I will check them out :) I would like to know more about you all especially because you have all been reading over 56 chapters of my fan fiction haha!**

 **Stay safe and remember to comment and review xx**


	57. 57 - Yes baby, we are

**Chapter 57**

 **CAL POV**

I decide to spend the day training with the soldiers. Even though I already went for a run with Mare this morning, I needed to get my frustration out somehow, so training and fighting is the best way. All I keep replaying is her telling me she would leave me. Little does she know that is my biggest fear, that she will realise who I am, and leave. I would've left me long ago.

"Stop squaring off your shoulders" I say to one of my soldiers. His posture is all wrong, and that is why he is being attacked easily. He does as I say, and I swing again. This time he has enough time to block me. "Good" I say.

We throw a couple of more blows. None land on me, because I technically don't want to be injured. I can't afford to be, so I work to make sure I land them on him only. While we are fighting I notice my soldiers train of thought leave me, and stare off into the distance. Some of my men knock eachother on the arm, telling the other to look. I follow their gazes and see Mare coming towards us, in her training gear. She is wearing high-waist tights, that outline her body in the best ways, and also a sports bra, which sits well now that she has filled out. I can see why my soldiers are staring, and a pang of jealousy passes me. I realise what she is doing, getting me back for rejecting her and for choosing training over her. I want to laugh, but the attention on her stops me.

She reaches me, waving at some of the soldiers. "Hello boys" she says, nodding at the soldier I was sparring with. "Your majesty" she says, as she has to be formal in front of my men. When she finally looks at me, she grins wide. I decide to play her game, and not let my jealousy flow through.

"Mare…what are you doing here?" I say, sounding calm. I try and show she has no effect on me. Not her, and the fact that my soldiers are probably having all sorts of thoughts about her. No. I won't let her get to me.

She smiles. "I came to train with you all" She places her hand on her hips, spinning to look around at the one on one sparring that is happening. When I follow her gaze, most of the sparring has stopped, all my men staring at us. Well her.

"Did I say to stop?" I ask in the soldier's direction, feeling a little pissed off that they are watching. They scramble, quickly getting back to training. "You probably shouldn't…" she stops me, holding her hand up.

"You don't have to spar with me if you don't want to, I can spar with someone else" Mare still has her hands on her hips.

"I'm happy to spar with her" one of my soldier's steps forward. Max. Max is from House Welle, the plant manipulators. He is strong and built. Max and I don't really get along, so I am not surprised he steps forward. Probably to get on my nerves.

"That won't be necessary" I say between gritted teeth, quietly. "Get back to it" My jaw is tense. He bows his head slightly, but not before he eyes Mare up and down and gives her a crooked smile. I burn up.

"Just spar with me Cal" Mare says quietly. I stare at her, but nod my head and concede. I might as well be the one, not my men. They will be distracted, and I don't want them touching her.

She stands feet wide apart, one foot forward, one back. She bends them slightly and her hands are up. I admire her form. She fights better than some of my men. She swings her arm, and I manage to move back in time. I feel it skim my nose though. She tries again, but this time I grab her arm. She surprises me when she spins and kicks. She hits my thigh, and I feel it burn. "Good" I say. She smiles. I let go of her arm and she bounces on the spot, ready to attack again. I can see her eyes going to my waist, and I know she wants to force me down. As she moves forward, I grab her, putting her in a head hold. I manage to get her hands behind her back, as I pull her towards me. She can't move and her head is at my waist. "You here to torture me on purpose" I say to her, so only she can hear.

"You left me there, in the middle of a serious moment" she knees me in the gut. I move back and release her. Damn. I should've expected that. I grab her arm again, pulling her towards me and pushing her on the ground.

"Son of a…" Mare says, her chest on the ground. I'm holding her hands behind her back, my knee on her back too holding her down. I laugh.

"What was that?" I say against her ear. Her face is still on the ground. She doesn't say anything, and I don't get to say anything else before I feel a small electric shock run through her hands. I pull back. "What the…" Mare jumps up, smiling wide. She has dirt on her right cheek. "We fighting dirty now huh?" I say and she laughs and nods at me, fixing her bra. The soldiers start to surround us, ready for this match up.

"Yes baby. We are" she replies, grinning.

…

 ****Hey guys, sorry the chapter is short. I don't have time to write anything today. I will be updating tomorrow though continuing the Cal and Mare fight.**

 **P.s yes I will have Maven come into the story too soon. From his POV.**


	58. 58 - Attack

**Chapter 58**

Cal returns my grin, cracking his knuckles. He moves his head side to side, stretching. "You shouldn't have done that" he says, his eyes lighting up in mischief.

"Oh really. What exactly did I do?" I copy his stance and motions, ready for his attack.

"Fight dirty" he says slowly. I can see his eyes move slightly to my right, and I can see his mind figure out his moves. He wants to take me down, but I can see he is also considering using his fire. I make the decision for him, and throw a small amount of lightning his way. It crackles up my arm, and reaches him quickly. Cal dodges it, sensing my movement. His soldiers pull back, shocked and scared of my lightning. Cal wastes no time, sending fire my way. I have time to dodge it, but not without feeling the heat pass me.

"Is that all you got?" I ask him, letting the lightning crackle up my arms, heat rising in his. The soldiers are moving further and further, and I hear the lightning in the distance. It is growing and I feel the sudden urge to release it. Before I can, a burst of fire comes my way, and I don't have enough time to dodge it completely. It knocks me to the ground, and past the smoke, Cal is already on me. He pins me down, but I manage to free my arm enough to swing on him. He takes the blow, knocking him over to the other side. My movements are fast, as I swing over on him, landing another blow. Cal manages to kick me in the gut, and I fall back. We hear the soldiers pick sides, taking bets. Most girls would get angry at physical violence, or the fast that he kicked me, but Cal is a soldier. I need him to treat me the way any other enemy would. Only then can I learn to defend myself, and Cal is the best person to teach me. The strongest. I never would have thought I'd be close enough to have the King as my training partner. Or boyfriend for that matter.

We both get up, wiping the sweat and blood off us. Cal has some silver trickling down his lip. I am still not bleeding. He won't let it get that far. We exchange a couple more blows, Cal always one upping me. I use my lightning when he grabs a hold of me, and he instantly let's go, grinning and shaking his head at me. I have to fight dirty with him. It's the only way I can win.

Suddenly, a sound rings out loud. A mixture of bells and horns at the same time. A warning. My eyes immediately go to Cal, whose expression is one of disbelief… and anger.

"What is it Cal" I say, but the answer is yelled out by one of the nearby soldiers.

"Attack! We are under attack" I look at Cal, who is already directing his legion. I can't hear what they are saying, but all of a sudden, the soldiers start running, to the barracks. Weapons. They are going to get their weapons. I can see Cal wanting to follow them, but he runs to me instead, grabbing my arm by the elbow, pulling me towards him.

"Mare. Something is wrong. Someone is attacking us" When Cal says it, it makes me shiver. I see the fear in his eyes, the fact that people have probably died trying to stop them from entering the castle grounds.

"Shade" I breathe, remembering my family are probably unaware of what is happening. Oh god. Cal sees the shock and fear in my eyes. The castle is the first place they would be headed, and some may have gone around, found other ways to enter.

"Mare" Cal says but I don't listen. I take off into a sprint, my legs pushing me away from Cal. I have to make sure they are ok. I hear Cal chasing after me, and suddenly something hits me in the chest, knocking me to the ground. I look up, just as fire rushes past me and hits a soldier in the chest. The soldier is not ours. Lakelander. I can see by his colours. Another soldier approaches, but Cal throws another burst of fire towards him. I get up, running towards the first soldier, and my hands go around his neck. I send a bolt of lightning through his body, killing him instantly. Cal finishes off the second soldier, with a knife he had strapped to his boot. He always carries it. I look at Cal quickly, and he nods. Cal needs to be at the front lines, and I need to save my family. We take off, separate directions, and I cant help the guilt and worry I feel for Cal. I hope he is ok, and he survives. I don't know how many lakelanders are here, but we know that we have to do our part. Even if it is separately.

I run as fast as my legs can take me, I push. My thighs burn, my chest heaves. I see lakelanders soldiers, fighting with Nortan soldiers. They are pushing them back, protecting the castle. Some have made their way to the castle, whereas Cal is at the frontline, probably against hundreds of lakelanders attempting to get to the main holding area. I run up the steps, through the entrance. I hear maids screaming, people yelling. I see bodies in the hallway. Lakelanders and Nortans. I push further, but stop quickly to take a sword from one of our fallen. I need weapons. I need something.

I run to the family room, which is accessible. I pray that no one is there. When I push the door, it won't budge. I keep trying, but something is blocking the other side. "Shade!" I scream. "It's me". I hear rustling, and movement. Something being moved. When the door opens, Shade is on the other side, looking relived. He takes me in his arms.

"Mare. We thought… I was just preparing" I nod, pulling back. I see weapons on him, and I know that he was coming after me. That scares me more than anything.

"We don't have time Shade" I say as I look around. Kilorn, Cameron, Farley, Maria, Clara and Gisa are here. Safe. I breathe a sigh of relief. Other faces too, that I don't recognise. Probably more staff. "I have to get back to Cal. He is trying to keep them all out" I'm talking fast.

"Lakelanders" Farley says, stepping forward. Gisa has Clara, and Farley has strapped weapons to herself too. She better not consider going out there with Shade. Not when they have Clara to protect.

I nod. "Yes" I run to the table where they have laid out their weapons. There aren't many, and most of them have been taken from the walls, and hiding places Cal ran us through. He was always prepared for this day, but now that it is here, it worries me. "Most probably Iris" I say, and as I mention it, I realise exactly what is happening. They're here for Maven. Maven. I take a small knife, strap it to my boot. I'm not wearing the best fighting gear, a sports bra and high waist tights is not the best, but then again, at least I can move in it. I head for the door, and Shade and Farley follow. "No" I say, turning around. "You have to stay here. They are getting closer, and we can't risk you both out there"

"I'm coming with you Mare" Shade argues. I grab his hand in mine, and look straight into his eyes, squeezing his hand tight.

"You know that you have to stay. I have Cal. Please" I can see my brother struggle. He knows he has to be here to protect Clara and everyone else. But Shade and I have always been close. He doesn't want me to think he is abandoning me. I nod, letting him know its ok. We are wasting time, and I run to the door. "Make sure you barricade yourselves in. When I come back, ill tell you its me. Don't open it for anyone". Shade agrees, and I am out the door, and running to the front end. Running to the war.

…

 **Maven POV**

I hear the commotion. I hear the bells and the warning. Finally, they are here. Exactly on time, and exactly where I need them to be. If all of our plan works, then my brother will be dead by the end of the day, and Mare will be mine again. I promised him, that he would die. I never break my promises.

…

 **Mare POV**

I run, as fast as I can back to where Cal would be. I'm scared, scared to find him hurt, or losing ground. Scared that this is all over before it even begins. I see lakelanders come towards me, having killed some of Cal's men. They are headed for the castle. I run with my sword, swinging my arms and the sword forward.

"Forward!" I hear Cal yell, at his soldiers. I can't see him ahead, I can just hear him. The shouts of men, and soldiers. The smell of blood. "Kill them all!" I hear him yell again. He sounds tired, and angry. He sounds deadly.

I slide forward on my knees, plunging the sword at the first soldier I reach. Red blood splatters. Red.

…

 **Cal POV**

My blade is stained with blood. Silver and red. The soldiers are both. I swing the sword, I hear the gurgle of blood, and the body drop dead. I repeat the motions, my body pushing forward.

"Forward" I yell, pushing my men. They need to hear my voice, know that I am alive and here. One of my men fall, right in front of me. Dead. My men. My legion. Their blood on my hands. I feel the anger, as I push the blade forward, into the gut of one of the lakelanders. "Kill them all!" I yell, pissed off. I want them all dead. This was not what I needed today. Or ever. I hate death. I hate having to be in a war and possibly losing. I hear a scream. I know that scream better than anything. Mare. Mare never screams.

…

 **Mare POV**

The second soldier reaches me, swinging his blade. I am still on my knees, so I bend my back, trying to get out of the blades way. The blade passes my body, but not before it slices me across my chest. I scream, because of the pain, and shock. I thought he sliced my neck open, and I won't lie I was terrified. I'm paralysed in the same spot. He goes to swing again, but I won't be able to get out of the way in time.

"No!" I hear Cal yell, as the soldier brings his arm back. Then he freezes, literally, with a shocked look on his face. Then it goes blank. He takes the sword, and turns it on himself, pushing it deep into his gut. I turn, seeing Cameron standing there. She nods at me, letting me know she is fighting with me. I nod back, happy to see her. Cal reaches me in no time, leaving the front line. He is on his knees in an instant. His hands are on my chest, checking the wound.

"It's ok. Cal we have to fight" he doesn't seem to hear me, because he is shaking. His hand on my chest. "Cal" I say, pulling him back from the dark place his mind has gone. He finally looks at me in the eyes. "We don't have time for this" I say, and he nods. Understanding. We get up, and I grab my sword. Cameron is already running to the front line, and Cal and I follow, sprinting fast and hard. She doesn't need a weapon, she is the deadliest soldier on the battlefield.

"Stay by me" Cal says when we get to the action, just before I see him plunge his sword forward. I stand mesmerised by a moment, seeing his arm and the muscle tense when his blade hits the flesh and bone. I hear him grunt, trying to slice through the meat. Cal is deadly. I've said it before and I'll say it again. He is out for blood too, and I have to put my feelings aside and fight along with him. Killing is not in my nature like it is in his. But, for my family, I'll kill any soldier who stands in my way.

…

 **Cameron POV**

Cal is deadly. He doesn't even have to use his fire, because with one swing of his sword, the lakelanders soldiers go down. Cal doesn't even slow down, so much so, that the army is starting to retreat. Unable to get past Cal. They are outnumbered. I pick a few soldiers, turning their weapons on themselves. It is nothing to me, because I have had practice with Mare. And Julien. Its just a matter of picking, choosing and executing.

…

 **Maven POV**

They're taking longer than expected. I'm annoyed to say the least. Iris should be here any minute, unless somehow they stopped the soldiers getting to the castle. In any case, the longer time passes, the more and more I start to doubt their success.


	59. 59 - The Fight

**Chapter 59**

I push forward, my body sore and tired from the motions. The sword is heavy, and I know I am still bleeding because my chest feels wet and sticky. Cal is right in the front, killing. He glances back at me always, making sure I am alive. I see the worry in his eyes. I want to tell him to focus on the fight, and not on me, but I know Cal won't. He still sees me as fragile.

A sudden battle cry brings my attention to behind us. My heart shifts at what I see. Another legion of lakelanders, bypassing us to make their way into the castle. My family. My heart drops. I don't waste time, turning on my heel and running towards the other legion. Cameron follows, sprinting alongside me. There is no way they can survive. There has to be 100 soldiers headed their way.

I have never felt this fear in my life.

 **Farley POV**

I hear them, running up the stairs, banging on the doors. I hear their thirst for our blood, their resolve to kill. Shade and I ready our weapons. Gisa is crouched in the corner, with Clara crying and fretting. Maria is trying to calm them. Kilorn kisses Maria hard and fast, and joins us at the door, a sword in his hands. The noise is too much, too loud. They will kill my little girl. I have to stop them. I have to. Shade grabs my hand, squeezing.

"We can win" he whispers. I nod, not quite believing that in this moment. Not with the sounds coming from outside the door.

The door suddenly bursts open, soldiers rushing in. I swing, and blood stains my blade. Silver and red. Shade does the same, Kilorn by his side. The sound of grunting and metal in the air. There are too many of them and we barely hold them back. A couple of soldiers flank us, surrounding the room. They head for Clara, Gisa and Maria. Surrounding us, cutting us off from them.

"Don't you dare hurt them!" I yell, never feeling this type of fear before. Shade, Kilorn and I are in the middle of the room, soldiers surrounding us. They pull Maria up by her hair.

"Get your hands off of her!" Kilorn yells, pushing himself in the soldier's direction, trying to get to Maria. The soldier hits him in the face with the hilt of his sword, sending Kilorn down. Maria screams, but the soldiers pull tighter. I want to kill them all.

"Shut up!" the soldier yells. "Where is King Maven?" the soldier asks us. I can't help but feel confusion. Wouldn't they know that he is in the prison cells. When no one answers, he heads straight for Gisa. I yell out.

"They have nothing to do with this!" Shade yells, pulling against the soldiers who have a firm grip on him. The soldier smiles a crooked smile, and by the looks the other soldiers give him, I can tell he is the general. Leading this army.

"Kill them all" he says, smiling slightly. He looks over to Clara. "Even the baby". That sends me into a rage. I go to claw the soldier's eyes out, but I stop suddenly, when he freezes, a shocked look on his face. Blood starts trickling down his lips, silver blood. More starts to flow and then he drops dead in front of us, a knife plunged into his back.

"Now that is just cruel" a voice says and I turn to the front entrance, and see Evangeline Samos standing there. She looks at his body, smirking at his death. I want to smirk with her. I never thought that would be possible. Another 3 knives fly through the air, burying themselves into the other 3 soldiers who were flaking the general, and they all drop dead. Instantly. She is not stopping.

The other soldiers run for her, but within a couple of moments, she sends metal, coming from her suit of armour in their direction. They don't get to move, as the metal embeds itself in their bodies. I breathe a sigh of relief, when the soldiers are dead.

"You have to get somewhere safe" she says, her voice cold. "They are in the castle. We are trying to hold them back" she turns, ready to throw something, but stops.

"What the hell did you do!" Mare says, running towards her. Mare doesn't see us, but we can hear her voice down the hall. Lightning flashes past Evangeline.

"Mare don't" Shade steps forward and only then does Mare reach the door "She saved us" Mare looks at me, and I nod. She knows I would tell the truth.

"What?" Mare says, disbelieving.

"We don't have time for this" Evangeline interrupts. "No matter what you all think, we are loyal to Cal and no one wants Maven back on the throne. In that case, you all need to move. Now. My father and brother are with Cal, but they won't be able to hold up long. There are too many". She looks worried, I can see it in her eyes.

"She is right. Gisa, bring me Clara" I say, reaching for my daughter. More soldiers start to enter the castle, having gotten past the soldiers protecting the front entrance. Evangeline and Mare, who are in direct view of the hallway, see them coming. Mare grabs her sword, ready for the fight and Evangeline lifts her arms, ready to send metal flying.

"You need to go. Now!" Mare yells. "Now!" Gisa takes Maria, and I have Clara. Shade protects the front, with Kilorn. "Jump them Shade" Mare says, and Shade looks at me. He doesn't want it to come to this, but I think it needs to happen. It doesn't look like we will be able to win this. "Go!" Mare yells, and Shade takes my hand, and I hold onto Clara tight. He jumps us first.

…

 **Mare POV**

Evangeline and I work together. I almost laugh at the thought. Her father tried and successfully killed me, and now I am working with her to get rid of a bigger threat. Who would have thought. I run towards the entrance, sword in hand. Evangeline manages to throw sharp metal scraps at the soldiers, they fly past me, and land in various places on the soldiers bodies. Some of them have them lodged in their faces, their screams pierce through the castle. I take the opportunity to plunge my sword into their chests, swinging and landing. Through and through. Evangeline joins me, her own sword in hand, and together we work through the bodies. Plunging, killing. Over and over. We step over the bodies making our way to the entrance.

…

 **Cal POV**

My body is hot, and I know I am injured. I feel the blood on me. Mine and others. I am cut up, in various places. My arm, my stomach. I had a knife land in my thigh, and I had to pull it out and keep going. I'm starting to feel the blood loss, but I need to keep my people safe. Keep her safe. We are winning, and I am relieved at the fact. But I don't want to know how many men I have lost. Ptolemus and Volo join us, and before I can say anything, the lakelanders are choking on metal shards they throw their way. They are fighting for me and I decide to let them.

"Kill them all!" I hear Ptolemus yell. The anger in his voice unlike anything I have heard. Even he hates the lakelanders, Silver Elite, fighting by my side. I take it, because we need it.

When I saw Mare running with Cameron to the castle, I had the urge to follow. But I know that I need to keep the soldiers out, or else they will kill me and head to the castle, killing her and her family. I have a sudden pit in my stomach for little Clara. I pray she is safe. She is too young to know such death. Such dismay.

"Forward!" I yell at my men, pushing them to win. I'm disappointed that I let this happen. Why.

"Retreat!" a voice yells from the lakelanders. I have never heard a better word.

"Push! Forward!" I yell again. "Attack!" My heart beats fast, hard. They retreat, and I keep pushing forward, my sword swinging, plunging. I want them dead. Scared. I want them gone. All of them. They retreat, and my men run for them.

Ptolemus runs to me, out of breath. "You need to go to Mare and Evangeline. Protect them. My father and I will keep the lakelanders out" he says, pushing my shoulder towards where they are fighting other soldiers. "Go Cal!" he says again, true urgency in his eyes. I can see he is scared, for his sister. I don't argue with him, I do want to make sure Mare is ok.

I nod, turning and running towards where Mare would be. Hoping that she is ok. My right thigh is sore, but I ignore it, pushing forward. I know I'm bleeding and I know that I won't be able to keep it up much longer. But I still move forward, especially when long brown hair comes into view. Her hair has gotten loose, she has silver and red blood all over her, her chest, her arms. She swings her sword, plunging and slicing. Back and forth. I can see her teeth clenched in anger, at the effort of fighting. I keep running towards her, and I catch Evangeline, with the same motions as Mare. Together, lightning and metal, moving forward, pushing back a whole army.

When I get to them, I join the fight, pushing the soldiers off of Mare. There aren't many left, and we manage to send the last few soldiers running to retreat. I look at Evangeline, who is bent over, taking deep breaths. Mare has her hand on her hips, breathing hard and stretching her neck. She looks down at her chest, as if she hasn't seen the damage, and inhales in pain when she touches the large slash across her chest.

"Mare" I say, reaching her, touching her face. She only notices me then, and her hand immediately goes to my face.

"Oh my god. Cal!" she yells, looking me up and down. She sees my thigh, the blood. "Are you ok?" she says, fear in her eyes.

"I'm ok" I reply, letting her hand come around my waist as I sling my arm around her shoulder. We start to make our way to the steps, to sit.

…

 **Maven POV**

The soldiers take me out, only 5 of them, but at least they are here. Iris is nowhere to be seen, and apparently there has been some issues with getting past my brother and his soldiers. Cal was always a good soldier, the best, but I expected that over 500 men would be enough to take over. I guess not.

"We need to leave right now your Majesty" one of the soldiers says, and I follow, storming through the halls and castle.

"We will, but not before I finish what I started" I say, to no one in particular.

 **Evangeline POV**

Cal is breathing hard, and Mare has taken some of his shirt to wrap around his thigh. Her hands are shaking, and she keeps looking up at him, to see if he is awake, or alive. I can't tell. I know the love they have for each other. I have it myself, and I realise that they are not so crazy for trying to protect each other. Love makes you crazy and stupid.

I hear it before I feel it. I'm against the railing, my arms behind me holding on. Something hits me in the side, near my ribs. I look down, and try to feel. I am feeling a familiar metal, a knife, plunged in my ribs. My blood runs silver. It hurts.

"Evangeline" Mare says, seeing the knife, my blood. I fall to my knees. I look towards the entrance of the hallway, where the knife came from. 5 soldiers flank a familiar face, familiar eyes. Maven. He is coming towards us.

"Maven" I say, looking at Mare. The horror in my eyes must be obvious because Mare looks worried, angry even.

"No" she says. I nod, this is it. This is how I will die. I fought throughout the entire invasion, and the moment I am resting, I get stabbed. The anger is hard to let go of. I look back down at my hands, but another pair grab me, slinging them over a shoulder, dragging me away. I can't help, but I see her brown hair. Mare lifts me, dragging my body away from the doorway. She is barely holding me up, tired from fighting, but she doesn't let me go. She pulls me away, my body over her shoulder, while she barely moves.

"Cal" she says, urgently. Warm hands take me off of Mare, and Cal takes me in his arms, one arm under my legs. I flinch.

"Shh. It will be ok" he says, trying to keep me calm. Cal runs me down the stairs.

"Mare" he says urgently. "Don't". I see her standing on the entrance of the castle, and Maven is close to the doorway. Any moment now he will come out. "Mare" he says again, this time as a warning. For her to turn around and run with him. Let him go, I can tell that is what Cal is thinking. It's not worth it. Let them take Maven, we will kill him later. I will kill him for stabbing me.

Mare takes the sword from where I left it, and stands by the door. She nods to Cal, as if to tell him to take me somewhere safe. My stomach drops. Mare and I have never gotten along, in fact we hate each other. But she wants to protect me. That changes everything.

…

 **Mare POV**

I glance into the door way, to see how close Maven and the soldiers are. But when I look inside, they aren't there. Trap. I think it, but I don't have time to act on it, as a group of soldiers head our way, from the side of the castle. Maven is with them. A knife flies past me again, but it doesn't hit me. It hits Cal, right in the shoulder.

I scream.

 **Cal POV**

I put Evangeline down, on the side of the castle. Somewhere safe, until we can get her a healer. I have to go back for Mare.

As I run towards where Mare was, I see her glancing into the entrance. She doesn't see the soldiers and Maven who are coming from the other side. I don't have time to warn her, as something plunges into my shoulder. I feel the warm blood, and I hear a scream. I look up in time to see Mare. She is trapped by them, so she runs, jumping up and over the railing, to me. She reaches me quickly, pulling out the knife.

"I'm sorry" she says, as I grunt from the pain. "Stay with me Cal" she cries, tears run down her face. Blood, dirt and tears. She takes me under my arms, pulling me away, to shelter. My heart tears, seeing how she is trying to protect me too. Dragging me along.

"Arghh" she yells, pulling, and falling. I am twice her size, so she struggles. I can't move my leg and my shoulder is throbbing. My head is throbbing too, from blood loss.

"Run" I tell her. "Save yourself". She keeps pulling me, dragging and crying.

"No!" she yells, as she drags my body along. Blood stains the grass. Maven and his men come into view.

…

 **Maven POV**

Mare is dragging my brother's body across the grass, as silver blood stains it. She is grunting and crying. She falls, but gets back up, pulling him along. They both see me, and I feel the sudden urge to smirk. Smirk at how vulnerable they are.

Mare throws her hands our way, and I push aside, to dodge the lightning that comes our way. One of the soldiers is not lucky enough, as he is fried the moment the lightning hits his body. She throws more, coming towards us with each bolt. My men push forward, and the soldiers hiding inside the hallway come out, one of them running to tackle Mare to the ground.

Cal yells, getting up. His knee is bloody and his shoulder too. He can barely stand, but somehow limps towards Mare, as if he can save her. I laugh.

"Oh Brother. I told you I would kill you soon" he looks up at me, with hate in his eyes. I look back with the same. "Now I get to do it, while she watches" I say, looking over at Mare, who has been cuffed with silent stone. My plan is full proof. Little did they know.

Mare struggles with her lightning. "You son of a bitch!" she yells my way, as the soldiers bring her to me. I grab her face in my hands.

"I told you. You are mine. Always have been" I hear my brother throw all sorts of things my way, as if words could hurt. His threats are empty, because he is the one dying, and I have his precious love. I have his heart.

The soldier holding Mare suddenly goes stiff, taking Mare and undoing her cuffs.

"What do you think you are doing!" I say to him. Mare smirks, looking past us.

"I don't believe you have met Cameron" she says, cracking her fingers, on purpose of course. I turn around, and see a young girl head towards us, tattoos all over her neck. I suddenly stand frozen, my body paralysed. "You see Maven, Cameron is a silencer. She has the ability to slow someone's pulse, drop their temperature" suddenly, my temperature drops, my pulse elevating. I feel a sudden fear take over. Mare continues. "You see Maven, Cameron can take away a person's senses, sight, hearing, scent, touch and taste. She can kill you with it".

Mare throws three bolts of lightning at my soldiers, and their bodies sizzle and die before they hit the ground. A burst of fire comes my way, knocking me to the ground.

 **Mare POV**

"You were wrong…Brother" Cal says, limping towards us all. He looks angry. He grabs Maven by the collar, pulling him up. Cal swings, connecting with his face. Silver blood stains his hands, and he swings again and again. Knocking Maven out cold. His hands burn his brothers flesh, but it doesn't leave a mark, because Maven is made from the same fire as Cal.

"Stop" I say, pulling Cal's hand back. "He's out cold".

"I'm not making the same mistake" Cal says, pulling Maven up. I can see him struggling, and then I see his eyes roll back. Cal faints, the blood loss too much.


	60. 60 - Healing

**Chapter 60**

The Lakelanders have been driven out. The front line is re-enforced, with extra patrols and soldiers on the front line. The word is that over 500 soldiers raided. We killed at least 400 of them, the rest fleeing. Our death count is not as bad, but we still lost lives. That is enough to send my stomach into knots.

"Where are the healers!" I yell. "We need to heal his leg and shoulder" I say, to no one in particular.

"They are coming Mare" Farley places a hand on my shoulder. Turns out Shade jumped them to the storage area of the castle. No one would bother looking up there, and it was safe enough until we had the all clear and Maven was locked up again. He would die soon anyway. This was the last straw and Cal had enough.

"Son of a…" Cal swears under his breath, as he comes back to consciousness. "What the hell happened to me?" he says, searching my eyes. His eyes also look over me, the blood and dirt all over my now torn sports bra and high waist pants. I have rips everywhere and the blood stained my black pants galaxy silver, the red blood not quite coming up over black fabric.

"You fainted. You lost a lot of blood" he throws his head back, as if embarrassed or anxious at fainting.

"The front line is secure your Majesty" Volo says. Ptolemus, Evangeline and Volo are in the corner, Kilorn's eyes never leaving their side. They are being patched up too, while they wait for healers. We are all a mess. Evangeline is laying, her eyes always watching me. She has her hand on her ribs, covering her injury.

"Are you ok?" I say to her, when her stares begin to make me uncomfortable. Cal looks over at Evangeline too. The healers are not here yet, attending to the soldiers barracks as Cal would want it, so everyone is waiting. She looks pale, more than usual.

"Uhh… yeah. Thanks Mare" I nod, looking at Cal. We both share a look, as if confused by her kindness. "For everything" she adds, drawing my attention to her again. I can see her thoughts, and Volo drops his gaze. He looks solemn, and…grateful. I hope he feels guilty for trying to kill me too, but right now I can't think of that. Without the Samos strength, we couldn't have driven out the invaders. And without Evangeline, Farley says that they would all be dead. Clara first. She owes her. I figure forgiving her father is enough, for saving Clara and my family. Now we are even.

"We need to get you a healer" I say to Cal, because he needs to be able to get up and move. He shakes me off, getting up off the dining table we placed him on. He puts his legs over the side, still sitting up. His head bowed, as if it is hard to lift. We are all in the family room, so it is a mess. Blood and dirt everywhere. "Cal" I say, but he doesn't listen, moving to get off the table.

"I'm ok. I'll be healed last" he says and I frown. I want to argue, but he is stubborn. Always putting everyone else in front of himself. He starts walking to the door, calling over a soldier while he holds his shoulder. I want to strangle him for that. "When the healer is done with the barracks, please send them here to heal everyone else. When everyone is healed, send them to my room. Thank you".

"What?" I say, not quite believing what I hear, but Cal keeps walking.

"I'm going to shower and ill deal with everything when I get cleaned up" he doesn't say another word, just heads up towards his room.

…

 **Cal POV**

I barely make it up the stairs because I am light headed. I should probably be healed, but I don't feel like I deserve it. Not when I lost men today. When I get up to my room, I take all of my dirty and bloody clothes off. I need to wash the blood off me, and I need to think. The day replays. The fight between Mare and I. How it went from fun to deadly. The lakelanders attack. Watching Mare swing her sword. The sheer force of her fighting and worrying she would be killed. It was too much. Finally, seeing how close Maven was to taking her again. Killing me. I need to kill him. I can't do this anymore. Keep thinking when he would show up again, to ruin my life. After my shower, I put on some cargo pants, and a black tshirt. I lay on my bed, resting for a moment.

A knock on the door brings my attention away. Mare pops her head in, her eyes immediately finding me.

"If you are here to yell at me some more" I begin to say, but she interrupts.

"No yelling. Just brought you some medicine from the healers. To tide you over" she flashes a small container with some pills in it. She is holding a small bag too, with no doubt bandages and pastes that are meant to help me.

"Mare" I say, but she interrupts me again.

"Just shut up Cal" I turn my head to look at her again, staring her down. "Don't give me that look. Just because you don't care what happens to you, doesn't mean I don't". She walks over to me, and I can see she has changed her clothes, and had a quick shower too. I can't see any of her wounds, and I doubt she had them taken care of either. I just remember the large gash on her chest. It gives me a sharp pain in my chest, thinking about it.

"Did you wrap your thigh?" she asks, and I nod. I did a bang-up job, but it will do. Its tight enough to keep the blood from pouring out. She frowns. "Your shoulder too?" she stands with her hands on her hips, doubting me. I consider lying, but then she would know. "Let me bandage your shoulder Cal".

"I'm fine Mare. I patched it". I don't want her fretting over me.

"Patched it. What the hell Cal" she looks so angry at me, and I don't blame her. If she was the one stabbed and bleeding, I would not stop until she was healed. She stops, thinking to herself. "Will you at least take the medicine?". I shake my head.

"I'm fine" I lie. I need pain meds. But again, I don't want any special treatment when my men are injured or dead.

Mare gets up onto the bed, straddling me. She takes my hands and places them over my head. Her hair is still half wet, half dry, and falls on one side of her head, hitting my chest. She bends down slowly, teasing me with her body and lips. She doesn't put her weight on me, and I have the sudden urge to put my hands over her thighs, pushing her down onto me. So we are close. I didn't realise how much I needed her in this moment. She doesn't kiss me either. She just hovers over my face, her lips close. Red from being bitten during the fight. I can't help but groan, wanting her.

"What are you doing Mare?" I ask, lifting my head slightly, trying to get her to bring her lips to mine. She pulls back.

"Please just take your medicine and let me wrap your shoulder" she says quietly, her eyes full of worry. "Please" I shake my head.

"I'm ok" I say, not knowing how to get her to drop it.

"I'm not" she replies.

"What? What do you mean?" I ask, not quite understanding what she is saying. She lets go of my hands, coming up to sit on me. She lifts her shirt, showing me her hip. I feel the heat surge my body. A purple bruise covers half of her hip, and above that, slashes of fresh cuts, from where swords slashed her skin. Its all over her. Open wounds. Needing to be healed or patched. "Mare" I breathe. She doesn't stop, she lifts the shirt up more, so that it now reveals her chest. I gasp. I cant help it. The slash across her chest, the one that was bleeding, is still bleeding. Its deeper than I thought, and I can see her torn skin, raw. "What the hell Mare!" I say, getting up too. She still sits on my lap, but shuffles back. "Why didn't you get the healer to heal you? Dammit Mare" I'm so angry that she didn't show me this. This is bad. This will scar and it must hurt.

"I'm not healing it, unless you take care of yourself Cal" I don't bother listening to her. I take her by the waist, where there are no injuries, and pull her off me. I get off the bed, grabbing her hand, pulling her off the bed.

"You're coming with me" I am so pissed. Why would she do that. She pulls on her hand, trying to get it out of mine, but I hold tight.

"Only if you heal yourself first" she says, standing firm. She pulls her hand out of mine, managing to take it out.

…

 **Mare POV**

Cal drags me out of the room, mumbling under his breath. I can feel his anger, the heat rising. I don't care, because he can't expect me to heal myself when he refuses to heal himself. He drags my hand, holding tight. We make our way down the stairs and outside towards the barracks. When we get there, it's a sight. Some of the soldiers have been healed, but some are still waiting. Being patched up. Cal drags me to a corner room, where the generals usually keep training gear etc, and the blood starts to stain my shirt. Its bleeding again. Cal moves me onto a chair, sitting me down.

"Stay here. I will be right back" and he disappears. When he comes back he has a healer following. "This is Indira. She will heal you" I stand, smiling at Indira slightly.

"Great" I reply firmly. "After you" we stare each other down, unable to keep the anger from radiating through our stances.

"No Mare" he says, but I interrupt.

"No Cal. I'll walk out that door. Heal yourself or ill just bleed to death" I stand with my hands across my chest, not budging. Cal's jaw is tense, and I can see I will pay for this later. He moves towards Indira, leaning against one of the steel tables used to hold weapons.

"Please lay down and remove your shirt your Majesty" Indira says, looking nervous. Cal obliges, removing his shirt. His muscles tense from being angry at me, and I can see the shoulder was patched up sloppy by Cal. He doesn't care. He lays, as Indira works to heal Cal.

"He also has a stab wound in his thigh" I say to the healer and she nods at me. "Take your pants off Cal" I push his buttons, knowing that I am just pissing him off further.

"We can get to that later Mare" Cal says, giving me a fake smile, as if to say 'I am going to kill you'. I smile back, widely.

"Miss Barrow" Indira says, looking at me over her shoulder. "I should probably heal you now, there is blood all over your shirt and its dripping onto the floor" I look down, noticing that she is right. Blood is at my feet. Not a lot, but enough to say my wound has been bleeding since I was given it. Cal gets up immediately, moving to pull me towards the healing table.

"You still have to heal your thigh later though, right?" I say to him, my hands on his upper arms, while he pulls me back.

"Yes Mare. I will. Just please, lay down" I listen, as Cal takes my shirt off me. He moves his eyes when he sees the wound, unable to look at it.

"Heal her, please" Cal says to Indira, and I feel her cold hands on me, the pain replacing itself with normalcy. The wound being closed. But the memory of today, will never be.

…

Cal and I make our way back to the castle, after we are healed and even his thigh is healed. He knew if he broke his promise, I wouldn't talk to him. He made the right decision. My shirt was thrown in the bin, and replaced with a soldier's white shirt. The ones they wear when they train. Its comfortable, but big. It feels nice.

"The next time you are hurt or anything" Cal starts "Please tell me Mare. Don't hide it" He looks at me, I can see from the corner of my eye, but I don't look at him. "Mare"

"Ok" I reply. "Next time you are dying, please heal yourself and don't be stubborn, how about that" I say, walking faster. I didn't realise how annoyed I was at the fact he would be willing to sit in pain, and let me watch. That is not fair. He walks faster, catching up. Now we are back to normal, both full of energy.

He grabs me by the elbow, pulling me to face him. I want to tell him to not bother arguing with me, but I'm surprised by Cal doing the opposite. He puts his lips on mine, kissing me hard. I don't struggle, I cant. Because I needed this. I pull him closer, grabbing his head in my hands and pulling him to me. Cal grabs me under the thighs, pulling my legs around him. I latch on, wanting to take the clothes off of us. Wanting privacy. Cal moves his lips to my neck, kissing me. Cal's lips are at my ear, his voice low and rough.

"I almost lost you today" he whispers.

"I'm not going anywhere" I reply, and I mean it. I won't leave him. I try to change the subject, because it is what he needs. I know he will spend months thinking of what happened today. I pull back to look at him in the eyes. I kiss him once on the lips, twice again. "Take me to our room?" I say as a question. I don't know the reaction I will get, but I say it anyway.

"Our room?" he smiles. I nod, acknowledging that it's what I want. I don't want us to be apart. I want it to be ours. He is my fiancé after all. "I thought you would never ask" Cal says, grinning, and I cant help but grin back, glad I am taking his mind off everything.

"You still owe me" I say as Cal re-adjusts me, lifting me up as im slipping off of him. I feel his strong arms, his body. I want him so bad.

"Is that so?" he says, teasing. He knows what affect he has on me. He knows I need him. In more ways than one. I move closer to him, and his hands move up towards my butt. He squeezes it, pulling me closer to him.

"Yes baby. You said later". I reply, my voice low and rough. I want him so bad. Cal suddenly kisses me again, hard and fast. Animalistic. I can see the want, and I can feel it too. In his body, his hands. The way they claw at me. As if he cant believe I am here.

I realise that this whole war, is fought for love. Cal's love for his people, and his love for me. At the end of day, that is all we have

 *****Hey Guys, I hope you enjoyed the last few chapters.**

 **Merry Christmas to everyone. I hope it was all that you imagined it would be.**

 **What are your thoughts on the invasion in the last chapter? Where do you think Iris was? Why do you think the rescue failed?**

 **Love reading your feedback and comments, so please do review.**

 **P.s more Cal and Mare moments coming.**

 **Until next chapter xx**


	61. 61 - Touch me

**Chapter 61**

When we get back to the castle, Cal leaves me, so he can deal with everything and the aftermath. I forget sometimes that he is the King, and that his people rely on him to lead them. I leave him be, and make sure my family are doing well. Today has been a crazy day. Cal and I agree that he will come to bed when he is satisfied he can. When Norta is taken care of. I find everyone in the family room, and luckily the staff have done well to clear it back to its usual state. The conversation turns to the invasion quickly, even though we promised we would not discuss it when I first came in.

"I just can't believe they would send so many soldiers in to save…Maven. I mean, is there someone in this world who can stand him" Cameron says, genuinely looking confused.

"Apparently enough to send over 500 soldiers in" Kilorn adds. I sigh, speaking for the first time.

"I just can't believe how quickly it happened. One moment Cal and I are training, and the next there are soldiers running towards us, and the warning bells are going. It was nothing I had ever imagined or experienced" The memory is still raw. The swords, the clanging metal, the blood and death.

"We are lucky Cal is a good General. Or else it could have ended differently" Kilorn adds again, and I have to look at him twice. This is a change from a year ago, when Kilorn wanted to kill Cal.

"Agreed" Shade adds. I feel something in my chest, a happiness at the fact that my brother cares for Cal.

"My question is where was Iris?" Farley is right. Where was she. For someone who is willing to send in 500 men, how is it that she was never there to make sure the rescue of Maven was done right. Something is wrong. Even Cal mentioned it, which is why he needed to deal with everything immediately.

"Do you think she gambled so many soldiers on a failed rescue mission?" Cameron asks no one in particular.

"I think that the failure is to throw us off track, and that we shouldn't celebrate so early" Farley says. Shade nods.

"I agree. Lakelander soldiers are led by a lakelander, and the only one who has that power after the King's death is Iris" Shade was a soldier, for many years. He knows how generals work, war tactics. He knows who soldiers report to.

"We need to get you all out of here" I add. Farley's eyes find mine, and I see the agreeance. She knows that is what has to happen.

"What?" Kilorn asks, his green eyes sparking to life. I don't want an argument.

"I'm serious" I say, standing up. "It is too risky being here, with so many threats. Either way Farley said we would have to go back sooner or later, so maybe sooner is the best option". Shade starts to shake his head.

"And what, leave you here?" he says, almost mockingly.

"No. I would come with you" I say, and I can see the shock in their faces.

"And leave Cal?" Shade says.

"Cal has his own things to do, and I wouldn't leave with you, I would leave when Maven is dead. But I would be back and forth. Until…until we can win. Or die trying" Its true. I cant be here for the whole time, and I cant be with them. I need to be in the place where I can make the most difference. Cal understands that.

"Wow, so positive" Cameron says, playing with a lock of her hair. I can see she is nervous. Anxious even.

"I'm just being realistic" I say, pacing the room. "You all saw today, how close we were to losing. The fight and our lives" I don't want to think about how close.

"Mare is right" Farley speaks up, standing to walk next to me. "For every strength we have, we have a weakness. If Shade tries to jump one of us, or maximum two, the rest of us are left vulnerable. If Cameron uses her ability on someone, she is concentrating, that one false move, or someone too close to her, could kill her. We all have our weaknesses. Look at Cal and Mare. They nearly bled to death. And Evangeline, controls metal, but didn't see a flying knife at her. We aren't invincible" Farley is talking fast, and I have never seen her this scared. I wonder what happened while we were fighting to make the strongest woman I know, doubt herself and the Guard.

I focus on Farley. Needing to reassure her. "That's why you have to go back to the Guard. And we figure out our next move. We need to invade the lakelanders, and take over. End this war. We need to do it with Cal as King and the Guard. We have the Silver Elite too. It has to be that way" Farley nods, and we both look over at Shade, knowing we need to get him on-board too.

"It all sounds easy Mare, but it will take more than that" Shade says, his hands crossed over his chest.

"Well it's better than staying here" Farley says to Shade. I can see the anger and tension between them. Shade wants to stay and fight, and Farley wants to protect. "We are vulnerable. And I don't want to feel the fear I had today for my daughter. I trust Cal, but there are too many enemies aiming for him, and its not safe for us. We would work better from the Guard" She stares Shade down, knowing that it is him she has to win over. Shade doesn't say anything, and it is quiet for a little while, until he sighs and nods.

"Ok. Ok. We pack it up, leave in the next day or two. Mare follows shortly after. After they deal with Maven" Shade walks over to Farley, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Ok?" he asks.

"Ok" she says quickly. She doesn't smile, because the fear is still with her. But he bends down, and kisses her on the forehead and she closes her eyes.

"Agreed" Cameron and Kilorn add. I look at Maria, and she nods, agreeing she will leave too.

"Ok. Good. I'll talk to Cal about it tonight" I say, and a weight I didn't realise was on me, has lifted.

…

After dinner I decide to head to bed. I know Cal is not anywhere near being done with his duties, but I need to get some rest, after today. Even though I was healed, I was not healed of the tiredness that follows fighting a war. I shouldn't complain, Cal has it worse.

When I get to Cal's room, I realise none of my stuff is here. I am going to be staying here, so I decide to take all of my things and place them with his. I have a soldier help me carry over 2 boxes of clothes that Cal bought for me, and other items I had in my room. Things I would need. When he drops it off, I start to unpack it all. I remember when Maven brought me to Cal's room a long time ago, when I was Mareena. I remember seeing Cal shirtless for the first time, the armour and weapons he had everywhere. The books. Although it is cleared and tidy now, he still has the same things around. I remember seeing him disappear into his closet, and come out in plain clothes. When he was a wolf dressed as a sheep. What memories they are now. Now when he is the King and I am his…who knows what I am. I wouldn't call myself his Queen, so I'll stick to girlfriend. Can a King even have a girlfriend, I don't know. I have to ask him. Technically we are to be married. But I don't think I would ever want to be a Queen. I am not that type of girl. I wasn't born to be.

I unpack everything, and decide to have another shower to get rid of the dried blood after the healing. I may have missed wiping some of it off. I pick out one of Cal's t-shirts, which sit just above my upper thigh. It smells like him, like smoke and wood. It will comfort me, until he can come and do it himself. I lay in bed, bringing the covers up to my chin. It takes me less than a moment to fall asleep, as the darkness swallows me whole.

…

Something wakes me, the sound of the door creaking open. Light footsteps. Its pitch dark in the room.

"Cal?" I ask, hoping it is him.

"I'm sorry I woke you" he says, his footsteps becoming heavier now that he doesn't have to worry about waking me.

"What time is it?" I ask. By the darkness, and his rough voice, I am guessing past midnight.

"2am" he says. "Where are you? I can't see anything in this room" I laugh, imagining his expression and how he must look walking around the room in the dark.

"I'm right here" I reply quickly.

"Where?"

I push the covers off, standing up to stand on the side of the bed. "Here"

"I can't see anything Mare" he says, but his voice is closer than it was. "Can you see me?"

"No" I say, as I reach my hands out to find him. "Why didn't you turn on the light?" I ask, laughing at how this didn't work out for him.

Cal chuckles. "I was trying to be subtle"

"Well that failed" suddenly I feel his hands find my arms, and then they drop to my waist, feeling me. He runs his hands lower, touching the side of my bare thigh.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Cal says, his voice deep. His hands explore the side of my leg, pulling them up, pulling my t-shirt up with it. I laugh, jerking out of his grasp.

"Your t-shirt" I reply. Cal growls under his breath, a small sound but it is enough to undo me. My eyes still cant see anything, so just the touch of his hands on my skin, my legs, is enough to send me into overdrive.

"Just my t-shirt?" he confirms, his hand reaching around me, lifting the shirt up and up until he is feeling my whole body. My lower back, my ribs. His hand circles over to the front of my ribs, and slides down my stomach. I push his hand away, teasing, and pull the shirt down over my thighs. Its 2am, and I know he is tired. He needs to rest, as much as I wish he didn't have to. I want him. But I want him to be well, strong.

"Cal…" I say, but he comes closer, pressing up against my body.

"I want you" he says, rough in my ear. He reaches down again, placing his hand on the outside of my thigh. He takes his hand, and runs it up my body again, lifting the shirt with his hand as he goes. "I want you now" he says, lifting the shirt up and up, past my hips. He leans into my neck, and I feel his tongue. I moan under my breath, unable to hold it in. Something takes over Cal. Maybe it's the fact that we almost died today, maybe it's the fact that we have so much to lose and so little time. I don't know what it is, but this Cal, is desperate. Desperate for me, all of me.

Cal takes my shirt off, leaving me in my bra and underwear. He lifts me and brings me down to the bed, where he lays over me, kissing my neck and my collarbone. He takes off his shirt, and unbuckles his belt. The light starts to pour into the room, and we can see each other slightly. I have never seen him so desperate to be with me. He bends down, not kissing me yet, but close enough that I can feel his warmth over me. "Kiss me" I say, now desperate for my need for him. "Please" I beg him, lifting my head up, trying to get his lips to mine.

"I don't want to feel like I did today Mare" I drop my head. Cal is still close, his lips hovering over mine. "I don't want to see you fighting. I should be the one keeping you safe. I should be the one saving you, fighting for you. That is my job. I am the man. The King. I should protect you" I reach for him, my right hand over his cheek. "I don't ever want to feel like I felt when I saw that soldier swing the sword to kill you. If Cameron wasn't there… I…" he stops, reliving the event. I want to stop him from thinking like this. Stop him from hurting himself over something that didn't happen. The Cal I know will punish himself, as if it really did happen. I pull his head down, bringing my lips to his fiercely. I kiss him hard, desperate. I want the kiss to show him that he protects me enough and that I love him for it. I think I always loved Cal for protecting me in his own way. Always. I bite his lip, and our kisses become frantic, to the point where Cal forgets what he was saying. It doesn't last long before he pulls back again. "Mare, I'm serious" he says. I push Cal off me, and the surprise of the gesture is enough to send him against the pillows. He lies back, shocked at me, his eyes wide. I get up, moving off the bed. I find the balcony door. Although our eyes adjusted to the room, I still need more light for this.

With the balcony door open, I turn to Cal. He is looking at me like he wants to say more but I put a hand up to stop him. "We are alive, we are here, with each other… and you want to talk about how we nearly didn't have this moment" I untie my hair, letting it fan out over my shoulders. Cal sighs.

"Its not that Mare" Cal says but I shake my head. I take my hand, and pull off one bra strap. My shoulder is bare, and I see Cal's eyes follow the line of my neck and my collarbone, down to my chest. I run my finger down, and hook it onto my underwear band. I pull it down slightly where my hip bone is. Just enough to send Cal's eyes there, and to see the effect it has on him. He moves his head back, growling under his breath again.

"If you want to spend tonight talking about today, after you already spent the whole day talking about it with your advisors…then I'm taking my clothes, putting them back on, and going back to my old room to sleep" he lifts his head back up to stare at me in the eyes. He looks, not angry, but challenged. "But, if you want to take the rest of this off" I unhook the other bra strap over my shoulder "and show me how much you love me, then please, do it now" he keeps staring. "Because I want you and I need you" I say softly, desperate. I don't get to say more, because Cal is up and pushing me hard against the balcony doors. My back hits the glass doors hard, and his lips are on mine, forceful. I open up to him, letting him take control. And he does, taking me up into his arms, so that my legs are wrapped around him. He reaches past me, taking off my bra so that I am naked against him. His hands grab at my thighs, my ass, grabbing. Taking off what little I have on. He is acting as though he has never had me, or will never have me this way again. I like it, because I cant help my fingers in his hair, and my hands on his back, his muscles tensing under my touch. I claw at him, my nails digging into his skin. I need him close, and I pull him against me, feeling how much he wants me too. We throw ourselves at each other, until Cal cant stand it any longer and he is taking me back to bed. He throws me down again, coming to lay over me. He kisses my neck, my chest, my stomach, until he is touching my inner thighs and his lips are tracing their way around my whole body. I arch my back, my body needing to get closer to him, needing him all over me and inside me. Needing him to protect me like he always has.

"I love you" Cal says, his lips kissing my neck, my lips. "You drive me crazy" I laugh, and moan at the same time. I wonder how many girls would die to have Cal kissing their necks. Their bodies. So many. "I can't believe how much I need you" he says, and it drops my heart.

"I love you" I say, between short breaths. Cal grabs my thighs, pulling me in a quick motion to him. I run my hands over his strong, muscly shoulders, down his perfect stomach, down to the band of his pants. I pull him, closer, between my thighs. He just watches me, with his eyes trailing every inch of my body. "Kiss me please" I say, and he obliges.

 ****To be continued …**


	62. 62 - Maybe we aren't meant to be

**Chapter 62**

 **…**

 **Cal POV**

I try to be quiet, because it is late, but she hears me come in. Her senses are always active. "Cal?" she asks, hope in her voice.

"I'm sorry I woke you" So much for trying to let her rest.

"What time is it?" She asks, sounding more and more alert.

"2am. Where are you? I can't see anything in this room" Mare laughs at me and I don't want to know how stupid I look right now.

"I'm right here" She replies, and I can tell she is smiling.

"Where?" I say again.

I hear her stand, and I make my way over to where my memory tells me there is a bed. I only sleep on it everyday. "Here" I hear her say.

"I can't see anything Mare. Can you see me?" I'm starting to get frustrated.

"No. Why didn't you turn on the light?" she says, laughing. I frown, but can't help my chuckle

"I was trying to be subtle" That didn't work out very well for you, did it Cal.

"Well that failed" she says, just as I find her arms. I run my hands over her, down her waist, then down to her outer thighs. I can already imagine what it looks like, beautiful. Sexy.

"What the hell are you wearing?" I say, my voice deep. I realise it ends at her thigh, and quite high up it too. So much skin. I keep exploring, wanting to touch her all over. She laughs, jerking out of my grasp.

"Your t-shirt" I growl. The thought of her in my t-shirt makes me want to do things to her, I shouldn't be thinking. I'm slowly being undone. The day forgotten when it comes to touching her. Her.

"Just my t-shirt?" I ask, reaching around to touch her whole body. She pushes my hand away, teasing me. She probably wants me to rest, but right now, the last thing I want is to rest. I want her. All of her.

"Cal…" I press my body against her, showing her I'm not letting her go. Not now, not ever. I always loved the way she said my name. It held the power over me, I didn't want to admit anyone had.

"I want you" I whisper in her ear, reaching down to place my hands on her outer thigh and running it up her body, to be able to take the shirt off. My shirt. "I want you now" I say, lifting the shirt up past her hips. I want her forever, and I just hope she wants me too. I run my tongue over her neck, needing to taste her, and she moans from the sensation. It sends me into overdrive, a crazy type of feeling. I am desperate for her, all of her.

I remove her clothes but not her bra and underwear. I place her gently on the bed, kissing her everywhere I can. I take off my shirt too, and undo by belt. I don't take off my pants yet. I want to spend time with her, explore all of her. Own her. The light pours into the room, and I can see we are both flustered but eager. Needing to be closer to each other and needing to have more. More. "Kiss me" she whispers "Please". I almost cave in. She lifts her head, trying to get me to kiss her lips, but I pull back when I remember the way they parted this exact way when she saw the soldier hold the blade to her neck. I remember wanting to die, if the blade took her life, I would have let them take mine

"I don't want to feel like I did today Mare. I don't want to see you fighting. I should be the one keeping you safe. I should be the one saving you, fighting for you. That is my job. I am the man. The King. I should protect you" she touches my cheek. "I don't ever want to feel like I felt when I saw that soldier swing the sword to kill you. If Cameron wasn't there… I…" I don't want to think about it. It was too close. The thought of it, it has been playing on my mind all day. I can't lose her. Mare pulls my head down, bringing her lips to mine, hard and desperate. I can see she wants to make me forget it all. Our kisses become frantic, to the point where I almost forget what I was saying. "Mare, I'm serious" I say and she pushes me off her in a sudden movement. I am shocked, and saddened. She moves off the bed, and I almost think she will leave the room, but when I see her walk to the balcony I sit back. Watching her and her perfection, watching and waiting.

"We are alive, we are here, with each other… and you want to talk about how we nearly didn't have this moment" I frown. She is right. We should spend this time loving each other. She lets her hair out and it falls perfectly over her shoulders and chest. I sigh, wanting to grab a handful of it, to bring it to me, while I kiss her everywhere. She drives me crazy.

"Its not that Mare" I say but she shakes her head, taking her hand and removing one of her bra straps. I take her in, my eyes following over her body. She runs her finger down, and hooks it onto her hip bone, pulling down her underwear band. I shiver, jealous that I am not touching her right now. It's my job to take her clothes off. All of them. I pull my head back against the wall, sighing. She continues.

"If you want to spend tonight talking about today, after you already spent the whole day talking about it with your advisors…" That is true. I spent all day discussing the invasion, so much so, that I don't want to talk about it anymore. "…then I'm taking my clothes, putting them back on, and going back to my old room to sleep". I don't want that. I lift my head up, staring at her. I try to figure out what she wants me to do. What can I do. "But, if you want to take the rest of this off" she unhooks her other bra strap and I almost attack her right then and there. "and show me how much you love me, then please, do it now" I stare at her expression, one of want and need. "Because I want you and I need you" she says desperately, and its enough for me. I have no self control and I lift my body up and against her, pushing her with me against the balcony doors. It's a quick movement, and I hear her breathe in, shocked. My lips are on hers in an instant, desperate. As if I can kiss the life out of her. She lets me take control, lets my hands grab her body, until she is up against the doors and her legs are wrapped around me. I take off her bra, needing it gone. Her skin is flushed and warm, and I am no doubt the same. I feel the burning desire, the need for her, all of her. Inside and out. I grab at her, taking off everything, until she is naked and I am taking her to the bed again. She grabs my hair, my back, marking me. I groan, needing her but wanting to spend my time with her too. I kiss her neck, her chest, her stomach and inner thighs. She arches her back to me, wanting me as much as I want her. She needs to get closer, and I oblige.

"I love you" I say, kissing her all over. "You drive me crazy" and she does. She drives me insane, from love, hate, want, need, desires. Everything I have and am is hers. It always has been and always will be. She knows that. She laughs and moans at the same time, as my lips trace her whole body. I just want her. Forever. I would be content. "I can't believe how much I need you".

"I love you" she says, between breaths. I grab her thighs, pulling her to me in a quick motion. She runs her hands over me, exploring my body like I do hers. I see her bite her lip, wanting me. She runs her hands down my stomach, down to the band of my pants. She grabs them and pulls me between her thighs, so that I am in control. She is asking me to take over. I can't help but glance along her, loving the way her skin looks in the dark, the way her hair falls over her. The way she is trusting me with her whole body, and her heart. "Kiss me please" she says, and I don't hesitate. I remove the rest of my clothes, and just like we always do, we lose ourselves in one another, until our breaths come heavy, Mare is saying my name, and I am grabbing fistfuls of her hair and her skin, trying to stop me from losing control.

Tonight, feels different. More desperate and painful. Painful because we can't imagine never experiencing this again. And it nearly was that way.

…

 **Mare POV**

I fall asleep in Cal's arms, his strong arms cradling me, keeping me warm and protected. He places a kiss on top of my forehead before I fall asleep, and the feeling of it is enough to send me into a peaceful, protected sleep.

I wake up not long after, and Cal is gone. I hear the shower running, and I'm guessing his sleep didn't come so easy. Cal comes out shortly after, in a towel only, his hair wet. He looks at me, and I'm up against the bedframe, my legs peeking out of the sheets, while the rest of me is covered. He glances down, smiling, and back up at me.

"I woke you again, didn't I?" he says, looking guilty. I shake my head, not letting him feel guilty for it. I wake easily nowadays. He moves to the wardrobe, taking off his towel and putting on a pair of khaki green tracksuits. No shirt, but uses the towel to dry his hair some more. I admire him, his dark hair, his back. So strong. Mine. All mine.

"Come to bed" I say, moving the covers to show him where he should be. Next to me. He smiles a sad smile, and makes his way over to the bed, laying down next to me. He reaches over, his arms over my waist, pulling me closer to him. The sheet is still covering me, so Cal traces his hand over the side of my thigh, and bare hip, moving the sheet to expose my bare flesh.

"What would I do without you?" he ponders and I frown at that. Because I am yet to tell him that we are leaving the castle. I decide not to tell him tonight, just in case his reaction is not what I expected it to be.

"You won't ever have to be without me Cal. We aren't ending it that way" he doesn't look at me, he just focuses on the skin where his hand is tracing shapes. I know he is in a dark place, mentally. I bring my hand to his face, forcing him to face me. "Let's get married" I say, and that warrants a reaction because his eyes go wide.

"What?" he says, his mouth parting in surprise. I smile.

"I love you and you love me. Let's do something for us. And while we are at it, lets show our enemies that we are not going anywhere. That we are planning a long and happy life together. Lets show Maven that he will never have me the way he wishes he did. Then when he sees his failure, we kill him. Lets show the lakelanders, that we are strong, and nothing will bring us down". I bite my lip, hoping it doesn't come out wrong. Hoping that he sees I want to marry him, and not as some revenge plot. For the right reasons.

"You really want to do that? Really want to marry me?" he says, looking worried. I nod.

"I do. I have wanted to marry you since your father said I would have to marry a prince. I always wanted you. When he said Maven, I was disappointed. I could only ever imagine you" Cal stares at me in shock. Shaking his head like it is a dream. "I just want us to do something normal. Something for us" I sigh. "We are always pushing our needs and wants aside, for everyone else. And I get it, you are the King and you have to do that, but I just figured that I don't ever want to feel like I am anyone else's, but yours. I hate when Maven says I am his. I want him to know I am yours. Forever" Cal still stares. I feel stupid. "I'm sorry, forget about it. I just… don't worry about it. I just thought maybe" Cal pulls me quickly to him, kissing me softly, stopping my stupid blabbering.

"I have wanted to marry you for a long time Mare. Don't ever think I don't want that. I just thought maybe you would want it to be, special. Not during a war. I don't want you to regret it" I shake my head.

"I would never regret it. I want us, and I never would have imagined marrying anyone, or being with anyone, but with you, I want everything. I want you as a husband, I want kids, I want a stupid pet and to learn to cook. I want to have a stupid garden and worry about stupid petty things like you not coming to bed on time. I just want normal with you. As normal as I can get. I don't want to wake up one day, wishing I had taken a chance. For once, I want to do what I want. I want to do something for me. And I know, I want this…as long as you will have me and the little I can offer you" I look down at myself, and think about what I have. Nothing. Cal is giving me protection, love and a whole kingdom. Cal is a better person than I will ever be, and any and every girl would die to have him. I'm giving him, just me, hoping it is enough. Just plain, stubborn Mare. Cal grabs my face in his hands, getting up to hover his body over me.

"Little you offer me? Mare" Cal starts, focusing everything on me. "You are the worst and the best thing that has ever happened to me. Even through all the lies, the hurt and the betrayal. I would never, ever, trade you to go back. Not even for my father's life" I swallow hard, not believing the words that he is saying. "Everything that has happened to us, has happened for a reason. We wouldn't have this change in the world, if it wasn't for you. I accepted that a long time ago, and I think my father would have, if he saw the things that I have. I know he would…. So Mare, don't you see by now, you offer me everything I ever wanted. The world. Without you, I don't care what happens. I don't care about anything. It's selfish to say, but I don't want my Kingdom, if you aren't in it" My heart drops. I swallow, my throat suddenly dry. "So when you say you want to get married, you just have to tell me when. You are the only person I would marry. The only one" I reach up, grabbing him by the back of the hair, pulling him to me. He groans, as if in pain when he kisses me. As if I am the only thing keeping him alive. We kiss, tossing between the sheets, taking turns to take control. I pull back, sitting on him, while holding the sheet against me.

"I need to tell you something though, and promise you will keep an open mind about it" he bites his lip, nodding.

"I'll try Mare" he says and I nod, expecting him to be ok with everything.

"We need to leave the castle, and go back to the Guard for a little while. Deal with our side of things and figure out our next moves" Cal frowns, grabbing my hips.

"What do you mean we? Who?" he arches his eyebrows. Oh crap.

"Well: Farley, Shade, Kilorn, Maria, Cameron, Clara, Gisa" I stop, biting my lip. I feel his hands getting warmer on my hips.

"And you" he finishes for me. I nod. He smiles, nodding his head. "So when you say you want to marry me, is that before or after you leave to go back to the Guard?" I go to answer but he interrupts me. "So is the Guards plan, to have you marry me to gain title of Queen, so that they can claim title to my Kingdom. Is that their plan?" I stare at him in shock, as his hands go warmer.

"What did you say?" I ask, wishing I could take it back for him. He just stares, and I realise that is what he actually thinks. That is what he believes. It hits me hard, like someone punched me in the gut, my heart. I suddenly wish I had my clothes on, and I wasn't in this stupid sheet, confessing my love for him. I suddenly wish I never asked for him to marry me, because I was stupid to think I could get something so easily. I pull the sheet up, and push his hands off of me. I go to get up, pulling the sheet over my body, but he grabs my arm, holding me back.

"Don't just walk away" Cal says, but I pull out of his grasp, violently.

"Don't touch me. Ever again" he reaches, but I manage to get up and off of the bed. I take the sheet with me, walking to his wardrobe. When I get in there, I close the door.

"Mare" Cal says, following me, but I lock it. I quickly get dressed, putting on anything and everything, just to cover this feeling. Like I could cover his words with my clothes. I feel so stupid. Cal calls my name again, angry this time. I don't listen. Suddenly the door is caved in, with Cal kicking it down. He walks towards me. "Will you listen to what I have to say. I didn't mean it like that. Stop being so stubborn Mare" I take the boxes I left in the wardrobe, the ones I was going to throw away tomorrow, and take a handful of my clothes throwing them into the boxes. "What are you doing?" he asks, grabbing my hand to stop me. I swing my other arm, connecting with his jaw. He stands in shock. "I probably deserved that" he says, moving his jaw with his hand.

"You deserve more than that" I say, taking my clothes again and throwing it into boxes. The fact that he could say something like that, after I confessed how I felt. I put myself out there, asking him to love me and marry me. Asking for something I never would ask for because I never thought I would deserve it. And this is what he thinks and says back.

"Mare please" he says. "I'm sorry. I just, sometimes I say stupid things that I don't mean" he sighs. "Please stop packing your things Mare. Please" I don't listen. I suddenly want to leave this castle. I want my parents. I want to hurt him as much as he hurt me, with what he said. I want him to feel the hollowness I have in my heart.

"You are right Cal" I say, spinning on him. "The whole plan was for me to marry you, then I was planning on poisoning you and taking over the kingdom once you were dead. Then I was planning on marrying your evil brother, not you. You guessed it all" I'm so angry, my arms sparking with lightning. Cal shakes his head, realising himself how stupid that sounds, and how stupid it is for him to think anything like that about me.

"Can we just" he starts, but I interrupt him, pushing past him with the box of clothes I plan on taking back. The rest of it can stay.

"No, Cal we can't" I walk towards the door, ready to leave. He runs in front of me, blocking it. I cant stop the words from coming out, because they do. And they are harsh. "I don't want to marry you anymore. In fact, I'm leaving you. The day after tomorrow, we are all leaving. I thought I could be your equal, your partner. I thought you and I were something different, but I was wrong. We are just wrong for each other and I can't think of anything worse than being your wife" I open the door, and leave, instantly regretting the words that came out of my mouth. They were harsh, and by his expression, he felt them.

I don't go back, I don't apologise. I'm angry too. And now so is he. We are even. Never happy, never just content to be together. Always arguing. Is this how it is, or is this just how it is when a Silver and Red try to stay with each other. Does it mean we have to work extra hard? One moment we love like the world is ending and the next we argue like we are with the wrong person.

Maybe Reds and Silvers were never meant to fall in love. Maybe we are just wrong for each other. Maybe.

 ***Hey Guys,** **I** **hope you** **enjoyed this chapter and the different POV'S.**

 **I know for the Cal/Mare shippers, the fight would be soooo annoying, but I think it is important to remember, Cal and Mare are fire and lightning. They argue and they love. Its what they do. Cal has his reservations, and that is normal. His advisors are in his ear, he just nearly lost his Kingdom with an invasion, and now Mare is leaving. He said the wrong thing at the wrong time, and Mare did the same. Hopefully they work it out before everyone leaves to go back to the Guard.**

 **The next couple of chapters will be happy, sad and just downright annoying. And I say that because the story can't be all butterflies and good times. It has to have its struggles, like normal stories do.**

 **Please follow, comment and like. I am nearly up to 20,000 reads this month, so please help me out by reading the last few chapters if you have missed them.**

 **Cant wait to read your thoughts xx**


	63. 63 - The dress

**Chapter 63**

I barge into my room, throwing the box on the floor while turning on the lights. I groan, angry at the fact that the night ended so badly. I can't believe that he would think that, or say it. I know he loves me, and doesn't want me to go, but that took it too far. Now I'm just annoyed. I hear a small scream.

"Mare" Gisa breathes, jumping up from the bed. Her hair is still perfect even though she was asleep. Typical Gisa.

"Whaa…Gisa what are you doing here?" I ask, shocked. I shake my head, looking around. It is my room right.

"I thought since you were staying with Cal, I would stay here the last 2 days…I hope that is ok?" she says, eying my outfit. "Wait, why are you here?" I sigh.

"Don't ask Gisa. Cal and I had a fight" I sit on the edge of the bed, feeling off. I hate arguing with Cal and now it left a bad taste in my mouth.

"Again?" she says, and I throw her a look. I sigh, it is true, we always argue.

"Let's just try get some sleep" I get up and grab some pyjama shorts and a singlet. I change into them, and slide next to Gisa after I turn off the light. I turn to face the other way, but Gisa comes close to me, putting her arm over me, over my waist. I grab her hand, putting it to my face, holding tight. I let the tears come, and they do. Gisa cuddles closer.

"Don't cry Mare. I am sure you will work it out" It makes me feel a little better, but still not enough to stop the tears. Gisa sighs. "Mare, Cal loves you. And I can see that you love him. We have all started to accept him, and truth be told, I can't imagine you with anyone else. No matter what you both argued about, I think you need to remember that he is a Silver, and was a prince, and now a King. And throughout it all Mare, he did choose you. He chose you even though no one would allow it and he is making a difference for us Reds, something I never thought would happen. I'm sure it can be worked out. Don't give up" Hearing Gisa say the words makes the tears just flow freely. It is the best and the worst thing she can say to me. I love Cal, yes, but I don't want to have to prove my love for him. We have done that enough. He needs to trust me, and not doubt me. That is all I want.

"Thank you Gisa" I say, as I squeeze her hand. It's a little quiet after a while, so I tell her that Cal and I want to get married, and I tell her what happened. She sighs, and repeats what she said, saying people say stupid things. I guess tomorrow will show just how much he meant it. I am still angry and hurt, so I am waiting to just see what tomorrow brings.

…

Gisa and I are woken up early by a knock on the door. I open it wide, forgetting I am wearing quite literally nothing to cover me. I am not prepared for who I see.

"Miss Barrow, lovely to finally meet you" an older lady with a slim pale face stares back at me. Her lips are pinched and I can tell by her posture she is a Silver. Pride radiates around her. She doesn't look pleased at all. She barges past me, and I don't even notice the little girl passing her, holding a large suitcase bag. She enters after her.

"Ahh come in" I say, turning to close the door. "I'm sorry but who are you?" I ask, pointing back and forth between her and her little helper. Gisa is in bed still, the covers up to her neck.

"My name is Madame Doris. I am your dressmaker. The King requested I come to take your measurements so I can start on your wedding dress immediately" she turns to Gisa, while I stand there with a dumb look on my face. "You are to have a dress made for you too" Gisa smiles wide, and I can already see her face light up at the thought of a beautiful handmade gown. The Silvers are all about beauty.

"I'm sorry, you said the King. When did he organise this?" I can't help but feel a pang of anger pass my body. Madame Doris is already looking over me, looking at her supplies as her little helper unpacks them. She eyes my waist, my legs, my arms. I feel naked suddenly.

"First thing this morning. I made my way up to you immediately. I didn't want you to eat anything, so that the dress is true to size" she stares at my chest.

"Wouldn't it be true to size if I eat something?" I ask, confused by why my starving would be true to size. Gisa just shakes her head and I can see she already knows the answer to my question.

"No darling. You will not be able to eat until the reception. The dress that I envision will be tight around your midriff and you can't be eating bread on the big day. Oh no. no. That won't do" I stare, not knowing what to say to that. She can't tell me not to eat. What the hell. The anger surges even more now, and I can't believe that Cal would send a dressmaker, without even speaking to me. I mean, we aren't even talking to each other, and he thinks by sending in a dressmaker I will just forgive and forget. He can't control me like that. That is not how this works. He basically said I was using him for the crown, but hey Mare, here is a wedding dress. Sorry. Um no.

"I'll be right back" I say, storming out of the room to find Cal. I hear Gisa call my name, but I ignore and make my way to where I think he will be. I start with his room.

…

 **Cal POV**

I am getting ready, shaving my beard and the slight stubble that has been growing. I need to meet with my advisors and then discuss my soldiers next movements. The front line is strong, but we lost men, and I need to figure out what I can do to make sure they are the best soldiers they can be. Someone barges into my room, I can hear it from the bathroom and I know immediately it is Mare. I am hoping a happy Mare, but from her expression, I am wrong. I am looking at her from the mirror in front of me, and she is still in her pyjamas.

"What the hell Cal?" is all she says, and I know immediately I shouldn't have sent the dressmaker to her room. I should have spoken to her. I need to realise Mare is not like other girls. A dress won't make her forget about things that were said. She can't be bought. "Do you really think the best way to talk about last night is to send in a dressmaker first thing".

I put the shaver down, and take a towel to wipe the soapy water off my jaw. Mare just watches, her hands across her chest. "I don't know what I can even say to make it better. We always just seem to end up arguing" I sigh, throwing the towel down onto the sink.

"Just tell me if you meant what you said. And don't lie. Tell me honestly if you think I would marry you for the Guard's agenda and not on my own accord" Her eyes are wide, and I can see she wants the truth. But she also wants me to say I didn't think it. I did though. She betrayed me once, and last night that deep-down fear came out in the moment she said she would leave. Some things are easy to forget but not forgive. I thought about the fact that she sided with Maven once, betrayed my trust. It kills me. Deep down it kills me.

"I meant it in the moment" I finally say and I know I can't take it back. There is no use in lying, and there is no use backtracking. Mare deserves the truth.

I have to look away from her face, because the anger that she came in with is gone. It is replaced with something else. Replaced with hurt. She nods, wiping a tear that escapes her eye. "Ok" she says, her voice cracking. "I have to go. Please send her away" she says and I know she means Madame Doris.

"Mare, I still want…it was…I just" I don't know what to say, my words blurred together. I want to tell her I still want her, and it was a mistake. I want to say I just never get anything to go my way anymore. I just want her to understand. But it doesn't come out right. She nods.

"I know Cal. But I can't" and just like that she walks away, her long hair the last thing I see.

…

 **Mare POV**

He meant it. He did. And I don't know what to do. I am glad he was honest, but I am sad that he thought it. We can't take that back. The betrayal, the lies and everything we have been through. All of it was bound to come back and haunt us.

I get ready for the day by going for a run. I make it back in time for breakfast, and when I enter with Gisa, everyone is there and waiting for us. I don't look at Cal, instead I just take my seat, hoping this can be over quickly.

We eat and discuss various things. I keep to my side of the table, trying my best not to listen to Cal's conversation on the other side. I see him watch me, but I make no eye contact with him. To think of the difference of what we were doing last night, to the way we are today with each other. It's even starting to annoy me. Why can't we just be normal. Are all couples like this?

"Mare tells me you are heading back to the Guard…to deal with some things on your end" Cal interrupts, directing his question no doubt at Farley.

"That's right. We leave tomorrow. The Guard wants to discuss some things. Then we can consult with you and decide what our next best move is" Farley says, answering Cal's question. I see him nod slowly, a surprised look on his face.

I can't help but speak. "Did you hear that Cal? Consult with you. _Our_ next best move" I emphasise the last part, making sure he gets my point. I want him to feel stupid and sorry for ever doubting me. Cal doesn't reply, and I sit back and smile. I take my fork to a strawberry on my plate, stabbing it and bringing it to my lips. I take a bite, nodding my head, proud of the expression that masks his face. Proud that I am the one that put it there.

Cal coughs slightly, and moves forward, resting his elbows on the table. He has a funny look about him. "I think it is important to tell you all that Mare and I have decided to get married" I drop my fork and strawberry onto my lap. I scramble quickly to get it back. "Not anytime soon, but as soon as we can"

"What?" Kilorn says, sitting a little higher in his chair. "Seriously? That's great"

"No we aren't" I say, embarrassed that I lost focus. That Cal got the upper hand. What the hell is he thinking.

"Mare has a problem with me at the moment, so don't mind her attitude. She will get over it sooner or later" he says, again, ignoring me completely.

"Oh no I won't" I interrupt, standing up. Cal sits back this time, slouching slightly, like he has won.

"Yes, you will" he says, finally looking at me. I turn on my heel, and leave the room, before I go crazy at him. Cal has none of it, because he follows me out. "Why do you always do this to us?" he says, following closely behind.

"You have some nerve" I say, as I keep walking, faster and faster. "I didn't do anything to us this time, you did. When you doubted me. Again" I can't believe he can say I am doing this. I am being stubborn because I can't stand the fact that he would think those things about me. But I think I have that right.

"So what are you trying to say? That you are leaving me? That it's over?" Cal grabs my arm, pulling me back and bringing me to a stop. "Is that what you are saying?" the last part is strained, and too loud. He is panicked.

"No. I am saying, I need time. I am too angry with you right now" He breathes a sigh of relief. "Just because you think I can do something like that, doesn't mean that I can or will" And with that I leave, needing to get away as fast as possible.

I head to the place I have been needing to go since the attack. Maven.


	64. 64 - The visit

**Chapter 64**

There are more than 10 guards at the entrance. The cells are heavily guarded since the attack, and I know why. Maven is dangerous, and our greatest enemy. We can't afford to have him taken or to risk him hurting anyone else. Iris needs to be found, and we need to attack her right back. I walk past the soldiers, but one holds his hand out, blocking me from moving forward.

"Miss Barrow. We are under strict orders not to let anyone into the cells" he looks nervous, as if he knows who I am, and what I can do to him.

"King's orders?" I say, confirming what I already know.

"Yes ma'am" the soldier says, and I nod slowly.

"Well soldier. I am the future Queen, so I think I would be the only person who has as much right as the King. And I order you to remove your hand" I stand straight, and try to put as much authority into my voice as I can. The soldier blinks twice, not knowing what to say. I lift my hand, flashing it to him, showing him my ring. I flash it around to the others. "See. Future Queen. So, stand aside. I won't tell you again". He hesitates a moment, and moves aside. I know he will run straight to the King, but by then I will be done with Maven. I walk, my steps never faltering. I know what I have to do.

…

 **Cal POV**

"And you think she is going to attack again?" I ask one of my advisors. This is his main theory, and I keep trying to wrap my mind around why she would do it again. This time we are prepared. He has to know that it won't be so easy for her again. Iris.

The door suddenly opens, a soldier bowing. "Your majesty, I am sorry to interrupt" he stops, eyeing me to see if I will lose it.

"Yes soldier. Speak" I say, waiting. My men know not to interrupt me, so it must be important. I'd lie if I said my stomach doesn't drop every time I see a panicked soldier approach me.

"Your Majesty, you told us to advise you if anyone tried to visit…" he stumbles, not knowing how to say the words "…visit your…the prisoner".

"Spit it out soldier" who would go against me and visit Maven when I have forbidden it.

"Miss Barrow is down there now with him. We couldn't stop her" I get up immediately, not knowing what Mare is thinking, and needing to stop her. I don't want her anywhere near Maven, and I'd lie if I didn't say I'm jealous that she would even go. She knows how I feel about him near her. What is she thinking.

"I'm sorry, but we will have to reschedule the rest of this meeting" I say to the room, and the faces staring back at me. I rush out of the room, ready to kill her for disobeying me.

…

 **Maven POV**

I notice her the moment she enters the room. Her hair, her eyes. Her. She takes over. The last time I saw her was before my brother knocked me out. I was so close to taking her away from here, so close to making her mine again. Maybe she finally changed her mind, and is going to get me out of here. So we can finally destroy my brother.

"I knew you would come to see me sooner or later. I knew you couldn't stay away" I say, smiling at her. She doesn't like it, because she rolls her eyes. So much for her changing her mind.

"I'm not here because I want to be" She looks at me up and down, eyeing my no doubt bruised face. Thanks to Cal. She smirks. "I'm glad to see you are healing slowly. I wish Cal knocked you around a little more though". I scoff. She doesn't mean that. Not really. I know deep down, she still loves me.

"You here to gloat. I can think of better things to do with our time" I tease, wanting a reaction out of her. She tries her best to look disgusted. I know it is just acting. I know she wants me too.

"Shut up. I'm not here to play your little games Maven" Feisty. I sit back. "I want to know what Iris has planned. Her plan to get you out of here, which you obviously knew about, failed. So…" she comes closer to the bars "What is her next move?". I smile. As if I would tell her that. As if I would tell her what our plans are and what we are here to do.

"Why should I tell you? Assuming I know what Iris is even planning" I lie. I know exactly what she is planning. I didn't tell my brother, why would I tell Mare. She has to be delusional.

Mare moves fast, holding her hand over the lock and sending a bolt of lightning through the bar. It incinerates the lock. She barges in, and I move up. I'm not going to lie, I don't want to feel her lightning. She moves forward, grabbing me by my collar. "I won't ask you again Maven. What is she planning?" I don't answer. Mare sends a bolt of lightning through my body, and it hurts, enough that I yell in pain. It feels like I am burning from the inside out. It lingers long after she lets the lightning go.

"I told you I don't know anything" I breathe hard. The lightning still buzzing within me.

"And I know you are lying" she retorts. I smirk.

"I told you Mare. I can think of better things to do with our time, instead of arguing" I wink and she pushes me against the wall. Hard.

"Get out of there" Cal says. I look over Mare's shoulder, and see the death stare coming right at me. He is pissed, but more at Mare than anyone else. I decide to stir the pot.

"I told her that I didn't want to kiss her. Not when she is still engaged to you. But she just couldn't resist brother" Mare grabs me harder, slamming me against the wall once more.

"I wouldn't kiss you if you were the last man on earth" Mare says, offended. I smirk.

"We both know that is not true" Mare suddenly slams her fist against my face, and I feel the blood pour out of my nose.

"I said, get out of there" Cal says slow and low. "Now!" he yells. Mare jumps, turning around finally to look at Cal. By his expression, I can tell they have not been on good terms. Good. She needs to see him for what he really is. Selfish, absorbed. Everything that she hates. A pure Silver. Did she forget about him torturing her red friends? Did she forget about him being born and bred to enslave reds? One wrong doesn't make a right and it doesn't change a person. Deep down, he will always be a killer. A Silver King. Not for her.

Mare releases me, pushing me once more against the wall. She walks towards the exit, never taking her eyes off Cal. Cal never takes his eyes off Mare. "Don't worry brother. If you are done with her, I'm happy to take her off your hands. I'm sure she won't mind". I don't have time to dodge the flames Cal throws right at my face.


	65. 65 - Even if I tried

**Chapter 65**

 **Mare POV**

Cal drags me out of the cell, using his hand to melt the lock back on, into a steel ball. He calls his soldiers to watch Maven while he drags me by the elbow out. When we get out of the cells, and into the hallway he pushes me against the wall. He orders the soldiers to leave us alone. They scatter within seconds.

"What the hell are you doing here Mare?" Cal demands the moment they are out of earshot. "Is this your way of trying to get back at me?" he pulls my arm, demanding me to answer. I don't break eye contact, but try to pull my arm out of his grasp. It doesn't budge, he is holding it tight.

"What? No! Absolutely not. I was trying to get answers. Trying to get answers as to where Iris is and what she is planning" I pull my arm again, trying to get it out of his grasp. He lets me go this time.

"Why would he…" Cal starts but I interrupt.

"Say that I tried to kiss him, or say that we should be doing other things with our time. Because he knew you would react and he wants you to react. It isn't true. You should know that. You should have seen that by the blood on his face and the lightning burn on his arm. Seriously Cal" I am getting frustrated, my voice getting higher.

"I don't want you seeing him. I will do the interrogations" Cal is adamant, and I can tell he will not let this go. But he should.

"Cal…Maven tells me everything. Slowly but surely, he does. He can't help himself. That is why I was there, asking him what their plans were, hoping he would spill. I think that is the only way we will get any sort of answers. I think deep down you know it too". He does. He has too. Maven can't help but want to tell me everything. It is his way of trying to get me back, trying to get me on his side. He will always want that power over Cal, and I think that power blinds him.

"I don't like it. I may agree with what you say, but I don't like it" His voice is low, his jaw tense. I can see him mulling over my words. And that is enough for me.

…

 **Maven POV**

The Guards leave when the lock is back on. I am glad. I can't stand their stares. I would rip their eyes out, and enjoy doing it. Someone returns shortly after, and I am surprised to see her again. Mare is there, her right eye red. There is a cut just below it, and blood stains it. She looks like she has been crying.

"What are the plans!" she yells, frantic. I have never seen her like this, never seen her so…scared. Angry yes, but scared no. What the hell happened to her.

"What happened to your face?" I try to keep the question light, disinterested. But I am dying to know. Deep down, it is killing me. Cal. Please tell me Cal finally snapped. Maybe what I said got to him. Enough for him to hurt Mare. I doubt it, but I still wait for her answer.

She rubs her tears away, angry. "I don't want to talk about it Maven. Just please" her voice cracks. "Please just tell me what your plans are. Please tell me Iris is coming to get you" her voice gets lower, when she says the words.

"Why do you ask me that?" Does she want to come with me. "Who did that to you?" she looks at me in the eyes, for the first time since she got here. My heart hurts for her, seeing her beaten. No matter what, I cant shake the feeling that I care about her deeply. Maybe even love. The voice of my mother says no, but I shake it off.

"Who do you think? Cal is the jealous type, and he thought something…well you know" she stops.

"No I don't. He thinks what" Tell me. Tell me. I almost scream it.

"He thinks something happened and that I was lying. He doesn't understand why I came to see you. He just hates you so much, and I…" she stops again.

"What Mare. Tell me" I watch, and wait. Anticipating. Hoping. Speak.

"I can't shake the feeling that I can't watch you die. That's what he wants to do. Execute you as soon as he can. I can't shake the feeling that I am, making a mistake. I just…" she stops again, but this time she looks away. She plays with a loose thread on her shirt. "I shouldn't have come" she goes to leave but I don't want her to.

…

 **Mare POV**

"Mare!" he calls my name, and I can hear the anticipation in his voice. The hope. "Don't go" he says. I turn, slowly. Still trying to keep that confused look on my face. Cal said I have to seem confused, seem frazzled. "Are you lying right now?" his question is laced with venom. As if he would kill me where I stand if I say yes.

I pretend to get angry. "Do you think this is a joke!" I point to my eye. Cal refused to punch me for real, so I had one of the soldiers do it for me. Cal couldn't watch, but I promised that it was best it looked real. I did actually cry, because my eye couldn't stop watering from the impact. Cal said I needed to have it healed immediately, but I said no. I might not get the answers right away from Maven. If at all. I had to make it look real.

"I just don't…trust you" Maven says, and it is the first time the vulnerability has shone through. I can see he wants to take it back.

"Well maybe you should think about why you are still alive Maven. Maybe that will clear it up for you" and with that I storm out. I can tell he is hesitant. Maybe one day, and sleeping on it helps. If I come back tomorrow, with my eye still bruised, maybe he will start believing. This means my trip has to be postponed, but I guess I can meet up with my family later. What is a couple more days?

We need answers and soon. Time is running out.

…

 **Cal POV**

I wait a safe distance outside the hallway. I wait and wait, hoping that what I let Mare do is a good idea. She comes out after a short time, and again I can't look at her face.

"What happened?" I say immediately, pushing off the wall I was leaning on. I reach for her face, out of habit. Even though we are not technically on good terms, seeing the blood, send me into protective mode. I grab the side of her face and she winces in pain. "Sorry"

"It's ok. Its just a little sore. He took the bait. I could see him eat up the idea that I was betraying you" I nod, knowing well that would be Maven's greatest joy. I didn't like the idea at first, but Mare was right. Maven loves her, and he wants her to choose him. He has always been jealous and competitive towards me. I thought it was just a brotherly thing, but I can see now, he is just pure evil and has pure hate for me. Same thing I have now for him. If he thinks he can win Mare over, he will try. Even if that will never happen. I would never let that happen.

"Maven wants to win. I'm guessing you are staying a few more days" I hope she does. She nods.

"I don't want to leave like this. With us arguing. And I want to make sure you are safe. That no one is attacking you when I leave. I still love you, you know" I look up at her, and she is on the other side of the wall, leaning against it. We are so far, and it feels like weeks since I have kissed her or touched her. We both stare at each other.

"Are you sure you love me? Or are you just scared to hurt me?" I have to ask the question. Because her loving me is different to her being in love with me. I need to know where she stands.

"I could never stop loving you Cal. Even if I tried" she moves forward, pushing off the wall and coming towards me. She grabs my face, giving me a small kiss on my lips. It's soft enough to be a tender kiss, but with enough pressure to show me she does love me. "I'm going to get cleaned up and see if anyone needs any help packing" Mare moves, leaving the hallway and me, but I grab her by the hand, pulling her back to me. She falls into the space between my legs, while I stand against the wall. I kiss her harder this time, showing her that I love her too.

And that I could never stop loving her. Even if I tried.


	66. 66 - Sacrifice for the greater good

**Chapter 66**

I help Farley and Gisa pack everything up. Although they didn't come with much, and we didn't come under the best circumstances, they still have things that Cal has organised for them. Like clothes, and necessities. Nappies for Clara and toys. Cal said for Farley to take it all back with her. He would buy Clara new toys when she came back again. That made me smile, knowing that he accepts them with open arms back. When they decide to come back. I need him to see that we are on his side. With him through thick and thin.

Cal decides to send an envoy to bring the plane that we left away from the castle, closer, so that they can board safely. When the plane is returned, the relevant checks are done. Cal makes sure that the plane is safe to be able to fly. I help Shade with the bags, and we load them up.

"I can stay" Cameron says, but I shake my head.

"You know you can't but thank you for wanting to. I'll be back soon. Once we crack Maven and I can leave" I look over to Cal, watching us. He gives me a small smile. Cal takes Clara, holding her and he steps into the plane. No doubt to look over everything himself. When they disappear, I take Cameron by her arm, pulling her to me. "Make sure you take care of everyone. I trust you to do what I can't".

Cameron nods and I pull her into a long embrace. I say my goodbyes to Cameron, Kilorn and Maria. Shade and Farley are inside, so I enter the plane to say goodbye to them too. Cal is showing Clara the controls and Clara laughs as she presses random buttons.

"Ahh should she be doing that" I say to Cal. He just smiles and turns around.

"She is fine. It is all off anyway" I laugh at her, and she smiles while her little fingers press everything. Seeing Cal holding her, and the look in his eyes. It makes me happy. I can imagine him doing that with our kids one day. He sees me smiling. "What are you smiling at?" Cal asks.

"You will be a great father" I say watching him. His broad shoulders look massive next to little Clara. His finger the size of her whole hand. How delicate she is compared to him. He smiles, a sad smile. I know it's because we have been arguing lately. Shade and Farley leave to call the guys in. They are ready to go.

"A great father to your kids?" he asks, not looking at me in the eyes. I know why he asks and I know my answer immediately. I answer without hesitation.

"Yes. A great father to my kids. And a great husband to me" he looks at me finally. I walk over to him, giving him a little kiss on the lips. We linger there, our faces close. He pulls up a little more, giving me one more kiss. I smile against his lips and take Clara under her arms to lift. "Now give back the child you hog" he chuckles as I take Clara in my arms.

All of the gang come back into the plane, taking their seats. "There is nothing to worry about Maria" Cal says, sensing her nervousness. She has never flown. Servants don't get to experience that, but Maria is no longer a servant. Rather a part of the family. I need to spend more time with her, she is going to be someone who sticks around. From the way things are going, she seems to be Kilorn's future wife. I make a mental note to try more with her.

Maria smiles at Cal. I give Clara to Farley, who takes a seat next to Cameron. Clara is buckled in with Farley, Gisa across from them. I give Gisa a kiss, and move to kiss Farley and Clara. "I'll see you guys soon. Don't get up to any trouble without me" Farley snorts.

"You are the one who brings trouble" she says and I frown. Cal laughs agreeing. Shade is in the front with the pilot Cal sent to fly them back. I hug Shade too, and tell him to say hi to my brothers and mom and dad. I miss them terribly.

Cal and I leave the plane, and we watch as they fly away from the castle, away from the threat and the danger that is tied to this place. Cal starts walking away and I run up and jump on his back. He grabs my legs by the back of the thigh, as he piggybacks me back to the castle. I kiss his neck and he shivers. "Don't do that. You know that is my weak spot" I laugh and kiss him again.

"Do what?" I ask, and he chuckles. An evil sound. He pretends to drop me, and I am embarrassed by the squeal that leaves my lips. He chuckles again, and walks back to the castle, slow enough so we have time to talk and laugh.

…

In the afternoon, I go visit Maven again. The second part of my plan is to return to see him. Pretend I am interested. I take a piece of fresh bread, as a way to show him I care. He knows I don't care about his wellbeing, and I would rather feed fresh bread to a rat than him. So hopefully this cements my plan. Makes him think twice about where my loyalty lies.

His eyes find mine instantly, as he looks over my face. I can see a slight pleased look mask his face, but it disappears as quickly as it came. He doesn't trust me yet. And that is expected.

"I heard a plane take off this morning" Maven says, fishing for details. I nod.

"I want them away from here. I don't want them in danger. They are all I care about" I stop there, not wanting to sound so eager.

"In danger from who? Cal?" he says, and I nod. "Why didn't you go with them?" he asks.

"Because I wasn't allowed to leave" He smiles, satisfied. Internally I am jumping for joy. He is buying it, he really is.

…

 **Maven POV**

Mare doesn't make eye contact with me. This is not her usual style. She is the first to gloat and look at me in disgust. Try to get the upper hand. Her face is still swollen and I can see the bruise around her eye forming slowly. If she came here healed, I would start to doubt her story. Maybe her and Cal are really on the rocks. This is my chance to strike. But I have to be sure.

"I don't know if I believe you Mare" I say, needing to find a way to prove that she is in fact over Cal. "How can I trust you?" I say. She doesn't look at me.

"I'm not asking you to trust me. I'm asking you to…" she stops, unable to get the words out.

"Asking me to what?" I push. Speak woman.

"I…I want you to promise that you are going to kill Cal. I… want him dead" I stare in shock. I can't help it. Why would she want that. This doesn't make sense.

"What did Cal do to warrant that? I mean in your eyes he was your saviour, and now you want him dead. Forgive me if I am doubting your story" She looks up, a sad look in her eyes.

"I have my reasons" is all she says, knotting her hands together.

"Which are?" I push again. She finally looks up at me, and I can see by her look, she wants to tell me, wants me to trust her. I nod, letting her know its ok to tell me. "It's ok Mare. Just tell me" she breathes in, her breath hitching. She never gets like this.

She doesn't tell me, she just lifts her shirt up, and I am shocked by what I see. A large bruise covers her ribs to her hips. It is the size of her head. It's blue, purple and yellow. Older. An older bruise. She turns and on the back there is a similar bruise, but the skin has been ripped apart and is healing slowly. He beats her. Cal actually beats her. She puts her shirt down, and pulls the top part down, so I can see her chest, where I branded her. There is a hand mark, Cal's hand, burned into her.

"He gets jealous, and…possessive. This is his way of showing me I am his" I am shocked and I can't hide it. I know Cal would never brand her. Never use his fire against her. This must be true. "When he saw me down here, he branded me. In case I come back, so you can see" She looks down again.

"And the bruises are old" I say, my voice low. I am starting to get angry. I want him dead. Dead for laying a hand on what is mine. Mine. She came to me. For help. Me. I nod slowly but she is still not looking at me. "There is one thing I need from you. To prove you are telling the truth. One thing I know you wouldn't do if you were lying" she looks up, her eyes not scared at all. I thought maybe she would react to that. She nods, telling me to continue. "Kiss me. If you are truly on my side, then you will kiss me" I know that she would not do it unless this was all true.

…

 **Mare POV**

I try to keep my expression neutral. I don't want him to see the disgust that is flowing through my whole body at the two words. Kiss me. Kiss Maven. I want to scream no! Send another bolt of lightning through his veins. But I can't. We have come so far. I can see in his eyes, the possession. He is obsessed with the idea of having me. Of taking me from Cal. I can see it. He knows I would never kiss him. Cal would never let me. I barely got him to brand me, and he would kill me if I kissed Maven. But what choice do I have. If I don't, our plan fails. He will know and then we will never know what Iris is planning. Maven knows. He does. If I do, Cal will hate me. I could ruin everything with him. But I can't think of that. I have to think of the lives I save if we find out what Iris is planning. We lost too many in the invasion. I nearly lost my family. I have to learn to sacrifice something of my own.

I keep my face neutral as I move towards the bars. I have a key this time, so I unlock it. Looking around, pretending I am worried about someone finding out I stole it. Cal gave it to me. I walk inside, towards Maven.

…

 **Maven POV**

She walks towards me, her steps slow but steady. She doesn't look nervous. She didn't hesitate when I asked her. It makes my black heart happy. She is in front of me, and she gets down on her knees. I am sitting, my back against the wall, my legs stretched in front of me. She kneels between them.

"Just promise me" she says slowly, moving closer to me. Our lips don't touch, but I feel the power surge between us. It was like this the first time I kissed her. I knew she still loved me. I knew we were meant to be and would find our way back to each other. We always do.

"I promise. I will kill him" I say, bending my head forward. Her lips are so close. I try to lift my arms, to grab her face, but I can't. The cuffs stop me from moving them closer. Mare grabs my face in her hands, looking at me in the eyes. She doesn't look disgusted or scared. She looks like she has seen me for the first time. She pulls me towards her, and our lips touch softly. The kiss is slow, and I am the first to move my head closer to her, pushing hard against her lips. She closes her eyes, and kisses me back. The kiss becomes frantic, her hands wrapping in my hair, pulling tight. I groan, wanting nothing more than to grab her waist, pull her closer to me. But I can't. I can't do it with these stupid cuffs. She pulls away, staring at me with her mouth open. She looks shocked, like she can't believe we kissed. I don't know whether that is good or bad. She pulls her hands back, smiling slightly. She gets up, leaving the cell and locking it behind her. "Mare" I call out to her. She forgot to ask me about Iris. She wanted me more. She turns, her hand hovering above her lip, like she can't believe she kissed me. Like she felt something.

"Yes" she says, putting her hand down quickly. She is red, flustered. I did that to her. If I could only use my hands, kiss her again but this time I would pull her to me. Place her on my lap. Kiss her until she can't breathe anymore.

"She attacks again in 2 days time. Make sure you are out of here. Leave the castle if you can. She plans on killing anyone who gets in her way" she doesn't look surprised and nods. She looks relieved, probably for her family being far away. She nods.

"Save yourself" she says, before leaving the cells, her hair the last thing I see before she leaves. I still feel her lips on mine, and it's enough to keep me warm for the next 2 nights. I promise myself I will take her with me. I will do it differently this time. For her.

…

 **Mare POV**

I walk towards Maven, my steps slow and steady. I try to look comfortable, even though I feel like vomiting. The thought of it. He looks pleased. I am in front of him, and I get on my knees between his outstretched legs.

"Just promise me" I say slowly, moving closer to him. I try to stay close, try to make it seem like I am nervous but excited. I feel his warmth, faint. His abilities are dimmed in here, but I feel it anyway. From the closeness. I can see him watching my face, thinking who knows what. I hope he thinks I want this, even though I don't. I love Cal. Cal. I have to pretend this is Cal.

"I promise. I will kill him" he says bending his head forward. His lips are close and as he tries to lift his arms up to my face. The cuffs stop him and the frustration is clear. I grab his face in my hand, and look at him in the eyes. He looks so much like Cal, but so different. Cal's face has slight stubble, and his jaw is sharp. Maven is different. He feels wrong. I try my best to look nervous, not disgusted. I want to kill him. But I cant. We need this. I can do this. I pull him to me, as my lips touch his. I try to pretend it is Cal, but I can feel it is not. Where Cal and I are fire and lightning. Passion and love. Maven is cold, ice. He brings me nothing but pain. I try to pretend I am kissing the old Maven, because I cant trick my mind into thinking it is Cal. I pretend this is the Maven that died. The old Maven who was not brainwashed. The good Maven. I close my eyes, because I know he is watching and it will make it easier for me to get through. Maven pushes closer, making the kiss more urgent. I don't let myself pull back. He needs to believe this. I wrap my hands around his head, pulling his hair. Making him think I want this. Cal. Cal. I love you Cal. Please forgive me. He groans, and I almost pull back then. But this is good, it means he believes me. He thinks I want this. I pull back, unable to do it anymore. I pretend to stare in awe, but deep down I am staring in disgust. I pretend to look shocked at the kiss. Pretend it affects me. It doesn't. I smile slightly, pretending I am flustered. It seems to work. I start to walk away, hoping he calls me. This is part of the plan. Please work.

"Mare" he calls, as if he is surprised I am leaving. I let my hand hover over my mouth, as if I am in love with his kiss. It works because when I turn around, he looks pleased with himself. I am red and flustered from having to do this.

"Yes" I say innocently.

"She attacks again in 2 days time. Make sure you are out of here. Leave the castle if you can. She plans on killing anyone who gets in her way" my heart drops. I got it. I did it. I nod, trying to look pleased that Cal will be killed. Inside I am screaming to save him.

"Save yourself" I say to him, pretending to care. Just in case I need to come back. Just in case I need more information. Just in case he is lying. I leave, not looking back. I know what he is doing. Gloating. Planning. I know Maven. 2 days. I rush out of the cells, rushing to find Cal.


	67. 67 - Payback

**Chapter 67**

"He just told you. Just like that?" Cal says. He is standing against the balcony, his arms crossed against his chest, and it is mid-afternoon. I had to wait for him to finish his meetings, before I could speak to him. His arms are tense, muscles tight and taunt from what I just told him. I nod, nervously.

"He told me she attacks in 2 day's time" I repeat what I told him moments ago.

"And you believe him?" he questions. I nod again.

"I do Cal. I actually believe him" He contemplates it, weighing up in his head all the reasons Maven could be lying to us. I don't want to tell him about the kiss, but I do at the same time. I don't want any secrets between us.

"What did he make you do for the information?" he asks, beating me to the punch. I frown, hating this next part. He senses and sees my hesitation. "What is it Mare?" He moves his hands, and places them behind him on the railing, as if ready to leave at any moment to beat the living crap out of Maven.

I sigh. "He was on the fence about me telling the truth. But I could see he wanted to believe me" Cal's jaw tenses. "I didn't want to Cal but in order for him to trust me, I had to…" Cal closes his eyes, already knowing the answer. "kiss him".

Cal doesn't say anything, he just keeps his eyes closed, his hands behind his back on the railing. When he opens them, I can see the fire there. I know he is angry, upset. I don't blame him. I knew that this would either make or break us. "Did you enjoy it? Did you want it" I stare.

"What no!" I answer immediately. "No. I didn't want to, but I had to get the information. You can hate me for it, but I can't stand the possibility of losing you. I would do anything to save you" he closes his eyes again.

"We would have been fine without the information. We are ready now" I don't agree. Is she attacked, we would have been caught off guard. I know he would have. He can say what he wants, but we needed this information.

His jaw is still tense. "Please don't be angry at me" I say walking closer to him, but he steps out of my grasp.

"I…just need some time" he says. I know what that means. He is angry, jealous. I know he is. He steps away from the balcony. "I have some things to take care of. Don't wait up for me tonight" I sigh, but he starts walking away from me, going who knows where.

"Cal" I call, but he doesn't turn around. He leaves, and I swear I can feel the fire that burned a few moments ago leave with him.

 **Cal POV**

I get ready, putting on some plain clothes. The clothes I wore when I first visited the stilts. I need to get away from the castle, just for tonight. I need to see if my people are well, and truth be told, I need to get away from Mare.

I can't stop replaying what she told me. To get the information she had to kiss my brother. I replay it and wonder what exactly the kiss was like. Was it like our kisses, or was it more passionate. Did she hold him, touch him. Did she like it. I replay all the possible scenarios in my mind, needing to know. It kills me, and the anger is too much to bare.

I take my bike, and ride it to one of the towns a little further from the castle. I hide it in a bush, with shrubbery. It isn't my first time. I shouldn't be recognised, because usually drunks don't pay attention to patrons of the bar. Even random new ones. I mess my hair up a little, so it covers my eyes and I head inside. It is full, of men, women and loud music. It's dark, so it will be easier to blend in for me. I walk straight up to the bar, taking out some money.

"One please" I say, keeping my voice low. I don't have to specify, because it isn't a special request. The bartender gives me the pint of ale, I pay him and I drink it in one sitting. He stares at me.

"Hard day?" he says, and I nod, putting another finger up. He pours me one more.

"Thanks" I say, taking the pint and walking away to the nearest table. Around me, men are drinking, singing and laughing. There are women too, sitting around the men, joining in. Some sit in the men's laps. I sit and watch, but keep to myself, flipping a coin in my fingers, around and around. She kissed him. Actually did it. For all the times she said she hated him, to go and kiss him. I caught her in the cell, when I told her that no one is to see him. She still went. She was so desperate to see him. I take another sip. And another. A pint appears in front of me, and across from me, someone sits.

"You look like you need this" she says, pushing it forward. I look up at her, and am pleasantly surprised. She is pretty. Brown hair and long. Her eyes are big and blue like the sky before it storms. She has a narrow face, but it is all in proportion. Pretty.

"You could say that" I reply, eyeing her. She doesn't seem to recognise me. She leans forward, her chest exposed. I try not to look, because I can see that she wants me to. The way she angles her body. Instead I take the ale and drink it, while she watches.

"What is your name?" she asks, grabbing her own drink to take a sip. She never takes her eyes off me.

"What's yours?" I reply, my voice low. She smiles.

"I'm Isabella" She batts her eyelashes at me, and I know what game she is playing. I consider thanking her for the drink, getting up and leaving, but then I remember Mare and Maven, and I decide to stay.

"Cal" I say, giving her my nickname. No one would recognise me from that. She nods to herself.

"Cal. It's nice to meet you Cal" she says, lifting her drink to cheers with me. I return the favour.

…

 **Mare POV**

It's midnight, and Cal is still not back. The guards have no idea where he is, and I can't find him anywhere either. I am starting to get worried. At first, I thought maybe he was angry, and was staying in his father's old office, but he was apparently never there. The last person to see him was his personal guard, and they said he left right after he met me on the balcony. Apparently, left the castle.

I decide to shower, lay down and wait. He is angry at me, and I need to let him calm down. As much as I wish we could talk about this, Cal won't forget the kiss in one night. I need to let him deal with it. I just have to.

I can't close my eyes, so I lay waiting, and hoping he comes home soon.

…

 **Cal POV**

I have to wipe the tear that has escaped my eye from laughing. Isabella is a funny girl, full of stories and mischief. The bar is in its prime, full and rowdy. The lights are dim, and Isabella and I have moved to a single booth, and she has slowly started to move closer and closer. The Ale is starting to get to me, because I can't keep myself from telling Isabella the truth.

"And just like that, she kisses another guy, again. And expects you to just deal with it" Isabella confirms. I frown, the alcohol answering for me.

"She kissed him because…he was blackmailing me. And she needed to get some information from him. That was her excuse" I cover up a few details, changing them for the sake of the story. She frowns again.

"I don't know how you do it Cal. You deserve…well so much more" she looks at me like I am a kicked puppy she is needing to save. I don't like that look. Mare never looks at me like that. Mare always looks at me like I am the strongest person she knows, and I need that. She tells me what she thinks, and what I need to hear, not what I want.

I don't have time to react when she moves forward, planting a kiss on my lips. At first I return it, not knowing what else to do because the alcohol makes my reaction slow. And I want revenge. To hurt her as much as I am hurting. But I quickly realise, when the kiss feels wrong… that it is wrong. I pull away "No" I say, sliding along the booth, away from her. This girl is pretty, and kind, but I am already in love with another girl, and no matter what, Isabella can never replace Mare. I am not that type of King.

I leave the bar faster than I came.

…

 ***Hey Guys. Happy New Year!**

 **Thank you for all the well wishes, the patience and the comments. I have enjoyed reading your feedback and please leave more!**

 **I have just been on holidays, so I have returned home today. I wrote this quick chapter to keep everyone in the loop, but I am continuing with the story tomorrow as per usual.**

 **To answer some of your questions:**

 **1\. Yes, Mare will have her dress made and I will detail that. I will also leave a link to the dress I see Mare wearing.**

 **2\. If they get married and have a honeymoon, of course I will write about it. Also I would like to end this story (before the release of War Storm) with a time jump chapter (5-10 years) so that everyone can see what has happened to their favourite characters. That was always my plan.**

 **3\. Personally, I am team Mare and Cal but I always liked Maven too. I feel sorry for him, because his mind was tampered with. So I am trying my best to write what I think he would be like. Obviously, Victoria has created the characters so she would know his true motives and personality, but the fact he killed children in the 'actual books' shows me Victoria made him evil and an evil that can't be forgiven. Maven is still a mystery to me. So if you are a Maven/Mare fan, I hope some of what I am writing makes you a little happy. It was always be Cal and Mare for me, but Maven is a big part of the struggle for Cal and Mare.**

 **Anyways, I will update tomorrow with some more. I added Isabella last minute because I wanted Cal and Mare to see the struggles a normal couple may have. I want to keep it interesting.**

 **A question for you all: who is your dream cast for the Red Queen characters?**

 **I only have Cal in my mind, and I always see Nick Bateman as Cal. Especially these black and white portrait shots, and topless shots, that show me what Cal's body would look like. So I go off him when I write. But that is just me. What about you all? I'd love to see who you think would be a good Mare.**

 **Until tomorrow.**

 **Tash xx**


	68. 68 - Now we are even

**Chapter 68**

 **…**

 **Mare POV**

Cal comes home and I can tell he has been drinking. He stumbles slightly, trying to not make any noise. I know he knows I am here. I refused to sleep in my old room. I just want us normal. He heads straight for his wardrobe, taking off his shirt and jacket and throwing it onto the floor. He throws off his shoes too, and heads for the bathroom. I hear the shower run. I get up, walking towards the wardrobe. I pick up Cal's things, ready to throw them into the washing basket, but I notice something is in the jacket pocket. I put my hand in, pulling out a paper with a name and an address on it. Isabella. Confusion masks my face, but then I notice the town a couple towns away from the stilts is her address. He went to a bar. The alcohol. Isabella. Lightning starts to run up my arms. What did he do.

Cal gets out of the shower, turning off the water. I put the clothes in the wash basket, keeping the paper with me. I sit on the bed, waiting for Cal to come out. I decide not to yell at him, but part of me wants to know. Is she revenge for me kissing Maven? Did he kiss her? The thought makes me go crazy. He walks out drying his hair with a towel, and in grey tracksuit bottoms. He looks at me, with confusion. I don't say anything, I just lift the paper up. He looks confused.

"What is that?" he says, genuinely focused on the paper. I frown.

"You tell me" I say, unable to not sound like a bitch. He takes the paper out of my hand, analysing what is written on it. He sighs, sounding genuinely surprised by what is on there.

"I…I didn't know she put that in my pocket" I scoff.

"Why were her hands on you anyway Cal?" I ask, my voice angry. I can hear it.

"Why did you kiss my brother…again" he says, responding in less time than I thought. I ignore his jab.

"Did you kiss her?" I ask. I can't help that my heart is beating fast. I can't help but know the answer. He doesn't say anything for a while, and he doesn't have to. I scoff. "Were you trying to get revenge?" I ask. He looks at me, and then leaves, moving into the bathroom again to throw the towel. When he comes back, I can see the fire start to spark in his hands. He is getting angry himself.

"I'm not a child Mare. I am not you. Just because you would do something like that, doesn't mean I would" My own lightning sparks in my hands. "She kissed me" he says, his mouth in a grim line.

"And you returned it?" I ask. He doesn't say anything, just looks up at me. "Well, I hope it was worth it".

I leave, needing to get away from him. We are arguing too much, and everything is going backwards. We need time away from each other and we need to focus on Iris. Cal and I need this for us. Or else there may not be an us anymore.

…

 **Cal POV**

She leaves, not saying a word. I don't chase her, because I am still finding it hard to deal with her kissing Maven. I shouldn't have acted so cold, I should have told her it meant nothing. She did that when I found out about Maven. She was the one who told me, but I wasn't planning on telling her. Maybe I am doing everything wrong, but I can't help it. Mare and I are not on the best terms these days.

Sleep doesn't come so easily.

…

The next day I hear the warning bells. I slept in, and I run straight to the window. I see the soldiers, my men, running towards the barracks. Chaos everywhere. I move fast, getting dressed, taking my weapons. Maven said 2 days, this is too early. I should have been better prepared. I run fast, out of my room, towards Mare's. She is not there. My heart drops, as I think of how she takes morning runs, how she could be anywhere. I move fast, out of the door, needing to find her. Needing to prepare my men.

"Your Majesty!" a soldier runs towards me, panicked as I run past him. He follows.

"Get everyone to the front line, get the soldiers ready. Now" I say, moving with him. He is trying to keep up. "I am headed there now!" I yell, running out the door, a sword in my hands. He understands, my men know what to do through their training. We are prepared, I just should have been up earlier. I should have not had a long night. I made too many mistakes. I let my heart get in the way of my head.

I run towards the frontline, the front of the castle. My legs move fast, as I try to get there before the lakelanders. I see her first, surrounded by my men. Hundreds of them, lined up around her. Blocking the castle. Mare is in the middle of it all, dressed for battle, holding a sword just like the last time. Her hair is up, her armour on. It isn't the best protection, but enough to protect her vital organs. My heart drops, thinking of her taking on the lakelanders, leading the army. But she is there, taking over for me. Protecting us. Protecting us all. She could have ran, hid. But she showed up. My men see me, and start cheering, yelling. Their battle cries loud, to show the lakelanders approaching that we are here. We are ready. Mare turns, her eyes wide and… relieved.

…

 **Mare POV**

Cal stands by my side, yelling various things to his men. Pumping them up for the battle. He is strong, and a force to be reckoned with. I am glad I am on this side. I wouldn't want to be Iris. When I saw the lakelanders approaching on my run, I ran straight back. The warning bells rang out in the distance. I had the soldiers follow me, not knowing where Cal was. Not knowing if he could do this, in last night's state. I didn't have time to even try. I had to act. Cal doesn't look angry, he looks…relieved. In awe that I am here. I wonder if he thought I would abandon him. I wouldn't do that, but the way we have been, well I wouldn't expect him to trust me or want me here.

"Mare, get back to the castle" Cal says, standing beside me, holding a sword of his own. We don't look at each other, we just watch where Iris would be approaching from. I stand straight, swinging my sword by my side.

"No" I say, with as much resolve as I can. He sighs, clenching his jaw tighter. I can see out of the corner of my eye. He knows better than to argue with me now, so he lets it go.

Iris approaches, and it is hard to miss her. She is on a horse, front of the line, wearing blue and white armour. She looks ridiculous. Like she is at a fashion parade. Her silver blood will look good against the colours she wears. She is flanked by her own soldiers, and generals. I clench my jaw, wanting her dead. She looks surprised that we are here, and analyses our front line. I can see her generals do the same. I feel something on my left side, Cal's hand, reaching for mine. When he finds it, he grabs it, holding it tight. We don't look at each other, but I know this is his way of telling me to be careful. To take care of myself. I can feel his fingers, reach for my ring. He grabs my hand again, squeezing tight three times. I love you, he is saying. I squeeze back three times and let go.

…

 **Maven POV**

I don't her the battle cries, only warning bells which have stopped. Suddenly, a couple of soldiers come through the hallway, reaching my cells. They open them, shackling me with chains intended to let me walk only a small way. They are still limiting my power.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask, but they don't respond. One tells me to shut my mouth, and I remember his face. Knowing who to kill later.

They walk me outside the cells, towards the front of the castle. I see her first, her hair tied up while she stands by my brother, who is also in his armour. They don't look broken. I see the soldiers surrounding them, and Iris outside the castle, off of her horse. She is flanked by generals of her own. Just as we planned. Only this was not part of the plan.

When I reach my brother, he takes my shackles in his hands, pushing me forward. Mare keeps her eyes on Iris, never making eye contact with me. I am confused for a moment, until I realise what has happened.

"As you can see, he is unharmed" Cal says to Iris. She looks me over, noting the passing bruises. "So do you accept?" he says, his eyes narrow.

"Yes. I accept" she says, nodding towards me.

"What the hell is going on?" I ask, looking at Mare. She looks at me finally, her eyes angry. I begin to unravel everything, and with that look I can see the betrayal.

"Does this remind you of anything?" Mare asks, her voice low. "Say, the moment I found out you betrayed me the same way". I see the triumph in her face, and I realise this is the exact thing I did to her when I tricked her into seducing Cal. I should have known. I was stupid. I smile, not letting it show. Not letting them know I was a fool. She takes her sword to my chest, and I am held by Cal. She takes her sword, and in 4 painful motions, she carves an M on my chest. The blood pours, I can feel it. "I owed you that" she says, pleased. My fire is begging to come out, but I cant seem to get it to work. The silent stone. I am burning from within. I want them both dead. I want them dead.

…

 **Mare POV**

He looks so angry, betrayed. I smile, unable to help it. Cal pushes Maven towards Iris, letting him go. Maven looks confused, but Cal motions forward.

"Go. Get. I can't look at you anymore" he says, motioning for Maven to go to Iris. Maven doesn't move at first, thinking it is a trick. But Cal gestures again.

"What? Why?" Maven says, and I can't help but hear the confusion in his voice. As if he can't believe Cal would do something like this. Cal scoffs.

"I'm not doing this because I care about you" he lies. I know Cal will always love his younger brother. "I'm doing this because when I kill you, I want it to happen on the battlefield. I won't kill a man in cold blood. I'll let you try and survive against me" Maven looks genuinely surprised. Cal looks uninterested, angry even. Cal knows he can kill Maven in battle, and Maven knows that too. By Cal doing this, he won't feel guilty for executing his brother later. If he was to do it now, he would feel less satisfaction, guilt even. And besides, I know it is hard for him. I just know.

Maven doesn't move for a while, they just stare at each other. "Maven" Iris says finally, motioning for him to come to her. Maven and Cal exchange glances, one final time.

"Until then…brother" Cal says, with as much resolve as he can. I can tell those words are a promise. A promise of death.

…

 **Cal POV**

I didn't want any more of my men to die. I didn't want to see Mare fight again, risk her life. I didn't want a war just to protect my brother, so I could kill him in a passing moment. I made a decision, that may be the best or worst thing I have ever done. But sometimes in a war, you have to make hard decisions. Even if you don't want to. I promised him, and myself I would kill him. Just not today.

I spend the day with my advisors, Mare and I only having a few words with each other. I don't know where she is, but I am guessing no matter what happened today, we are still not over eachother's betrayal.

…

 **Mare POV**

The town Cal went to last night was easy to find, considering I have spent my life living in the stilts. I make my way to the address on the paper, knocking on the door. An older lady answers, looking at me up and down.

"Who are you?" she says, her accent heavy. I am guessing this old lady is not Isabella, or else Cal would have some more explaining to do.

"I am looking for Isabella" I say, looking past the old lady into the house.

"Isabella is working. At the tavern" she replies. "What do you want?" she demands, sounding more and more annoyed with me.

"Not important. Sorry for wasting your time" I leave the house, and ignore the shouts from the woman, asking me who I am. I find the tavern easy enough. Its mid-afternoon, so it shouldn't be too busy. It will most likely start to pick up in an hour or so. When I enter, I notice immediately Isabella. Her hair, her body, her eyes. She looks…like me. Just blue eyes, and skinnier, leaner than the muscle I have on my body from fighting and running. She is pretty. Beautiful even, and my heart drops. She notices me, and smiles.

"Hi, can I help you?" she says, eyeing me up and down. I notice her eyes linger on my face, no doubt seeing the anger pulse. She knows I am a red by that. "I don't think I have seen you here before. Small town" she rambles, and I don't say anything. "Who are you?" she asks, when it is starting to become awkward between us.

"Mare" I say, and her reaction tells me everything. He talked about me.

"Oh. I expected someone…prettier. I mean, for a King and all" she smirks, and I realise she knew exactly who Cal was. He probably thought she wouldn't, but he is not like many men in this small town I am guessing. I sigh, wanting to wipe that smirk off her face.

"And I was expecting someone less…trashy" I say, needing to get a reaction out of her. "Do you usually go around kissing guys who are taken? Oh wait, you must be the town slut?" I ask it as a genuine question, which I can see flusters her even more. Her cheeks turn red, and flush in anger. She moves forward. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" I warn her, because I don't think I would be able to control myself if she tried to punch me right now.

"Is that so?" she says, walking towards me. Her hands are clenched. "Just so you know Mare, Cal told me all about you. The way you are, and how you use people to get what you want. How he can't trust you" my heart drops at the last bit. Is that true? She sees the effect it has on me because she keeps going. "That's right Mare, he said he can't trust you. And I don't blame him. How long are you planning on using him?" my anger surges, more and more. I am trying the hardest not to hit her right now. "I may have kissed him, but he didn't push me away. In fact, he pulled me closer" My arm reaches out, punching her straight in her nose. She pulls back, hands on her nose instantly, crying as the blood spills over her hands. "You bitch!" she yells. I don't say anything, I just turn on my heel, walking away from her and the image of Cal pulling her towards him. It burns in my mind, and so do her blue eyes.

I promise myself I will hear Cal out. I promise myself I won't go crazy at him. But I know my promises are useless. Not when my heart is on the line.


	69. 69 - Back to the Guard

**Chapter 69**

The walk back to the castle is daunting, and needed. I spend most of it contemplating what I should be doing. The last 2 weeks have been crazy, emotions that I can't control. I am starting to lose myself, becoming someone I hate. Someone who I never wanted to be. Maybe I have been spending too much time at the castle, maybe I have forgotten what I am fighting for. The walk helps me decide that I have to leave the castle, leave Cal for a little while. I need to head back to the Guard, and figure out our next moves against the lakelanders and Iris. Now that she has Maven back, I am guessing a war is upon us. Cal knows this too. The last thing he needs is me as a distraction, and our problems which are stemming from nothing. I'm exhausted from the drama.

When I make it back to the castle, I go to have a shower, and meet Cal in the dining hall. He sent a message to the guards near my room, and I told them to reply yes. Yes, I would meet him for dinner. I walk to the dining hall, and open the doors. Cal is already there, and the room is dimmed. The table is set for two, candles lighting up the room. Romantic. I am guessing this is his call for a truce between us. There is wine and entrees ready. I have to stop my stomach for calling out for the food. I am so hungry, between the fighting and the running, I forgot to eat today.

"Hi" I say, my voice quiet. I feel shy all of a sudden. Cal is in simple clothes, nothing fancy. He puts his wine glass down.

"Hi" he says, meeting my eyes. I sit and keep my eyes down after that. I don't know what to do with myself. "I thought maybe we could have a normal dinner, for once" I look up at him, nodding at his sentiment.

"That was a good call. We need some normalcy" he nods too, agreeing with me. We start on the entrees, neither of us saying anything to eachother. I decide to keep it this way, so I don't say anything about my little adventure down to the tavern Cal went to yesterday. I decide to accept the fact that he made a mistake, and that it was a form of revenge. I need to grow up, Cal was right. There are more important things to worry about.

"Mare" Cal suddenly says. I put my wine down, ready for whatever he needs to say. "We can't keep arguing like this" I nod, agreeing wholly with what he has said.

"I know. And I agree" I reply, tracing my finger up and down the wine glass. "We are losing focus. And we can't lose focus now. Not when so much is at stake". I sigh, straightening up. I finally bring my eyes up to his. "I need to get back to the Guard. There is too much to do, and you need to focus on your forces. Your soldiers. You know we have to get back on track, and I think that is the only way we can. If we are…away from each other for a little while" Cal frowns, but I can see the understanding.

"I know. And I agree" he sighs. "Our relationship has taken too much time and we are making stupid mistakes because of it. We aren't thinking straight, and when we aren't doing that, we are making mistakes which could cost us everything" Literally our lives and my relationship with Cal. I agree. As much as it hurts us to say this, we need space. We need to focus on this war. Especially now that Iris has Maven back. Cal needs to focus on killing his brother, and I need to help him with that. Not hinder. "I don't want you to go Mare" he says quietly, but I understand he does.

"I don't want to leave" I lie. I need to leave. I need to get back to my family, and this fight. It needs to come to an end. I can't keep living in a castle, while my people suffer and starve. I can't keep living in a fantasy land with Cal. It's not our time. "Do you think letting Maven go was the right decision?" I change the subject, needing to know what he thinks.

"Yes. If we fought against Iris and her men today we would have lost more than I am willing to give. I have lost too many men, and I didn't want a fight today. She was going to invade for him, to get him back. I don't know if it is out of love, or out of need, but I took a risk. Besides, I want to kill him in battle. I won't have an execution on my conscience". I nod.

"We will have our war either way" I say, and it's the truth. Maven won't stop until he wins, until he beats his brother. No matter what he says, using me as an excuse, I know he just wants me because Cal has me. He has always been in some sort of rivalry with his brother. And Iris, whether she loves Maven or not is debatable. She wanted him unharmed, knowing damn well that was not possible. She didn't attack when I carved a mark in Maven, as revenge for him marking me once upon a time. I think Iris has her own plans, and today cemented that. She is not in this for Maven, she is in this for revenge. And she will wait as long as it takes to get it. Which is why she needs to be killed sooner rather than later. The Guard know this too.

As for Cal. I know why he is doing this. I know he let his brother go, because he is not quite able to kill him yet. Not without a lead up, or a fight. Killing him where he stood would bring him no satisfaction. Cal is not Maven.

"When do you plan on leaving?" Cal asks, bringing my thoughts back to reality. I contemplate his question.

"Tomorrow afternoon" I say. His jaw is in a tight line, but he says nothing. He simply nods, taking his wine glass, and another sip.

"When will you be back?" he asks, his voice strained. He puts the wine glass back down.

"I don't know" I answer truthfully. He nods again.

"It's for the best" is all he replies. I nod along, not knowing what to say. This dinner is awkward enough. This was not what I had in mind for the last night, but I know it is what has to happen. Cal and I have to focus, get back on track with everything. Our relationship, our plans, our war. We need to focus on only the danger ahead. We can't keep focusing on us, and dresses and weddings. That is for another life, not ours. Not now.

We eat in silence, the only words between us 'pass the bread' or 'would you like some more wine'. When dinner is over Cal makes up some excuse about needing to work late, so I nod and agree. I tell him I will see him tomorrow morning. We part ways, not looking at each other, not kissing goodbye. Nothing. It is like we have gone cold, our only focus war. But it has to be this way. If we will ever have a chance again, we need to be apart for a while.

…

The next morning, I wake up in my room. Last night I decided to sleep here, because I didn't want to have an argument with Cal when he came back from his 'work'. I tried to not think of him sneaking out in the middle of the night to go to the tavern again, but I decided to let it go. If that is what he wanted to do, I couldn't stop him. I just hope, deep down, he went straight to sleep.

I meet Cal for breakfast, and we eat in silence again. Cal tells me how he organised a plane to take me anywhere I needed. I thanked him. He told me he sent a message to Farley and that she was expecting me. Right now, I can't wait to get back to them all. It is what I need. To see my parents, it has been too long. I need normalcy. Everything has gone downhill since they left.

When breakfast is finished, I tell Cal I need to go pack and I leave the room quickly.

…

 **Cal POV**

Mare leaves quickly after breakfast, that she doesn't even give me time to say anything. Ever since our last argument, everything has been awkward and tense. She leaves this afternoon, and from the way it is going, she will be leaving on a bad note. I don't know how to breach the subject, and she doesn't attempt to either. Maybe it is better left unsaid. Maybe we just need to have this time apart, to sort through everything.

I join my soldiers for a morning workout, needing to get away from the castle. The drills are a welcome relief, as we focus on our battle stances, attacks and one on ones. When we are done, I head up to have a shower, knowing well that Mare will be leaving soon. It sends something through me, a sense of urgency and regret. I push it down, knowing that there is no use in trying to change her mind. No use in having any sort of discussion that ends in her not leaving. We both need this. The mistakes we have both made, have led us to this place of distance. Between us. Just distance and regret.

After my shower, I expect Mare to be waiting for me, but she is not. She must be in her room. I get dressed, and leave to find her. Her room is empty, bags gone, bed fixed. Empty. A feeling of emptiness washes over me too, and I begin to regret my decision to let her go. Even if it is the right one.

…

 **Mare POV**

I place my bags in the family room, waiting for Cal to come down so I can say goodbye. I know the plane is waiting, and I know Cal has finished with his soldiers and training. Just a quick goodbye, and good luck, and I will be out of here. It won't be so hard, I keep telling myself. Lying to myself. I know it will be, because I have been dreading this moment the whole day. The goodbye. Cal comes down 5 minutes later, his hair still damp from the shower, and I can't keep my eyes on his. There is a fire burning within.

"You're already ready?" he asks, his eyes on my bags.

"I figured it was best" I say, not adding that this day has been the most awkward day of my life. For someone who is meant to be my fiancé, we sure are good at dodging the subject. I just can't take the arguing anymore, and I need to get away.

"You have to leave right now?" he asks, and I meet his eyes, something passing through us. A want, a need. A resolve.

"Yes" I say. "We need to be apart for a little while, and we need to focus on this war. Our relationship can wait" It's harsh, but true. It is not about us. Not now. "I am still your fiancé, and my feelings haven't changed…I just need time to focus on the fight. Not _our_ fights" he nods, not saying anything. I know he knows it is true. When did we become so weak.

"Will you let me know when you get there?" I nod.

"Of-course" I say. He walks towards me, taking my bags and moving with them to the soldier out the front of the door.

"Take these to the plane. Load them on. Tell the pilot she will be a few more moments" the soldier nods, walking away swiftly with my bags. I stand there, not knowing whether I should hug him, or just leave, but Cal makes that decision for me. He moves towards me again, taking me into him. He wraps his arms around me and I do the same, wrapping mine around his waist while resting my head on his chest. "I'll miss you" he says, and I close my eyes for a moment, just needing this for a little longer.

"I will miss you too" I reply. "Please stay safe, and don't do anything stupid. Wait for me and the Guard" I feel him nod.

"I will. Don't worry Mare" I sigh and pull away. He looks down at me, holding onto my arms, and bends his head to kiss me softly on my lips. I move into him, kissing him back. Our kiss is different this time, not as urgent and passionate as usual. It is just a soft, romantic kiss. One that says, until next time. He pulls away first, kissing my cheek too. I close my eyes at the feeling. Then I come back to reality, needing to get out of this room, away from him. Before I change my mind.

"Goodbye Cal" I say, kissing him once more on the cheek before I go. I don't look back, I just let my legs work fast, to get me away from him, and out of this room.

Away from the thing that has been slowly drowning me, and I never noticed.

 ****Hey Guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for your continued support and feedback. I will try to post another chapter tonight, and please be patient with the story. I don't want Cal/Mare shippers to freak out at this chapter. It is all part of my plan and has to happen.**

 **I'm sorry to those who are not liking the direction of the story. To clear up some confusion, Mare had to kiss Maven as part of the story. It was the only way I could get Cal and Mare to wake up to themselves. They are so in love, and that is ok, but their love is not typical. It is passionate and raw, but also full of flaws. Sometimes Mare forgets that a small kiss with Maven, could drive Cal insane, just for the mere fact that it is Maven. And we know how the brothers feel about each other.**

 **Cal getting drunk was also something I wanted to write, because I think everyone paints Cal as perfect, but he is far from it. Most princes/Kings use the fact they are royal to do what they want. I wanted Cal to try it for himself, so that we can see that he is human too. And a man. And men sometimes do stupid things like drink and get drunk and make out with random girls who just want to have someone who belongs to someone else. It was a getting even thing, something I can see Cal doing but then regretting.**

 **Mare confronting Isabella was written in because Mare is selfish. As much as we hate it, it is true. She does things for her own advance, and seeing this Isabella girl, was merely for the fact that she wants to know that Isabella is not a threat. Mare is selfish, especially when it comes to Cal. So I wanted to write her flaw, which would be to go and see who this girl is who kissed Cal. Why? Because she is impatient and jealous too. Just like Cal. Maybe a little insecure also. But she has never had to be, not until Theresa came along in the beginning and Isabella now. She sees what it must feel like for Cal, and I wanted to write it.**

 **The fact that Iris came one day early, shows that Maven was not exactly in on Iris' plan completely. Iris is a character which I need to explore further, because if she lied to Maven about when she would attack, what else is she hiding. Maven sees that too.**

 **Iris asked if Maven was unharmed to trick Maven into thinking she cares. She doesn't. Believe me. That is why when I explore her character, you will see what her motives are. And Maven was just a pawn. Maven notices this too, because she didn't do anything when Mare carved him back with an M. Maven is smart, Iris is smart. But they are both liars. So it is interesting to explore two liars trying to plan an attack together.**

 **I agree though. Maven is not perverted or obsessed. But he is, to me atleast, obsessed with having one up on his brother. He and Cal (and we saw this in Red Queen) had a rivalry. Maven was always jealous of the fact his father put all his attention on Cal, and that is the reason he obsesses over Mare. I don't think Maven actually loves Mare. But that is just me. As for Cal and Mare. I agree, Cal's main existence is not to love Mare, it is war and his people. Which is what I am hoping to explore more now that Mare is gone. But also, I do want to keep it romantic. Because I think Victoria forgets to write some of that stuff in. If their love is so epic, I don't think it should be cold. It should be passionate, and maybe my fanfiction is a little lovey, but it had to be for the sake of what I missed in the last three books.**

 **Either way, thank you for reading. I appreciate advice and feedback, which is why I read all of the reviews and all of the comments left. It is hard to keep every chapter interesting, and to write in detail is hard too, so maybe some of it I don't explain enough. Hopefully the above explained it better. It is hard to keep everyone happy, but in the end, I am writing this fanfiction to help fill some of the lonely days while I wait for War Storm. And to keep me active while writing my own book.**

 **Either way, enjoy this chapter, and thank you all for the feedback. Until next time.**

 **Tash xx**


	70. 70 - Family Portrait

**Chapter 70**

I arrive at the Scarlet Guard's base and am greeted by my brothers. Bree takes me into a massive bear hug, his muscles nearly cutting off my air supply. Tramy does the same, telling me that he missed me so much. I tell them the same. I also tease them for eating all of the Guard's food. They are big boys, tall, muscly and tanned from no doubt being outside all the time. Shade is last to greet me, as he takes me into a hug and whispers ' _Welcome home_ '. I close my eyes, home. I don't know where that is anymore, but I know it is not here. Not with the Scarlet Guard. It is and always will be with Cal and wherever my family are. Right now, everyone is scattered, and so is my heart.

"How is everything back at the castle?" Shade asks. I nod.

"Good. Cal says hi" I try to keep my voice light. Happy, so they don't notice. He nods.

"I miss that guy" Shade says, and I am taken aback by it. So are Tramy and Bree.

"I miss him. Oh how my heart beats for you dear Cal" Tramy mocks. Bree laughs, punching Tramy on the arm in agreeance. "Since when were you and Calore close? You never mentioned that?" Shade rolls his eyes. I do to, at the name Calore. You can hear in the way he says it that they are not quite on the same page as Shade.

"Leave him alone and be useful" I say, pointing towards my bags. "I want to see mom and dad" Shade nods, motioning for me to walk with him. I do. Tramy and Bree follow. We talk about what has been happening. We talk about how Clara is getting cuter and smarter by the day. She is attached to Shade and dad. That explains why she loves Cal too. Farley is good too, but apparently Shade has not been seeing much of her. She is always busy with the Guard, and usually only stops by for dinner before going back. I can hear in Shade's voice that it annoys him. Cameron is training along with Gisa, Kilorn and Maria. They are learning how to fight and protect themselves. I am glad to hear it all. Dad and Mom are good too. Dad is walking everyday and Mom is annoying Dad as usual. I laugh at that. Julien and Sara are here too, training the new bloods and keeping busy. I nod along, only interrupting when we reach the quarters where my family is staying.

"I want to be briefed after I see everyone" Shade nods.

"That was the Guard's plan anyway. Farley told me to bring you by when you are done saying hello" Shade opens the door to the large family room. The first person I see is Dad, sitting and watching a small black and white screen. He is clicking and looking at photos and words. He looks up when he hears us and the biggest smiles paint both of our faces. I run to him, and he is quite quick himself so we reach each other in an instant.

"Dad" I breathe into him. He kisses the top of my head, hugging me tight.

"My Mare" he says, breathing into my hair. "I have missed you" he says, and I nod, agreeing with him.

"Mare" I look up to see my mother holding linens. She throws them down instantly, running over to me. "Mare, you are back" she says as she takes me in her arms. She hugs tight, and she smells like roses. I inhale the smell, and she takes my hands in her soft hands. "Sit. I will make you something to eat"

"It's ok Mom. I need to…" she cuts me off.

"Non-sense. You can eat with your family before you go to speak with the Guard. We haven't done this in a while" She turns to Shade. "Call everyone together within the hour, I will have everything ready" She turns to Bree and Tramy. "Get another table and more chairs" she directs them as she heads off into the direction of the kitchen. It is a large set up, and from the look of it, everyone gets their own room and a family room. The Guard have set themselves up well. It seems their resources have flourished. I don't know where their finances have come from, but from the looks of it, they have someone powerful on their side.

My mother directs me to my room, as Bree places my bags down. She tells me to go and freshen up, shower and change and get ready for dinner. I agree, because I need a couple of moments for myself. Shade comes in shortly after, handing me a letter and a book and pen.

"It's from Cal" my heart drops. "You can write your reply in the book and I will have them send it to him. Make sure he knows you are safe" I hold the letter, clutching it tight.

"Ok" is all I say. Shade leaves me be, closing the door behind him. Although I said goodbye to Cal a couple of hours ago, we left it on a bad note. And now, I feel odd. I open the letter, reading it to myself.

 _Mare,_

 _I just wanted to make sure you arrived safe with the Guard. You don't have to reply, just have someone tell me you are safe._

 _I have envoys from the silver elite coming in the next few days to discuss various matters. The Samos family have sent resources to the Guard to ensure they have enough weapons for the war. We are also having more metals shipped to the castle for my men. I am hoping our front grows stronger, so that we are prepared for the next attack. Or our attack. I don't know which will come first._

 _I don't want you to worry about what is happening here. I have it all under control. Just promise me you will take care of yourself. Give my regards to your family and give Clara a hug for me. I miss her._

 _I miss you too Mare. Even though it has been only a short time, I can't help but hate the way we left it. Just know that I love you._

 _Cal._

…

 **Cal POV**

I open the letter that one of my guards brought over to me. It's the evening now, so it has been a couple of hours since I sent my letter to her. I can't help but feel nervous at its contents. Will she tell me to leave her alone, stop writing. I don't know. We didn't exactly leave on a good note.

 _Cal,_

 _Thank you for your letter. I am glad to hear we are on track. I noticed the Guard has better resources so I am guessing that was your doing. Especially, since you say the Samos' are sending metals for weapons. Thank you._

 _I know we left us on a bad note. I just don't want to argue anymore. This is for the best. For now._

 _It doesn't mean I wont come back. It doesn't mean I don't love you. I do. I love you and when this is all over, maybe we will have our happy ending, with less arguments and more living. But for now, we must be apart._

 _Please take care of yourself and don't do anything stupid. I know you want to dive head first into this war, but I don't want you fighting it without me. Be safe._

 _Love from your future wife._

I put the letter down and breathe a sigh of relief, and I can't help the grin that overtakes my whole face. Wife. That was all I needed to hear.


	71. 71 - Red General

**Chapter 71**

The next few days are a blur. The mornings I wake up confused as to where I am. I remember shortly after that I am no longer in the castle, but at the Guard's base. I have breakfast with the family, which my mother insists is important we do. Then I go for a run, and the property that the Scarlet Guard use as a new base is so large, it takes me 10 minutes to run to the initial gate, where the entrance is. After that I keep running, into the woods, trying to scope out exactly how far from Norta or the Lakelands we are.

When I get back, I train with Cameron and then it is lunch time, which I spend with my family. After lunch, I have to meet with Farley and Shade, to get an update on anything that affects our plans to kill Maven and Iris. Farley is in direct contact with the higher up generals in the guard, so she usually knows what is going on. The last few days have brought us nothing though. The end of the day is usually quiet. Dinner and then family time. After that its back to bed, waiting for another day. I sleep beside Gisa, and it almost feels like old times. All of us together again.

The last I heard from Cal was when I first arrived. After my letter back to him, he never replied, and since then I didn't want to be the one to initiate contact. So, we just left it at that. I don't know how long I will be here, or how long it will take to kill Maven and Iris, but I know that when the time comes, I want to be there. I want to be the one to kill him. It is all I can think about. All I have lost because of him. I just want this to be over. I just want to be normal again. That is the last thought I have, every night before I fall asleep.

…

One morning I find dad outside, reading an old worn book.

"Good morning" I say. Dad immediately looks at me, a big smile coming to his face. He looks so much healthier, so much…happier. I just can't believe how much has changed for him.

"Good morning my dear daughter" he says, and I can't help but laugh. Dad joins me. It's our running joke, at how mom keeps calling me her darling, her love. She feels guilty for me being out there, in this mess. Me being a massive part of the whole drama with Maven and Cal. I have gotten used to it. "Are you going for your run?" he asks, closing the book.

"I have to get out for a bit" I say, but dad nods.

"I know Mare. I understand completely" I smile, because he makes me feel safe. His voice, his smell, his smile. All of it, familiar. Dad knows I have been struggling with being away from Cal, and being on bad terms with him. I haven't told anyone about it, but he picked up on it the first day. "Have you heard from Cal, or the King? I don't even know what to call him" I laugh.

"Just call him Cal, I still can't wrap my head around the King part either" I say, and it is true. Cal is a King, and sometimes I forget the power he has. And the responsibility. "And… no I haven't. He is giving me space" Dad nods, and I can see him choosing his words wisely.

"Mare. I wouldn't worry too much. If you both love each other as much as you say you do, and Gisa tells me…" I frown at that. What exactly has she been saying. "…then you will work it out. Everything will fall into place. It has to". He takes my hand, squeezing tight. "Now go for your run, and when you come back, help your father hang up those photos your mother has been bugging me to put up for months".

I laugh, squeezing my dad's hand back. "I suddenly have something else to do" I joke, and my worries take a back seat for just a moment.

…

 **2 weeks later – Cal POV**

Maven and Iris have disappeared. No one can find them. Not my generals, not the Guard. No one. We have spent the last 2 weeks training, waiting for operatives to tell us their location, preparing ourselves. I have especially been focused on my training because it is my way of forgetting about Mare. We haven't spoken the whole time, and I haven't tried to reach out either. I want her to have her space. We need it.

"Cal. This is for you" Evangeline comes into my office, not even knocking. She places down a large box.

"What is it?" I ask, not quite expecting anything and definitely not knowing what it could be.

"I don't open your mail. That's the help's job" she flicks her hair over her shoulder. I roll my eyes. Evangeline, Volo and Ptolemus have been helping me train my soldiers and they have sent supplies to the guard. Helping us be the best and strongest that we can be. When the time comes we will need it. I haven't forgotten what Volo has done, but for now, I have to resist the urge to kill him.

"How is Elane settling in?" I ask. Evangeline rolls her eyes and I laugh. "Not so easy living with the person you love, is it?" Evangeline scoffs.

"I used to think you and Mare were ridiculous for always fighting with each other, but… now I see its not so easy to live with someone who tries their hardest to fight you on everything. Like the other day, she wanted to join the soldiers in training, and I said no. Now we aren't talking" Evangeline rambles, and I have to cover my mouth, to keep her from seeing me laugh. "Stop smirking" she says. I chuckle.

"Like I said, not so easy" she scoffs again. Her eyes go to the box, and I decide it is best I open it. When I do the first thing I see is a mask, a black mask that would cover most of the face. The next thing I see is a costume, dark leather pants, a white button up shirt and a military style jacket, with gold buttons down the front. I pull it out and stare. It looks like the outfits I used to wear when I was a prince.

"What the hell" Evangeline says for the both of us. I see a card down the bottom of the box, and I pull it out. After I finish reading it, I hand the card to Evangeline, and the smile that takes over her face is frightening.

 _Suit up, we found them._

 _\- Farley_

…

 **Gisa POV**

No one really tells me anything, but I pick up on conversations when they don't think I am listening. I know that they have found Maven and Iris. Not only that, I know that they are crashing a masquerade ball that Maven and Iris are throwing for Silver Elite. They are trying to get them to support their war, gather more soldiers, gather weapons. I am guessing they are weak for now. If they succeed, I am frightened to see how the war will end.

Mare and Caleb are crashing the ball. The reason being, because we know Maven won't hurt Mare, if he figures out who she is. She will be wearing a mask but that might fail. Caleb is someone Mare has been hanging around since she got here and he is going with her because he refused to let her go alone. I don't know what is happening between them, but they have gotten close. I can see the way he looks at her, like he likes her. I don't think she feels the same way. Maven and Iris won't recognise Caleb. So that is why he is going with her. Or at least, that's what he kept using as his excuse.

"Gisa!" Mare calls. I turn around to see her walking towards me, Caleb next to her. I roll my eyes.

"Hey" I say, uninterested. I was heading to get some lunch, hoping I could avoid them both. Mare frowns.

"We were just heading to lunch too" she says, grabbing me under the arm to walk with me. Caleb walks beside Mare and I want to tell him to leave her alone for once. When we get to lunch, Caleb offers to go and get the food, if we find a spot to eat. The good thing about this base, is that there is an old school, and a cafeteria. You take your food and you come and choose somewhere to eat. The house we are staying in is not a far walk from here, so I was hoping I wouldn't run into anyone. "Are you ok Gisa?" Mare asks. "You have been ignoring me for a week now, and I don't know what I have done" I roll my eyes.

"How is Cal, Mare?" I ask, and I regret the words instantly. I shouldn't broach the subject to bluntly, but I cant help it. She blinks, confused for a moment, before she looks over to Caleb and gets the point I was making.

"I knew it" she says, fidgeting in her seat. "Caleb is my friend, and Cal is my fiancé. I am allowed to have friends Gisa". I roll my eyes again.

"Friends shouldn't spend every waking hour together. You go for runs with him, you train with him, you eat with him. What's next Mare? You going to start sleeping with him?" I want to hurt her, and I don't know why. I guess I am just angry that all of this, the war, the hiding, is because she plays with people's minds. Maven and Cal. Now Caleb. She flinches, and I feel only a little bad about what I said. Mare doesn't respond immediately. She just nods slowly.

"If that is what you think about me Gisa, then you should be ashamed of yourself" Mare gets up and walks out of the room. Caleb comes back shortly after, placing the three trays down. He had them balanced one on top of the other.

"Where is Mare?" he asks, looking around. I look up at him, analysing what it is about him that makes her want to spend so much time with him. What makes him so special. He is tall, dark hair, tanned skin, muscly, fit. He is good looking, and I admit I did think that when I first met him, but now he is just irritating. He is a general with the Guard, a soldier, like my brothers. But I just don't have patience for him or anyone new.

"She left" I say, again cold. He frowns but sits across from me, pushing a tray towards me. The third tray, Mare's tray, he pushes to the side.

"I know you don't like me, and I don't know why. But I care about your family, and Mare. I care about this war and we are on the same side" I pick at my food, taking small bites. I want to tell him that I don't care about his excuses, I just don't trust the guy.

"She is engaged. To Cal. The King. You know that right?" he nods.

"I know" he says, his jaw twitching slightly.

"Well then you know that nothing can happen between you both. As much as you want it too. You see what happens to guys who fall for my sister, they end up starting wars, and going crazy. I don't know why. And I don't know what it is about her that makes her so…desirable…but you have to get that out of your head" he smirks.

"I'm not in love with your sister. I've only known her a short time" he says, but I laugh.

"Keep telling yourself that. I get it, she is strong, brave, powerful. Attractive to some. But she is taken. And if Cal finds out that you are trying to get with her, he will kill you. And my money is on him" Caleb smiles.

"Its nice that you protect your sister, and it is nice that you protect Cal" he says Cal with distain. I can tell he hates the King. Most reds do. "But I am not forcing your sister into anything. And we are just friends. I am a General Gisa. I have been ordered to protect her. That is why we are spending so much time together" he takes a bite of his food, as I push mine around the plate. He may have been ordered to protect her, but I can see that his orders are becoming something else to him.

"Just remember, she belongs to someone else" I stand up, taking my tray with me. "Thank you for lunch" I say before I walk away. I can't help but feel a pair of eyes burning into my back as I walk away.

…

 **** Hey Guys, I am sorry for the late chapter. I am sorry for not being present.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this one at least. I have added the new character Caleb because I have some plans for him and it means my story can last a little longer. I also wanted to explore the Guard, and the higher up generals that started this movement of equality for reds and silvers.**

 **The masquerade ball will be interesting, and I have already started writing it. Do you think Maven and Iris will recognise Cal or Mare? What do you think will happen with Caleb, Mare and Cal when they come face to face? Will Maven and Iris gain the support of the Silver Elite? What do you think about Gisa's new attitude? She seems to be a little angry at Mare, and I don't blame her. This is kind of Mare's fault.**

 **Leave your thoughts and comments. The reviews help me want to write, and when they slow down, I forget about the story haha oops. I also like talking to you guys, its like a little family even after 70 chapters.**

 **Until next time. Tash xx**


	72. 72 - Another problem

**Chapter 72**

Maybe I shouldn't be so hard on Gisa, but her attitude towards me, and Caleb has been ice cold. I don't know what I did to deserve that from her. She hasn't been herself, ever since she was taken by Maven and manipulated by Theresa. She has been distant and angry. But I can't make excuses for what she has said. I haven't done anything wrong. I don't see Caleb that way, I see him more as a friend. And a distraction. After everything, it is what I needed.

We all sit down for dinner, and Maria and Kilorn join us tonight.

"How was everyone's day?" my mother asks, looking around the table with a big smile on her face. She serves the mash potato to each of us. This, to her, is the best thing. All of us together. She doesn't see the scowl on Gisa's face, or the side eye I keep throwing her. Bree and Tramy of course are happy. They are already digging into their plates, and nothing seems to phase them. Shade and Farley are here too, happy, smiling at each other as Farley feeds Clara on her high chair.

"My day was great" Bree says. "I met a girl, who is playing hard to get, but I think she likes me" he winks at me, and I can't help but laugh.

"Is she playing hard to get or never going to get her" Tramy slaps the table, laughing loud.

"Ha! Sucked in" he says, as Bree throws him a look. Dad even laughs. Gisa's mouth twitches, but she doesn't give in.

"That's enough" mom says, pointing the mash potato spoon at us. I smirk, and eat the peas on my plate. "Mare" she says, bringing my attention to her. "Are you excited about Cal coming to base" I almost choke on my food.

"Whaa…what?" I look at Farley instantly, because she knows everything and she would have and should have told me. She smiles slightly, an apologetic look on her face.

"Sorry, I was going to tell you, but I just didn't have the time today" I hold up my hand.

"Something like that you should have told me the minute you found out" I put down my fork, suddenly not hungry.

"Scared your new boyfriend will find out about your old boyfriend" Bree laughs, trying to make a joke. No one laughs. "It was a joke, sorry" he says putting his hands up in defeat.

"I'm sorry Mare. We told Cal about Maven and Iris, and the Guard thinks it's a good idea to send him in aswell. He is strong Mare, and we need him to succeed. If all goes wrong, the Silver Elite will choose Cal over Maven and Iris. He is our last hope incase the masquerade ball goes well and they actually recruit" she is rambling, but I stand up, pushing my chair back.

"I wanted him out of this. I want him safe. And you go ahead and make a decision without even consulting me" Im pissed now.

"No offense Mare, but you don't get to decide these sorts of things. This isn't your war. You aren't the leader of it". My heart pounds. I push away from the table, needing to leave this room. "He arrives tomorrow morning Mare. So get over it by then. We have work to do!" she calls out after me. I hear my mother upset and telling Farley not to argue with me. I hear Shade defend Farley. I leave the room, the house. Just needing to get away.

…

 **Cameron POV**

Its morning time, and when I head over to the Barrow household, I can feel the tension the minute I walk through the door. Mare is sitting on her own, twirling a knife in her hand. She is looking at the wall, a pissed off look on her face. Mr and Mrs Barrow keep throwing each other looks, and Bree and Tramy are quiet for once. Gisa is nowhere to be seen, and Shade and Farley I am guessing are with the generals. As usual. Maria told me it would be best to stay away from their family today, but didn't tell me the specifics. I walk over to Mare.

"What is all this about?" I ask, pointing around the room. Mare just throws me a look.

"Nothing important. Cal is arriving soon" I scoff.

"You're kidding" I say, but by the look she gives me, she is not. It's not that she doesn't look happy for him to be here, more worried. About what I don't know.

"You can come with me" she says, and grabs my arm to pull me out of the room. We walk to the entrance of the base, and she brings me up to speed on everything. I cant believe that Farley didn't give her a heads up, and I do agree Mare has every right to be angry about that. Mare is always trying to protect Cal, but she forgets he is stronger than all of us. She needs to worry about her own life more than his.

"I just, I hate having to worry about him. I just want him to survive this all" I throw her a look. I know exactly what she wants and thinks. She thinks she wont survive this whole war, and by making sure Cal doesn't fight it, when it is all over, he gets to live. She doesn't realise that Cal is doing the exact same thing for her. They are so set on sacrificing themselves for one another that they don't realise they will both end up dead because of it.

"Mare!" Caleb comes running towards us, wearing his soldiers uniform, without the jacket. He is wearing a black t-shirt, which fits him well, and black army boots. His pants are standard issue, camo pants. Mare is wearing the exact same thing basically. I look at Caleb, and I can't help but feel something in my gut. I push it aside. "Hey Cameron" he says, smiling at me. I smile back, pushing my hair to the side, because I feel like it looks ugly or wrong. "Where are you headed this early? I thought we could go for our run?" he looks at Mare with this expression, and I realised a couple of days ago what it was. Attraction. He is attracted to Mare. Mare is cold though, and I don't think she realises.

"Umm… actually Cal is arriving today" Mare says, and I can see by his face that he didn't know. Even as a General. That surprises me. He places his hands across his chest, and his muscles tense under the strain. I can see he is pissed.

"I didn't know that" he says, jaw tense too.

"Neither did I" Mare says, sounding sad. "I don't know why they are hiding things from us" I look between them, both so angry and confused.

"Maybe because you would have argued against it. Both of you" I regret saying the last part, because it makes it awkward and seems like I am assuming Caleb would argue for Cal not to be here. Mare on the other hand would argue for other reasons. To keep him safe. Caleb just because he wants Mare to himself. Or so I think.

"Look we have to…" Mare starts to say to Caleb, but he interrupts.

"I'll join you" he says, and Mare's face drops, and a couple of "ahhs" and "umms" start to pass her lips.

"Ok" she says, smiling. We all start to walk towards the entrance of the base, and I can see Mare is tense. So tense, she doesn't say anything the whole way.

…

 **Cal POV**

We land not too far from the entrance of their base. Farley sent us the details, and I was surprised by how far they actually are from Norta and the Lakelands. I wouldn't have been able to find them. I decided to not tell anyone that I have left the castle, only Evangeline knows. Not even her brother and father. She decided to keep it that way, because she didn't want the drama of explaining where I am. And to leave the kingdom vulnerable. Who would have thought, Evangeline and I are…friends. It makes me laugh deep down inside. Her brother and father on the other hand, I still want to kill.

I take my backpack, placing it over one shoulder. 2 of my soldiers flank me, and we walk and talk toward the entrance. I see a tall guy first, wearing soldier's clothes. He is tall, built and young. He carries himself like a soldier would. When he notices me, his face changes? He looks…angry. I only then notice 2 girls beside him, one of them is Cameron, and the look on her face is that of relief. Relief to see me, who would have thought. Finally, my eyes rest on her. Mare. Her hair is loose, and I remember the feeling of running my hands through it. Our eyes meet, and I feel a sudden rush of warmth pass my veins. The soldier beside her, watches her expression, as she swallows hard when she looks at me too.

…

 **Cameron POV**

Mare stops and we stop beside her. Cal and Mare just stare at each other, and I can feel the tension between Caleb and Cal already. Caleb throwing daggers at Cal. Cal has his backpack slung over one shoulder, a white V-neck t-shirt and all black camo pants. He looks like a soldier in his own right, but more than that. He looks like a King who fights his own battles. I smile at that. I respect that.

Cal stands straighter when he sees Caleb size him up, and they are evenly matched, but Cal is just a little more refined. A born and bred soldier. His attention is moved when Mare breaks into a run, towards Cal. Cal drops the backpack, as Mare jumps into his arms, her legs going around his waist as Cal lifts her up and half spins and half walks with her in his arms. It looks almost effortless, like she weighs nothing. She clings onto him, and whispers something to him. Cal looks past her shoulder, his eyes never leaving Caleb, scrutinising why his eyes are on his girl. Cal already knows how Caleb feels, because he is a guy himself. And it's obvious to everyone except Mare.

…

 **Cal POV**

"I missed you" she whispers to me, and I don't let go of her waist, my arms wrapped around her. I don't take my eyes off of the soldier with Cameron, because I can see his face. Anger, and …jealousy. It burns him, to see her… with me. I curse in my mind, because already in 3 weeks, she has been exposed to him. I just hope there are no feelings there, on Mare's part. From her reaction, and her not letting me go, I think it is ok.

"I missed you too baby" She moves away from my shoulder, to face me. Her face, full lips, brown eyes. All familiar. I can't help but move forward, my lips needing to touch hers. We are interrupted by a loud cough. Mare pulls back, giving me a small smile. "Later" I say, as I put her down.

The soldier moves forward, and Cameron scrambles to join him. "Your Majesty" he says, and by his tone, I already want to punch him in the throat, so he can't speak again. He says it in a condescending way. The way people say it, when they hate the crown and everything I stand for.

"This is Caleb, he is a General with the guard" Mare talks fast, and I can see she is trying to diffuse the situation. He holds out his hand, and I take it. He squeezes tight, and so do I. When we let go, he steps aside, and Cameron comes forward. I take her into a hug, and she doesn't flinch. She squeezes back. I'm surprised how far we have come too. Everything is going well, except for the fact that this Caleb character will have to stay away from Mare. That and the fact that I can't help my skin from burning up, the fire within me exploding because he looks at her the way he does. I can tell, this isn't the last I see of Caleb. And I can tell he will be a problem. Another one.


	73. 73 - Lion's Den

**Chapter 73**

Cal picks up his backpack, and we walk back towards my house. Farley gave us clear instructions to bring him to the main base, but I figure he can at least say hi to my parents before we are bombarded with information from the higher ups. Cal grabs my hand as we walk, and I can't help the feeling I get in my stomach. I can't believe how much I missed him. I thought I was doing fine, but I realise I will always need him here with me.

"How was your flight?" Cameron asks, walking beside me. Caleb is on the far left. He hasn't said a word, and is keeping his eyes straight ahead.

"It was fine. The Guard has you all further than I thought" Cal replies to Cameron. She nods. Before she can reply, Caleb chimes in.

"It's to stop your kind from attacking us" I almost gasp at his boldness. Cal doesn't say anything, he just turns his head, analysing Caleb.

"I wouldn't do that" Cal answers, trying to stay calm. I can feel his hand start to get warmer. He is trying his best not to take the bait. I have never known Caleb to be so…cold.

"That's what you say…." Caleb starts but I cut him off.

"Enough!" I say, quick and loud. Cal looks at me, trying to figure out my outburst, and so does Caleb. But I cant deal with the drama, the moment Cal arrives. I just want a moment of peace. "Can I talk to you please?" I say to Caleb. "Privately?" Cal wants to say something, but thinks better of it. Caleb nods once, and I walk back a little. "You guys go ahead, we will catch up". Cal hesitates for a moment, before Cameron grabs his wrist, pulling him away.

"What is it Mare?" Caleb asks, coming close. He is standing too close.

"What the hell are you doing? What is your problem?" I am angry. I won't lie. The fact that he is being so rude and questionable around Cal is not making this situation any easier.

…

 **Cameron POV**

I pull Cal away, and his wrist is hot under my touch. I am guessing this is what they mean by the burning crown. The King who controls fire, feels like fire.

Mare is talking to Caleb, and Cal and I can't help but look back. "What do you think they are talking about?" Cal asks. I can tell he is uncomfortable, but he doesn't want to make a scene. He has to be a King, and King's don't react impulsively. We keep walking, as he tries to not look back. I do but.

Mare is yelling at Caleb, her arms swaying up in the air. Caleb moves closer to her, saying something. He grabs her wrist, but she pulls it away. She steps back. Cal looks this time, and stops when he sees Caleb reaching for her face. He puts his hand to her cheek, but again she pulls back. Shaking her head. "Don't Cal" I say, warning him not to react.

"What the hell does he think he is doing?" he asks, his jaw tense. He says the words between gritted teeth and the fire I felt suddenly burns. I can feel a rush of heat pass me, like in summer, when the humidity is all over you.

"Let her deal with it" I say. Cal looks like he wants to approach them but Mare says something that causes Caleb to pull away from her. Cal stops, and I am beside him in an instant. Caleb takes another step, and they share a couple of more words. His face suddenly turns angry as he tries to explain something to her. She looks shocked at his words, and in an instant he turns on his heel and leaves her, standing there. He is coming towards us, but passes without saying a word. Before he leaves though, he gives Cal a look. And I know it well. It is a look of pure hate.

I suddenly wonder what Mare said to make him so angry.

…

 **Mare POV**

The rest of the walk to my house is awkward. And tense. Cal hasn't asked me what happened with Caleb, and I don't mention it. I still cant believe his reaction to everything. The hurt and the anger. I didn't know it would matter to him so much.

 _'_ _Cal and I are engaged. I am going to marry him'_ I said. He looked at me in shock horror, then at my ring.

 _'_ _Engaged? To a silver? Are you out of your mind?! Do you actually think he cares about you more than his own people, his crown'._ He really does hate Cal. And I don't know why. I would be surprised if he speaks to me again.

"Mare? Did you hear what I said?" Cal asks again, bringing me back to reality.

"Huh? What" I must have zoned out.

"There are more important things to worry about. I'm sure he will get over it" Cal says, and I don't miss the hurt in his voice. He thinks I am thinking about Caleb. And I wont lie, I was, but not for the reason Cal is thinking.

"I told him we were engaged, and he got angry" Cameron walks faster.

"I'm going to leave you guys too it. I need to go and do something else. Be anywhere else" I go to tell her to stay, but she runs off, leaving Cal and I close to home, but so far from each other.

"Maybe he is angry because he has feelings for you" I go to argue that, but he interrupts. "it's obvious. I saw it immediately. He cares about you, hates me, and no doubt hates silvers and royalty" I frown. "It happens Mare. I am used to it. My whole life. A red either loves me or hates me. They all have their reasons". Its true, because I hated him when I first met him. I didn't know him. If Caleb only got to know Cal, just like Cameron, and Farley. My brothers. They would see who he really is. A good man. And a great King.

"I don't want to hurt anyone" I say, genuinely sad that I may have given him the wrong impression. He was assigned to protect me. And I never made him believe that we could be anything. We talked for hours, yes. And I know all about him. But its only been 3 weeks. Caleb is my friend. Cant he see that.

"He is a grown man. He will move past it" I nod, not quite believing Cal.

"Are you ready to see my parents, and brothers?" I cant help but smile. Needing to change the subject.

"All the training and preparation in the world to be a King, never equipped me for an hour with your family" I punch his arm, laughing. Its true. My brothers are beasts, and my dad is a tough cookie. Soft on the inside when you get to know him. My mother has a crush on Cal, I can see it in the way she looks at him. With respect, and admiration. Gisa, well I don't know. She likes Cal, but with her attitude towards me, who knows how this will go. I decide to get in and out quick. As quick as we can.

I really hope Cal is prepared. I reach behind me, and grab his hand, squeezing tight. He slaps my ass, and I squeal, punching my hand back and getting him in the leg. He jumps back, groaning. He grabs my wrist, and pushes up against me, whispering in my ear. "Do you get your own room?" he asks, and I cant help but feel a sudden change of direction. Desire. I push it aside, needing to get through this first. I kick my leg back, telling him to back off. If my brother saw him so close, they would probably rip his head off.

I open the door, walking straight into the lions den. With Cal the meat I will use to feed the lions within.

 ***Please review, like and follow. I hope you enjoyed this chapter xx**


	74. 74 - Ours, just ours

**Chapter 74**

Dad is reading the paper when we enter the house, and mom is making breakfast. They must have been waiting for us to arrive to eat, since we are having breakfast so late. My mom is scrambling eggs when she turns towards the door. Her eyes immediately go to Cal, and she smiles wide.

"Oh you're here" she says, her voice just a little higher than usual. She pours the eggs into a plate, and places the pan down. She goes to stand by my father, analysing Cal and I. "Lovely to see you again ah…Ca..your majesty…"

Cal quickly interrupts. "Please, call me Cal" I can sense how awkward he is. Meeting my parents, who he should technically be showing respect to, however because he is the King, they need to show respect to him. I almost laugh. At the fact I happened to bring home a boyfriend, or fiancé for that matter, who is the King of Norta.

"Cal" my mum says, testing it out. "Cal, I hope you are hungry. I am almost finished breakfast. Please take a seat" my mum, points over to the table, which is set already.

"Here, let me take your bag" I say, grabbing it from him and putting it on the couch. My father stands, and Cal walks over to him.

"Mr Barrow. Good to see you again" he says, reaching out his hand. My father eyes him, and takes his hand in his. I am afraid of what he will say, but a small smile reaches my dads face.

"Call me Daniel" my dad says, and I smile.

"And you can call me Ruth!" mum calls. I laugh.

"And you can call me hungry" I say, seriously regretting not eating something before I went to meet Cal. Suddenly Bree and Tramy waltz in, yawning and still in their pyjama bottoms. "Put on a shirt Bree. Tramy! What the hell!" They smirk as they both eye Cal. They take their seats, picking bacon off the plates mom already put on the table. They obviously don't care about how they look, or the fact that Cal is here.

"Your majesty" Bree says, pretending to bow in his seat. He smirks, as dad shakes his head at them both.

"Your lordship" Tramy chimes in, also bowing his head. I shake my head, as Cal smiles. I go to say something, to tell them off for being so stupid, but Cal interrupts.

"You're assholes" he says, bowing at them both. I freeze, not knowing what to say. Suddenly, my brothers and dad let out loud laughs, Bree knocking Tramy on the shoulder as if to say that was a good one. I look at mom, who is smiling at the fact Cal joined in, not afraid to give it back to my brothers. I swear, I almost die where I stand.

"I like you" Bree says, pointing his bacon at Cal. "Mare, you are so rude. Offer Cal a seat" I go to say something, but Bree keeps going. "Cal, I would recommend thinking long and hard about this one" The bacon is suddenly pointed at me. "She is a lot of work"

"A lot" Tramy chimes in. I scoff. I see what they are doing, trying to make Cal awkward, trying to embarrass me. I just smile, pushing Cal to the seat at the other head of the table. Dad is on the other side. Cal sits, and I sit next to him. He smiles at me, as if to say its ok. He expected a hard time from my family. I smile back, apologising in advance.

My mom places the final plates in front of us, toast, eggs, butter and potatoes from the oven. A feast. She goes to Cal first, placing food all over his plate, so that it is stacked. Every now and then she slaps Tramy's hand away from the food. "Wait your turn" she says, while she finishes piling his plate. I try to steal bacon off Cal's plate, but she slaps my hand too.

"Hey, I'm hungry" I complain.

"Wait your turn" I frown licking my fingers trying to get the little bit of flavour off. My stomach growls. Once my mom is finished plating, she gives us a little look, which we know means its our turn. Bree, Tramy and I are already reaching, taking food left, right and centre. Dad just chuckles to himself. Halfway through our meal I realise Gisa is not here. Mom just frowns when I ask, saying she went to hang out with Kilorn and Maria. She is avoiding me.

"So Cal" Bree starts "what's it like being King? You get all the girls, free stuff?" I laugh. Only Bree would think about girls and free stuff. He could never run a country.

"Being King is not all its made out to be, I can tell you that" Cal smiles, taking small bites of his food. Bree frowns, not taking Cal's answer.

"But you do get girls? Weren't you engaged to someone else, before my sister? I saw you kissing her on TV that time" I groan.

"Really Bree?" I ask, not wanting to talk about Theresa. She wasn't exactly a fond memory. Dad coughs and my mom warns Bree too.

"What? It's true. Now you two are engaged. Just seems a little fast" he challenges Cal, waiting for a reaction. "Or are you just someone who moves from girl to girl, and when you get bored…"

"Shut up Bree" I say, getting angry. This is not what I wanted to hear. It hurts.

"Just asking a question Mare" he says, acting all innocent but I know he is testing Cal.

"Well stop asking stupid questions before I shut you up" I say it between gritted teeth.

"Mare" my mother warns.

"Ruth, she is right. Bree, shut it" dad joins in, defending me. I suddenly feel a flutter in my chest, a large soft spot for dad, and the fact he is defending Cal and I. Bree doesn't say another word, and suddenly the room is tense.

"Yes, I was engaged" Cal starts. My brothers both look up at him, and so do my parents. I keep my eyes down, not wanting to see their expressions. This couldn't get any worse. "I made many mistakes in my life…but Mare is not one of them" I look up at Cal, because what he is saying requires me to see his expression. He is looking straight into my father's eyes, trying to convince him that he is right for his daughter. I feel a sudden pride for the way Cal can control a room. All eyes and attention on him. "I love your daughter" he says to my parents. "Your sister" he reiterates to my brothers. "I may not be your first choice for her, and I admit myself, she deserves so much better than me" I almost say something, but Cal grabs my hand, squeezing tight, never breaking eye contact with my father. "But one thing I can promise you, is that I will protect her, care for her, love her and be there for her. Whenever she needs me to be. If she doesn't want to be with me, she can leave. She knows that. All I want to do, is to make her happy". I look over to my mom, who is looking at Cal like she worships the ground he stands on. "Like I said, I have made many mistakes in my life… but" Cal looks at me finally. "Mare is the one thing I got right".

…

 **Bree POV**

I don't know what to say. For the first time, everyone in the Barrow household is rendered speechless. Mare looks like she is about to cry from happiness, so does mom. Dad looks like he wants to sit with Cal and have a beer. Even Tramy looks impressed. I admit. I didn't trust this guy at first. I probably still don't. But I can see in the way he looks at Mare, that he genuinely…loves her. Would die for her. I have never been in love, but I am guessing it makes you do stupid things. And I know they have done stupid things for each other. Things I will never understand.

Dad breaks the silence first. "Mare didn't do so bad herself" he says, and I see Mare beam at dad's approval. My parents, for all their worrying, warmed up to the idea of the King with their daughter. I just hope he is true to his word.

"Just take care of her" Tramy says as I wait for the punchline. But he doesn't say anything more. He believes him. Mare looks at me, eyeing me. She moves her eyes to Cal, as if to say do something. Say something Bree. I just shake my head slowly. Only for her. She frowns. I don't want to disappoint my sister, but I can't just accept everything so easily. I am the stubborn Barrow. After Mare.

We all resume eating, and talking. Dad and Cal talk about the war, dad giving him advice. Tramy joins in, telling Cal what he should do with the soldiers, in order to push lakelanders out. I don't join in, although sometimes I am tempted. We fought in the war, we know what it is like. Cal doesn't. My brother and father are stupid if they think he cares about their opinion.

"You think multiplying the troops on the border, is a better option than spreading them through the country side?" Cal asks, and Tramy nods. Dad grunts.

"I heard they have begun sending war ships, bringing more soldiers to the ports, to spread through the country side" Dad says, no doubt hearing this through the grapevine.

"Where do you hear these things old man?" Tramy says to Dad. He grunts louder this time.

"Boy, I fought in the war. I have friends in places" Tramy laughs.

"You are under the guard's protection and control. Who do you even know here?" Tramy asks, and dad smiles.

"Don't you worry about who I know" Dad says, and I smile at that. Dad is a smart man, and cunning when he needs to be. I get that from him.

"I think you should attack early. Why waste time on the side-lines, waiting for the other side to make a move. There has been no progress with that. Go in, small group, and weaken them. Attack their resources first, burn their crops, burn their boats. Starve them. Sacrifice a few good men, for the overall result" Dad looks at me when I say these things, half agreeing, half appalled. Tramy is more appalled. Mare looks like she is thinking about it, but Cal, doesn't agree.

"I don't want to send my men on a suicide mission" he says, his voice low.

"You sent us on a suicide mission, now it's the silvers turn to sacrifice themselves" I say, and Mare looks like she is going to say something, but Cal holds his own. I like that about him. He doesn't rely on Mare to pull him out, or to save him. He stands on his own, even when the odds are against him.

"That's why after I'm done with the guard's mission, I will be attacking the lakelanders. I will only take a few men, and all of those men, can't die. They're healers" My mother gasps. And Mare straightens.

"What?" she says, her voice higher than expected. "That's…"

"Suicide" I answer. Cal doesn't look at Mare, even though she has turned her whole body towards him.

"Not if we can get out of there" Cal starts, but Mare shakes her head.

"If Cal. Key word. If" Mare repeats. He doesn't say anything, as he is still looking at my dad. I can tell my father agrees. The good of the many outweighs the good of the one. If he goes in with healers, he sacrifices no one. Only person that can die is…Cal. Woah. It takes me a second to realise what this means.

"It won't come to that Mare" he says, finally looking at her. Mare stares at him, and he stares back. I see something pass between the two, and the room suddenly gets warmer. The hairs on my arms raising. The lights flicker. Mare's arms are suddenly veiny. And by veiny, I mean bolts of lightning mark her arms, like veins. I see the light pass her forearm, as she takes deep breaths.

"You're not doing it Cal. No" she says, and it suddenly gets awkward. A fight between them, right in front of us. I don't know what to say, and neither do my parents or Tramy. We just sit, watching them both. Feeling the heat from Cal and the hair rise on our forearms from Mare. Fire and Lightning, threatening to take over the whole house.

"This war has to end Mare. Your brother is right. It's time to make a sacrifice" he sounds sad, genuinely. As if the burden is too much to bear.

"You have made a sacrifice. Don't listen to Bree" she throws a look my way, as if to say this is my fault. But I can tell Cal already had this planned. "You were a soldier since you could walk. You were on the front line. You fought amongst reds" she looks at me. "Bet you didn't know that Bree. Bet it was easy to pretend you knew his life before even asking the question" I throw my hands up, as if to say I am not part of this. Leave me out of it. She turns back to Cal. "You have given everything, but you need to be a King now. We need you as King. I need you as King. Who else can rule the way you do. No one" Cal sighs.

"If I can end the war, there will be no need for a ruler. A King" Mare gets up abruptly, pushing her chair back. It screeches against the tiles.

"No!" she yells, her arms against the table as she gets in his face. "No. I mean it Cal. If you do this. If you make this decision, then get out of my life" Mare looks to be on the verge of tears, and Cal looks genuinely taken aback by her mood. So do I. Mare rarely cries.

"Mare" my mother warns. But Mare doesn't listen.

"I refuse to go through all of this" she motions around the room. "the fights, the war, the loss, pain. I refuse to go through all of it, just to end up not getting a happy ending. That is what I am fighting for!" she yells. "I thought you were fighting for the same thing!". He puts his head down, looking exhausted. Part of me thinks he doesn't believe he could have a happy ending. It makes me…sad. To see the trauma of being a prince, a royal, and now a King. And still not seeing an end game. For me, I see a wife and kids. Not yet, but one day. Isn't that what we all live for.

"I'm trying Mare. I'm trying to be fair. To save lives. To send my men back home to their families" he looks drained. "I just can't keep burying innocent people. I can't keep stamping letters to their families, saying that they died protecting the Kingdom. My Kingdom. I can't keep thinking of all the men that I, my father, his father before him, sent to die. I just can't. I don't want to be the reason someone doesn't get to go home". My hands suddenly go to reach for him, like I would my own brother, but I pull back. I never realised. I never realised how hard it would be to make decisions, that could be wrong. Or right. Either way, the guilt, the waiting. Must tear a man apart. "I don't deserve a happy ending Mare" Cal finishes.

I look over to Tramy, who looks down, solemn. Not knowing what to say. My father too, thinks about the words Cal has just said. Mare looks defeated, her arms still on the table, standing over Cal. She is breathing hard, holding back tears, or sobs. Something is going to overtake her. My mother…is crying. Tears streaming down her face, but no sound escapes her. She looks hollow in the moment. As though the pain is too much, she is numb. None of us realised the sorrow Cal carried around. And I can't help the guilt I feel for judging what I didn't know. Dad speaks up, after a long while.

"We are all human, Son. And we all do the best we can, with what we are given. I fought in the war, and I almost died protecting Norta. My sons fought in the war, and they almost died protecting Norta. Maybe at the time, it wasn't a Kingdom we wanted to save, but I can say now, that if I had to fight again, I would certainly fight for the Kingdom that you have created" Cal's eyes become full, but I can see him refuse to shed a tear. Mare looks over to Dad. "Don't punish yourself for a war created by men with more hate in their heart than love. Don't punish yourself for having to pick up the pieces of a broken Kingdom…and don't punish your future, for the fear of not deserving it"

…

 **Mare POV**

After breakfast, after the talk, after everything, I tell Bree and Tramy to take Cal to meet with Shade, Farley and the Guard. Cal tries to speak to me, but I tell him I have to do some things, and we will talk later. Everything he said, everything he was planning, hurts too much to deal with now. Knowing he planned on sacrificing himself, after this. While I was away. It is enough to make me doubt everything. Why be engaged to someone, who doesn't plan on being alive for the wedding. It makes me physically ill.

When I hear the door close, I run to my mom, needing her arms around me. Her arms are open to me, the moment she sees me run towards her, and I cry, like a child, in her embrace. I haven't cried like this in so long. I haven't felt so alone, so lost in so long. I haven't felt so…hopeless.

"Shh Mare. Its ok. Everything will work out" she says, her slow breaths calming me slightly. "breathe honey" she says, stroking my hair. I cry, until the tears dry up, and I can no longer stand cradled in her arms.

…

Cal is gone all day, and when night comes around, I refuse dinner and go to my room. I get under the covers, my eyes feeling as though they are half closed from the tears that swelled them. I drift off, because I need to be out of the real world. I need to forget my life for a moment and when I sleep, I can truly escape.

I am woken up by someone pushing me over, someone pushing me against the wall. My room is the smallest, with a single bed against a wall and a wardrobe. A small bedside with a lamp is also the only other thing in the room. I feel the strength of the push, the warm hands and I know its Cal. He pushes me to the edge, and I feel him get in behind me, my back facing him, as I face the wall. I don't say anything, and I know he knows I am awake. He wraps his hand around my waist, leaving it to rest near my stomach. He kisses my neck, and moves my hair away from my face. He cant see my face, but he moves it anyway. I still don't respond or say anything. There is nothing to say.

The thought of losing him is too much. Replaying what he said about not being able to handle more death. Not deserving to be happy. It keeps replaying. He should want to stay alive for me. For us, and everything we planned. That is what keeps me going.

"I'm not going anywhere Mare. I promise" he whispers. I close my eyes, trying to stop myself from crying. He can't promise that. Not when he is planning on a suicide mission. "Say something, please" he says again when I don't answer after a while. "Are you really leaving me?" he asks, and I hear the fear in his voice. The uncertainty of what I said in my anger.

I take a deep breath, and Cal pulls his forearm to him, in turn, bringing me closer to his body. "If you want to die..." my voice almost breaks at the words. "I can't stop you. But…" I hear him take a deep breath too. "I don't want to be part of your life. I can't be with a dying man" I say, and it is true. If he is already dead inside, what is there left to hold onto. All that is left is his physical body perishing along with him.

"Look at me" he says, moving his arm to pull me over to the other side, to face him. "Please". After a few moments, I oblige, turning and facing him. I pull away, my back on the cold wall. He reaches, but I push his hand away, needing to listen to what he has to say. Not wanting to be close, if it is something bad. He takes a deep breath again before he starts. "I thought about it. All day today, when I was supposed to be listening to the plan for tomorrow, I was thinking about what I have to lose. My life, everything that has led me to this exact moment" I nod, telling him to move on. "I realised, as I sat and listened to everyone, that they were all there fighting for something or someone. Shade and Farley are fighting everyday for Clara. For your family. Another general, was fighting for his wife and kids. Another general was fighting for her son. The only person she had left in this world. But she will never give up that fight" I nod.

"You don't give up on the people you love" I say, needing him to know that is what he is doing if he chooses this mission. He nods.

"I know. I realised today, that my version of protecting you, was in its own way, killing you. Killing us. I can't say I don't have my demons, but I can say, that no matter what, you are the one person I live for. The person I fight for every day. The only person I have left in this world" I cant look away from him, and in the dark, I see the fire in his eyes.

"Promise me" I say, needing to hear the words. Needing him to say he won't let me go.

"I promise. I promise I will fight for you, for the rest of my life. I will die for you, when my time comes. I will protect you, and stay by your side. I promise Mare. I don't want to die. And that is why I felt guilty. Because I want to live. I want my own family, I want you to be my wife. I want to grow old, and experience what it is I should. As a man and as a King. I want you by my side. Through it all" I swallow hard, because it feels like I have a lump in my throat. Cal reaches out again, putting his hand on my hip, and abruptly pulling me towards him. Our legs are tangled in the sheets, as he runs his hand up my face, to grab my jaw.

Cal pulls me in to him, his lips hard on mine. Its desperate, raw and hurried. As if at any moment it will end. He pulls back suddenly, his lips travelling down my jaw to my neck. He kisses me lightly, and then brings his kisses up towards my ear. "When this is all over Mare, you and I are making babies. Babies who try to burn the house down, or spark up the room with their lightning" I can't help but laugh.

"So, soldier babies" I say, imagining how powerful they may be one day. A mixture of a silver fire King, and the red lightning girl.

"No, not soldier babies. Our babies. Just ours" he says, and it is my turn to grab him abruptly.

 **** Hey Guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Cannot wait to read your reviews. It was a tough one to write.**

 **P.s Thank you Gabs for your kind words, Hazel for commenting again (its been a while) and to all the new and old readers. I appreciate you all!**


	75. 75 - Calm before the storm

The morning comes and Cal and I lay side by side, my head on his chest. He kisses the top of my head, and gets up to go to the bathroom and get ready for the day. I lay in bed, my heart and mind racing. The only peace i will probably get today so i don't bother following to get ready too.

When Cal is in the shower, my mom barges in, calling my name. Although i am not naked, and Cal and I didn't do anything last night, i still pull the covers up to my chin, yelping in surprise.

"Mom" i say breathless.

"Good Morning Mare" she says, a scowl on her face. She is thinking the worst.

"Nothing happened" i say, pulling the covers off to show her my shorts and top. I don't know why i even bother. My parents are not stupid.

"Mhmm" she says still unconvinced. "Breakfast is ready and then you both have to be at the Guards headquarters. Farley and Shade will be waiting to prepare you for tonight" I don't miss the tone of her voice, the fact she hates we are doing these types of missions. She is scared. I didn't hear the shower turn off, but before my mom could leave Cal comes through with his towel on. His bare chest still has specs of water and its toned. My mom doesn't miss it, her eyes watching Cal. I see her school girl crush on the young King, and i have to stifle a laugh because they are both looking at each other in shock and embarrassment.

"Im sorry" Cal starts. "How improper, i should have...ah" i laugh. Cal throws daggers my way.

"No. I shouldn't have barged in. Ah.." my mom looks back at his chest, his scars. I see her brow furrow from worry and sadness.

"Yes yes, how embarrassing" i say, trying to make light of the situation. My mom takes the hint and repeats something about breakfast again and needing to help dad read the paper. I laugh as she scrambles out the door.

"You think thats funny?" Cal says, a smirk on his face too now. I know he sees the humour in it.

"Hilarious" i say, throwing my body back on the bed laughing. Cal shakes his head, heading back into the bathroom, and i don't miss how pale he has gone. Embarrassed.

Someone knocks again, and i say come in. Mom pops her head in now, and tells me Caleb is here. I groan, hating what i know will happen. Drama.

She rushes straight out, as i get up to get ready. I take my clothes off, pushing the bathroom door open. Cal is shaving the stubble that has grown, and his towel is still around him. The room is covered in fog, from the hot shower he had. Knowing Cal, a boiling pot would be the perfect temperature for him, so i am not surprised he had the water on full hot blast. I come around him, wrapping my arms around his waist from the back. I get up on my toes, to reach his height and I kiss his neck, and he groans.

"We can't Mare. Your parents are in the next room" his voice sad. I know we missed eachother equally and sometimes all I need is a kiss or his touch.

"I know. Im just kissing your neck. Stop being such a perve" i laugh to myself knowing his reaction. The room starts to clear up, so i walk over to the shower, turning the water on. Luckily i love a hot shower too, but maybe a little warmer than what Cal does. He watches me, because i am naked and because i know he wants to join me. I look back, smiling and he just shakes his head, mumbling something about how hard his life is. I laugh as i step into the shower, closing the glass door. My hair is wet, and i feel it on my lower back.

"Caleb is here waiting for us" i say while in the shower, needing to tell Cal without looking at him. I know he hates him. After a few moments the shower door opens and Cal's arms are around my waist. I feel his hands travel up my thigh, my hip bone, my stomach, until he wraps both arms around my ribcage. He pushes himself against me, pushing me into the shower wall. I gasp, because i am surprised by his strength and his force. My hands are on the wall as Cal kisses my shoulder, my neck. I lean into his kisses, and the water falls on us both. I turn around, my back against the cold shower wall. Cal grabs my thighs, so i end up straddling him. His chest is hard under my touch, as i trace my fingers down his scars. Cals strong arms grab my face as he connects our lips with so much force, i groan under his kiss. I want him. I let my self over to him, our bodies colliding while his strong arms hold me steady. We dont make any noise, knowing well Caleb and my parents are in the next room. Cal and I lose ourselves in this moment, and i dont think of anything else but our bodies, the water and his hands on me.

...

 **Hey guys, i arrive home tomorrow so i am excited to begin writing again. Here is a little chapter before i start writing full on. The next chapter is Caleb, Mare and Cal and their mission. So excited to see the tension between them all.**

 **Please comment if you are excited for the masquerade.**

 **Lots of love**

 **Tash xx**


	76. 76 - What belongs to a King

**Chapter 76**

 **Cal POV**

Mare and I decide to make our way out of the room separately, to ensure it is not awkward for her parents. I insist I should go first, and Mare reluctantly agrees. When I leave the room, and make my way to the dining room, Mare's father rises, his chair scraping as he stands. We shake hands, and similarly Mare's mom smiles and repeats her good morning. I don't miss the blush that rises in her cheeks when she remembers our earlier encounter.

My smile instantly retreats when I see Caleb standing in his complete gear by the entrance door. He is wearing black thick military pants, black laced boots and a black t-shirt. His arms are large, his stature tall and buff. I don't want to size him up, but I can see we are nearly on an even playing field, if not my being a little sturdier than him. The thought does not do anything to stop the jealousy I instantly feel in the pit of my stomach. I nod to him, and he nods to me, but neither of us say anything. Mare's parents just look at each other and move onto doing anything but pay attention to the sudden tension in the room.

…

We all walk towards the Guard's headquarters, and Mare walks between us, the sound of boots hitting the pavement is all we can hear the whole way. No one says a word, and we haven't since we left the house. When we get to the entrance, Caleb opens the door, holding it for Mare to walk in.

Mare goes first, and I don't miss the look Caleb gives her as she passes. He whispers to her that he needs to talk to her, but all she says is later. I pretend that I don't hear them, as Caleb lets me pass. Part of me wants to rip his head off for the secrecy, but I let it go. I feel the heat rising as I walk, and I know Caleb feels it suddenly surround him too.

 **Mare POV**

Cal and Caleb's tension can be cut with a knife. When I walk into the room where Shade and Farley are meeting us, I see Shade look between us, motioning with his eyes. I shake my head side to side, as if to say, 'not now'. This mission could not come at a worse time and could not include worse people to follow through. I focus on Farley, as she starts.

"Thank you for coming. Your Majesty, Mare" she says motioning to her left "This is Commander Frank, Commander Schott and Commander Martin" They all nod when their names are called, and it is nice to finally put a name to the Guard's higher officials, the ones who started this whole movement. Commander Martin is an older man, long face with dark hair and eyes. He reminds me of Caleb a little but I shake the thought. He does not smile, and behind his eyes I can see he has been through too much. His eyes go straight to Cal, and they stay there. Cal will always come from a place where he is the enemy of the Guard, no matter the good he does. I can see in the way Commander Frank analyses him, as if the hate is hard to stifle. Commander Schott and Martin do the same.

"This won't take long" Commander Frank starts, walking towards a large table. He takes a seat with all the Commanders following suit. Farley and Shade leave the room, and when I go to ask why, Farley just shakes her head. This means they are not privy to whatever information we receive today. We all take a seat, Cal on one side of me, and Caleb on the other. Caleb being a General gets to stay, and I sometimes forget who he is. To me he just became a friend, and I forgot he has a higher purpose than spending his time with me.

"The King and Mare are aware of what we have planned, but I haven't given them any other information" Caleb starts, and I almost laugh at his formality calling Cal a King. But I realise, that is what they all need to address him as, the same way Farley did. He is after all King.

"Very well" Commander Frank says, nodding slowly. "I'm afraid we won't have much time to prepare you for this evening, but all you need to know will be explained" He looks over to Commander Martin who nods taking over.

"King Maven and Queen Iris, they have taken over the Lakelands. Formally. You wouldn't have heard about this, but with the King dead, they have had to quickly stand in charge" I frown at this. Maven a King. Cal a King. This is not good. For anyone. "Tonight they have invited high houses of both Norta and Lakelands to join them for their honeymoon tour. They wed in secret a couple of weeks ago, which is why everything has been rushed on our end"

Caleb takes over. "We are going to infiltrate the kingdom, the party. We need to make sure they don't recruit the high houses, or anyone that has the power to take over Norta. There is a masquerade, which is perfect for us to attend. No one will know we are there"

I frown. "They will know. Maven will know. He can pick his brother and me out of a crowd. He must have made it a masquerade ball because he knew we would attend" Commander Frank shakes his head but Commander Martin is the one to reply.

"Maven thinks that no one knows about this. I doubt he would expect you there, because he thinks this was all done secretly. Little does he know, we have spies even in his kingdom"

"Are you trying to say you have spies in my Kingdom, Commander?" Cal asks, his tone serious and regal. I admire him for a moment, seeing how quickly he can protect his people and his reign. He is so young, but so wise. I can see he was raised to be a King. No doubt about it.

"I am not" Commander Martin says, but somehow, I don't believe him. "General Martin will escort you to the masquerade, and assist in getting you in and out without being noticed. If anything goes wrong, he will be there to get you both out" I look around, expecting General Martin to come into the room, so we can meet him, but then I see Commander Martin looking at Caleb and I suddenly feel stupid for not realising before. Caleb is General Martin, his son. The resemblance becomes so obvious now. Now I realise why he is so high up in rank. I look over to Cal, who frowns. In fact, he looks pissed, and I can feel the heat rising off of him.

"Father and Son?" Cal mutters, looking between them both.

"That shouldn't be of any concern" Caleb says to Cal, but Cal smiles and shakes his head.

"I concern myself with who my fiancé spends her time with" I almost groan, because I can feel this turning into something more, now that Cal knows Caleb is from one of the founding families of the Guard.

"I didn't see you showing concern two weeks…" Caleb starts, but I stand quickly, my chair scraping.

"Enough. We have more important things to do" I look between them both, needing to stop this before it ends up being an issue.

"Mare" Cal starts, but I shake my head. I look at Commander Martin. "We accept and we are ready. Just tell us when and where to be".

…

 **Caleb POV**

I can't leave the room fast enough. Just being in the same room as the Nortan King is enough to send me into a rage. I don't know what Mare sees in him. A silver. A murderer. If it wasn't for her, I would have killed the man.

After my father gives us the details, I offer to take Mare to get her dress and mask. We need to prepare, and make Mare look as different as possible. Cal is taken by a Guard member to do the same. I don't miss the look he gives me before he leaves. But the King keeps his head held high, and leaves Mare and I alone.

"Blonde?" She frowns, and I can see her hating the idea. We are walking towards the building where we keep clothes, and supplies. A dressmaker is waiting for us there.

"It's just a wig" I say, smiling. "It'll be fine. Fun even" she scoffs.

"Fun? You and I have very different ideas about what is fun". I laugh. I cant help it. When I look at her expression, and the way she loves to argue and push everything I say the opposite way, it brings something out of me. She is not like other girls. She does not agree with everything I say. I like that.

We get to the building and when we step inside the dressmaker Brenda is waiting for us. She immediately directs me to my suit which I was supposed to pick up yesterday. "Sorry, I forgot" I say, giving her my most charming smile. She points her finger at me, and shakes her head.

"You are lucky you are so handsome. I can't stay mad at you" Brenda replies, looking me up and down. Brenda is an older lady, but that doesn't stop her from being flirty with every man she meets. Her poor husband. "You must be Mare" she grabs Mare's hand, analysing it. "I heard a lot about you. Lightning Girl. You are a prodigy to our people" Mare pulls her hand back.

"Ahh I wouldn't say I am a prodigy. Just a normal girl" she says, looking flustered.

"A normal girl doesn't have 2 princes fall in love with her, and then become engaged to the King of Norta later down the track" Brenda smirks, pulling Mare forward by her hips. "Come, I don't blame you darling. I saw the King this morning, and I can see why you would have fallen for him" she winks at Mare, and Mare throws me a look. I roll my eyes, unable to help it. Brenda keeps pulling Mare forward, placing her on top of a podium.

"Did you have a dress in mind?" Mare says, trying to push Brenda to finish this up as quick as possible.

"Ahh yes. I have already made one, I just need you to try it on so I can finalise the measurements" Brenda says, rushing to the back of the room to grab the dress.

"What the hell" Mare mouths to me when Brenda is out of earshot. I shake my head and mouth back.

"Don't ask" I say, motioning in circles near my temple. "Crazy" I say, while doing the motion. Brenda comes back, running with the dress in hand.

"I am so excited" she says returning, pushing the dress into Mare's hands. She takes it and steps off the podium. "Ahh where are you going?" Brenda says "We don't have a back room. You have to try it here"

"Oh for…" she starts but holds it in. "Caleb… turn around" she motions with her hand. I turn around, even though part of me wants to see. I shake the thought. I shouldn't be thinking like that. Not now. I get up, picking up the suit.

"Ahh, I'm going to go, leave you to the girl stuff. I'll see you tonight Mare" I don't hear her reply. I rush out of the room, before I make the mistake of wanting something I can't ever have. Something that belongs to the King.

…

*Hey Guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

I am sorry it took so long. Unfortunately, Fanfiction had an issue with its servers which did not allow me to update my story for a few days. I just checked it and it worked so here is the chapter.

I will be posting the next one shortly after this one.

Enjoy and review xx


	77. 77 - Noble Liars

**Chapter 77**

Cal and I get ready at my parent's place. We have to meet Caleb at the plane by 5pm, that way we can get to the masquerade by 7pm. Thank heavens for the masks we are wearing and the disguise Brenda organised for me.

Cal comes out of the shower with just a towel, while my hair is up in a towel and I am wearing one of his t-shirts. Brenda already did my makeup, which was hard to keep on when I showered, but I managed not to wet my face. All that is left for me is to put on my wig and dress. It is long, and blonde. The perfect disguise. I almost look like Evangeline with the blonde hair. I take my actual hair out of the towel and turn on the hairdryer. Cal watches me, smirking. He knows how much I am dreading wearing this disguise. I flip him off and he responds by coming close and pulling on my hair.

Cal starts to get ready, and I can't help but watch as I dry my hair. He puts on his suit pants, black. Then his white long sleeve shirt. He puts on the cuff links and buttons it up. Next he puts on his black vest and then the suit jacket. When he is done, I realise I have been drying the same bit of hair, because I have been too busy watching him. He looks sexy. I admit it to myself. Cal comes closer to me, taking the hairdryer while I brush out my hair. Brenda showed me how to put on the wig, so I tie my hair into a bun and pin it close to the back of my head, that way the wig looks natural. I brush out the blonde, and place it over my head. I can't help but admire the way the blonde makes me look. Different, in a good way. With the makeup, I come together nicely. Cal nods.

"Not bad Barrow" I give him a look.

"You love blondes. I almost forgot" I say it as a joke, but I am half saying it in truth. He was once with Evangeline when I was Marina. Then he was engaged to her. Then Theresa, who was blonde. Maybe Cal actually likes blondes. I can't help the jealousy that rears its ugly head.

"Very funny" he replies, and I decide to drop it. This isn't the time to start pointless fights and conversations. I get up and grab my dress. I take off Cal's t-shirt and put on the dress. It slips on perfectly. It is a beautiful green colour, dark. It looks almost Grecian with my blonde hair. It is low cut, with a slit down the middle. It drops to the floor, and Brenda chose dark heels and a dark mask to go with it. Maven will not be able to tell. Not when my skin is pale, my hair is different, and I look like a silver noble, not a red commoner.

"Wow" Cal says, as I turn around to him. "I would have never guessed it was you" I nod.

"That's the goal. Hopefully Maven and Iris don't recognise us". This should do the trick. Cal's mask is black, so he looks like any other silver noble. They are all dressing the same tonight, all the men, so I am not too worried about him. I told him to not stand like such a King. His posture, and body make him an easy pick for a soldier. Most silver nobles are tall and slim, from not doing any work. Unless they are strong arms. Cal and Caleb are definitely passing as strong arms tonight.

I walk towards the weapons, and take a slim knife and a holster. I lift my leg onto the small chair I sat on when I was looking in the mirror, and push the slit of the dress aside. I strap the holster to my thigh, as Cal watches. I slip the knife in and put my leg down. "Can you see it?" I ask Cal.

He shakes his head, still eying my leg. A sudden knock at the door, as my mom announces Caleb is here. Cal's look changes instantly, from cool and calm to angry and hostile. This is definitely going to be a fun night.

…

 **Cal POV**

Mare, Caleb and I leave the house on schedule. I almost knock Caleb out when he sees Mare for the first time. His eyes travelled down the length of her body, then to the slit in her dress. I could see him undressing her with his eyes and I nearly snapped. If not for Mare's parents being there he would have been dead.

We walk towards the car which is taking us to the plane on the other end of the base. Mare holds onto my arm because she is not used to wearing high heels especially on the gravel road. "Slow down Cal" she says, and I comply. She squeezes my arm as a thank you. I don't miss the side way glances Caleb gives us.

When we get into the car, Mare sits in the middle and we are on either side of her. The tension in the air is stale, as we try to all ignore the resentment in the air. The plane ride is worse, as Caleb sits across from us, and purposely watches Mare. I think he is doing it to piss me off even more. Make me out to be the bad guy if I snap. I tell myself to calm down, but it is getting harder and harder.

…

 **Mare POV**

I want to run away from this whole situation. Cal's body temperature is so hot, that the side of my dress starts to stick to me from the sweat I can't help. Caleb is purposely watching me, and I see the corner of his mouth turn up when he sees Cal's expression. Cal's jaw is tense, his stature ready for anything. Even on the plane ride, Cal sits forward, with his elbows on his knees. He watches Caleb with steady eyes, filled with a fire I have seen before.

I don't understand why men do this. They argue and pump their chests at anything that threatens their egos. I can already tell this night will be tough. For all of us. Not just Maven.

…

 **Caleb POV**

I feel the heat surrounding us. I see the way Mare looks from Cal to me. The way she is trying to stop us from hating each other. But try as she might, there is no way she can stop me from making the King sweat.

My father always used to say I was stubborn, and that it would be the death of me. I push that aside, as I eye the King and the one thing he protects most in this world. Mare.

Try as I might, I can't help the way I have begun to feel about her. Seeing her tonight just made it harder to hide. The fire in her, the way she risks everything for what she believes to be right. I noticed it slowly at first. Now, I can't help it being the thing I admire most about her. She is beautiful, in a broken way.

Cal keeps her on a leash, pulling the strings. With him, Mare is a shadow of what she is and could be. He controls her, makes her second guess the right choices. She ends up making the wrong choices because they are what he wants her to do. That makes me hate him even more.

My father started the Guard with two of his closest friends. Because I was his only son, he made me a General. And I knew when he did that, I had to make sure I did what was right. To make him proud. What was needed to be done. To protect my people. To do that, I would have to do what was necessary. Even though I have been distracted the last couple of weeks, because of her, I remember tonight what I need to do.

End the Calore reign. End it for good. Might not be today, but one day. I would.

…

 **Mare POV**

We make it to the masquerade ball, finally. We are in the car, driving through the large gates which take us to the Lakelands castle. The castle gates can only be entered via car tonight, and with an invitation, which we were unaware of. We end up hijacking a car just on its way to the castle, stealing the invitation that came with it. The four guests are knocked out and tied up. There is no way they will interrupt this mission. Once we get into the castle, they park our car and check us off the guest list.

"This invitation has 4 people on it" the guard at the front enquires. Cal speaks up, looking like a noble man.

"And? Are you questioning my family?" Cal asks the man, in a voice that I never hear. It's the voice of a noble talking down to someone, and Cal has never done that. It's so foreign to him, but the guard believes it.

"No sir…I ah" the guard mumbles, obviously flustered by Cal.

"My sister was unable to join us, because she has come down with a cold. Unfortunately, I did not have enough time to advise the King and Queen, so I thought it would not be an issue. But obviously, it is. Let me speak to your General" Cal starts, waving his hand around. Caleb groans, joining in. I simply look down at my nails, and act as bratty and stuck up as I can. I need to look as though this is a giant waste of my time.

"Incompetence" I say under my breath, thinking back to something Evangeline might have said. The way she would have said it.

"I'm sorry Ma'am. Sirs. Please, forgive me and follow me" he motions forward, asking if we forgive him with his eyes. I motion with my hand.

"Just hurry up. You have already wasted too much of our time you fool" I follow first, sweeping my dress and placing one foot in front of the other. I have to walk as though I know what I am doing. As though I have been a noble my whole life. Cal and Caleb follow, walking next to each other. The family we tied up and stole their identities were 2 brothers and a sister. Also a wife, which I am playing tonight. Cal is my husband, and Caleb is Cal's brother. He passes as his brother, I realise. Because they are both dark and handsome. How awkward.

We enter the lion's den, and the first thing that I notice on my way in, is Maven and Iris, on two metal thrones, watching every person that enters the room.

...

 ****Hey Guys, what do you think of this chapter? Are you excited** **about the ball.**

 **Please review and I will try post tomorrow during my lunch break.**

 **Tash xx**


	78. 78 - The end of his reign

**Chapter 78**

I quickly grab Caleb and push him in front of Cal and I. Cal notices my movement and why I did it. He nods, but only I can see it because it is so subtle.

"They are watching us" I say to him, as I grab his arm and pull him in front of me. I touch my mask, making sure it is in a good position because with the blonde hair, and Caleb on my arm, Maven and Iris would never know. Cal still sticks out like a sore thumb. Or maybe I am just extra cautious when it comes to Cal's safety. He trails slowly behind us.

"Don't worry. I got you" Caleb whispers in my ear, and I can't help the shiver that runs down my spine at the words. Definitely too close for comfort. Maven and Iris skim past us, we bow, and we walk away. When we are at a safe distance, I let go of the breath I am holding in, and I let go of Caleb's arm.

"I guess Mare and I have to be husband and wife tonight" Caleb says the words slowly, and Cal responds immediately.

"What did you just say?" Cal's words are harsh, and too loud. He's pissed.

Caleb steps forward, matching Cal's stance. Not even the King can bully Caleb into standing down. "I said, Mare and I will have to…." Cal rushes forward, grabbing Caleb by his shirt collar. I know the fact that Caleb repeated what he said on purpose was enough for Cal, and that this was a long time coming. He has been on edge the whole time, and I think it has to do with the fact that Maven is here, and Cal is clutching onto me because he has nothing else. Or at least that is what he thinks. He has this irrational fear of losing me. He needs to know that won't happen. No matter who tries to come between us. I barely make it between them, and I trip on my shoe while I move, causing me to push them both hard into the corner. Cal doesn't let go, and Caleb doesn't move his eyes from Cal.

"Enough" I say, grabbing Cal's hand. I try to pry it away, but it doesn't budge. It's hot under my touch. "I said enough. We are here for a reason" Cal's eyes move to me, and back to Caleb. Caleb smirks and I wish he didn't. Not now. I decide to do what I should have done a long time ago.

I walk away.

…

 **Cal POV**

Mare leaves suddenly, while I'm still clutching Caleb's shirt in my hands. I can't help but feel the need to burn him alive. I can't help that his smirk, his defiance, annoy me more than I care to admit. Maybe it is about Mare, or maybe it is about something else. I can't quite tell.

Caleb looks at the direction Mare went, and I do to. As angry as I am now, she is right. We are here for a reason. I keep forgetting what that reason is. I let go of him.

"What the hell is she doing?" Caleb says, and I want to know the answer myself. She is walking towards a group of nobles, standing by an ice sculpture in the shape of a crown. The group includes both men and women, and from their colours, I can tell they are high in rank.

Caleb and I stand back, not wanting to draw too much attention to us. We watch as she approaches and begins talking to them all like she has been this version of herself her whole life.

…

 **Mare POV**

I pick out a group of nobles, eager to gain as much information as I can. When I approach a group of them, they all scrutinise me. My hair, my mask, my outfit. Everything. They want to know who I am, and where I am from. When they see that the dress I wear is expensive and that my skin is the same pale shade as theirs, they accept.

"You look very familiar" the young man closest to me says. He smiles, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes. He reminds me of Ptolemus, and I cringe.

"I don't know whether to be offended or relieved" the interest is replaced with confusion. "Marguerite Donovan" I say intently, as if the name itself should trigger a memory. It shouldn't and it wouldn't, I don't even know if the people whose identities we stole knew these nobles. But sometimes, people can be fake, and I am hoping these nobles pretend for the sake of saving themselves from embarrassment.

"Marguerite. Say it isn't so!" a lady walks forward, grabbing me by the hand. She is lying, so badly, I wish I could catch her out. But I just smile, and laugh along with them all as they tell me stories of how they moved schools and I didn't look so little anymore. All the excuses. All the lies. I soak them up, all the while, my hand traces the knife strapped to my thigh and I can't wait to use it. On anyone who gets in my way.

"Don't you just love surprises" a voice behind me says. I recognise it, and I freeze.

Maven.

…

 **Cal POV**

Mare is talking and laughing with the nobles. They listen intently to her, and she listens to them. From the outside, it looks like an intriguing conversation. I almost run to her, when I see Maven making his way to her. He stands behind her, and says something. Mare freezes, immediately recognising the voice. I am worried that he has found her out, that he will attack before asking questions. I go to move, but a hand clutches me.

"Don't. That will only make it worse" Caleb says. His jaw is set as he watches Mare with the same intense gaze. He knows the danger, but running to her wouldn't help, and for once I agree. We watch helpless.

…

 **Mare POV**

I turn slowly, and hope that my disguise is one that confuses Maven. My hair is blonde, I am wearing a mask, my skin looks like a silvers would and on top of that the makeup I am wearing makes me look put together, as opposed to the way I usually would look. This was what the plan was, make me look completely different. I hope it works. I really do. But I am starting to doubt. Highly doubt.

When I face Maven he analyses me, his eyes coming together in the corners. He watches me, looking at my eyes then lips. He shakes his head more to himself. I remember to bow, and I keep my head down, so that he has less time to look at my face. I pretend to be intimidated, but at the same time, I have to be a noble. Sure of my place. It is difficult to do both.

"Your majesty" I say and he doesn't respond. Just watches.

"Do I know you?" I almost scream. This is not good. He either knows it's me, and is playing games with me. Or he does not know, and I am safe. I can't even tell.

"I haven't had the pleasure your majesty" I say the words softly, in a voice that is not my own. Just in case he recognises it. He doesn't respond again, and one of the nobles come in, asking him questions. He turns away, so I take the opportunity to leave. I have to leave, something doesn't feel right.

I walk towards Caleb and Cal, taking Caleb by the arm. "I don't want to hear it between you two. Cal, hide. You" I say to Caleb. "Dance with me. He needs to see you not Cal" I pull him towards the dance floor, hoping that when Maven looks over, or if he does, he sees someone he doesn't know, putting any ideas about me being here to rest. I still think Maven knows, and I can't shake it.

Caleb and I head to the middle of the dance floor, and we move between everyone, so we are not easy to spot. "You think he knows?" Caleb asks, and I nod.

"I can't shake this feeling. Like he knows, even with all this" I point to my disguise. Caleb nods, keeping his voice down.

"Maybe he is just on edge. Maybe he doesn't" I nod, but I don't agree. We dance a little more, trying to blend in. I catch a glimpse of Cal talking to other nobles, hopefully figuring out Maven and Iris' plan.

"Do you mind if I cut in?" Maven says behind me. I see Caleb's eyes go wide under the mask, and I feel the squeeze of his hand in mine. Maven came back, and I know now he knows. I know for sure. I feel disappointment. "That wasn't a question. Move" Maven's voice is sharp. That is the Maven I know.

"It's ok" I say to Caleb, giving him a reassuring nod. I cannot reject the King, not here, not now. So I agree.

"But" Caleb says again.

"Go" I respond. This back and forth is enough for Maven. He takes my hand from Caleb's and in an instant I am up against Maven, my right hand in his left, while his hand circles my waist. I reluctantly place my hand on his right shoulder as we start to sway to the music.

"Did you really think I wouldn't know it was you?" Maven says, smiling to other nobles as they dance beside us.

"I hoped" I say between gritted teeth. He laughs low and harsh, and I can tell it is not genuine.

"Ahh Mare, I can pick you out of any crowd. I know your face, I know your voice. I know the way you move" he pulls me a little closer, and I groan in disgust. "Changing your hair colour and painting your face doesn't get rid of the fact" he comes closer to me, so close his face is in front of mine. His voice is low during the next words. "that I _know_ you". I shiver, unable to hide the effect he has on me. The fact that I hate him. And I hate that he knows who I am. Who I really am inside. Also the fact that I am scared of him. And I hate that most of all. Being scared of someone. No one should have that power over me.

"Do you want an award?" I say, trying to change the subject.

"Do you remember the first time we danced Mare?" I laugh.

"No Maven. I chose to forget anything that had to with us" he frowns.

"Why would you do that?" this question is genuine from Maven, and it almost takes me by surprise.

"Because they aren't good memories. And you aren't worth the space it would take to fill my mind with you" my answer surprises me, because I usually answer with a snarky comment, but tonight, something makes my answer genuine.

"Some of the memories were…good" he says, and I know he is thinking of our kiss. Our stolen moments. Things that I wish I could forget. Things that Mareena did, which still stay with me today. Things I barely let go of.

"Until they were not. Until you replaced them with betrayal, murder and hate. That is all I see now when I look at you Maven. Do you think you can be forgiven? Do you think you deserve that?" I ask the questions, wanting a genuine response. I want to know if he thinks he deserves a second chance. Forgiveness. Maybe he is that crazy.

"Is my brother here with you? I thought the guy you were dancing with looked like Cal, but at closer inspection, I can see it is another pointless guard" I shiver, because of how quick he changed the subject. As if the question of forgiveness was above him. And maybe it was. Maybe Maven feels for killing his father.

"Cal has a country to run" I reply. "Unlike you, he spends his time actually being a good King, not dallying with snobby nobles" Cal can be saved. If tonight goes south, Cal can escape. I know he wouldn't leave me here, but I still hold onto that.

Maven laughs. "A good King? Don't make me laugh Mare. Cal will never be that" I scoff.

"Cal will always be more than you, in every way a man can be" Maven grabs my hip, squeezing tight. In anger, he holds on too tight and we are so close, his lips are near my ear. I see Cal, coming towards us, a look in his eyes that says he doesn't care if Maven sees. But I do. I give him a look that says not to approach us. He shakes his head, not stopping, but I mouth the words " _please, don't_ ".

"Let go of me" I say, keeping my voice as even as I possibly can.

"You don't get to make the rules Mare" He smiles, pulling back to analyse my face. He lifts his hand, to take my mask off, but I push his hand away.

"Actually Maven, I do" he looks at me confused by my statement, and that is all I need. "For once Maven, I made a decision on my own" My hand clutches around the knife in my thigh holster, and Maven never even saw me grab it. Because by the time he does, the knife is plunging into his stomach. Once, twice, three times. I pull him towards me, each time, plunging the knife further and further.

Cal stops, watching, in shock. I couldn't let him have that burden. I couldn't let Cal kill his brother. I knew it would eat him up. So I made a decision.

I made a decision to distract Cal with Caleb tonight, to purposely look at Maven too long when we walked in and bowed. To give him a reason to notice me, and scrutinise me the way he did everyone. I knew he would take over the dance, I knew he would want it for himself.

I knew tonight was the night I killed Maven Calore.

…


	79. 79 - Mavey

**Chapter 79**

 **Caleb POV**

Mare pulls Maven towards her, while the knife is faced towards his stomach. She pulls him, stabbing him once. He breathes in, from shock and then pain. Silver blood instantly spills down her dress, I see it hit the floor. She doesn't stop. She pulls him a second time and third. The look on her face is one I can't quite explain. There are tears running down her face, and they seem to stream down her face more and more every time she stabs him.

She keeps whispering _I'm sorry, I'm sorry_. And I only notice that she is saying it to the person past Maven. To Cal.

She is apologising to Cal, for killing his only brother.

 **Cal POV**

I see it, but I don't quite believe it. I see her stab him, I see him slightly bend, from shock and pain. I see her grab his shoulder, to use it as something to hold onto, while she pulls him closer and stabs him again. And again. And again. I count 3 times. I stand there, watching, not being able to do anything to help him.

Help him. Why do I suddenly want to help him. After everything he has done, after everything he made me do. Why do I suddenly have the urge to protect him again. Like the old Cal would have.

Mare looks at me, while the tears stream down her face. " _I'm sorry. I'm sorry_ " she says, and I realise she is apologising to me. Sorry for killing your brother. Sorry for being the one to do it. I just watch, not believing and not accepting. Just watch.

 **Maven POV**

The pain is intense. At first, when she stabs me, I don't feel it. But then, out of nowhere, a sharp pain, warmth and not being able to move hits me. I double over, but she holds me up. She grabs my shoulder and pulls me towards her again, and I feel the second hit of the knife. The third time is nothing, because I am used to it. I know I am dying. I feel it. I know. My blood is warm and I can feel it against my stomach. I feel her body against mine, and I close my eyes.

I knew one day this would happen. I would either die by my own hand, or at the hand of Mare or Cal. I am glad it is Mare, because I don't think I could take my brother being the one to kill me.

If I had a heart, that would have broken it.

 **Mare POV**

I cant help the tears. I cant help the guilt that hits me. Not because Maven doesn't deserve it, but because of Cal. Because he has to watch me do this. Because the look on his face is one that I didn't think I would see. He looks as though he wants to save him. Save Maven. I shouldn't be surprised. Cal loves his brother deep down. No matter what he did, no matter what Cal says, love that has been there your whole life, does not disappear. I think Cal just replaced it with hate, not quite seeing that underneath it all, he can never kill his brother.

I hold Maven up as long as I can, until he slumps down, and I follow. We are both on our knees, facing eachother, and he is clutching his stomach, the blood still leaving his body. The silver stains my dress, my skin. I am still holding onto him, afraid to let go. Maven coughs blood, while I hear people screaming for a healer. I know it will be too late, because he is dying. I stabbed him too deep, too fast. No one dares make a move now. Except for Cal who runs towards us, finally finding his feet. He is on his knees too, pulling Maven towards him, grabbing his face in both hands.

"Mavey" he says, and I almost lose it right there. I want to cry, because even though Maven ruined Cal's life, he will not leave him here to die alone. No matter what, Cal does not have the hate in his heart to do that. I always knew that deep down. Cal knows Maven has to die, but I knew he couldn't do it. "Mavey, can you hear me" Maven coughs again and laughs low.

"I thought I would never…" he breathes in deep. "never hear that name again" Cal frowns, still trying to get Maven to look at him.

"I'm sorry" I say to Cal, the tears streaming down my face. They dry and more follow.

"Don't be sorry Mare. I knew this would happen" Maven says, breathing deep and hard. He coughs again, more blood. Cal looks at me, as though he cant believe I did this to him, without him. I don't say anything, there is nothing to say.

Maven and Cal look at eachother, brother to brother. I can see something unspoken pass between them. Something that tells me they are thinking back to a time when they weren't enemies. Maven speaks first. "I'm sorry I let her get into my mind. And I'm sorry I ended up this…way" Maven struggles with the words. It is similar to the time Elara had Cal kill his father. The same look Maven had, the look that said he didn't want this, but he couldn't help it. I breathe in deep.

I see a tear escape Cal's eye, as he holds his brother up. "I love you Mavey" I see him struggle to say the words, because he shouldn't love him. But I could never stop loving my brothers, no matter what they did, so I let Cal have this. I just watch what I have done. Maven smiles, as his eyes close.

It is hard to watch, as the boy King dies in his big brother's arms. It is hard to watch, as he takes his last breath and the life leaves his body, once and for all.

 ***Hey Guys,** **I** **hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to do it right. From different POV's and in the way** **I** **imagine it would go. Please** **remember** **, it is just my** **fan fiction** **. So if it is not what you wanted, please** **don't** **leave harsh responses.**

 **I think deep down inside, Cal loves and always will love Maven. And** **I** **think deep down, Maven loves Cal too. This is why** **I** **have chosen to write it in this way.**

 **Please leave your comments and reviews. I hope you all are ok with this, and** **I** **hope you follow this story through until the end. I have big plans for the finale.**

 **P.s next chapter is the aftermath. So stay tuned**

 **Tash xx**


	80. 80 - Run

**Chapter 80**

I feel a rough hand on my hair, pulling my wig off. Then the hand returns, pulling me by my hair. I yell out, as I rise, the pain pulling me wherever the hand directs. My mask, just like Cal's, was removed after I stabbed Maven. It is long gone, along with my disguise. The commotion is too much. Cal is on his knees, holding a dead Maven. I don't think he notices anything around him yet. There are women screaming, men yelling and shouting. Guards running. I see a healer push Cal away, their hands on Maven instantly. People call out ' _It's the King of Norta. The King is here'_. Some people shout ' _Kill him!. Kill her. The lightning girl. She killed our King_ '.

The hand lets go of my hair and I feel a knife to my throat, and I don't move, I just stand frozen. Someone grabs Cal by the arms, pulling him up too, and then they hold him with his arms against his back. Neither of us are going anywhere. I can't even look around to see Caleb, to see if they have got him. I am hoping they haven't.

I am hoping he can save us.

…

 **Caleb POV**

They have a knife to her throat, and I can't help the fear that runs through me. One swipe of the hand, and her throat would pour out red blood, in a room full of silvers. They have Cal locked in a grip, and there is no way he can get out of it. I just know.

Cal looks at me for the first time, his eyes full of fear for Mare. I can see he finally sees what it is happening around him, and for a moment he lost himself to what happened with his brother. But now, with the threat so close, against Mare, he is present.

"You don't want to do that" Cal says to the guard holding the knife against Mare's throat. His voice is low, and rough.

"And why is that?" the Queen steps forward, Iris is her name. I remember Mare mentioning it. She doesn't look affected that the King is dead. I wonder where she was the whole time, when Mare killed him. Seems like a fake marriage to say the least.

Cal laughs, shaking his head. He looks once at Mare, once at me. In an instant, he pulls his hands back, punching the guard holding him in the stomach, so hard, that the guard doubles over barely holding Cal. They run at them, but Cal already pulls out of his grip, and is swinging on whoever gets in his way. Mare stands frozen, still not moving.

I take it as my opportunity. I run from behind, dodging silvers to get to her. I grab the guards arm, enough to loosen the grip over Mare and the knife at her throat. She bends, moving out of his grasp. She turns, punching the guard in the nose, as he doubles over in pain. Cal manages to run to Mare, and together we run away from the Guards, the dead King and the whole Lakelands court.

…

 **Cal POV**

I grab Mare by the arm, pulling her with me. Pulling her away. I managed to get a sword off one of the guards, and with it I plan to kill anyone who gets in my way. When they see the sword, they usually think better of it, and this is why we have been able to run past many bystanders and guards. We push and shove, needing to get out of here. Away from this place.

I hear Iris yelling to her guards to catch us, and I hear the commotion, but I just keep moving, with Mare by my side and Caleb in tow. He covers our backs, using his own knife, as I just pull Mare along. We run out of the entrance, onto the gravel, run away from where my brother lies dead. I try not to think of it, and the last time I will see him. I decide to deal with it when we are safe, because now that is all that matters. I push the grief aside.

We get a far distance away from the castle, and find somewhere to hide, just for the moment. "They most likely are sending car and foot patrols" Caleb says, crouching down and looking the way we came from. "What should we do?" he turns and asks me. I am taken aback by that but I focus. I pretend he is another one of my soldiers, and I have to get him out of here too. He is looking to me for guidance.

"We lay low for a little while, and then we have to move. We have to find the plane" I say, because that is all we can do. Run to the plane, and get the hell out of here. I haven't looked at Mare, ever since we got here. Because I can't quite meet her eyes.

"Cal" she says softly. "I need to talk to you in private for a moment. Please" I look at her, as she moves her eyes to where she wants us to go, to talk. She is clutching her side, so I am guessing she was hurt during the pursuit. I shake my head.

"Not now" I am cold, my tone cold. I'm angry because she did it without me. Maybe she thought she was protecting me, but in the end, that is what hurts the most. The lies.

"Cal" she says again and I explode.

"I said not now!" I yell, and she jumps back, shocked by my tone. I shouldn't be yelling when we are meant to be hiding, but I am just so angry. So, angry…and sad.

The look in her eyes is that of defeat. And I notice red staining her hand, where she is holding it on her ribcage. "What's wrong Mare?" Caleb asks. It should be me, but my pride is too deep.

"Nothing" she whispers, but I can see it is something.

"What happened to your hand?" I ask, and I am afraid I already know the answer. She doesn't say anything, but we stare at each other for what seems like a long time. Slowly, she removes the hand, showing Caleb and I a rip in her dress near her ribs, blood that has spread over her dress. Her blood.

…

 **Mare POV**

I was stabbed. When Cal was pulling me from the castle, somehow, through the pushing, a guard managed to get me. I felt the knife, and as if it was some sort of punishment for just doing the same thing to Maven.

I tried to stop the blood with my hand, but he got me good. I had to show Cal and Caleb, because I wasn't sure if I would make it to the plane. The blood was leaving my body, and I was feeling faint as it is.

Cal rushes to me in an instant, his hands going over my wound. No matter what, Cal always protects me first. Caleb surprisingly does the same, running to my side. They share a look, and Caleb backs off. "Can you make it to the plane? We will get you a healer. Please tell me you can walk?" he is panicking, and I can't help but feel guilty for doing this too him. As if this is what he needs.

"I, I don't know. I can try" I say, but I don't sound convincing. I am not convinced. It hurts so much. Karma is a bitch.

"I can take her. I'll carry you Mare" Caleb offers, but I see Cal's look. He looks over to the sword he placed down.

"Take that" Cal says, and in an instant, his hand is under my knees as he lifts me up into his strong arms. To Cal, I feel like nothing. "I'll carry her" Cal says in a low voice, his jaw tight. I hold my wound, needing to make sure I don't lose any more blood. If my parents see me like this, they will die of heart attacks. I already risked too much tonight. "We need to move. Now. And you need to watch our backs" he says to Caleb. Caleb nods.

"Hang on Mare. We will be home soon" Caleb says to me, and I give him a small smile, just as I drift off, unable to help my eyelids closing, until all I see is black.

I think I hear Cal calling my name. I think I hear someone swear. I think I hear laughing. Maven's laugh? I must be dreaming. The laughing stops abruptly, and is replaced by something else. Something more confronting. My thoughts and memories.

I killed Maven. I did it. He is gone.

Why do I feel so sad.

 **** Hey Guys,**

 **WOW! I am absolutely blown away by all of your comments. How nice of you all to leave such positive feedback. I am so glad you all enjoyed the chapter, and the Fanfiction. It has become so dear to me, and I can't explain why. It has helped me in my own way, find a new hobby.**

 **For those who say I should be a writer, I am so thrilled to hear that. Although my chapters are short, and I could spend more time on them, I am actually writing my own book, so this has really been helping my journey.**

 **If you like Red Queen/The Kiss of Deception/Ruined you would like my book. I hope to publish it one day, so if that happens, I promise I will let you all know.**

 **For those asking if I will continue fan fiction, I would love to. What other books/shows do you all like? Maybe I like some of the same.**

 **This Fanfiction is not ending yet, because I need to wrap up every character and some big events in their lives, but I definitely will let you know when it does. I was also wanting to do a time jump in the end to 5 years in the future. Just because with my ending, I really want everyone to see what happens after.**

 **Anyways, until next time. Please comment, review and follow.**

 **Tash xx**


	81. 81 - What my father wants

**Chapter 81**

My eyes barely adjust to the light when I open them. I'm in a white room, cold and clinical. I try to move my head, but its stiff. How long have I been out?

"Mare? Darling?" a voice asks. I turn slightly, seeing my mother's concerned eyes. She rises from the chair she has been sleeping in, and I can see blankets and pillows that have been slept on.

"What are you…" my voice cracks. Hoarse and dry.

"Don't move darling, I'll get you some water" my mother rushes out the door. It gives me a chance to look around, at the hospital room I am staying in. I only notice the needle sticking out of my arm, giving me some liquid that looks like water. How long have I been out? I'm starting to get worried.

The door opens again, but it isn't my mom. Its Caleb. He looks shy as he comes in, like he doesn't know if it is his place to be here. "Hi sleepy head" he says, and I can't help but smile. Smile to cover the disappointment I feel that Cal isn't here.

"How long have I been out?" my voice is weak. Caleb comes closer, running his hand across the bed sheets.

"2 days" he says and I shake my head. Great. 2 days. What has happened since then. Who has been supporting Cal. I know it must be tough for him. Losing his brother. Needing to go back to being King. Me being in a mini coma. Why can't we ever have a simple life. "He is ok Mare" Caleb says, and I am surprised by the anger in his voice. He knows who I am thinking about, most worried about. "He was here this morning" he also says, and that makes me feel better. I was worried he would never talk to me again after I lied to him and killed his brother. Especially when we said we wouldn't lie to each other anymore.

"Are you ok?" I notice a massive cut just above his eye and a bruise under his jaw. "What happened?" He laughs to himself, looking down and shaking his head.

"Best you don't know" he says. I bite my lip but give him a look. Telling him with my eyes that he has to tell me. He caves. "Cal carried you all the way to the plane, but we were attacked when we got there, and we got into it with the lakelanders. Nothing we couldn't handle" he winks, and I groan.

"That doesn't make me feel better" I say, hating the fact they could have gotten hurt. Worse than they were.

…

 **Caleb POV**

It hurts me to see her like this, with the machines keeping her healthy. But we don't have healers here, and it is the best they can do for the time being. Cal sent for a healer, but Mare's father said no. He said that his daughter needs to feel her pain, her injuries, so that she is more careful next time. I was surprised by that, but we didn't argue. As much as I saw Cal wanting to.

When we got to the plane, we were attacked. We had to leave Mare on the ground, bleeding to death. That is why she took so long to wake up and start healing. When we got into the plane, the pilot was killed, so I had to hold Mare while Cal flew us back to base. He was not happy about that. About the fact I had to hold her, hold her wound, and keep her alive. I didn't care, because I just wanted her safe and to be ok.

"Can we take this thing out? I need to get up" she goes for the needle in her arm, and I have to grab her hand to stop her. We freeze, looking at each other for a long time. I don't move my hand from hers. She looks pale, and tired. It almost breaks me.

"You need to rest, and get better" she wants to say something, but I move my hand to her face, my thumb rubbing her cheek. She doesn't stop me, and she doesn't tell me to move, so I don't.

"I hate feeling helpless Caleb. I hate being useless" she says, closing her eyes. When she opens them, they are bright and she looks as though she is trying not to cry. That is something I noticed about Mare, she doesn't want to be weak, or seem weak. But deep down, she needs to know that is ok. We are all human and so is she.

"You are not useless. You are human" I say, needing her to understand. I bend down, wanting to kiss her, but I think better of it, and kiss the top of her head instead. I kiss it for a long time, and when I pull back she looks confused by my gesture. I am too.

Why have I got a connection with this girl? I shouldn't want to, but I do. Why do I want to protect her, and console her. I haven't felt this way for a long time. About anyone.

Before I do something I will regret, I decide to leave. Because my father would not approve of me falling for the muse. For the one thing we need to win this war. I need to be a General above everything else. So I leave, and I don't look back, even though all I want to do is stay.

 ***Hey Guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Caleb is a character** **I** **wanted to introduce for a long time, to keep it interesting.** **I** **think we forget that Cal and Mare are young, and it** **wouldn't** **be so out of the ordinary for them to have admirers. Mare is also a pretty girl, so** **I** **think its nice she has someone else notice her. Someone more suited to her. A red.**

 **Now for all of you freaking out, Cal** **and** **Mare will always be my number 1. I love them together. But they** **don't get a happily ever after yet. And I think it is important to remember relationships are not perfect. Couples argue, probably more than they get along. But that just means that there is love there. So that is why they need to go through the bad to get to the good.**

 **I hope you all continue reading and please as always review and let me know your thoughts.**

 **Tash xx**


	82. 82 - I need to be the King first

**Chapter 83**

 **Evangeline POV**

Maven is dead. Dead, gone, done. I wish I could celebrate, but something stops me. The realisation that Cal must be beside himself. As much as he pretended that he hated his brother, enough to be the one to kill him, I knew he was wrong. When it came down to it, he would struggle. Because blood is blood, and sometimes ties are so strong, that no matter what they do, you can't hate them. They are family.

Cal is the King, strong and humble. But one thing he is not is honest. With himself and everyone. He will pretend he is ok, pretend he is unaffected, but I know that won't be the case.

I don't know why I care, but I do. Maybe because I have something I want to protect now. Someone I love and can't bear to lose. I know Cal will protect her if anything happens to me. Not only that, after Mare saved me, I can't help but see that we were wrong. The silvers, my brother and father.

We were wrong, because Reds aren't the enemy, our own people are. And I refuse to enable them any longer.

"What are you thinking about?" my brother interrupts my thoughts. I shake my head, not telling him anything. How do I tell him I am thinking about Cal, and how I wish I could see if he is ok. I can't. Knowing Ptolemus, he wouldn't understand. Samos' don't have compassion. All we have is a big ego and hate in our heart.

"I'm thinking about how long it takes to get a coffee around here" I lie, going back to the Evangeline everyone knows and despises. I pretend to be angry, at the help, the waste of my time, but little do they know, that is the furthest thing from my mind.

 **Cal POV**

 _Cal, I heard._

 _I don't know what to say, and I know there is nothing to say. But one thing you should know is it is ok to be angry, to be sad and to be relieved._

 _Everything is fine here, so don't worry. Just focus on what you need to do._

 _Evangeline._

I stare at the letter, shocked that she would go out of her way to console me. Evangeline is definitely not the Evangeline I first met. She is a better version of herself, and I can't help but feel proud. If she continues to be this way, I will have someone worthy on my council. And right now, I don't trust anyone, so that is saying a lot.

I visited Mare this morning, but she was sleeping. Her mother said she woke up, and the doctors checked her wounds and gave her something to sleep. I can' t help but think that is for the best. I don't know what to say to her, or what to feel.

She did something that we have talked about so many times. Killing my brother was always the plan, she said it and I said it. I can't blame her for thinking I wanted it. But the lie is the part that I can't get over.

She should have told me her plan, she should have asked me and made me a part of it. By taking that decision away from me, she broke the trust I had in her. We made a pact, no more lies. She broke it. Again.

I loved and hated my brother. He was evil, a shadow of his former self. I don't doubt that Elara had something to do with that. She twisted and broke his mind, so much so, that he couldn't come back from it. All of the decisions he made, all of the murdering and backstabbing. This was inevitable. I just wish I knew, so I could prepare myself.

The grief comes in waves. One moment I am fine, and the next I remember everything. His blood, his eyes. The look of sadness. The light leaving his eyes. All of it, replays over and over again until I can't take it any longer.

So many emotions, not good for a King. A King has to be strong, and has to rule no matter what. I can't afford to break down, not now. Not when Iris is the weakest. This war has to end, and I need to be the one to end it. I need to go back to the way I was, a General and a Prince. I knew what I needed to do, and I focused only on that.

I need to be that Cal again.

 **Cameron POV**

Mare looks horrible. She gets up, trying to walk towards me, but she stumbles. Caleb and Shade are here, and they are cowering in the corner. Mare yelled at them to let her do this on her own, because they kept trying to hold her up, or tell her to take it easy. Mare never took it easy.

"I can do this" she says between gritted teeth. She stands up again, the pain obvious. The stab wound was so deep, that any movement hurts her. Even breathing and walking is hard she says, but she refuses to give up.

She moves slowly, taking step by step. She holds onto her ribs, as if she needs to hold the pain away. She makes it to me and I grab her hand. "Not bad. Although I saw my 94 year old grandma pass you 10 minutes ago" she scowls and Shade laughs. I don't have a grandma or anyone but my brother, but it is funny to give it to her. She is after all Mare, and what would out relationship be if I didn't give her crap once in a while.

"You're hilarious" she says, rolling her eyes. She sits back on the bed. "I still can't believe Dad said no to a healer" she mumbles, and I can tell she hates that this could have all gone away. The pain, the torture.

"Dad wanted you to deal with the consequences of your actions. Plotting to kill a King, and not telling anyone. I think you deserve to grovel in your pain for a little while" She rolls her eyes at Shade, because she knows that it is true. She should have told someone about her plan. We could have helped. Instead she did it on her own, not caring about the aftermath. Now Cal has to deal with it.

"Where is Cal?" Mare says, and I can see the sadness in her eyes. Cal and Mare haven't spoken since she has been out. He visits, but she is always asleep or unconscious. It is killing her. And I am too afraid to tell her about Cal. But Caleb speaks up, as usual. Trying to be the knight in shining armour for Mare. Make Cal look like the bad guy, while he looks like the angel.

"Cal left last night" Caleb says, and in an instant Mare's face changes.

"What do you mean left?" her voice is hoarse, and confused. But I think she knows exactly what he means. Shade speaks up, softening the blow.

"He had to get back to Norta. With the Lakelands without a King, he needs to prepare his army, before Iris beats him to it. Cal has a large legion at his disposal, so he needs to be strategic and send them in early" I nod along, because it is the best plan they have. If Cal can attack now, we may end this war for good. He may just take over the Lakelands, and become King in two regions.

Mare doesn't look so convinced and I know it is because she will have nothing to do with it. "So he just left" she says quietly.

"He came before he left. But you were asleep" I add, trying to make it sound better. But we all know Cal didn't want to deal with Mare, so this was just what he needed. Time away from her. Just to deal with everything, and everything Mare has done.

She nods to herself, solemn. "I'm getting tired" she says. She needs us to leave, because she cannot handle this news with us watching. That, and she wants to handle it on her own. I know she is hurt, and so is Cal, so maybe they just need some time apart. But for now, it still stings knowing the person you love abandoned you without a goodbye. Cal was wrong in that, but he had no choice.

He is a King above all. Mare needs to remember that.

 **Mare POV**

He left. I haven't seen him since that night, and he just…left.

I cant help but be angry with him. I would never abandon him when he needed me the most. I get it, I really do. He needs to prepare himself and attack. But just knowing that he can go into a war without saying goodbye, makes me question how deep he really cares for me. Or loves me.

I know I was wrong to lie to him about my plan. I should have told him. But he never would have done it. He couldn't. I knew that. And Maven couldn't live any longer, because that type of evil needs to be rid of as soon as it can.

I don't regret killing him. I regret killing the part of Cal that trusts me.

Because that might be something that we never recover from.

 ***Hey Guys,** **I** **hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Cal has gone back to** **Norta** **, leaving Mare with the Guard. He is preparing his** **army to attack the Lakelanders, and he is keeping Mare in the dark about it. What do you think about his decision?**

 **We are coming close to the end of this story, so the next couple of chapters will be intense, sad, happy and more.**

 **I am thinking I will probably write another 10 chapters (give or take), and then the flash forward to 5 years later (2-3 chapters of that).**

 **The chapters will be long, and in a lot more detail than I usually write. I want us all to feel like we are there.**

 **They may also be a couple days apart (when I post them) to be able to write them and actually invest some time into ending this story right.**

 **Let me know what you think and what you want to happen?**

 **Let me know what characters you want me to write about and where you think my story will end?**

 **Until next time xx**


	83. 83 - The beginning of the end

**Chapter 84**

 **Cal POV**

I hate this. I haven't spoken to Mare since I left the Guard, and she hasn't returned my letters. We are heading into the war, and I didn't even get to say goodbye. Just in case. In case I don't make it out.

"Cal, the plane is ready. Last of the troops are heading out with you. You need to be on this one" One of my Generals lets me know what I already did. I need to leave the castle, and make our way to the Lakeland frontlines. We set them up a week back, the moment I returned I started to send troops to set up a base. Now we are nearly ready. Ready to attack.

I know Iris has begun shielding her castle with her soldiers, so it is now a waiting game. Waiting for me to arrive, waiting for the day both sides go to war. I just wish I spoke to Mare before this. I was wrong to leave without making sure she was ok. I was wrong to be angry at her. I know she did what she thought was right. I shouldn't have overreacted.

I make my way to the plane, and it is jam packed. Soldiers everywhere. My men, all going to war for me. I push my way through, as they all pat me on the back, pumping themselves up. I hear them say my name, because that is what I told them to do. Don't call me 'your majesty' when we are fighting, call me Cal. I want them to see me as a General, their commander but also their comrade. Someone willing to die and fight with them.

If I die today, at least I will die with respect. Not alone.

…

 **Iris POV**

My castle is surrounded, by Lakelanders, laying down their lives to protect my home. I stand on the edge of the castle walls, watching out into the distance. There is smoke coming from the far trees, and I know that is where the Nortan's have set up camp. They are there, waiting, most probably for Cal to arrive to push them forward. Push them into my territory, my home. They want to take over, but I refuse to let them. I refuse to let them take over the only thing I have left. I lost my family and there is no way I am losing my home.

This war will not end with the crows picking my dead flesh. It will end with Cal lying dead in a field, surrounded by his men.

…

 ****Hey Guys, here is a sneak peek from the next chapter. I haven't actually finished the war scenes yet so this is why it has taken me a little while to post anything. I should be able to update tomorrow (Sunday – Sydney time) with the chapter and the full fight scene. I am nearly done, but just want it to be perfect.**

 **Anyways, here is the beginning, and I cant wait to post the rest.**

 **Tash xx**


	84. 84 - King of Two

**Chapter 84**

 **Cal POV**

I hate this. I haven't spoken to Mare since I left the Guard, and she hasn't returned my letters. We are heading into the war, and I didn't even get to say goodbye. Just in case. In case I don't make it out.

"Cal, the plane is ready. Last of the troops are heading out with you. You need to be on this one" One of my Generals lets me know what I already did. I need to leave the castle, and make our way to the Lakeland frontlines. We set them up a week back, the moment I returned I started to send troops to set up a base. Now we are nearly ready. Ready to attack.

I know Iris has begun shielding her castle with her soldiers, so it is now a waiting game. Waiting for me to arrive, waiting for the day both sides go to war. I just wish I spoke to Mare before this. I was wrong to leave without making sure she was ok. I was wrong to be angry at her. I know she did what she thought was right. I shouldn't have overreacted.

I make my way to the plane, and it is jam packed. Soldiers everywhere. My men, all going to war for me. I push my way through, as they all pat me on the back, pumping themselves up. I hear them say my name, because that is what I told them to do. Don't call me 'your majesty' when we are fighting, call me Cal. I want them to see me as a General, their commander but also their comrade. Someone willing to die and fight with them.

If I die today, at least I will die with respect. Not alone.

…

 **Iris POV**

My castle is surrounded, by Lakelanders, laying down their lives to protect my home. I stand on the edge of the castle walls, watching out into the distance. There is smoke coming from the far trees, and I know that is where the Nortan's have set up camp. They are there, waiting, most probably for Cal to arrive to push them forward. Push them into my territory, my home. They want to take over, but I refuse to let them. I refuse to let them take over the only thing I have left. I lost my family and there is no way I am losing my home.

This war will not end with the crows picking my dead flesh. It will end with Cal lying dead in a field, surrounded by his men.

…

 **Cal POV**

"Forward!" I yell, my throat raw. "Move! Forward!" I yell again, running with my men. I have on my full gear, military fighting gear with armour. It is heavy, but I don't feel it anymore, the adrenaline is enough to make me forget about everything. All I need to think about now is winning this war. I have a sword in my hand, and another blade strapped to my hip. My boots push me forward until I collide with the first body.

My sword connects with flesh, pushing itself in until I hear the crunch and scape. I know it is lethal, but I don't think about it. I just pull the sword out, and push the dead soldier aside. I run forward, swinging my sword as it connects with another soldier, slicing the dead away.

My father taught me a long time ago not to see these men as men, but to see them as the enemy. Something that needed to be taken care of without emotion or humanity. In war, I don't see anything but the stain of blood on my blade, and the yells of pain from the men I kill. I don't use my fire unless I need to. There is something about burning a man alive that stays with you. The screams, the bubbling of skin and smell. It is not something I like doing, or using. I opt for the sword instead.

"Don't break the wall!" one of the Generals from the Lakelanders side yells. I can see he is a General by his badges, the fact his uniform is different to the rest. He also fights sharper, neater. He is a born and bred soldier. It makes my next point of attack easier. I go for him and I see him register who I am. I see his eyes, ready and looking for where to attack me back. Killing a King is a big accomplishment, and privilege. I can see that he is already imagining himself as the hero. The one who fought this war, and won it for the Lakelanders. I make sure to never give him that satisfaction.

He attacks first, his blade swiping across the front of my face. I barely have time to push my body back, and dodge the blow. Then I come to, pushing myself forward with my blade. I manage to swing it in time to slice his arm. He doubles over in pain, but pushes forward, refusing to let it get him down. I use that as my opportunity to attack again, this time stepping forward quicker, and stabbing the blade between his ribs. He yells out, and swings his blade in defence. It slices my forearm, but I don't budge. I push it further, and grab the hilt of his sword, stopping his attack. He grabs my shoulder, the blood staining his face. He gurgles.

"Sorry old friend. This is war" I say to him, as I pull out the blade. I know I will meet him in the valley of the dead one day. I just need to hold on a little longer, until I see Mare once more. I don't want to die today, not without saying goodbye. Not without telling her I love her despite everything we have done to each other.

…

We push forward, gaining the advantage slightly on the lakelanders, but they are still strong. There are many of them, and when one goes down, another 3 leave the castle to help. The Lakelanders have always been strong in numbers, that is why we needed as many reds as we could to hold up this war. I throw my fire forward, trying to deter them from pushing us back, and it works. The soldiers move a step back, not knowing how to get around the fire. "Forward!" I yell again, and my men know that I will take the fire away when we get close. When we do, I pull the fire back and my men attack again. I punch, kick and stab my way forward, the blood, a mixture of silver and red, stains my armour. I am sweaty, dirty and tired, but I don't stop. I keep going.

Suddenly, the clouds start to cover the battlefield, a rumble of thunder forming in the distance. The field goes darker, the light retreating similar to the way it does in mid-afternoon. I hear the sound I didn't want to hear, and the sound I did, deep down. Lightning. It hits the middle of the field, right where we need the advantage. The lakelander soldiers step back, yelling as they move from the field. There is a burnt patch of grass where the lightning hit. I look around, trying to find her. Her. Her lightning. Why is she putting herself in danger!

I find her sooner than I thought I would.

Mare is with Shade, Cameron, Farley and Caleb. They are swinging their blades, while Kilorn and Mare stare ahead. Kilorn is holding his blade, protecting Mare. Little does he know she doesn't need it. Cameron is staring up ahead, focusing her power. Shade jumps forward, and I don't know where he has gone. My guess is to kill. Farley pushes forward, a shield and blade in her hand too. Mare. She pushes her arm out, sending another bolt of lightning forward. It hits the General leading his army of men over my dead men. Their boots step over the bodies, not caring where they tread. I see the General step on my soldiers face, as he lies in the field surrounded in his own blood. The man is dead, but it kills me to see it either way.

I feel a sense of pride inside when I see the lightning hit the Generals path. He staggers back, surprised, caught off guard. Watching her in action, I cant help but feel proud of the soldier she has become herself. She runs for the General, and he runs towards her. She lifts her sword, and I cant help the sense of panic that runs through my veins. I run towards her, but someone catches my arm.

Suddenly, I am transporting to the front of the castle. The entrance. Shade. "Not stopping here" he says as he jumps me again. He manages to get me out before the soldiers can attack us. They are surprised we are in their walls. I feel myself move, until I am in the lakelanders walls, a pathway. No one is around. We reach a hallway, and Shade drops me there. "Sorry Cal" he says, as I stumble and fall. The last thing I saw was Mare, running towards the General. He will kill her. I have to get back. She is in way over her head. "Steady, give yourself a moment to recover" he says, patting me on the back.

"Mare" I breathe, needing to find a way back. I can't help that my head is spinning and I can't focus. The pain in my mind, like a migraine, won't go away. I blink.

"The way to help Mare is to kill the Queen. If you want to save your men Cal, save Mare, you need to kill her. This is the quickest way" he grabs my shoulders, pulling me up. I focus on his face. He has slight stubble growing, and his eyes are wide. "Kill her, end this. Now" he says. I nod, but I need to get back to Mare. I have this sense of something being wrong. Something ending. Blood, her blood comes to my mind as I imagine the General gutting her. Shade grabs my arm again, and the next place I end up is on the top of the castle, where the Queen stands, watching her war. Her men and mine, die.

…

 **Iris POV**

My men spot him before I do, but I know. I know it is him. Cal.

They surround me, drawing their weapons. They yell to him, and Mare's brother, to stop. To drop their weapons. I already know how this is going to end. Having someone to transport you, well I might as well kill myself. Maven told me about her brother, and if he wanted to, he could jump to me right now and slit my throat. But I know he won't. Because Cal needs to conquer my kingdom, not him.

"Welcome" I say, drawing my words out. I don't really welcome them, I am welcoming death. The inevitable. Cal doesn't say anything, no one does. I turn towards them, finally making eye contact. Cal is in his fighting gear, thick steel armour, and he has blood all over him. He looks…worried. Like this is not what he wants to do.

He squares his shoulders, shaking off his thoughts. He focuses on me, like it is the first time he sees me. I see him tighten his hand on the hilt of his sword, as he watches the soldiers around me. I can see him analysing his next moves, where he needs to strike to get to me. "This has to end Iris" he says, jaw tense. "If you surrender, I will spare your life" he offers, and I can't help but laugh.

"And live the rest of my life in a prison cell. I'd rather die. My father would have preferred it" I almost spit the words, because my father would have killed me himself if I surrendered to a Nortan. I must die the way I lived, without remorse or weakness. I need to be the person I have always been.

Cal doesn't say anything, because I can already see it in his eyes. He nods to Mare's brother, and his eyes are on me. In one movement, he rushes towards the nearest soldier, moving fast. I try to run, but someone grabs me by the arms, pinning them to my back. I know it is Mare's brother. I watch as Cal rushes my soldiers, putting them down fast. He swings his blade, and blood pours. They fall like toy soldiers, one after the other. They don't stand a chance. Cal is crazy fast and strong, even with his broad shoulders, and muscles, they don't weigh him down as much as you think it would. He was born to be a killer.

When all my soldiers are dead, and their blood stains the concrete beneath, Cal walks slowly towards me. He wipes the blood off his sword with his shirt. "Are you doing that for me?" I ask, but he doesn't say anything immediately. He makes sure the blade is clean.

"You are a Queen. I'll make sure to do it right" I scoff. By tradition, meaning he will take my head off. That is the right way, execution style.

"Glad to hear that" I mumble, needing to get away from him. But my hands are still against my back. He strides towards me until he reaches me. Mare's brother pushes me down onto my knees, as Cal looks up at him. They share unspoken words, and he nods to him.

I kneel to a King, a King who will now rule my kingdom. I don't shed a tear, and I don't say anything. Because there is nothing to say. I was dead inside since my father was killed, and I expected this. The moment I lost Maven, I knew I couldn't keep this kingdom. They would come for me, and now they are here. "I'm sorry" he says, before he swings the blade. I feel the blade on my neck, and then it all goes black

…

 **Mare POV**

My injury is still throbbing and I am clutching my side. My stitches have come loose, and I feel like death. But I had to come. I had to help, end this war. I had to help Cal. As angry as I am, I could never abandon him. The painkillers are starting to wear off, and I feel light headed. We gained enough ground to be able to see our side winning, so I hold onto that. I need this to be over soon though.

Suddenly our soldiers stop, looking up towards the top of the castle walls. The Lakelanders soldiers do the same, distracted by something. The Nortan's all start to cheer, and I can't help but be confused. That is until my eyes find what they are looking at, or who. Cal.

Cal stands at the top of the castle walls, looking down towards us. His soldiers yell, in triumph. Yell at Cal, their King, holding the head of the Lakelander Queen for everyone to see. Her eyes are closed, and the severed head is daunting to look at.

"Long live the King" a soldier yells. The rest join in. The Lakelanders slowly start to kneel, one by one, hailing their new King.

I never thought I would see the day. See the day that Cal became the ruler of two nations. King of Norta and King of the Lakelands. Enemies for centuries, but not anymore. Now they are united, because of him.

Cal sees me, and I see him exhale a deep breath he was holding. He looks relieved, and I am glad for that. I can't help the smile that comes to my face, the pride I feel. I nod to him, letting him know I am here, and it is ok, as I kneel with the rest of his subjects. I kneel for my King.


	85. 85 - Taste of Freedom, smell of death

**Chapter 85**

I rise to stand, as the soldiers around me are still kneeling. They watch me, as I look up at Cal. I start walking towards the entrance of the castle, needing to go speak to Cal, to touch him. Know that this is real and we are alive and ok. I walk slowly, still keeping my eyes around, making sure no loyal subjects of Queen Iris seek their revenge on me. I pace my steps, and they all bow their heads as I walk past. I guess I should get used to this, to being feared and respected, even if it is pretend.

Cal sees me walking towards him, and he is no longer in sight. I am hoping he comes to me, because I don't know how to get to him. The castle is unfamiliar. I walk through the gates, my hand still on the hilt of my sword. I am cautious. More soldiers are in the walls, all again on their knees. Begging the new king for forgiveness in this war. They are now his subjects. They know where their loyalty should lie if they want to stay alive.

I look around, hoping to find a way to the top of the castle walls, but nothing. That is until on the corner of my eye I see Cal to my right. He comes down a set of stairs, leading to the roof. He is no longer holding Iris' head, nor are his hands covered in blood. He sees me and our eyes lock. Instantly, I feel a spark, a connection. A want and need I cannot explain. All I know is that I need to get to him, because this is all too much.

I drop my sword and take off in a sprint towards him. I run fast, hard, through the kneeling soldiers. He starts forward, not running, more so walking… but I am already on him, my hands going around his neck, my legs wrapping around his waist. He grabs the back of my head, and grips tight, his face buried in my neck. We hug tightly, as if someone is pulling us back from each other.

We both smell of blood and sweat. We both smell of death. But it doesn't matter. All that matters is that we are alive, and holding on. I realise this is the first time I am hugging him in a long time. I also realise this is the first time we are free. We won. We finally won. Its over.

"I love you so much" he says to me as I pull back from the hug. Our lips connect quickly, and I don't even get a chance to say it back to him. I want to show him I love him too. And that we can finally have it all. The life we wanted. Freedom, marriage…maybe even kids. We kiss like the world has ended, his lips hard on mine. His hands stay under my thighs as he keeps me up, and my hands are around his neck, holding onto him.

When we are done with the kissing I smile at him. "I love you too". I nod to myself, not quite knowing what to say. "We did it Cal. We really did it" he chuckles low.

"We did it" he replies, and it feels like we are the only people in the world…even though there are hundreds of eyes watching.

…

 ****Hey Guys, short chapter for you all. I am sorry it is not longer.**

 **I am now working on the aftermath of the war, and will write it all in detail.**

 **Some hints include: red dress, 10 little fingers and toes, dinner party from hell, moving on, fist fight, gold dress, executions. See if you can guess what they relate to. This is all part of the end of my story.**

 **Until next time.**


	86. 86 - I'm bringing you home

**Chapter 86**

The next week goes past in the blink of an eye. After the war, Cal had to send his troops between both castles. The dead had to be buried or burned. The battlefield had to be cleared. It was done but it was a process. Cal had to go back to Norta immediately, and I ended up staying in the Lakelanders castle to be his advisor/confidant. I have been trying to control the lakelander soldiers, along with castle staff, but it has been an issue.

"Mare" Caleb calls, running up to me. Caleb decided to stay with me, much to Cal's dismay. In the end he agreed, just because he had to leave either way and he didn't want to argue. Caleb said that I needed protection, being alone with all these enemies. Shade and everyone else all ended up going back to the Guard. Now that the Guard no longer has an enemy, they are invited by Cal to Norta to negotiate a peace treaty and red rights. That should happen in a month's time, when everything settles down.

"Hey" I say not slowing my pace. I am on my way to the main office to read the letter I got from Cal. There are a couple of packages waiting for me. This last week has been bad in the sense that Cal and I haven't even spent time together or had a real conversation. I miss him. He left so suddenly. There are the negative sides of being a King, like free time. There is no such thing.

"I am glad I caught you. 10 Generals arrived this morning from Norta. Cal sent them to be able to start training the Lakeland soldiers. They will be based here for a couple of months so their families are on the way. Cal's sending them in the next week too" I roll my eyes. Of course Cal sends the Generals and their families. He is such a people pleaser. I just hope there are no issues, and that its an easy transition for everyone.

"What else has been happening?" I ask, needing more information. We both keep walking, through the castle, side by side. He laughs.

"You really want to know?" I give him a death stare.

"Yes. Do you really want to test me?" I reply. I don't mean to be such a bitch, but I cant help it. I'm on edge. I just hate how much work has to be done to get everything to a normal state. "Sorry" I say quickly. Caleb doesn't deserve me being this way. I need to learn to be more polished in my approach. He ignores it.

"You have something waiting for you in the main office" he says, quietly.

"Yeah I know. A letter" I reply coolly. He laughs.

"Mhmm. Sure" he nods to me, leaving me the rest of the way to the main office on my own.

"Hey" I call out, wanting to know what he knows, but he just waves his hand not turning around. Great. Thanks a lot I think to myself.

The walk to the main office is quick, considering Caleb walked most of the way with me. I open the door, expecting to see an empty office, but I see something I didn't think I would. Well, someone. Evangeline… and Elane. Evangeline is sitting behind the desk, and Elane is in the chair opposite the desk. They both look up at me.

"Surprise" Evangeline says, a smile on her face. Not a 'happy to see you' smile but a 'tricked you' smile. And tricked me she did. I was told I had a letter from Cal, I didn't think he would deliver Evangeline. I knew she was taking care of everything in Norta during the war, and it makes sense that Cal would send her here, but still. I can't help the shock on my face.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask, not bothering to say hello to Elane. I don't quite know her, all I know is that she is with Evangeline and that she was cruel to me once, when I was Mareena. Enough said.

"Well, Cal can't be at two places at once, and he doesn't want you here for longer than you had to be. So…he sent me. I'm going to be his advisor for the Lake lands. Permanently. You can say, a part time Queen" I scoff and then it turns into a laugh. I hold my hand over my mouth.

"I'm sorry. It's just…" I laugh again. Elane stands up, speaking for the first time.

"What's so funny?" I stop laughing suddenly, eyeing her.

"Nothing, darling" Evangeline gets up, walking towards her. She puts her hand on her shoulder. "Mare is just snarky sometimes. You'll get used to it" I laugh and Evangeline and I share a knowing look. I didn't know she knew me this well. Nor that she would defend me. I don't blame Elane for getting defensive. I just know how much Evangeline wanted to be Queen, so in a sense she gets her wish. Cal will most likely only visit sometimes, and then Evangeline will be left to rule the rest of the time. It's perfect. She is a part time Queen like she said. She gets to live the high life without the responsibilities that Cal has. Lucky her.

"Is that all you came for?" I ask, needing more information.

Evangeline and Elane share a look, and it's my time to become antsy. Evangeline goes to the back of the table, and picks up a large box. The confusion must be obvious on my face, because they both start laughing. Well Elane giggles, but Evangeline is laughing. She places the box down on the table. "Open it" she says.

"What is it?" I ask, almost scared to open it up.

"Just open it and shut up" I roll my eyes and head towards the box. It is large, and black. There is a big red bow on it. I nervously pick at the bow and then decide to stop being such a wuss. I open it up. There is white tissue paper, lining the whole thing, and a note.

Evangeline and Elane share another look, and it is obvious they know what this is all about. I hate being the last to know. There is a note on the top, so I take it and go to open it. "No!" Elane jumps and yells. I am shocked by her outburst, and so is Evangeline. I drop the note. "Sorry. It's just, you should look at what's in the box first. It umm.. its meant to be that way"

"Ok…" I say slowly. I place the note on the side, showing her I am following her way. She smiles, mouthing sorry. I push the tissue paper away, and I can't help but stop breathing for a moment. Elane squeals slightly, from excitement.

I pull out the contents, my hands enjoying the soft quality material. It is red, and bright at the same time. It has a beautiful bodice, strapless and full. Now I know why it required such a large box. It has no sparkles, no gemstones. Nothing. And it doesn't even need it. The dress, in itself, is royal. Evangeline takes the dress out of my hands.

"I am not the biggest fan of the colour red" Evangeline starts. I smirk. "But I love this dress" she swings it around, placing it against her body. It is a spectacular sight against her blonde hair, and I can't believe how beautiful it is. I take the note, quickly, needing to know what Cal wants me to do with this dress.

 _Mare, I'm bringing you home. It's been long enough without you, without us. Wear the dress tomorrow night, I have a surprise for you._

 _Love, Cal._


	87. 87 - Tomorrow

**Chapter 87**

"What the hell was that!" I yell, taking my hair clip out and throwing it against the wall. Being such a heavy hair clip, it makes a dent in the paint and the wall. I am so frustrated and disappointed. My curled hair falls out and onto my shoulders.

"What the hell was that? Are you kidding me! What the hell were you doing!" Cal yells, taking off his jacket and throwing it against the wall. Out of frustration he rips his shirt off, throwing it as well. He slams the wardrobe door, and then goes to the bathroom, slamming that door too. I don't know why he thinks he can act this way. It was not my fault. I didn't ask for this. I push the bathroom door open, but it doesn't budge. He locked it. I slam my fist on it a couple of times, in anger.

"Argh" I yell out in frustration, walking away from the door. I twist my hand around my back, trying to undo the zipper and tiny small buttons that put together the red dress, but I can only manage to take off a few. I want to rip this dress off, but I don't want to ruin it. It is too special. In frustration, I pull the dress up, grabbing my ankles trying to untie my heels. I take my right heel off, and then go to take off the left.

Cal opens the door coming out of the bathroom. He washed the blood off his knuckles, and washed his face, wetting his hair in the process. Its messy, and fits his mood for tonight. In frustration, I take off my left heel and throw it at him hard. He catches it, giving me a look. I groan in anger as he throws it across the room against the wall. "Very adult of you Mare" he says, voice low, patronizing and angry.

"Says the guy who is meant to be a King, but instead gets jealous and beats the crap out of…" I don't get to finish my sentence. Cal punches the bathroom door in anger, his fist going straight through. When he pulls his hand back, the door has a black burnt hole through it. Fire driven.

"Jealous? Are you kidding me?! The guy kissed you Mare. What was I supposed to do! Let him finish!" I stalk off, my hand going to my back again, needing to get this stupid dress off. There can never be a night that goes smoothly with us. Never. This was meant to be our day. Cal and I. But instead, it was the dinner party from hell. Caleb shouldn't have kissed me on the balcony. Granted, it was a peck, because I pushed him off, but it all escalated. I just wish Cal would have let me handle it. Instead, Caleb is unconscious, with his eye swollen shut. He should have known. What was he thinking. But still, I just wish Cal let me handle it. I pushed him away. I knew what I was doing. I don't get why he is angry at me.

I spin on him, my hands still trying to get the stupid red dress off. "You should have let me handle it!" I yell in frustration. "Yes, he was wrong, but it was supposed to be our engagement night. My whole family is here, and you had to do that!" I shouldn't blame him, I just wish my parents didn't have to see this side of him. I thought the war was over. Evangeline was on Cal's side of course, telling me that Cal should have killed the guy. I frowned, because that was the worst advice. I just wanted us to be happy for one night. I could kill Caleb too. Because he should have known better. He just couldn't stand us being happy, that he had to ruin the day that I so desperately wanted to happen for us. My engagement, ruined. My dress ruined. My night, ruined. Mom even cried how scared she was. Seeing Cal in his deep rage. I yell again, throwing a small decorative bowl right at his head.

He dodges it of course, his eyes full of fire. They warn me to stop, but I can't help it. I'm taking it all out on him, and I know I am wrong, but I missed him. And this is not how I wanted to spend our night. I wanted more, I wanted him to be happy. Not this side of Cal.

I twist my hands again behind my back, trying to take off the stupid dress. "Help me!" I yell in frustration. He stalks over, and I turn my back to him. Instead of slowly and delicately undoing the buttons and zipper, Cal grabs it with both his hands and rips the dress. I feel is down my back, as the cold air hits me. I jump in shock, because of how aggressive he is being. I hold the dress up and turn on him. "Wow. Well done" I say, dragging the dress and me towards the wardrobe. I'm so angry. So is Cal. I can't help but feel stupid dragging this dress, and being so angry. But Cal and I don't forgive and forget easily. We argue and burn the whole world down.

Cal goes straight to the table with the silver tray and liquor. He pours himself a drink in a short glass and takes a shot of it. He pours another. I don't want to watch, so I pull the dress off, throwing it on the floor and go straight into the bathroom. I stalk around the bathroom, in frustration not knowing what I want to do. I turn on the water, washing my face from the makeup. I rub and it just smudges everything. I take a towel, running it under hot water, and let it sit on my face, melting the makeup off. Finally, it works and I finish off. I tie my hair in a messy bun, put on my sleeping t-shirt which is Cal's and open the door. I go straight to the bed, not caring that Cal is on the balcony, drinking. He can drink and pout all he wants. It won't fix anything and I did nothing wrong.

"That's it, you're just going to go to sleep?" he says, coming in from the balcony. I turn away from him, bringing the covers up higher. I don't reply, and that angers him even more. "Typical Mare, always blaming others. Never yourself" I don't want to react. I know that's what he wants. An argument. He didn't get enough in with Caleb, and he needs more. I just sit there fuming. "You made him think there was something between you. Maybe there is" he babbles and it takes me over the edge. I grab the glass that I drank from last night next to my bedside and peg it straight at him. It shatters on the wall beside him.

I push the covers off getting out of bed, and stalk straight towards him. He is breathing heavy, deep angry breaths. He is trying to calm himself down. I grab him by the hair, jerking his head towards me. I kiss him fast and hard, shocking him still.

His face is hot against mine, his lips burn me slightly, but I don't pull back. I kiss him, prying his lips open with my tongue. He growls, angrily as I bite his lip hard. I want to hurt him, like he hurts me with his words. But I want him at the same time. I can't take the distance, and the fighting. It is supposed to be our engagement night.

Cal comes to, grabbing the bottom of my shirt and lifting it over my head. I stand there, in just my bra and underwear. He grabs me, lifting me up and wrapping my legs around his waist. He kisses me hungrily, my lips, my neck, my chest. I can't help but squeeze my legs around him tighter and tighter. "Why do you do this to me" he breathes against my lips, I kiss him, needing to get closer and closer.

"I don't do anything to you" I say, in between kisses. He walks us over to the bed, and lays me down. I grab him, bringing him closer. He runs his hands down my bare legs, and I grab his belt, pulling him into me.

"I hate you but I love you" he says, biting my lip. I kick him with my knee, but he pushes it away, and he pins me down. His strength is hard to beat. Impossible actually.

"Yeah well, you're stuck with me the rest of your life" I say, and I mean it. Nothing he does will make me leave. As much as we argue, and as much as we cause each other grief, I can't imagine my life without him.

"Tomorrow we are going home" he says, kissing my lower lip. I can't help but smile.

"And?" I ask, knowing exactly what the answer is.

"And then we're getting married" he says, smiling himself. I can't help but grab his face and draw him towards me.

 *****Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Let me know if you want a chapter of the actual engagement party from hell.**

 **Until next time.**


	88. 88 - Sorry, not sorry

**Chapter 88**

The dress fits like a dream, and the accessories to go with it are amazing. My hair is up, held together by a clip. It is heavy, and surprisingly is quite sturdy in my hair. Evangeline had all the hair and makeup organised, so all I had to do was sit and let them get me ready.

When Evangeline and Elane come into my room, I see them share looks. "Now that is what a Queen is supposed to look like, not the drab clothes that you wear. I swear, do you even own a hairbrush?" Evangeline asks. Elane smacks her on the arm. "What?" she says smirking at Elane. "I can only talk down to her for a little while longer, leave me be" I roll my eyes at her.

"Is this not much?" I ask, but Elane giggles to herself making me feel stupid. What do they know, I wonder? The dress, the hair and makeup. The fact that they are fully dressed in the same formal attire. What the hell is going on.

Maybe Cal is coming. No, It can't be. He has so much to do in Norta, he can't leave now. Not with so many other far away kingdoms vowing for Norta and the Lakelands next. Hungry Kings, starved for new territory. Or so Evangeline mentioned. The worst thing is that Cal had the Lakelanders as his main enemy. But the Lakelanders had many more enemies that we are just starting to find out about. They all want the young King's head. I'd rather die than let them have it.

"We're going to go and see if everything is coming along. I'll send someone to bring you down soon" I shake my head.

"Down? Where? What is coming along?" Evangeline and Elane already head for the door, Evangeline giving me an evil smirk as she leaves. "Arghh. I hate not knowing what the hell is going on" I say but they close the door, slamming it hard to make a point.

I turn towards the mirror, looking at myself again. I pick an eyelash off of my cheek, and think of a wish. I wish for a lot of things, but I don't know what particular one to hold onto, and make it my main one. I should wish for world peace. I laugh a little. That will never happen. I wish Cal and I could be happy. That would probably never happen. We will always be at each other's throats. I wish for food, because I am starving.

Suddenly the door opens, and I catch a glimpse in the mirror of who it is. Cal. I take a deep breath, the shock noticeable on my face. He is wearing a black formal suit, his badges lining his right chest, and it fits his body perfectly. On top, he wears a cloak, flowing the length of his body. He looks so royal. He is also wearing his crown, covered in red and black jewels. It looks like fire, and he looks like the fire King. The King of Norta, and the Lakelands.

I don't move. I stop breathing. I can't believe he is here. I just can't. He smiles, and I just notice the box he is holding. I don't care though, because I get up, and run towards him. I surprise myself by how fast I move in the dress, and I don't care if I ruin it. I run straight into his arms, my lips finding his.

"I can't believe you're here!" I kiss his cheeks, his jaw. "I needed you so badly" I say, kissing his lips again. He responds of course, his arms going around me. He chuckles darkly against my lips, no doubt at the urgency I suddenly have to be closer to him.

"You're beautiful" Cal says, but suddenly pulls away. He still holds me, his arms around my waist, but we watch each other instead of kissing. His hand grabs my face, as his thumb rubs my cheek. "I knew the dress would look good on you, but not this good" he pulls back slightly, admiring the dress, the details around my neck. I am wearing a diamond necklace, heavy and expensive. Cal also sent me this. This whole outfit his idea.

"What exactly are you playing at?" I ask, the teasing in my voice obvious. "The dress, the jewels. What are you wearing?" I ask, shocked to see him in such formal attire. Cal is usually not the one to dress this way, unless it is a big occasion. "What is happening?" Cal pulls away, entering the room fully, leaving me at the door. He chuckles again. If it wasn't so sexy I would be frustrated.

"There is a party, and you could say we are the guests of honour" It is my turn to laugh.

"You are always the guest of honour Cal, you're the King" he rolls his eyes.

"Smartass. You know what I mean" I actually don't. I don't know what the big deal is. The secrecy. I guessed it was the coronation, or his first reveal as the King of the Lakelands, a way to see his people. Whatever it is, it is a massive deal if I have a specially made dress and Cal here. I need to be on my best behaviour. But before we have to reveal ourselves to the world, I just need a moment. With him. Just us two.

 **Cal POV**

Mare gives me a look, and I know exactly what that look is. She walks back towards where she first sat when I entered the room. She walks slowly, and I can't help but admire the way the dress hugs her waist and hips, then flows down. The red suits her skin, and her blood. She walks to the vanity and rests against it, turning towards me. She leans and then in one swift motion sits on top.

"I'm not leaving until I get what I want" she says, her voice low. She bites her lip, turning her head to the side. She analyses me, from head to toe. She smiles when her eyes meet mine, and I cant help but grin.

"What is it you want?" I ask, teasing. As much as I want to, I shouldn't. Everyone is waiting for us.

"You" she says, her voice low. "Please" that is my undoing. I start towards her, but someone knocks. I stop in my tracks.

"Hello! You two, hurry up already" Evangeline's voice echoes from behind the door. "You can have sex later, we have more important things to do" she knocks again. I laugh.

"We're coming" I call out, as Mare frowns.

"If only we were" she says to herself.

"Hey, I heard that" I say to her, my voice low. She jumps off the vanity, turning to look at herself once more.

"That was the point" she says, as she walks past me giving me a small smile. I catch her hand, pulling her abruptly towards me. I pull her hard and fast, and kiss her lips. I kiss her with so much force, I feel her body go limp. She leans all the way into me. It takes everything for me to pull back from her, but I do. I leave her standing there, with a dumb look on her face. She frowns and then groans.

I grab the box off the table by the door, and give it to her. She looks puzzled, but she opens it nevertheless. She looks at me, with shock on her face. "Is this?" she starts "a joke?" I smirk, looking down, shaking my head.

"No. It's for you. Kind of a big part of your outfit" I say to her. She frowns, and I can't help but love her more that she does.

…

 **Cameron POV**

Cal and Mare enter the grand hall, and all eyes watch them intensely. Cal brought us all here, to the Lakelands, to surprise Mare. When I say all, I mean everyone important to them both. It kind of is a big deal, the fact that we are at their engagement party.

The grand hall is decorated with black, red and gold. The lakelanders blue is long gone, and the castle actually looks like it does in Norta. I sometimes forget we aren't in Norta.

Mare looks like royalty. Her dress is red, and hugs her body up top, and then flows down to the floor. She is wearing high heels, because she looks tall and regal. She is nowhere near Cal's height, but still taller than she usually is. Her hair is up, in intricate curls, and jewels sit heavy on her neck. The final detail is the gold crown, with ruby red jewels aligning the whole thing. It looks heavy, and Mare looks out of her element, but only the closest to her can see that. To everyone else, she looks like a Queen.

This is the first time I have seen her in a crown, and I think the first time she has worn it. Cal is wearing his too, but he always looks regal. Even in drab clothes.

Looking at them now, I can picture what their lives will be like. I can picture them ruling the kingdoms, and I can picture them living happily ever after.

It makes the smile hard to wipe off my face. And I am not a romantic.

…

 **Mare POV**

The crown is heavy, and I can't believe I am wearing it. I asked Cal if this was right, I thought we had to be married and for the coronation to have happened, but apparently not. He laughed at me struggle to put it on, but then he helped, and the look on his face was priceless. He was so happy. I loved seeing it.

Now seeing everyone else's faces, makes me nervous. My mother looks proud, as if she is about to cry. My father looks solemn, a gleam in his eye. My brothers want to laugh at me, because I know they think I look ridiculous. I can't help but smile at their expressions. Cameron looks happy. I can't help but feel glad at that. Everyone is here, and my heart it full.

The only person who looks like he is about to kill someone is Caleb, the frown on his face obvious to anyone.

Cal has his hand out to me, and I hold it, as we walk in. "Welcome to our engagement" he says, and I can't help the expression that shows on my face as I turn towards Cal.

"What!" I say, a little too loud. Gisa laughs at me, and she knows I am finding out about this now. She looks so grown up in her emerald green dress. Against her hair, it looks perfect. I'm jealous.

Cal laughs. "Sorry, not sorry" he plasters a wide smile on his face, and I am jealous by how good he is at keeping his composure. Deep down I am so self conscious and scared. Not to be engaged to Cal, but to disappoint him. To make him look like a fool because of my actions. Cal squeezes my hand in a reassuring gesture, and I smile to him. He knows exactly what I am afraid of, because he whispers to me. "All I need is you. I can't do this without you by my side and I don't want to".

I squeeze his hand for that, as we walk all the way into the room, to celebrate the first chapter of our lives. Just us two. Even in this room full of people, it will always be, just us two.

 ***Hey Guys,**

 **So some of you are confused as to how it skipped. I wanted to keep it interesting by writing straight after Mare got the dress, to after the engagement. This is the in between. Hope you enjoyed it and it made sense. The next chapter is the actual events of the engagement. From happy to crisis mode.**

 **As for when Cal writes the letter, he says "I'm bringing you home". Cut to the last chapter he says it again. As you can see, he surprised Mare by coming to the Lake lands for the engagement.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So sorry it took so long in between. I had a really bad week at work and I had no time to write at all. I only had this weekend.**

 **I don't want to make promises for chapters, I'd rather it be a surprise. But I will try get the next one up in a day or two.**

 **Until next time xx**


	89. 89 - Fight the good fight

**Chapter 89**

 **[Music during the dance (if you would like to see what I see) – From the Ground Up – Dan & Shay & then it is Perfect – Ed Sheeran]**

The engagement party is the most fun I have had in a long time. There is music, dancing, food and drinks. Everyone is having so much fun, just by the expression on their faces. The lights are dimmed low, and Cal organised the room to be filled with tiny tea lights on every table. It gives the room a romantic feel.

Cal has had a bit to drink, because he keeps being touchy feely with me and I have to smack his hand away to stop my parents from seeing flirty Cal. Although I like it, I don't want my parents or brothers to see us so intimate. Something about that makes me self-conscious.

"Do you want to dance?" Cal comes from behind and grabs my hand gently. I spin to face him.

"I had a shocking teacher, so I may not be the best" I tease, biting my lip. He shakes his head and laughs. We make our way to the dance floor, and Cal leads. He puts a hand on my waist and grabs my right hand. He leads us to the middle, as the music begins to change into a slow tempo.

Cal moves first, leading me with him, and it brings back the strangest memories. I remember being in a dark room, in a different castle. With a prince, not a King. I remember feeling the same feeling, my heart beating fast and my body being on fire. I remember only seeing Cal in the room, and only wanting to see him. I didn't want to leave. Just like now, seeing him here, holding me. It makes me feel something I never knew I could have.

When Kilorn and I walked the streets on first Friday, I always thought one day I would end up with him. On default. Not that I don't love Kilorn, but not the way I love Cal. I love Kilorn like one of my brothers. Seeing him here with Maria, and then seeing Cal, I know this was my destiny. I knew it from the first time I met him, the first time I saw the fire in his eyes, I knew he was meant to be mine.

"What are you thinking about?" Cal whispers to me, while we spin with the music.

"Just how far we have come. Just the fact that we made it. We survived" my voice is getting lower and lower. Thinking back to war, betrayal, fire, lightning, death. Everything we endured, just to get here. To this moment.

"From the ground up" Cal whispers, in reference to the song playing while we dance. And it is true. I started from nothing. A red girl from the stilts, barely enough to eat. Had to steal to survive, all the while knowing she would never live a full life. Until meeting a boy one day. Its cliché, but Cal doomed me and saved me at the same time. He started the revolution by being a prince who saw reds and silvers as equals. He gave me, gave reds, the tools we needed to change the world. Change history. By letting me into his life, into his kingdom, he doomed himself but saved me. That is love in its purest form.

"Are you happy?" I ask Cal. He has given up the most, and I want to make sure he is still…happy. He lost his brother and his father. He lost his humanity for a moment. He gained me and a new Kingdom, but that wouldn't have been worth his losses. Cal looks at me when I ask, and loses his train of thought. He has to think of it. It send my stomach into fits, thinking maybe he is not satisfied with me.

"I am happy Mare" he starts, and I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding. "But I will sometimes get sad, and frustrated that it had to end this way". I know what he means. Not that we are engaged and that he has two kingdoms, but the fact that he had to lose a brother and a father to get to this point. I nod.

"I'm sorry" I say, dropping my face. I don't want to look at him anymore, instead I look at his badges, on his chest. I see one with the burning crown. Here I am with my whole family alive and happy, and Cal just has me. It breaks me.

"Hey" Cal says, moving his hand to bring my face up to look at him. "I will never regret you. Never. If you hadn't come along, everything still would have happened. Elara would have never let me be King. It was not your fault"

"I made it easy for them" I say, my eyes starting to swell. I don't cry, but this is too much. Here we are at our engagement, and all I keep thinking about is Cal losing so much just to gain me. Nothing special.

"No, I did. When I fell in love with you" Cal pulls my face up again, and wipes his thumb over my eye catching a tear. "I don't want to talk about this ever again Mare. I don't blame you for what happened with my family, and I don't blame you for everything after that. I love you, and I chose this, all of this" Cal motions around the room. "Most of all I chose you. And you chose me. And how we got here is a story we can tell the kids one day, but today, let's just be two young happily engaged people" he sighs, feeling a little relieved he got it all out.

I quickly grab his face in my hands, needing to kiss him. I no longer care if everyone is watching. The song has changed, and Cal and I are no longer dancing. Instead we stand in the middle of the dance floor, kissing, our bodies pressed against eachother and unmoving. Cal doesn't pull away, in fact he grabs my waist and pulls me closer.

We kiss for what feels like forever, and I don't mind. I deserve to be happy and so does Cal. And even if two broken people make a whole, then I would happily spend the rest of my life broken with him.

…

Later on in the night, after a few too many drinks, and after my feet begin to hurt I head for the balcony.

"Gisa" I intercept her talking to a boy. I don't recognise him, but from what I see he is a red. Possibly from the Guard. I remind myself to ask her later. She excuses herself and rushes to my side.

"Oh Mare, your dress" she smiles, staring at it. She is changing the subject, and I let her. Tomorrow is a different story. I need details.

"I know you will make me the most beautiful dress for the wedding" I put it out there. I didn't know when would be a good time to ask her, but I wanted to discuss it with her. What would be more special than my baby sister making my dress. She squeals.

"What?! You want me to?" she doesn't finish, she looks like she just got kicked in the stomach.

I laugh. "I can't think of anyone better. I already discussed it with Evangeline, and she knows the best dressmaker in Norta who will let you use her supplies and workshop. I want you to be the one to make it for me, and I trust you completely. Besides, how else are you supposed to open up your own shop" her eyes go wide.

"My own shop?" I nod.

"I know you spoke to mom about it, and I spoke to Cal who said it would be a good idea to get you on the main street. Make whatever you want for whoever you want. Extravagant dresses, normal pants and shirts. Norta is going to be open to reds and silvers Gisa, so why not do what you love" she stops breathing.

"I…I don't know. I…" she looks like she is going to cry. I take off my crown, and place it on her head.

"We're finally equals Gisa, silvers and reds. Get ready for a new type of world. I promise you, any dream you thought was impossible will become possible now. This is what we fought for" I'm cut off short because Gisa slams into me, giving me a big hug. Gisa and I have been awkward around each other ever since Caleb came into the picture, but this, feels right. Normal and safe. I picture Gisa with her own shop, making clothes. A smile on her face. One day her daughters will work with her, and she will teach them the delicate art. I smile knowing this. Because it is what I always wanted. She is too talented to be an apprentice or a slave for a silver. She is red and she is powerful. My baby sister will be something, as it was always meant to be.

Against my chest she murmurs "You will be an amazing Red Queen Mare" I stop breathing. Red Queen. Not yet, but so close. The crown was just a taste of what it will be like. We pull away and I smile, although I need air. Queen. Red Queen.

"Do me a favour and take the crown. It's too heavy and… I'm not ready just yet" she nods, smiling.

"That is why you will be the best person for the job. Ill take it and put it back into your room" I nod.

"Thank you Gisa" I kiss her on the cheek as she leaves the hall. I make my way out onto the balcony, and the air is amazing. Cool against my face, and my bare shoulders and arms. I take deep breaths, feeling like the crown is still on my head. The weight of it stays with you.

"I was wondering when you were going to take off that ridiculous thing" a voice behind me. I turn, seeing Caleb. Of course. He watched me with Gisa no doubt.

"It's not ridiculous, just really heavy" I say. My comeback is weak, but I don't want to argue with him. He will never understand. I feel like Caleb will always hate royalty. No matter what. So what is the point in arguing.

"When are you going to give up this charade Mare?" Caleb says, and I finally see him come into the light. Its dark outside, just a couple of lights on the balcony. I see Caleb is drunk, because his eyes barely focus. They look angry, and I can see him stumble around. He moves closer to me.

"Excuse me?" I ask, genuinely shocked to see him speak so bluntly.

"You are beautiful, _God_ you are beautiful… and you look the part, but I can see deep down you are drowning. You don't want to be Queen, and you definitely don't want to be _his_ Queen" he spits the words "his", and I see what this is about. Cal. He will always hate Cal. Everything Cal stands for. I should have known the Guard would never be satisfied.

"I'm not doing this right now" I say, needing to get away. This will not end well, because Caleb is drunk and angry and right now he does not see anything but the crown. The red crown will always be silver to him. I start to walk past him, but he grabs my hand pulling me back and to him.

"Please don't marry him. It's not too late to back out" he grabs my face in a tight grip. I try to pry his hands off my face, but he holds on tight. "You aren't meant to be with a silver. They're corrupt. He won't care about you in a year when he needs to get his silver nobles back into his good graces. A Red Queen" he scoffs "they already have a plan to get you out of this life. You won't even get to see the throne". I pull his hands.

"Caleb, let go of my face" I start, getting angry. Cal would never choose them over me. We have been through this, and I know he will protect me. He wants change as much as I do. I can never convince Caleb of that but I don't care. That isn't a concern to me. "I'm serious Caleb, let go of my face" he does, but barely. He stumbles when I force myself past him. He grabs my hand again.

"I can protect you" he says, his voice breaking. "You won't know what we could have if you never gave us a chance. I know you care about me. I know we had a connection" I pull my hand but he doesn't let go. I consider using my lightning but that may kill him how angry I am now. I never knew he felt this way. I knew he had a crush, by the way he acted around me. But I never gave him the impression I cared for him more than that. It was always Cal, it will always be Cal.

"We are friends Caleb, nothing more! I love Cal, and this is my engagement!" I motion with my free hand around. "You are going to have to accept that this is happening, and that you and I are never going to happen. Ever!" I let a small spark run through my hand and he lets go the minute he feels it.

I walk away, thinking he finally got the point but he is fast. Caleb moves quickly, and he is strong. His tall frame moves in front of me as he grabs my face and goes to kiss me. I feel his lips on mine for less than a second before I pull my face away realising what he is doing. But it is too late.

I feel the heat rush past me as someone grabs Caleb by the back of the shirt and yanks him off me.

…

 **Cal POV**

The moment I step onto the balcony I see him move forward, his hands grabbing her face. I don't have time to think, because all I feel is the anger. I rush for him, grabbing the back of his shirt. I pull hard, hearing the material rip. He is tall and a solid build, but he stumbles.

I don't have time to think before I swing, knocking him onto the floor. I don't ask questions because I don't want to. I just want to hurt him.

I swing again, my body pushing me forward. I'm so angry, I have to stop my fire from burning this man alive.

I hear Mare yell for me to stop, but I can't. Caleb tries to swing, but he only clips my shoulder. He is drunk. My hand is red from his blood, and Caleb slowly starts to lose consciousness. Until I am punching dead weight.

…

 **Bree POV**

There is commotion going on outside, because suddenly everyone is running to the balcony. I manage to get there first and push my way onto the balcony. All I see is red. Cal is laying into Caleb, his hand stained with blood. Mare is trying to pry Cal off, but the guy is set on hurting him.

Caleb is unconscious, but Cal doesn't stop. Something sent him over the edge. It's daunting to see this side of the King, because I never realised how much power he had. Not just as King, but as a man.

"I wonder what he did" I hear behind me. The blonde silver girl, Evangeline or something says. She seems unaffected. Happy even. My parents however, seem horrified.

"What makes you think he did something?" I ask her, and she laughs out loud. Shade goes in between Cal and Caleb stopping the fight by pulling Cal off, as Kilorn tries to help Caleb. Mare looks like she is about to kill someone.

Kilorn smacks Caleb's face lightly calling his name, but he seems out of it. Maria rushes to his aid. Cal walks towards us, leaving, as Mare follows. "He kissed your sister" Cal says, as he pushes past. Everyone moves aside, including me. Seeing his face, I have to admit, I am a little afraid of him.

"Cal" Mare calls, but he doesn't listen, he just walks away. I feel the heat pass me, and I know, he is a King to be feared. Despite what everyone says.

…

 **Mare POV**

I see my parents faces as we walk out of the hall. The horrified look on my mother's face. Why couldn't he let me handle it. I had it under control.

Cal stalks out of the hall, and away from me. He is pissed, I know he is. And so am I. But I don't know why he is angry at me. I never asked for this. I know I should leave him alone, but this is not my fault.

"Cal" I call, rushing with my dress to keep up with him. He spins suddenly, as I fly into him.

"Why didn't you stop him" he says voice low.

"I did" I start but he interrupts.

"You took off your crown, and what? Told him to meet you on the balcony. What was that Mare" he says. It is my turn to be angry. How can he think that about me? I can't help the fact that my hand flies out, slapping him across the face. He doesn't move, his head to the side as he blinks twice.

"How dare you" I say, before leaving to go to the room. I feel him behind me, but I take off into a run. My dress is heavy, it is hard to run in heels, but I need to get away from him. Son of a bitch.

I get to the door, trying to open it, but it won't budge. Dammit, Gisa must have locked it on her way out. I don't have the key. We never lock the rooms here. I try the handle but it won't budge. I look around to find a server or a guard but there is no one. Cal is walking down the hall but, his outfit and hair dishevelled from the fight.

"It's locked" I say, major attitude in my voice. Cal looks at me, his face telling me he is close to losing it at me too.

He looks at the door, and then suddenly slams his shoulder into it. It caves and opens, something metal hitting the floor. We both barge in, heat and lightning head to head.

 **** Hey Guys,**

 **Here is the next chapter. Remember, this chapter is before Cal and Mare's bedroom fight. Hope it makes sense now.**

 **The next chapter is moving on from the bedroom fight.**

 **Please listen to the music, as the music is a big part of their dance.**

 **Please review and let me know if you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Xx Tash**


	90. 90 - Where are we all going?

**Chapter 90**

Breakfast the night after our engagement dinner is awkward to say the least. My parents don't say anything, neither do my brothers. Surprisingly. They always have something to say.

Cal and I come into breakfast together, and I specifically sent word to Caleb to stay away for a while. Although Cal never said anything about him coming, I don't want any drama. Besides, I had the guard who sent the message tell me how bad Caleb was, and apparently his eye is swollen shut and he can't move. That is what he gets for trying to kiss me. He knows I am with Cal, and that it was my engagement dinner. I don't care how drunk he was, that was a line he never should have crossed.

My parents greet us and dad starts talking about the red movement slowing down. Cal is now the beloved King. Clara is starting to mouth words, so she is loud as can be. It breaks up the awkwardness, which is what we need.

"Clara, say Mare… Maaareee" I try my best but she has none of it. She dribbles and blows bubbles. Bree laughs at me.

"Clara. Say Breeeee" he says it in a high pitch voice which she just laughs at. I give him a death stare.

"Stop copying me Bree. Get your own baby" he smirks, because god knows if he has kids around. Both by brothers were popular with the ladies.

"You're first sis" he replies, and I can't help but blush. I see Cal straighten up, no doubt a little conscious about this conversation in front of my parents.

"Ca…Ca..Brrr Ca" Clara mumbles, and I laugh. Cal. Of all the names she will learn, no doubt his will be the first.

"Look at that" Cal says, smirking. "Seems I win" He looks proud.

"Your name has three letters Cal. Don't get too excited" I knock him down a peg and I smirk in triumph. Bree laughs too, and I want to hug him because he is the only one.

"Right…and that is so different from your four letter name" I go silent, while the whole table bursts into laughs at the way I got owned. I frown, picking at the eggs on my plate. Stupid Cal for his quick wit. I'm usually the one who outwits him. Not this time.

Suddenly my eyes catch a glimpse of someone entering the dining hall. Caleb. Only his face is not bruised and he is walking just fine. I get up instantly, my chair screeching as it slides against the wooden floors.

"What the hell are you doing here" I don't ask it as a question, more as a statement. The venom in my words is obvious to anyone. Cal grabs my hand, pulling me down. I look down at him in shock. Why the hell is he pulling me down.

"I told him to be here" Cal says, and it is my turn to be rendered speechless. Why the hell would he do that? Why the hell is Caleb's face healed.

"Wha…Why would you let this leach anywhere near us?" I ask Cal. I can see that my comment hurt Caleb by the way his jaw tenses and he closes his fist.

"Sit Mare. Please" Cal says, pulling me down once more. I stare at Caleb for a good minute before I finally take a seat. If Cal wants him here, there has to be a reason. I hope it is to knock some more sense into him.

Caleb sits near my mother, and she smiles politely. I wish she would scold him, but she doesn't. "Why isn't your face black and blue?" Cameron asks, and I am glad she has. I wondered the same thing. She takes a bite of a bacon piece she holds in her hand. She eyes him intently.

"Cal sent a healer this morning before he told me to come to breakfast" Caleb answers, not touching his food. I stare at Cal.

"You did what?" Cal doesn't answer, he simply continues eating. He looks unaffected, which is worse. I want him to be as angry as I am, but he seems…content. "You should consider yourself lucky, because I would have left you to suffer" I say to Caleb.

"Don't worry, I know you would" Caleb replies to me, staring right back. I want to ask him why he has done this to me, why he made our relationship so complicated. He was supposed to be my friend, and nothing more. Why did he have to go and catch feelings? Feelings I can't and never will return.

Everyone after a while continues eating, and my dad and Cal discuss our plans to head back to Norta. Cal says he is leaving the Lakelands in his advisor's hands, and will visit when needed. His main concern now is to protect Norta from any outside threats. Other Kings looking to overtake a young King's rule. Cal mentions he has already received threats of more war, which scares me. I thought that this would all be over, but I forgot that there are more enemies out there. More than one king and one kingdom. The world is a large place, and now that Cal rules two major and powerful countries, he will become an automatic threat and enemy.

"When are you planning on leaving?" my dad asks Cal.

"The day after tomorrow" Cal replies, and I am glad for it. I need to get back home, to normal. I need to begin my life, because right now, I don't know what I am meant to be doing. Who I am? Am I a Queen? Cal's fiancé? The lightning girl? I don't even know anymore.

"What happens to us?" Cameron asks Cal. That is a good question. What happens to my family. I look at Cal too.

"You're all more than welcome to stay with Mare and I in Norta. Or wherever you feel most comfortable" my mother smiles at Cal, but Cameron looks confused.

"I think Ruth and I will head back home. To the stilts. It's where we belong" My father says, and I smile. I would expect nothing less. My father is a simple man, and he does not need to live in a castle. All he needs is my mother, and to see his children happy. That is why I love him so much.

"Good choice Dad!" Tramy says, giving him a thumbs up. "I think I would like to go back to the stilts too, but I don't want to live with mum and dad. No offence" he says to them. "I wouldn't mind a little funds to get me my own house built" He raises his eyebrows at Cal, smiling wide.

"Tramy!" my mother says, embarrassed.

"Done" Cal says, looking at Bree.

"I wouldn't mind the same I guess" Bree says, his eyebrows also raised.

"Done" Cal says again, as if it is nothing for him to fund the build of a new house for each of my brothers. Well, it wouldn't be. Cal is the King. But still. It feels wrong.

"No, that is not necessary Cal" my father says, but Cal insists it is. He says this is the least he can do. He plans to build more homes, make more jobs. He has some work for my brothers too. Work that they can make a decent living off of, while helping Cal. I can't help but love and hate this.

"Gisa?" Cal asks her, but she shakes her head instantly. I answer instead.

"Gisa will stay with us in Norta. And she will have her own shop. She doesn't want a house too Cal" he frowns, wanting to give her more, no doubt.

"A shop? What?" Shade says. "When did this happen?". No one but Cal, Gisa and I would know about this.

Gisa smiles. "Cal and Mare offered me the chance to work for myself. My own shop. Where I can design and sew. It's.. uh…its something I want to do. _Really_ want to do" she looks at mom and dad. No doubt seeking their approval. My mother instantly claps her hands together.

"Oh Gisa, this is amazing. This is what you were born to do!" Gisa smiles and nods.

"I know. It's like a dream" she says. I genuinely see the excitement, passion and love for what she does. "And the best part is… my first design is Mare's wedding dress!" she puts her hands together, smiling wide. My mum smiles wide.

"Oh darling, that is amazing news!" she says, her hands against her face. She is in awe. Caleb looks like he has swallowed something sharp.

"Shade, Farley?" I ask, because they have not said anything this whole breakfast. Shade smiles at me, then Cal.

"We will probably figure it out soon enough. All we want is for Clara to be safe" I nod.

"That means you are moving away, doesn't it?" I know that they don't want to live in the castle, and Farley has her own plans most probably.

"We don't know yet Mare" Farley speaks. She has been awfully quiet the last few days. That is unlike her.

"We actually have some news for everyone" Shade says, smiling at Farley. He grabs her hand. I know exactly what he is about to say. "Farley is pregnant again" Shade says, and the reaction from everyone is truly priceless. My father and mother hug in delight, and my brothers jump up running to Shade to hug him. Farley and Cameron hug, and everyone makes their feelings known. We are all so excited. Kilorn is quiet, which is unlike him. I give him a look, but he just nods, telling me to be quiet. Oh no, what is he hiding.

When everything settles, I ask the question. "Kilorn? What about you? Cameron?" I look at Cameron who shrugs.

"I don't know. If its ok with you, id like to come to Norta and stay there with my brother. It's safe" Cal speaks up.

"Of course. It's settled" he smiles at her and I do too. Its nice knowing she will stay with us, along with Gisa. "Kilorn?" Cal asks.

Kilorn smirks and Maria looks awkward. They are hiding something too. "Well, Shade is not the only one with news"

"I knew it!" I jump up, pointing at him. "I knew something was going on!" it takes me a moment to realise everyone is staring at me. But I can't help it. I knew he was hiding something. "Spit it out"

"Thanks for the subtlety Mare" Kilorn says, rolling his eyes. He looks down at Maria, and she smiles at him. His eyes go soft when he looks at her, and although I don't know her so well, I know she is a good person. Just by the way she looks at him, like he is the only thing in her life worth having. I make a mental note to get to know her. Spend more time with her. She is after all my best friends…."We're engaged" Kilorn says. Fiancé! My mouth drops, and Kilorn laughs. "Close it up Mare" I don't. I just stare. Everyone else reacts, congratulating him. Farley and Cameron hug Maria and she beams. She shows them the ring, which is hanging around her neck on a fishing line. Very Kilorn indeed.

I am last to congratulate them, because I can't believe it. On the one hand, I am glad he is happy and has her. On the other, so much has changed and I didn't even notice. What happened to the boy and girl making bets on their way to First Friday. What happened to the best friends who were once against the world. It feels like they are people we never knew. So much has changed, and I never got the chance to say goodbye to the old Mare and Kilorn.

I hug Maria first, whispering in her ear. "Take care of my boy" I say, because that is all that matters. "Make him happy" I say too, because God knows Kilorn deserves it. After everything. She nods.

"I will Mare" she smiles at me, nodding.

I grab Kilorn by the shirt and pull him into a big hug. We stay like that for a while, not saying anything. "You're getting a boat" I say to him. No one can hear but me and him. "You're getting a boat, and you're going to do what you love and what you are good at. You're going to take care of her and be happy, you understand me" I say, trying to hold back the tear that threatens to escape. This is our goodbye. Kilorn was always meant to be a fisherman, and always meant to live in the stilts. This way, he will be happy and have all he needs to become the breadwinner of his family, for his future bride and kids. It's a long way from conscription and the fear I had when they were going to take him away. I can't believe where we are now.

With everyone sorted, it's time to look at Caleb, and see where he is headed. "I'm guessing you are going back to the Guard, to plot against Cal and I?" I ask, bitterness in my voice.

"Mare" Cal warns, but I don't stop. I want to know what he wants and if he will be a threat to us. Our future.

"No Mare. I'm going back to the Guard to move on with my life" he says, the same bitterness.

I turn to Cal. "Why would you let him be here with us, after everything?" I genuinely want to know what he is thinking. He is too calm, too sane. Cal sighs, and it takes a while for him to respond.

"I think Caleb is well aware now of the consequences of overstepping the mark with me" he looks at Caleb, the first slight tinge of anger showing today. That's right Cal, I think to myself, you aren't as over it as you pretend to be. "Besides, the next time he lays a hand on you, I have a reason to end his life…not just merely inconvenience it" I shiver, because of the way Cal says it. It's so true. He can end his life, and make him regret ever wishing there was anything between us. I make it a point to stare at Caleb, warning him this can never happen again.

Caleb doesn't say anything, just tenses his jaw. I can tell he is biting the inside of his cheek, trying to keep quiet. He nods once, acknowledging that he understands what Cal is saying.

"Sooooo, I guess you're _not_ getting your own home" Bree chimes in, making a joke.

 **Hey Guys,**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Next chapter is going to be back in Norta. Get ready! It's going to be everything you guys have asked for.**

 **Thank you to the person who reported the whatpad story being the same as mine. It actually is my account. I posted it on both platforms. So no need to worry, no one has stolen my fanfic.**

 **I am glad everyone enjoyed the music. The song I have picked out for a couple of chapters in is the best song, and I cant wait to share it with you.**

 **As for the question if Mare will automatically become Queen. No. There will have to be a Coronation which is coming.**

 **The story is not ending yet, there are still some things that I need to write. I will let you know when I am close to ending the story.**

 **Please comment and review. It gives me reason to write, and motivation.**

 **Also comment and let me know how you found this fanfic? I am very eager to see how everyone found my story. Also, when you joined? Were you here from Chapter 1, or did you find it halfway through?**

 **Have a good day!**

 **Tash xx**


	91. 91 - Goodbye, my sweet friend

**Chapter 91**

"So, why are we taking the long way home again?" Cameron asks Cal. He is strapping travel bags onto the horse pulling tight, while Shade and Farley pack the carriage. Well one of the many carriages.

Cal decided it was best we travel back to Norta in order to give him the time to scout the area. Also to give his men time to remember the path to take on the way back. He is to send his soldiers back and have them scout ways to the Lakelands. This is to help us know how we can be attacked. Since the Lakelands are a region which the Nortan's never had the chance to become familiar with, due to the long war, this was their chance according to Cal. Also, because apparently we will be passing the stilts, it is a good way to drop everyone off. I nearly laugh at that. Who would have thought I would be dropping everyone off and going home to Norta.

"You going to keep asking me that question" Cal says to Cameron, raising his eyebrow at her. She stalks off calling out to him.

"Fine, but we literally could've been there by nightfall! Now I have to spend 3 days with all of you!" she walks to the back of the line, where the last carriage is, where I will be keeping watch with Cameron. Cal smirks shaking his head.

"I don't like the fact you will be so far back" Cal says to me. We keep having that conversation, and I keep telling him why.

"Hey, King rides in the front, and because my parents are so far back, I want to be there to protect them in case anyone attacks us" It is a risk. There are still towns and villages where the lakelanders are not so fond of the new King. We need to be prepared for anything and everything.

"Fine, but I don't like it" he says, and I nod along. Same thing he said yesterday. With so many carriages and horses and guards, we will be fine.

…

 **Cal POV**

Day one of travelling is a nightmare to say the least. Everyone is complaining, and we are hit with rain which makes the complaints more frequent. Of course, I am to blame. The only person not complaining is Mare. Surprisingly she rides with the biggest smile on her face. She insisted to be at the back of the row, and with her horse and her sword, she looks ruthless. Like a soldier. As much as I hate her fighting, I trust her ability to protect herself. I've seen it first-hand.

Bree is riding with me, which he says is for my protection. "So, what is this job you said you had for me and Tramy?" he asks. I look back to the middle of the line, and see Tramy with Cameron. They are chatting away, laughing. I see Cameron blush, which I have never seen. I laugh to myself. Bree follows my line of sight and chuckles. "She doesn't stand a chance. Tramy can be a sweet talker, when he wants to be" I raise an eyebrow. "But hey…" he punches me lightly on the arm "you would know about us Barrows since Mare sweet talked you" I laugh out loud.

"Sweet talk? She hated me" I say, and it is true. She hated everything I was, but slowly something won her over.

"Yeah, she really hates you now" Bree smirks, looking forward. "So, job?" he says again. It takes me a minute to reply.

"I need generals, officers. People I can trust to keep an eye out on the surrounding villages like the stilts. I need to know what people need and want" he nods, smiling. "Is that a yes?" I ask.

"Hell yeah!" he yells. "I mean, yeah, of course" he coughs, awkwardly. I smile to myself, knowing he is so happy about this. I was worried he would hate the idea. The wind starts to pick up, and light sprinkles of rain start to fall. So light, I barely feel it. Bree starts to talk about all the things he wants to do, in town, with the people. But I can't concentrate on that. Something feels…wrong. Off. I push my body to the side, looking down onto the road. That's when I see ahead. The road is not clear. Its travelled, paved with hooves and footsteps.

No.

…

 **Mare POV**

I see the look he gives me, because I sense it too. It's too quiet, too calm. I see Cal turn towards me, his eyes full of something I've seen before, during the war. Fear. It hits me like a tonne of bricks too.

"Halt!" he yells, stopping the line in its tracks. Cal pulls a sword from his sheath, which he wears around his belt. I have the same thing, and so do my brothers. I hear the commotion coming from the carriages, where Clara is with my parents, and Farley is too. Kilorn and Maria, and Caleb. Everyone is here, my loved ones. Scattered and in danger.

Cal jumps off the horse, and I can see he wants to run to me, but he has to stay at the front. That was the deal. Protect. I had a feeling something would happen but I wished so badly that it didn't. Suddenly the commotion starts. I hear it, the horses, the yelling. Like battle cries coming straight for me. A flag, with green and white appears out of the trees ahead. They don't attack Cal, they attack me first, riding straight for us. Their swords are already ready, to slice my family apart.

I don't know what green and white means. I don't know who they are. The lakelanders do not house those colours. I don't have time to ask the questions, all I know is I need to protect my family. I ride forward, heading straight for them. Head to head with the enemy.

…

 **Cameron POV**

I hear Cal yell her name when she kicks the horse and rides straight for them. Stupid Mare. Heading straight for the enemy. But she is right in a sense. If she lets them come to us, they will get too close to the carriages. Clara is in the middle, and her parents. They won't stand a chance if they get close.

Something passes Tramy and I, and its Cal. He pushes the horse forward, his body rigid. One arm holds the reigns with the sword already drawn.

Bree rides forward, coming to a stop with Tramy and I. "Pull the carriages together!" he yells. Cal's guards push them forward, until all the carriages are in the middle. The guards then surround us, their weapons drawn. They have their orders, by the way they don't follow Cal.

"We have to help!" I yell, because it is true. Mare rides straight for the unknown attackers, Cal riding behind her to catch up. It's not looking good. They out number us.

"Mare!" I hear Cal yell, calling for her to stop. But she pushes forward, not looking back. God save anyone who tries to attack her family. I push my horse forward too, but suddenly a massive bolt of lightning strikes. I shield my eyes, as it keeps slamming into the earth. The light so bright from the bolt. I hear yells and shrieks. The smell of fire.

…

 **Cal POV**

I ride for her, but she is too far ahead. I call her name, but that does nothing. I don't have time to stop when a massive bolt of lightning leaves Mare's body and slams straight into the front rows of soldiers coming towards us. I hear their yells, the pain. Their bodies sizzling from the bolt as they are flung off their horses. It electrifies them alive.

Mare is screaming, her arms in front of her pushing bolts of pure light out of her. She yells at the top of her lungs, an angry scream. She is deadly in this moment. I don't think I have ever seen a pure rage like this.

When it is too much for her, she pulls back, jumping off from her horse. The horse wastes no time running back towards me and past me. He needs to get away from the lightning, from her. I jump off my horse, running towards Mare. The soldiers are ordered to attack her, but she keeps running for them. I barely stop the attack, by throwing my hands forward and lighting the whole ground up with a line of fire, higher than the trees. Mare abruptly stops. She turns to me.

"Let me kill them!" she yells, a feral look on her face. She is thirsty for blood, to kill. I catch up to her, grabbing her hand. I pull her back.

"You can't kill them all Mare! Look at how many there are! You will burn out!" she doesn't listen. She breathes hard, staring them down. She is waiting for the fire to burn out. Waiting to kill them all.

"My family is…" she says, but I cut her off.

"Are left wide open to attack Mare. This is not how you win wars. What if there are more of them in the forest, and they attack from the side" I pull her again, making her look at me, "We need to protect ourselves by being close to them". I see why she thinks attacking them from afar will be the best way, but what Mare doesn't realise is this attack was probably planned a long time ago. By generals, or a King. The green and white flag suggests this attack is from the King of Irinia. He must have sent his men weeks ago, to make it in time to help the lakelanders. They were too late, so now they will try their luck with us. There has to be 100 men, and only 30 of us. Although she killed some of them, there will be blood spilled today. But I refuse to let it be ours.

Mare looks back and forth, between the slowly dying line of fire I made, and the protective circle around her family. She looks at me in the eyes, asking me for something. It takes me a second to realise. "Cal" she says, her voice scared. She finally breaks, seeing what she can lose if she makes the wrong decision.

"Trust me Mare. No one is dying today. But you have to trust me" she looks back at the fire, just as it slowly retreats. She nods, and I grab her hand running back to the circle. We barely make it in time, before arrows start flying from the trees beside us. Exactly what I feared is happening. They surround us. More than 100 men. The men on the road are slowly moving forward, to us.

"Shield yourselves!" Mare yells to the soldiers, as they take cover. I hear Clara crying, from the noise and commotion. It makes my stomach drop. Shade suddenly appears out of nowhere, crouching down with Mare and I. Bree, Tramy and Cameron are close by too.

"We need to stop the arrows" he yells. The sound of the arrows hitting the carriages, and the horses hooves slamming the ground as they attempt to run away is too close, too loud. Mare grabs Shade's hand. "Take me! Now!" but Shade shakes her off. "Sorry Mare, we need something else" suddenly, his hand is on my arm and I'm being moved, fast.

…

 **Mare POV**

"Son of a bitch!" I yell, because Shade took Cal instead of me. It takes only a moment to see the trees burst into a line of fire. The arrows stop. This is my cue.

My brothers and Cameron run with me, towards the men heading to us from where I was before. They see us but don't stop. We run straight for each other, the sound of swords hitting each other. Cal's soldiers, and my family fight. The only people in the carriages are my parents, Clara, Farley and Kilorn and Maria. Kilorn jumps out shortly after, and I wish he didn't. But we have to protect the ones we love. And we are all in this together.

A soldier from the other side throws a knife towards me, and I barely miss it hitting my face. Something lodges itself into the soldier's gut before I can kill him. I look beside me, and Caleb is there, his hand retreating from throwing the knife. "This doesn't make us even" I say, although I should be saying thank you.

"Don't worry, I know" he says back, and we separate to fight off the attackers. My arm hurts, but my body does not stop. I push forward, slicing bodies in half. I'm cut a couple of times, but I tell myself unless I start to feel it, I won't look down. I feel the warm and sticky blood on my arm, but I tell myself to keep going. In a war, where everyone is swinging deadly weapons, it's hard not to get clipped.

Suddenly, I hear a yell, my brother. And I turn in time to see Cameron drop to the ground, her red blood dripping from her wound.

I scream.

…

 **Cal POV**

I hear Mare scream, and it is enough to send me into a spiral. I run, as fast as my legs can take me through the trees, back to the road. All the soldiers are dead from the fire. I leave them to burn.

Shade is already gone. I run, fast, hard, praying that she is ok.

When I make it back to the road, I see Mare crouching over a body. Cameron. She is covered in blood, as Mare looks over her wounds. She is saying her name, over and over. My soldiers are still fighting, Caleb too. Only Mare's brothers stop with shocked looks on their faces.

 _Cameron._ Mare's voice breaks as she whispers her name.

 _This was meant to be over. No._


	92. 92 - Execution

**Chapter 92**

 **Cameron POV**

The light is hard to adjust my eyes to. I don't know if I am dead, or alive. I don't actually know what is happening. It smells…clean. Hospital. My eyes adjust to a white light above my head. Its long and rectangular and I wish it would turn off right now. My freaking eyes.

"She's waking up" I hear someone say. Sounds like Julian. Julian is in Norta, it can't be. We never made it to Norta. We were attacked. Oh no, we were attacked. I remember the blood, the pain. Crying and screaming. Mare. Where is Mare? "Shhh, its ok, you need time" Julian's voice again. My eyes finally begin to see clearly, as Julian's face is in front of me. Then Sara. Then Mare. Her eyes are wide, her face has gashes all over it. Oh no. What happened. I try to speak, but nothing comes out.

"It's ok Cam, everything is ok" Mare's voice. "We all made it alive. We made it" she sounds exhausted. She looks horrible. She looks like she was struck by lightning.

Everything goes dark again.

 **Tramy POV**

Mare held her in her arms, crying. The cries turning into angry screams. The screams turned into silence.

I never thought I would see that side of Mare, but I did. She dropped Cameron onto the floor. She got up, dragging her feet towards the battlefield. Our soldiers were fighting, tirelessly. Caleb called Mare's name, and so did Cal. But she didn't hear.

Mare froze, watching far back the leader of the green and white flag. It wasn't a King, but a familiar face. And that is when she went crazy. She unleased a large amount of lightning, like we have never seen. She killed so many people, and her body was engulfed in the strike. Cal yelled out, but he could do nothing. She was so angry, she even injured some of our men.

When she finally killed enough men, she stalked towards the man left standing. He had white hair, and dark eyes. He smiled, cold and uncaring.

"Why are you laughing!" Mare yelled at him, but he kept laughing, until she struck him with enough lightning to knock him out cold.

…

 **Mare POV**

After I visit Cameron, and know she is alive and well, I head to the jail cells. Cal is there, and the look in his eyes is exhausted.

We haven't even had the chance to sleep, or shower. We left straight after the fight back to the Lakelands. It was the quickest way. We took a plane to Norta, where a healer sat with Cameron, giving her enough blood and energy to survive the trip. When we got to Norta, Sara was there to help bring Cameron back from the brink of death.

"Is he awake?" I ask Cal, but he shakes his head. He looks equally as exhausted. Blood stains his clothes.

"Not yet. Still out" he replies. I look into the cells, and I can't help the anger that threatens to overtake me again. In the cell, is the person who attacked my family, all of us. He attacked the King of Norta and the Lakelands. He is an enemy. The man would die, and I regret not doing anything sooner.

"I should have killed him the first time" Cal says, and I can hear the blame in his voice. He blames himself for this. I don't blame him. He should have, but we won't make the same mistake twice.

"Did you tell Evangeline?" I ask, needing to know if she would be a problem.

"You didn't hear?" Cal says to me, and it's my turn to look confused. "He tried to kill Elane before he came for us" I gasp.

"What?" Why would he do that. "Is she?"

"She survived, barely. He stabbed her several times, but the guards found her bleeding to death. Evangeline is on her way here, to deal with him" he looks back at the man and so do I. Volo. Volo Samos.

He tried to kill us, he conspired with the King of Irinia, and he tried to kill his daughter's girlfriend. Why? That is all I want to know. Why would he risk his life like that, and his relationship with his daughter?

It was a stupid move, and now…he would pay the ultimate price. Pay with his life.

…

 **Evangeline POV**

I head straight for the jail cells, to kill my father myself. How dare he, how dare he try to take the one person I love most in this world. All I see now, is Elane bleeding. Her silver blood staining her whole body. He stabbed her so many times, I am surprised she survived. If it wasn't for the healers, I would have lost her. I don't know what I would have done if I lost her.

I just need to know why. Why would he do this to me.

"Evangeline" my brother calls, running after me. He is trying to talk sense into me, but it hasn't worked so far. My father will die, and he deserves it for what he has done.

"Let go of me!" I yell to Ptolemus, because I don't want to hurt him, but if he stands in my way, I will.

I get to the cells and Cal and Mare are there. I look into the cell and see my father smiling. His face goes cold when he sees me. Cal and Mare don't look so good. I can see their faces full of cuts. They only got back yesterday, and Cal told me he would wait for me to get here before he did what he had to do.

"Evangeline" my father whispers. My eyes burn up, and the tears threaten to take over. But I won't cry. He doesn't get to see me cry.

"Why?" I ask, my voice strained. "Why her?" I ask again, my eyes begging for an answer.

My father sighs, looking at Cal and Mare. "Can we have a moment alone?" he asks them, but Mare steps towards the bars, grabbing them tightly.

"If you say another word, I promise you I will strike you where you stand and burn you alive" she looks pissed, her jaw tense, and from what I hear it is because my father attacked them on their way to Norta. He attacked her whole family. She won't spare him. I don't blame her. Cal puts his hand on her shoulder, pulling her back to him. He grabs her by the waist, and holds her steady. He whispers something in her ear, and I see her relax slightly.

"Answer me" I ask him again. He looks at Cal and Mare, and sighs again.

His voice is low and calm when he answers. "I had to do it. I couldn't see this kingdom ruled by a red" he spits the last words at Mare, the truth finally showing in his face. The anger slowly rising.

"Careful" Cal says, voice low and warning, the last of his patience wearing thin. My father continues.

"I told you so many times Evangeline, the Haven girl is not for you. She is holding you back from what you were born to do! To rule!" He breathes hard, as if he is winded. I can see he has been injured, but I feel no remorse or pity. I hope he suffers. "She is beneath you. You know this, and you have always known this. I did this for you" he says, pleading.

"For me! You tried to take away the one person I care about most in this world! You are a monster" I breathe heavy, the tears spilling slightly. I feel them slide down my cheek as I remember Elane's eyes rolling back in her head. Her spirit leaving her body. "I don't want to be Queen! I don't want to rule! I just want Elane and to be free of the rules that have controlled me my whole life!" I'm starting to get angry, and the metal around me starts to shriek. "You want the throne. You and mother. I don't" I shake my head, the metal around us starts to move.

"Evangeline, stop" Mare says, warning me. I pull the anger back, and stop the metal. I breathe in deep, trying to control myself enough to say the next words.

"Tomorrow father, you will die… You will be executed in front of the whole Kingdom. And I will be there to watch".

…

 **Mare POV**

I haven't seen an execution in a long time. The execution of a silver noble. It brings many people to the castle, and the square fills up with hundreds of bodies. They are all here to watch the King, watch the punishment. The rumours have spread, and they know what Volo is guilty of.

"Are you ok?" Cal comes in, wearing all black. He wears his crown, because he will be giving a speech which will be broadcast around the 2 Kingdoms. He looks regal. I am standing by the window, watching the people in the square chant "murder" and "kill him". They want Volo dead, and so do I. I just want this all to be over.

"I'm ok" I lie. Suddenly his hands wrap around my waist, as he hugs me tight. His chin rests on my right shoulder, as he watches the square with me.

"Are you having second thoughts?" he asks, and it surprises me. I turn my head to attempt to look at him.

"What? No!" I say, asking a question while answering. Why would he think that?

"I don't mean about killing Volo. We both know he should have died a long time ago" I breathe a sigh of relief that he says that. "I mean about being…with me?" he says it so sad that I have to pull out of his grasp. I turn to look at him.

"Why would you even think that Cal" I grab his face, making him look at me.

"I was just thinking, that…everyone is going back to the stilts, to their old life. Do you ever wish you could too?" he sounds sad, and I don't know why he would be thinking this. I breathe in deep.

"Cal" I start, but someone interrupts.

"Sir" a soldier comes in. "Uhh, sorry to interrupt but the headsman is ready" he says, quickly bowing and retreating. I sigh.

"Later" I say to him, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

We both head out onto the balcony overlooking the square. Cal puts a hand up, and suddenly everyone goes silent. Cal starts his speech, but it is unusually quick and aggressive. Something has gotten him worked up.

"We all know why we are here, and we all know what we are here to witness" he says, his voice loud and echoing through the square. I catch a glimpse of blonde hair, Evangeline, staring at the headsman. I can't believe she will be watching this. "I don't have anything to say to this man, and I don't have any warnings to give. Volo Samos will be sentenced to death for the attempted murder of my fiancé, for the attack on my family and for the attack on his daughter's fiancé" Fiance? Evangeline and Elane are engaged. Why didn't I know this? Cal nods towards the entrance, as they pull Volo out in chains. He looks tattered, and frail. He is a dead man walking.

When they put Volo onto the cutting block, he stares straight at his daughter. She says something to him, and he genuinely looks shocked. Upset even. She turns around, and walks away, just as the headsman lifts the axe above Volo's head.

The last thing Volo sees is his daughter walking away from him, and I swear in the moment, I can see that he realises there is nothing worse than dying alone.

…

 *** Hey Guys,**

 **So as you can see, no Cameron does not die. That was never the plan. Cameron is one of my favourite characters because she is so badass.**

 **Sometimes I leave a chapter on a cliffhanger to make it exciting.**

 **ParkerRaine - As for the part about Cameron blushing, I was implying that she was being flirty with Mare's brother. I wanted to show that Cameron is not as cold as she pretends to be and that she is a girl and would be affected by boys. I'm sorry if I offended or upset you. That was never my intention. As you can see, I wrote this chapter way before you commented so I never was going to kill Cameron. She is one of my main characters, which is why I include her so much.**

 **Remember, I'm trying my best and I'm no professional writer so I may get details wrong.**

 **Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and the introduction of other Kingdoms. I think its good to remember there has to be other kingdoms in Veronica's story so it was cool to make up my own.**

 **Have a good day.**

 **Tash xx**


	93. 93 - A Killer King

**Chapter 93**

 **2 WEEKS LATER**

The execution left a sour taste in my mouth. I have never seen a man beheaded by execution, and never seen the aftermath. The only person I have seen executed was the King, and by Cal. People in the square cheered and clapped, yelled at the dead body. They hated him as much as I did, only it was acceptable for them to vocalise it. For me, not so much. Evangeline only stayed one day after the execution, and that was to take the body to Ptolemus so that he could deal with the funeral. Ptolemus was close to Norta, in one of the many mansions that the Samos family own.

He had heard about the execution, but knew better than to try and save his father. After what he had done to his daughter, he was beyond saving. Evangeline said few words when she left. All she said to Cal was thank you and she was gone.

Yes, ever since that day, everything has been tense.

My family finally made their way back to the stilts. They said that had too much work to do, and they refused to be kept under constant surveillance. Even though we killed the man who planned the attacks, something felt off about leaving my parents and brothers. Kilorn and Maria left too, and that was when it felt real. Felt final. I would never go back to the stilts again. I would never live there again. This was my home now. Even though they would all be back soon, I just felt off the last 2 weeks.

Cameron healed relatively quickly. With the help of countless healers, and Gisa's bedside stories to keep her company, she made it through. In fact, she decided that after all that time in hospital she needed to keep busy, so she goes everyday with Gisa to the workshop. They have become friends…which is nice.

One afternoon, before I go on my second run of the day, Cameron tells me that Gisa needs to see me. When it comes to Gisa, I cave, so I follow Cameron. We walk out of the castle and make our way towards the entrance of the square. We make our way most probably to the workshop Gisa is using while hers is being furnished.

"Soooo… are you excited?" Cameron asks. She is the first person to actually mention it to me. I have been very quiet even though the wedding is in 2 weeks and the coronation a week after that. The next month will be crazy to say the least. Even Cal hasn't said a word. I think he sees that I am tense.

"About?" I say, playing dumb. We make a right towards the barracks, as we need to pass them to get to the square. There are hundreds of soldiers lined up on the grass, facing a couple of Generals. I cant hear what they are saying.

"Umm…the wedding? The day you become the Queen of Norta and Lakelands?" Cameron sounds dumbfounded by the fact I am not excited. I give her a small smile.

"Yeah" I reply. I realise it is quite a dry response, but I actually am lost for words. I want to marry Cal, more than anything, but I don't know if I have accepted the Queen part yet. That is the part that really scares me. Speaking of Cal, he is one of the Generals standing on the field. I can tell by the way he stands. Even though he wears the same gear as his generals, Cargo green pants, black boots and a black t-shirt, he sticks out like a sore thumb from his posture. That, and the Generals stand tall next to him. This must be the meet he was discussing. The change in training he wanted to try out. Now that he runs a Kingdom which is closer to the water than Norta, his soldiers need to be ready and prepared in water. I would have never thought of that, but Cal thinks of everything. That is the soldier in him.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Cameron asks, and that gains a sideway look from me. I want to say to her that I don't know if I am ready to be a Queen. I want to tell her that I am scared to let go of the Mare that lives wild and free. But instead, I opt for shaking my head side to side.

"No, thanks Cameron. But if I do, I will speak to you about it first" I pat her on the shoulder, giving her a sarcastic nod. She smirks back, shaking her head. She knows why I am quiet, and I don't have to say it. That's why I love Cameron, because she lets it go. She won't push…until I am ready.

The soldiers with Cal separate into groups. Each General takes a group of 25 men or so. Cal stays in the middle, with his own group. The soldiers look proud, excited. They get to be trained by a King. There is no greater privilege than that. Cal stands with his hands behind his back, his posture straight. He speaks to them, directing. He doesn't need to move his arms, just needs to speak. They listen intently.

"I guess Gisa won't mind if we are a little late" Cameron says, standing with her arms crossed, watching the training. I admit, I want to see this too, so I follow, standing with my hands crossed. We both want to see what Cal is teaching them. There is no water around, but he did say he had more combat training too.

When Cal finishes, he points out two soldiers, directing them to fight. They engage, as Cal watches. He speaks, no doubt giving them pointers and motivation. One of the soldiers gets the upper hand, flipping the other soldier onto his back. He steps onto the soldier's chest. "Ouch" I say, because from the way he flipped him, seemed like it would hurt.

"Yep" Cameron says, equally as impressed. Cal walks up to the soldier on his back, giving him a hand up. He says something else we can't hear, but from the way he stands apart from the winning soldier, I am guessing he is showing them how to win the fight. Cal stands with his legs apart, his body ready. He moves around on the spot, like a fighter getting ready to go one on one in the ring. Cal is a big guy, muscly in all the right places. Even though he is tall and solid, he can move. He can run, swim, fight. It takes a lot for him to get tired, because he is a machine. That's what a life time of training and preparing gives you. A killer King. These soldiers know that, because they all stand at attention, watching him like they are watching a God. I even see some of the other soldiers from the other groups peering over to watch. The winning soldier goes for Cal, eager as ever to beat the King. But Cal doesn't even flinch when he side steps him, knocking the soldier onto the ground. He makes him look weak.

The soldier is up in an instant, blaming his footing. He goes for Cal again, but Cal intercepts his punch, blocking and knocking the soldier in the face. I see blood, from the one punch. "Ouch" I say again.

"Yep" Cameron says, same as before. I feel a sense of pride watching Cal. I can't help it. Seeing how strong he is, how protective he is. The way he handles himself. It makes me even more attracted to him. I hear giggling not far from Cameron and I, and I am not the only person Cal has an effect on. A group of young women sit on a blanket laid upon the grass, dressed in pretty dresses up to their knees. They sit and eat and now watch. They seem to have strategically set up the blanket. I miss most of the fight because I watch them, wondering where the hell they came from.

They whisper to each other, and I hear the word "sexy". "Did you just hear that?" I ask Cameron, my arms across my chest. I understand there are nobles who bring their daughters to Court hoping to find them a match. I hope they realise the King is taken. Actually, I shouldn't be surprised. They probably think he is likely to take a mistress, and that I am just a joke. I have heard the gossip, as much as I pretend not to.

"Owww…that must have hurt" Cameron gasps, and I turn back to the fight. Cal and the previous winning soldier are done. He is laying on the grass, breathing hard. Instead, Cal has 2 soldiers on him now. Cal guides them, and they listen. "He is probably telling them to try their best, but they won't win" Cameron moves her arm, mock punching. She looks like she would like to fight too.

"Relax there" I say to Cameron, wanting to laugh at her aggression. She is way too into this fight. Cal knocks one of the soldiers onto the ground, while the other tries to get Cal from behind. I hear a small gasp from the girls watching. Oh shut up I want to say. I hear commentary on the other side of us, and see a group of noble men also watching. I realise now we are on a walkway, so of course this session would attract a crowd. The King in combat. I should have known people would flock.

Cal senses the soldier behind him but lets him wrap his arms around the back of his neck. I think Cal is done for now, but I am wrong. When the soldier does wrap his arms around his neck, Cal takes the soldier, bends onto his knees and flips him over onto his back. It is such a quick movement, but done so well. I can't help being impressed. Cameron cannot either.

"Yes! That's it!" Cameron yells in excitement. "Wooohoooo!" I jump surprised by her cheering. She makes a fist, bringing it down in triumph. I laugh at her.

"You're an idiot" I say, laughing and shaking my head. I start walking down the path towards the square. Gisa is going to kill us.

…

 **Cal POV**

He grabs me behind the neck, and I know exactly what I will do. He thinks he has got me, and I hear the soldiers around him gasp, thinking the same thing. I take the soldier, bend my knees and use all my strength to push forward and flip him hard onto his back. It's a simple move, that requires just a little strength and confidence to execute.

"Yes! Woooohooooo!" I hear cheering in a distance. I turn my head to see Cameron watching, cheering me on. I also see Mare walking away, shaking her head and laughing. There are small groups of people watching this training, but I didn't expect to see them here. They must be headed to the square.

"Lesson is; it isn't over until you think it's over…take 5…I'll be right back" I say, taking off into a run to catch up to Cameron and Mare.


	94. 94 - If you want a Queen, you have one

**Chapter 94**

 **CAL POV**

I couldn't catch up to Mare. Cameron I spoke to for a little bit before I had to head back to train my soldiers.

"Gisa called us both to the workshop for something. I'm guessing she is done with Mare's dress" That is what Cameron said, and it makes sense why they would be on this side of the castle and headed to the square. What doesn't make sense is why Mare has been acting so strange the last week. I hope it is not cold feet, but knowing Mare, it may be. There have been plenty of changes. Just last week we got into an argument over the clothes she wears. Nothing against them, I just told her she has to dress more like a future Queen. Dresses need to become a staple in her wardrobe. She ended up throwing the dresses off the balcony and we argued about it for 2 days. Seeing her in her running gear shows me she did not take anything I said seriously. I told Cameron to have Mare come see me after she is done. I need to talk to her about the dinner tonight with the nobles.

"Ok I will" Cameron said, before she ran off to catch up to Mare.

…

 **Cameron POV**

When Mare puts on the first dress, Gisa and I are left speechless. Gisa has Mare try on her coronation dress, which is basically pure gold. It fits her body like a glove, and Gisa really does have an eye for sewing. The gown looks and feels absolutely royal.

"You really like it?" Gisa asks Mare. Mare is still staring at herself, in shock.

"Ahhh. I don't know what to say Gisa. It is beautiful" Mare says, smoothing her hands over the dress.

"Yes" Gisa starts "it is beautiful, but do you like it? It doesn't matter if you don't, I won't be offended. I'll make another one" Gisa genuinely looks concerned, but Mare picks up the dress walking down the two stairs where she was standing on the podium. She gets to Gisa and puts her hands on her shoulders.

"I love it Gisa" she says smiling and nodding. "I just have to get used to the fact that the next time I wear this dress, I will become a Queen" she finally said what I knew she was worried about. I knew Mare was getting anxious about the fact she will become the first Red Queen. This is why she has been quiet and arguing with Cal about the stupidest things. She is scared. I don't blame her. It is a big change for a girl from the stilts.

"Well, wait until you try the wedding dress. The next time you wear that, you will become Cal's wife" Mare doesn't flinch at that. I know she wants to be with Cal, she just wishes he wasn't the King. That is usually a girls dream, but not Mare's. She is too simple for that.

Mare stares at herself in the mirror for a little while longer before asking to try the next dress. "You will die when you see the wedding dress. Cal came up with the design" Mare's head moves with lighting speed to look at Gisa.

"What? He designed it?" Gisa smiles wide, nodding.

"Yes. And the guy knows what looks good" she smiles and walks towards the back of the workshop to get the dress. In the meantime, I decide to help Mare take off the coronation dress.

"Thanks for being here with me" Mare says. She turns her back to me so I can start taking each and every button apart.

"You're welcome" I say, not mentioning the fact she admitted she is scared to become Queen. I let her talk to me about it in her own time, even though I knew that was an issue she was battling with. When I am done with the dress buttons, I help Mare carefully pull the dress above and over her head. I place it back on the coat hanger Gisa had it on, but I decide to let Gisa put it in the dress bag because I don't want to do it wrong.

"Do you think I am crazy to be freaking out about this?" Mare suddenly says. I don't hesitate when I reply.

"No. I would be too" and it is true. I would. Mare and I are similar in that regard. "It's a big deal Mare, and I don't blame you for taking this seriously. Its ok to be scared, but just tell me this…do you want to be with Cal, even if that means sacrificing your freedom to be Queen?"

Mare doesn't hesitate when she answers. "Yes, I do…I love him" she says quietly. "I can't imagine my life without him" she nods to herself, and I can see her thinking about everything. I know she will make the right decision.

"Just talk to him Mare. Sometimes that's all you need to get some peace of mind" she nods, smiling.

Suddenly Gisa comes back with the wedding dress, and I can already tell it will be breath-taking. I wonder if I will ever get to have this moment. If I will ever get married. It would be nice to love someone as much as Cal and Mare love each other. Gisa helps Mare get into the dress, and I know in that moment, I want this too. The dress is to die for.

Mare laughs to herself, grabbing her face in her hands. "Oh Gisa, this is…is…" she stops, because there are no words. Amazing.

…

 **Mare POV**

I go for a run after the dress fittings, because I need time to think and process everything. The coronation dress that Gisa designed and made is amazing. I can't believe Cal designed the wedding dress, because it was absolutely breath taking. Everything is coming around so fast, and I don't know what to do first.

Cal said the wedding and coronation is all organised, and that I don't need to do anything. He said that this is something that has been planned for him since he was born. The coronation too, is something that will be taken care of. All I have to do is show up. As easy as it sounds, I wish I had more of a role. Maybe that would make this seem real, because right now it is a waiting game.

After my run, I go back to our room and jump in the shower. Cameron told me to go speak to Cal, but I caught him as he was finishing training, so he said he would meet me in the room and we would talk. I spend over 20 minutes in the shower absentmindedly thinking about everything. I feel as though that is all I do these days, think. I hate it. I wish I could just relax and enjoy this experience like a normal girl would. Like one of those girls watching Cal train today would. They would love this. They are normal, I am not.

I hear Cal come into the room while I am drying myself off. My hair is wet, and I feel it against my back. I don't bother drying it off yet, because I really want to speak to Cal, and see him. I feel like we never see each other anymore. I open the bathroom door and find Cal taking off his shirt. He is all sweaty, and his hair is messy from all the training. He looks so sexy in the moment, when he is concentrating. He looks up when he hears me open the door.

"Hey" he says smiling at me. He starts to take off his belt. He walks over to me, bending forward to give me a kiss. I kiss him on the lips, lingering a little longer than I think he expected.

"Hey" I say when he pulls back, smiling. "How was your day?" I ask, because he is usually the one to initiate the conversation, and for a change I want to be. Cal smiles, lifting his head up slightly. He watches me with a grin on his face. It leaves me breathless, by how cute he looks.

"It was…tiring" he says. With his shirt off, his messy hair and his soldiers outfit, I can't help but feel something deep inside me. A need for him. He sees my expression and shakes his head. "Oh no no no" he says "this is what I wanted to talk to you about, we have dinner with the nobles tonight" my face drops.

"What? But you spent all day training. Since when?" he never told me about this. How long has he known? I can't help but feel frustrated because I want to just be with him tonight. Just Cal and I for a change. It's been so long.

"My advisors told me this morning. I tried to catch up to you when I saw you this afternoon, but I only managed to get to Cameron" I frown.

"I know. She said you wanted to talk to me, but I didn't think it was because we had another event" I frown again.

"I'm sorry Mare" Cal says, walking towards me. He grabs me by the shoulders and gives me a slight shake. "I promise, we will try and leave as early as possible, but we have to go" I groan this time and shut my eyes for a moment. Breathe Mare. I tell myself, because as much as I hate this I have to accept.

"Ok" I say, giving him a small smile for his sake. "I'll get ready, while you shower". Cal smiles, bending to give me a small peck on the lips before disappearing into the bathroom.

…

The party is not small at all. Cal and I walk hand in hand, and Cal looks as though he hasn't spent the whole day training outside. He scrubs up well. He is royalty and definitely built for this life. Me on the other hand, I stick out like a sore thumb. There are over 50 nobles here, and most of them look at me as if I am beneath them. They may be right, but they don't get to treat me like that anymore. Especially in 3 weeks when I become Cal's wife and Queen. It annoys me, because I symbolise the red rebellion, and equality between us all. I shouldn't even call them nobles, because there shouldn't be such a thing anymore. But it seems old habits die hard.

Another thing that bugs me is the fact that noble women, all from high houses, stare at Cal like he is a bachelor. I stand right beside him, but they flirt, and run their hands up and down his arm. They bat their eyelashes, show their cleavage. I don't know why it bothers me now more than ever. I was never the jealous type. It just seems that everything is getting to me lately. Maybe because I am so sensitive and on edge leading up to the wedding and coronation.

Half way into the dinner, Cal is held up with some nobles, so I decide it is a good time to go and eat something. I sit in my place, snacking on a variety of food. Too much food, some would say. Something hits the back of my chair, and I realise that a particular blonde girl, who has been watching me all night and flirting with Cal, barges past.

"Oh, I didn't see you there" she says, smirking. She saw me, because there is no one else around. My chair is at the head of the table, right beside Cal's seat. The King. There is plenty of space for her to pass me, but I feel as though she purposely has hit my chair. She starts to walk away, but something takes over me. I call out to her.

"Ahh, excuse me. Come back here" I put as much strength and authority into my voice. She stops, but doesn't turn around. She looks as though she is contemplating something, but them she leaves. She actually walks away from me. Something stirs in me, something deadly. My anger takes over. "Hey!" I yell out, so loud that the nobles near us stop their conversation and the room goes quiet. There is no turning back, and I don't want to. This bitch, disrespects me twice. I have had enough.

If they don't see me as a queen, they will now.

…

 **Cal POV**

"Hey!" I hear someone yell. I turn from my conversation to see it came from Mare. The room falls silent, and I can see by her stance she is angry. She is standing, both hands against the table while she stares down a girl with blonde hair. I scowl. What is it with Mare and blondes. This will not be good. "I said come here" she says, her voice strong. She is not yelling it, but she says it with enough resolve that the girl scowls before walking a couple of steps towards Mare and the table. They are opposite each other.

"Yes" the girl says. I can tell by her voice it is annoyed and condescending. I want to say something to her, because she is speaking to Mare that way, but I let it go. Mare would not want me fighting her battles. By this girls stare back at Mare, and her stance, Mare's outburst may be warranted.

"Not yes" Mare replies almost instantly. "But yes, your majesty" Mare says to the girl and I hear the sharp intake of breaths. Mare is not the Queen yet, but something must have pissed her off to tell this girl to call her by a royal title. The girl says nothing, not correcting herself. She just stares. I almost interrupt, because this will likely not end well. But something stops me. I see eyes watching me, watching Mare. They then go to the girl. This is the best thing to happen all night to them and they will not peel their eyes away from the drama. I decide to let Mare handle it.

Mare steps away from the table, straightening up. She is wearing a black floor length gown tonight. It is tight against her body, and fans out on the end. Her hair is up, and she looks the part. Royal. Even without the crown. She walks to the side of the table, stepping across the floor until she is across from the girl. They are face to face, and Mare looks absolutely ruthless next to her. Mare holds her own, and in that moment, I see the Queen I know she is scared to be. It makes me proud. Her voice is strong, loud, when she addresses the room.

"I noticed that tonight, everyone seems to only be bowing to the King. Unless you have a problem with your knees, which I am more than happy to arrange, from now on, I expect you all to bow to me the same way. I think you all" she stares straight ahead at the girl "forget that I am going to be the Queen, and whether you like it or not, I will be your ruler" She steps away from the girl, pacing the room, addressing everyone with her eyes. She walks around before making her way back to the girl. "Explain to me why you pushed my chair and why you didn't follow my orders when I told you to come back to me?" Mare asks the girl, her face never faltering. The girl swallows before answering. I think she finally realises she has crossed the line and pissed off the wrong person. People tend to forget just how powerful Mare is.

"I" the girl starts "It was a mistake" she finally says. Mare nods, pretending to consider this. I know she is pretending because I know Mare better than anyone else. She takes a moment before she replies. She leans forward, close to the girls ear and whispers something. The girl nods, quickly. Something Mare said scared her, because this was the first look of fear I have seen from this girl. "Understood" I hear Mare say. The girl nods again.

"Ye...Yes sorry. Yes Maam. I mean, your majesty" she stammers. She is finally nervous, and affected. I feel a sense of pride swell in my chest. Mare finally embraced the fact she will become a Queen. Mare looks around the room, walking away from the girl again. Her head is held high. She faces the room, addressing everyone.

"Do I make myself clear?" Mare says, smiling. Her arm suddenly lights up slightly with lightning, and I see it travelling up her arm, her veins and back down to her fingertips where it disappears. People start to gasp, and then something crazy happens.

One by one, every noble in the room gets onto their knees, bowing to their future Queen.

…

 **Coronation Dress** \- Nina Dobrev 2016 Met Gala

 **Wedding Dress** \- Laural Bridal 53 (First Dress)


	95. 95 - Intimate

**Chapter 95**

After everyone kneels for me, I don't stick around. I walk straight out of the dinner, making my point. I looked at Cal before I left, and he actually smiled at me. Smiled. Which means he must have been proud of what I had done, and not angry. He gives me a small nod, which I am guessing means he will be up soon. He no doubt needs to deal with the aftermath of my threat to the nobles.

I get back to the room, and lay on the bed for a while. I replay the whole night, over and over. The looks I got before my outburst, and the looks I got after my outburst. Maybe I was wrong, but in that moment, I needed to prove that I am not to be walked all over. I was sick of feeling anything less than adequate for Cal. Like it or not, I actually loved Cal and I was planning to stick around forever. There was nothing people could do to make me run from him. Even from my obligations soon as a Queen. I will do anything and everything I need to do to keep our Kingdom safe.

The door suddenly opens, and takes me from my daydream session. Cal walks in and stops the minute we meet each other's eyes. He shakes his head and chuckles darkly to himself. I frown, throwing my head back.

"Don't start, please!" I groan. He continues laughing.

"I didn't say anything" he says, and even though I can't see his face, I can tell he is still smiling. I feel pressure on the bed, as Cal leans over me. Both his hands are on either side of my head, and his body is hovering over me. He moves the stray hair from my face, and cradles my face softly. "You made me proud back there" he says softly. "you have no idea how shocked they were that you stood up to them. I think they finally see what I saw all along"

"What is that? An idiot? I can't believe I told them to call me _your majesty_ " I groan again. He laughs.

"That is what you will be…and you are not an idiot. They need to respect you and if they don't, they are directly taking a stand against me, and I won't have it. Anyone who has a problem with you, has a problem with me Mare, they won't dare" I stare at him for a moment. Admiring him. I never noticed the slight stubble growing, showing Cal is a man. His hair is still dark and his eyes are still like fire, the same as they have always been. His lips are full, and I never want to go a day without kissing them. He is my prince charming, my King. The man who believed in me when no one else did. Even now, he gives me more credit then I deserve.

"Are you excited about marrying me as much as I am about marrying you?" I ask him, because I want to know how he is feeling. It finally hit me, this is my life. I need to embrace it. I need to stand by my King.

He smiles wide. "I was excited from the day I put that ring on your finger". With that, I grab him, pulling him down on me. Our lips connect and I swear I feel the surge of electricity pass me. It feels like my body is suddenly on fire, and he is what I need to put me out. He reacts the same way I do, his body colliding with mine. I try to lift my leg, but the dress doesn't have enough leeway to let me move. Instead, I grab his collar, my hands moving down his body to remove his clothes. He doesn't fight me, instead kissing my neck and running his tongue down and around. It drives me crazy. I go for his pants, but Cal gets up, grabbing my ankles and pulling me towards him. Cal and I have not been intimate in so long, so we can't help our fingers fumbling to take off our clothes as quick as we possibly can.

I pull my body up as Cal works with the zips and clasps on my back. He works well, and next thing I know the dress is loose. I still fumble trying to remove his pants, and he lets me work my hands. He bends his head down, kissing me. I lift mine, kissing him, needing more. I lift my body up so Cal can pull the dress up and off, until I am left in just my bra and underwear. Lucky I chose all black, so it matches and looks sexy. I was hoping Cal would remove my clothes at the end of the night anyway.

Cal's shirt is off so I take the time to kiss his body. I am still sitting, so he lets me. I kiss his stomach, the scars that run down it. I kiss the ridge where his belt sits. The muscle is hard beneath my touch, like a soldier would be from hard work and endless training. Cal throws his head back, enjoying my lips on him. I hear him growl, so I don't stop, even though he warns me. "Mare" he says, his voice low and rough.

"Yes baby" I say back, my voice light.

"Don't you baby me" he says, reaching under to pick me up. I end up straddling him while we kiss. He kisses me hungrily, and I almost stop breathing how much I want him and need him. He moves us onto the bed, laying me down. He stares at me for a moment, before he grabs my inner thigh and moves it to one side. He looks mischievous, and I can't help but smile lazily at him. This game he is playing taking his time with me. Not letting me do anything, while he takes complete control. He grabs his belt, and starts to unbuckle it, finishing what I started. I watch as his hands work, and it makes me want him more. But he isn't done teasing me. He runs his hand down my inner thigh, giving me goose bumps. He reaches after for my hips, pulling me into him. He is strong, so when he pulls me, it takes no effort. He leans down, his pants half undone, while I lay there, completely open to him.

…

 **Cal POV**

Morning comes quick. If feels like I had no sleep, but then again, Mare and I spent the whole night exploring eachother so I only had a few hours shut eye. I need to go back to training my soldiers this morning, so I hate that I have to leave her.

Mare is cradled in my chest, her back towards me. My arms are around her, and we are tangled in the sheets. The comforter and pillows are all over the floor. I hear her small breathing and I can tell she is in a deep sleep. I kiss the top of her hair and start to get out of bed. Looking at the time, I am half an hour late. Great.

When I manage to slowly move myself out from under her, I get my tracksuit pants because I decide we will be running today. I'm not in the mood for physical combat after what Mare and I did last night.

"You weren't even going to leave a note?" I hear Mare say. I turn around smiling, and so is she. She is wrapped up in just a sheet, and I have to physically move my body to stop myself from going back to her.

"Duty calls" I say to her, smiling as I walk into the bathroom. I turn the shower on, hoping that some cold water wakes me up. I get in and stand under the water for a little while before turning it to warm. I hear the bathroom door open, but I don't pay any attention thinking its Mare getting ready herself. Not until a hand wraps around my stomach and then another. Her hands make their way down, while she kisses my neck. I groan because I want her again and again, but I am already late. She kisses my back, and I feel her lips and the water. "You will be the death of me" I say to her, because I can feel her body on mine, and I am mindful that all I have to do is turn around and grab her and pull her towards me. Her hands trail all the way down, until I cant take it anymore.

I turn pulling her towards me and spinning her around so that she is against the shower wall. I push her against the tiles, and I see her breathe in from the cold tile hitting her back. I grab her under the thighs and kiss her hard. She moans under my kiss, and it invites me to keep going. Her neck, her chest, I kiss her everywhere. The water hits us both, but we don't stop.

I think I could wake up to this for the rest of my life.


	96. 96 - Tomorrow I say, I do

**Chapter 96**

 ** _THE NIGHT BEFORE THE WEDDING_**

The last two weeks have been a blur. From dress fittings, pre-wedding dinners, hair trials, makeup, crown fittings, measuring and more. I am physically exhausted and mentally, but I know that tomorrow it will be worth it. I will finally have Cal forever…and that is all I want. I don't need the things that come along with being royalty, I just need him.

This morning I had my final dress fitting, but I was not allowed to look at it. I felt the heavy material, saw the pure white. I know that my dress falls off my shoulders, and hugs my body. I know the train is long, and royal. I know that the veil is like a shield, and I will no doubt need it with all the nobles staring at me. But only one pair of eyes tomorrow will soothe me, Cal's.

"Mare, stop daydreaming and tell me if this looks ok?" I am suddenly pulled out of my daydream by Farley's voice. I stare at Clara, and smile wide to myself. Farley has put her in a white dress with little ballet slippers. I am not the only one who had my dress specially made. Farley, my mother, Gisa, Maria and Cameron have had the same, but by a different dressmaker. Everyone is in my room, trying on their final outfits and discussing their hair and makeup options. I never knew them all to be so girly, but they are very excited about the fact that they get to be royalty for the day too.

I haven't seen Cal since yesterday, as my mother said there is this tradition where the bride doesn't see the groom before the wedding. That is not the best thing for me, because right now I just need Cal.

We haven't been intimate for a while, because we have been busy and just because Cal was on edge about his experience the day he was late to training. Apparently, the soldiers would not let him live it down. Why? Because he said he put his shirt backwards and didn't realise until one of his Generals pointed it out. That and his hair was a mess, which showed that he had been rolling around the night prior. Although everyone made fun of it, and so did Cal, it took him a while to realise it was ok to laugh at himself. Since then the soldiers have been giving him endless attempts at humour. He just gives it back now.

"It looks so cute. I love it" I almost vomit at what I just said. Since when did I think things were cute.

"Are you nervous, love?" my mom asks, in the voice she uses when she is treading lightly. I smile at her, and nod my head. I don't have to tell anyone what I am feeling, because they can see it. I daydream more than I ever have, I have trouble sleeping unless Cal is with me, and worst of all I keep having guilty feelings. Because of Maven. Ever since this wedding has been approaching, I keep thinking about Maven and the fact that he would and should have been Cal's best man tomorrow. They should have had a better relationship than the one that they had. I haven't told Cal that I keep imagining my dress covered in blood. Maven's blood. The guilt has finally hit me full force, and settled at the worst time.

"Don't worry Mare" Cameron starts. "The threats are empty. They won't do anything" I realise suddenly why they think I am nervous, and I won't correct them. Last week, Cal received a severed head in a box. It was marked as an early wedding present, but when we sat to open it, which he regrets letting me be there, we found one of our men's heads. There was a note lodged in his mouth, reading: _On the day you most treasure, we will kill the person you most treasure._

Cal immediately upped security, and has stopped me from going on runs outside the castle. The day he most treasures is our wedding day, and the person is me. Cal is taking no chances.

"Who do you think it is?" I asked Cal that day.

"King of Irinia, of course. That man has been plotting against my father, and his father before him, to take Norta. He will never stop" I nodded, and didn't say anything because of the look Cal had in his eyes. Between gritted teeth he said. "After all of this is done, and you are Queen, we need to attack" that scared me. Because of the way he said it, and because he wants to lead the army. I know by the way he said when I am Queen, which is because I will be here if anything goes wrong. I will lead without him. That resulted in an argument, and I told him he will do no such thing. He agreed, but I knew he was not listening. I would deal with it, when the time came.

"Mare" again, Farley calls my name. Everyone shares looks, and I smile.

"Sorry" I say, because that is all I can say. "Sorry that I have been a little out of it. I have just been stressed with everything" They again share looks.

"Its ok Mare. Just try and relax and enjoy this" my mom says again.

I don't think Queen's ever relax.

…

 **Cal POV**

Tomorrow, the day I have been waiting for arrives. I finally get to make Mare my wife. Granted, we have to wait one week until the coronation, but just the fact that it is finally here is crazy. My father would be rolling around in his grave right now if he knew I was marrying a red. But I never saw Mare by blood. I fell for her, knowing full well it would change my reign and my world.

A knock at the door takes me from my thoughts. "Come in" I yell, hoping it is Mare. I know it won't be, because she is not allowed in my room. Her brothers roughed me up about it earlier. I am surprised by the person that enters. "Evangeline" I say, shocked.

She walks in and I only see the changes now. Her hair is shorter, just below her shoulders. It suits her, more than her long hair. She looks thinner, but I know that is because of what happened. She smiles, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes. "Hi Cal" she says. We hug, and it feels familiar. I never thought we would come this far. From engaged, to enemies, to friends… I never knew it would be possible, but it just is. We are alike in so many ways. Her parents dictated her life, she had a path that she had to follow no matter what, she had to keep up a façade. But deep down we were the same. Lost, in need of someone to guide. That is Mare to me and Elane to Evangeline.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, genuinely wanting to know why she came back.

"Did you think I would miss this? I had to see if Mare would trip and fall" she teases and I laugh. No matter what she says, I know she has grown to care for Mare. Even me. Even if I did kill her father.

"I'm sorr…." She holds up a hand.

"Please don't. I have dealt with it. I just want to move on with my life and be happy. Even if my brother wants nothing to do with me ever again" I frown, because I know Ptolemus would not be happy. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to kill me. Maybe one day I will find out. "Anyways, Elane and I are having drinks on the balcony, care to join?" she smiles. I think about it for a second, before answering.

"Definitely" I say, needing company right now. Maybe Evangeline has some ideas about how to deal with the King of Irinia.

"Sooo.. she says. What's this rumour going around about you wearing your clothes backwards" I can see her smirking. Kill me now.

…

 **** Hey Guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Just letting you know I am working on the Wedding Day/night, which I think requires its own chapter. I have plenty of good things coming. I am so excited to finally marry them.**

 **For those who commented when you found my fanfic, thank you so much. It was so good to read that some of you have been with me from the beginning, and some found it later but enjoyed catching up. I am glad there were so many chapters to keep you all occupied.**

 **Just to let everyone know, there will be flash forward scenes when I end this whole story. I want to write about everyone's futures 5 years from now, like Julien and Sara, Cameron, Caleb, Cal and Mare, Farley, Bree, Tramy etc etc. This will of course come, after I finish the whole story because their futures deserve their own explanations.**

 **I am still not sure how much more I have to write, but there is still more to go. I promise this.**

 **For the wedding dress, I have an idea in mind, but again. Make it your own. Whatever you like for Mare's dress can be. That's the fun about fanfiction. You can use my story line, but add your own imagination and details.**

 **Shout out to Avery Harris for your amazing and sweet comment. You are awesome.**

 **Shout out to Sophie for your comment. You are amazing and too kind. I will for sure write some more Mare/Cal moments, just waiting for the wedding night.**

 **Please comment and review.**

 **Let me know what you think about the King of Irinia threatening Cal. Let me know your general thoughts and what you want me to add to the wedding day. I will try my best to get everyone's requests in if it fits the story.**

 **Lots of well wishes**

 **TASH xx**


	97. 97 - I now pronounce you

**Chapter 97**

 ** _THE WEDDING DAY_**

 **Mare POV**

"Wake up, wake up! Rise and shine!" I jump out of bed, fully alert because of the yelling.

"What the hell" I mumble, not understanding who is making all this noise this early. I look up to see Evangeline standing over my bed, with Gisa and Cameron next to her. All three girls have their hair and makeup done already. This sends me into panic. "Oh my god, what time is it?" I jump out of bed, in just Cal's t-shirt and my underwear. Lucky the shirt is big and long. Their expressions turn into smirks. I look down. "What, this is always what I wear to sleep" I say frowning.

"But let me guess, without underwear" Evangeline says, smirking still. I flip her the bird.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I ask her, because I just realised I haven't seen her since the execution and she is here. For the wedding. What the hell.

"Nice to see you too" she says. I frown.

"It is nice to see you… I just wasn't expecting you" I don't want to add because Cal and I had your father killed, but it lingers around us.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world" she says, eyeing my outfit still.

"Why, because you wouldn't miss me humiliating myself somehow today. Oh god, what if I fall" she laughs to herself.

"That and…" she purses her lips. "You really don't know why this is a big deal, do you?" she says and by my response of a blank stare she continues. "Cal is the first King in history to wed a red girl. You will be the first Red Queen ever. Did you forget". Wow, come to think of it, I didn't see it that way. I knew I was the first red to fall in love with a King, but I completely forgot that like Evangeline said, I would be the first in history to become a Queen. Royalty. The thought scares me. The responsibility and expectations that come with it.

"Don't listen to her" Cameron says. She whispers to Evangeline "You're scaring her".

"I'm not scared!" I say a little too loudly. "I...I just want to do right by Cal" Something changes in Evangeline's expression, and I see a look of sincerity, something I never see unless she is talking to her brother or Elane and that makes her naturally genuine.

"You will Mare" she says, smiling. "Just show up. That is all he wants" I frown.

"Does Cal really think she wouldn't go through with it?" Gisa asks. That is the first thing she has said, and I can see her worrying about it. I want to know the answer too.

"Yes. But only because he feels guilty for not preparing you more. He thinks you will freak and run" I shake my head.

"I would never" I say. Evangeline smiles.

"I know, I told him that. But he still has his moments where he isn't the King Mare. He is a guy after all"

I get up and rush to the door. "Ahh Mare" Cameron says. I only then realise I was about to run out of the castle in just a t-shirt.

"Oh right" I say, grabbing some shorts from my wardrobe.

"You're not supposed to see him!" Gisa shouts, panicking.

"I won't see him, I just need to speak to him" I say, rushing out the door.

I hear the blame game start as Evangeline gets the worst of it from Cameron and Gisa. But I don't have time to think, as my feet rush me to Cal's room, to tell him everything I should have said days ago.

 **Cal POV**

A sudden knock at the door takes me from my conversation. Mare's father, Kilorn and her brothers are here with me, getting ready. If getting ready means taking shots of whiskey, then we are doing well to prepare.

"Your majesty" a soldier pops his head in the door. Suddenly he comes flying, as if someone pushed him from the other side. "Ahh sorry sir…your majesty"

"Hurry up would you" I hear from the other side. Mare. I rush to the door to open it and speak to her. Has she changed her mind? Is this her way of telling me she is out and leaving. I knew it.

"Your majesty. Her majesty…" a cough comes from the other side and I see the soldier nudge slightly like she kicked him. "Sorry…Mare… would like to speak to you privately, but without seeing you"

"Is she drunk?" Bree jokes.

"No I am not you buffoon! I need to speak to Cal privately, but without seeing him. So get out!" I want to laugh.

"Mare…" her father warns.

"Sorry Dad, didn't know you were there. Please would you leave?" she asks politely, and that does make me laugh.

"You can go to my study. It connects to this room, so just go through the door there" I point it out. They all take their drinks and walk towards the door, until they disappear.

"Soldier, you're dismissed" he bows awkwardly and opens the door to leave, shutting it quickly. I hear Mare say thanks and sorry and I laugh again. This girl is full of surprises.

Behind the door Mare says "Can you hear me Cal?" I nod. I start to panic again. "Cal?" she asks. I realise I just nodded but she can't see me.

"Yes, I can hear you" I say, my voice hesitant.

"Ok…I just need you to listen because I just need to say this. I need to say this privately, and I need to say this before the wedding" my heart beats fast because she said before the wedding. She must still want to marry me.

"Ok" I whisper, still a little worried.

"I want you to know that I love you. With all my heart. I have loved you since you threw that coin up in the air and I caught it. I loved you even when you weren't mine to have. I loved you when you fought for me, and against me. I have loved you and I will always love you….I have never wanted to run away from this wedding, nor you. I cant imagine my life without you in it… I know sometimes I hesitate and second guess our life, but that doesn't mean I don't want you in it. If being with you means being a Queen…then I will do it. I will do whatever you tell me to. I don't ever want you to think I would abandon you… because I would rather die. You are stuck with me whether you like it or not, and even if you don't want me anymore, I still wont go" I breathe out, letting go of the breath I was holding for so long. "Til death do us part Cal…and then some" she finishes, and disappears, leaving me standing by the door, smiling like an idiot.

…

 **Mare POV**

It is finally time. My heart is beating out of my chest, my face feels like it is on fire, and I feel like I am about to pass out. I am so nervous. I take a couple of deep breaths and walk out.

"Oh Mare" my father says the moment he meets my eyes. His eyes watch me, the whole dress and my face. He is holding in tears, and I have to hold my hand up to stop him.

"Please don't Dad. I'll start" He just nods, letting me know he is trying. It is just my Dad and I. We moved from my room to one of the many meeting rooms near the grand hall where the wedding is. That is where I got dressed and waited for my dad. From here we have a small walk, and then the big walk down the aisle.

"Are you ok baby girl?" Dad asks, and I smile. That was the nicknames he called Gisa and I when we were kids. I haven't heard it for a long time.

"Baby girl?" I ask, smiling and watching him.

"Yes. This is the last time I will get to call you that" that does it, as tears spill over his cheeks. He cries, and I know why. I am the daughter he never thought would see this day. I was supposed to be conscripted and lost among the other daughters. I was always running a muck and getting into trouble. Even though my Dad always loved me, and understood why I was this way, he always was rooting for me. And he let me be different. This is a day he will never forget. The first child he is marrying off.

"At least you are marrying me off to a King right?" I say, jokingly. He laughs at that.

"Yes, you always had to be different" I laugh, grabbing his arm and locking my arm in his. With that, we walk to the entrance of the hall. We don't speak, we just walk. I squeeze Dad's hand, letting him know he can't let me go. He squeezes back.

The soldiers at the entrance straighten, and after a few moments, they move forward to open the doors.

This is it.

 **Cal POV**

 **[THE MUSIC IS THE STANDARD WEDDING MARCH BUT I WROTE THIS SCENE WITH THE SONG CALUM SCOTT – YOU ARE THE REASON. PUT IT ON AT THIS SYMBOL * AND YOU SHOULD FEEL WHAT I FELT]**

"Don't be nervous" Julien says, standing beside me. Although I don't have many family members left, I have Julien, and I couldn't think of anyone I'd rather have here with me. I wish my Mom was here, and my Dad… but we don't always get what we want. I even wish Maven was here, but I know that Maven was not the brother I remember. It still makes me sad.

The rest of the hall is filled with family, friends and advisors. Mare's family are on her side, filling the rows. Kilorn and Maria, and some other people I don't know. On my side is Sara, Evangeline, Elane, my Generals and Soldiers, my noble advisors.

Suddenly the doors start to open, and the music starts. *

It is hard to miss her, wearing white. Her dress, her…she is beautiful. I am speechless. I can't see her face, because it is covered by her veil, but I see her clutching onto her father's arm. She is nervous. I don't blame her, Mare hates to be the centre of attention and I know it has been hard to adjust to being a Queen, but she still is here and that's all that matters. My hands stop shaking, because she is here, and she was all I wanted to see. She is all I want for the rest of my life and I am no longer nervous.

They start to walk towards us, and I can't help the stupid smile that is on my face. I never thought I could be this happy, but I am. Despite everything, I am happy. I get my girl, finally.

When Mare gets to the bottom of the stairs, she kisses her Dad, and smiles down at her family. Her mother is crying. Her dad whispers something to her and then lets her go. I see her take a deep breath before taking the 6 stairs to me.

When she is in front of me, I grab her hand, pulling her in front of me. She breathes deep. Now that she is closer, I can see her face, and I see her smiling. I grab her shaking hand as she stands in front of me.

The priest starts the formalities, as we listen. We decided to have the wedding in the grand hall and the reception outside. Mare will be pleasantly surprised when she sees what I organised. I am still holding both her hands, and I rub my thumb on her hand, putting pressure here and there, to make her feel safe.

It comes to our vows, so I start.

…

 **Mare POV**

He is so handsome, and mine. I can't stop smiling up at him. I can't believe how lucky I am. He holds my hand, supporting me, letting me know he is here, he isn't letting go. I needed that. Cal starts his vows, and I can't help but admire how far we have come. I only now realise I am marrying a King, and by the smoothness of his voice, a strong man.

"Mare… You came into my life when I least expected it, and had the biggest impact on me. In a world full of war and hate, in all that I had ever known, you were my light. I will love you unconditionally and without hesitation. I promise to protect you no matter what. I promise to spend everyday of the rest of our lives making you see you didn't make the wrong decision in marrying me. I promise to tell our kids why I fell in love with you, but I am sure they will see for themselves" I am crying, the tears heavy, but I don't let him stop. The tears fall from my smiling face.

"I am the lucky one in this life, because I met my soul mate, and the only person who has ever told me to stop being an ass, the only person to put me in my place" people laugh at this, and so do I. "My life is not worth living without you…til death do us part Mare… and then some"

…

 **Cal POV**

She smiles at the last line, her line and squeezes my hand. It is her turn.

"I hated you when I first met you…" everyone laughs at this, and I can't help but laugh too. "You were perfect, and I knew you were about to save me, but I hated the fact someone could have that power over me. I never thought I needed saving until I met you. I never thought I needed someone as much as I realise I need you. People don't understand our love, and people don't understand what you see in me, and that is fine, because all that matters is what we see in each other. I see you are a good man, a kind man. You are strong, and trusting and fair. You are everything a man should be and more…I want you to know that I will love you, protect you and need you until the day I die, and I am ok with that, because there is no greater man to need…I can't promise I won't get on your nerves, or challenge you every day … but I will always be yours and you will always be mine" she smiles. "til death do us part" she ends it with and I know that the smile on my face can't get any bigger. My heart won't stop beating fast.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife…You may kiss the bride" I cant help how quick I move forward to lift her veil. When I do, her eyes are wide. She is beautiful, even though she has been crying. I grab her and kiss her, pulling her into my arms, and it feels amazing knowing that she is completely and utterly mine. All mine.

My wife.

…

** **Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the ceremony. Sorry it took so long, as you can tell it is a long chapter. The next chapter is the reception. Stay tuned**

 **Tash xx**


	98. 98 - Yours

**Chapter 98**

Cal and I kiss, for what feels like so long. Everyone is clapping, cheering but you can't pry me away from his arms. When we finally pull apart from each other, we hug…tight.

"What did I do to deserve someone as beautiful as you" Cal whispers in my ear. It gives me an intense joy hearing him say those words. I realise how jealous I can be sometimes, so it is nice to hear him appreciate the way I look on our wedding day.

"You got lucky" I whisper back, and he laughs.

"I did, didn't I" I shake my head.

"No I did, _husband_ …" he chuckles, pulling me towards him again. We kiss until Cal pulls away, grabbing my hand. We turn to our family, friends and acquaintances. They are all standing, so Cal and I make our way first down the stairs, and then down the hall until we leave. When I pass my family, I grab onto my mother's hand, and wink at my father. They look so happy, and people shake Cal's hand, patting him on the back. We walk out of the ceremony and head to the holding room I was in with my father not long ago. I cant wipe the smile off my face.

We walk in and I close the door instantly, locking it. I push myself straight into Cal's arms, and he doesn't miss a beat. He grabs me by the waist, pushing me against the door as our lips meet. His kisses are rushed, forced as are mine. I want him, but I know we don't have long before we are interrupted. Cal chuckles in between kisses.

"Someone is excited" Cal breathes, and I can't help but pinch his arm in mock annoyance.

"I missed you…" I say between kisses. "And I need this" I finish saying while still kissing him. We are breathing hard, and it just surges something in me. We are married, and he is my husband and I am his wife. We are finally each others, in every way that matters. There is no greater feeling. A knock at the door brings us out of our make out session. Cal wipes his lips, because a bit of my lipstick has come off on him. I fix my face, not knowing though if I got it all.

"Your majesty, we are moving the guests outside" I hear from outside the door. I look at Cal, and he whispers to me the words 'wedding planner'. I nod, understanding how it is he organised this all himself.

"That is fine, we will be there shortly" Cal calls, shaking his head.

"Noooo" I say, grabbing him and hugging him. I place my head against his chest. "Can we just stay here a little while?" When I look up at him he is grinning.

"You would like that wouldn't you" I nod as he kisses my forehead. "As much as I would love to take you upstairs right now and spend the rest of the night in bed with you, we have to celebrate" I frown, but he is right. I can't wait to celebrate with my family, but I just can't help want Cal for a little while too. I do have the rest of my life for that though, so I push my petty feelings aside.

"Ok, but promise me you won't get too wasted that I have to carry you back to bed" Cal laughs out loud at that.

"Mare, the only person who will be carried at the end of the night is you, to our bed, so I can get this dress off…" he says, while running his finger down my chest. I slap his hand away and push myself away from him to walk towards the mirror.

"In that case husband, you are in for quite a surprise when you see what is under all this" I say running my hands down my dress. I lift the bottom up and place my leg on the vanity chair. I lift it all the way up so that garter on my thigh is visible. It was something the dressmaker gave to Gisa to give to me, and although it was awkward at first, I put it on, along with the lingerie. She said that a Queen must look after her King, so I am going to do just that.

Besides, I am a married woman now, and there is nothing embarrassing about exciting your husband.

By Cal's expression, I have succeeded at that.

 **Cal POV**

She lifts her right leg onto the chair, her high heel shaping her legs. She lifts the dress up and I nearly call the reception off because I want her so bad in that moment. She is taunting me and I am taking the bait completely. I can't help it. When she walked down the aisle I was absolutely gobsmacked. She is beautiful, and now we are husband and wife. I have never felt more content.

A sudden growl leaves me and I can't help it. Something animalistic, and the fact that it is absolutely hard to control the heat that is escaping me. Fire burns because I am looking at her and I know I cant have her now, and this image of her and what she is wearing under her dress will be with me all night.

"We have to go" she says, pulling her dress down, and pretending to look at herself in the mirror. I can see her evil smirk, knowing she has gotten this over me.

"Hmm" I say, because there is nothing else I can say.

It's going to be a long night.

…

 **Cameron POV**

The setting for the reception after the wedding is absolutely amazing. Cal took it to a whole other level. There is a massive dance floor set outside in the middle of the field. Large round white tables with gold chiavari chairs cover the space and there must be 50 tables. One of the tables is a large rectangle table that has places for all of Mare's family and Cal's family.

The wedding ceremony was intimate, but the reception will be crazy large when all the nobles show up. The tables have large bouquets of flowers in the middle with gold plates. There are tea lights over the main table, and it will light up the whole space when night falls. There is a massive 9 tier wedding cake, and alcohol and just crazy amounts of candles. The space is romantic, but royal. I have never seen anything like it.

Music is already playing when every one starts to show up. I realise that Cal placed me on the main table with her family, and it makes this night special. It just shows that what I was feeling, the connection between us all, is like family now. Especially after all that we have been through.

To think I hated them all when I first met them, who would have thought. Here I am, at the royal wedding, and part of it.

 **Evangeline POV**

The music changes when Cal and Mare walk into the party. They are holding hands, smiling at everyone as they make their way to the main table. I haven't seen Cal this happy, and Mare so reliant on someone. She beams when she is with him. Marriage suits them, and it starts to bring on thoughts of my own wedding. Will I ever get this with Elane? Does she want marriage? I never asked, but the thought scares me, because what if she does not. I hate to say, but I want to be this happy one day. I want to have the perfect wedding and the perfect dress and the perfect partner to share my life with.

Elane grabs my hand and smiles at me. "What?" she says when I don't smile back. I can't hold it in, so I just ask her.

"Do you ever want this?...marriage?" My voice is low, almost non-existent. What if she says no. I cant be without her, but I want this too.

She doesn't hesitate when she answers. "Of course… I mean...If you do?" she says, hesitant.

"I do" my heart is beating fast, with anticipation and excitement. Of all the pressure in my life, my whole life, this is the one thing I want to do for myself.

"Then we will. One day we will" This is why I love her. I lean over, kissing her, and for a long time, I haven't been this content about my future.

Finally… a future I get to decide.

…

 **Mare POV**

The reception is beautiful and fun at the same time. Cal did such a great job, and the amount of people that are here, it is crazy. Everyone is having the best time though, even the nobles who hate me are drinking, dancing and living their best lives.

Bree grabs my hand to dance, while Tramy pulls Gisa. Mum and dad are also on the dance floor, so as a family we all dance and enjoy ourselves. I can't wipe the smile off my face, and I have not had this much fun in a long time. On my wedding day, I never would have guessed. If someone would have told me dad would be up on his feet, dancing with my mom, I would have laughed. But seeing it now, remembering everything we fought for, it was all worth it. Seeing my family so happy, seeing Kilorn and Maria happy. Seeing Cameron smiling and Cal having fun. Everything, all of the torture, pain and doubt, was somehow worth it.

"You really are happy, aren't you?" Bree asks me. The dance turned into a slow dance, so everyone is partnered up. I am dancing with my brother, someone I never thought I would see again because of the war.

"Yes. This…" I point around, to everything. "this was beyond my wildest dreams. But I am happy" he smiles, all jokes aside for one.

"Good. That is all I ever wanted for you. Ill have a word to Cal later about that, make sure he treats you right" he winks, and I laugh.

"Mind if I step in?" Shade smiles at Bree, taking my hand. My brother. My brother who was lost and then found again. I get to dance on my wedding day with him. I cant help the tear that falls when I think about it. How I lost him and it almost killed me.

"Hey future daddy" I say, smiling. I am so happy that our family is expanding, that he is happy and that he has Farley and Clara. I cant wait to see all my brothers settle down, and Gisa. I cant wait for us to have eachother for the rest of our lives.

"Hello future Queen" he says. I punch him in the stomach and he pretends that it hurts.

"One week" I say, shaking my head. "You know I have to wear a tiara some days and a crown on others. I mean how unlike me is that". He laughs. "Its crazy heavy Shade, and Cal wants me to wear dresses. I hate dresses!" he shakes his head.

"Ahh Mare. You will get used to it, you will adapt. You always do…" I frown, wanting to believe him. "You are the most stubborn person I know, and the strongest. You always do what is right, and you fight for the people you love. I know when you become Queen, and you realise that you became Queen for your husband and your people, us reds, that it was the right thing. It will become you. And I promise, the dresses will just be detail" I cant help the second tear that falls from my eye. He always knew the right things to say. I hug him suddenly, tight, and he hugs me back.

"Thank you" I say against his chest, smiling. "Thank you for being my big brother". He laughs, kissing the top of my head.

…

 **[Song – Yours – Russell Dickerson]**

The music stops, and the wedding planner takes over announcing our first dance. I look for Cal, but I cant see him. I lost him after Cameron, Farley, Clara, Kilorn and Maria joined us in dancing and celebrating. He was with Julien, and then he was gone.

The music starts suddenly, and the floor clears so that I am the only one here. Because it is dark, the candles and tea lights light up the whole space. Along with the moonlight, it is absolutely romantic. I just need my husband now. Just before the words start, I see him. He is across the floor.

We walk towards each other, and our hands fit perfectly. His hand rests on my waist and he bends his head to kiss me. It's light, and leaves me waiting for more.

"Sorry I'm late baby" he says as he starts. I smile.

"Better late than never" I reply. We move with the music, the same way we moved when he was a prince and I was a simple red girl pretending to be a princess. We move with the same careful steps, but this time we aren't a secret. We are here, with each other, and everyone bears witness to our love.

The words of the song are true to our story, because he did make me better than I was before, and I am thankful everyday that I am his and he is mine. We almost lost eachother, to death and politics, but we found eachother again. True love.

"Is this everything you imagined it would be?" I ask Cal, smiling. He smiles back.

"Nothing could make this day better. It is everything I wanted" I am glad for that.

The dance moves with the music, moving to different parts of the dancefloor. Cal moves me, directing us with his hand on my waist. During the peak of the song, he dips my body back. When it starts again, he brings me back up and we kiss. Deep and long, passionate and ours. The music is at its grandest, and something takes over us both. We are both living for today. He lifts me so that I am up in the air, spinning. Everyone is cheering and clapping but I only see him.

Cal leads us in the dance, and I know he will lead us in life. He is my King and I am his Queen, and that is all that matters. Just before the music ends, Cal whispers to me. "1 hour and we are out of here. I cant wait any longer". I giggle, actually giggle.

"Fine by me"…

 ****Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Please leave your review and tell me what you thought of the music I picked for their first dance. I have literally had it ready to go for months now ever since hearing it. I just thought the song fit them so well.**

 **The next chapter is of course, the wedding night! After that coronation and more.**

 **For D who asked about Evangeline and Ptolemus. Dw, they will make up. He is just angry because he cant do anything about it, but I suspect he will one day try to get Cal and Mare back. Who knows.**

 **As for the question if I am killing a main character, we shall see. I had an idea who to kill, but I decided against it. I like happy endings more than sad. We shall see.**

 **Shout out to:**

 **Sophie, your comment is so cute. I will definitely be writing what you have asked for, so please keep reading!**

 **Hazel, welcome back!**

 **Riza-4789, I agree. I hope so too. If not, I will rely on my version too haha.**

 **Avrey Harris, Thank you!**

 **Itssamforever, AHHHHHH I know haha. Thank you for joining.**

 **ParkerRaine, Thank you so much. I am glad you liked it.**

 **Anna Stone, thank you for picking up on that. I wanted to use my title somehow and found the perfect time.**

 **Until next time everyone xx**


	99. 99 - The wedding night

**Chapter 99**

"Can I dance with my daughter?" my dad comes up behind Cal. He is smiling at us, and I can see my mom in the background hovering. She has tears in her eyes still. That woman is an emotional mess tonight.

"Of course Sir" Cal says, and I smile. Dad and Cal shake hands and then Dad takes the lead in the dance. We sway and it feels good to be surrounded by the people I love. This was the best wedding and more than I could have asked for.

"How does it feel to be a married woman?" my dad asks.

"Surreal" I say, because there is no other word that covers how this feels. He laughs.

"Don't worry Mare, you are the most adaptable person I have ever met and I have met a lot of people. I know it will be hard to get used to the responsibilities you will have, but I know you will. You will thrive as a Queen, and help us reds finally become something equal" I smile, because that is all I ever wanted, to be equal. My dad is right, reds will look to me to protect them and that is a big responsibility.

"Thanks Dad, you always know what to say" I hug him and lay my head against his chest while we sway to the music. I close my eyes, and enjoy being my dads little girl for a little while longer.

…

I find Cal talking to one of the noble families. He seems intense in the conversation. I decide to wait for him to finish before I tell him I am ready to go. I miss him, I'm a little tipsy and I need to be with my husband. I say goodbye to my family and friends and decide to retire for the night. I tell Cameron to tell Cal I have gone to bed, so when he finishes here he can come to bed. She nods and winks and tells me she will tell him.

I pick up my dress and begin the walk towards the castle, our room. Halfway I take off my heels, and walk on the grass barefoot. The grass is cold and wet, and it feels so good after being in heels all day. When I make it to the front of the castle entrance the soldiers greet me. They begin to follow me to the room. I turn around.

"It's ok, I can make it on my own" I give them a small smile.

"Your majesty" they bow. I make my way up the steps, and hear "Your majesty" again. I turn around and see Cal jogging to catch up to me.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" he says as he reaches me. I'm holding my heels in one hand and my dress in the other. I smile lazily.

"You were busy talking, so I told Cameron to tell you I'd meet you upstairs" he chuckles darkly.

"You do know I have to carry you over the threshold. You were about to take that from me" he mock shakes his head. I laugh and bow.

"I'm sorry your majesty" he laughs too. I lift my hands. "You can carry me now" I say, smirking. He grins and in an instant reaches lifting me up like I weigh nothing. I cant contain my laughter, as he carries me effortlessly up the stairs.

"Did you enjoy the wedding?" I nod.

"You did so well, I loved it. I can't believe we are finally married" he nods.

"I know. Finally, you're all mine" he says, his voice deep and serious.

"I was always yours" I say low too. Suddenly the air feels thicker, our pulses start to race. I can feel his hands getting warmer under me, and I can feel the hairs stand up on my neck as I get an electric pulse running through me. I breathe deep trying to control it. Cal focuses on the diamonds on my dress, and I can tell he is doing the same.

We finally get to the entrance of our room and Cal opens it with one hand while still holding me. There are no guards or soldiers around so I am guessing they know to stay away tonight. "Welcome home" he says, and I smile because I have been living here for what feels like forever. He opens the door and puts me down close by. We stand a couple of feet apart from each other, staring, watching. His eyes follow a line from my feet to my face. He bites his lip when he passes the parts of me I know he loves the most. My chest, collarbone, my lips, my hips, legs. Even though he can't see anything, he knows what is under my wedding dress, and that excites him.

He moves forward, and I drop my heels on the floor. My arms instantly go around his neck and our lips meet in an intense kiss. It is hard, hot and fast. Its like we haven't had eachother for so long, and we have waited to be alone. When we finally have eachother, we cant help but kiss hungrily. His arms move down my arms, my waist and hips. They squeeze me, pull me towards him. I feel him against me, and I know he wants me as much as I want him.

Our hands move quickly. My hands move to shirt, undoing the buttons. I push the shirt back and it falls to the floor. I run my hands along his muscles, his taut back, stomach. My husband is strong, sexy. How did I get so lucky. In his arms I feel so small, and I love that. I run my hands down his back, digging my nails in. Cal moves his kisses from my lips to my neck, kissing and biting at the same time. I moan, moving my head back, needing more. The sounds that escape us are hungry. We want eachother so bad. Cal kisses my collarbone, my chest. He trails his kisses hungrily down, kissing as much skin as he can. He goes for the back of my corset, on the dress. He tries to untangle it, and I hear him growl in frustration. The dress is hard to put on, and even harder to take off.

"You're not going to wear this again?" he asks, kissing my neck, my shoulder.

"No" I breathe, gripping my hands in his hair.

"Good" he says, voice low. His hands go to the material at the back and he yanks it. I hear it rip, the material giving way. I yelp in surprise as he chuckles darkly. Animalistic movements. Cal is strong enough to rip the back of the dress, even though the material is stiff and stubborn. He must really want this off, and I'm not going to lie, so do i.

I go to his belt, unbuckling it. Cal keeps ripping the material away. I remember something suddenly and push him away. His face is surprised.

"What…" he says, not understanding what's going on. I place my hand up, clutching onto the front of my dress to hold it up. He looks so sexy with his messy hair, his half naked body. I want to continue ripping each others clothes off but I cant. I want to show him my surprise.

…

 **Cal POV**

She starts to back away towards the bathroom. She doesn't look angry or upset. Im confused. I go for her but she places her hand up again.

"Just give me a minute, I need to do something" she breathes. She is flustered as much as I am. Her hair has come undone, and it falls on her shoulder. I want to kiss her neck again. It's hard to stand in place but I have to. It must be important. She holds her dress up, and backs away to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

I groan, because I have waited so long to have her again. I ripped her dress off because I wanted to see her, all of her. She was completely mine, and I wanted to show her what she meant to me. Show her how much I loved her. After a couple minutes minutes, I sit on the bed. I take my shoes off, throwing them to the side. All I am wearing is my pants, and I contemplate taking them off but I decide Mare wants to do that since she seemed so eager before. Besides, what if she doesn't want me tonight and she comes out to me naked. I don't think I could take the shame I would feel if that happened.

I decide it is a good time to light candles so I do that, and sit back on the bed.

"Everything ok" I ask, after 10 minutes. I'm starting to get worried.

Suddenly the door opens. Mare walks forward leaning one hand against the doorway while the other is by her side. My jaw drops, and I stop breathing. Her hair is down, and I can see some of it falling down her back, and some of it down the front. Its long now, and reaches her lower back. Beautiful. But that is not what has me speechless. She is wearing lingerie. A white lace bra that shapes her well and small lace panties. White suspenders that connect to stockings just above the knee. The garter that I saw earlier is also still attached to her thigh. Her body is beautiful, her hips, her chest. I shallow hard, and my throat suddenly feels dry. Finally, the outfit is completed with a crown. It's the crown I had made for her, gold and red diamonds cover the whole crown. It sits on top of her head, and I lose my train of thought. My wife is so sexy, my future Queen is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Her skin is tanned, and golden. She is blushing slightly. Her full lips are still red from when I kissed her. She is smiling at me, but not a smile I usually see. There is a sexiness to it.

Mare begins walking towards me and I don't move. I keep my hands behind me, as I lean against the bed. She walks towards me and when she reaches me she grabs both my shoulders and climbs on top of my lap. I go to grab her, unable to contain myself any longer but she quickly says no, pushing my hands away. I groan and she chuckles. She is half naked, straddling me and I can't touch her.

Mare grabs my face in both her hands and moves her lips down to my neck. She kisses me, and as she does I catch a glimpse of her from behind. Her legs, her ass, her hair falling down her back. I growl, unable to help myself. I squeeze my hands grabbing onto the bed sheet. I want my hands on her, I want her so bad. She is teasing me. She moves away from my neck and leans back so I get a complete look at her. I cant help but move my hand and reach for the suspender. To undo it. She laughs.

"So impatient" she whispers. My voice is low when I reply.

"I can't help it. You're torturing me". She chuckles. I grab onto the garter too, pulling. I rip it off.

"Cal…" she complains. But I don't care. I have lost all self control, and I want her and need her right now. She reaches her hand to her chest, running her fingers down and along her body, her stomach. She unhooks one of the bra straps so it falls down her shoulder. That is it. The way she looks, her hair down and messy, her body, her movements, her eyes staring at me. It's my job to touch her. I move quickly, because I can, and grab her by the waist. She yelps in surprise, as I lift her and throw her over onto her back.

…

 **Mare POV**

I can see he wants to touch me, but I want him to want me a little longer. That goes down the drain because he grabs me by the waist and flips me onto my back. He is so strong, so it is nothing to him. He is so quick, I have no time to respond. He is on top of me and then his lips are on mine. I have never seen Cal like this, so desperate, so turned on. He grabs my legs, pulling them around him, so he can get closer to me. I shouldn't be surprised, the lingerie is something I have never done. Also, I had to admit in the bathroom I looked good. I made my hair sexy and messy. I put dark eyeliner on my eyes, because I was told the eyes are important when I show him the lingerie. It worked. The crown was an extra touch, and I could tell that took him over the edge.

Cal grabs the crown and throws it to the ground. He then lifts his body enough to start ripping the suspenders. He rips them off and I scowl. The lingerie didn't even last 5 minutes. His arms reach for my bra straps, but I stop him, pushing him away. He gives me a look, and I roll my eyes. This outfit is going to end up on the floor in pieces, I might as well accept it. He tries again and I let him. We kiss as I lift my body. He undoes the bra and throws it to the ground. He then reaches to pull off the stockings which come off quickly. I'm left in just my underwear.

"I love you so much" he whispers by my neck, kissing it. I lean into him, enjoying every last kiss.

"I love you" I say back, my voice low. Cal takes off the rest of his clothes, and I draw him down to me kissing him. His hands then slide down my stomach, his fingers grabbing the band of my underwear. He slides them down, throws them to the side, and we are both naked.

I let Cal take the lead, as usual, and he does. He grabs my leg, moving it to the side. Then he grabs my waist, running his hand down my hips. He grabs onto my hips, using them to guide himself. We kiss and when he is inside me, it turns into something more. Desperate. We move with eachother, slowly at first and faster. He takes the lead, and is gentle. I grab his back, running my nails down it. I pull him against me, and my breaths mix with his.

Pure bliss, adrenaline. Everything in this moment is right. Everything.

 ***Hey guys, sorry for the delay. I had a busy weekend and a wedding. Tomorrow is my bday too.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Review and comment** **J**

 **xx**


	100. 100 - I am the Red Queen

**Chapter 100**

 **ONE WEEK LATER**

"So… I just have to stand there? I don't have to say anything?" I ask Cal again. He nods, grinning. He has told me a million times, but I keep asking. I'm worried about ruining this.

"Just walk, stand, listen and say what the Archbishop tells you to say" he replies. I nod, but keep pacing the room. I'm wearing my coronation dress, but my crown has been taken to the dais so that when I make my way up, it's there waiting. My dress has been changed in the last week. Cal wanted it red and gold. Its long, with lace sleeves and has a train that is 2 metres long. It's so regal, I almost can't believe it. My hair is up, in a large bun with a couple of strands loose to frame my face. I have to have it up, because that is the royal way. Besides, it was styled this way for the crown.

"Ok" I nod, watching Cal. He looks so good, in his black suit and armour. His hair is done, his beard stubble is gone. He is wearing his coat which is red and heavy. He also has his sword on him. This is what Kings wear when they are entertaining court, or attending coronations. Anything important or televised and he is meant to look the part. He holds himself well and it reminds me of the first time I saw him with his family, when I was serving the silvers. I couldn't believe I didn't realise the way he held himself showed who he really was. I wasn't paying attention.

Cal gives me a kiss before he leaves. He tells me he will be waiting for me near the altar and to not be nervous. I nod and agree. When Cal is gone I pace the room, talking to myself. I am so nervous. This is it! This is the day I become Queen.

…

 **Cameron POV**

The choir is singing an anthem that is sung during coronations. The words are soft and I almost get lost in the song, but Mare catches my attention. The doors open, and she stands there looking better than I ever thought possible. Her dress is red and gold, and its obvious the statement the dress makes. She walks through the great hall, her eyes never leaving Cal and steps up onto the dais. Her throne is adorned with beautiful roses, and it is next to Cal's which is slightly larger than hers. Cal is standing on the dais with his crown and King get up. He looks so proud.

Mare kneels on the faldstool set for her before the Archbishop. Although the Nortan's are not as religious anymore, there is an old religion they follow and this is their process for coronations. The Lord Chancellor and other silver Lords are present next to Cal. They are all dressed in their finest clothes too. The Archbishop's voice booms through the hall.

"Sirs, I here present unto you, Queen Mare, your undoubted Queen by marriage. Wherefore all you who are come this day to do your homage and service, Are you willing to do the same?" The room suddenly shifts into loud acclamations.

"God save the Queen!" they yell.

"Madam, is your Majesty willing to take the Oath?" the Archbishop asks Mare. I don't see her face, but I hear her answer.

"I am willing" she says.

"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of Norta and the Lakelands and of your Possessions and other Territories to any of them belonging or pertaining, according to their respective laws and customs?"

"I solemnly promise so to do" Mare answers, sounding rehearsed.

"Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgements?"

"I will" she says again. There are a few more words, and then Mare has to sign the Oath. She is presented with a Sword and from where I am sitting I can see the red rubies imbedded into the handle. I see Cal smile and wink at Mare when she notices. Mare places the sword in front of her, laying flat. Everyone suddenly stands, and I follow embarrassed that I didn't know I was supposed to.

…

 **Mare POV**

This is it. I have done everything Cal walked me through, and I am nervous and excited at the same time. I smile down at the sword Cal had made for this. A sword with red rubies in the hilt. It is beautiful. The Archbishop starts again, and I know what is coming.

"Bless this Crown and sanctify thy servant Mare, upon whose head this day for a sign of royal majesty that she may be filled with an abundant grace with all the princely virtues through the King eternal and our Lord. Amen"

The Archbishop lifts the Crown in the air and I stop breathing. This is it. He places it slowly on my head.

"Long live Queen Mare" The Archbishop says and leaves me kneeling and I know the next part well. It is the part I have been dreading the most. I slowly get up and take a deep breath. I turn towards the hall, my family, friends and now subjects.

I look straight ahead and the chants start. "God save the Queen!" they chant, over and over. Loud. I want to smile, but I don't. Once they are done, the hall goes quiet. It takes me a minute to hear the noise outside, but it starts to get louder and louder. Everyone's heads turn, trying to look through the windows. I hear whispers from people too. But nothing drowns out the noise from outside. The crowd. Chanting.

"God save the Red Queen! God save the Red Queen! God save the Red Queen!" This finally breaks me. I smile, wide. Red Queen.

I am the Red Queen.

…

 **Cal POV**

I walk towards Mare, and I cant help the smile on my face. The chants outside are not what I expected. The Red Queen. She has already affected the whole Kingdom, and changed history for the rest of time. I grab her by the waist and kiss my Queen.

"You did it baby" I whisper in her ear. She lets out a deep breath she was holding.

"I…I can't believe it" she says, smiling. I can though. I finally have what I want. My Kingdom, my Queen, friends and family. That is all I wanted. Finally, we can try to live a normal life and I can show her what being my wife and my Queen is all about. I want to show her how much I need her, love her and will protect her.

"Let's go greet your people. Let's show them their beautiful Red Queen" I say to her and she grins.

I put my arm out and she doesn't miss a beat. She loops her arm around mine and we walk down the aisle, again. While we pass, everyone is instantly on their knees paying respect to Mare. Paying respect to their new Queen. Their heads are down, but I can see Mare's family smiling.

Mare and I walk towards the entrance of the castle, to make our way to the crowds outside. There is more people that I expected. In fact, there are thousands. They waited for the chants inside the hall to know when the Queen was reigned. We stand at the front of the castle entrance, soldiers next to us. We're smiling, waving. I take my hand out from under Mare's so that I am holding her hand instead. I squeeze it, letting her know if it gets overwhelming I am here for her.

A sudden scream takes everyone's attention away, including ours and we turn towards the source of the scream. The crowds part, my soldiers ready themselves for an attack. My Generals suddenly surround us, noticing the disruption. I remember the note lodged in the dead man's mouth. The threat I received. I remember the words suddenly and I go cold, numb. No. Not now, not today.

 _On the day you most treasure, we will kill the person you most treasure._

In the crowd, three men stand. One man is holding onto a woman who is carrying a baby. They have a knife to her neck. Another has a man on his knees, a knife to his neck too. The third is the most disturbing. The man is standing over a boy, no more than 4 years old. The man is holding a knife to his neck too.

I jerk forward, but Mare grabs my arm holding me back. "Wait" she whispers. I can't wait. I know why they are here. I know what they want, and I know what they want to do.

They want Mare.

Or the family dies…. In front of everyone. And the King and Queen will be to blame.

…

 **Mare POV**

Cal jerks forward a couple of times, but I stop him. I push a little bit of lightning out of my hand, just enough to shock him. I want him to think, not act. He finally looks at me, fear in his eyes.

I know that he is thinking of the note. I know because I couldn't shake the feeling of something coming to destroy our happiness. The threat was too real to be forgotten. They wanted the most important day. This is it. For Cal and I. The day I become Queen. The day we are most powerful because we rule together. They wanted to take that from Cal.

"Let go of the family or you will be put down" General Amos says. He sounds angry and rightly so. This was his responsibility as Cal's right hand man. He should have made sure the crowd was controlled. He will blame himself and Cal will blame himself, because that is just Cal. This family were here to celebrate their new Queen, and I know they are reds by the way they are dressed. I know exactly what will happen now and I know what they want to do. Destroy us before we even had a chance.

"Are you so weak that you have other men talk for you!" the first man shouts. He seems to be the leader. He has the knife pressed down against the man's neck. I can see it is close to letting out blood. He stares Cal down, with hate. Cal steps forward, and I don't try and stop him. He is the King, and he will not let anyone talk to him that way.

"Let go of the family and we can give you what you want" Cal says slowly, as if he is talking to children. The men laugh, sharing looks.

"We want the Queen, now. Let us leave with the Queen and the family goes free" he says. I hear gasps in the crowd, but I am not surprised. Cal's jaw is tense as he takes a deep breath. He doesn't seem surprised either.

"No" he simply says. The man smiles, sharing another look with the other men. Suddenly, more soldiers move around the crowd, coming to stand by the men. This is an army. The King of Irinia sent them. They draw their weapons, making an even bigger circle. There has to be over 20 men. Our soldiers draw their weapons too, standing off against each other. The crowd starts to move back, further away. This is not good.

I hear my dad telling my mother to calm down behind us. I hear my brothers scuffle with Shade. I know he is keeping them down and away from trouble. I don't want any blood spilled today. I promised myself when I became Queen the bloodshed and death would stop. No more losing the people I love.

"Cal" I say, so that only he can her.

"No" he says to me.

"Very well. We will have to do this the hard way" the man says, and in a sudden movement he moves his arm and slits the man's throat. His wife cries out, which causes the baby to cry and the little boy. I almost lose it there. People scream, but their screams are quickly drowned out by the body dropping to the ground and the man who murdered in cold blood speaking again.

"I don't think you realise who you are dealing with" he says pacing forward. From what he is wearing he seems rich, and he has a handsome face. But behind those eyes, is evil. He enjoyed the kill. I can tell. "I am Prince Henry of Irinia. When I make requests, I do them for a reason. My father sent me here to collect the Queen's head…" he points his knife at me, smirking. "Now you will either give me that the easy way, or I will collect it the hard way" he twists the knife his eyes on me.

Cal moves forward a couple steps. "How about I just kill you all where you stand" he says, the look and fire in his eyes deadly. Cal stops, taking off his robe. He hands his crown to one of the Generals and takes off his suit jacket. No. He has his sword on him, and I know he will kill with it. He is not afraid of anyone, but I am afraid for him.

"No!" I yell out and with that I push a burst of lightning out of my body and through me. It strikes right in front of the Prince. He stops and so does Cal. I run down to where Cal is.

"Please don't do this" I say, because I don't want to risk it. I don't want him to die, or get hurt. I don't want our people to get hurt. "I will come with you" I say to the Prince. He smiles.

"No!" Cal yells at me "Over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged" the prince says, smirking. His men laugh with him. "This is taking too long, and I don't have time for the melodrama" he turns towards the men and walks straight to the woman and the baby. He takes the baby in his arms and nods towards the man. In one movement, he grabs the knife and stabs the woman in the back. She breathes in deep before she falls to the ground. People around us begin to weep. Murder, right in front of us. Cold blooded murder.

In that moment, I have never felt so much anger. He just orphaned these children and all he can do is smirk. I scream out, half a cry and half a scream. Lightning crackles beneath my fingers and the sky begins to shift into darkness. The storm begins to stir and I feel it. I created it. Out of pure hatred and anger.

This is my day, this is my home and these are my people. I will kill anyone who threatens that. Anyone.

"You picked the wrong Kingdom" I say between gritted teeth.

…

 *****Hey Guys,**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **I am so happy that you all enjoyed the wedding, and I hope you enjoyed the coronation. Just know, I took some of the things the Archbishop was saying from actual dialogue during coronations. I didn't want to make it too religious because I don't know what my readers believe in, so I made it half half. I hope it doesn't offend anyone. It is not supposed to be real or authentic.**

 **As you can see, I have introduced the Prince of Irinia. He is evil and he is doing his father's bidding. He wants Mare dead, so that Cal can suffer and weaken. If Cal refuses to give Mare up, by doing this in front of his people, they will start to hate Cal and Mare. This innocent family pays the price unfortunately. In the end, it was a brilliant move. But one thing he doesn't know is how ruthless Mare can be when someone threatens her home and the people she cares about.**

 **I like the idea of exploring the Kingdom of Irinia because it is my own creation. Ofcourse, the story has to end sometime, and it will soon. I have all your ideas, and I have heard your review feedback.**

 **Thank you. Just know, there is a happy ending down the track, and the chapters will leave you hopefully wanting more and feeling happy with it. In the end, I want War Storm to be everything I ever dreamed of, but if it is not, I have this as my little baby and probably will love it until the day I die.**

 **I am no author, although I would love to finish my book soon, but this has been great practice. I cant believe I have had over 100,000 views on this fanfiction. Crazy stuff.**

 **Anyways, tomorrow I have some more time so I will be writing and posting the next few chapters. This should be good for anyone who has been refreshing my fanfiction this week.**

 **Take care everyone.**

 **Until tomorrow xx**


	101. 101 - The Prince

**Chapter 101**

I don't let anyone see me grab my dress lifting it up. They don't have time to. I push past Cal before he can react to me, and fall into a deep sprint. I run towards the man with the boy, striking out my lightning. It hits him in the face and he falls back screaming. The little boy runs towards his mum, crying. I can see her still breathing, the knife in her back.

"Shade!" I cry, still running. He knows why I call his name. The prince places the baby on the ground, moving forward. The baby lays face down, unable to crawl or move. Suddenly, the baby is gone. Shade. He takes the baby in a flash, and I know it is safe on our side. In less time than he has to take out his sword, I tackle the prince to the ground, lighting up my hands. But he kicks me off before I can fry him alive. He swings the sword, and it clips me on the arm. I feel the warm blood but I don't stop. I jump up and try to tackle him again. A flash moves past me as Shade takes the little boy. Fire also moves past. I didn't realise in my struggle with the Prince that Cal is in this fight too. He is fighting the soldiers that surround us with his Generals by his side. Cameron is there too, silencing.

Shade finally takes the mother, her blood staining the ground. I pray that a healer can save her. They already lost their father. I can't handle anymore loss. I try my luck at touching the Prince to shock him, but suddenly I stop dead in my tracks. I can't see. I can't move. My eyes go blurry. I reach out my hands to protect myself, but an immense amount of pain passes my body. I cry out. It feels like when Cameron uses her powers on me. But Cameron wouldn't do this.

"Argh" I cry out in pain. I hear my name. I hear Cal yell my name. I fall to my knees, my beautiful dress no doubt ruined. I expect the sword to take my head off any minute. Is this really how it will end. Suddenly a hand grabs my hair, yanking me back and up. I hit into a hard body.

"Ah ah ahh" I hear the Prince say against my ear. "Put your weapons down" he says no doubt to Cal and our men. My vision starts to clear, and I realise he has me against his body. "Did you think you were the only ones with powers, abilities" he says to Cal. I see Cal's face, a mask of pain and horror. He thinks this is the end, and he can't do anything about it. I realise suddenly what he is saying. Abilities.

"That's not possible" Cal says between gritted teeth. Cameron comes to stand by Cal, her eyes deadly as she stares the Prince down. Everyone suddenly realises and so do I.

The Prince is a new blood. Not only that. He is a silencer. He is like Cameron.

…

 **Cameron POV**

"We warned you. We told you on the day you most treasure you would lose the person you most treasure" the Prince smells Mare's hair, breathing in deep. He smirks at Cal's expression. I hold his arm, holding him back. I realise his arm is on fire. "Mmm… you smell delicious" he whispers to Mare. But we all hear it.

"Go to hell" she says. He laughs but yanks her hair again. Her crown falls to the ground, tumbling forward. She is suddenly on her knees, the Prince pushing her down hard.

"You didn't really think I would come here with a hand full of soldiers. You didn't really think I was that stupid" the Prince says to Cal. I smirk. He is stupid. Cal will rip his head off. The Prince suddenly looks at me, his face a curious expression.

"Cameron Cole I am guessing. I heard plenty about you. The girl with the same abilities as me. Although I have to say I am disappointed. The stories paint you to be somewhat rough around the edges" he bites his lip at me. "You are much more beautiful than the stories" he winks. I lower my eyes and focus my energy on him. I will turn him inside out. But it has no effect. "Oh sweetheart, bless your heart. You think you can silence a silencer" he laughs, looking around at his soldiers.

"You're red" Mare says, looking angry but surprised at the same time. She is just trying to confirm what we all want to know. The Prince chuckles darkly.

"Well done. I can see that royals are getting smarter by the day" he says.

"Shut up" Cal yells. "Let go of her or I swear" he says. His hand suddenly sparks into fire. I can feel the heat, and I have to move a couple of steps away. Cal burns and he will burn the whole world to get to Mare. Mare gives him a look, pleading to protect him. She doesn't want him hurt. But Cal won't listen, because he will do anything to protect her too.

"You will do nothing" the Prince says. He picks Mare up, pulling her back. With every step he takes, Cal takes one too. The Prince suddenly pulls his sword out placing it against Mare's neck. "Move another step, and I will decapitate her right here. I swear to you King… I will" his eyes paint a picture. I can tell he is serious. Cal stops, eyeing Mare. Cal tries to move forward but the Prince is true to his word. He presses down, and blood starts to seep out of Mare's neck. Not much, but enough to stop Cal in his tracks. I hear him growl, and angry sound deep within him.

"Cal…." Mare says breathing hard. "Listen to him" she gives him a look. One that says she will fight this but she doesn't want him too. I see something pass between them. Desperation, anger, hope, love… I see the fight between them, unspoken.

"I will find you…I won't stop looking until you are back home safe" Cal says to her. Shade steps next to Cal, holding his shoulder. He is holding Cal back from running to Mare. But Cal knows, I know… we all know we can't fight this right now. The Prince has to take Mare. I trust Mare to fight back…but the Prince needs to think we gave her up.

"Nooooo" I hear Mare's mother scream. I hear Tramy and Bree talk her down. They know what has to be done too. No one will stop until we get her back. They explain it to her mother. She still cries out.

"I will burn you alive" Cal says to the Prince, his jaw tense. The prince smirks eyeing him.

"Bring it on" he replies challenging him. Suddenly he looks at me. "You…are coming with us"

"Not a chance" Cal says and Mare too but the prince shakes his head. "She comes or I keep pressing down on this pretty little neck" he presses and more blood spills. Mare yells out. It doesn't even register. I start to walk forward but Cal grabs my hand. I turn to him.

"We will come back" I whisper to him. I make him a promise. If I have to die, I will bring Mare back. She only became Queen. She has so much left to live. I will make him pay. Cal reluctantly lets go. I walk towards the Prince and a soldier grabs my hand. I yank it back, letting him know I will walk myself. The Prince whistles and horses come into view a few minutes later. The Prince picks Mare up, placing her on one. He bounds her hands, as the King and his subjects watch. He then gets on. I am put on a horse too and bound. My eyes are also covered, as are Mares. I know that Shade is holding Cal back. I can feel the heat stir in the air.

"I will never stop looking for you" Cal says to Mare. She smiles even though her eyes are covered.

"I know baby"

…

 **Cal POV**

I watch the Prince ride off with my wife. I watch the Prince ride off with my friend. I watch and stand helpless.

I cant control the fire, I cant control what is taking over me. But I have too. For now.

The King and Prince of Irinia declared war. If they think I will have mercy, they are wrong.

I will not stop…until I burn the whole world to the ground. Until I get my Queen back.

Let them all burn…

…

 **Mare POV**

I take deep breaths. I need to keep calm. I need to not stress. I can't let him know.

"If you think I am bad…you should meet my father" the Prince whispers in my ear. I shiver, not because I am scared for myself.

"I thought you were going to kill me?" I say, needing to know. Why hasn't he killed me yet. He just laughs. I am in front of him, and his hands are around my waist holding onto the reigns. He rests his arms on my thighs while he controls the horse. I feel one hand move as he pushes my hair back. He leans into my neck, smelling my hair again. The blood is starting to dry, but I feel him pull hair back that was stuck to my neck.

"What we have planned for you…oh my Queen…you will wish you were dead" he laughs an evil laugh. He enjoys fear. He enjoys toying with me. I don't give him the satisfaction. I will not let him kill me.

I close my eyes and focus on my breathing again. I thank the heavens that I never had the chance to tell Cal. He would have never let me go. But I couldn't risk everything he had, and I couldn't risk breaking his heart. If he knew, he would have died to protect me. And maybe my family and friends would have died in the process. So I breathe deep again. I promise myself I will survive this…I will come back to Cal and save Cameron too.

I can't let the Prince know, so I pretend I am scared. I shiver for his satisfaction not mine. I am not afraid of him, because I will not let him kill me. I can't let the Prince know…that I am pregnant.

…


	102. 102 - Three Kingdoms

**Chapter 102**

 **Cal POV**

I get up to our room and slam the door shut. In a moment of anger I push the cupboard by the door. Everything on top of it is gone with a swing of my hand. I then grab the cupboard and pull it hard, ripping the wood off with my bare hands. I walk over to the mirror, pulling it off the wall and smashing it to the ground. I grab whatever I can, grabbing and destroying. All I can feel is the anger, the hatred. Revenge and death is all I can think about. I catch a glimpse of Mare's second dress. It is silver, which would have sat perfectly against her body. I see it hanging there, waiting for her to return after the ceremony. She was supposed to wear it, supposed to be here with me. I take my fire starter bracelet off, throwing it onto the bed. If I keep it on I will burn the castle down.

I should have protected her, I should have known. I should be a better King and a better husband. I have never felt so weak. The door suddenly opens, but I don't look to see who it is. I yell out in frustration.

"Get out!" My voice breaks. The pain in my chest is too much. "Now!" I yell again.

"Cal" I hear Farley say my name. She says is weakly at first then she says it again, stronger this time. "Cal!". I breathe in deep, turning around. I stare her down, because I can't pretend I am ok. Not even for her sake. Mare would kill me if she saw me acting this way, but that just reminds me she is not here. That makes me even angrier. I grab the balcony doors, swinging them open. They close right behind me. I hear them open slightly after, Farley following me.

"Don't. Just don't" I say to her. I know she will try and calm me down. I know everyone wants me to think rationally. But I cant think. I just want to go after her.

"You need to calm down and listen to me. Right now. Just listen" her voice is deeper, and I can see she is getting emotional. Hormones no doubt. She takes a deep breath as I turn to focus on her. She can't talk me out of going after Mare and Cameron. She cant talk me out of going to war with Irinia. I will burn them all. Anyone who acts on behalf of the King and Prince. I will not stop until they are burned alive. "Cal" she says, breathing deep again. "I am not going to talk you out of going after her. In fact I think you should get your gear right now and catch up to them. They came to your Kingdom, threatened your people, your family. They took your Queen. They took Mare" I sigh.

"I am going already. I didn't need you to tell me that" I say. Again, my voice is strained and rude, but I can't help it. I'm sick of everyone calling the shots for me.

"I know. But I need you to know something important. Something that I promised Mare I wouldn't tell you. But you need to know….so you can will yourself to survive this too" I look at her in confusion. What can she possibly know that would make me careful in my attack. What did Mare tell her but not me? "When Shade died…I was…I was so scared, lost. I didn't know how to do it on my own. I don't want Mare to go through that. That's why she didn't say anything"

"What is it Farley?" I say in frustration. "Spit it out!" I yell. The words that leave her mouth change me forever.

"Mare is pregnant Cal" she whispers. She looks at me with regret but hope and that breaks me. Pregnant. Mare is pregnant with my child. Mare. He took my wife and child. Mare. I keep saying her name in my mind. I scoff, in shock. It registers. I stand in silence, staring straight past Farley. I'm going to be a father, and the one job I had was to protect my family. If he kills… I don't finish the thought.

A sudden power surges through my body when I scream in pain…pain at losing everything I love. Pain at the far of losing everything. I yell out, a sudden burst of flames coming from my hands, my body. It surges out of me and explodes. I am burning. I am on fire. I feel the heat. I see Farley move back in shock.

I look down at my hands and fall to my knees. Fire. I set myself alight without my bracelet.

I created.

I look up at Farley, my mouth open in shock, mimicking hers.

"What the hell Cal?" she asks, looking at me and my hands. She sees it too. I created. Without my bracelet. A few seconds pass and then a look crosses her face. She smiles, actually smiles. "Burn them all alive" she says to me. "Burn them all" her voice is low…deadly. I nod slowly.

I will. I will burn them all.

…

 **Mare POV**

Just before day break we stop to set up camp. The Prince gets off the horse, leaving me there. I consider kicking the horse and riding away even with my eyes covered but I would just be chased, and I would never leave Cameron alone with this psychopath. Instead I sit and listen.

"Set up guard. No doubt the King will be on his way. Kill him if he shows up" I hear the Prince say to one of his soldiers. I shiver. I don't want Cal to run into trouble or a trap, but I know Cal well and he will come after me. He is on his way. I hear movement, and then I feel strong hands grab my arm. They pull me down. I know I am falling, but just before I can make a sound I fall into strong arms.

"Easy there" the Prince says in my ear. I want to rip his face off, but I decide to let Cal have that honour.

"Where is Cameron?" I ask. I haven't heard her and I am worried they have hurt her. The Prince laughs.

"Don't worry, she is safe. She did manage to kick one of my men in the head, but they quickly returned the favour" I go to yell all sorts of obscenities at him but he stops me. "Shhh, she is not dead. Just knocked out" He grabs my arm, leading me forward again. I shuffle behind him, not exactly believing that he is leading me to the right place. For all I know he could be leading me off a cliff.

"I can't wait to watch you die" I say between gritted teeth. I had this exact feeling when Theresa was alive…and Elara. I never thought I would feel it again, but here it is. The hate, the rage. He pulls me along not responding. We suddenly stop and I am pushed against something. From the feeling it's a tree. He loosens my hands and pulls them quickly behind my back tying them in what feels like intricate knots. He then ties that knot to the tree. Fun.

"You know I love the outdoors" he is close, so close I can feel him breathing down my chest. He is in my face no doubt. "There is something peaceful about hearing absolutely nothing. Something peaceful about knowing the only thing that can hurt you is the cold night breeze" I can see he is smiling, because I see his face in his words. He is enjoying this. "You know Mare, if you were smart you would have married into a red kingdom, like Irinia" He grabs my chin making me look at him. It is hard because my eyes are still covered, but I know he is trying to intimidate me. "But you didn't know we were a red kingdom. The Nortan's never share their greatest weakness" I try and pry my face out of his grip, but he keeps a strong hold on me. "Cal never mentioned that we were Reds, did he? He never mentioned that we were like you"

"You are nothing like me. You are an abomination" I spit out. He is trying to make me hate Cal. Trying to make me second guess. But I know that even Cal wouldn't have known this. I saw by his expression when he found out the Prince is a New Blood that he didn't know.

I feel his breath on me, he is close to my face, his lips inches from mine. "Oh sweetheart, you are exactly like me. You're a murderer" he says. Suddenly he lets go of my face and moves away. I hear words shared between the soldiers and the Prince but I cant hear exactly what he tells them.

…

 **Cameron POV**

I'm being held in some sort of tent. I can tell because when they brought me in I heard the sound of the material being pulled back. I was then tied to some sort of pole, no doubt holding the whole structure up. They have set up camp, but the camp has been here for days. There was no way they could have brought me in so quickly unless they had this planned. They were waiting, for days, for the coronation. I hear the material move again as someone enters the tent.

"Having fun my little silencer" the Prince says. He chuckles darkly. "I don't have to see your eyes to know you are shooting daggers at me" I hear him place his weapons down.

"How about we settle this one on one. Since we can't use our powers on each other" I challenge him, but he just laughs again. I hate the sound of it, his laugh. Its soft and deep, something about it is engaging. But I don't let it deter me from the fact I want him dead. Suddenly someone is in front of me. He pulls on the cover on my eyes, and I suddenly can see again. The Prince is in front of me, shirtless. He is grinning. He gets up and walks back over to the table where his weapons are, food too. He places a red grape in his mouth.

"Hungry?" he asks.

"What did you do with Mare?" I ask. If he wants to deflect so will I.

"Oh don't worry little silencer. I am not going to kill her. My father gave me strict orders to bring her back to him" he takes another grape, throws it in the air and catches it with his mouth. He smiles. The Prince is attractive. He has dark hair, similar to Cal's. He is tall and built. His skin is golden, and I can tell that he spends plenty of time outdoors. Slight stubble grows on his face, as he has no doubt been on the road for weeks. But that is not the part that gets to me. His eyes, bright blue. In contrast to his dark hair, it strikes me. I don't let his pretty boy looks distract me. But I wonder how can such pure eyes, hold so much darkness. "See something you like?" he asks, grinning. I roll my eyes.

"The weapons on the table. Just imagining myself gutting you or stabbing you in the eye. No biggie" I say it with the same attitude I usually do, but instead of getting angry he just smirks.

"Funny. I'm thinking of other things to do on the table" At that I feel my temperature soar. He is trying to make me squirm, uncomfortable. I can't give in. I roll my eyes again, trying to think of something to say. For once, I am speechless.

…

 **Cal POV**

The plane lands, exactly where I wanted. Irinia is a few miles south of the landing field. The Prince will be surprised when he finds his Kingdom under attack. I ordered the soldiers into the plane, and with that we have been moving them back and forth. I am bringing everyone, every man I have to their front door. They wanted a war, they have one.

I know that they would anticipate me not to attack, but that is exactly what I will do. Because I am the King of Norta, silver born for centuries. No one threatens my family without consequences. No one.

By tomorrow…I will rule three Kingdoms.

…

 *****Hey Guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **As you can see, the Prince has caused a whole heap of trouble. Something about him is off though, and you will all find out what soon enough. As you can see, he has a little spark for Cameron. This character to me is like Damon Salvatore from the Vampire Diaries. I see him as a character who is likable because you want to save him. You want there to be more to him than he lets on. In the next couple of chapters you will see what I am talking about.**

 **Anyways, please review and let me know your thoughts. Do you like the Prince and Cameron's banter? Or do you despise him so much you just want him dead.**

 **Either way, get ready for an epic showdown.**


	103. 103 - You picked the wrong Queen

**Chapter 103**

 **Cal POV**

"What's the plan?" one of my soldier's, Carter whispers to me. We are hiding in the shrubs, keeping low and out of sight. I see the draw bridge and the extra soldiers stationed awaiting the return of the Prince. I know this attack will take them by surprise. They no doubt think I will be trailing Mare, but that would be no good. That is what they expect, and I am done doing what people think I will. It's time to use my training, my mind to get the better of my enemies. I know they took Mare to bring her here. The Prince would have killed her on the spot if that is what his ultimate goal was. I know it's not. They want to weaken me, my empire. They will not.

"Stay low, attack fast. I want them all dead. Anyone who stands in your way" my soldiers nod. The Generals say the same thing to their groups. We surround the castle, and we will attack in groups. The Prince will come back to a fallen home, just as he has taken my home.

I nod towards Carter and start towards the entrance of the castle. My sword is by my side, as I sprint towards the soldiers. They see us but we are too swift for them to alert anyone. I swing my sword and feel the flesh and bone as I swing into a neck. I don't stop, don't think or mourn. I fight. That is all I can do. If I stop to think about the fact these soldiers are brothers, fathers and uncles I will not get Mare back. I will not get our child back. That is all I hold onto. The body count starts to pile up as the soldiers on the outposts are attacked. The King no doubt would be notified of the attack at any moment. With all our force, we are in the castle gates. My men know not to attack women, children or the elderly who can't fight back. Just soldiers who threaten them and our mission.

They shout my name, the Irinian soldiers. "The Nortan King! The Lakelander King!" They shout to warn their brothers in arms, but I don't listen. I swing. When the soldiers are too far, I throw fire. I burn the whole town square on my way to the King. Arrows fly towards us, but my soldiers block.

As they do, I use this opportunity to run towards the King's throne.

…

 **Carter POV**

I see our King run on his own towards the throne room. He uses the hall as a guide. His majesty always told us that the King will place his greatest worth in the halls leading up to his throne. This is to ensure guests see the almighty King in all his glory. Not to doubt his worth. I see what he means now as we run through the hall of gold, glass and mirrors. Trophies and portraits align, showing a vast history.

"Keep up Carter! I need you by my side" he yells to me. I stay on his tail catching up to his fast sprint.

"Yes, your majesty!" I yell back. Two soldiers come at us while more stand back. Cal throws his fire and I swing my sword. The sound of blood gurgles from a throat I just slit. We fight well and that is because of the King who trains us. He is strong, swift and smart in battle. That is what we are.

"I told you to call me Cal!" he yells back. I grin, running side by side to Cal. "We are nearly there…I can feel it!" he calls. It is just me and Cal and although no doubt there are many more soldiers where the King is hiding, I hope more of our own soldiers have taken over the square and are on their way.

"I'm right behind you" I tell Cal. I can't believe I have to have the back of the King. A year ago, I was just a rich spoilt silver kid. No one payed any attention to me. When Cal took the reds off the front line and replaced them with silvers, I didn't know I would actually come to love it. My parents of course hate it, but they don't really care anymore. They spend all their time doting on my sister Greta, so I am just an afterthought. I can't control my abilities yet, but Cal promised that he would make sure we did. I can't wait for that day. Knowing I can freeze things and the power I can have when I learn to control it makes me excited. I can't wait for what's to come.

Two soldiers run towards us suddenly, and more are behind guarding the main hall door. Cal throws his hand out and fire lights up the two men. It takes no effort, and I can see its because he is pissed. Nothing can stand in his way. I follow backing him up. We get to the door and we fight to the death. I swing my sword and kick the soldier as he buckles under the pressure of the blow. Cal fights three more soldiers who are attacking him. He picks out, throws fire. We are both tired, but we don't stop, not until the bodies of the soldiers are beneath our feet. "Whatever you do…stay on your guard" Cal says to me and I nod. "If anything goes bad, save yourself" he repeats. I nod but I will not run. If the King goes down, so will I.

…

 **Cal POV**

Carter stands behind me as I push the doors open to the grand hall. As expected, my eyes meet with more soldiers and the King. He is sitting on his throne, with a glass of wine in his hand. He does not look scared, rather intrigued. His soldiers go to attack but he lifts his hand up, stopping them.

"Impressive…I have to say. I did not expect you to be so bold" he smirks at me, but I don't respond. I stare at the man, dead in the eyes. He is older, as expected. He has grey hair, a sharp jaw and long nose. His eyes are black. I can tell this man is pure evil. Only evil would attack another Kingdom during a coronation and dare to take a Queen hostage. His orders sent his son to my home, and by the time we end this conversation, one of us will be dead.

"I was done with sitting back…besides" I say with my own smirk now "when your Son comes home with my wife, I plan to take him by surprise" the King doesn't respond to this, and I can tell it is because he knows the Prince would not expect this. That is why it is the perfect plan.

"So…you have come here to kill me?" he asks. I can see a hint of something in his expression, like acceptance. I think he knows this will not end well for him.

"Why don't you say goodbye to your Kingdom. I plan on taking it"

…

 **Mare POV**

I struggle out of my ropes. No matter how much I try to get them loose, or try to use my lightning to start a flame, nothing works. The ropes are triple looped, and I am getting hungry, tired and frustrated. My dress is muddy, my hair sticking to my neck from the blood. I could kill to be back in my bed, with Cal. Day one of being a Queen sucks so bad.

The soldiers have all gathered in a circle of fire. It's night time now, and it is freezing. At least they are all enjoying the warmth. I stare at them, thinking how great it would be to conjure my lightning. Only issue is I cant do anything until I know where Cameron is. If we run, I need her by my side. I wont leave my friend, and I know she wont leave me.

"Hungry your majesty" one of the brute soldiers laugh. He swings a piece of meat around while the rest of his men laugh along with him. I remember him as one of the three who were taking that family hostage. I wish he would choke on his food. When I don't answer he gets frustrated. "I said…." He gets up walking to me. "are you hungry?" he takes my face in his hand, and I can feel the oil from his fingers. I try to move my face.

"If you don't remove your hands, I will kill you" I say, my voice low. He laughs, squeezing tighter. The rest of the soldiers egg him on. He gets closer to me, and I can smell the ale and meat. His face is reaching as he smells my hair. "Mmm..."he breathes. "I think you should keep me company tonight. It gets lonely" he says smirking. I want to vomit and the anger suddenly surges in me.

"If you don't remove your hands I will remove them" the Prince suddenly appears. He sounds pissed, and he should be. One of his men has the nerve to threaten me, touch me. The man steps back and I am glad for it. I would have shocked him right here. I felt the lightning threaten to do so. The Prince moves towards him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Your highness" the man says. The Prince smiles at him, nodding his head and grabbing the soldiers hand. In less time than it takes to blink the Prince removes his sword and in one blow swings it down. The hand goes rolling as the Prince lets go. The man screams getting down on his knees. The Prince smiles and slams the sword down once more. This time on his neck. I hear the sound of bone as the sword half severs the mans head. He falls to the ground completely limp and dies. I sit in shock, staring at the Prince. He smiles at me and I don't know what to do. His men are quiet too, looking down. They finally shut up and stopped laughing. Good. Suddenly he gets down, getting to eye level with me.

"I won't let anyone touch you…or hurt you" he says quietly. The look in his eyes is dark, but not like usual. Something softens in them when he sees how disturbed I was by his soldiers threats. The old facade dropped the minute that man threatened to touch me and I finally see something unexpected…and disturbing. The Prince has a heart.

…

 **Cameron POV**

The Prince is gone for about an hour. He promised to bring food, but I kept insisting that he bring Mare. He said he couldn't do that which resulted in my frustration. I kicked and screamed until he had to gag me. When he comes back I cant stop the terror and fear, then rage that consumes me. He has blood on his clothes and hands. I instantly think of Mare. I thrash at the sight, with tears and screams threatening to overtake me. He puts his hands up when he sees my reaction.

"Shhhh. Cameron please. This is not her blood. It's my soldiers" that doesn't stop me. Although my screams are muffled, they are still obvious.

"You're lying" I say, but it sounds muffled. Tears well up at the thought of Mare dying here. By his hand.

"I'm not lying. My soldiers got ahead of themselves and I had to deal with one. She is alive. Please…you are giving me a headache" he puts two fingers to his temples. I stop my screams and eye him. I want him to take this stupid gag off me. He shakes his head. "No. You will just start screaming again and I really don't want my sleep to be disturbed by the animals you will draw to us" I frown. What an idiot. So Mare gets to freeze to death while he sleeps with his fur blankets. Not only that, he leaves her with those animals outside. I heard the commotion when they first brought me in. The men have not seen a female in a long time. He takes off his clothes again, and changes them. He then proceeds to wash the blood off his hands. He looks disturbed as he washes, but then he gets over it and goes back to smiling. Why is he so strange. There is something I can't quite put my finger on. Something about him that I'm drawn to, but then something that I despise. I try to voice something but he cant understand me. After swearing to himself and mumbling something about regretting this, he comes and takes the gag off me.

"What is wrong with you?" I say, frustrated. "You kidnap the Queen, then you tie her outside and kill your men when they dare touch her. Then you come back in here and go back to being all 'I don't give a damn' attitude. I don't get you" My words rush out, because I genuinely don't understand this guy. He shakes his head, obviously stating he is not in the mood to answer. "Just tell me what you plan to do to us. If you are not killing us yet, I am guessing soon we will be dead. So just tell me why?" I want to know.

"You don't give up, do you?" he responds. I eye him again, staring at him in an effort to get him to spill his plan. "Fine" he says after a while. "My plan is to take you to my father. That is what he ordered, and that is what I will do. It doesn't matter what I think or want, I serve a higher power" I shake my head.

"You think this is right?" I want to know. Something about him, as evil as it is, does not strike me as all his idea.

"It doesn't matter what I think" he says after a long while. I want to push him on this, but something in his eyes stop me.

"Just let Mare sleep inside. It is freezing out there" I ask again but he just shakes his head.

"No. Now stop asking or I will gag you again and knock you out. I need to rest" he says finally. I do as he says, because tonight I will try my best to get out of these ropes. Hopefully I can and then I can get us out of here.

…

 **Cal POV**

All his soldiers are dead. All the blood stains the floor. Silver and red. His soldiers are mixed. He doesn't look shocked, upset or angry. He just watches, never moving from his throne. It is just him left. Slowly my soldiers start to make their way in, which means they have taken over the whole Kingdom. I order them outside. Carter and I are the only ones who need to be here.

"It is now nightfall, and my son will not be back for another day. You haven't killed me…" the King says. I smile. He is getting nervous now. He doesn't know why I haven't ripped him off the throne and taken his head off. "What are you planning?" I laugh.

"You will find out soon enough"

…

 **Mare POV**

Morning comes, and I am frozen. I haven't moved all night, and my body feels like ice. I know this can't be good for the baby, but I am hoping the small surges of lightning was enough to keep us safe for now. I don't plan on spending another night outside. In fact, I plan on spending it in a comfortable bed. I will do anything it takes today to get to that place.

After the soldier's wake, and they eat and drink the Prince comes into view. He is towing Cameron, who is tied up. I see she came out of his tent, and that makes me angry. The minute my eyes find hers, I ask her the question. Has he hurt her in anyway? She shakes her head and says she is fine. Nothing happened. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Good morning Queen Mare…how did you sleep?" the Prince asks. He is mocking me. I haven't eaten in a day, I haven't been to the bathroom, I barely slept.

"Go to hell" I say to him.

"Oh I already reserved my spot" he replies back fast. Ever the smartass. "Let's wrap it up!" he yells at his soldiers, motioning his hand. They all scramble. After about 20 minutes, they come to get me and put me on the horse. I don't fight it, I need to keep my energy. They don't place anything over our eyes today and I am guessing that is because the ride will be a shorter one. We must be close and they probably don't care if I see a path because I won't be alive long enough to escape. I make sure to hold onto that because I will survive. No matter what.

…

We ride for half the day, as the castle comes into sight. It is a vast property and has a draw bridge. There are flags on the top with archers. The castle is larger than the lakelanders castle. I am surprised. I hear shouts from a distance call out the Prince has arrived. I roll my eyes. If I have a plan I really should do it now. But I think to myself what can I do. If I attack or use my lightning, they will just shoot arrows at me. They will kill me on the spot. Not to mention Cameron. If I wait, best case is I will have enough time to get out of this. It is not looking good. I cant see Cameron either. She is a couple of horses behind me. I can't even make eye contact to see if she has a plan. For the first time in a long time, I feel helpless.

When we get close to the entrance, the soldier's line the front bridge. They stand and wait, watching us pass by. It feels so wrong…admitting defeat like this. But what can I do. Nothing. When we get close to the front I catch the eye of one of the soldiers. He stares at me, and the familiar look of his eyes sends me into a realisation that makes me almost scream in excitement. But I help myself. I watch in silence and don't let it show.

The soldier looks at me, most probably wondering if I recognise him. And I do. It is one of Cal's men.

Cal is here.

…


	104. 104 - A father's son

**Chapter 104**

I don't move, don't react. I don't want him to know that I recognised him, because I don't want the Prince or his men to know. I want the element of surprise. I wish I could react, because I am so happy that Cal is here, somewhere. I knew he would come after me, but I never expected he would come straight here. There must have been a big fight. There must have been war. I scout the area, looking for any trace of blood. I see some staining the pavement and side walls, but it has been washed down and is not obvious. Unless you are looking for it.

"Welcome home" the Prince mutters to me. I frown.

"I've seen better" I reply, hoping to get him to not notice what I have. He doesn't, because he is oblivious to it all. I am glad for that. He chuckles darkly at my tone and the fact I am unimpressed. Truth is, the castle is huge. And I can tell it only gets bigger. The Prince rides into the city, but there is no crowd. No one. I decide now would be a good time to break the ice. "Where are all the people? Don't you have people in the castle?" he chuckles again.

"No. Our subjects are deep inside the walls. I will take you for a ride in a few days, you would be surprised just how large our castle is, and what is behind it" I want to yell that he will be dead in a couple of hours. That I will not under no circumstances look at his castle, but I don't. I just be quiet.

"Fair enough" I say when we come to a stop. The Prince gets off the horse, and reaches up to me. I look down, hesitant at first. I turn behind me to see where Cameron is.

"Don't worry, she is coming with us to meet my father. He is interested in you both" I look at Cameron, trying to give her a signal not to fight back, that it will all be ok. But she looks like she is up to something. I just hope it is not before Cal shows himself.

…

 **Cameron POV**

Something is off. Mare is talking to the Prince, and she kept looking around. I know she is trying to find a way to escape, but something is off. I could tell by the look she gave me. The Prince has a soldier take me off the horse and join him and Mare. We are led, towards what I can only guess is the grand hall, to see the King.

There are no people around, just soldiers. Many soldiers. They don't speak, they don't move. They just stand there. It makes me uneasy. We walk for a little while, the Prince rattling off history about the castle, the previous Kings. He talks about how he will show us around, and that we will be impressed with the castle. I doubt that, but I just listen, thinking of all the ways to kill him and get Mare and I out of here.

"We're here" he finally says with a grin. The guards surround us, as the Prince pushes the doors open. His face drops. What we see next is a sight I never expected…but am happy to see.

The King is tied to his thrown, while our King, Cal…stands next to him with a knife to his throat.

…

 **Carter POV**

Cal watches Mare and I see an instant connection when she sees him. The fear, anger, worry…everything you can imagine passes her expression. I can tell by the way Cal tenses he is feeling the same way.

It all happens so quick, and so expected. The Prince removes his weapon, trying to get Mare in a grip. But she is too smart for that. She has already moved out of the way. She swings both her tied hands up and connects with his face. He yells out as blood rushes, but Mare is already trying to get away with Cameron. I have never met Cameron, but she is dear to Cal and Mare, so I make a mental note to save her. Especially when Mare manages to get out of his grasp, but Cameron doesn't.

The soldiers surround the Prince, our soldiers. They hold their weapons out. At first he watches, smiling and thinking to himself. Then he turns into a full grin. Psychopath. He nods to Cal. "Very well done. I admit…I am surprised".

"Let her go…and I swear you will have an honourable death" I can hear in this tone, it is a lie. Cal will do no such thing. I can tell by the way he has been since the Prince took his Queen. He is out for blood, and blood only. I have never seen him this way, or knew he was capable of such hate and determination to kill. I guess the love they have for each other wages wars.

"Sorry…can't do that" he says, bringing his knife up to Cameron's throat a little tighter. Cal said she had special powers that were the same as his. Unfortunately, they did not work against each other. This will end up being a back and forth until someone can get the upper hand.

The King finally speaks. "Son…you have done well to bring back the Queen of Norta" he smiles at the Prince. The Prince nods back, acknowledging the praise from his father. There is a glint in his eye, as if that is what he lives for. "Now Cal…why don't you put the knife to your throat instead of mine" I smile thinking what a stupid thing to say, but something passes Mare's expression. I follow her gaze to see Cal fighting something unspoken…as he moves his knife from the King's throat and begins to lift it to his.

"No" Mare breathes, helplessly. I have never been so lost in my life.

…

 **Mare POV**

When Cal brings the knife up, my heart stops. Not again, not again.

A whisper.

We have dealt with enough of this. Everytime we have the upper hand, something or someone has to come and ruin it. Someone always has the power. The first time it was when Cal's father was beheaded by Cal…at the hands of Elara. She almost destroyed him but placing that burden on him. I won't let it happen again. The second was when Theresa threatened my family and I had to choose. I had to leave Cal in order to keep him safe. She wiped my memory, and I barely got it back. I could have lost everything. Now this. No. I refuse to let this happen.

I risk everything. I risk Cameron being held by the Prince and killed. Against my better judgement, I risk it. I risk my own life with the Prince directing his abilities at me. I risk everything to get to Cal. To stop him. I know what comes next in this story. I know that the King will try to take him away from me, try to make Cal kill himself and I know that he will win if he says the words. So I risk it all. For my family and for Cal. I have had enough of losing.

I throw all my power out in a sudden surge. The lightning leaves my body in less time than the King has to say the words. I don't think he sees it coming, because it is a risk. I risk the lives of everyone, for Cal. Before I can take it back, or think, my lightning strikes the throne, throwing everyone around it away. The impact is so strong, it burns and sizzles. It does the trick, because the King is knocked down, Cal is thrown aside and all of the soldiers surrounding and on the ground too. They are in a daze, and I am surprised by how my power could strike so deep from one flick of my hand. It must be the anger and fear. Something pushes me on.

I take this as a chance to get to Cal, to get him away from the King's power. I will not have this happen again. Cal gets up quickly but I am already near him. I hear a scuffle behind me, and I can only guess it is Cameron trying to get the upper hand on the Prince. Everything happens so fast. Cal grabs me by the neck, and in shock I don't fight it. It hurts, the strength of his hand on my throat. He pulls me up, choking. I see from the corner of my eye the King slowly getting up, his hand on one knee while he pushes himself into a standing position.

"Hold her!" he yells to Cal, and Cal listens. His face looks strained, like the pain of doing this is more than the pain of his hand on my neck. He is trying, but like when Elara had him under her control, he cant fight it.

"Ca….l…" I try to say, but it is mumbled. I take deep breaths which just sound like choking.

"Please….don't make me do this" Cal says. His grip relaxes on me, enough for me to breathe, but it is still tight.

"If you just let her go…we could have had this war the right way boy" the King spits at Cal. "You had to go and try to get the upper hand. You are just like your father…always wanting more than you can have!" he grinds his teeth when he speaks. The thought and mention of Cal's father really pissed him off, and I realise they are about the same age. They must have had a rivalry that I didn't even know about. That's what I get for not being born a noble.

"Just….let her" Cal mumbles, but the words are stopped. I can see the King whispering in his mind, telling him to shut up. This can't be. No. I tried so hard to protect him. This can't be how it ends.

"You listen to me boy…my father and his father before him worked their whole lives to try and take Norta and the Lakelands. Then you…with your overnight Kingdom and Red Queen….ruin everything. You think you know something about war, loss. You know nothing. You know nothing of what true power is…and you never will. I won't allow it" he paces forward, moving towards his Son. The Prince straightens but still holds Cameron. She had no success in hand to hand combat. I remind myself, if we ever get out of here alive, to make sure to teach her how to fight back.

The King gets to the Prince and grabs his shoulder. "Father" the Prince says nodding his head. His father smiles, but it doesn't meet his eyes. Cal can't see anything. He still has me in a throat lock, and I cant move. He is sweating, grinding his teeth. I can see him trying to fight it but I know he can't. I have been trapped in my mind before…and I know what it does. You can see and feel and want…but you are not in charge of yourself…that's the whispers job.

"My Son…how you have done me proud…to an extent" he says nodding to his son.

"Father…" the Prince goes to say, but the King interrupts.

"I was not done" he says "silence…". The Prince is quiet. I realise then why the Prince was so off. Why he was nice sometimes, protective…and evil the next. He was not in control of himself…his father made all the rules. This reminded me too much of another evil royal and her son…Elara and Maven. I begin to feel sorry for the Prince. He never had a chance. Who knows who he could have been.

"Cal" I try to say. I grab at his hand, but not in a way to hurt him…to get through to him.

"Tell me what you know?" the King asks the Prince. "Was I right?"

The Prince answers in an instant…like the words are compelled out of him. "Yes…you were right father. She is pregnant" I freeze. Cameron looks at me immediately, still stuck between the Prince and the King. She gives me a look, and with my eyes I confirm. She instantly looks pissed but I will her not to react. The King can order the Prince to kill her then and there, and I cant look at that. I cant see her die…I wont.

The King turns to me and smiles. "Good…a tip which you will not need but just for the sake of it…find better help. They do love to gossip and well they would do anything for a coin" I frown. I should have not been so naïve. I look at Cal but his expression is not what I expected. He knew. By his eyes, he knows. He ends up confirming it.

"I know" he whispers, a tear coming from his eye. I want to cry too, because this is horrible. He cant help hurting me right now, and I know he will blame himself. It is absolutely terrible. I want to tell him it will be ok, that I forgive him and I know it isn't him…but I can't. A tear escapes my eye too.

"We will get through..th..is" I barely breathe out. He looks down, as if he cant bear to look at me anymore. His grip tightens slightly.

"Please" Cal begs the King he can't see. The King looks over to Cal, ordering him to squeeze harder.

"You are weak my King…and when you rule, there is no room for weakness". The King reaches over to the Prince, taking the knife from his hand. "You have done well my Son…" he says. I can't look. He is going to kill Cameron…I try to yell out no, but I can't get it out. Cal's grip.

"…But I do not plan on giving my Kingdom to the weak" he takes the knife…and plunges it into the Prince's stomach.

His own son.


	105. 105 - A King's weakness

**Chapter 105**

I gasp in surprise, well…as much as I can with Cal's hand around my neck. The Prince looks at his father as if it is the first time seeing him. His mouth is in the shape of an O as he looks down to the dagger his father plunged into his stomach. I can't see the King's face, but from his posture he looks proud. What sort of man can kill his own Son. How heartless is this man. It makes me even more nervous for getting out of this.

The Prince lets go of Cameron as she drops to the ground. She is in shock too. The Prince shortly follows after, slumping to the ground in a heavy thud. The blood stains his hands, clothes and Cameron. Cameron surprisingly catches him as he falls and I see her say something to him. The Prince smiles and replies back.

In this time something else happens. Cal lets go of my neck. He looks at me with shocked eyes and I realise that the King must be so focused on his Son, his whispers have let go of Cal. In less time than it takes for me to register, Cal turns full force and throws himself towards the King. He is desperate to not be controlled again. The King has no time to register, as a great wall of fire hits the King from behind. I hear Cal grunt from the force, and the King too.

I don't hesitate, I prepare my lightning…because we finally may have the upper hand.

…

 **Cameron POV**

There is blood everywhere, red blood. I almost forget the Prince is a red. I catch him when he falls, and he is half slumped onto my lap. I push his messy hair out of his face, so.I can see his eyes, and I realise that he is dying, fast.

"Just hold on" I whisper. He looks heartbroken and I feel sick. How could a father kill a son? How long was his father mind controlling him? Maybe the genuine side of him I saw at times was the real him. I hope I get to see that side of him, because it is not fair. My heart surprisingly feels heavy for this man. His father does not move, he just watches us.

The Prince smiles up at me, the same way he has been since we met. "Don't tell me you are actually starting to like me?" he says and I can't help but roll my eyes. Of course he would come up with some smartass response.

I don't have time to answer because someone knocks the King over, and when I see the red flames I know it is Cal. His compulsion must have slipped. I would help, but I cant leave him dying. I hold onto the Prince watching everything. Mare's hands light up, as she has Cal's back.

Suddenly after a couple of punches, Cal freezes. The King has a hold of his mind again. Cal gets up and the King follows but Mare is already prepared. She throws a massive bolt of lightning straight at the King. It hits him straight in the chest and I hear him scream in pain. The man is burning alive. The fire and the lightning work well together.

Some of the King's soldiers move forward, but Mare throws more lightning. Cal is still not moving, and he doesn't when the King tenses his jaw and grabs a sword. He heads straight for Cal.

 **Cal POV**

I see everything, but I am frozen. I can hear the King scream in pain, I can hear the soldiers fry because of Mare's lightning. I can see Cameron and the Prince on the floor, the Prince dying. I can't do anything, and inside my mind I am screaming.

The King comes towards me, with a sword. This is it. This is how I die, at the hand of a whisper. The same way my father was taken from me. My son or daughter will never know me, all at the hands of a whisper. I am so angry, but in that moment all I want is for Mare not to see this. Not to see the sword that will pierce my heart.

I hear her scream and that breaks my heart. This is not how she should remember me. Suddenly someone moves from behind…Carter. The King doesn't see him, and he is not prepared when Carter runs a sword straight through his heart. It pierces his back, and comes out from the front of his chest. Carter pulls it out again, and I can feel his mind control leave. I don't waste time.

I use the opportunity Carter gave me to pick up my weapon and swing. It connects with the King's neck and in less time than it takes him to react, his head rolls to the ground and his body follows.

I look at Carter, who is breathing hard and I nod to him. I'm breathing hard too, and it takes me a second to realise we won.

The soldiers see their King's head on the ground, so they surrender falling to their knees. They drop their weapons and bow.

"Get a healer! He is still alive!" Cameron yells at the soldiers. They scramble running out of the hall. "Just hold on" Cameron says to the Prince. I could kill him too, but something about being stabbed by your own father and being controlled makes me sympathise. I will decide what to do with him later. For now…I turn towards Mare.

I don't have enough time to brace myself because she is already there, jumping up to hug me. She grips hard, her torn coronation dress ripped enough to allow her to wrap her legs around me. Her neck is buried in my shoulder and I can feel her tears. I hug her back, but not as tight. The baby. "I'm so sorry" she cries into my shoulder. I push her back, needing to look at her. I kiss her lips, hard…needing her…all of her. She is still crying.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I couldn't stop" I touch her neck, which is already bruising from my hands. I want to cut my hands off, because they caused her pain. She pushes my hand away.

"No. Don't. It wasn't you" she says softly, kissing my cheek, my lips, my hands. In desperation she is clinging to me and I don't blame her. My hands haven't left her either. I am never letting her go again. I grab her face in my hand, after I place her down making her look at me. I then move my hand down to her stomach, running my hand around.

"Please tell me…" I can't finish the sentence. I am worried, scared that something didn't happen to her the 2 days she was away from me. She shakes her head, placing her hand on my hand.

"The baby is ok Cal" she says. "Nothing happened" I breathe a sigh of relief, throwing my head back. I thank the Gods, even though I don't believe in them. I am the luckiest man alive, because we won. My wife is safe…my baby healthy. I get down on my knees, because I am tired…relieved. I kiss her stomach, and rest my head against her. "I'm never letting you or your mother out of my sight" I whisper. Mare chuckles.

She runs her hand across my hair. "We are never leaving daddy's side" she says. I close my eyes, and I cant help the tears that run down my face.

I am going to be a father. Me.

I have never been so scared and so happy at the same time. I finally have a family. 

…

 **Prince POV**

I am dying, but I can't help but feel content at the last thing I will see.

Cal, the King is on his knees, kneeling before his Queen and unborn child. His head is resting on her stomach, his eyes closed.

His Queen runs her hand on his head, letting him be weak for a moment. Letting him rely on her.

In that moment I realise that I will never get to experience that…pure love. Someone to bring even a King to his knees.

I close my eyes, letting the last thing I feel be Cameron's hands on my hair…letting me be weak in my time of dying. Maybe in another life…. I would have been able to show her the real me…the person who wanted to fall in love but was told that I couldn't.

...

 ****Hey Guys, sorry for the late upload.**

 **I was extremely busy these last few days. I am now finishing off my chapters.**

 **I am trying to get it all done before War Storm. In Australia it is released 12 May. So I have less than 2 weeks. Please be patient while I finish this all off the way I always imagined.**

 **As always, please review and comment your thoughts of this chapter.**

 **Tash xx**


	106. 106 - Come back to me

**Chapter 106**

"We need to get out of here" Cal says, grabbing my hand. He holds my hand all the way to where Cameron is kneeling. They took the Prince away, and all that is left is a massive pile of blood and Cameron with a sad look on her face. She stares at her hands. Cal lets go of my hand to kneel down. He takes Cameron by the shoulders...lifting her up. "Cam…we need to get out of here" she is still staring down. Cal grabs her face in his hands, drawing her attention to him. "I know…but I have to get you and Mare back to Norta" she finally looks at him, nodding slowly.

"He doesn't deserve to die. It wasn't his fault…his father" she whispers. Cal nods. I nod too. Because I understand. The Prince was doing his father's bidding, and then when his father was done with him, he tried to kill his own son. It's the biggest betrayal. It makes you think what kind of a man would he be if he made his own decisions. It reminds me of Maven. What type of man would he be if his mother let him think for himself. She made all the moves, controlled him like a chess piece. I can't help but feel sympathy for the Prince and the man he could never become.

"Please Cameron…we need to go. Trust Cal" I want to leave too. Usually I would want to stay and fight, control everything. But I am now thinking of someone else, our baby. I can't be selfish and reckless. I need to make sure that I am safe, and Norta…is the safest place for me. I need my family and Cal. I need my friends and people who make me happy. I want this baby to be born into a happy home, surrounded by people who love him or her.

Cameron looks up at me and then looks at my stomach. She then nods and runs her hands onto her clothes. She is trying to get the blood off. Cal grabs my hand again and pulls me along. I grab Cameron, pulling her with me. One of Cal's soldiers, who he called Carter walks behind us, guarding us. I am glad for that. I am glad Cal has people he trusts. I just want to get home, so I can rest and take care of myself and our baby.

Cal pulls me to him, keeping me close by. I grab him by the waist and let him drag me along. I know he is doing this because he just wants to keep me safe. We walk towards the exit of the castle, and around us is chaos. I can see where soldiers rebelled against us when the Prince retuned home. It turned into a fight. I then see soldiers tied up, all huddled in a corner. The Nortan soldiers are guarding them. No doubt Cal will have plenty to deal with when he gets us home. I hate this, but I know it is part of being King and now that I am a Queen I have to be strong.

We walk outside the castle, soldiers following us. I hear their boots clicking on the ground as they guard us. One of Cal's Generals walks beside us and gives Cal an update. I hear the words 'rebellion' and 'numbers'. I hear him tell Cal that he needs to stay to claim the kingdom. I hear them say that Cal is now King of this region, Irinia. It worries me. So many territories, means more enemies. That's not what we need, but I just be quiet and walk. Cal dismisses the Generals after hearing everything he needs and we get to the plane.

Cal walks ahead of me and Cameron follows. When we get into the plane Cal goes straight to the pilot and they discuss the plan. I can't hear them, but I am guessing he is giving specific instructions. Cal shakes his hand and walks towards us.

"Cameron, sit please" I say, motioning my head to the seat in front of me. Cameron hovers, and she has been so quiet. "Cam" I say again. She finally looks at me just as Cal gets to us.

"I can't leave" Cameron says, shaking her head. "I can't…I need to stay".

"What? No" I say, because I don't want her here. It's not safe.

"Please Mare" she starts but I shake my head.

"There is no need for you to be here Cameron. It isn't safe. You need to come home with me" I say again. She shakes her head. I get up and walk towards her but she takes a step back, putting her hands up. Cal watches us, but knows that I am handling this.

"I know you don't understand this…but I need to stay…to see if he is ok" I go to speak but she steps forward grabbing my hands. "I know what it feels like to be controlled and I hated it. I know what it feels like to be alone and to feel like no one cares what happens to you…I just want to make sure he knows that what happened to him is not right and that I am here. We are alike…" I look at her in shock. I know why she feels like this and I can't say I don't sympathise with the Prince, but he did take us captive and killed in front of us. Even if they were his father's orders and whispers…he still did those things. I don't trust the guy.

"Mare…let her be. I will take care of her" Cal finally speaks up. I look at Cal, because the way he says the words mean that he is staying here.

"What? You're coming with me?" I say, as if this is common knowledge. He shakes his head walking towards me.

"I can't. I have to stay here for a couple of days…to get everything sorted. I promise the moment I can come home…I will" I shake my head, angry at this. First Cameron and now Cal. No. I want them home with me. My hormones are going crazy because I am being stubborn, but I just want him with me. Its simple. Cameron steps forward grabbing my shoulders.

"I promise I will come home as soon as I figure out things here" I know that Cameron means with the Prince. Please don't tell me she feels something…romantic…towards him. She brings me into a hug and whispers that she will see me soon and to take care of the baby. I frown and finally nod. I don't look happy, but she smiles either way and walks towards the exit of the plane. Carter is waiting at the front of the plane, and they stand together. I don't hear the conversation, but it sounds like Carter is consoling her.

I turn my attention to Cal and he looks sad too, but I don't care. I wish he could just stay with me. After a couple of seconds of staring at each other, I move towards one of the seats. I sit down in my tattered dress, and I start to buckle myself in. Cal comes towards me immediately, grabbing the belts out of my hands. He bends down so that we are at eye level. "Please don't be angry" he says to me.

I look up at him and let him take over buckling me in. "I just wish you could come home. I'm anxious as it is Cal" I say. I frown, knowing well that he can't come home with me. I'm being a brat, but I just miss him and need him to be my support system, after everything. He nods and finishes putting my belt on. After that he takes my face in his hands running his fingers down my cheek.

"I love you. The minute I can get home to you…trust me I'll be there" he says. He leans forward kissing me on my collar bone, then my neck, then my cheek. He then kisses the corner of my mouth. "Please tell me you love me and you are not angry" he whispers. I instantly get goose bumps, because of the way he says it. I wish I could do nothing more than take him with me and show him how much I love him, but I have to settle for this moment and wait for the next.

"I love you" I say back. That is enough for him to move from the corner of my mouth to kissing me quickly. His lips are hot and the pressure is hard. I wrap my hands around his neck, kissing him back. "Just come back safe and quick" I whisper against his lips. He smiles and nods… then disappears as the plane doors shut and I am travelling alone back to Norta.

…


	107. 107 - Maybe I lied

**Chapter 107**

 **Cameron POV**

Cal and I walk towards the castle after Mare leaves. He seems downcast and worried. I don't blame him because I know it must be hard to leave her just as he got her back. I am worried for her too, now that she is pregnant. But I know that she will be fine because she is so strong.

"Can you have one of the soldiers take me to the healers?" I ask Cal as we walk back. He looks at me for a little while before he answers.

"Do you really want to do this? Get into this with him?" Cal says and I frown.

"Cal…he wasn't in control. You can't blame me for wanting to know what parts of him were real and what parts were his father…that is if he is even alive" That makes me sad for some reason, because I do want a chance to get to know him. I feel like there was something good in him. If I'm wrong, at least I won't have that 'what if' weighing over my head.

Cal nods but he doesn't seem convinced. "He abducted my wife…he killed my people. I don't know if I can allow him leniency Cameron…even if it was not him" I nod, but I will cross that bridge when I get to it. If we even get to it.

"Just give me a chance to figure this out. That's all I ask" After a little while he agrees. The rest of our walk back we discuss what is next. Cal says that he has to claim Irinia and then organise how it will be run. I guess because he did this with the Lakelands he has some experience, but he says it will be hard, because it means more soldiers, more enemies and a headache all in all. "I'm glad I am not royalty…sounds like a nightmare" he chuckles.

"Yeah, tell me about it".

…

When I get to the healer's it's empty. Carter is with me because Cal trusts him the most. No one is there, no casualties or soldiers getting medical attention. I catch a nurse who is crying while wiping the blood stained operating table.

"Where is everyone?" I ask her. She turns, wiping her tears with her forearm. It takes her a little while to answer.

"Ahh…the..they were healed and taken to the cells" she says trying to compose herself.

"What about the Prince? Where is he? Is he…dead?" she looks angry when I ask her.

"No. He was healed first. He is in the cells too…surrounded by the Nortan scum" she spits the words, and I realise she is not the greatest fan of us. She is allegiant to her people, her previous King. I make sure to not feel sorry for her, because of her attitude. We lost people too.

"Where are the cells?" I ask. Carter hovers there too, his hands across his chest. She scoffs and continues wiping.

"She asked you a question…I suggest you answer it" Carter says. His voice is deep and he has the authority. He scares her, because she looks at him with a glint of fear in her eyes. She finally answers but not without attitude. We don't thank her, we just walk towards where she directed us.

"Well she was rude" Carter says. I nod agreeing.

"Yep…to say the least" I joke. I don't see his expression, but I hear a little chuckle. He follows closely behind as I get to the entrance of the cells. "You don't have to follow me in…I just need to speak with him quickly" he watches me but shakes his head.

"Sorry love, I have been given strict orders to not leave you alone" I go to argue but he puts his hand up. "I'm not easily influenced…so don't bother" I frown, groaning.

"I didn't want to have to do this" With that I focus my abilities on him, enough to get him off his feet. He falls to the ground grabbing onto his head in pain. I take the opportunity to knock him out with my elbow. I look back feeling slightly guilty, but I only have a little time to get this done.

I will apologise later.

When I get to the start of the cells, I notice how big this prison is. It is a long hallway with cells opposite one another. There has to be 20 cells here, each with a solid wall separating each other so inmates can't physically connect. They can probably hear each other though. I start walking, checking each cell as I go. I'm not alone, because the cells are packed with 3-4 soldiers each, Irinian soldiers. I look for the Prince, but I am guessing he would have his own cell, in order not to conspire.

"Why hello there sweet thing" One of the soldiers comes up to the bars as I walk. He winks, a giant gash across his face. He is young, obviously trying to toy with me.

"Sweet thing? More like Nortan scum. I wouldn't be here if I were you little girl. You could end up dead" another inmate says from across the cell. He gets close to the bars, pushing his face against it. He looks angry, ready to attack. I can see he would strangle me with his bare hands if he could. Lucky for the bars. I keep walking, keeping my head forward after looking in each cell.

"Watch where you walk!" the inmates start to speak up, yelling through the bars.

"Death to Norta!" another yells. I want to silence them all, but I just keep walking. The cells start to get louder, as they yell to get my attention. Their arms reach for me, trying to grab my hair. Something to hurt me. I walk faster.

"Silence!" a voice booms from the end of the hall. The last cell straight ahead. It is the biggest and from the familiar voice and the way every soldier goes quiet…I know it's the Prince. He gets up, walking towards the bars until I can see his shadow. He seems fine, by the way he walks straight. I don't see his face, but I walk faster to get to his cell. I just need to get this done, so that I know. I just want to know who he is.

When I reach his cell, I finally begin to see his face. It surprises me that it is not the expression I came to know. The smugness and evil glint in his eye is gone. He just seems exhausted. One thing that hasn't changed is the crooked smile, the one that he gave me when he tried to make me uncomfortable.

"It's not safe for you here little silencer" his nickname for me. His voice is low, almost deeper in tone. I can see his hair is messy, his shirt still has the blood and rips from the injury his father made. I analyse him, not quite knowing what to say. What can I even say? How can I explain why I am here when I don't even know. "You just going to stand there staring? I mean I know I'm handsome but at the moment…" he looks down at himself, gesturing "…I'm not my best". He grins. There he is, the smugness is back. I roll my eyes which makes him chuckle. Suddenly he turns serious, as if he really needs to know. "Why are you here Cameron?" he says, staring straight at me.

It makes me a little uncomfortable, so I look down at my shoes. I forget that I am still wearing my outfit from the coronation, although it has seen better days. I cannot wait to shower and change into pants. He has an effect on me, making me nervous. I don't know why. I have never felt this way, ever. I finally find my voice. "I came to see if you were ok…and to see if you're…" I don't know how to say it but I don't have to. He finishes for me.

"If I am different now that my father's whispers have gone?" I meet his eyes, because of how sad his voice is. He smiles slightly, but it doesn't reach his eyes. "If you came here to find out if I am a better man than you met…I hate to disappoint you…I am the same man Cameron. With or without my father's influence" I look at him, not quite believing that.

"I don't believe you" I say, because it's the first thing I think.

"And you know me so well after what? Spending 3 days with me all up. Please Cameron…I thought you were smarter than that" that makes me flinch. Why does he have this effect on me. I should just leave, but my feet don't move. His voice is turning cruel…the tone reminds me of the Prince I saw on day 1. "You need to get out more love" he says, smiling. It's a cruel smile too. I don't know why that makes me so upset, but it does.

"So you are saying the man you have been, the man who kills and feels no type of way about it…that's really all you?" it's a stupid question, but I need to ask it. I just need to hear the answer. I don't know why, but I do.

He moves forward, leaning his head against the bars. He grins, and I see the evil I thought was someone else's influence. "I could kill you right now and sleep like a baby…but I don't care enough about you to make an effort".

…

 **Prince POV**

She flinches when I say the words, and I remind myself to pretend. It is better this way, better for her to never know the extent of the man I am. I could never kill her, never hurt her. I never wanted to unless it was a voice in my head telling me to. Now, it makes me feel sick, that I could hurt Cameron, or any woman or child. Killing was never in my nature, but when you are the son of a King, you don't get a choice.

When I was 5, and refused to hunt, my father beat me. When I made my first kill, he told me I was a couple years too late and that a weak Prince is no use to him. I cried for days, because I hated seeing the life drain from someone's eyes. When I look down at my hands, that is all I see.

When I was 10, the voices creeped into my mind. Light at first, echoes of what I need to do. Then they started getting stronger, until one day he tested it. Made me kill my maid, strangle her while she filled my bath with water. Then he made me kill the two guards at my door. By 15, the voices were all I heard, and all I listened too. He could make me do anything, and even though my mind screamed not to, I did it.

Cameron doesn't need to know me…because she deserves more than to know a killer.

She nods slowly, telling herself something. I could tell by the hope in her eyes, she thought I was someone different, someone better. I know we have a connection, I cant explain it. It may be because we are the same, or something else. But I know it is there, and she knows too. That's the only reason she stayed here.

"Very well" is all she says, as she turns on her heel to leave. I don't miss the one tear that falls and her hand quickly swiping it away. I know she is not one to be emotional and I feel sick being the one to make her feel that way.

I watch her walk away until I can't watch it anymore. I put my head down, leaning my hands against the bars.

It takes everything in me not to call her name and to tell her to come back.

…

 **Cameron POV**

I can't help it, I look back after I wipe my tear. Even though he said it, I still don't believe it. I'm just a stupid girl.

When I turn, I see his hands against the bars, his head down. He looks defeated.

I realise…he was lying.


	108. 108 - Letters to my love

**Chapter 108**

 _Mare,_

 _I know it has been a week, and I know that you are going to kill me when I get back. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to organise this place. Truth is, it's a mess._

 _The Irinian soldiers won't cooperate, not when their Prince is still alive. Cameron is arguing with me day and night, telling me that he is 'good'. I don't even know if that is possible, not with what he did to you. She is with him everyday, and everyday when I see her she seems defeated. I don't know why she believes he cares, why she believes he can be saved. I can't kill him, because she will never forgive me. I want to, believe me._

 _I'm stuck on what to do. On top of all of this, Irinian enemies keep sending threats. They know that I have taken over, and they think we are weak. Maybe I should abandon this Kingdom, come home. I don't want it. I don't need any of it. I just need you._

 _I miss you more than you know. I can't believe I am not there with you…that is my place. I'm going to be a father, yet I'm so far away. I feel guilty and lonely. I hate it. I hate myself._

 _Please tell me you are ok? Please tell me what I should do?_

 _I spoke to the doctors, they said you are doing well. I would have asked you, but I know you would pretend even if you are not. I am glad you are well. All I need is to know you are safe. You are my life, and always will be._

 _Sometimes at night, before I can fall asleep, I catch myself thinking. I think about whether we are having a boy or a girl. I think of what he or she will look like, like me or you. I wonder if they will have attitude and stubbornness. Or whether they will be kind like my mother…_

 _I wonder what type of parents we will be, or how many boys I will have to chase off our balcony if we have a daughter. I wonder how many broken-hearted girls we will have to console if we have a son. It is the only thing that keeps me sane and happy._

 _As soon as I can get back to you…I will. I promise. If you want me home now, just say the word. I will leave this all behind. It's not what I want. I just want you._

 _I never thought I would have someone that makes me want to live…but its you. You and our baby. I love you Mare. I love you both, so much._

 _Yours forever, Cal._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Cal,_

 _First off let me start by saying those Irinian soldier's need a good wake up call…maybe a little lightning will shock them into co-operating. As for Cameron…leave her be. I saw something in the Prince too…and as much as I hate to admit it, we can't kill a man who is not guilty. Or in his right mind. I hate to say it Cal, but it reminds me of someone we lost to a whisper…Maven. Let's write our wrongs. Please._

 _Maybe its being pregnant, or maybe its my hormones. I don't want anymore death, unless it is necessary. I want our baby to be born into a happy home, a happy Kingdom. I heard you were a happy baby, and I want our son or daughter to have the same. We have lost enough and its time that we start gaining back._

 _We will always have threats, that's what happens when you have more than one Kingdom. You are powerful Cal, more than you know or care to admit. You are a King…and a King can't abandon a Kingdom that is his. Irinia is now ours, and we need to make sure we fight for it. I am letting you do this now, so that when it is done, you don't ever have to leave me again._

 _I can't tell you what to do…but I can tell you what I think. As your Queen and as your wife._

 _I think you should stay…get Irinia to the same place that the Lakelands are. We have a massive support system, and Bree and Tramy offered to come to Irinia and help run things while you find someone permanently. I think they just want to be leaders, even if it is for a little while. Evangeline is taking care of the Lakelands, that worked out better than we imagined…so why not give them a chance. They have experience on the front line, and they know soldiers too. Maybe a less threatening face, as opposed to a King, will help get the Irinian soldier's to finally choose our side. They need to see you are a good King, not just someone who started a war for nothing._

 _As for the Prince…don't kill him unless it is all that is left. If Cameron is trying to get through to him…let her. Maybe she sees something that we don't see. To be honest, I think she may have some sort of connection with him. I did when I met you…and you were royalty. Sometimes when you know you know. Keep me updated, and I will write to her soon too. Maybe she will speak to me._

 _Finally, I am ok. Baby and I are doing well. I am still in my early days, so you are not missing much. A little morning sickness…but that's all. I haven't even started showing, so you wont miss anything important. I promise. The minute I need you here…I will tell you. For now, take care of your job as a King._

 _I catch myself thinking too. I hope if we have a son, he is like you. I hope he has your handsome face, your fire and passion. If we have a daughter, I hope she has the same things as you too. You are everything and more to me. This baby is proof that we have a future, when everyone said we don't and even we doubted it too. We have been through so much. War, love, loss, betrayal. We have argued, broken apart, mended and loved. What is another week. Nothing in the scope of things. I have you for the rest of my life, and if there is an afterlife, I have you then too._

 _I miss you everyday, but I know when you come home, it will be all worth it._

 _I love you…my King, my husband, the father of my child. I love you so much. Please take care of yourself, and come back to me safe and sound._

 _Your wife, Mare._

 *****Hey Guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **So a little update. The next few chapters will be Cal and Mare based. I won't go into detail about Cameron, the Prince or any other character because I have a special chapter planned for every character. What I want to do is have Cal and Mare finish up their story, including having the kids etc. Then I will write a time jump, 5 years into the future for Cal and Mare, and for all the other characters.**

 **Ofcourse, Cal and Mare will have the longest time jump and I will share cute stories etc. I have a vision in mind and I cant wait to have it written.**

 **Now finally, just a quick question: If you would like me to do a 20 year time jump, to when their first child is older and Cal and Mare are older, please let me know.**

 **I was maybe wanting to do a spin off series following their children (Prince/Princesses) and delve into their abilities (if they have any) and just work off my own ideas. Let me know. That is maybe something different you will all enjoy.**

 **Please comment and review your thoughts and if there is enough interest…I will make it happen.**

 **Stay safe, Tash xx**


	109. 109 - Run

**Chapter 109**

It has been 2 weeks since I have seen Cal and a couple of days since he wrote to me. I know he is busy, but I absolutely hate radio silence. It drives me mad. I wanted to tell my parents and my siblings about the baby when Cal gets home, but they found out when Farley accidently had baby brain and spilled it. My parents cried, my sister already started planning the baby's clothes that she would make. My brothers said that 'Cal was a straight shooter' whatever that means. Farley later told me what it meant. Shade was happy too, and he even shed a tear. He said our babies would only be a couple of months apart and that it would be nice for them to grow up together, Clara being the eldest.

After a couple of days of everyone asking if I needed anything, I said that if anyone asks me if I need anything else I will start using my lightning. Soon after that, they all stopped. I didn't want any fuss over me, I have never been that type of person. Even though sometimes my hormones go crazy, and I start crying for no reason…I still am ok. It's a strange sensation being pregnant, the thought of bringing something into this world, something that is the product of Cal and I. It's daunting but the best thing that has ever happened to me. Who knew a girl from the stilts, who would have to marry out of default…is a Queen, a wife and now going to be a mother.

I use the last of my strength for the day to have a shower, and then I get into bed. I don't bother drying my hair, or doing anything else. I just need sleep. I wish my dreams were nicer now that I am pregnant, but the last couple of nights they have been the worst dreams of my life. Nightmares actually. Nightmares of dead babies, Maven, dead soldiers, dead horses. So many dead things, when I should be bringing a new life into this world. I always wake in a dazed state and sweaty. I hate it. I am glad Cal doesn't have to see me this way, because I wouldn't know how to explain it to him.

After a couple of minutes of tossing and turning, I get back to sleep but this time the dreams and nightmares and replaced by black.

…

"Good morning your majesty" the soldier outside my door says when I get out of my room. I frown because I hate being controlled but I understand why Cal would order it. He also told all the soldiers that his word in this is above mine, no matter what I say. I smile at the soldier.

"Good morning…" I smile, standing in front of him. He bows immediately. "Ahh if you will be my main soldier I need to know your name". He smiles and bows again. "and please don't do that…not when we are alone. Just call me Mare" he nods but looks hesitant.

"My name is Ryan your majesty" when I look at him he corrects himself. "Mare…sorry" he apologises for calling me the name I told him to. I nod, smiling to myself.

"Ryan. Thank you for looking after me. Now…I am going for a run this morning because I need to get out of this castle. Are you coming with me?" he immediately nods, motioning for me to walk in front of him.

"Umm…Mare…I am under strict orders not to let you out of the castle grounds…we can only go in the grounds" I frown. That will not happen, but he doesn't need to know that. I know the track outside the castle well, Cal and I used to run it every day. Just because I am pregnant, does not mean I can't live the same way I always have been. I nod, and keep walking. "Would you like to stop and have breakfast first?" he says when I head straight down the steps, past the dining hall.

"Lesson number one Ryan, never eat before you go running. You will get a stitch and that is not the best feeling" He nods, laughing to himself.

"Noted your maj…Mare" he corrects himself which makes me laugh. When I get to the front of the castle I run down the steps and find a patch of grass straight ahead. I sit and start my stretching, the stretching the doctors recommended when pregnant to allow enough room for the baby to start growing. Ryan stands awkwardly until I motion for him to do the same. He gets down too, and begins stretching. I can tell Ryan is a brute soldier, more muscle than lean muscle. He will be slow to keep up because I am smaller, leaner and all in all faster. I even beat Cal so he stands no chance. He will have to run after me for the sake of protecting me. After the stretches on my legs, I start on my arms. When we are done I begin walking towards the gates. I can see Ryan hesitantly walk with me, and I can see he is thinking why I am walking straight to the gates. The soldiers are lining the entrance, 5 on either side. The gate is slightly open, because the soldiers swap shifts at this time. I know that detail and I know Ryan does not. He isn't a gate guard. I nod towards the soldiers and they all bow. Once they are on their knees, I begin a jog, quickly darting out of the gate. I hear Ryan swear as he calls me back. "Your majesty…!" he yells, following after me.

"Keep up Ryan!" I yell, and giggle to myself. What an amateur. When I see him on my tail, no doubt trying to grab a hold of me and stop me I push faster. The feeling in my legs is euphoric and I can't help myself when I jump and dodge all the rocks, sticks. It is so nice to get outside, to do something normal. The doctors said that it is ok for me to keep exercising, but I need to also be careful. Too much physical activity is a risk to the baby, but because I have always been a runner, it is a natural thing for me to do. I enjoy the cold wind on my face, and the feeling when it gets prickly from the cold. I like the feeling of my thighs burning, my arms moving back and forth so fast, it makes my head spin. It is the best feeling.

I have to give it to Ryan, even though I can hear him breathing hard and fast, he does not stop. He slows down of course, but he is still on my tail. He is a good loyal soldier…Cal sure knows how to make men fight wars for him, die for him. He is fiercely loyal to them, and they are in return. We get to a clearing and it brings back memories of Cal and I…rolling in the grass. Things I wish we could do…but he is not here. I stop and breathe in the air, stretching. Ryan finally catches up, and stops in front of me, hands on his knees.

"Why did you do that….its…so…dangerous…out here…please…" he says, breathing hard between his words. I smile.

"Because one thing you will learn about me is that I hate being told what to do…and I hate being caged. I have been caged before, and I will never allow myself to be again" he stares, still trying to catch his breath. Something that I said gets to him, as he thinks about my words. Finally, he nods. It takes him some time to answer.

"I didn't know that…I just am going to get into a lot of trouble when the King finds out" he says, shaking his head. He moves to put his hands on his hips.

"You're right about that" a voice from behind us says. I turn abruptly, and Ryan moves his head to see past me. Standing in the clearing…watching us with an amused look on his face…surrounded by 2 soldiers…is Cal.


	110. 110 - Last time we are apart

**Chapter 110**

The look on my face is probably shocked. Cal…is here. This is not what I was expecting. I thought he would be gone longer…but he's here. Ryan moves quickly to stand beside me. He gets down on one knee, bowing his head towards Cal. Poor guy, he thinks that Cal is going to punish him. But from Cal's expression, I know he is amused more than anything that I always get one up on his soldiers.

Cal and I don't run towards each other, we don't move. We just stare, for what feels like forever. He smirks, watching me and I smirk back. Something sparks between us, an undeniable chemistry the minute I meet his eyes. I can't help it…Cal and I have always been connected no matter what.

Cal nods once, a que for his soldiers to leave. They move immediately. I motion to Ryan, dismissing him too. "Give us a moment alone please. I'll meet you back at the castle" Ryan nods, immediately walking towards where Cal is, back to the castle. Cal breaks eye contact to look at Ryan as he walks by.

"I told you she would be a handful" Cal says to him with a grin. I roll my eyes. Of course he would say that. Ryan stops bowing quickly.

"I had to see it to believe it" he replies. Cal chuckles as Ryan walks away, following the soldiers that came with Cal. I slowly start walking towards Cal, enjoying this mood he is in. It feels like the old Cal and Mare. Flirty and forbidden…except I am married to him now, but I can still pretend. He doesn't move, he just watches me with the same amused expression. He stands with his hands across his chest, grinning as I walk towards him.

I admire his face first, the way he has some slight stubble growing and the way his hair is messy from the long trip. I love it when he looks carefree. Its sexy. He is also wearing his training clothes, cargo pants, boots and a black t-shirt. The t-shirt clings to his arms, and I almost forgot how tall Cal is. And how built he is, the muscles of his arms visible. I can only imagine what the back looks like, with the t-shirt clinging to him. It makes me excited and happy that we are alone.

Cal chuckles. "Are you checking me out?" he asks. I laugh, getting closer to him. I'm almost face to face with him.

"What can I say…its been a while" When I reach him I don't waste any time. I wrap my hands around his neck and kiss him, hard. When our lips meet, all the control we had goes away. Cal immediately grabs my waist, pulling me closer to him. His hands wrap around me easily. Our kiss starts off fast, as if this is the first time we are kissing. We barely take breaths, and I can hear Cal groan. It's been a long time for him too. But I realise, it has been a while since we have been alone. I can't blame us for being crazy when we see each other. Cal breaks the kiss, but only to move his lips to my neck. I embrace it, leaning my head away from him, because I love the feeling of his lips on me. They are warm, and gentle. Familiar. He bites my neck, and it doesn't hurt, but I flinch in surprise anyway. I pull away, smacking him on his rock hard arm. He laughs.

"Sorry…" he says, his voice deep. "I cant help myself" he moves again, grabbing my face in his hands. I walk forward, pushing him with me. He walks back, and I know I want to move him closer to the trees. I grab onto the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up. I run my hands over his stomach, then push my hands against him, pushing him back towards the tree.

When we get there, Cal grabs me by the back of the legs, pulling me into him so that my legs are around his hips. He turns us around, and my back hits the back of the tree, the rough bark slightly waking me up from us, and our lack of control. He stops for a minute, pulling back. I don't though, I keep kissing him, his cheeks, his neck. He groans again. "Mare…we can't. This cant be good for the baby" he says. I can see he is going to pull back, but I wrap my hands around his neck again and pull my body up, tightening myself against him.

"We can…don't even try to get out of this" I reply, bringing his lips back down to mine. I grab onto the bottom of his shirt, pulling up, this time with the intention of getting it over his head. "I've missed you…so much" I breathe against his lips. I run my hands down his stomach, and to his waistband. He groans and I can tell he won't stop this again. He wants me as much as I want him, and I need my husband. Now. In the middle of the clearing.

He chuckles darkly, but doesn't stop. "This reminds me of the time our run turned into something similar to this" He pulls off my shirt, and my running tights with quick hands. My shoes come off, and all I am left with is my bra and underwear. I bite my lip, remembering too. The first time Cal and I were together physically, was outside. We came back with leaves in our hair and muddy clothes. The rain. Luckily now there is no rain.

Cal brings us both down against the tree, so that he is sitting against it with his legs stretched forward, and I am straddling him. He runs his hands down my shoulders, my back, back up to my shoulders and down my chest. He kisses my neck, my chest, then he runs his hands back down my hip bones to my thighs. He squeezes them, running his hands all the way down. He moves his hands to my butt, squeezing tight, and then he pulls me closer to him. I can't help the sound that escapes me…because I need him. All of him. My hair is falling out of my ponytail, so some of it is in my face, and the rest is against my back.

Cal grabs my ponytail, pulling the elastic out so that my hair flows all the way down my back, like a curtain. He then grabs a handful of my hair, and gently but forcefully pulls my head back. His lips and teeth are on my neck, then again on my collarbone. I moan, biting my lip from how much I want him.

I am closing my eyes, my head facing up towards the tree branches, while my husband kisses me all over. I enjoy it but cant help when my hands begin to explore. I cant see where I am going, but I work my way down his chest first. I feel the slight bumps from the scars he still has, but I also feel the taut muscles and the hard muscle that leads me down. I reach his pants, and he grabs my wrist quickly. I wriggle my way out of it, and he lets me. I can feel him losing more and more control as his head moves back too. He closes his eyes, and now its my turn.

I move my lips to his neck, working my way down his chest. I kiss and run my tongue down at the same time. He groans again. "Mare" he warns me, but I don't listen. I keep going. He warns me again, warning me that he will not be able to last any longer with the foreplay. I straighten up and he brings his head back down so that we are looking at each other.

I smirk, because I want him to go crazy for me. I want him to look at me this way…the way he looks when he wants me. So bad. Because I want him so bad…and I hope I have the same effect on him. I move my fingers to my bra strap, pulling the right one down so that it falls off my shoulder. I don't even get to do anything else when Cal moves forwards, putting the whole of his hand on my lower back. He pulls me over, and flips me on my back, so that I am against my clothes and some leaves, and he is hovering on top of me. He moves my legs apart, putting himself between them. He then kisses me again, this time softly and gentle. I grab his hair, keeping him on top of me. Before long, he is pulling my underwear to the side and I have the familiar feeling of us. At first he is slow, and hesitant. But after I grab his back, pulling him down, giving him re-assurance, he moves faster.

I enjoy the feeling of the cold wind on my face, the smell of fresh air and then the feeling of us. We move with each other, getting more and more intense. It reminds me of the first time, because it is so gentle, yet so needy. We want each other, we always will.

…

 **Cal POV**

Mare lays facing me, wearing just my t-shirt. I wrap my hands around her as she rests her head against my chest. I breathe her in, all of her, glad to be back finally. I probably shouldn't have left Irinia just yet, but once Bree and Tramy arrived and we trained a couple days, I trusted them to take over. Besides, I was getting home sick and I just needed to see her. Now being here, I know I made the right decision.

"Are you finally home or will you be leaving again?" Mare asks, her breath against my chest. We haven't spoken for a while, so her voice is husky when she asks it. I breathe in deep.

"To be honest Mare, I don't know. If everything goes well with your brothers, then I won't need to go back" she breathes in again.

"I just want to try and be normal. Is it selfish that I want you here from now on" Mare says. She almost sounds worried to offend me.

"No…you have every right to hate me for leaving and hate me for not being here. Especially because of everything going on, you being pregnant" I touch her stomach, running my hand back and forth. She gets up on one of her elbows watching me.

"You know it's so strange being pregnant. Small things have started to change, but I still sometimes forget" change. That worries me. I don't want her to suffer.

"What things have changed?" I quickly ask. I can't help my voice sounding anxious.

"Don't worry nothing serious. Just like my lips have gotten bigger, almost feels like I got stung by a bee" she touches her lips and she is right. They do look bigger, but she has always had beautiful full lips. "I sleep so much Cal. The other day we were having dinner, and I fell asleep at the table" I chuckle at that. What a grandma. "And the morning sickness. I hate that the most" That makes me frown.

"How bad does it get?" I ask, wanting to know how I can help and what to expect. I want to be a father, be here for them both.

"Bad. Every morning and after dinner too for some reason. It's like this baby takes up all my energy and then it doesn't want me to have any food. Probably trying to keep me from getting fat" she chuckles, shaking her head. She looks down at her stomach and sighs. "I am not really big yet, but I will be. I will have to stop running, doing what we just did" she arches her eyebrow, smirking. I laugh, moving forward to kiss her lips. They are soft and I almost forget to pull back. When I do I grab her face, running my hand down her smooth cheek. She smiles, and looks so peaceful. I am glad for it. I am glad she is happy, that's all I want.

"Have you thought of any names?" I ask her. I don't want to tell her I already have an idea of what I want for a girl and what I want for a boy, just in case she does not like it and then I feel stupid.

"Yes…have you?" she asks smiling.

"Yes" I reply, nodding. "Lets make a deal" I say grabbing her hand ready to shake on it. She nods, listening intently.

"Let's not talk about names until the baby is born. When the baby is born, we decide and the name that suits him or her is what we go for?" I ask. She thinks for a while and then shakes my hand.

"Deal" she says smiling. "And please promise no ' _Tiberius Calore first Son of the fire wielding amazing ass hat King Calore the seventh_ ' or whatever you royals name your kids"

…

 **Mare POV**

Cal throws his head back laughing loud. He doesn't stop for a long time, and I cant help but join him. When I first heard Cal's name I thought what a prick, so I don't want our son or daughter to have the worlds longest name. Would be impossible to ever sign off on a card, or write their name in school. His laugh is contagious and his smile when he stops laughing even more so.

"You are a royal now too" he says, smiling. "Maybe I should change your title to something obnoxious, just for the sake of pissing you off" I roll my eyes.

"If you do I want a divorce" I say smirking and getting up to get my clothes. I am standing above him.

"Where are you going?" he says, grabbing my thighs and bringing me down. I fall on top of him and he holds my thighs to keep me down. "I'm not done with you"

"Is that so…" I say laughing. "I got everything I needed from you, so I'm heading back to the castle to get food cause I'm starving" he looks fake offended.

"Oh really…you got everything you want from me?" he laughs poking me on my side near my ribs gently. I laugh, smacking his hand out of the way.

"Yes but…" I say bending down so my face is on top of his, hovering. "After breakfast, I want more" I wink and kiss him fast on the lips. I quickly jump up, grabbing my clothes. I really am hungry, and I really do want some more alone time with Cal, this time preferably with no sticks poking me in the back and legs.

…

We are close to the castle when I start to get a wave of nausea wash over me. Cal and I are holding hands, so I pull my hands back, placing them over my mouth. "Oh not again" I say. I feel the morning sickness come on full force, even with an empty stomach. This is the worst thing, because nothing can come out, but water and stomach acid.

"Mare…what's wrong?" Cal says, the worried tone of his voice making me feel worse. I quickly dart off to the side of some trees and bend. I retch, trying to get something out but I barely can. Finally water comes out, and it tastes vile. I know that if I had breakfast, that would be on the grass right now.

Cal is behind me immediately, grabbing my hair and pulling it back. He rubs his hand over my back. "Are you ok?" he asks, and my heart hurts for him. I can hear in his voice he wants to help, but he can't. I bend over for a couple of minutes, water basically coming out of my mouth and some food from last night. Not much at all, but the morning sickness doesn't care if there is food or not. I don't want Cal to see this, so I push my hand back, telling him to please look away. "No chance Mare" he says and I groan. When I am done, I wipe my mouth.

Cal walks over to me, grabbing my face. I pull out of his grasp straight away. "Don't please. I don't want you to see me like this" I begin walking away but he grabs my hand pulling me back to face him.

"I am your husband. I don't care if you vomit on me, or you get sick every hour. I just want you to be ok and to help you as much as I can" he grabs my face in his hands again, making me look at him. "You are carrying our child, and I want to be here to help you. You shouldn't have to do this alone" his voice sounds hurt. It's not like I don't want him here, I just don't want him to have to see me like this…sick. Its not a sight at all. But he is right…it's our baby and our pregnancy.

He kisses the top of my head and suddenly I am up in his arms. He carries me towards the castle gates. "You know I can walk?" I say, rolling my eyes. I put my hands around his neck either way.

"Yes, but you haven't ate since last night and I don't want to risk you fainting" he looks ahead, focused on our way home, his jaw in a tense line. I stare at him for a couple of moments, admiring his handsome face. How did I get so lucky.

We don't speak all the way home. I just rest my head against his shoulder as he carries me back, with no effort at all for him.

I close my eyes as he hums the song we first danced to and the song he hummed to me in the bowl of bones*.

…

 ***Poison & Wine – The Civil Wars**


	111. 111 - 3 Months Later

**Chapter 111**

 **3 Months Later**

"You know it's embarrassing that a pregnant lady can run faster than you Ryan". Ryan bends over, holding onto the castle gates. He is breathing deep. The guards by us are trying not to laugh. I stretch, and can't help but chuckle. The last three months Ryan has been running with me everyday. He has been my personal bodyguard, protecting me and allowing me the freedom of being able to move about the castle and know I have someone to watch my back.

"It's not my fault you are not human" he says, rolling his eyes. He looks at the guards by the gate. "Oh bugger off. Mind your own business" he says. They burst out laughing at that, because he is defensive. Ryan is a good soldier, and although running is not his strong suit, he is strong and fast. In combat, he is deadly, which is why Cal chose him for me.

I stretch a little more, before I begin my walk back to the barracks. After our run, Cal wanted me to bring Ryan to him. He wants to test him, in stressful situations. Now that he is tired and sore from our run, Cal wants to test his strength. I know Ryan will do well, but I am still worried. I wouldn't want to lose him. Ryan jogs after me, until we walk a steady pace to where Cal is training his soldiers.

"So how are you feeling? Still getting morning sickness?" Ryan asks. I turn to him and roll my eyes.

"Not as much as I used to. I still get nauseous sometimes, but that is normal apparently. I also am getting hungrier" I look down at my clothes. I needed to get bigger running gear, something that stretches around the stomach. "Hence the big pants" Ryan laughs.

"Don't worry, you are barely showing. When my sister had her baby, she got really big in the last 2 months" he says it so casually, that I almost forget Ryan has a life away from mine. He told me a bit about his sister, his parents. He doesn't have a girlfriend, but he says he is waiting for the right person to come along. I suggested at the next event, but he thinks that just because he is from a silver noble family, doesn't mean he needs a noble girl. I smiled at that, because I always knew he had a good heart. Ryan is handsome too, with dark brown hair and a chiselled jaw. He has a boyish face and a smile that is contagious. He makes me happy when I have my off days, because he is so easy to talk to. I sometimes forget Ryan is only 18. He had to grow up fast, become a man to take care of his family. He is a good person.

"Time is flying" I say as I hold my hand on my stomach. We finally get to the barracks and I spot Cal immediately. He is demonstrating a move on one of the soldiers, holding the soldiers hand back as he motions with his hand where the best points to strike are. His arms flex under the pressure of the soldier's weight, and I catch myself daydreaming. I love his arms because they are strong. My hormones make me go crazy, and sometimes I can't help myself. They say a woman who is pregnant has heightened needs. Senses that go crazy. Mine are experiencing that now, watching him fight or train. That is when he looks the manliest. I shake my head, chuckling.

"You ok?" Ryan says, as he watches me with concerned eyes. I just shake my head.

"Yeah sorry, I was just thinking about something" I clear my throat, as we continue to stand there watching Cal and his soldier's. When they are done, Cal washes his hands near the side of the barracks and we walk over to speak to him. I give him a quick kiss because we need to get started.

"Are you tired?" Cal asks Ryan, he has a small smirk on his face.

"You could say that" Ryan replies. I laugh.

"You will do great" I pat him on the back. "I know you will" I want him to do well, to show Cal that he is worthy of this position. He deserves it. Also the pay he gets from us to protect me goes to supporting his parents and his sister and her family. He needs this job. I don't want that taken away from him. Cal understands, and we argued about it, but he said he needs to protect me and our baby first. I said that Ryan can do that. The first lasted a day, before we apologised and came up with this idea. Cal v Ryan. I know Cal will win, but the point is to see how well Ryan holds up against a King. Cal is an amazing soldier, and he needs soldiers up to his standard. I remember the bombing suddenly with the Scarlet Guard, and the way Cal led his men into the tunnels. The way he fought, squared his shoulders and said 'lets go hunting'. That determination and stance, is why Cal is who he is. Even though I hated him then, because I thought he was a monster, I realise now he is everything I was afraid of. Too strong for his own good. Now though, I need someone like that. So I don't have to fight. With Cal by my side, I feel safe.

"Let's get started" Cal says, walking back towards the training ground. There is grass, which Cal likes to train on. The reason being so that there is something to challenge your footwork. He also trains on dirt, concrete etc. Cal is a man who is overprepared, but that is what you need to be when you have so much to lose.

Ryan walks towards Cal and is taken aback when Cal already moves his fist at him. He connects with Ryan's jaw, and I see blood immediately. I have to look away. Ryan gets up quickly, clicking his jaw to check that it is still ok. He is prepared this time, his knees bent. I have to look away for a second, because I don't like seeing Ryan hurt. I have come to care about him. He is like…a best friend. The same way Kilorn and I once were. Only Kilorn spends most of his time now with Maria, building their new house in the stilts. They are a little family in their own regard, and I know I can't be selfish with him, not when he has found his happiness. Same way I have. "You have to be more prepared than that. Someone can wish Mare harm, and you wouldn't know until they spring forward to grab her" Ryan nods.

"Apologies your majesty. It won't happen again" Ryan focuses on Cal as Cal runs towards him. He tackles him to the ground, but Ryan holds his own. They roll around, throwing blows. I flinch, and my nerves can't take too much of this.

"Don't hurt each other…too much" I say, because I really don't want training to become too intense. They swing, groan in frustration. Silver blood is all over them. Some of it is Cal's, which is normal for him but most is Ryan's. He gets hurt in training, it happens. They go at it like animals, and for the first time, it is too much for me. The girl who would run to fights, needs to look away.

I don't even think they notice when I leave, because I still hear the grunts and punches long after I walk away.

…

 **Ryan POV**

"You did well Ryan. You held your own" I nod, wiping my hands after washing them. I didn't do so bad, but he still destroyed me. That is saying something though, to be able to go a couple rounds with a King. I am proud of where I am now. Who knew I could get this job, work my way up. I proved myself with Cal a year and a half ago, and he saw something in me. It makes me glad to call Norta my home. Here is where I can provide for my family, and live out the rest of my life learning from the best. I'm still young, but when you fight in a war, age is nothing. We have been in war for years.

"Thank you your majesty" I reply bowing my head. One day I hope to be as fast and strong as Cal. I know with his support I can try. Cal finishes wiping his hands but he still has blood coming from a cut above his head. "Can I get you anything your majesty?" he laughs.

"Please, call me Cal. When I train you, I want you to feel comfortable. Be able to show me everything you can do without the fear of hurting me. My men were in the best shape when I was a Prince, so I want that to remain the same" I nod, understanding what he means. It is hard to train with a King.

"Thank you…Cal" I test the name, strange to have that sort of power to call a King by his name.

"I have to go shower and deal with the earful Mare is about to give me" I laugh, because she told me she was worried about us going too hard at training. "In case you are worried, just know…your position as Mare's bodyguard is safe". I can't help but smile. I thank him and he is on his way.

I can't help the smile that stays on my face, and will stay the rest of the day.

…

Later in the day I decide to go to the square. I need new boots, because I am struggling to keep up with Mare on her runs. I figure better boots will help with my stability when I run. Besides, it would be nice to treat myself for a change.

The square is buzzing with people, but most people move when I walk past, knowing me as Mare's guard. They also respect soldier's in Norta, because they appreciate what we do and what we stand for. It makes me love my home even more.

The square has been opened to everyone now, reds and silvers, so it is always busy with out of towners, and people wanting to see the kingdom up close. Norta is a big kingdom, and some people have not seen something so grand. The square is the place to come.

I watch some of the street performers while I walk past, and I am so focused on the performance of breathing fire that I don't see the person in front of me. We run into each other hard, but I don't fall. She does. I look down, shocked at what just happened. I see her glossy red hair which flows in the wind. I want to run my hand through it but I shake the thought. I have never seen hair so beautiful.

"I'm so sorry…I didn't see you there" I say, kneeling down to help her gather her belongings. She is carrying fabrics, and the dirt has ruined some of them. When she looks up at me, I am taken aback. Her dark eyes sparkle in frustration and her full lips part when she sees me. I don't know if she is angry at me or…something else. She quickly looks down, gathering the fabric in one hand. I help her, picking them up with her.

"It's ok" she says, still looking down. I hand her the little fabric I picked up, and she nods once before she darts off quickly away from me. I can't help it, I call out to her.

"Wait!" I say, my voice a little loud. Everyone around me looks at me, before returning to their days. She turns, staring straight at me. She doesn't give anything away. I tell myself to speak, because I look like an idiot just standing here. "I really am sorry. Let me make it up to you" I say. I give her a small smile, hoping I don't look like a freak.

"Why?" she blurts out almost too quick. I smile, because we are both flustered by eachother. And we both probably feel stupid for this whole awkward encounter. I decide to sound rational in my next words.

"I…ah….I just feel bad about ruining your fabric. Let me pay for new ones" Nice save, I tell myself. I sound reasonable. Im proud of my quick thinking. She smiles slightly before replying.

"No…its ok. Its just a little dirt" she says, turning again to leave. Her golden skin has a slight red tinge. Red. This girl is red. No wonder she has those rosy cheeks. She must be flustered by how hard I hit her. I feel so bad.

"Wait!" I yell again. I want to punch myself in my face, but something about her doesn't want me to let her leave just yet. She is beautiful, and quiet. I want to know why she is carrying fabrics, and why she is so mysterious yet so safe.

"Yes" she says, turning again. She has this look cross her face, a look of confusion. She waits for me to respond. I think quick and blurt out.

"My name is Ryan. Just incase you wanted a name to tell your friends when you describe the idiot who doesn't know to look where he is going" she smiles at that, looking down. Her cheeks flush even more before she nods once again and walks away. Defeated I yell out to her. "Are you not going to tell me your name?" She keeps walking and I think I blew that whole encounter. Just before I turn and admit defeat, she turns back, while still walking.

"My name is Gisa" she yells over her shoulder. The last thing I see is her red hair, blowing in the wind as she walks the opposite way to me.

Now I have 2 reasons to smile today.

…

 **Cal POV**

When I walk back to our room, Mare is taking a nap. She wakes up at the sound of me walking in. When she sees me covered in blood, and my face, she jumps up.

"I told you to go easy on each other Cal!" she yells, getting frustrated rather quickly. She rushes over to me, her hand immediately flying to my forehead and the cut. It hasn't stopped bleeding. I stop her hand with a quick motion. I don't want her to have blood on her.

"I'm ok. Ryan is ok too. It looks worse than it is" that doesn't help her, because she just rolls her eyes, shaking her head.

"Go and shower. We have dinner with the Generals and their families tonight, and I cant have you looking like that" she motions to my face, my clothes. She shakes her head walking away onto the balcony. I take my shirt off, throwing it into the washing basket. I don't like it when Mare is disappointed or angry with me so I walk onto the balcony. I grab her by the waist, pulling her back from the ledge. She squeals, surprised by me.

"What on earth are you doing?" she asks. I don't reply. I just pick her up, throwing her over my shoulder and taking her back inside. She laughs, so that is a good sign.

"We both need to shower…so stop sulking and come help me get cleaned up" she slaps my back so I put her down inside our room. I get into the bathroom, turning the water on. Mare joins me shortly after, her hands grabbing me by the shoulders as she turns me around.

"Your forehead is bad. You should have it healed" she says. I shake my head. She knows I don't like any fuss over me, or using healers unless necessary. They are drained when they use their abilities, and I won't have that. "Fine, but atleast put something on it. It will get infected" I shake my head again, grinning at her. That pisses her off, so she slaps my arm and pushes me so she is under the showerhead. She wets her hair, and starts to wash her body.

"Incase you wanted to know…Ryan is still your bodyguard. Kids got heart and talent. I like him" she nods.

"Me too. Besides, I wouldn't let you change him if you tried. I trust him" I nod too. I noticed they are close, but it doesn't bother me. He looks out for her, talks to her. Makes her feel safe, without the feeling of having a soldier around her hovering. He is more like a friend, who is there to protect. I just want her to feel normal.

"That I know" I grin. She hands me the soap, and I work on her back. She leans in, loving the feeling. I know she is getting sore, the further she gets into pregnancy. Its hard on her, but she is strong. I know she can do anything.

"How has training been with Julien?" she asks me. I sigh. After I came back from Irinia, I had to tell Mare about the time she was taken from me. That included the fact that in a moment of panic, anger and sadness…I created fire. Without my bracelet. At first Mare didn't believe me. She thought that it was a lie, but then when I told her, she started to think. I haven't been able to do it since then, and Julien has never heard of something like that, but he said that it could be possible. Silvers being able to harness their abilities if strong enough, without the need for a starter. If I learn this, the possibilities are endless. I have been training with Julien since then, every morning. Its hard, and drains me, but I want to know if I can do it.

"Julien thinks that something strong enough needs to trigger me enough to bring on my fire. Like when you were…" I don't finish it, because Mare knows how hard that was for me. When I found out she was pregnant, that took me over the edge. If I had lost her, and the baby. The fear that day was too real, too overwhelming.

Mare turns around, smiling slightly. She takes the soap out of my hand and turns me around. She takes over and washes my back. She then starts massaging me slowly, trying to get the tension out of my shoulders and back. "Just give it time. When I had to train with you guys and learn with Julien, it was scary…but I did it. Just trust him and be easy on yourself" I nod.

"I just like being in control…" I say, because it is true. I hate not knowing what is wrong with me.

"And you will be…just give it time" she says again, kissing my back. Somehow, that helps more than anything.

…

 **Mare POV**

Cal and I get dressed and rush to the dinner with the Generals and their families. Unfortunately, and fortunately…our shower turned into something much more steamier, and we ran late. It ended up moving to our room, and I accidently got my wet hair on my dress which I laid out on my bed. I had to spend an hour drying it with a hair dryer.

We rush to the dining hall, Ryan joining us both for protection. Even though we are surrounded by generals, we still need to make sure I have someone by my side. Besides, it's a good chance to discuss how he thinks his training went today.

Cal immediately works his charms on the Generals, their wives too. The wives watch him in awe, some of them with a little too much cleavage aimed at my husband. But I don't say anything, I just laugh as I watch.

"It must be hard being King" Ryan says. He sees what I see, so we both laugh along.

"Tell me about it" I say. I let Cal do his thing as I head to the table with food. Even though we have a set dinner, I told Cal at any event I am at, there needs to be something extra. I don't like having too many servers, so we just have a couple, here to serve drinks and attend to anything. But only a couple, and they are paid well.

I pick up the snacks, stuffing my face, in a Queen like manner ofcourse. "How was the rest of your day off?" I say to Ryan, offering him a mini quiche. He shakes his head so I end up eating it.

"It was…good" he says smiling wide. I can tell he is hiding something, so I push.

"Good…just good?" I say, laughing. "Spit it out…you have had this strange smile on your face. I know Cal keeping you with me is not all that it is". He shakes his head.

"As much as I enjoy our chats…its got nothing to do with me staying on as your guard" I nod, knowing this already.

"So…" I push.

"Well…I kind of met this girl today. Well I bumped into her. Actually, I kind of ran into her and she fell to the ground. Anyway, she was beautiful Mare. The most beautiful girl I have seen" I smile, loving the way he speaks about this mysterious girl. This girl would be lucky to have Ryan.

"Wow…you really are a freak" I say laughing.

"Shut up" he says quietly, rolling his eyes. I take more food.

"And…please tell me you asked her out at least?" I say, in between bites. I chew, watching him.

"No…she was in a rush, so I only got her name. But tomorrow I was thinking maybe we can go to the square, and I could check to see if she is there. I think I know a couple of places she could be" I nod slowly.

"Hmm…I guess I could go and buy some new things. Deal. We can ask around for her" I have a few ideas of how to match this mystery girl with Ryan. She cant be too hard to find.

"Thanks Mare" he says, his smile still plastered on his face. I can see him thinking of all the things he is planning to say to her.

"Don't mention it" I say, as I eat even more food. "What was her name? I can ask some of my maids" Damn these quiches are good.

"Gisa" I almost choke on it. I cough, turning to face him.

"Gisa…what!" I yell. Gisa, Gisa Barrow. My sister. Beautiful…well yes that is her. She is back. But Gisa and Ryan. What…no. "What colour was her hair? Please don't say red?" I ask. I need to know. There aren't many girls named Gisa.

"Red…what Mare? Is she married? Does she have a boyfriend? Don't tell me. I don't want to know" he sounds worried. He is talking fast and a sudden disappointed look crosses her face. I feel bad suddenly. He really was taken by my little sister. I have to tell him.

"No…she's my sister" I say. His eyes are wide, and he shakes his head as he processes it.

"Wha…aa?" Is all that comes out. He takes a deep breath, thinking back. He looks confused…poor guy. Then he looks sad. Like he has forbidden himself already. I decide to explain.

"She has been back home, the stilts, for a couple of months, and she came back to Norta yesterday. She has a little shop in the square" I say. He nods, as if realising something too.

"No wonder she was carrying fabrics" I laugh at that. Typical Gisa. I offered to pay for an assistant, but she wants to do everything herself. Poor Ryan, with that sad look on his face.

"Hey…don't worry. I will still introduce you. Just don't…hurt her" I decide I will. I cant stop him from speaking to her. Besides, Ryan is a good guy. I trust his intentions. Gisa is not my little sister anymore. She has become a woman. I need to let go.

"Don't worry…I don't think she was that interested in me anyways" he says, turning to grab a quiche. Now he is eating his feelings.

Since she blushed, I know what Gisa was thinking. "I doubt that very much…" is all I say.


	112. 112 - 6 Months Later

**Chapter 112**

 **6 months later**

"I can't fit anything" In frustration I rip off my shirt, which comes just above my growing belly. I can't wear my pants, my dresses, my shirts. My underwear doesn't even fit. My bras are the only thing that look good on me, because my chest is bigger. I can't believe how big my belly has gotten for 6 months. Cal is always ordering new clothes for me, custom made of course. I can't just pick up clothes in the square, because it has to be fit for a Queen. The materials and everything. I just want baggy clothes, that hide me.

Cal walks over to me from the balcony. He has been taking 5 minutes to himself every morning, to just appreciate the day more, whereas I am appreciating nothing. "What about the shirts I got you last month?" I stare at him, giving him a look as if to say…you just did it. "They don't fit…awkward" he says. I roll my eyes, groaning in frustration. I open up my wardrobe and begin looking through my clothes.

"Doesn't fit. Nope. I wish. Nope. Arghh!" in frustration I grab all my clothes throwing them onto the floor. "I want to kill myself" I say, as I fall down to the floor. I can't help my hormones, as my tears start to fall. I am so angry, and I don't know why. I love being pregnant, I love my baby. I just have lost so much of myself. I cant run anymore, I can barely walk. Its more of a waddle. I look bloated, and my face is getting fat. Everyone treats me like I am so fragile. I love being pregnant…but I also miss being just Mare. What is wrong with me. I'm a horrible person and im going to be a disappointment of a mother.

Cal walks over to me and he gets onto the floor with me. He grabs my face in his hands, wiping the tears from my cheeks. I feel stupid, but he doesn't look at me like I am. He looks at me like he is proud of me, and he loves me and that makes me feel even worse. "I know" is all he says. When I start uncontrollably crying, he pulls me up and into his arms. I lay there, my head against his chest sobbing. He plays with my hair, but doesn't say anything. He just supports me like he has everyday this last 6 months. When I am finished, I move away, wiping my eyes.

"I hate myself" I say facing him, because I do. What sort of monster am I for being angry at clothes. Farley is such a happy pregnant lady, so calm and normal. I'm the devil. Poor Cal, having to deal with me. Cal shakes his head.

"Don't say that…you're just overwhelmed. I think a little anxious too" I nod, but I don't believe it. I don't feel anxious, just angry and confused. Cal suddenly gets up, walking towards the door. That's it, I think to myself. I've done it this time…hes going to leave me. But he pops his head out of the door and I hear him tell the guard outside to leave us and tell Ryan I will be with Cal for the day. When he gets back inside, I cant hide the confusion on my face. "I'm taking the day off. I haven't spent the whole day with you in a long time…and that's my fault" I answer immediately.

"It's not your fault. Besides you can't just take a day off. You have so much to do…I'll be ok, I just had a moment" I speak fast, but he waves his hand off half way through me talking.

"This isn't up for discussion" he says, before walking over to the wardrobe. Im still on the floor in front of it. He picks through his side, grabbing a white t-shirt. He walks over to me and gets back down on the floor. He takes his shirt, and places it over my head. "Here…just wear my shirt and those shorts that still fit. Put some boots on too" I put my arms through and I can't help but smile. Cal smiles too, kisses me on my forehead and gets up to change into something simple too. Before I get off the floor, I can't help but think how lucky I am.

…

 **Cal POV**

I grab Mare's hand, and walk towards the kitchen with her. When we get inside the cooks bow, the servers rush around clearing plates for us. "It's ok everyone. I just want to fill a basket with whatever we have"

"Your majesties, I can make you something fresh. I did not know you needed food…im so sorry…" I stop her before the woman has a heart attack.

"It's quite alright. Whatever you have Gwen is more than enough" she looks confused, shocked…that I know her name. She bows, her cheeks going red and her smile unable to be contained. Mare lets go of my hand, moving towards Gwen to help her pack. The way Mare looks in the kitchen, with her pregnant belly, her hiking shorts and boots, my t-shirt…it brings me immense joy, something I can't describe. When Gwen is done packing the food, drinks, cutlery, plates…everything we need, I take the basket and a server hands me a blanket from our storage cupboard.

"Thank you everyone" Mare says with a smile. I nod towards them too, thanking them before taking Mare's hand again and walking towards the exit of the castle.

"Ready my bike" I say to the guards at the entrance. They run straight for the hanger while Mare and I walk slowly towards them.

"What has gotten over you?" Mare asks me. She is smiling, still holding my hand as we walk. I decide to be honest with her, as I always am.

"I realised how selfish I was being, and how we haven't had any time together and how I just want one normal day with my wife" she laughs.

"I'm glad you finally realised…I've missed you" she says as she moves closer to me, and I wrap my arm around her shoulders as we walk to the hanger. When we get to my bike, my soldiers have already loaded a weapon for me. Although I don't plan to go far, its still better to be safe. Mare gets onto the bike, as I strap in the basket behind us. Its not ideal, but I am not leaving the food. Mare would kill me. Mare moves forward, putting her foot down on the right brake. She holds the left clutch and starts the bike. I forget Mare is multi-talented. I smirk, because my wife looks hot on a bike, even 6 months pregnant. She scoots back, and I get in front of her. I rev the bike up, warming her up.

"You ready…hold on" she laughs.

"You talk too much" she says, and its my turn to chuckle. I feel her hands go around my waist as she grabs onto me. She taps me twice, giving me the ok to go…so I step on it and we ride away, away from the castle.

…

 **Mare POV**

The wind feels amazing on my face, my hair is blowing in the wind. I feel happier than I have in a long time. I can tell Cal is smiling, because he turns his head to the side once, his grin wide. He loves his bike, riding…being outdoors. He lost the chance to do that when he became King, so this is bringing back memories I never thought we would have.

We ride for around 20 minutes before I realise where we are. Suddenly something kicks in my stomach that I have to yell out. Cal immediately turns. "Mare" he says, his voice lost in the wind and the speed of the bike. I look down, confused…needing to stop.

"Stop, Cal stop!" I yell. He does, quickly stopping the bike and throwing the side step down. The bike turns off quickly that it takes a little for my hearing to adjust, and my senses. I jump off the bike quick moving away from Cal. I bend my head down, touching my stomach.

"Mare…you're scaring me what is it! Please Mare" Cal is panicked, his voice not like I have heard it before. I cant believe this. He comes towards me, grabbing me by the shoulders and then the face. "Mare. Look at me please" when I do, I breathe out. In shock.

"Cal" I laugh. "Omg Cal" I grab his hand quickly, bringing it to my stomach. His eyes watch me, then his hand. He is confused, until it happens. The first time we have felt it…I have felt it. I was starting to think it was never going to happen, or that something was wrong. His eyes go wide…when our baby kicks for the first time. "Do you feel that?" the tears start, the euphoric feeling finally hitting me. The doctor said in first pregnancy it is normal for the baby to kick a little later…I gave up on feeling it, until riding on the bike, the tension gone…helped me. Maybe that's what I needed. Cal breathes out, finally realising I am not hurt…I'm excited.

"Oh" Cal says, when he feels it again. The sensation is strange, having something push the inside of your stomach. Cal looks up at me, his worried expression turning to a grin. His eyes are damp, and I realise he is holding back tears. I don't have time to react when he laughs out loud, grabbing me and lifting me up until we are hugging. I wrap my legs around him to support myself, as Cal spins us around, in the middle of nowhere.

Just us…me, Cal and our baby. One little growing family.

…

We find a little spot on the edge of a clearing. There is a beautiful patch of green grass, and a field of flowers. All sorts of flowers. Cal spreads out the blanket and places the basket down. The bike is parked behind us. I sit first, stretching my legs in front of me. Cal sits behind me, and I lean back into him. He opens the basket, passing me food, as we snack and talk.

"I can't believe my baby kicked for the first time while on the bike…really must be my child" Cal says grinning.

"If it starts to steal at a young age, its all me" we laugh together at that, because it feels like forever ago I was a pickpocket thief. Cal a Prince, who gave me a ride on his bike and flipped me coins. We sit for a while, just watching and enjoying the cool breeze, being together.

"I want more kids" Cal suddenly says. That makes me turn around to face him.

"Umm excuse me Mr…we haven't even had this first one" he smiles.

"I know…I just realise I want my kids to have siblings, to have a full house around us…I don't have much of a family Mare…so I don't want our kids to ever feel alone" I shake my head.

"Our kids will never be alone Cal. They have us, and they will have each other…" I lighten the mood with a joke. "Let me get this first one out before you start demanding more" he laughs, pinching my butt.

"Not like you can resist me Mare" he jokes, smiling crookedly. I turn back around, facing the clearing again.

"Pfft… I can resist you. You aren't as great as you think you are" he doesn't say anything to that and I almost think maybe I offended him. Suddenly I feel warm lips on the back of my neck and a hand pushing my hair aside.

"Is that so" he whispers against my neck, it sends chills up my spine. I lean into him, his soft lips and the feeling of him near me. Us being alone. He chuckles. "Hmm…look who changes their mind so easily" I scoff.

"Shut up" I say, moving my hand back and grabbing him by the back of the neck. I push him back down, and he obliges by kissing my neck more forcefully. I lean into it again, letting my hand fall back down. It lands on his leg, and I squeeze tight. His kisses move from my neck as he grabs my face and moves it to the side. He kisses my cheek, then the corner of my lips. I move quickly, moving my body enough to kiss him. It starts a fire in us both, because one moment I'm in front of him and the next he is down on the blanket and I am on top of him. I grab him by the shirt pulling him up to me. Suddenly his shirt is off, and my shorts come off. Im left in his baggy t-shirt and my boots. I want him so bad, but I know we can't. I have to be careful with how active I am during this pregnancy, and when Cal and I get strarted, there is no stopping. No control. I move my head to the side, moving away from his addictive kisses and his hands. Those strong hands.

"Argh…I wish we could" I whisper. He falls back down, sighing.

"I know…I know. But we shouldn't. Doctor's orders" I run my hand down his body, tracing my finger down the hard muscles on his stomach. I bite my lip and he laughs.

"What?" I say, wanting to know why me straddling him is funny. He just grins, his hair messy. Damn, my husband is sexy.

"We are going to have so many children" is all he says and I laugh too. Because its true. Cal and I will create an army, just by how much we love eachother.


	113. 113 - 7 Months Later

**Chapter 113**

"The hardest thing about planning this shower is the fact that I can't even pick a colour" I laugh at Gisa, as she has been frustrated for months now with the thought of using yellow or grey for the baby shower. "I hate not knowing" she says, glaring at me. She begins taking out the decorations, placing them in a box which needs to be taken to the grand hall. I laugh again while folding the clothes Gisa made for me for the last couple of months of pregnancy.

"If it makes you feel any better, Cal and I don't even know" she raises her eyebrows, as if to question that. "What! Its true. We want it to be a surprise" I say, placing my hand on my stomach. Baby kicked all morning, but now that it's getting close to lunch time, he/she slows down.

"Well...I'm excited either way. Farley is going to pop any minute and then you. Who would have thought" she says, daydreaming. She is right. Who would have thought I would be a Queen married to Cal with a baby on the way. I never would have guessed if you told me I would be here years ago. I still had my mind in the stilts and getting by. "Did you try the dress I made for you?" Gisa asks and I smile. I did try it, and its amazing. She made the dress red, with a split down the side. It has material which is silky and long, and it falls just by my ankles. She made the top bandeau. Luckily she lined the stomach with a soft stretchy material and the silk goes over so you would never guess how comfortable it is.

"I love it. It fits perfectly" I walk over to her giving her a quick hug. "Thank you Gisa. You're the best sister. I'm so lucky" She smiles, nodding.

"Anything for you Mare" she says, walking over to the other side of the room to retrieve her next box. Suddenly a knock at the door takes our attention.

"Come in" I say, as I continue to fold my clothes. Ryan comes in, as usual to take me to lunch. We're having it outside today while the grand hall is prepared for the baby shower tomorrow. He doesn't see Gisa in the room, but I do…and the way she freezes, hovering awkwardly.

"You ready for lunch?" he asks, oblivious. I move my eyes towards Gisa, but that just makes it awkward. I watch him turn to see her, his posture immediately straightening. She straightens too, and a blush creeps over her cheeks. She gives him a small smile. Gisa has been back and forth, between the castle and the stilts. She also visited the lake lands and Irinia, opening 2 new shops. I don't know the whole story between them, because neither of them will tell me, but from their looks, there is something going on. The attraction is obvious, but I think with Gisa travelling so much…it hasn't flourished.

"Gisa…" Ryan smiles, his voice low and husky. He clears it. "I didn't know you were back" she nods, awkwardly playing with the ribbon on a small gift box. Apparently at baby showers, people get gift boxes to take home. I feel like a fly on the wall and I don't even think they notice me here. This has kind of been my entertainment though. Cal even joined in the couple of times we have been in the same room as them. He wanted to talk to Ryan, give him some advice about Barrow women, but I just laughed and told Cal not to embarrass himself. He wasn't the smoothest when we were falling for eachother.

Gisa's voice is shy, and very girly when she answers. "I just got back this morning. I have to prepare for the baby shower" she answers quickly, like she needs to add that. I frown, by his expression he seems hurt she said she came back for the shower. He nods.

"Sorry to interrupt" he turns back to me. "I'll go and get another place set for Gisa and ill come back for you both" I shake my head.

"It's fine Ryan. We will meet you outside" he nods, quickly darting for the door, but not before looking in Gisa's direction for just a second. When he is gone, Gisa sighs, throwing the box down. "Umm what was that?" I ask, genuinely curious as to that whole awkward interaction.

"What? Nothing" she says, smoothing down her already perfect clothes. I know my sister and when she is deflecting.

"Gisa…I know when something is up…with you both" Because I know Ryan too, and that was not him. "What happened?" I ask, needing to know how I can help…them both.

She bites her lip. "Promise me you won't say anything to him or to Cal?" Why would she care if I told Cal.

"I promise" I say, nodding. If its something bad, I won't but usually I tell him everything. Call me curious, I need to know.

She sighs. "Fine. So Ryan and I got pretty close after the whole introduction thing. I mean, I always see him around when I come visit" I nod, pretending I didn't notice their little conversations and walks together. Also their moods in the first couple of months they got to know each other. Although Gisa was travelling then too, they still talked. I knew that.

"Yes…I know that" I urge her to speak.

"Well…Do you remember last month when I left suddenly and I didn't tell anyone?" I remember how pissed I was at her that she left me just like that. No word to say she was going, not even a letter.

"Yes. That pissed me off" I say, stating what I was thinking. She nods, apologising with her eyes. She sighs again, and I can tell she is afraid to speak.

"Well…I left because Ryan and I…well we kind of kissed" That does it.

"What!" I yell, because neither of them told me. Ryan didn't tell me. I'm going to kill him. I suddenly remember I cant tell him I know.

My little sister, kissing boys and…growing up. I sigh but she doesn't let me say anything else. She begins to ramble, her words never ending. "Oh Mare…I shouldn't have ran away but I was just so scared. I mean, I haven't ever kissed anyone. I mean I didn't know what the kiss meant and I didn't know what he thought, and then he was so nice and I started to think about him since the day you guys visited me at work, and I remembered he was the guy who I bumped into, and he is so cute and he does this thing with his eyes where he watches you and you melt. Oh Mare…I ran away and now its awkward" she walks over to my bed, sitting straight down. Her shoulders sag in defeat and distress. "He probably thinks I don't care about him" she says, and I genuinely see a look of sadness and worry cross her expression. Wow. How did I never notice they had gotten close. How did I never notice that they had something similar to Cal and I. Like I said, I knew that they spent time together, had little chats. But this. Never expected this.

I walk over to her and sit down. "Well do you? Care about him? Have feelings for him?" she stares at the floor before answering.

"I don't know…" she lies. I can always tell when Gisa is lying. She used to pull the hem of her shirts when she was lying, and that is exactly what she is doing. She does care…a lot.

"I think you do care Gisa" she looks at me, her eyes wide. She is asking me what to do and I realise for the first time in a long time, she is asking me for advice. About something she thinks that I can help her with. I wrap my hand around her shoulder, bringing her in to me. "I think you should speak to him…tell him how you feel. Ryan is a great person Gisa, and I know he is probably killing himself thinking what he did wrong" she nods.

"I know. I feel awful" she sighs, nodding still to herself.

"And then…I think you need to tell him you have feelings for him too" she moves suddenly, turning her face to me. Her mouth turns into a grim line.

"I don't" I shush her.

"Oh please Gisa. You light up when he enters the room, your cheeks go bright red and you just babbled your whole life story about how you feel about him. I wish I knew earlier. I'm sorry I have been so oblivious" she shakes her head.

"You came through in the end…" I nod, hugging her again. "And if he rejects me…it's your fault" I giggle, because I know he wont. I know.

…

 **Gisa POV**

Mare and I walk to lunch, and Mare decided I should put on a dress because I have to make a good impression when I tell Ryan how I felt about the kiss…and him. Truth is, when I first bumped into him in the square, I was flustered. He is attractive, tall, muscly. But I thought…hes a brute soldier and a silver. Even though we are living in a time when my sister is the Red Queen, I still don't know about being with a silver boy. They say he is a strongarm, and I know that means he is powerful in his own right. But he's not like any strongarms I've seen. I mean he is muscly, similar to Cal, but he is delicate at the same time. He has a handsome face, straight nose and full lips. Dark hair. He is funny too and he loves his family. Everything about him is perfect…but I just kept pushing him away. I don't know why. He never did anything wrong and he was patient. I was just a stupid idiot.

After 7 months of talking, sharing stories and goals. Essentially becoming best friends, one afternoon he kisses me and I lose myself. I ran away that night, heading back to the stilts. I never even told my sister where I was going. That was unlike me. I made my mother tell Mare I came home, because I didn't want any questions. What a coward I was.

We get to the outdoor tent and I see Ryan, standing with another guard. He is wearing his uniform, and he looks handsome. I nervously look down. Ryan and the guard are minding the outdoor setting, just incase something happens. Mare always has protection around her, especially outside the castle and especially in her last months of pregnancy. Cal has been a good husband, protecting her and making sure she is happy. And she has been, for the last month, uncontrollably happy I hear. Ryan meets my eye for a second, before looking away. He focuses on Mare. I sit down beside her, waiting for the other guests to arrive. All of our family are here, my mum, Farley, Cameron, Maria. My brother's girlfriends and more noble women and women Mare is close to that I don't know. I look at Ryan again but he is still focused on Mare.

I suddenly remember the afternoon he kissed me. We were at the square, and he came to bring me some supplies, materials and sewing stuff. He carried 2 large boxes effortlessly and placed them down in the back.

"Anything else you need?" he asked, smiling.

"Yes…I need your measurements for the new uniforms" he shakes his head.

"No, no… I told your crazy sister that I am not wearing a uniform. I'll just have to quit" he crosses his arms over his chest, and I can't help but stare at the muscle running up his arms.

"You don't have to wear them everyday, just when there is a formal gathering" he sighs, taking two steps back.

"There are formal gatherings every second day" I laugh at that. Ok maybe Im not the best person to get him to do what I want, but Mare told me she wants a uniform, and I only know one soldier and that is Ryan. I take my measuring tape and the shirt and jacket he needs to try. I throw the shirt first.

"Please just put it on so I can quickly measure, and start working on my designs" he rolls his eyes, but catches the shirt.

"Fine. But I am not happy about this" he says with a smile. I nod.

"I know" I say, turning to get my pins. In less than a second, when I turn back around, Ryan has his shirt off, and my jaw drops as I stare. I swallow and my throat suddenly feels dry. His hair is messy from the shirt, but I don't miss the line of his stomach and the muscle lining it.

"Jacket?" he says and I quickly throw it. He chuckles to himself, and I know he knows I am a little flustered. He always pokes fun at my red cheeks. He says it matches my fiery hair which he loves. "happy?" he says when he has it all on. The jacket is quite a good fit, but the shirt is too big.

"Yes" I say, swallowing hard again. I move my feet barely and walk over to him. I take the tape measure, the only thing I am comfortable with right now and begin measuring the jacket. I pin where I need to and tell him to take the jacket off so I can start on the shirt. I try and not think of the effect he is having on me, my heart beating fast and the fact that all that stands between me and him is his shirt. I have to touch him too, and the moment I do, I suddenly am aware of how close we are. He is taller than me, so he is hovering over me, watching me. "Turn around please" I say, quietly. He does. I begin measuring, pinning. "And back around" he does. I measure his arms and then need to measure his chest. "Arms out please"

"Like this?" he says, spreading his arms out as if he is asking for a hug. I nod, wanting suddenly to have those arms around me. I shake the thought and wrap my arms around his chest, taking the tape measure from his back to the front. After I measure that I finish the rest off, pinning where I think the crest should go and where buttons etc should be moved.

"Ok…you're all done. See that wasn't so bad" I say, my voice still low. I want him to leave, so I can get a hold of myself, but I want him to stay…because it's Ryan and because I don't know why I want him to stay. He nods slowly.

"You made it bearable" he says, his voice low. Something about it, makes me look up at him and just like that he leans forward, his lips on mine, warm but firm. I didn't know what my first kiss would be like and I didn't know how I would react, but with Ryan…I reacted the way they talk about in the books. Something takes over. I lean forward, wrapping my arms around his neck as he wraps his arms around my waist. He pulls me further into him, as our lips move with eachother. His lips are soft, and his grasp is firm and I think to myself I could do this forever…with him. We kiss for what feels like forever before I get scared. I think of all the reasons this cant work and I pull back suddenly, covering my mouth with my hand.

"I'm sorry. We can't. I…uh..." I look at him for the first time since we kissed, and he looks worried.

"I didn't mean to" he starts walking towards me but I just put my hand up making the biggest mistake of my life. I regret the words as soon as I say them, but I am not in my right mind. Im scared.

"You need to leave. Please just go" I say, taking the shirt and jacket and walking abruptly to the back of the shop. I accidently prick myself with the pins on the clothes, but I don't care.

I'd rather feel the pain of that than the pain of watching him leave and the hole in my heart when he is gone. I'm scared, of him, of me…of this feeling I have never felt before.

I have been replaying that memory over and over. How do I tell him I am sorry that I ran away and how I was scared because I do actually have feelings for him. He probably doesn't want to hear it and I don't blame him. What a child I was, a spoilt and stupid girl.

I see Ryan straighten and I move my eyes behind me to look at what caught his attention. Cal is walking towards us, two soldiers behind him, guarding his back. He is dressed in his training gear. I look back towards Mare, and I see her beam. She watches him with loving eyes, and something that I didn't understand before but now I do. When Mare fell for Cal, I didn't understand it. I didn't think a silver could be anything you could love. But now that I met Ryan, I see how it is easy to fall for someone. Hard. You lose yourself.

"Good afternoon everyone" Cal says, approaching the table. Everyone gets up, bowing for the King. When we sit back down, Cal is next to Mare. He bends down, placing a kiss on her lips. He hovers there for a little moment, and I see him whisper 'hi' against her lips. She whispers back 'hi to you too'. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to speak to my wife, in private. Mare…will you come with me. We will bring you food" she nods, getting up immediately. Cal grabs her hand, walking her away from the lunch. Ryan moves quickly, following Cal and Mare back towards the castle.

I sigh, watching as my chance to speak to Ryan is taken away by whatever emergency has happened.

…

 **Mare POV**

"Son of a bitch" I say, walking back and forth between Cal's desk and the end of his office. "Son of a bitch" I say again, groaning in frustration.

"Don't worry…I said the same thing" Cal says sighing. He taps on the desk with his pen, his jaw tight. He's pissed and barely holding it together.

"You know this is not good. We need to deal with this immediately" I say, continuing to pace the room. Why do bad things happen to good people. I think I am a good person now. I should not have this sort of bad luck.

"I know. That's why I needed to speak to you. I need to go and deal with this Mare" he looks at me seriously and that makes me stop dead in my tracks to face him. I know what this means and what is coming and I hate it. I shake my head.

"No. You can't. Not now. I could have this baby anytime" I wont, but I still need to use something to stop him from leaving me here alone. Again. We have actually been happy. I hate this.

"I know it's not ideal, but if this is true…I'd rather deal with it now than when our baby is here" Cal says, shaking his head.

"Can't you send someone else. One of your Generals. Why do you have to lead?" he looks at me as if asking do I really need to ask that question.

"Because Mare. I want to make sure he is dead. I already gave him a chance when I let him leave with his life. Especially after he kissed you. But this. Aligning with the enemy to attack us. I have to deal with that myself" I flinch at the venom in his words when he says the words 'kissed you'. I can see that still hurts him.

"If I wasn't pregnant, I swear I would kill him myself" I say between gritted teeth. He chuckles darkly.

"Im glad you are pregnant then" I roll my eyes at that, because that is true. He likes when I am not in danger, and being pregnant has made me want to be safe.

I sigh, moving to sit on the chair in front of his desk. "Let me guess, you're leaving now"

"I'll be gone for a few days" he answers immediately. As if that will make me feel better.

"You'll miss the shower" I use any tactic to make this all go away, but he deflects.

"I thought that was for women anyway"

Dammit, hes right. "Yes but I wanted you to open presents with me" Excuses Mare. He knows I would have opened them myself. I have been opening every package that comes to the castle. Even when not addressed to me.

"Save them…ill help you open them when I get back" I lift my brows as if to say, you know that is never going to happen. He laughs, and gets up, walking over to me. He kisses the top of my head.

"You better come back" I say, sighing. He turns the chair, as if I weigh nothing on it, and it faces him. His face is serious when he says the next words and I know he believes them and wants me to.

"I will. I promise" I nod, because I believe him. He will keep himself safe, because this baby is on the way and I know he will not miss the chance to be with his baby. And he would never leave me. I lean forward, kissing him on the lips one more time. I pull back slightly, our faces hovering in front of eachother.

"Now Cal, didn't you say that someone would bring me food?"

Cal laughs out loud.

…

Cal leaves straight after our conversation. They ready the plane to go after Caleb. Apparently, after I rejected him and we made him leave and never return, he was pissed. Instead of moving on like a normal person, Caleb decided to become spiteful. He decided to align with our enemies, people who are vying for the crown, to take over all of our Kingdoms. He wants Cal dead, and went so far as to say he would take care of me, marry me and keep my baby. Cal said for that alone he will cut out his tongue. I agreed.

I never thought Caleb would do something like this, but power and rejection make people do crazy things. The next day, I am not really in the mood for a baby shower, but I put on my dress, do my makeup and show up. Gisa has not been in the best mood either, and when I ask her what's wrong she dodges the question all morning. Until she finally has enough and spills that she has not been able to get a hold of Ryan and speak to him. I offer to get him for her but she says no. That would make it awkward and she knows Ryan would not like that I know about their kiss. I agree, but I don't see what the big fuss is.

Gisa and I leave for the baby shower, getting to the grand hall. When I walk in I am blown away. I almost forget about all the sudden drama. The hall is decked out in gold. Neutral colour for a future Prince or Princess I guess. That's what happens when you give birth to royalty. I sigh, looking around at the decorations, the food. The music is blasting and people are eating, swaying. Laughter echoes the hall. There are only women and the women I care about the most.

"Mom" I say, walking over to where she is. She is wearing a beautiful emerald dress, Gisa made for her too.

"Oh sweetheart. Isnt this amazing" I nod.

"Yes. It is" I grab Gisa hugging her to me. "I have the best sister" Gisa laughs.

"I am amazing aren't I" I roll my eyes at that.

"Way to be humble Gis" Farley comes up from behind us, her plate resting on her massive stomach as she eats. "Girls gotta eat. And I wouldn't judge if I was you" I put my hands up in mock surprise.

"I didn't say anything" I cant help but chuckle and Farley does too.

"You were thinking it" she says, popping a mini pastry in her mouth. I take another off her plate and dart away to the food table. I hear her yell out 'hey' but I hear my mother tell her she will get her more food.

I spend the whole midday talking to the most important women in my life. I get to know Maria even more, and am surprised at how much she has already accomplished with Kilorn. I cant wait for them to get married, and for her to give Kilorn little kids of his own. I know that is his dream. I talk to Gisa, Cameron, Farley. Even Sara joins us for a little while. Some noble women also attend with their daughters and nieces. They enjoy the party as we play games, guess baby genders and eat a ton of food. The whole shower ends in the afternoon, and I am exhausted to say the least.

Just before we end the day, commotion in the corner of the room gets everyone's attention. At first I think someone fell, because everyone is hovering, yelling out. But then when I get closer I realise what has happened. Farley is sitting on the long lounge chair, breathing in deep. Gisa has Clara in her arms, as Clara points at Farley worried. My mother yells to get someone to help Farley to the hospital. The baby is coming. Suddenly Clara is in my arms as Gisa runs out to the door, opening it wide.

I see Ryan there, a look of panic in his eyes. He grabs Gisa by the shoulders, shaking her until they exchange words. He looks over to me and then to where Farley is. He runs, fast, dodging all the woman. He takes Farley into his arms, telling her to take deep breaths. She does, but they turn into screams. This baby is coming, hard and fast. Ryan runs, taking Farley to the hospital. He shouts at the other soldiers, telling them to go and get Shade, my dad and my brothers from upstairs. They are playing poker, having a guys day. No doubt they are expecting this, but not on my baby shower day. Oh boy are they in for a surprise.

The room goes silent after everyone close to me runs to follow Ryan who is carrying Farley. I am left there, my hand on my stomach thinking about labour and remembering Farley scream in pain. They all analyse me and their small smiles tell me that I should be worried. I will be there soon, in pain, pushing a human out of my…

"Ok…thank you everyone for coming. I have to go and…see if I have a niece or nephew" they all bow as I scramble along, to the hospital, with a couple of guards tailing me all the way there. Half way to the hospital I realise something. Today I will be an auntie, again. The rest of the walk I cant get the smile off my face.

…

 _Dear Cal,_

 _So…you missed quite abit since you left. Its only been 4 days, but boy did we have a lot go on._

 _Shade and Farley welcomed a beautiful baby boy a couple days ago. He was actually born just a little after my baby shower. His name is Samuel and he is a happy and healthy baby. I fell in love with him already. Sorry husband. I think the name is fitting. Sam. Shade, Farley, Clara and Sam. I cant wait for little Sam to meet his uncle Cal. Clara loves you…im sure he will too._

 _All in all, I actually didn't get to open the presents after the shower because of the birth. Lucky you. We get to open them together. Anyway, The bad news is that we have no idea what is in store for us when this baby decides to come out. I can tell you by how red Shade's hand was and the screams that came from the delivery room, be glad I am not a strong arm. We are in for a crazy ride Mr._

 _I miss you and I wish you were here. I hope you deal with everything and come home to me safe, as soon as possible._

 _I love you. Nothing more to say than that. I just wanted to let you know the news._

 _Please come home soon._

 _I love you._

 _Mare._


	114. 114 - The newest heir

**Chapter 114**

"You know what I hate most Sofia?" My new maid looks at me with scared eyes. I smile, hoping that it eases her mind. "Nothing you have done Sofia" she breathes a sigh of relief. "I hate when my own guard is late for his shift"

"Again, your majesty?" she asks, nodding in agreeance. She is punctual and a great maid. I like Sofia a lot.

"Yes again" I walk to the bathroom, going to pee for the hundredth time. I hear a knock at the door and Sofia answering it, having a little chat to whoever it is. I am guessing Ryan finally showed up. When I get out of the bathroom, Sofia steps forward.

"Your majesty, Ryan has arrived. He is outside" I nod.

"Thank you Sofia. But like I said, call me Mare" she looks down, flustered. I know it is strange to speak to a royal in such an informal manner, some would even say disrespectful, but the people who are close to me need to feel like they are close. I don't want Sofia to feel like a maid. Even though she has been with me for 3 weeks, she is already like a friend to me.

I grab my jacket and leave the room, ready to go and have breakfast. When I open the door, Ryan is outside. He bows but I don't give him a chance to speak or anything, I just turn the corner and walk towards the dining room. I hear Ryan run after me as I get to the first set of stairs. "Good morning Mare" he says, standing next to me to take the first step. I throw my hand out turning.

"It's 'your majesty' to you. And if you think that you can keep showing up late every day and pretend everything is ok, you are greatly mistaken" I take the first set of stairs, as his shocked face stands on the top. I hear him move as I round the first corner and get to the next. He follows and although I feel bad for saying that to him, he has changed. Ever since he has started dating Gisa, he has been spending his nights with her, and coming in late. I didn't mind it the first couple times, I thought it was cute that they were in love and wanted to be together. But it has been going on for the last 2 weeks and it has been very hard to keep up. I'm annoyed and maybe hormones make it worse, but I hate when I'm not taken seriously.

"I'm sorry" he says, following me. I can tell its genuine. "Your majesty" he adds. "I'm sorry"

I round the last corner and am at the hallway of mirrors which leads to the dining room. I stop and turn to face him again. "You're dismissed for the rest of the day" I say, as I turn to continue to walk myself to the dining room.

"Wait" he runs after me, putting his hand on my arm to turn me around. "I'm sorry…I really am. I have never been late in my life and I never meant to disrespect you. I don't know why I am so careless right now. Please…don't dismiss me. I want to protect you" I roll my eyes.

"You can't protect me" I say "Not today. Please…just go Ryan" I turn again, walking away from him. I may be harsh, but I need him to know I'm not someone to push over. Just because he is my friend, and just because he is with my sister now, does not mean he can get one over me.

Cal would be so pissed off, if he was here. It's been a couple weeks and maybe I am frustrated with him too. He is due to attack Caleb and the army of men some unknown King to me has sent. It took him so long to track them down, that now that they finally have…he is ready to kill someone. That's what his letters say at least.

…

After breakfast I decide to go to the square, by myself. I want to go for a walk and to just get outside. I cant be holed up in this castle anymore. I miss the outside world sometimes, the stilts. Home. Even though this is now my home, I still have half my heart where I grew up. The other half is here with Cal.

The square is full of people, families, young girls looking for suitors and soldiers looking for wives. It reminds me of the first time I came here, how taken I was by the culture of Nortans. Now with reds allowed in the square, its buzzing with people, my types of people.

Cal would be pissed if he knew I was here without Ryan or any soldiers. But I don't care. I can protect myself, and at the moment that is all I want. To be alone and not feel useless. Who knew being a powerful Queen could be so weakening. So much to lose and so many people watching.

As I pass the square, people bow, watch me. They chat amongst themselves and I hear my name. I see the look of appreciation from everyone. I am proud that Cal and I have become rulers that most people respect. It means we are doing something right. A couple of soldiers approach me, bowing. They ask if I need to be accompanied but I politely decline.

I find a couple of stores and buy a few things. They are all organised for delivery to my room later. I see a small side cart, selling crystals, bath salts, dreamcatchers and more. The little old lady watches me, smiling wide. Her blue eyes in awe.

"I'll take one of each bath salt. A dreamcatcher too" She claps her hands in delight.

"Oh thank you your majesty" she begins packing it right away. I watch her hands, aged with years of hard work place the salts into bags. She then delicately wraps the dreamcatcher. I hand her the money and leave extra. This should get her by for a couple of months. She smiles, grabbing my hand and squeezing tight.

"Bless you my Queen. You are as generous as you are kind" she bows, but I stop her.

"It's ok. Thank y…OH!" a sudden pain takes me by surprise, like getting stabbed. I should know, I have been stabbed. It cuts me to the core. I double over and this brings attention to me. "Oh wow" I say again, holding my hand on my stomach. I look down, noticing something wet near my feet, and I shortly after realise that my water has just broken. "I'm..I..I'm going into labour" I look at the woman, who looks at me with worried eyes.

"Help her! The Queen is giving birth!" she yells, her hand resting on my back as she holds one of my hands. The soldiers near by rush, but firm hands grab my arm.

"It's ok Mare. Just breathe. I'm taking you to the doctor now" Ryan is here, taking my hand from the lady. "Its ok" he whispers, placing his hand behind my knees and picking me up with ease. I'm breathing hard, my body tense. Contractions, I'm having contractions and this baby could arrive anytime. The square is in full effect, people yelling out to me. People sending well wishes. People yelling "today we are getting an heir". I focus on the joy because right now all I feel is scared.

"Cal" I breathe. "AHH…Ryan I need Cal!" he nods, understanding. He is moving fast, as we make our way to the hospital.

"But Mare he isn't home yet. I don't…" I take a deep breath.

"General Malakai knows where they are…the General can get a message to him. He needs to get on a plane and come home right now! I am not having this baby without him!" I yell again in pain, throwing my head back. I really can't do this without Cal. I don't want to do this alone. It isn't fair.

"Ok Mare. Let me get you to the doctor, and we will get Cal. I promise" I nod, holding onto Ryan for dear life. Just let Cal get here.

Our baby is coming.

…

 **Cal POV**

"We take them from the fisher forest. It's the best path if we are using the element of surprise" General Eton nods, agreeing. The rest of my Generals nod along.

"I agree your majesty. All we need is a time to strike. I think day bre…" suddenly the tent opens, not a word of warning. I'm about to lose it at the young soldier until I see his expression. He breathes in deep, before speaking in a hurry.

"Your majesty. I am sorry to interrupt but I have just received news from Norta. From the Queen's guard" my heart stops and I don't have to be a mind reader to know what he will say next. "Your majesty you must return to Norta. The Queen is in labour as we speak". My heart stops for a moment and a million things go through my mind.

Mare is in labour, I am 2 hours plane ride away, I am going to have a baby, I haven't attacked Caleb and his army…I have to leave. I don't grab anything when I leave, I just grab General Eton and pull him with me outside the tent. We walk fast, towards the hanger where the plane is. "Prepare the plane!" I yell to the soldier nearest me, it just happens to be the young soldier who delivered the message. He runs to the hanger, his thin frame taking him there fast.

"We strike tomorrow at day break, from the fisher forest. You fight as hard as you need to, and you bring me Caleb alive or dead. I don't care which. Do not attack from the quarry. There are too many places for his army to hide, and I fear they have already set up a few spots for attack. Fisher forest is our best bet and no doubt it will bring the best results" We get to the hanger, the pilot already starting the plane's engines. We are going to have to leave without them warming up, and I hope that I am not too late. 2 hours is what it takes, give or take, so I need to make sure we leave now. I jump into the plane, and before the doors close I yell to General Eton. "You're leading this army. I trust you will make me proud" he nods, saluting with his hand.

Before the plane doors close completely he yells out to me "Congratulations your majesty…I can't wait to meet the newest Calore" I can't help it if the last thing General Eton sees is my grin. I can't wait to meet the newest Calore either.

…

2 hours into the journey and I haven't stopped pacing the plane. I tried to start conversation with the pilot, but all I kept thinking was I could be missing the most important day of my life, the day my son or daughter is born. When we are landing, I tell the pilot to land right on the patch of grass in front of the castle gates. The plane can fit without hitting any trees, and I can't afford to waste any more time. We land, and I jump out of the plane doors, as they are just opening. I take off in a sprint, my legs pushing harder than I ever have. All I can think of is Mare and getting to her.

Mare and I discussed having the baby in the hospital, but then we decided it was best to have it in the guest room next to our room. She wanted it to be comfortable for her, so we prepared that room for when the time came. It's now the nursery too. She would have gone to the hospital first, and if it was time, she would be in the guest room. I run there, entering the castle doors. I pass everything and begin taking two steps at a time. I don't stop to speak to anyone. I see familiar faces, but all I do is run. I think someone even says the words "run Cal" when I pass. Sounded like Shade.

I hear the screaming as I get closer, Mare screaming… which is a good sign. It means it isn't over. I open the door, taking in everything. I'm breathing hard, not because I am tired, but because I am scared. Of missing out, of being a father. So many things I am scared of.

"Cal!" she yells. "Cal! Please I need you!" she is laying on the bed, with only her and a couple of midwives. The doctor is in the corner, waiting for when it is time to deliver. "He's here. Let me start pushing" the doctor moves towards Mare as I reach her too. I grab her hand, squeezing tight. I bend down, kissing her on the lips quickly.

"You should have started pushing a long time ago" the doctor says frustrated.

"I will do this with or without you" Mare says to the doctor between gritted teeth. He must have pissed her off, because she is staring him down like crazy.

"I am so sorry. I am so sorry" I apologise to her because I have failed her. I run my hand across her forehead, it is warm and laced with sweat. She shakes her head, tears already making their way down her face.

"You're here" she says. She screams out in pain. The sound scares me, because I can't do anything to help. All I can do is hold her hand and wait for it to be over. For our baby to be here with us.

…

 **Mare POV**

The pain is excruciating. I don't know how I am going to get through this, but I am feeling stronger now that Cal is here. I can't believe he made it. They said 2 hours, and I knew I just had to hold on. Wait for the father of my baby to be here with me. I couldn't do it alone.

Cal takes the wet towel from the midwife and uses it to cool me down. I am sweating like crazy, from the pain. He whispers encouraging words, but I don't hear them just yet. I just swear to myself and keep pushing.

"Ok after the count of three, a big push your majesty" I nod as the doctor counts to three. We do this so many times, and he always says just a little more. I do as he tells me and Cal is there, holding my hand.

I squeeze it harder than I think I ever have, I have this power come over me. His hand is red, but he doesn't complain, he takes it in stride, still holding my hand and still whispering words.

He tells me how much he loves me, how beautiful I am, how happy he is. He tells me that he is sorry he cant help me and that he wishes he could. I know he wishes he could take my pain, that is Cal. Heroic and good.

"Nearly there" the doctor says. The midwives begin preparing things behind us, for the baby. One of them comes near the bed with a towel, its stretched out waiting. I don't know how much longer I can take.

The doctor tells me to push again, and just when I think I can't do anymore, I hear the best sound in the world. A cry. My baby cry. The doctor tells me to push a little more and I do, because I want to see my baby and for my baby to be safe. I push as much as I can even though it hurts so much. Cal freezes, watching everything happen. He watches in awe.

My final push brings welcome relief. Our baby is out, their lungs taking their first breath of air and their cries echoing through our home. Cal and I are crying, tears staining our face. He kisses my forehead again and then my lips. "That's my girl. I'm so proud of you" he whispers against my lips. I smile, nodding.

"Congratulations…" the doctor interrupts. We both look at him in anticipation "the Kingdom of Norta has a new princess" we both look at each other, and we begin to laugh, so happy. I have a baby girl. I can't explain the feeling I have. The midwives take her away, after Cal cuts the cord. He looks so scared to hurt her, but after they take her away, I can already see his eyes want her back. He is already in dad mode. Protective.

The midwives bring our daughter after a few moments, and the feeling of placing my hands around her and having them place her close to my chest is unexplainable. I cry, ugly tears, but I don't care. Cal cries too, but I can tell he doesn't care. Who would have thought I would be here, a simple girl from the stilts now has a daughter.

"Hello baby girl" I whisper. "Hello my beautiful baby girl. Oh I love you" I say, touching her little hand. Cal watches, his hand looking massive next to our little baby. He touches her foot, and I have never seen Cal this way. His face is an expression I have never seen. I realise it is because he is something he has never been…content. After a little while, I ask him if he wants to hold her. He nods, wiping his tears and opening his arms. His face when he first holds her in his arms is in awe. He smiles down at her, and she looks so small and fragile in his arms. I want to laugh, cry and rejoice. Seeing my husband and my daughter meeting for the first time, makes me so happy. Its unexplainable.

"Hello Princess" he says, touching her little hand. "You already have my whole heart" he says smiling, and I melt.

"Do you have a name?" the midwife asks, and Cal and I both look at eachother. I smile and so does he, because I think we both know what her name will be. We have always known, if we had a girl what we would call her.

Our baby has blue eyes like his mother, and dark hair like Cal. Her skin is a slight olive colour, and I can tell she has that from me. Her little nose is the same shape as mine. Her ears as exactly like Cals. I can see she is a female version of Cal and there is only one name that suits her.

"Her name is Coriane" Cal says. "After my mother" I nod, smiling with him. We both wanted the same thing.

Today we welcomed the love of our life, the Princess of Norta, Irinia and Lakelands.

Princess Coriane Sara Calore.

…

…

 ***Hey Guys, sorry for the late update. I have been super busy.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As many of your guessed, I wanted their first child to be a girl, and named after Cal's mother. Coriane. Well done to those who guessed it.**

 **The middle name is Sara, because of the close relationship Sara and Coriane had. I believe Sara sacrificed so much for Coriane and as a result had her tongue cut out. When Cal and Mare talk to Coriane in the future, they can tell the story of how her name came to be.**

 **The next chapter is about them as new parents, and ofcourse, coming up is the reveal of if Princess Corianne has powers and whether she is red blooded or silver blooded. Exciting stuff.**

 **Cant wait to write about it. Ofcourse it will be when she is a little older because when she is a baby, her powers would be hard to show.**

 **Anyway, bear with me while I write the chapters. I don't want to rush them, but I want to get them out asap. I wont make any promises for the next one, but I will try work on it tomorrow.**

 **Leave your reviews on this chapter**

 **Tash xx**


	115. 115 - I'd give it up for them

The sound of crying wakes me up. I shake my head, trying to think straight for just a second. Where is this crying coming from? That's when it hits me like a ton of bricks. I jump up, throwing the blanket aside. I'm in my room, its dark.

"It's ok baby girl" Cal's voice is low, whispering. "Daddy's here". My eyes take a second to adjust to the silhouette near the balcony door. Cal is up, holding Coriane in his arms, rocking back and forth on his heels. She stops crying, the movements of his swaying and the sound of his voice, calm her enough for her to go back to sleep. Cal looks over to me smiling. "It's ok babe…you can go back to sleep" I shake my head, moving the rest of the covers aside. I get up, walking around my side of the bed to the right side, near Cal and Coriane.

I grab his arm, peering over his tall figure to see her better. The moonlight lights up her face, and I can't get enough of watching her. Cal and I can't stop doting over her. This is our second night as new parents. Last night was the first and we came straight back to our room and we didn't sleep at all. We were so worried about her sleeping. Every movement she made we were there, peering over. I didn't want to stay in the hospital long, in fact I stayed a couple hours after the birth and begged Cal to transfer me here. With the bassinet next to Cal's side of the bed, we have had our time to adjust here. It has been a strange 2 days.

"I still can't believe she has blue eyes…that's strange right?" he chuckles, looking over to me.

"Considering I'm a silver and you're a new blood, I figured something would surprise us" I nod, rolling my eyes. We still don't know if she has any abilities and its too early to check her blood type…whether it's silver or red. Either way, we are anxious to find out what's going on and more about her. For now, we are just happy she is healthy and a happy baby.

"You do know you don't have hold her the whole time" he looks back at her, nodding.

"I know…but I want to. I want to be close to her, protect her" He smiles down at her, and I smile at him. Watching him become a father is the most satisfying thing I have ever done. Something has changed in him, a tenderness. He is fiercely protective of her which has always been Cal, but he is also softer. Who would have thought having a little girl would turn him to mush. He is also supportive, which I never doubted, but it is still nice to see.

"Well in that case…I'm going to go back to sleep. Tomorrow is a big day…everyone gets to finally meet her" he nods, smiling.

"I'm surprised we kept them away this long. I thought they would have knocked the door down by now" I laugh, because I thought my family would too. But they gave us space. So far, Cal and I are the only ones who have been around her. I told Ryan to come and meet her after the birth because he did save me in the square, but he said he would meet her with everyone else. After he took me to the hospital room, I realised the mistake I made being angry at him. He is a loyal friend.

"Don't stay up too long. You have a big day tomorrow too" he nods as I run my hand across his cheek.

I get up onto my toes and kiss him on the lips. He leans in a little longer until I pull away, smiling. I then bend my head, kissing Coriane on her forehead. Just softly.

I walk back to my side of the bed and get under the covers, the sound of the floorboards creaking with Cal swaying putting me to sleep.

...

 **CAL POV**

I must be half an hour into holding Coriane and swaying with her. She is so small, so light. Compared to my hands, she is tiny and so fragile. It makes me even more protective of my little girl.

Mare is asleep, so I turn to look at her. She is lying on her back, her hair splayed all over the pillow in long waves. One arm is over her head and the other resting on her stomach, the covers just covering her hips. I watch as she sleeps so peacefully, not moving or making a sound. Mare has always been good at getting into a deep sleep, when she doesn't have nightmares anymore. Me on the other hand, I can never get to sleep. My mind won't stop.

I watch her breathing, analyse the curve of her lips, her singlet which has ridden up half way. Its a sight I can never get used to. How lucky I am to have her. Mare has gone through so much with this pregnancy, the birth...even with me. She held on for me to get there for the birth. Against the doctors orders, and against her better judgement. She didn't blame me for it, she hasn't even mentioned it. She was just happy I was by her side when I finally got there. She understands me like I never thought a woman could. I always thought I would marry for the good of the Kingdom, not for love, but here I am, married to an amazing woman and with a daughter. Finally, the King with no family, now has a family.

I look back down at Coriane, and I cant help but feel like I finally have it all figured out. The reason for everything, led me to this. All the loss, led me to this. The ultimate gain. My wife and daughter. I wouldn't trade it for the world, all the power cant compare to this.

And I know now I would give up my entire Kingdom for my two girls.

 ****Hey Guys,**

 **Thought I would give you this short sneak peak to the next chapter because there have been so many comments asking where I am and when am I updating.**

 **I am at work now, but will be posting the rest of this when I get home. Chapter 115 will be out tonight. The whole of it. Check back soon and thanks for your patience.**

 **Tash xx**


	116. 115B - Heir to our three kingdoms

**115B**

 **Mare POV**

When morning comes, my eyes immediately move to the window near the balcony. Cal is no longer standing there with Coriane, and I hear him breathing next to me. I turn my head, and see him splayed on his side of the bed, shirtless. He is lying on his stomach, one arm under his head and one arm under my pillow. The covers are just covering his backside and I cant help staring at the hard muscles on his back.

I pop my head up, looking over to where Coriane is sleeping. I am glad I have the baby everyone wants, the one who sleeps through the morning so we can sleep in. She is quiet and I am guessing from Cal's messy hair, he just went to bed a couple hours ago.

Suddenly Cal opens his eyes but doesn't move his face or body. I bend down, kissing him on the cheek. "Hey...go back to sleep...she's ok" he lifts his head up to look to the side. I roll my eyes. She is never going to get a boyfriend or date with Cal as her father.

"It's ok...I'm up" he says, moving to roll over onto his back. He moves his arm, grabbing me and pulling me into his shoulder. I rest my head against it, as he plays with my hair. "Let's make another one" he says, smiling. I smack him on the arm, mock offended.

"Easy there...you're not the one who has to pop them out" he nods still grinning.

"I know...I just want more" I laugh. I do too, surprisingly I want Coriane to have brothers and sisters, just like I do. And I know Cal wants a big family. Suddenly, Cal jumps up, hovering over me with one arm on either side of my head. He looks down at me, the fact he is shirtless is distracting me. I cant help it when I run my arms down his chest, his stomach. I stop myself before I go any further. Throwing my head back I sigh.

"6 weeks Cal" I say, nodding to myself. We can't do anything for 6-8 weeks, until I heal up. Luckily Coriane wasn't a big baby, but still...I am in pain. No one tells you of the aftermath of natural birth. He nods, bending down to kiss my neck. I feel all sorts of things for him but I have to just push it aside. When his lips are on my neck, its hard to.

"I know...but I can still kiss you" he says, bending down again to kiss my lips and neck. I put my hands on his chest, pushing him off.

"Yes...but that makes it even harder for me" I breathe. It's hard to be around Cal, especially because he drives me crazy. He is everything I want and more. He makes me feel things I never felt until I was with him. Knowing I cant show him how much I love him for so long makes me annoyed. Kissing me makes it harder to resist. He lifts his body up again, and watches me.

"I'm sorry...I know you're tired and hurting" I shake my head.

"Don't be sorry. Just don't hate me" I say biting my lip, worried that the lack of intimacy will ruin us. He looks taken aback.

"Why would I hate the woman who gave me her" he points to Coriane. "I couldn't hate you if you stabbed me in the heart Mare. I love you. You're my wife. Don't ever think that" I nod, understanding his point. I grab him by his hair and pull him back down to me. Just because we cant be intimate, doesn't mean I cant kiss my husband.

Our lips meet and a sudden surge of something makes it hard to breathe. Our kisses turn from soft to intense and desperate. Suddenly I have flipped Cal on his back while I am straddling him. His hands are on my waist, my hips, gently squeezing. I can tell its hard for him too, literally.

The only thing that stops me from showing him how much I love him is the sound of our daughter waking up and crying. I bend down kissing him once more. "Duty calls. Our little soldier is up" I say against his lips. He chuckles as I get off the bed and walk over to pick her up.

He watches me the whole time, as I get our daughter ready to meet the rest of her family.

...

 **CAL POV**

I only have a couple hours before I have to go to all day meetings. I wish i could check out and stay all day with Mare and Coriane, but I can't. At least the sooner I get to work, the sooner I can come home. Being a King on days like today is harder than anything.

First I dress myself because it takes me the least amount of time. Mare dresses herself next while I look after Coriane. She comes out when she is done wearing a dress that comes to her knees. It's bright yellow, and with her dark hair down her back, she looks breathtaking. She pairs it with white heels and of course her crown. Today we are also introducing Coriane to the Kingdom and our people. They want to see the Princess of Norta.

"Mmmm...again making this harder everyday" I say to her, because it is. I wish I could just touch her, make her mine. But I can't and I know why. Still hard to resist her. She smiles, winking at me. She walks over to the dresser, taking out Coriane's outfit. Its a white outfit, which is more practical and warm than stylish. She still looks like a little Princess. Mare puts on little white shoes too, and with her hands, smooths our Coriane's thin baby hairs. Coriane smiles. She is such a cute baby, also very advanced. She opened her eyes already, and looks around analysing her surroundings like she is not only 3 days old. I'm a proud father, I must admit. I still am curious about her blue eyes too and whether she wields fire like me. That would be a sight.

"Look at you, my little princess" Mare says, gushing over Cori. I smile, seeing this maternal side of her. I never would have known her to be so…motherly. But ever since Cori was born, Mare has been the greatest, patient and attentive. I try to help as much as I can, but even sometimes I don't know what to do, so Mare takes over. "You ready babe?" Mare says to me. I nod, getting up to get Cori while Mare gets her pram. We put her in and Mare starts pushing her out the door.

…

 **Gisa POV**

"They are coming…relax" Bree says to me, but I cant help it. I cannot wait to meet her. We don't even know her name, who she looks like. We don't know anything. The anticipation is killing me. Ryan grabs my hand, squeezing tight.

"You ok?" he asks. I look up at him, and nod. He still makes me feel so safe and warm, I can't get enough of him. Of this feeling. A sudden knock at the door, and Ryan straightening up tells me Cal and Mare are here, with the baby. The soldiers announce them, and they walk in shortly after.

Mare looks beautiful, and Cal looks handsome. What catches all of our attention and shuts us up, is the fact that Cal is holding a baby girl…with bright blue eyes, dark hair and a little nose. Her eyes are open, taking in the sights. I squeal, actually squeal in delight. Mare smiles wide at me, as we all rush to get a closer look at their baby.

"So the post man kept you warm while Cal was away" Tramy jokes. Mum and Dad throw him a look, but Cal just laughs.

"The eyes right…don't ask…we don't even know" he says smiling. Everyone is in absolute awe.

My mom is crying, touching her little hand. Dad pats Cal on the back, kisses Mare and kisses the baby on the cheek. Bree and Tramy play with her little shoes and tell her all about the adventures they will take her on. Ryan congratulates Cal, and hugs Mare. They share a few words, and I know it's because they argued before the birth. Kilorn and Maria stare. Actually stare. I think Kilorn is shocked that Mare actually has a baby. After our family say their bits, Kilorn walks towards Mare, grabbing her hand and walking with her away. They talk, for what feels like forever, and after everything they hug, long and hard. I can see Mare shed a tear, and Kilorn too. Their friendship has been through so much, so to get to this place, I know it's a big deal. Mare is a woman now, and Kilorn is a man. They are not teenagers anymore, playing games and stealing to get by. Wow, so much has changed.

Cameron is not here, and I don't know when she will be back. All I know is she said she will be here when the time is right. Whatever that means. Julien and Sara join us shortly after. Julien hugs Cal tight, patting him on the back and telling him he is so proud. Mare hugs Julien and Sara both, and it feels like a massive family reunion. I feel a massive amount of love. This baby has been brought into a world full of nothing but love.

Shade and Farley come in a couple minutes after everyone sits around the coffee table. Everyone finds a seat, Mare sits on the floor at Cal's feet while Cal sits on the sofa chair with the baby. Shade is emotional when he sees the baby and when he introduces Samuel to Cal. I can tell he never thought he would have this, a family. Be alive. He was dead once, lost to us. I am so happy we have our family whole.

"Hang on…you haven't told us the name yet" Farley says, holding Clara's hand as she sits her on her lap.

"Yeah, what gives? What is it?" Bree says. Cal and Mare look at each other smiling.

"Well now that you are all here" Mare starts. "I just wanted you to all know, the name we chose is for a very important person". She looks at Cal, and places her hand on his leg. She nods to him, telling him to go ahead.

"Her name is Coriane…Cori for short" he smiles when he says it, and we hear an intake of breath. We turn to look at Julien, who has his hand on his stomach. He looks happy but pained. Suddenly, he gets up, a tear already running down his cheek.

"Coriane…as in…" Julien's voice is lost on him. I can tell it's because he is in shock, and the emotions have taken over. I hope I am right when I assume the name is for the previous Queen. Cal's mother. Cal nods.

"I hope that is ok" Mare says to Julien. Julien walks over towards them, and when he reaches Cal he puts an arm on his shoulder. Then he bends down, running his finger down Coriane's cheek. "Cori" he says, smiling, the tears still going. "Your grandmother would have loved to meet you" he says, and that takes everyone over the edge. The whole room is emotional, from the whole reveal. Cal is a good man, and he has lost too much. The fact that he named his daughter after his mother, who died when he was a baby, makes this too much. Everyone has tears in their eyes, and it makes this day all the more special.

"Here…hold her" Cal says, getting up and placing Cori in Julien's arms. Julien looks so awkward, with a baby and not a book. But he holds her, more worried than anything. He smiles when he finally gets the hang of it. Everyone after takes turns, holding Cori, talking to Cal and Mare. We then eat, everyone together, finally content.

This is what life is about…this is family.

…

 **Mare POV**

After breakfast and family time, it's time for us to go and introduce Cori to the Kingdom. The family decide to come, be a part of the whole thing. It makes me smile. This morning couldn't have gone any better.

"So what happens if we have a boy…does he take the throne?" I ask Cal, genuinely curious. He smiles. We are outside the massive balcony doors, the balcony from the great hall that overlooks the castle entrance. There are apparently thousands of people here. Tens of thousands. Some can't make it in to the castle, so they wait outside, near the forest. We wait for the time we have to go outside onto the balcony.

"Technically yes…but I think Coriane would be a great Queen in her own right. So, I have decided to keep the line of succession by first born. No matter what gender" he says it proudly, holding Coriane in his arms.

"That's why I love you" I say, without even a seconds doubt. He smiles, kissing Cori on the top of the head.

"Have to keep my wife happy…you know that saying" he winks. Suddenly the time comes for the doors to open. We have to come out, wave at the people. They all try to get the best look at the future Princess or Prince. They don't even know yet.

When the doors open, Cal takes my hand, walking with me onto the balcony. The crowd goes crazy, cheering, yelling, singing. I see people dancing, waving flags and signs. They rejoice. It's a big celebration, the birth of the heir to our three kingdoms.

Cal and I wave, smiling down at everyone. I genuinely am happy, I don't even have to pretend. Who knew I would take being a Queen so well. I never would have expected it, but here I am. Happy to be a Queen, with my King by my side and my princess. My family.

Cal turns to me, handing me Cori. I rock her in my arms, shielding her face from the sunlight. He puts his hand up, silencing the thousands below. They listen, and all quiet down to hear him speak.

"My loyal subjects" he starts, his voice echoing. "It is a great time to be a Nortan...We are thriving in many ways…but most of all we are thriving in power. We have wealth, land, 2 more kingdoms that are ours. We have more food and supplies than ever before. We have the power to be content and happy…no matter what" he smiles down at his people, and I see the awe in their eyes. They love Cal, and all that he has done for them. "3 days ago, my Queen and I received the greatest gift we could have ever hoped for. A beautiful baby daughter" the crowd goes wild, cheering. "I am happy to introduce to you, your future Queen, the Princess Coriane Calore" The crowd erupts in cheers I didn't think could get louder. I smile so wide, happy that they are happy for us. Happy that Cori will be accepted into her father's kingdom by his people.

Cal walks over to me, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my cheek. "I love you" he whispers, and I whisper it back. He turns back to the crowd.

"Join us tomorrow, for a feast. There will be food, drinks, music, games, in the square and throughout the castle. Everything will be organised and available to anyone who wishes to attend. Please, bring your families and friends, and enjoy. It is my gift to you all! In celebration of the Princess' birth day" he says down to the crowd. He nods to them, and grabs my hand, walking Cori and I back inside. I can't wipe the smile off my face nor can I get the sound of cheering out of my mind. I hear them chanting 'long live Princess Coriane' the whole time. It sends chills down my spine.

"That went well" I say, smiling. He nods, running his hand down my face.

"Yes, it did…this is the beginning of everything I ever hoped for" he genuinely looks happy, and I am glad to be the reason for it. Cori was the best thing that has happened to us, and I cant imagine being any happier than I am now.

"So tomorrow we are having a party?" I ask, because it is news to me. He nods, holding my hand as we walk up the stairs back to our room.

"Just a couple thousand people. No biggie" he says, laughing. When he sees my worried expression he adds something. "Don't worry. We will have our own little party, close family and friends…the rest of the kingdom can use the square…the outside of the castle. I have it all organised. I want people to see that we are different rulers…we just want peace" he says, nodding to himself. I agree with him completely. We don't care about power, we just want safety and happiness. Peace between our people and our enemies. I know this is what he is working on.

"Ok then. I can't wait" I say, winking at him. "Especially because I don't have to do anything"


	117. 116 - Celebrations

**Chapter 116**

"You have to relax Mare…quit being so uptight…she's fine" Bree tries to be the voice of reason, but at the moment, when all I can do is watch Tramy so close to the balcony railing, I can't relax. He is holding Coriane, talking to her like she can understand. Swaying her back and forth. I hear something about 'red', 'conscripted' and 'hate'. Then the words 'he's ok now'. I can only guess Tramy is giving Coriane a run down of his thoughts on silver kingdoms and Kings. I chuckle, because against my judgement right now, I know that Tramy is careful. Coriane is safe. All I know is this feeling since becoming a mother is hard. Will I ever be carefree…probably not. I don't know how my parents let me go into the war we fought no so long ago. I could never let Coriane go.

"I know…but when you become a parent, trust me you will understand this feeling" he laughs.

"That's a long way away for me" he sounds sad, as if he would like that to happen. I never took Bree for a romantic or a family man. I mean, he loves us, but never seen him settle on one woman enough to make me think he wanted a family.

"Never say never Bree. Trust me on that" thinking back to the way I was 2 years ago, and where I am now. So much has happened. I've loved, lost, fought wars, started wars. So much has changed and I never would have expected or guessed it. That's the way life goes I guess.

"Sweetheart…oh you have to come with us into the square…let someone take care of Coriane" my mother is wearing a t-shirt with my name on it. She just came back from the square with dad where apparently people set up stalls with games, things to buy. One of the stalls is dedicated to me with cups, t-shirts etc and my face on them. I shiver, the thought of me with my face on anything is frightening. Dad wears a hat with 'Red Queen' on it. I roll my eyes. What is happening to the world.

"I'll take care of her…I'm done for the day love" my dad says to mum. She looks sad, but nods understanding he can't move like her. He may be healed, but not so healed as to be able to walk long periods of time.

"I don't think that is a good idea…" I say, but someone cuts me off, walking into the room. Cal.

"I think it is a great idea" he walks towards us, and I have to watch him. He is wearing a simple white t-shirt, military pants in a deep shade of green and combat boots. Training his soldiers doesn't stop because we are celebrating. He has even more to protect now. His muscles are outlined by the shirt, and I remember the feeling of running my hands down them last night. We didn't do anything, but it was enough just to touch him, knowing he is mine. He smiles, walking up to me and kissing my cheek. I lean in, unable to stop the slight blush that I feel rising up my cheeks. "Let your father take care of Coriane…I want to see how the celebrations are going…and meet our people" he nods, and smiles when he watches Tramy and Coriane looking at the lights below from the balcony. He leaves us to go and kiss his little girl.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" I say to dad. He nods. "Ok…well I left a bottle. Have Sofia grab it if Coriane is unsettled" dad shakes his head.

"No love. Sofia should go with you. Let her enjoy this celebration" I almost want to punch myself. How could I be so selfish as to think she would want to hang out with my dad. Of course she would want to be outside, enjoying the King's party. I nod. I try to think of how to make this work but dad walks towards me, grabbing my hand. My mom watches on.

"You have to relax" he says and I immediately look at Bree. He laughs, sitting heavily on the couch.

"That's what I said" he lifts his head up laughing. I roll my eyes, focusing back on dad.

"Mare…I know you don't see things the same way we do, because you have been through more than we have" I frown thinking how my brothers and father were in war too. We are in the same boat. But he continues. "But…you need to remember who you really are. And not to lose yourself to worrying" I nod, understanding completely how I have been doing that. "You are still young and you have the support of your whole family. You may be a Queen…but deep down I still see the young girl who used to jump out the window at night and pick-pocket for her family" I frown but he laughs. "Have fun with your husband…and your friends" I smile, thinking how the simple word 'husband' and 'friends' can put into perspective how far I have come. I have a life now, and I cant be afraid to live it.

"You ready Mare?" Cal says, popping his head from the balcony. I nod.

"Let me just say bye to Coriane" I head outside, needing to give my little girl one last kiss before I leave her to 'have my fun'. Mom guilt. She is still with Tramy, but she is asleep. The sound of the crowds and music got to her. I kiss her face, her hand and walk back inside to go and try have a day where I relax

…

"You need to loosen up Mare" Cal says, shaking my hand. He grabbed it the minute we walked out of the castle. He is still wearing the same outfit and I am wearing cargo pants and a t-shirt. Cal and I look like soliders not royalty. But it feels nice to be so informal. Normal…which is nice. I roll my neck around, trying to take his advice.

"Sorry…I'll try" I say. He chuckles, knowing well that will take a while. My mother went to get Gisa and Ryan so they can join us in the square. Bree and Tramy are with dad and will join us for dinner tonight. My brothers said that they will maybe come later this afternoon, but they wanted to rest a little.

As we walk down the path from the castle to the square, Cal and I watch as people turn and recognise us. They run towards us, but stop a safe distance. Cal insisted on no guards or soldiers, saying that he doesn't want us to feel trapped tonight. There is enough security and checks as people make their way into the castle gates…hopefully nothing goes wrong and no one wishes us ill will. I agree, and besides…we can take care of ourselves.

There is music, dancing, singing and games. There are strange rides, that move up and down. They are set up on the vast grass that we have in front of the castle. There are stalls with games. There are many, and I wish I could stop at them all to play the games, help the vendor's make a living. That is what Cal wanted and allowed. We enter the square, and find a little stall with glass bottles. There is a ball which you have to throw at the glass bottles and to knock down the 6 that are set up. Cal pays for 5 games each. The prizes are stuffed animals and toys bigger than Coriane. Cal smiles, handing me the 5 balls that we each get. He stands back, watching me. I aim as best as I can, and although the balls hit the glass, they don't topple over. I feel anger because I am losing but I keep it in. Not everyone is meant to win.

Cal goes next and I stand behind, watching. Cal is tall with broad shoulders. He has strength, and even the game attendant knows. "Good luck your majesty" I hear people yell in support, and I realise that there is a massive crowd, gathered to watch us be…normal. People are eating and drinking as they watch us. They love this. Cal stands feet apart, and with one quick motion aims the ball at the glass. It hits the middle, and all the glass bottles topple over the minute he hits it. I roll my eyes, because its his first go and he already won. "Your majesty will send me out of business". Cal laughs, and turns towards me. He walks near me, getting down on one knee. He hands the rest of the balls to the small boy who is standing next to me. I didn't even notice him. The boy smiles, a cheeky smile. He is so happy and his mother is too. She beams at Cal and his gesture. The attendant hands Cal a large stuffed animal, a massive bird. He gives it to me, and I smile.

"I'll give it to Coriane" I say. Cal messes the little boys hair as he dashes past us to go and aim at the glasses. People follow as we move onto the next stall. There are pendants, necklaces, bracelets. Cal buys me a few, and I put them on straight away. He buys more for my mom, Gisa, Sofia, Cameron and Maria. He hands them to the soldier nearby, waiving him over, along with the stuffed animal and tells him to take it to the castle. He then grabs my hand as we walk to the next stall.

"Hmm…guns. I like my odds better in this" I say, smirking. He grins.

"I like my odds also" I have to roll my eyes at that. Of course he will win this too, but at least I get a chance in this. We play, and we both win. I cant help but feel competitive. Not only because I naturally am, but because everyone in the Kingdom is watching, yelling out support for us both. Some are team Cal, some are team Mare. It makes us smile and it makes us feel supported. I am glad I came out today.

"What do you want to do next?" Cal asks, grabbing my hand and hugging me close to his body. He wraps his arm around my shoulder, while I wrap mine around his waist.

He then gives our prizes to little kids next to us, smiling at them as we pass.

…

 **Cal POV**

"Hmm" she says contemplating my question. Her eyes are wide, excited when she finally lands on something. I follow her gaze, seeing her eyes land on a bar.

"Oh this is going to be trouble" I say, but I cant help my grin. She pulls out of my hug, grabbing my hand and pulling me along with her.

"Keep it to a minimum" Mare says to the soldier we meet on our way.

"Yes your majesty" he says, bowing low. "Make some space please…there is plenty to enjoy!" the soldier yells towards the crowd, moving his hands in a gesture to pull them along. Mare all but drags me into the bar, pushing the door open as if she lives there. The smile on her face is wide.

The bar is full of men, young and old. It smells like a bar. Its no place for a Queen…or Mare. But she doesn't care. She grabs my hand, moving me to the barkeep. His eyes go wide as he bows and the whole bar does the same. They are drunk, so it is quite funny watching them stumble down into a bow. I raise my hand, telling them its fine to get up. We don't want any special treatment. Mare bends over the bar, putting 2 fingers up.

"2 of your most popular" she says. I take a whole crown and place it on the bar. The barkeep's eyes go wide as he thanks us. She waves him off, smiling and taking her drink. She turns to me fully with her hand on her drink and in that moment I see exactly why I fell for this girl…or should I say woman. She is bold, bright. She is dark and light at the same time, making me question everything I know. She is wearing just a t-shirt, but she is the most beautiful girl I have seen. Mare…is everything a man could want…because she is so free. "Here is to…us…just having a day to be free" I smirk.

"Careful…I don't want to have to carry you back to the castle" she grins wide.

"Oh but I do…" she pushes her glass into mine, and skulls her whole drink. She turns to the barkeep, putting two fingers up again.

…

"Cheers!" Mare yells, holding one hand on her cup and one hand on my shoulder. Im sitting on a bar stool, already feeling the effects of the one too many drinks we have had. She is not toasting me, as the whole bar yells back.

"Long live the Queen!" the whole bar is full, as they yell to their Queen. Their very drunk Queen. Mare has been buying the whole bar drinks the last hour. She smiles, taking another long sip. I don't stop her, because this is the first time in a long time I have seen her let go…carefree. No harm will come to her when I am here, by her side. She grabs my shoulder, pushing me back a little. She then grabs the other shoulder as she climbs onto me, both her feet hanging on one side while she side faces me. I laugh.

"Having fun?" I ask, grinning wide. Her eyes watch me, analysing my face. She pushes my hair aside, and leaves her hands on my cheeks.

"Yes…but I can think of other things we can do to have fun" she moves her hands down, onto my chest. She moves close to me, moving her face to my neck. She kisses it softly, breathing me in. Her lips then move to my ear as she whispers. "I want you so bad…" I feel the effect of her words, and I want her too. She knows that. I groan, annoyed that I cannot have her yet. She still enjoys toying with me. I put my hand on her lower back while the other rests on her thigh. I move my lips to her ear, my voice deep.

"Not as much as I want you…to rip your clothes off right now" she breathes deep, feeling the full effect of my words. I don't expect her to do what she does next. Not with so many people around. She grabs my face, bringing her lips onto mine. Her kiss is desperate, needy. She pushes up against me with the side of her body, as she can only angle herself so far. I groan, my hands desperately clinging to any part of her body I can touch in public.

"Take me home" she says, breathing the words against my mouth. She runs her tongue on my lips, biting my lip before she pulls back.

"Gladly" I say, thinking of all the things I can and will do to her…while we wait 6 weeks to be able to make more children.

 ***PART 2 CONTINUED TOMORROW***


	118. 116B - Guess who is back

***Continued in Cal POV***

I grab her hand, basically dragging her out of the bar. She giggles, actually giggles from the excitement of being too drunk and being so reckless. I know her well. I pull her infront of me, my hand on her hips as I push our way out of the crowded square. She waves at people, grabbing their hands, smiling wide. I keep a firm grip on her waist, not allowing her to stray far from me.

"Your majesty..." voices echo. "I love you..." more shouts. "You are so beautiful" I agree with that. She is. "I knew there would be a Red Queen someday" I smile at that. Me too. "Your majesty...you are so sexy and handsome" I try to turn to where that voice is coming from. A dark haired girl with an low cut dress eyes me. I grin, pushing Mare past. She hears that...her head whipping back and forth trying to find who said that to me.

"Don't be jealous Mare" I lean and whisper in her ear. She frowns as she keeps looking back to the girl in the dress.

"She's bold" Mare says, eyeing her. I laugh. She is only bold because there are so many people around and because she thinks we won't react. I would never do anything like that to Mare and she knows that. No matter what temptations come with being a King, I would never touch another woman who isn't my wife. I have been a Prince, with women surrounding me. It never made me feel anything other than awkward. I could never be with a woman for physical reasons. If I was frustrated, I trained until I couldn't move the next day. Until I met Mare, then I had an outlet for my frustrations.

When we get a safe distance from the crowd, I pull her next to me...grabbing her hand in a firm grip. "You're so drunk" I say to her and she laughs. She nods, still looking back to see if the girl is following me.

"Would you want to be with other women? Like take a mistress or whatever they call it. Do you want someone else?" she rambles. I take my hand, placing it over her mouth. She pushes it away, her eyes rolling. "I'm serious Cal. She was pretty and...available" I think back to the way she leaned into me when she complemented me. I shake my head and what women think men want. I only go crazy for one woman's body...Mare. I jog in front of her, walking backwards as I talk. She keeps walking, pushing me along.

"What I want is 6 weeks to pass...so I can prove to you just how much I want you and no one else" she bites her lip. "And no...that won't change. No other woman drives me crazy like you. No other woman makes me want to burn my skin off when she touches me. Even watching you right now in that t-shirt with your hair down makes me want to pull it off...and pull your hair" she smiles, dropping her head. I have to stop the image in my mind of what I just described, because I don't think I want to get excited when I cant do anything about it.

"As long as that is how you feel in 10 years, that's all I need" she smiles, pulling me towards her. We kiss for only a second, before I turn around and walk back to the castle with her.

"You guys seriously need to get a room" a familiar voice taunts us...and I realise... it's Cameron. And the Prince of Irinia. Former Prince that is.

My face starts to go hot, my body instantly in fight mode. Mare has the same idea, as she stops, squaring her shoulders ready for whatever the Prince tries. "What the hell is he doing here?" Mare asks. Her arms start to light up, travelling up her body. I don't dare touch her. Cameron sees the look on our faces, because she stands in front of him, her arms protectively shielding him.

"I can explain" she says, biting her lip. The Prince moves forward, putting his hand on her arm, as if to say its ok. It is anything but ok. "Please don't. Not until i try and make them see reason" she whispers to him. Mare and I have to exchange looks, not quite understanding what she is saying.

I nod once, telling her to speak. Mare's lightning dies down, so i place a hand on her arm. Shielding her from him. He looks sheepish, but i know better than to trust an Irinian.

"Fine...you have 5 minutes" i say through gritted teeth, moving aside with Mare on my arm for them both to walk towards private quarters in the castle.

I dont miss the Prince and Cameron grabbing eachothers hands as they walk in front of us.

**sorry for late upload. I was on a date haha

ill be writing more tomorrow because its the weekend and ill have time xx


	119. Sneak Peak 5 years Later

**Hey Guys,**

 **So since you have all been here with me, patiently waiting and supporting my work, I thought I would post a sneak peak of the time jump for Cal and Mare. Remember this is not the whole chapter, just a taste of what is to come. This is because you have all held on while I navigate the ups and downs of writing and technology.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Can't wait to hear your thoughts...**

 **P.S Chapter 117 will be posted tonight. Sorry for the delay. Computer crashed. I explained in a previous chapter but I thought I would give you guys this chapter that I have been saving in my drafts on the fFnfiction site as a thank you and sorry.**

 **Tash xx**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Mare POV - 5 Years Later**

I keep my eyes closed, wrapped in my comfortable blankets, trying not to smile or move. I can already tell I have eyes on me, and little hands resting on the blankets. I hear giggles, and a 'shh'. After a little while of hearing the giggles, I decide its time to finally 'wake up'. I start by moving my face around, as if I am coming out of a deep sleep. I hear more giggles and another 'shh'. I think I hear a little fist punching a little arm. I turn around, moving the blankets with me. I stretch my arms slowly over my head, and then I open my eyes.

First I see blue eyes, and full little lips. Dark hair frames the face, as Coriane smiles at me. I smile back, knowing she is in charge of this whole thing. My little bossy boots.

The next set of eyes are bronzed brown. A scratch above the eye takes my attention, and his dark hair glistens. I smile at him too, as he watches with a cheeky grin. Maxton.

The next two are barely keeping it together, their hands over their mouths, because they are too young to know better. Their dark brown hair is perfectly styled, not a mark on them. Their honey coloured eyes wide with excitement and anticipation. Aria and Axel. My twins. No doubt stuck on Sofia's hip this morning as she got them ready for the day.

The last set of eyes are eyes I know well. Cal's. He stands tall, towering over the kids in his simplest 'King' clothes. He winks at me, grinning while the kids surround the bed.

"Happy Birthday Mummy!" they yell, not in unison. Coriane frowns because they get it wrong and I laugh, pushing the blankets and getting in a sitting position. I open my arms wide, and they take the hint all of them climbing on the bed and pushing to get closest to me. Maxton punches Axel, and Aria punches Maxton for hurting her brother. Cal shakes his head, warning them to settle down. I give him a look as if to say Maxton is a spitting image of him. Rough around the edges. He shakes his head still grinning at what he made.

"Ok enough" Cal finally says. "My turn" he jumps on the bed, basically squashing us all. I push his arm, but I cant stop the laughing and intense joy I feel in this moment. The kids are crying from laughter, a couple of 'dad' and 'ouch'.

Maxton jumps on Cal's back, putting him in a choke hold. They are literally two peas in a pod, always wrestling or taunting eachother. One day Maxton will be as big as Cal and then I will see how well Cal can handle himself.

I catch a glimpse of the flowers all over the room, the presents on my bedside. Every year Cal buys me flowers representing my age. Lets just say, over 26 bunches fills a room.

...

 **More to come...in time.**


	120. 117 - Burn it to the ground

**Chapter 117**

 **CAL POV**

"If this is some sort of trick…" Mare says, turning towards Cameron and the Prince. I decided it be best to have us speak in the waiting room, just by the castle doors. I don't want him anywhere near our daughter. I make sure there are soldiers outside…just in case. I trust Cameron, but the Prince…not a chance in hell.

"It's not a trick Mare…please just let me explain" she stands in front of the Prince, but he grabs her waist, moving her aside. He eyes her carefully and something else I can't quite put my finger on. Something soft in his expression.

"It's ok Cameron…" he says, eyeing Mare with the same sheepish look. "I have to be the one to explain…and apologise" He steps in front of her, standing tall.

Mare answers immediately, hand on her hips. I know she has had abit to drink, but she is so alert in this moment, it's frightening. "Apologise? For what? Ruining my coronation day…kidnapping me…killing a Nortan" she steps forward again, so I step forward, my hand on her arm. "I should have your head" she says, leaning forward. She narrows her eyes, genuinely angry.

I decide to step in, so I angle myself in front of Mare, the same way the Prince has done with Cameron. "You are on thin ice in case you didn't notice…why should we trust a word you say" It's a simple question.

"Because it wasn't him!" Cameron barks up, moving fast to get in my face. I don't move, angling my shoulders in a way to tell her not to arc up to me. I am her King after all.

"Right…I must have made it all up" Mare says, rolling her eyes at Cameron.

"No…not that way. He wasn't him. He was mind controlled" Cameron says quickly. Its like she is not herself. Trying to defend him in an almost desperate way. I see something in her too, something softer than before. I think I know what it is, but I fear if it is. It would not be good for either of them. They are too different.

I speak up, again squaring my shoulders. Final for them both. "We know that Cameron. But excuse us for not believing that is a trick too" I say. The Prince nods, thinking to himself before he answers. He genuinely looks sorry, which makes me wonder…about Maven and being controlled.

"I don't expect you to believe me. I wouldn't. But she is right. And I am sorry…for everything. I realise now, that the compulsion has left…I was wrong" he looks down again, embarrassed. "I am sorry and I will do whatever it is you want me to do to make it up to you both…to your people" I roll my eyes. My people will not forgive him for what he did that day. Neither will I nor Mare. It will take a miracle. "Even if that is with my death" That surprises me and I am sure it shows on my expression.

"What! No!" Cameron yells, surprised by his words too. She turns him around, grabbing his hand.

"Please…just let me make peace" he says to her and I feel like Mare and I are intruding on something. We both look at each other, Mare biting her lip in confusion.

"It wasn't you" she says to him again. I have a feeling she has been repeating the words to him often "It wasn't him" she says to us now.

"You are asking for a lot" Mare is hard to get through too, so I don't expect her to open her arms up to this man.

"I know…which is why I only ask once" the Prince replies, nodding as if he knows the answer.

I give them an answer I think they will be ok with. And an answer that gives Mare and I to think it over. Discuss what we think we should do. Cameron is obviously invested in him for some reason, and I don't want to hurt her. "We need time to think about it" I say, eyeing Mare to see if she is ok with it too. She answers immediately.

"And you need to leave Norta. I don't want you anywhere near my family" her fingers point at him and I want to laugh at how much older Mare looks and sounds. She is really taking this Queen, wife and mother role seriously.

"I know. I completely understand and agree" the Prince says, bowing low.

"I'm coming with you" Cameron adds and I don't miss Mare turning to me to roll her eyes. I shake my head once, to tell her that I understand but we should not talk about this now. Before anyone can say anything, a knock on the door takes our attention. General Marcus comes in, bowing for us before speaking. I know it is important if a General interrupts a meeting.

"Your majesty…" he says, eying Cameron and the Prince. He frowns but I nod, telling him to go on. "I am sorry to interrupt but we have received news of a small army on the border. They have entered into our territory and from what we can see…its bandits. Headed for the castle" My heart drops, especially when I think of all the people here, supposed to be celebrating.

"How many?" I ask, needing to know numbers. I don't want to think of casualties.

"We suspect 300 and counting" I take a deep breath, collecting my thoughts. All I need to do is protect my daughter, my wife. My family.

"How do you know it is bandits?" That sounds like a large number for bandits. They usually travel in smaller parties, stealing and killing when they need to. This sounds more like an army.

"They have a black and grey flag your majesty…not like any kingdom we know of" My heart drops for real this time. Partly because of worry and partly because I know exactly who and what is coming for us.

"Shit…" I mutter, trying to collect myself.

"What is it Cal?" Mare says, walking towards me. She grabs my hands, pulling me to look at her. When I meet her eyes, I see them wide with worry. I have to tell her. Because she needs to know who is coming. Maybe even for her.

"Caleb. Its Caleb" I say.

I don't miss the lightning that travels up her arm as I pull my hands back and begin to flame up myself.

…

 **Mare POV**

I will kill him myself. For coming to my kingdom, on a day in honour of my daughter. I will kill him myself for putting my family, my people in danger. Cal knows what I am thinking because he says my name a few times before grabbing me. My hands are lighting up, and I don't miss the look on Cameron and the Prince's faces when they see me starting to lose control.

"Calm down" Cal whispers to me. But I am anything but calm. This has to end. I don't want any more death, war. I'm done with loss. I move out of Cal's grip, moving towards the Prince quickly. Cameron tries to get in front of him, but I push her aside, sending a small jolt of lightening through her. The Prince moves Cameron aside, protecting her.

"What the hell Mare" Cameron says, squaring her shoulders. I ignore her, coming toe to toe with the Prince.

"You want to prove that you are sorry. That you are part of our agenda now" The Prince nods once, and I can see he is telling the truth. Through gritted teeth, I speak. "Then come with us, and help us kill this bastard who insists on doing what you did not long ago. Attacking us. Prove that you are with us and you will be pardoned" He nods again, answering too fast.

"Of course. Anything" he says. Cameron smirks, happy with what I am offering.

"If you are lying, or if you do anything to hurt my family…I will kill you and I won't hesitate to turn you into ash" he nods again, and I believe him. I don't know why. I shouldn't against my better judgement, but I do. Cal grabs the back of my arm, pulling me out the door.

"Get them ready" Cal says to the General, gesturing to Cameron and the Prince. I see them hug, happy, just before Cal pulls me out of the room.

"You are not coming with me" he says, pushing me towards the corner of the corridor.

"Like hell I'm not" I reply immediately. "He is doing this because of me, and I wont stand aside" Cal shakes his head, sighing.

"Mare…you just gave birth…you can't be out, fighting. I won't allow it. Even if I have to lock you in a room, you are not leaving this castle" The hell I am not. I push him aside, moving towards the stairs. I need to get up into my room, get my gear on and fight. Cal grabs me again.

"Let me go" I say, trying to get out of his grip. But he holds on, his hands getting warmer by the minute.

"You are not going. Because I said so. I am your husband and your King, and I said _no_ " his voice is lower than I ever heard. He is pissed at me, and I have never heard him speak this way to me, but I still can't beat the urge to push him away. Caleb has done enough. He holds on tight. "You would leave Coriane here alone" he says…and that does it. I freeze, my mind going completely blank. Coriane. Oh no.

In all the time I was thinking about how much I want Caleb dead, I just realised the most important thing I forgot. My daughter. I can't be reckless with my life anymore, I can't just get dressed and go fight wars. Cal is right. I am a Queen, a mother…I have to make sure my daughter is safe and that I am safe…because she needs her mother. I feel a sudden rush of guilt, and I blame it on the alcohol, but it is still there.

What sort of mother am I. All I wanted was blood and revenge. Cal knows exactly what I am thinking because he grabs my face in his hands, bringing his lips down onto mine. I close my eyes, letting his lips be my calming factor. When he pulls back, he doesn't let go of my face.

"Can I trust you to stay here…please take care of our baby girl?" I nod immediately, shaking my head after.

"I'm sorry" I say…because I was stupid, and I don't think like I should. He shakes his head.

"I love you for wanting to fight with me…but it's my job to protect you" I close my eyes, nodding again.

Cal lets go of my face, kissing me once more on the cheek before he runs off with his soldiers and General. He will get his gear on in the barracks, getting his soldiers together to meet Caleb and his army. I go upstairs, to tell my family, or whoever is upstairs what is going on. I need my daughter. And I need this to be over.

I hope when Cal comes back…Caleb is dead.

And I never have to hear his name again.

 **Prince POV**

I manage to get Cameron to stay behind, but it is not without a fight. I tell her the truth. If I want to prove myself to Cal and Mare, prove that I am sorry…and I am…I have to do this alone. I have to protect him and fight for him, even if he is the man who took my Kingdom from me.

Getting my humanity back, after losing it to my father… has been the most terrifying and satisfying thing I have ever done. And I won't stop now. I will do it for _her_ , and I won't give up. Because she didn't give up on me.

"You ready?" Cal says as he straps a gun to his holster. For a King, Cal certainly does look the part of a soldier right now. And I guess that is what he is. That is what his father raised him to be. When I was the Prince of Irinia, I heard stories about the Nortan Prince. He was strong and tall. The stories were always about how his father doted on him, was proud of the man he was and would become. He was a General from a young age, on the front line of the Lakelander and Nortan war. He was a hero. To my father I was a disappointment, but to Cal's father, he was everything he could want. No wonder his brother turned against him. That and the whisper he also had changing his whole mind. I wonder how much longer my father needed to whisper to me, for me to become the monster Maven was. I guess I was a monster too, but if I really was so bad…Cameron wouldn't have been able to get me back. Make me want to feel. Now I feel everything…and on some days I feel nothing.

"Yes. I'm ready" I say. Fighting on the front line is not something I am afraid of. Like Cal, I have been in plenty of wars. But never against or with a Nortan. Not until the day I attacked his home. I still remember when my father ordered me to do that. I remember telling him that surely on his wife's coronation day, that was unreasonable. But he told me to make it a spectacle. He told me to do it anyway, and I did.

"Don't give me a reason to kill you too" Cal says, nodding once before heading to the first vehicle. A massive black vehicle with wheels the size of half of me. He slides in, as more of his men follow. They pack themselves in, before the first vehicle leaves. I get in the next, ready to fight for Cameron. For her family and friends. I want to prove that I can be the guy she thinks I am.

And I want to save my soul.

 **Cal POV**

We get to a large field separating the end of my castle land with my village land. It is still Nortan, so the fact he has set foot on my soil is an act of war. A reason to kill him. That and the fact he said he would gladly raise my daughter if I died. I will enjoy killing him for thinking those thoughts and saying those words.

I see them in the distance, their black and grey flag raised, as my General noted. We ride close enough to be able to make out who is on their front line. I see Caleb. I have the vehicles stop far enough to serve as protection, but close enough to be able to have words with Caleb. I want this to be over, so I can go home to my wife and child.

As I get out, we make eye contact, and the air immediately changes. He smirks, shaking his head. "Welcome to your death Cal!" he yells from across the field. Arrogant prick. I smirk back, not letting him get to me. He thinks he is invincible behind his men.

"You care to say that to my face" I yell back, eager to show this man that there is no use in acting tough, if you can't back yourself. He grins, walking towards me. I begin walking too, motioning for everyone to stay behind. If he wants a war, I will give him one. But I know I can end this without bloodshed. Killing Caleb means I can prove that standing against our Kingdom, even after we have given you shelter and means, is punishable. That is what I must do. The Prince must see this too.

When he gets to the middle of the clearing, he stops. I meet him there, coming to a stop 3 metres away from him. He hates me. I can tell by the way in which he looks at me, the way his fist balls up by his side. I can see it in the tightening of his jaw. I know why he hates me. He hates me because of Mare. Because he thinks Mare, a red like him, being with me…is an abomination. He will never sway. He is part of the Scarlet Guard, the man is the Son of one of the initial members of the Guard. He holds pure hate for me, no matter what colour blood my Queen has. No matter how much I want all my people to be equal. He will never see that.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time" Caleb says, pulling out a knife from his boot. I know he didn't come to a gun fight with a knife. He is trying to distract me. Make me attack first. I can see it in the way he stands, the way he angles his body. He is packing more than a simple knife. My guess tucked into his belt behind his back.

"Likewise" I say, thinking of the closest weapon that I have. My hands, to burn him alive. I tense my jaw, waiting for the moment he attacks.

"I look forward to telling your daughter about the type of King you were. I promise I'll take care of them both" he says with a smirk. The way he says it takes me over. I can't control the flash of anger, the sudden need to burn him alive. My hands light up, as I angle my body ready to throw everything I have at him. I'm stopped in my tracks when a sudden sound flashes through the air, and hits me in the ribs.

An arrow.

…

 **Prince POV**

Cal clutches at his side, after he pulls out the arrow that flew through the air and hit him. His hand comes away with silver blood, but he only looks down for a second.

I see the archer ready another arrow, and I know they will aim for his heart next. I know because that is what my father would have done. He didn't care how he won wars, whether he was fair and just. He just wanted a body count and power. He fought dirty, just like this man and his army.

I focus all of my energy on the archer, running forward slightly to catch his eye and he freezes, taken over by my silence. Its weak because he is far, but it gives Cal enough time to move out of the way. He turns for only a second to thank me, and then Cal moves forward, running towards Caleb.

Caleb swings at Cal, but Cal sees him coming and ducks low. Cal is not a small man, in fact he is tall and built like a soldier. He only has a moment to move before Caleb tries another tactic. But Caleb is a tall guy too and built well. Not as large as Cal, but enough to be his equal in battle. Cal gets up, swinging his right arm fast. His fist meets with Caleb's jaw and blood spatters everywhere. I think I see a tooth. Cal doesn't stop there, he knocks him around a couple more times, and they share equal blows. Cal gets punched a few times, but he regains himself and knees Caleb in the stomach. This causes Caleb to drop down onto his knees, clutching in pain. Caleb reaches around to his back, grabbing what I can guess is a gun. It goes off, but doesn't hit anyone, because Cal's hands goes up in flames as he throws a flame Caleb's way.

"You can't fight your own battles" Cal spits at Caleb, looking up towards where his men are. The archer is still holding onto his head, and the men with Caleb don't dare move forward. They see me watching, see me waiting to use my ability on them. Cal turns his back to me, and that is a sign he trusts me enough to focus on his enemy. Maybe he doesn't see me as his enemy anymore? I shouldn't be so naïve. He is probably just picking and choosing his battles.

"I have to have the upper hand somehow" Caleb replies, spitting on the ground red blood. "We don't all have the upper hand in life" he says the words with venom, as if to elude that he is envious of the power Cal has.

"Why are you doing this?" Cal asks, his voice genuinely curious. I think Cal is taken aback by why this guy is so adamant on hurting him. Why he wants to take his family from him. I heard him say something about taking care of Mare and his daughter when he is dead. I would strike a man down too if he said something so obscene about my wife, Cameron. I mean if she were to be my wife one day. I shake the thoughts away, thinking to how stupid I am to think I even have the chance Cal has. I've done too much. She deserves better.

Caleb scoffs, as if shocked that he even has to ask him. "I'm doing this because you don't deserve her. You don't deserve your Kingdom and you don't deserve to live. Your father, and his before him…killed, tortured reds. Now you think because you fell in love with one, you have sought your redemption" he spits more blood at Cal's feet, a sign of disrespect. "I kill you…we get rid of your kind forever. This world doesn't need Kings. All you bring is war and bloodshed" he reaches down, picking up his knife that he dropped in the scuffle. The gun has been melted away by Cal's hands during their fight.

Cal nods, looking straight at Caleb. "I'm sorry you feel that way…but you are wrong" Caleb scoffs again as if he doesn't believe him. "You are Caleb" he steps forward. "I am trying to re-write those wrongs, and just live a simple life"

"You cant be a King and have a simple life. You think Mare wants to spend the rest of her life worried about enemies. You think the nightmares will go away" Cal flinches. I can tell by his shoulders and his stance.

"What do you know about her nightmares?" Cal asks. Caleb laughs.

"I know Mare better than you think. I could have been in your place. She was about to choose me" Cal walks forward once more.

"No. That is not true. You have an idea of Mare in your mind, but she never felt the same way" Cal says finally.

"She did" Caleb quickly adds. It is Cal's turn to laugh.

"Then why is she mine" Cal's voice is low, and I can see he is placing ownership on Mare. Mare is his wife, his Queen. Anyone who threatens that and the alfa male that we all can be comes out. This tips Caleb over the edge though, because he runs forward, his knife braced for Cal's wound. Cal doesn't flinch. He lets him come.

They collide, both wrestling while standing. I can't tell what is happening, if Caleb managed to stab Cal. From the way it looks, it seems Cal is losing. But suddenly, Caleb's eyes go wide and he screams in immense pain. I see a flash of red, then I see the fire start from the middle up. Fire engulfs the whole of Caleb, until all that I see is a burning man, burning corpse. The King burns Caleb alive, and the screams turn into silence, until all that is left is the burnt body.

As Cal withdraws his flames, Caleb falls…well what is left of his dead body.

I remind myself not to cross him. For there was a reason my father was so threatened by Calore Kings.

…

 **Mare POV**

It's been way too long since Cal and the Prince left. He is travelling with soldiers too, and Generals, but I still get this gut feeling. A feeling that scares me. I can't lose Cal, yet every time he goes away, I think I will.

After another hour of giving Cameron a lecture about traitors, and her giving me a lecture about Kings, the siren sounds. We both run to the window and see them returning. They both get out of their vehicles, but only Cal is bruised and bloodied. I run out of the door, straight down the stairs. Coriane is still with my parents, so I push my legs harder and faster. I just need to wrap my arms around him. I get to the castle doors, and I know he is heading for the barracks, but I still push forward. I move fast, because I have been a fast runner my whole life, and I reach them in no time.

The party is still going, people have been sectioned off to the square, so the soldier's barracks are not accessible at all to anyone who is not allowed to be in that section of the castle. A soldier points me out to Cal, and he turns just in time to catch me as I collide with him. I bury my head in his shoulder, and he smells like smoke and ash. Fire. His fire.

"Ahh Mare" he says, his voice in pain. I pull back, and I feel something wet on me. Blood. Silver blood. He has it all over his shirt.

"What happened?" I breathe, not knowing what to do. How to help. He grabs me by the nape of my neck, bringing my face to his, kissing me. At first his kiss is desperate, hard. Then it softens. When he pulls back he looks at me for what feels like forever, before bringing me closer to him again. I bury my head in his shoulder again.

"I love you" he whispers. "Thank you for choosing me…even after everything" I am confused, but I don't say anything. Whatever Caleb said to him, must have rattled him.

"I love you too" I say, my brows creased in worry. "Get a healer to help you…please" my voice is desperate. I don't know how bad his wound is. He just shakes his head.

"I will. Don't worry about me" but looking at his face, I have to worry. He seems far away, thinking about something. He sees the question in my eyes. "He's dead" he says, softly. He searches my face for worry, but I am relieved. I see him relax a little when he sees I am relieved and not angry or sad. Caleb could have been a good friend to me, but he took it too far. He was too obsessed with a red world, where silvers were either dead or well…dead. There was no room for silvers. And Cal is my life. I will always choose him, even if he is a silver.

I don't see his blood anymore. I just see my husband and the father of my child.

I will kill anyone who tries to hurt my world.

 ****Hey Guys…I hope you enjoyed this chapter and story and what I have made of it.**

 **It has been an absolute pleasure to write for you all and I can't thank you enough for actually reading my work.**

 **So next chapter will finally be a time jump. 5 years later – first with the lives of Bree, Tramy and Gisa.**

 **Then after that chapter 118 will be Cameron and Evangeline's time jump.**

 **Chapter 119 is Shade and Farley.**

 **Finally 120-122 will be Cal and Mare (a continuation of the sneak peek I gave you today).**

 **The last chapter will be Cal and Mare 10 years later…and then unfortunately I will have to let this story go.**

 **I think that way, I can work on my own book and maybe another fanfiction down the track.**

 **Just remember, the time jump with the other characters will have snippets of Cal and Mare or mention. To keep it interesting. I will also be revealing the children's abilities slowly, so stay tuned.**

 **Don't forget to review this chapter and tell me your thoughts.**

 **Tash xx**

 **P.S The song "A thousand years" will be in the last chapters to the Guest who keeps reviewing asking for it haha Sorry it took me so long to say yes or no. But it will be a yes.**


	121. 118 - Gisa, Bree & Tramy

**GISA POV - 5 Years Later**

"Will you hurry up?" I yell to Mare, her eyes going wide at me. She places her hand on her hips, which are wider ever since having children. She is curvy, in the right way. Thin waist. No wonder Cal and Mare have never lost their spark. She is a sight.

"Umm, excuse me" she says. "Just because it is your wedding day, does not mean you can talk to your Queen that way" she cant contain the grin, because Mare never refers to her title. She just does it to get one over on her siblings. We always fall for it, rolling our eyes and bowing in mock respect. I mean we respect her, but as our sister. She knows that too. Nothing should change because she is Queen. If it ever became that formal, I think we wouldn't be the Barrow's any longer.

"I'm nervous ok" I say, smoothing down the material of my dress. I take a deep breath, as Mare continues lacing up my heels. I cant do it myself, since the dress is so big. I take a couple deep breaths, thinking of everything that needs to go right. My dress fits well, my hair and makeup done. My dad should be ready and the boys should all be ready, my mom went to check on them. Mare is ready too, and the kids are with Cal. He is preparing the boys with the rings and the girls with their flowers. When Mare is done with my heels she gets up, staring at me with a smile on her face.

"You look beautiful...and I cant believe my little sister is getting married" I roll my eyes.

"It was a long time coming" I reply, thinking back to how long I have waited for this day.

...

The music starts ready for me to walk down the aisle, my nerves getting the best of me. I breathe deep again, as my father comes to stand beside me.

"My beautiful baby girl" he says, beaming at me. I take his hand, and he kisses it before tucking it under his arm. My hair is up, and it feels heavy so I hope it doesn't fall. I have grown my hair out to my lower back, just like Mare's. The difference between our hair is the colour and the fact my hair is so thick and hers thinner. She said it wouldn't fall down but I am having my doubts. My father takes my attention away from my hair worries. He looks at me in awe and I hope my fiancé does the same. I cant believe the day finally comes.

Mare walks first, holding onto a small bouquet of white roses. Her deep blue dress hugs her body tight, as the dress dips down her lower back. It trails into a train. Her shoulders are bare, as the strapless gown shows off her collarbone and jewels on her neck. Her crown stands out too, as she has to wear it for official occasions.

She smiles at everyone as she passes, my brothers, my mother, but her eyes instantly go to the man at the end of the aisle. Her husband. He is my fiancé's best man, since they are best friends. She looks down, and I can tell a blush has spread across her cheeks. It is not practice for a Queen or King to be part of a wedding, but they insisted they would not miss it. I watch as Cal winks at Mare, and she takes her place opposite him. He doesn't remove his eyes from her, but she does her best to look down the aisle at her kids. Cal moves his eyes shortly after as they begin walking.

First Coriane walks, her beautiful dark hair in tight curls. Everyone watches in awe as she walks with such grace at such a young age. No one can see me, but I can see everything as I watch from a tiny slit through the door. She smiles, throwing rose petals. Mare gleams with pride, and Cal nods at her, approving of her stance. She is always watching her dad, mimicking his royal ways. Coriane was born to be a princess. She reaches Mare, and stands next to her. Mare touches her shoulder, whispering what I can only guess is a compliment.

After Coriane, I see Maxton walk. He struts down the runway like he is walking on grass, his footsteps heavy as he overthinks everything. Mare and Cal told him to be gracious, so he now has to walk with extra attention. He focuses, and everyone stifles giggles at how cute he is trying so hard. Maxton is not gracious, he is a spitting image of Cal if Cal was born a red. Maxton finally gets to where Cal is, as he slides his hand around Cal's leg. He grips on tight, shy. Cal smooths his hair down, keeping him by his side. Mare and Cal share a look, both smiling.

Next, Clara and Samuel hold hands, walking straight down the aisle with deliberate steps. They are just like their mother, on a mission. I see Shade smile wide, nodding to them to keep going. They are doing fine. Clara joins Coriane and they hold hands. They have been close. Since Clara is the eldest, she bonded with Coriane immediately. Samuel and Maxton stand side by side, pushing each other with their shoulders. Cal has to knock them on the shoulder to tell them to behave. They straighten up when he speaks, and I smirk.

The last two are Aria and Axel. They hold hands, walking down the aisle with Sofia. When Sofia passes Bree, they share a look, a look that shows exactly who is next down the aisle. I smile, happy to see everyone here on my special day. Aria has her finger in her mouth, nervous as she glances around. Axel looks at Aria, sensing her nervousness and I can see something pass between them. As twins, they are always in sync. When they finally get to the end of the aisle, they separate and both go to their mother and father.

Finally the music changes, and its my turn. I take a deep breath, gather myself and begin my walk.

My father mutters to me how proud he is, and so am I. Because when I see the person at the end of the aisle, my heart skips a beat. As it always does. Ryan.

He stands there, in his suit, looking absolutely amazing. He is now the Captain of the Guard, Cal's most trusted General and advisor. All his medals gleam, but not as brightly as his smile and the glint in his eyes. He wipes at his eyes, and I feel a pang of happiness knowing he is crying. He sees me and he loves me enough to feel what I feel. Love and joy at marrying my best friend.

I hear the whispers, the awe...I am glad that everyone is here on my special day. I cant believe I am finally getting married. I reach Ryan, and he takes my hand, bringing me next to him. "You look absolutely amazing Gi. I'm so lucky" I smile, closing my eyes for a brief second to compose the grin that threatens to take over.

...

 **1 Year Later**

"How can he sleep for so long?" Ryan asks, peeking his head over my shoulder. I am holding our son, as he sleeps peacefully. I grin, turning to face my husband.

"He is a baby Ryan. That is all they are supposed to do. And eat. And poop" Ryan laughs.

"I can't wait for him to start talking, walking. We will do so much together. He has so many cousins to play with too. Lucky boy" Ryan says grinning, kissing the top of my head before walking to the wardrobe to change from his uniform to something suitable for training. I laugh too. Our son is lucky. He was born into a big family, a well off family. His aunt is a Queen and his uncle a King. Ryan turns to me, shirtless. I roll my eyes, to stop me from analysing his body. I want so badly to touch him, but I cant. Not when I don't have anyone to look after our son.

"When will I get to take my wife to a romantic dinner?" Ryan asks me, and I roll my eyes. He has been pestering me to go on a date night, but I just don't know when I will have the time. That...and the fact I cant even fathom the idea of leaving Damien alone. My little boy. The one thing I never expected. When I fell pregnant a couple months after our wedding, I never expected that I would feel this way. This sense of protectiveness. Now I know what Mare meant when she told me about having Coriane. And every child after that. She became more and more protective. And that is saying a lot, since Mare is the most loyal sister I know. To her family and to me. I now know what she meant when she said sleepless nights and unwarranted worries.

"Soon baby" I say to him. My eyes move further down, from his chest to his stomach. The muscles that line him. I think how lucky he is to have such a perfect body, but then again he never had to give birth to a human. He sees my eyes trail down, and when I bite my lip he chuckles.

"I'm sure Damien wouldn't mind us giving him a brother or sister" Ryan says, shutting the wardrobe. I bite my lip harder, glad that I am holding our son. I would not have resisted if we were alone. I smile, flicking my long hair back over my shoulder with a swing of my head.

"Let's discuss this further tonight then" I say, lowering my gaze. Ryan watches me, before I move my eyes back to our son. I hear him groan, and I cant help but laugh as I watch him stalk away, to train his soldiers.

I know the thought of my hair, his feature thing about me, and the thought of us alone, is enough to drive him crazy the rest of the day.

Until I can be with him tonight of course.

...

 **Bree POV - 5 Years Later**

I lean against the porch of my house, watching as the young children kick a ball around. The Stilts has changed. It used to be Tramy, Shade and I doing just that, playing hide and seek while Mare gave us all a run for our money. Gisa was too small to play, but that didn't stop the rest of her siblings getting rowdy. Literally, my mother used to send us all to bed without food, because we came home a mess, dirt all over our clothes and faces. Dad was in the war, so we added to mother's stress levels then. Now, when I see all these kids, and think to the life that the children of the Stilts now have, it makes me smile. All because of Mare, and a flash of lightning. I shake my head. I always knew she would get in trouble, and she would be special. Who knew my sister would become Queen...and allow us to have a home again. A safe home.

Sofia barges out of the front door, a bag slung across her shoulder. She turns to me, before stalking out again a frustrated groan leaving her voice. "I told you to leave me alone Bree" she yells, walking down the old creaky wooden steps. She walks down the dirt road, heading into the town. The town that was re-built years ago, by Mare with the help of Cal's royal funds. I follow on her heel, pushing off the porch to catch up to her. We pass our old house, where I grew up, where mom and dad still live, and I see dad sitting on the porch. He eyes us both, a newspaper in hand. I stop for just a second, throwing my hands up to show him I am trying. He gestures as if I should keep trying, and I stalk off after her. I swear I hear him chuckle.

"And I said I wouldn't" I repeat when I catch up to her. I would not leave, because she was being ridiculous. She turns suddenly, throwing her bag with all her strength at me. I catch it, sighing and placing it down near my feet. She tries to grab it, but I quickly pull it back and out of her reach.

"Give me my bag" she says between gritted teeth.

"Not if you are going to throw it at me" I say back. I try to stay calm, but I just want to yell at her. For everything. How did we go from being so happy, to this. She tries again, but I move the bag out of the way. She swings her arm instead, connecting with my jaw. It takes a second for me to flex it and turn towards her. She really is pissed, but it is all a big misunderstanding.

"Fine. Ill just go back to the castle without my stuff" she turns on her heel again, stalking away. She is taking a car back to the castle, and who knows how long it will be until I see her again. She is Mare's maid, and they are basically best friends. Not only that, she is friends with Gisa and Maria. I cannot escape her. This was supposed to be a romantic weekend, not the weekend from hell.

"Can you just listen to me" I say, catching up to her again. I grab her by the arm, and when she tries to pull away, I hold on tight.

"I have had enough of listening..." she yells at me. "I have been with you for 2 years Bree. But obviously you have not been with _only me_ " anger flares up, as I hold onto her arm for dear life. I don't care what she believes, but I am explaining this to her either way. She has to listen. She is not going anywhere.

"I have not been with anyone but you" I say between gritted teeth.

"Oh really. So who the hell is Paige then?" I groan.

"I told you...she is my ex girlfriend. Ancient history. Nothing to me." It is true. All I want is Sofia. All I have wanted for the last 2 years is Sofia. She is the love of my life. How can she not see that. Have I not given enough. I spent a year in the Lakelands, retraining troops, a year in Irinia, helping Tramy run the army there. I came back to the stilts for a little while before going to visit Mare in the castle. Visit my little nieces and nephews. I wish I didn't see Sofia that day, when I was looking for Mare...but I did. And ever since then, I have been in love with this girl. What else does she want from me. She knows how I feel, deep down. Doesn't matter what Paige says, or does. She is jealous and bitter, the mean girl. She always has been. I was young when I dated her, if you can even call it dating. She was dating half the village then too.

"Right" she says, drawing out the word. Unbelieving. "Just leave me alone Bree. I am sick of your lies" She says, yanking her arm out of my hand.

...

 **1 Week Later - Mare POV**

"Are you sure you are ok" I ask Sofia again. She has been depressed for a week, barely eating. I don't know what to do anymore. She keeps telling me not to mention it, that she is ok. But I know she is not. My brother loves this girl, yet they cant seem to make it work. She told me a little about Paige, and I know her from when I was a kid. Bree and Paige dated for a while, but it wasn't love. Not by a long shot. My brother had many 'girlfriends' and one night stands. It was Bree after all. Tramy was no better. I told her this, but she told me to leave it alone. That I would always protect my brother. I told her she was wrong, but I dropped the subject. I wouldn't push her when she was being stubborn. After Sofia attends to her duties, she asks me to leave. I go to agree, but then something catches our attention. A loud sound, like music. Coming from outside my balcony.

"What on earth" I say, running to the balcony. I know that the kids are with Julien in the library, they always have their lessons with him at 12. But I still get worried when I hear the sound of anything loud coming from outside. We have had attacks over the years, and they stay with you. Cal is also outside now, training. When I get to the balcony and pull it open, I step straight outside, the lightning coming from my arms. It hovers, ready to be called upon if I see anything suspicious or threatening. Instead I see the opposite. My brother. Bree.

The music stops as Sofia gets onto the balcony, looking down at Bree. He looks up at me, motioning with his hands. As Sofia understands what is happening, I quickly dart to the door, closing it shut with a loud thunk. She tries for the handle but I lock it. I smile wide.

"Mare" she says, her voice low.

"I cant hear you!" I fake yell, closing the blinds.

...

 **Bree POV**

All I want is 5 minutes, to show her. To tell her. To ask her. That is all I want. I had to do it this way, since she wasn't returning any of my messages. I knew she was pissed, but the day we argued in the stilts showed me something, I need to prove it to her. The best way I know how.

"Sofia!" I call out, trying to get her back in view. I know she is rolling her eyes, trying to get off the balcony. But she cant. Mare has my back in this.

"Go away!" she yells back.

"Say it to my face" I taunt her. It works, she gets to the edge of the balcony, her hair loose around her face as she yells again.

"Go away you ass" she yells again. I smirk.

"You love my ass" I yell back.

"I said you are an ass" she falls for my baiting. When she realises she groans, frustrated with herself. I love watching her get riled up, her cheeks going red. She is the easiest person to annoy, but the best person to love you. When Sofia cares for a person, she makes you want to never let go. I need her. And I know deep down she needs me. Her pride is the only thing that is keeping her away from me. Angry at me.

"Please. Just listen. I promise if you don't care what I have to say...I will never bother you again" she rolls her eyes.

"How about you never bother me then. I don't care what you have to say" I sigh.

"Sofia" I say softly, meeting her eyes. "Please" her pride gives way for a little bit, because she nods.

"Fine. Be quick. I have things to do" She moves her hair out of her face, and crosses her arms. She wants to seem closed off to me, but I know it is just a ruse. A way to make her feel stronger. I know she loves me.

"We have been together for 2 years Sof. 2 years. I have always told you how much I love you, how much I need you. You know deep down in your heart there is no one else for me. I am not in love with anyone but you. And I have never been in love until you" she doesn't let me finish.

"Then why did she say you contacted her. Why did she say you wanted her back?" I growl at her.

"Because she is jealous Sof. Because she always hated seeing anyone happy. She wanted to break us up, and it worked because you ran from me the minute you thought I did something bad" she shakes her head.

"That is not true..." she starts but I walk forward.

"You have been looking for a reason to leave me since you got with me. You are scared. I know its true. And I have been holding on so tight, for the fear that you would leave me. And you did" she shakes her head, going to say something but I continue. "Let me finish" I say. She shuts her mouth, frowning. "Now you have two choices Sof. You either believe these stupid rumours and use it as an excuse to leave me. If you do then fine, I will never darken your doorstep again. But if you choose _to believe me_...believe the _truth_...then you come down here right now, you apologise for punching me and you kiss me and agree to marry me" the minute the words leave my mouth she gasps, her hand going to mouth. I get down on my knee, pulling out the ring in my back pocket.

"Bree" she breathes.

"I don't want to have to return this ring, because I don't think my heart could take it" I sigh. "Marry me please and I will spend the rest of my life showing you that you never have to doubt my love for you"

...

 **Tramy POV - 2 Years Later**

"Good morning" I say, walking into the same corner store I have been walking into everyday for the last 2 years. I take a loaf of bread, a bottle of milk and a dozen eggs. I take it to the counter, placing it down in front of me. The same pair of green eyes look at me.

"Good morning" she replies. Eliza. Her blonde hair is in a pony tail, and she is wearing overalls, with paint all over them. She has a strand of hair framing her face and I smile when the sun bounces off her high cheekbones. She smiles back, sneaking glances at me. "Another long day of training?" she asks, biting her lip. I smile.

"Yes. The usual" Everyday is the same. I have been in Irinia for 2 years now, enjoying being a General, enjoying the freedom of being able to start a new life. Unlike Bree, I don't feel very tied to the Stilts. I miss my family, but I often keep in contact with Mare, every week to check in, and I visit whenever I get home sick. I have a good life. I'm happy. Even if I am the only one who has moved away from the family to live a life of solitude.

"Well...maybe I will see you at the gathering tonight?" she asks, packing all of the groceries in a paper bag. I hand her the money, and for a moment, our hands touch and linger.

"Yes..." I reply. I quickly pull my hand away...remembering "Your husband is being honoured, so I must attend" she frowns, nodding before gathering my change. I cant help the pang of regret and hurt the words cause me. Husband. Married. Ahh yes. Another reason I stayed in Irinia. I haven't quite told anyone, but I didn't know how to say it. Maybe in my next letters I can finally confess to Mare.

I would say:

 _Dear Sister._

 _I have been well. I am well rested, fed and paid. How are you and the kids? I miss everyone dearly._

 _So also just had to let you know that when I first came to Irinia I accidentally fell in love with a noble girl who was promised to another man. A General to be precise._

 _We had an affair during their engagement, but she chose him. She thought I would leave to go back to Norta, so she had to choose, and ofcourse the fact she was of noble birth meant she couldnt choose me. No one knows but her and I. I think she still loves me, but I cant be sure. We have had our moments of weakness, our stolen kisses in the night before she returns to her husband._

 _Anyway, send love to our family._

 _Tramy._

Hmm, yes. No easy way to tell her. Maybe one day. I feel the guilt, but I know for a fact he does not love her. In fact, I know he has other women, who he chooses to spend his nights with. I felt guilty at first, but now...not so much. He has the woman of my dreams, yet he doesn't cherish her. I sigh. It is not my place. She chose him.

"I will see you then Tramy" she says, leaning forward slightly. I remember my hand tracing the curve of her back, my lips tracing their way down her collarbone. I shake the thought. I nod to her, grabbing my groceries.

I don't say another word as I leave the store. I hear her sigh as I leave, her eyes never leaving my back.

 ****Hey Guys, I hope you enjoyed this flash forward.**

 **Please let me know if you would like Tramy's future 5 years later to be added to the next chapter. I have only written his story 2 years in.**

 **Anyway, please review if you enjoy the flash forward series.**

 **Lots of love**

 **Tash xx**


	122. 118B - Tramy 5 Years Later

**Tramy POV - 5 Years Later**

"Have we got everything packed?" she calls from the back of the car. I make a mental checklist, thinking back to what I packed and whether I have forgotten anything in a draw, or cupboard somewhere. I am confident I haven't missed anything. 5 years worth of belongings all fitting into the back of a car. I did send some things a couple weeks ago, but this is the bulk of it.

"Yes love. Finally" I call back. She giggles, closing the back door. We both climb in, ready to hit the road for a long journey. Her dark curly hair blows in the wind, as she ungraciously pushes it back. Spitting out hair.

"Eughhh" she yells as I watch her, and I cant help the laugh that escapes my lungs. She turns to me, frowning.

"Hair and lip gloss don't go" she pushes more hair, finally settling for tying it in a big messy bun on the top of her head. A couple of strands frame her face. Beautiful, I think. I cant get over her. I start driving, but she stops me, a sudden yelp coming from her. "I forgot to buy snacks for the road. Stop at the corner store" I frown, but do as she says. "Maybe you should pick, since you always say my snacks are too healthy" I laugh, shaking my head.

"Whatever you get is fine love" she shakes it back just as I park.

"I _know_ you will complain Tramy" I concede, because she is right. I always do. I watch her for a moment, as she nods, giving me a push out the car. She knows how I feel, she knows all my history. She accepts me, and that is why I love her. I realise now what true love is.

I walk into the corner store, the bell ringing as I open the door. I see Eliza the minute I walk in, wearing a sun dress. Her hair is done, and she looks beautiful as always. Her big green eyes look at me expectedly. "I knew you would come" she whispers. I shake my head, stopping her before she says more. We have been over this too many times. Too much drama and too many mistakes.

"Lia and I are leaving now, we just needed some things for the road" I say it as blunt as I can. I don't need to argue with her again, as we have been the last year. She wont let me go, but she has too.

"Lia" she spits the words, like venom.

"Don't Eliza. Just don't. We cant help what happened as much as you can help being married" she frowns, walking around the counter. I take it as my cue to begin gathering food and drinks. I gather as much as I can, placing it in a basket. She follows me into the aisles, grabbing my arm to turn me around. She puts her hands on my face, and I fight the urge to jerk out of her grip.

"How many times do I have to tell you this past year. I love you. I will leave him for you. You didn't have to go and be with my best friend to try and get over me" her eyes are hopeful, but sad at the same time. She moves to kiss me, but I step back, jerking my head finally.

"I didn't fall in love with Lia to get over you...I fell for Lia because I felt something stronger than what I felt for you" I say it between gritted teeth. I wont lose Lia to drama or rumours. "You picked your husband, and I was stupid enough to follow along. Until her" I jerk my head outside. She steps back as if she has been pushed, her lips wide in shock.

"You don't mean that" she whispers. I nod slowly.

"I do" I say, feeling a little guilty for leaving this way. But it has to be done. I cant hold onto my first love, when it wasn't my true love. That is what Mare said to me, when I finally told her everything. "I'm leaving Irinia to start a new life in Norta. And Lia wants to be with me just as much. Please don't ruin what we have because of your regrets" she shakes her head, as if she doesn't believe it. "I don't regret what we had, but it wasn't anywhere near what I have with _her_ " It's finally too much for her, as tears streak down her cheeks. She nods, as if telling herself something to get through. I walk to the counter, hoping we can end this on a good note, but she doesn't follow. I take a couple of bags, packing the things I need inside. I take out enough to cover the groceries and more.

She looks at me on my way out, tears still falling. I turn to her.

"Be happy Eliza" is the last thing I say before closing the door, the bell ringing one last time.

...

"Everything ok" Lia asks when I get in the drivers seat. I nod, handing her the groceries.

"Everything is perfect love" I place my hands on her cheek, wiping with my thumb. She knows why I took so long, and she doesn't mind. I said the words that she couldn't say to her best friend. We both know deep in her heart that Eliza knows this is the best thing for everyone, especially for us.

As I drive away, windows opened, feeling the wind on our faces one last time, I feel a sense of joy. A joy at letting go of the old, and embracing the new. The new being the beautiful curly haired girl, making waves with her hand out the window as we listen to music and drive to our new home.

...

 ***Hey Guys, Here is Tramy 5 years later. He has not had any kids yet, but as you can see he is in love. It took a while for him to come by it, and I wanted to make someone struggle because we don't always find our soulmate.**

 **Next chapter is coming in the next day or two.**

 **Don't forget to review**

 **Tash xx**


	123. New Update

Hi Guys,

I know that I was meant to update a week ago, but my sister went into labour and I became an aunty for the first time.

I was lucky enough to be in the delivery room and to experience everything for the first time.

Of course, during that time, I had no idea that I would not be able to get the chapter up, and was focused solely on my family.

As much as you all love reading my fanfiction, and I appreciate it more than you know, I have a life outside of writing and it does come first.

I write for 2 hours to get a small chapter up, and that is why during this period I did not go to work, or take my laptop anywhere which is why nothing was posted.

Tomorrow is my first day back at work, so I hope to have the chapter up in the next few days, as I am still helping my sister with the baby and adjusting.

Please be patient during this time. The next chapter will be worth it.

Tash xx


	124. 119 - CameronCal & Mare

**Chapter 119**

 **4 Years Later – Cameron**

I throw the candle straight at his head. He ducks, coming back up with a cool look on his face. "You done?" he asks. I shake my head, picking up the vase next to my bedside.

"Not by a long shot" I say, throwing the vase at him. He dodges it without hesitation or effort which makes me even angrier. I turn to pick something else up, anything to be able to get this anger and frustration out, but before I can I feel his hands around my forearms, pulling me to look at him. I try to move out of his grip, but he holds me steady.

"Calm down Cam…please" he says, his voice low and strained. He is trying his best to keep his temper in check too, but I can't help how angry _I_ am. 6 months. He is leaving me for 6 months. When I see Cal I am going to give him a piece of my mind.

"How can I calm down" I yell, pulling and tugging at my wrists trying to get through. He shakes me again. "You expect me to be ok with you going to Irinia for 6 months, and then the front line after that" I shake my head, dubious with what he just told me.

"It's only 6 months, and then" I cut him off.

"And then what Henry…I just wait until the war is over or wait for you to come home in a body bag" I pull my hands out and he lets them go this time. "I'm coming with you or you are not going at all" I say, placing some sort of finality in my voice. He shakes his head, tensing his jaw. In these stoic moments, when he looks more like the Prince he was, I realise he will never let me go with him. The pride he has for his position, how far he has come with Cal and what he is yet to do to seek some sort of redemption he has been chasing for years…makes him…someone I can't sway my way. He stares at me, his eyes speaking to me where words fail him. He takes a step back, taking a deep breath before he speaks.

"For years, I have tried to seek forgiveness for all the wrong I did. I managed to go from a Prince to nothing. I managed to climb my way back to General. Cal is giving me a chance to be a Captain, of my own people" he catches himself… "of Irinian's, my blood people. Cal trusts me when I say I can win the war against Venda and I know I am the best person to lead our soldiers. I know the land, I know the people. I know the history Cameron" he sighs, nodding to himself. "I know it's a long time, but the Prince in me can't let innocent Irinian's die…for the sake of being with you" I step back, hurt by the words. For the sake of being with me. I'm not enough to make him stay. He steps forward, seeing my expression. I'm no longer angry, but…hurt. Deeply hurt by his words.

"So what you just want to throw away 3 years" I say, my voice cracking towards the end. He reaches for me, placing his hands on my cheeks.

"No. No Cam, I don't want that. I want you to stay here, safe and wait for me" I laugh, genuinely shocked by his words.

"Wait for you?" I say quietly, testing the words. "Wait for a man who says I'm not worth staying for" he shakes his head, but I turn my face. He pulls me back.

"Wait for me, for 6 months, so that I can win this war…and then I'll come back and never leave again" I can't help a tear that escapes. I've been with this man three years, watched him grow, had good and bad times…now he wants to leave and nothing I say will make him stay. I can see it in his eyes, he has already made his decision. A decision which he forgets may get him killed.

I pull out of his grasp on my face, moving two deliberate steps back. "You need to leave…and don't come back" he goes to say something, but I hold a hand up. "It's over…it has to be".

…

 **Mare POV**

Cal and I are in a meeting with our advisors, ready to discuss the war with Venda. It seems every Kingdom Cal has claimed, has another Kingdom as the neighbour, just ready to take over. These years have told me that there is nothing stable about ruling a Kingdom, especially when so many people want power.

Suddenly the door opens, and I hear guards trying to hold someone back. I catch a glimpse of who they have a hold of, and Cal does too, because he stands.

"Let her go" Cal's voice echoes through the cabinet. I get up too, walking towards her. I stop the moment I see her face.

"How dare you!" Cameron yells at Cal, pointing her finger. "How dare you send him onto the front line, knowing he could die. He probably will die!" she is shaking, her voice loud and the anger is obvious to everyone in the room. I look between Cameron and Cal, not quite understanding what is going on.

"What are you talking about Cam?" I ask her, walking a couple steps forward. She moves back, the venom in her voice obvious when she replies.

"Oh don't pretend you didn't know Mare! Don't pretend this wasn't one of your ideas. You both send Henry to the front line, to lead the war! You know how dangerous that is! And how long he will be gone!" I shake my head, shocked by what she is saying.

"No Cameron. We aren't sending him to the front line. We would never do that" I say but Cal cuts me off.

"Yes, we would Mare" he says, looking at me when I whip my head to the side to stare at him. He sighs, gesturing with his hand. Our advisors get up, leaving the room. One of them is Ryan. He pats Cameron on the shoulder as he leaves, showing he agrees with her. She doesn't look at him, her eyes stuck on Cal. When they are gone I turn to Cal, ready for his explanation. I pray he is not saying what I think he is. "Henry and I spoke about this, he mentioned the idea…"

Cameron cuts him off. "So you just agree and send him to die. To do your dirty work?" Cal's jaw tenses. I know how much Cal wishes he could be on the front line of the war, but as a King, and with children to protect, he can't. He had to take a step back. As much as it kills him to. I see it every time our soldiers come back in body bags, covered and bloody. He hates not being able to fight.

"I advised against it Cameron. But he is right. He is the best person for this. He knows the land, he was the Prince, and he is a good soldier" she scoffs.

"He is not just a soldier Cal. He is mine, and he has someone who loves him here. How would you like it if a King sent Mare to war, knowing she would probably never come back" she turns to me. "Or how would you feel if Cal's father sent Cal, knowing he would never come back" I frown, my jaw tense. That is exactly what was supposed to happen years ago, when I was Mareena and Cal was a General. He would die in the Lakeland war. Everyone knew it. He would be victorious, but he would die.

I feel the anger bubbling up too, towards Cal. How could he make this decision without me, knowing what Cameron means to me, what Cameron means to him. Not only that, Henry has become our friend, comrade. He doesn't deserve this. He shouldn't have made this decision without me. Cameron wipes a tear from her eye. "I will never forgive you for this. Both of you" when she says the words, they are genuinely sad. I see the anger move into sorrow, and in that moment I know she is telling the truth. She will not forgive this loss.

"Cameron" I say, my voice low, my jaw tense. "give me a moment with my husband" she is quiet, standing there for a couple of minutes before she turns on her heel and leaves. Before she leaves, I don't miss the hope in her eyes, the hope that I will sway Cal to make Henry stay.

When the door closes, I turn to Cal. "What the hell Cal?" I ask, my voice wavering. He stands there, watching me, placing his hands across his chest.

"It was his choice as much as it was mine Mare" he says, trying to sound calm. My voice and stance is anything but.

"Doesn't mean you agree to it" I say, my hand pointing towards the door. "You saw her face"

"It's the only way we will win this war" he says, frustrated.

I shake my head, and start pacing the room. "And if he dies?" He sighs before answering, his voice barely a whisper.

"I have to think of my people, our family Mare" his eyes are down, and as much as I wish I could agree, I cant. I have to be strong in my stance. For Cameron. For my friend.

"And Cameron…her family is Henry" His jaw tenses when I say the words, and I can tell he is getting frustrated that I am just returning blows instead of agreeing. This is the problem with Cal and I. We don't always see eye to eye. He is also more of a soldier than I am, which is why he makes the tough decisions. Sometimes I don't agree with all of them.

"He made his decision, and I stand by it" he says, walking towards the balcony. He stands watching the movement outside. His view is of the soldiers barracks, the fields where he trains his men. I walk towards him, placing my hand on his shoulder. His back is to me.

"You can order him not to go. You can Cal and you should" my voice is low, urgent. I have hope until his next words tear it apart.

"I will not" he says, final. I move my hand, as if he burned me. But he is getting warmer, and I know he is sick of this topic.

"Excuse me?" I say, unable to hold my tongue. That sends him over the edge. More than he has been these last 6 months of the war.

"Don't ' _excuse me'_ Mare. I am the King and what I say is final. You would be wise to remember that!" his tone and the power behind his words made me take a step back, genuinely hurt and scared as to why he is being like this. He turns to me, reaching out, but I push his hand away. I cant help the hurt I feel in my heart, knowing I failed Cameron. She will never forgive us. His decision is basically mine, and I have to stand by and let him make them all, even if they affect someone I love.

"Don't touch me" I say, stepping back again. I keep my voice low when I say the next words, because this is something I have been wanting to say to him for a while. This whole situation with Cameron just proved I was right in feeling this way. "I have stood by you, watched you make decisions that have been cruel. Watched you make decisions that remind me too much of your father" he flinches, knowing exactly what I mean. Decisions that benefit silvers more than reds. The last 6 months of our marriage have been the hardest, and sometimes I catch myself wishing I was far away…from Cal. "This decision, is wrong. On so many levels. Deep down, you know it. But you are right, _my King_ " I spit out the last words, venom in my voice. "what you say goes and I'm merely a red after all. I don't have the authority to make any decision" with that I turn, remembering how many times he has kept me away from meetings, away from important decisions that affect my people. When his silver nobles began pulling away from our Kingdom, he had to bribe them back, more taxes, more money for them. Which meant Reds paid more taxes to keep the bellies of his rich silver nobleman happy. It made me sick, but for the sake of our children, I stood back. I accepted. And because I love him. But this. This is as bad as Cal one day sending my son to war, the same way his father did. I can't stand by it and he has to know that this is not what I accept or want.

"I have to make these decisions. I have to…to protect our children…to protect you" he says it desperately, as if he is starting to believe it. As if he needs me to believe it. I walk for the door, but I hear him run towards me, grabbing my hand, pulling me to him. I try to get out of his grip, but he holds my hands tight, then his hands go to my face, gripping me so I don't move away. "Don't do what I know you want to do" he says, his eyes full of something. He saw this coming. He knows what I need to do.

"You pushed me to this!" I say, sending a jolt of lightning into my fingertips as I grab his hand. He moves back, the lightning shocking him slightly. "I'm taking the kids to the Stilts for a couple of weeks. We need to be away from…this" I say gesturing around the room, and to him. "Away from you" he moves forward again, not caring that I will send lightning through his body.

"You aren't taking them anywhere" he says, his voice desperate. I need to though, because I need a break from court life. I need a break from Cal when he is King. I wish I could have Cal, the real Cal. Not this robot he has become, this King more like his father every day. When we are in war, that is all Cal sees. He doesn't see me drowning as his Red Queen, doesn't see me trying every day to bring him back to me. I'm afraid I'm losing him and I need to do something drastic to get him back.

"They need to experience something other than court life" I say. "They need to hone their abilities outside this castle" and they do. Because he knows how powerful they all are.

"No" he answers again. "They are not safe outside the castle, and I said no" here he goes again, Cal the King. It reminds me of the Cal who hunted down reds when we bombed the castle. The Cal who hunted with the Samos family, ruthless and deadly Cal. I forget he has two sides to him, but the one I don't really like is taking over. I realise he will never let me take the kids, but that doesn't mean I don't need a break. From him.

"Fine. Then I'll go alone. I need to check on the Stilts either way, and it has been too long since one of us has been out towards the villages" he shakes his head.

"Your place is here with me" he steps forward, but I hold a hand up, placing it on his chest. My voice is cold, my next words hoping to hit him hard. I need him to wake up, see what he is doing. To us. To Cal and Mare.

"My place is with my children. You…you aren't my place anymore. Not this version of yourself" he flinches, and I am glad. He needs to feel the raw, cold truth of our situation. "I will pack immediately, and let the kids know I am leaving. Sofia will take care of them. You don't have to do anything". He scoffs.

"I can take care of my own children" he says. And I know he can. And he does. He is an amazing father, but a lousy King.

"You have more important things to do" I say, moving my hand and walking out the door.

…

I say goodbye to the kids, ready to leave for the stilts in the hour. It's night time, and since our fight today, Cal and I have not spoken. I was told by Sofia that he spent the rest of the day training, hand to hand combat with his soldiers. I know Cal does that to get his anger and frustration out and to think. I hope he is thinking about his decision. The kids all cry, but when I say Cal is staying, they all stop. I frown, realising they will be just fine without me.

I walk out of the twins room last, kissing them both as they sleep in their cots, but they are too little to know anything. I tell Sofia everything she needs to know, but I already know she has it covered. I just say it for my own sanity. Maybe I shouldn't leave, but then I remember what Cal and I argued about, and I know we both need this. Ruling a Kingdom is hard, especially when we are so different in our methods.

I walk to our room, to pick up my bag. Cal is there, and I roll my eyes. I thought he would be at his late meetings, usually after dinner that is what he does, but he is here.

A stab of guilt hits my heart, especially when I see him there, so handsome. The only ounce of King on him is the way he stands, holds himself. He doesn't have any of his finery on, he isn't even wearing a shirt. He just has on loose tracksuit pants that cling to his hip muscles, and no shoes or socks. I can see his hair is just dry, which means he showered in the room beside ours, since he wasn't here when I left to see the kids.

He places his hands across his chest, folding them and leaning on the tall boy by the window. His voice is low when he speaks. "You really are leaving" he says, not as a question, but as a statement. I sigh, walking over to the bags which are placed by the wardrobe door.

"I told you I was and I think it's what we need" my response is dry, no anger, no sadness, just fact. I take two bags, placing them near the front door and walk back to get the last 2. I packed only 2 bags for me, but the other two are presents from Gisa to my parents, and gifts from the kids to my parents which I have been meaning to take.

"You don't have to go" he says, his voice quiet again.

"I do" I say, opening the front door. I call to the guard to take the bags down to my transport and he does so, taking all 4 out of the room. Cal stands there still, watching. The guard notes that Cal is not done speaking so he closes the door. I walk towards the mirror where I have a little stool, getting ready to put my shoes on. I am already wearing my travel clothes, just black pants, a loose v-neck shirt and a jacket. I don't want to dress in finery and Cal knows that. I just want to be Mare when I visit my parents, and tomorrow morning I can go back to being a Queen. I take my black boots, placing them both on and start tightening and arranging the intricate laces. Cal walks over, grabbing the laces out of my hand. He is down, helping me put them on. I let him, too tired and upset to argue with him. Today was not a good day for us, and as much as I want to kiss him, hug him and go to bed, I cant. Not like this.

He laces one boot, looking up at me a couple times. Our eyes meet, but we don't say anything. The moves onto the next one and they are both soon on. I stand up, and so does he. We are so close, because I cant move away from the stool behind my knees, and Cal refuses to move back. He stands, so close my hips are touching him. He looks down, just eyeing me. I go to move, but he grabs my hip, pulling me back. I let out a deep breath, because I don't want to be so close to him right now, not when he distracts me. Not when I see his lips so close, and his eyes stare down at me, the fire in them bright. I place my hands on his chest, pushing slightly but he doesn't budge.

"I'm not letting you go" he says, again his voice low. I can hear the desperation, the struggle he is having with his heart and his mind. But I cant let it be a struggle. One has to be stronger than the other, and I need it to be his heart.

"They're waiting for me" I say, moving my right leg to get away from him. I push with the back of my knees the stool, trying to get out somehow from the vanity and him. Just before I can get out, Cal grabs my hips, his hands moving to the back of my thighs. In one swift move he lifts me up, against the vanity, pushing the small stool away with his leg. He pins me to the mirror, his lips moving fast against mine. I don't have time to push him away, and truth is I can't. When we kiss, every bit of me goes into another space, a space where I don't want to stop. Where its only us.

My hands instinctively move to his back, and I can feel every muscle, every scar on his bare skin. My nails dig in, as he moves closer to me. He takes me again, grabbing me everywhere, my leg moving with his touch. He is in between my legs, kissing me, my neck. Biting my lip. A moan escapes me, as give in to the sensation of having him against me.

He growls when he feels me coming to my senses, knowing I'm still angry with him. Against my lips he pulls back slightly, saying "Don't go. I won't let you leave us" …us. Our kids, him. I don't want to. His lips are on mine again, hot hard. He then moves to my collarbone, then he lifts my shirt up, kissing my stomach, then the band of my pants, as he slips his fingers inside the band. I grab a fistful of his hair in my hand, my body moving with him as if it has a mind of its own. I almost give into him, until I remember Cameron. It hits me like cold water in winter. He senses it, moving his lips to mine again, but I push him away, adjusting my shirt back down. He still pins me against the vanity, but I push his chest, his arms away. "Stop" I say, and he does, moving two steps back.

I fix myself, smooth my hair as I stare at him. "I love you…but I can't do this unless you change" he wants to say something, his mouth opening and closing when he thinks better of it. He knows what I say when I mean change. I gather myself, and make sure I don't look at him again, because I want him, he is my husband and the love of my life, but I have to be strong. For myself.

I get to the door opening it up and stepping out. Before the door closes, I hear his words. As soft as they may be, I hear them. "Don't leave me…I love you"

I let the door shut.

…

 ***Hey Guys,**

 **So I had a little time to start the Cameron flash forward. As you can see I have added Cal and Mare to it, because they are a big part of what Cameron's fate is. I will continue the chapter when I have some more time, but I thought I would post what I have so far as it has been a long time.**

 **The chapter also has a big part of Cal and Mare's marriage. No marriage or relationship is perfect, so I wanted to add this Cal and Mare drama to this flash forward. The next chapter will be the end of Cameron's flash forward and what happened between Cal and Mare after she left for the Stilts.**

 **Then it is Evangeline's future. Shade and Farley will be next and finally Cal and Mare for a couple of chapters.**

 **P.S I will reveal the children's abilities, blood etc in the last chapters of Cal and Mare. Not now. They deserve their own explanation and will be very long. Plus they need to be a little older to explain how they train their abilities and of course the first time Cal and Mare found out what they are.**

 **Please comment and let me know what you think.**

 **Tash xx**


	125. 119B - Cameron Cal and Mare Pt 2

**119B**

 **Mare POV**

I stay at my parents for 5 days, and by day 2 I am missing home. I miss Cal and the way he always asks me about my day before bed. No matter how tired he is, he always asks, and I do the same. I miss my kids. I miss Coriane and the way she asks me every morning if she can pick her dress. I miss Maxton and the way he imitates Cal at the breakfast table, eating what his dad eats. I miss Aria and Axel. Even though they are so young, I already see their energies connected because they are twins. I miss their smiles, their hugs before bed.

I feel serious mom guilt, and shame in the fact I left them back in Norta. But I have to remind myself how much I need this, and why I left in the first place.

On day 5, I pack my bags, and Dad comes to the porch to bid me farewell. The first couple of days were intense, with the crowds and people gathered to see me. But now it is settled, as I watch the children play, running on the freshly paved road.

"You ready my girl" Dad says, placing a hand on my shoulder. I nod, looking out at my old home town.

"Yes. I am" I turn to him. "I miss the kids" he nods.

"We will visit you soon" I smile grateful for that. "You say hello to Cal for us" he adds. I know what he means by it. My dad is fiercely loyal to Cal, and he loves him, especially after all these years, they have bonded. Even my mother. She refuses to listen to my ramblings, and said that Cal knows what he is doing. I need to trust his judgement, just as she trusted my father when he left to go to work in the fields for extra money. Left her with her children, alone. She always knew he knew what was best, even when she cried herself to sleep. I never heard that story, until day 3 when I broke down and my mother told me what I needed to hear. That marriage is hard, but as long as both of us are willing to work for it, that is all that matters. Even after he left for work, and then came home, soon after that he was conscripted. She still had to trust him.

I haven't even heard from Cal, and I miss him. I hope he is ok, and that he is willing to work on us. We have too much to talk about. I just want to get home. I say bye to Dad, giving him a long hug, as the soldiers who are escorting me home take my bags in the vehicle in front of our house. The car is black, high, and has wheels bigger than me. There are another 4 vehicles, two behind and two in front. No doubt Cal's request for extra security since we are travelling during the day and my visit was no secret. My mom comes out, and I hug her long and hard too. It was a much-needed visit, and I missed the simple life.

If Kilorn was here with Maria, I would have said my goodbyes. Same as Bree. But its only my parents. Everyone else scattered and working. I get into the car, waving at my parents and we begin my journey back home.

…

We arrive at sunset, and I am glad that I am not arriving in the middle of dinner. This means Cal and the kids would be getting ready for dinner, and I just made it. We can eat as a family. The gates open, and I don't miss the extra security posted as we arrive. I make a mental note, but don't begin to worry. Not until we get to the castle entrance. More guards, at least 20, line the front entrance. They are Nortan soldiers, but by their stance, I can tell that there is something wrong. They don't usually guard us this heavily.

I jump out of the car, running towards the front steps. They bow, before resuming their jobs. I rush past, and they don't stop me. I run towards the first rooms I can find. The grand hall empty, Cal's library and office. All empty. I pray that they are all upstairs. I run, taking two steps at a time, before I reach our room. I open the door wide, and I notice the bed is made. The room seems stale, as if no one has been here for days. I call out for the kids, yelling for Cal. I take more steps to the kids rooms a level above ours. I see guards posted near Coriane's door, and I barge in. The relief is there, the moment I see all of them freshly showered.

Coriane is having her hair brushed, Maxton is still in a towel, wrapped up. The twins are being held by another nanny. Sofia is there too, so I run to her, but not before grabbing Maxton and bringing him to my chest. "Oh I am so glad you are all ok" I breathe. I expect Sofia to ask what's the worry, but I see it in her face. Something is not right. "Where is Cal?" I say, before she can speak.

Coriane answers. Her high but strong voice the sweetest sound. "Dad is gone" I turn abruptly, still clutching Maxton to my chest.

"What do you mean gone?" I direct the question to Coriane, before I turn, realising she is just a child. Sofia sighs, smiling wide for the children. Only for the children.

"Let me and your mother speak. You can all smother her in hugs and kisses before dinner" I hug Maxton, and place him down. The nanny's take him, moving to his room to help him get dressed. Another 2 Nanny's take Aria and Axel to their rooms, but not before I plant kisses on their cheeks. Coriane comes to me after that, hugging my waist. I forget how young she is, but how perfect. Her big blue eyes look at me, before she steps away and follows the nanny who took Maxton. When she leaves, her warmth is gone with her, and I am reminded of Cal again.

"Please tell me what is going on? Why are there guards near the gate, near the doors? Near the kids rooms? Where is Cal?" my questions are fast, and I can't help it. I'm panicking. The door suddenly opens, Cameron coming in. I see by her expression she is still upset. But there is something else. Sadness for me. Why me? Where is Cal?

Sofia steps forward, grabbing my hands. "Cal left 3 days ago. He is gone to the front line" I gawk, not quite believing what she is saying. I look at Cameron, and back and Sofia. I wait for the punchline, the joke. There is no punchline. "He posted extra soldiers here, protected us, and said that he left you a letter in your room when you return which explains everything. He didn't want to call you back here, worry you". I feel my blood leave my body, and I feel like I am drowning. Gone. To the front line. The war.

Cameron finally speaks. "They are both gone" she says. Henry. Henry left too. She nods to herself, and I can see the lines under her eyes. The lack of sleep…and tears.

I don't say anything. I just run, all the way to our room again. I cant believe I missed the letter when I first checked the room. It was on the bed, placed against my pillow. I rip the envelope open, ripping even part of the letter. I sit down on the bed and read.

 _Mare_

 _I know what you are thinking. I know you are angry right now, probably confused._

 _But I had to._

 _You were right, with everything you said. I have lost myself, become the King my father was. My decisions are rash, and I have pushed away any consultation from you. Even when you know better than me and the whole cabinet combined._

 _I see your respect for me drifting everyday, the way you lose yourself when I push your thoughts away and your concerns._

 _I see the way your eyes light up for the kids, but are slowly dimming for me._

 _I know you love me, but I know you are forgetting who I was before all of this. Before I had to be married to by Kingdom too. And truth is, so did I._

 _I have gone to the front line… with Henry. I ordered him to stay, for Cameron, because you were right. But he refused and is leaving with me. Just know I tried. I did it for you._

 _I hope not to be gone for long. I hope that we can win this war, and maybe with me leading my own army, I can catch them off guard. With Henry by my side, two rulers in their own right, I think we have the best chance possible. And I miss it Mare. God I miss it. I miss being with my men, being their leader and their equal._

 _If they die for me, why cant I do the same. It's a risk I am willing to take, because I know deep down you fell for the Prince who was a General, who fought for his people, for what he thought was right. Staying at home, sitting on a throne, was never supposed to be me. But I let it be._

 _I will try my best to come home to you. I will fight until my last breath, and I promise that I will find my way back to you. In this life, or the next._

 _Tell the kids I love them. I will before I leave, but I figure that if it comes from you, they will believe it more._

 _I left them letters, and I know you will know where to find them. You know when to give it to them, if the worst happens._

 _And to you…Mare. My wife and my Queen._

 _I am sorry I became someone you couldn't love. And I promise, this is to prove that I am still here. I heard you…and you were right. You always are. I am still in here._

 _I love you. I will love you, until the day I die._

 _Your servant for life,_

 _Cal._

…

I drop the letter, my mind leaving my body. Until all I see is black.


	126. 119C - Cameron Cal & Mare Pt 3

**Mare POV**

Sofia finds me in the room, after I woke up. I realised I passed out, from the stress...from the letter. I still replay the words...not believing them. Hoping he comes through the door. Part of me wants to run after him, leave and go to Irinia. But the kids. They need me. They cant lose two parents. I shiver.

Losing Cal. I don't want to lose Cal...I don't want them to lose Cal. I shake the thoughts, telling myself I wont lose him. His is strong, a strong soldier above all. And deep down, I know he wouldn't come home. Not when he made up his mind, to prove to me. I want to punch myself, for pushing him to this. If I just shut my mouth, he wouldn't be at the front line right now.

What if he is dead. The thought pushes a breath out of me, so much so, I bend down, clutching at my stomach. Sofia hovers, and I let it all out. I cry. Ugly tears. Cal. Cal. Cal. I replay his name in my mind. Willing him to come home.

I force a smile at dinner, but as soon as the kids are tucked in, I come back into my room. I get under the covers, fully dressed. I cry, until my pillow is wet and my hair is wet from the pillow. I cry, and cry, until I cant see anything but my blurred vision. I roll onto Cal's side, smelling the sweet scent of him. I pray, that I will get to lay next to him again. In this life. Not in the next. In this life.

...

 **3 days later**

I finally manage to sleep. My tears are all gone, and I am numb. I can feel myself losing weight. My clothes after three days hang, because I haven't eaten. I drink water at dinner, and play with the kids.

I run to the messenger, waiting for another letter. Nothing comes.

I argue with the cabinet, but they don't know what to say. They give me their regards, willing the King to come home too. When the war is over. I storm out, and anger replaces everything.

I train when the kids are with their tutors.

I run...far and fast, until I vomit the little contents of my stomach near the trees close to the castle.

I push myself physically, because emotionally I have nothing left.

I'm numb.

I want him home.

 **1 week later**

"You need to eat" Cameron says, pushing a plate in front of me. I am in Cal's office, looking over his war plans, strategies. The notes he writes about methods and weapons to use. Training ideas.

I push the plate back to her. "I will...later. Leave me alone" she frowns, pushing it again.

"I said eat" I look up at her, venom in my voice and my eyes narrowed at her harshness. I am her Queen.

"I said...get out. Before I put you out" my jaw is tight, and even though she does this for me, I cant help the anger. I catch a glimpse of my knuckles, grazed from punching the trees outside the castle on my daily runs. So angry. I sigh, pushing the plate closer to me. I take a bite of the sandwich, and look at her, acknowledging my eating. She nods, as if satisfied and leaves.

I finish the sandwich for my children and spend all night reviewing his plans.

I want him home.

 **1 month later**

"When is daddy coming home?" Maxton asks. I drop my fork. I cough, even though there is nothing in my throat. We are at the dinner table. It has become routine. 1 month, no letters, no notices of death. No attacks from either side. I know that much.

But I don't know when and if he is coming home. I know deep down he wont write. It will be too hard for me to read. But I still hope.

I look at Maxton, forcing a smile. Making myself look carefree, and unworried, even though I am dying inside. "Soon baby. He is helping uncle Henry in Irinia" I nod, to myself. Smiling as I take another bite of potato.

"When he comes home, I'm going to push him in the mud. He didn't take me" I look at Maxton, seeing his brows turn downward. He thinks Cal has gone hunting. With uncle Henry. Cal promised to take him, and he left without him. That's what he thinks.

"We will all push him in the mud" Coriane says, an evil smirk on her lips. I watch them, seeing the innocence. Seeing the resolve. They have no doubt their dad will come home.

It makes it even harder to smile. As I pray, that I never have to tell them otherwise.

I want him home.

 **2 months later**

There was an attack.

We heard news of it this morning. The Generals spoke of it, all throwing their ideas. Their opinions. I caught words. "South side". "Casualties" "King charged forward" "Too many good men". They saw me, and bowed. Their conversations ceased.

I asked what they heard, but they said they had no news of the King. I pushed, but they really didn't know.

I paced the room, waiting for news. Waiting for news of Cal. But nothing came.

Days passed after that morning, then a week.

I set up the balcony overlooking the gates with chairs and blankets and games, so the kids and I could sit at night. We counted stars, but I secretly watched the gate.

I waited, day by day for him to come through the gates. But he never did.

I need him, was my final thought.

...


	127. 119D Cameron Cal & Mare Pt 4

**119D**

 **Cameron POV**

Mare sits on the balcony, the same way she has for the last couple of weeks. On my way back to the castle, from the square, I can see her with the kids. They are all sitting in a circle, on blankets piled high, and they are playing games. Probably cards. Mare has been playing go-fish with them every night since they are too little to play anything else.

She looks happy, but I know she is anything but. The last 2 months have been torture. Not only for me, losing Henry. But watching Mare. Watching her become a shadow of herself. She lost weight the first month, and Sofia, Julien, Sara and I had to have an intervention for her. We told her that it wasn't healthy, and that her lack of eating, long runs and sleepless nights were catching up to her.

"Do you think I don't want to eat!" she yelled at us.

"Mare…we know you are trying. But you have to stay strong. For the kids. For yourself. And for Cal. When he comes back you know he will hate to see you this way" Julien tried to reason with her. Mare glared.

"Let's be honest with ourselves Julien. Cal is dead. He isn't coming back" she said, barging out of the room and slamming the door behind her. We have all gotten used to her anger, because it was all she had to hold onto. If it wasn't anger, it was sadness and that was worse.

After that night, she started to try more. She ate and gained back most of her weight. She still looked weak, but day by day, she started to try again. Especially when the kids started to sense something was wrong. She didn't want them to suffer, or to worry. Mare always put them first, no matter what.

I stop, watching her now on the balcony. She is wearing a white day dress, with straps that fall off the shoulder, showing off her shoulders and collarbone. A dress which clings to her waist and flows out to her knees. She is also wearing wedge heels. She looks more like the Queen she was before Cal left, and I am glad after 2 months she finally pulled herself back to some sort of normalcy. She looks almost normal, if I didn't know her better. But I can see the hurt in her face, her eyes. She still cries herself to sleep.

Mare has her hair up in a tight pony tail, the end reaching just past the middle of her back. Her hair is full, and dark, and in the sun, I can see the bits of light brown. She looks fierce, and I am not used to seeing her with her hair up. The sun was beginning to set, so it lit up the balcony in a beautiful orange and yellow shade. Watching her with the kids, Maxton jumping on her back and planting kisses on her cheek, I almost wanted to sit and watch. Until I heard the warning sounds. Mare's head moved with lightning speed to the gates, her face changing from smiles to something else. Hope and…dread. Her eyes then met mine, then back to the gates.

My head shot to the gates too, and at a distance I saw the soldiers move aside. Vehicles began to approach the gates, Nortan vehicles. I tried not to get ahead of myself, but when I saw that they were the vehicles Cal and Henry left in, I looked up to Mare.

She met my eyes again, noticing my expression. Something passed between us, a knowing. A signal. She called to Sofia, and suddenly Mare was up, disappearing from the balcony.

Sofia took the kids, and they disappeared too. I ran, to the middle of the field, and was joined a couple of minutes later by Mare. She stopped, clutching her stomach from her quick breaths. From the running, or the anticipation, I am not sure.

We watched as the gates opened up completely. Normal protocol was to have everyone out of the approaching vehicles, and then they would enter Norta on foot. This was to make sure that our soldiers checked everything before they allowed people into our Kingdom. After that they could get back into their vehicles and proceed to the barracks, hangers, or wherever they needed to be.

Soldiers began to get out of the vehicles, one by one. "Generals" Mare whispered, noting that they were our Generals. Some were limping, some were bloody. But they were still being checked and ushered in. Then soldiers, familiar faces, and some that were not. From what I could see, some were walking up from behind the line, no doubt dropped off by the plane nearby, and continued on foot either way.

Some soldiers were carried in, on stretchers, and the soldiers who were not as injured were helping. The front gardens soon became full of men, and it was beginning to be difficult to see. From what I could tell, even though the attack was over a week ago, some soldiers required extra attention, their injuries needing Nortan healers.

I caught a glimpse of dark eyes, eyes that burned into my soul the first time I saw them. When our eyes locked, the breath was knocked out of me. "Henry" I whispered, and I could see Mare moving her head to see Henry too. He was fine. Alive. A couple of scratches on his face, and a slight limp, but he was alive. I saw him say my name, a grin on his face.

I couldn't help what came next. I ran, towards him, and he walked quicker towards me. I forgot the time we were apart, forgot the fact that he left, forgot everything. All that mattered was him. When our lips met, I knew. I could never live without this man again.

Alive.

…

 **Mare POV**

I saw Henry and Cameron embracing. Henry kissed her cheeks, her forehead, her lips. He clung onto her, and I could see that the time apart killed him as much as it killed her. Even though they broke it off before he left, they never stopped loving each other. They couldn't.

A sick feeling started to settle into my stomach, when I looked around, past Henry, past the gates. Cal was nowhere to be seen. Why wasn't he here. Why wasn't he the first one through the gate. I became desperate, searching the sea of soldiers for my soldier. I couldn't help when my legs moved on their own, and I took off in a sprint. My dress pushed against my thighs, clinging to me while I ran, fast and hard. The heel wedges were comfortable enough, and I managed to gain momentum, pace. I ran past Henry and Cameron, running out of the gates. I ran past the first vehicle, which was empty. I slowed down just enough to look at every soldier, scanning their faces to find Cal. He wasn't there.

…

 **Cameron POV**

Every soldier turned to watch their Queen run past them. She wasn't like any royal they had ever seen. She was the Red Queen, and as they got onto their knees when she passed them, I saw the admiration each set of eyes had for her.

She scanned each vehicle, looking for Cal. I ran past the gate with Henry limping behind me, calling her name. I tried to get her to stop, but she wouldn't. Her white dress moved with her, as she broke off into a sprint. I knew Mare could run fast, but I didn't expect her to run fast in wedge heels. I stayed behind her, matching her pace. Trying to get her to stop, to wait for just a moment. Seeing the soldiers bow as she ran, seeing them all drop and stare in awe. Even the injured soldiers stopped to watch. It was…captivating.

"Cal!" She yelled, running and scanning the faces. She pushed past soldiers, dodging and flashing her head side to side. She could spot him in an instant, but I could see her starting to get desperate. Her voice. "Cal!" she yelled, searching the sea of faces.

She finally ran towards the planes, on an open field. Thousands of soldiers already moving towards the castle. She ran past, heading straight for the first plane.

I think I saw Cal before she did. But I know he saw her immediately, maybe even when she was near the last of the vehicles. A perfectly dressed Queen, with her hair up, running through a sea of soldiers. She was hard to miss.

He had blood on his forehead, on his neck, his hands…and was wearing battle armour. Or at least a heavy metal protecting his left shoulder. He had on dark pants and boots, so it was hard to see if he was injured anywhere else. His white shirt under the armour had blood in random spots. His hair was messy, and he has slight beard stubble growing. My guess was a week since he shaved, and my other guess was that the week after the attack, they still had fighting going on, since everyone was still bruised and bloody.

They locked eyes, Mare finally stopping in her tracks when she saw him. They didn't move…they just stared and I swear the thousands of soldiers stopped and stared with them.

…

 **Cal POV**

I almost couldn't believe my eyes when I saw her. I stopped in my tracks, watching as she ran, her hair whipping back with the wind, her dress clinging to her hips, her thighs. I watched as she ran in heels, whipping her head side to side, searching the empty vehicles for me. I watched her, a sense of pride and intense need burning in me.

I heard her call my name, desperation in her voice. Finally I saw her run towards the planes, her pace fast, every soldier stopping to get onto their knees are she ran past them. I watched in awe, until she finally spotted me.

She abruptly stopped, her hair up the first thing I noticed. She looked younger, but I saw the age in her eyes. We both stopped in our tracks, my body tensing up when she finally looked at me. I didn't know if she would be angry, sad, kill me where I stood.

I watched her take deep breaths, her expression a look of shock and astonishment as she scanned by body.

When she seemed satisfied, and I saw a sigh of relief, she pushed her body again, running faster than I have ever seen her run, until she came crashing into my arms.

…

 **Cameron POV**

They crashed into eachother, Mare jumping into Cal's arms, her legs going around his hips and her arms around his neck. He grabbed her, and if he was injured, he didn't care, because I could see the tense muscles on his arms as he held onto her, grabbed her thighs, pulled her into him. They hugged, Cal rocking from one leg to the other. I could see neither of them said anything, their hands speaking for themselves.

She grabbed his neck, the hair at the nape of his neck, the back of his shirt. She clung onto him, and by the rise and fall of her chest, I could see her crying into his shoulder.

I saw Cal shaking too, his body finally giving in to all the emotions of being apart from Mare, from his kids. When they finally pulled away, I saw them say something to each other. Mare nodded, saying something to him, and Cal smiled, replying back. She suddenly moved her face forward, her lips coming down hard on his. I saw him clutch onto her thighs, pulling her into him.

By the way Cal grabbed her, her dress lifting as his hand gripped her leg, the dress slightly higher than appropriate for a Queen. I suddenly realised they didn't care that everyone was watching.

Everyone averted their eyes either way.

 **Mare POV**

"I love you" he whispered to me. "God I love you" he whispered again. I nodded, my body feeling like I was not on this earth.

"I love you too" I said, still crying. He smiled, and my heart beat hard and fast in my chest. He was home. Alive. Home.

"I take it you're going to kill me later" Cal whispered to me, his forehead pressed up against mine. I would. But first. I moved my face to his, my lips crashing down on his. Our kisses intense, his tongue grazing mine, as I straddled myself closer to him and he clutched my thighs, pulling me closer to him too. He grabbed my thigh, lifting my dress, his hand gripping me in a way that said he wanted me as much as I wanted him, and he would never let me go.

He moved his hands to my hips, squeezing, my waist, squeezing. Back down to my ass, squeezing. He moved his lips to my neck, and back to my lips. I realised that everyone was around us, probably watching us kiss like teenagers who just discovered we had hormones, but we didn't care. We just wanted each other. And I promised I would never let him go again.

…

Cal put me down, grabbing my hand, walking with me back to the castle. He explained everything, explained how they attacked suddenly, and luckily Cal was prepared and his soldiers prepared, or else he wouldn't be here. How after day 1, they kept coming. Thousands of soldiers, day after day. When the war was won, Cal immediately left Irinia, taking the injured men to Norta, and leaving Henry's uncle as the appointed regent for the meantime.

He just wanted to get home he said. He asked me about the kids, and I told him that Maxton was very upset with him, and they I recommend he stay away from mud. Cal chuckled, saying he would show Maxton who was boss. He asked how I was, and I lied. I said I was find. He agreed for the time being, but I saw he could see right through me. He told me he was sorry how we left it, but I stopped him, telling him that I didn't want to talk about it anymore. That I was just glad he was alive and home and that if he ever left me a stupid letter telling me he may never come home, he would be more than sorry. He squeezed my hand, kissed my cheek and said he would spend the rest of our lives apologising for everything that happened that day, the days leading up to the fight and the months he spent being someone he was not. I nodded, not needing an apology. Surprisingly, all I needed was him. I was not whole without him.

…

When we got to the gate, Coriane spotted Cal first. She ran, forgetting her shoes, her dress, the grass and dirt. She ran, my perfect little girl who hated a speck of dirt on her ran towards her father. Cal smiled wide as he bent down, picking her effortlessly up in his arms. He placed his hand on the back of her head, bringing his lips to her forehead, her cheek. He whispered something to her, and she replied back. She was crying. She knew he wasn't hunting. My poor baby.

Cal wiped her tears away, her blue eyes shining bright. She hugged him tighter, running her hands over his cheeks, wiping the dirt and blood away.

Maxton ran next, grabbing Cal by the thighs while he still hugged Cori. Cal passed Coriane to me, and I held her in her arms, even though she wasn't a baby anymore. But she was still my little baby. Cal swooped Maxton into his arms, doing the same with him. For all the talk of pushing Cal in the mud, Maxton said nothing. He clung onto his dad, his head resting on Cal's shoulder. Maxton put his small hands on Cals back, clutching his father protectively. Cal whispered something in his ear, and I saw Maxton's face light up. I don't know what he said, but I didn't disagree with bribing. After all the time away from their father, they needed to hear anything to make them feel safe and ok.

Axel and Aria didn't know what was going on, but they extended their arms to him, and he held them both. Maxton held my hand, and we all walked back into the castle.

The sight must have been something else to our soldiers. A Queen, running through thousands of soldiers, to find her King. A King, bruised and bloodied, fighting a war when he had so much to lose. 4 young children, fiercely loyal and protective of their parents.

From a distance we must have looked strange, but I knew, we also looked…whole.

 **5 Years Later – Cameron**

Coriane holds my hand as Mare and I walk down towards the gardens. I just got back from the Lakelands and visiting Evangeline and Elane. The Lakelands have been thriving, and now it is considered the destination of vacations for many rich nobles, both silver and red. The good thing about Cal and Mare's reign…is the fact that reds have the chance for power too. The Lakelands now has holiday houses, where plenty of reds own properties or businesses.

While I was in the Lakeland capital, Henry and I picked out our wedding bands. Even though we had our wedding a couple of weeks ago, with a few family members and friends, we still didn't have the rings. We had our honeymoon though, and that was a week to remember.

"So when do the babies come?" Mare said, and I scoffed.

"Not for a while" she rolled her eyes.

"That's what I said, and here I am 4 kids later" she smirked and I laughed out loud.

"We aren't all rabbits Mare" she faked offence, laughing with me.

"We're not rabbits mommy" Coriane said, confused by how stupid our statement was. Mare choked on air, giving me a look that said 'thanks a lot Cam'. I put my hands up in mock surrender, making a face. Geez Cori was smart. Too smart. I have to start watching what I say.

When we got to the gardens, we spotted Sofia sitting on a picnic blanket with Gisa. Maxton was there, with Axel and Aria. They were playing with a puppy, a puppy that Evangeline and Elane gave the kids for Christmas. Lulu, they called her. She was a small dog, golden and fluffy. Maxton was rough with her, and Coriane gave him a lecture every time. Now he was gently patting her, whispering to her over and over. It was funny how wise Coriane was, looking after her siblings, teaching them to be good. She would make a good Queen one day, but for now, a Princess that any guy would struggle to win over. Just because she was too perfect. But she had a good heart, and from what I heard, that was something she got from Cal's mother.

We said our hellos and Maxton immediately jumped on my back, rubbing his knuckle on my head. Even though it didn't hurt, I still flipped him onto his back and tickled him until his cute little laughs were too much. Aria smacked Maxton, Maxton smacked Aria and Axel smacked Maxton. It went around until Mare was pulling Maxton off Axel and Aria, and Coriane was pulling cucumbers out of her sandwich, bored with their childish behaviour. I laughed out loud.

Mare looked at me, holding Maxton by the ear until he calmed down. "What?" she said, genuinely confused. I laughed again.

"We are a weird bunch" is all I said, and in that moment, I saw everything I had ever wanted. A family.

A screwed up, but whole…family.

 ***Hey Guys, I hope you enjoyed Cameron's flash forward, with Cal and Mare.**

 **Please review, as I am eager to hear your thoughts.**

 **As some of the chapters are a little mixed up, the next chapters, to avoid confusion will be:**

 **120 - Evangeline 5 Years Later**

 **121 - Shade & Farley 5 Years Later**

 **122 - Cal & Mare 5 Years Later (Kids Abilities & how they found out)**

 **123 - Cal & Mare on their birthdays**

 **124 - Cal & Mare Christmas**

 **125 - Cal & Mare Final Chapter & Goodbye to this fandom**

 **126 - Flash forward from children Perspectives & Cal & Mare**

 **(Coriane 17, Maxton 16, Axel 14 and Aria 14 when they are teenagers )**

 **127 - Flash forward from c** **hildren Perspectives & Cal & Mare**

 **(Corianne 21, Maxton 20, Axel 18 and Aria 18 with love interests and drama )**


	128. 120 - Evangeline 5 years later

**Evangeline Flash-forward**

 **3 Years Later**

"Is that how it is really going to be?" I ask my mother, my hands across my chest. She hates it when I don't act like a lady and by crossing my hands I am defying her a little more. On purpose.

My mother scoffs, as if I am nothing, flicking her head to the side. "You choose a girl over your whole family, you conspire with reds, you ruin our legacy...your father would be ashamed of you" she says the last words to hurt me, but little does she know it holds no power. My father did what he did, and now he is dead because of it. Why should I suffer the same fate. Why can't I choose love and...life.

"I love her mother" I say, my hands tightening. I won't cry, I wont react. I need to be strong. I still have Tolly, even if she doesn't want me anymore.

"Well then" she says, the snakes coiling around her neck hissing at me "enjoy your pitiful life" she turns, but before she leaves she moves her head to the side, giving me one last look. "You are no longer my daughter..." she says, disappearing outside my door.

When she is gone, I finally let go of the wall. I have been arguing with her for so long, that I cant help when the tears rush. I fall to my knees, hating that even though she was never a mother to me...I still want a mother.

 **5 Years Later**

It's winter, the lakes have frozen and everyone comes for the snow, the skiing. I love our home, and I catch myself thanking the heavens for coming here. I finally have a home, and a family. Elane...Tolly. They are all I need.

I put the letter Cal sent me into the folders on my desk. Since I take care of the lakelands for Cal, he sends me updates, requests and I do the same.

I have turned the lakelands into a winter wonderland and a summer haven when the seasons suit. This is now the holiday capital, and I love it. Everyday and night is a party, a new set of faces. I don't even mind the reds, although I think they still hate me. It doesn't even matter.

Tolly comes through the door, and I smell the alcohol immediately. Elane is holding him up, her face in a frown. This is the 3rd day he has come home drunk, before dinner. "What poor marriage have you ruined?" I joke. Elane looks at me, frowning. We are married now, and even though we didn't have a ceremony, and only had it officiated, she still is very serious when it comes to the topic.

"She was quite lovely" Tolly slurs. "Big..." he points to his chest but Elane interrupts.

"Yes we know your type Tolly" Elane scowls, dropping him onto the plush chair in my office.

I laugh and when Elane throws me another look, I stop, covering my mouth. Things have been tense since I told her I don't want children. She does, desperately, but as I pointed out, we cant have children. Besides, I couldn't imagine taking care of anyone other than myself, Elane and Tolly. Poor Cal and Mare. I don't know how they do it with 4 but ewww. No thanks. If only Tolly would settle down, then maybe have children and I could live vicariously through him. But no...he lives the bachelor life, and he likes it that way.

I think of Cal and Mare's kids, Coriane. She is a beauty, and I know she will be popular with the boys when she is older. She will also be the exact opposite of Mare. Where Mare is a tomboy, Coriane is almost too girly. Aria, the little one will probably be like Mare. Maxton is just a mini Cal, and I like the kid. He is fearless. Axel is wide eyed, smart little boy. The kids are not what you would expect from Cal and Mare, but somehow they are a family. I laugh to myself. What would our kids like. God help them if they have my temper. Hopefully they would have Elane's good nature. I know I don't have any of that.

Elane sits abruptly on my desk, breathing hard. "How much longer are we going to have to baby him Eve?" she asks. I can tell that is a serious question. I look at Tolly, who has passed out from alcohol. In a couple of hours he will be at it again, staying up until the morning, sleeping all day and then back out again. I shake my head, standing and taking her hand.

"Lets go for a walk" I say, pulling her out. We both put on coats and head outside for a quick walk.

"What am I supposed to do Elane?" I ask... "Abandon him?" she frowns, sighing.

"No...but he needs to take control of his life. And we need to take control of ours" she says, kicking snow.

"We have. We basically rule the lakelands. You have everything you could ever want. Were married and happy right?" when she doesn't answer, I ask again. "Right Elane?" she sighs, stopping to turn to me.

"I want kids Eve" she says. "I don't want to regret one day not having kids" I shake my head to argue but she stops me. "We can have someone carry a child or us...or we can.." I almost rip my skin off how tight I am balling my fist. Elane had the stupid idea of having our brother be the doner, which meant Elane and Tolly would have a child. She argued it would be basically like me, but I could not stand the thought. Even though there was technology to help make a child, I still did not want it that way. It would never be wholly mine. But I realise now, we would never have something wholly ours.

"No" I say, shaking my head. "I cant do that. I'm sorry Elane, I just can't" I begin to walk away, and she doesn't follow. I turn to her, asking if she is coming. She moves, grabbing my hand.

"One day...I will convince you one day" she says. We walk in silence...the only thing we say before the end of our walk is how we should visit Norta soon. Or send another puppy to the kids. They love the first one, they named her Lulu. Elane agreed, saying maybe we should get one too. I nodded, knowing it was just another hint she wanted something to look after.

 **Hey Guys,**

 **Here is the Evangeline flash forward. As you can see, there is still a long way to go for her. I wont be writing any more chapters solely for her, but will include her in one of the next chapters.**

 **Let me know your thoughts xx**


	129. 121 - Shade & Farley 5 years later

**Shade & Farley **

**5 Years Later**

 **Shade POV**

"A puppy? really?" Farley says, looking over to where the kids were playing with it. She shakes her head. "We can't keep it" she mouths the words to me, so Clara and Sam don't see. I shrug, not knowing what to say. When the golden fluffy ball was at the doorstep in a box, I thought at first it was a pile of material. Maybe a fur rug. But then it barked and I realised it was a puppy, just like the one gifted to Cori, Max, Ax and Ari. I shook my head, but had to bring it inside.

"Peace offering the card says" I shake my head, and cant help but laugh. Sorry my brother killed you, here's a puppy. Seems all that Evangeline does these days is buy gifts for the people her family has wronged.

"She can shove her peace offering up her" Farley stops, shaking her head. I laugh, loving it when she gets angry. I find it sexy. Reminds me of when we first met, the way she acted towards me. Her attitude. I think that's why I fell for her. She was a no bull type of girl.

"Can we keep it daddy...please?" Clara asks, her big brown eyes looking at me expectedly. I look at Farley.

"Ok" I say.

"What!" Farley yells.

"Please mommy. Aunt Mare let Cori keep lulu" Farley places her hand on her hips.

"Please mommy" Samuel repeats. I wink to them.

"Shade" Farley says. "I can see you" I laugh, bending down and patting the animal. The fur is softer than anything ive ever felt. The puppy rubs its body and head against my hand, a sign I think it likes me. Its tail wags happily.

"What are we calling her?" I say. "Him" I correct myself, remembering its a boy.

"Fluffy" Clara says. I lift an eyebrow and Farley scoffs.

"Very original Clara" she says. We look at Samuel, who shrugs.

"King" Clara says. "Like uncle Cal" I laugh. Of course Clara would dedicate this puppy to Cal. She loves him more than I thinks she sometimes loves me. Along with Cal I think she loves Cori more than she loves Farley. Farley and I share a knowing glance.

"King" Samuel repeats, smiling wide and nodding. I sigh.

"Wait till we tell Cal" Farley murmurs, and I already know what Mare's expression and response will be.

 **...**

We get to Norta and the kids immediately run out of the car. They run towards the castle steps, while Farley mumbles to herself, getting the puppy out of the car. It was a long drive, but the moment we woke them up near the border, they watched all the way here.

Farley, King and I finally get into the castle, and we can hear all the chatter and yelling near the family room. Cal had a fireplace installed, and on these cold winter days, it is a welcome relief. I open the door, walking in first with King under my arm. Clara runs to me, grabbing the puppy and running to Coriane, showing her their new pet. Even though we visit Norta every month or so, the kids act like they haven't seen each other in years. Maxton and Samuel wrestle, while Axel and Aria watch. Clara and Coriane talk, both of them discussing the puppy. I hear Coriane say that they can dress King up the way they do Lulu. I make a mental note to tease Cal about letting his kids dress up puppies.

Mare is not here, and neither is Cal, so we just take seats, with Cameron, Henry and Sofia joining us shortly after. We chat for about an hour, eating snacks that the chefs made up, before Cal and Mare join us. Mare looks good, her hair curled and falling down her back. She is wearing dark pants, boots, and 2 v neck jumpers, both white. She smiles wide when she sees me, and I embrace her as I always do.

"Good to see you sister" I whisper in her ear.

"I missed you Shade" she says back, kissing my cheek.

"Uncle!" Clara yells, running past Mare and I and jumping into Cal's arms. He catches her, spinning her around and planting kisses on her cheeks.

"Hello rebel" he says, laughing. They have a special bond, and no matter how hard we all try to understand it, we cant. The love she has for Cal is something no one expected. The love he has for her too is different...But I am glad for it. It makes this family closer than anyone could have imagined. And because she is the first child, born into a war...I think we all hold her close to our hearts.

"Wow thanks a lot Clara" Mare says, folding her hands across her chest. Cal carries Clara towards Mare, and Clara leans in, kissing Mare too. After Cal puts Clara down, he says hi to Samuel, and then Coriane sits in his lap, while we all sit in a circle eating and talking.

"So have you named the puppy?" Mare asks. Farley and I laugh, but Clara beats us to it.

"His name is King! Like uncle Cal" everyone laughs out loud, even Cal, but then he grins.

"Hey, I can't help it if i'm popular" he shrugs. We all roll our eyes. Mare speaking up.

"Hmm...I don't know if id be so happy to be named after a dog. I mean he looks like a fat ball of fur. Is Clara trying to say something about you" she places her hand on her chin, as if she is thinking, and analysing Cal and the same time. He looks down, to his stomach, then he lifts his leg, kicking her slightly. Cal is muscular and fit. But she still made him think.

"Ha ha. Very funny" Mare grins.

"Woof woof" I say to him. He throws a cube of cheese at me.

After we sit around the family room, we are called to dinner and then we are escorted to our usual rooms. We don't bring much, since we have clothes here to last our trip. We bring only what clothes the kids need, since they grow everyday.

Farley showers after dinner, and then I do. We go to the kids room to tuck them in before Mare begins reading a bed time story to Clara and Samuel.

Finally, its time for some time with my wife, so I lay with Farley in bed, and we face each other as we do every night before bed.

"How was your day?" I ask her, the same question every night.

"My day was good... and yours?" she replies, grinning. She seems lighter today, happier and content with something. I am glad. it was probably coming back here, seeing Mare. I know they are close.

"My day was wonderful" I reply, moving my hand to her cheek. I pull her towards me, loving the feel of her lips on mine. The taste of her lips. She pulls back slightly, and I look at her in confusion. "Are you ok?" I ask her, and she nods.

"I'm better than ok" she says. "I'm pregnant Shade" she whispers.

...

 **Mare POV**

I hear yelling, coming from Shade and Farley's room. I run towards it, knocking on the door until Shade opens it up, tears in his eyes. He is in his boxers and he is smiling.

"What the hell...I was leaving the kids rooms...are you ok?" I don't even get to finish, he pulls me in, kissing my cheeks and lifting me in a bear hug. When he puts me down I look towards Farley, genuinely confused by the screaming I heard moments before.

Farley is on the bed, on her knees, her hands on her mouth. She is crying too, and smiling...

"Ok you guys are scaring me" I say, not understanding what the hell is happening. Farley moves her hand to her stomach, and I finally realise.

"Is she...?" I say, and Shade nods. He runs back to the bed, grabbing Farley in his arms and spinning her around.

"I just told him!" she yells, laughing uncontrollably as he spins her and kisses her cheeks, her lips, her jaw, her hands. He is so happy and I feel the sudden urge to cry too, so much so that I do.

I remember when I thought my brother was dead...but here he is...a wife...two kids with another on the way.

My hand is on my mouth as I stifle the tears, and walk back to my room with the biggest smile on my face.

Baby number 3.

...


	130. Update & War Storm Review Spoilers

**Update & War Storm Review *Spoilers***

Hey Guys,

So just a quick update.

I have finished the chapters with the other characters flash forwards. As you can see, some of them were happy (well most lets be honest) and some were left up in the air. I will let you guys decide in your minds what you would like to happen to them. I think if I write it all for you, you may end up disappointed and its hard to write about other characters when all I want to do is write about Cal, Mare and the kids haha.

As mentioned, the next chapters will be Cal & Mare's future with their little family. They will of course have interactions with other characters, but it is based solely on them. I want to give them that bittersweet goodbye since I've been writing about them for so long, they are kind of my interpretation of VA's characters. I've given them their own journey, and sometimes I forget about War Storm and the way it really ended. The review for that is further below.

I also want to give the children their own little flash forward, to when they are older, because I feel like that are so unique in their own ways, they deserve to have a voice and POV. That will be the last 2 chapters.

I don't even know if it will work out, but if it does I may make a spin off. Depending on how you guys like the kids grown up.

As for some of the questions received, yes I will be focusing more on my own book. I have let it go, but I have so many ideas and I cant wait to get them out. Maybe one day you guys will write fan fiction about my own book. Ahhhh that would be a dream come true.

Also, I am pretty sure I wrote about why Cal could create fire when he found out Mare was taken and pregnant, but just in case you missed it, the reason was because he had so many emotions, he tapped into them the same way Mare did when she first tried to get her lightning to work. In my story, I believe every silver can create their element, but only a few ever really get there.

Finally the review is here***

 **Stop now if you still haven't read it and don't want to know.**

Ok so when I first started War Storm, it took me a while to get into the book. Why? Probably because I have spent so long writing my characters, that Cal and Mare in this book felt so...foreign. Cold.

Like there were times when I wanted to kill Mare for being such a sook. Yes, Cal chose his crown. But I feel like she has done so much worse to him. Basically, the way I see it, Mare has a family (minus shade yes) but she has a family. And what does Cal have. Nothing really. He lost everyone, so I think it was unfair for Mare to expect him to give up the little comfort and normalcy he had left.

The lack of romance was also something I didn't like. When they were at the dinner party, and the tension between Cal and Mare was there (when he sat next to her instead of his grandma) ahhh I died. I was like a little kid, so happy. But then that died down and I went back to wishing there was more connection.

I like that they found their way back to eachother, but it shouldn't have been when Cal nearly died. it should have been in a fit of rage, in passion, when they confessed their love. And then when Cal nearly drowned, Mare should have saved him. Would have been more intense.

I loved Evangeline's POV. That was probably my favourite.

To be honest, Maven became a little stale. I wish there was more to the finale. It felt, rushed and just off. In my version, Mare killed Maven without telling Cal she would. And he was angry. But in War Storm, I don't know. It felt like an anticlimactic moment. Maybe im just fussy.

Now the end of the book pissed me off.

I don't like that Cal is not the King in the end. I mean, that is Cal. He is meant to be a King and I don't see him as just another guy. What is he going to do? Work and pay for things and just be the guy who was King? Yeah no. Sorry but Victoria got it all wrong.

Cal should have been King and made a better home for reds and silvers. Mare should have accepted and stood by him. I don't believe she couldn't get over the fact he was King, I just think she wanted to be more important than the throne. In the end Cal chose her (and Victoria made it out to be because Coriane wanted it) but I think Cal wanted to be King. He wanted to make a difference and now, in War Storm, he cant anymore. Utopia doesn't exist.

It also annoyed me how Mare rejected him. I get it, she has been through too much, but so has he. And he still chose her, and she said naaa I cant at the moment, im still finding myself.

That was a stupid ending in my opinion. Either kill one of them or have them end up together. Its so stupid how much they went through to only end up walking away as friends. I get it, they most likely will get together, but it was written poorly.

Anyways, that's my rant.

I liked War Storm, but I didn't love it.

My story is a little different, so maybe that's why I couldn't love it. My favourite will always be Red Queen and I in my head Cal will always be a King, but good work to VA for wrapping the books up.

Let me know your thoughts below.

Tash xx


	131. 122 - Cori Maxton Axel & Aria - Ability

**122 - Cal & Mare 5 Years Later**

 **Mare POV**

"I really think you should wear the blue dress Cori?" I say again. She smiles to herself, and continues brushing her hair. She is ignoring my suggestions. I place my hand on my hip and watch her. I know she can see me in the mirror, but she is just smiling, and ignoring me. "Cori..." I say again. "Coriane" I say, getting irritated with her.

"Momma is calling you!" Maxton shouts coming in from the door. Cal walks behind him with Axel and Aria trailing in front. They are all dressed, Aria in a blue dress that is supposed to match Cori. Axel, Maxton and Cal are wearing suits, all black. I smile at my boys.

"Cal" I say, motioning my head towards our stubborn daughter. "Please" I whisper. He nods, walking towards Cori, and getting down to her level to speak to her. She stops brushing her hair and turns to Cal, picking a stray piece of lint of his suit. He smiles.

"You going to wear the blue dress for daddy?" he says. She frowns, looking towards where I left the dress. She looks at Aria too, and back at Cal.

"Ok" she says, getting up and walking to pick up the dress laying on her bed. I look at Cal, and scoff. What the hell. So he asks and she listens, but me begging for half an hour doesn't work. I shake my head. Cal shrugs, smiling. He mouths the words 'I told you' and I scowl. He always says the kids listen to him more, because he is calm. He says I'm too impatient and aggressive. I flip him off, when the kids aren't looking. He chuckles, winking towards me and mouthing 'love you too'.

...

We get to the grand hall, and when I walk in i'm shocked at how _grand_ everything is. Cal wen't all out...again. He loves to plan the kids birthdays. And they love him planning them because he makes it amazing. Tonight we are having dinner with the whole family, to celebrate Axel and Aria's birthdays. My parents are here with Shade and Farley. Gisa and Ryan are here and Cameron and Henry. Bree, Sofia, Tramy and Lia. Kilorn and Maria. Julien and Sara. Everyones family is basically here, even the extended family. The kids are here too, Clara, Cori, Samuel, Maxton, Axel and Aria. Evangeline couldn't make it, but she sent a gift from her and Elane.

Outside Cal has a petting zoo. The lights are on, and its like a carnival. Bright colourful lights and rides and food stalls and people. Like I said, he makes these parties into main events. When Cori turned 6, he made her a princess themed birthday. Grandest party I have ever seen. And she is a Princess which was the funny bit. When Maxton turned 5 he made a soldier themed party. Maxton loves to be like his Dad and he loves watching Cal train the soldiers. Cal had all the soldiers sing happy birthday to Maxton and he almost collapsed how excited he was. It was a dream come true. Axel and Aria are turning 3 now, so they are obsessed with animals and food. He nailed their theme with the petting zoo and food stalls and rides. Although they are little, they know enough to be exited. The grand hall is also decked out with animal themed decorations, and I smile wide when I watch the whole thing unfold. Watching their expressions is exciting too. Watching Cal get excited about their expressions makes me so happy. He is the best Dad.

The kids run to my parents, and make their rounds hugging and kissing everyone. Cal grabs my waist as we walk towards the table. "Good job baby" I say. He smiles. We sit in our usual spots, everyone shortly following to take their places at the table too. The kids sit at the end of the table, all of them together, talking and already eating the snacks in front of them. I see Maxton peg a lolly at Coriane. I warn him to be good. He smiles, acting as if he will follow what I say. I wait and watch him peg the next lolly. Before I can react, Cori does.

Her blue eyes burn bright. They go from bright blue to fire like Cal's. "Cori" I warn, hoping she doesn't do what I think she is going to do. The room starts to get warmer, and I hear the slight lightning beginning to rumble. "Cal" I say. He is up, stalking across the room in easy steps to kneel next to her. He brings her attention to him, placing his hands on her face. He doesn't react to the heat, because to Cal it is normal. He soothes her, saying her name and whispers something else to her. She nods. He throws a sharp look to Maxton, and I see Maxton retreat, looking sheepish. He hates upsetting Cal, but he realises he made a mistake in taunting Cori. He is quiet, watching Cal with wide eyes. Looking for approval again. Cal nods to him, and Maxton nods back. A promise. To be on his best behaviour.

Cal returns to the end of the table. I grab his hand. "She ok?" I ask. He nods.

"That could have been trouble" he whispers. I chuckle, even though I don't find it funny.

"Yep. I don't feel like dealing with burning rooms again" I say thinking back to when we first found out about Coriane's abilities. One night, when she was nearly 1, she began crying uncontrollably. I tried feeding her, but she just pushed it away. Crying even more. I didn't know what to do. I tried to soothe her, called Cal to help. He didn't know what to do either. It got so bad that she began heating up. At first I thought she was getting a fever. But then she became so hot, that I had to drop her onto the bed. She burned me. Her hands turning into flames. I screamed out for Cal. We both had a moment where we realised that her ability was to burn. She was like Cal. He picked her up while I doused the sheets which burned a hole through the sheets and mattress. As Cal was holding her, she was still crying. Still burning up.

It got to the point that she screamed so loud, I felt the lightning. It crackled and cracked on the roof. We jumped, Cal thinking it was me. But it wasn't. It was Cori. She could wield lightning too. After we finally settled her, realising she had stomach troubles, we took her straight to the doctor. She wasn't hot anymore, and the lightning was gone. We did a blood test, the doctor pricked her skin. She yelped and began crying. A natural reaction for a baby. She didn't burn up again or conjure lightning. But what shocked us was the colour of her blood. Silver, but in pure form. Almost white blood. She was half red and half silver. But she was also new blood.

She was so powerful that she could create two elements without needing them around. New blood.

She was red, to be able to create lightning. She got that from me.

The silver ability was her fathers. A burner. Strong.

The doctor couldn't give us a reason that she was silver/white blooded. He said that it could just be silver blood in pure form. But we knew it was something else. Julien had theories that silver new bloods existed just like red new bloods. Cori was the first silver new blood. And as silvers were born powerful either way, this was something greater. To be able to take 2 abilities. I was worried. That day she nearly burned down the room, and her lightning was strong. I could feel it when it struck. Cal also said the fire was too hot. As bad as his fire was when I went missing. That was serious power.

We lived with it for years, monitoring her emotions her moods. She is naturally calm Cori. But when she gets angry, everyone has to watch out.

The day we found out about her third ability was a day I will never forget. I thought the fire and lightning was extreme. But nothing compared to the power of the third. The blue eyes eluded us for years, until the day they turned. From deep blue to pure light blue. Almost white. She was having an argument with Maxton. She got so angry with him that instead of burning him alive or striking him, she made him mute. She controlled his actions. Just by saying the words.

She made him not speak, and no one knew about it but Cori. That is until Julien realised her Jacos ability and made Maxton talk again. He said Cori did it, she said the word and made him do what she wanted. Explaining this to Cal was difficult. He didn't understand how she had three abilities. He didn't understand how her eyes could turn blue and then white. Like her blood. She was definitely an unexplainable silver new blood. And that scared us. As parents, you are supposed to take care of your child. Protect them. But Cori was stronger than both of us. Actually she is probably the strongest person in the world.

Maybe this is why they never wanted reds and silvers together.

My thoughts are brought back to the table when Cal makes his speech to the kids. I watch as Axel and Aria walk towards Cal, and he picks them up, standing them on his chair. They watch the whole family, smiling wide. They are so happy its their birthday. They love the attention. Just as Maxton does. He watches with jealous eyes, and I give him a look as if to say its your birthday soon. You will have your moment. It reminds me of the day we found out about his abilities. His jealousy getting the best of him.

He was 2 and a half. Just began to talk in sentences. We already did a blood test when he was born, and his blood was silver. I scowled, sensing all of our children would be silver. But the day we figured out what he could do was when he was playing with the son of a silver noble. The little boy, Jared, knocked Maxton's ice-cream out of his hand leaving the boy with the only ice cream. Maxton got so angry and jealous that he threw fire at him. The same way that Cal can. If Sofia wasn't there, we don't know what could have happened to the boy. Luckily he was healed by Sara, and Cal paid handsomely to keep his ability and the incident a secret, although I sensed the pride Cal felt when he found out his son was just like him. He could create fire by will, or by anger.

Cal has spent every week since that day teaching Maxton how to control his power. And now, Maxton knows how to use it, although it is forbidden. I still catch him at times warming up his bathwater though, or threatening Cori with it. He should know better though, as she can do a hell of a lot worse. When he gets angry, he burns up. Thats another thing Cal has to teach him. Control. He is still working on that.

Maxton scowls but listens to Cal's speech. It is a beautiful speech, and he ends it with thanking me, for giving him his children. I nod, saying that the shop is closed. I would love to have more kids, but with all that comes with it, I don't know if I can handle another. 4 children, all with abilities that can go off at any time. Yep. I think I have closed shop for good.

I watch as Axel smiles at my dad, and I have a moment remembering last year when dad found out that Axel can wield fire and lightning too. His eyes turn white, the same colour as lightning when it strikes, but the difference is he is a red blood. When we did the blood test when he was born, I was shocked. Aria is a red blood too, but Axel can wield fire and she can't. It was another shock and ability to add to the list of things to figure out.

Then Aria. We didn't figure her out until 6 months ago. When she finally used her ability on Sofia of all people. She was being a brat that day, and Sofia refused to give her ice-cream because she didn't finish her dinner. Funny my kids all revolve around ice-cream. Makes them very upset. Sofia refused, but Aria wouldn't listen. So she made Sofia _give_ her icecream. That day we figured out that she has vocal mind control. The same ability as Cori and the Jacos family. We had to try to explain to a small child she cant make people do things, but she still does. She makes Axel do things, Maxton. She even tries it on Cori but they just end up arguing. She hasn't dare try it on Cal and I and I am glad. I would have to have to send lightning up her small arm to regain control. For the most part the kids understand their powers are special. They are powerful.

It is my turn to give a speech, so I stand up, kissing both the kids.

"Thank you to everyone for coming all the way here to celebrate Axel and Aria's birthday. I have to say the day I gave birth to them was the greatest day, because that is the day the family was whole. I love you Cal" I say turning to him "for giving me our children and for being the best father and husband. I love you Coriane and Maxton. I love you Axel and Aria. I will spend the rest of your lives making sure each birthday is special, each day is special, and make your dad plan your parties because he is so good at it" everyone laughs.

I look at each of my kids, thinking back to the day I finally met them after carrying them for 9 months. I couldn't have guessed I would have this life.

I have two silver blooded kids, and two red bloods. Three of them wield fire, two wield lightning. Two can use mind control. I think of how in 10-15 years these kids will rule Norta, the Lakelands and Irinia. I think of how powerful their children may be. Even though that should bring me comfort...I cant help but feel scared for them. Scared that they will never know what it is like to be normal, because they are too special to be.

I smile at each of them, hoping that they can see how much I wish for them to have happy lives. And deep down, I cant wait to watch them become their own versions of great. Because I know. Our children will be great.

 ****Hey Guys,**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **As you can see, Coriane is the most powerful. A silver new blood whose blood turns white. She also has three abilities, which has never been heard of. Maxton is a little cutie and basically a mini Cal. I cant wait for you guys to see his personality when he is older. He will be such a great character to write about. Coriane too. She is special.**

 **Axel as you can see is similar to Cori without the Jacos ability. Seems the twin gene gave the Jacos ability to Aria without the fire and lightning. They are red bloods too, which I had to make as they cant all be silvers. Still powerful kids.**

 **I will definitely incorporate them all using their powers when they are older. It will be interesting to see just how powerful they become and what they do when they get older, and Cal trains them all to know how to use their powers. He will need help of course, which Julien will be a big part of. Anyways that is all in the last chapters.**

 **Please leave your comments below. I would love to know what you think of the abilities I gave the kids. I tried to keep it in the blood lines as it didn't make sense for Cal and Mare to have kids who were strong-arms or wielded water. That would just not work I don't think.**

 **Tash xx**


	132. 123 - Mare's Birthday

**Mare POV - 5 Years Later**

I keep my eyes closed, wrapped in my comfortable blankets, trying not to smile or move. I can already tell I have eyes on me, and little hands resting on the blankets. I hear giggles, and a 'shh'. After a little while of hearing the giggles, I decide its time to finally 'wake up'. I start by moving my face around, as if I am coming out of a deep sleep. I hear more giggles and another 'shh'. I think I hear a little fist punching a little arm. I turn around, moving the blankets with me. I stretch my arms slowly over my head, and then I open my eyes.

First I see blue eyes, and full little lips. Dark hair frames the face, as Coriane smiles at me. I smile back, knowing she is in charge of this whole thing. My little bossy boots.

The next set of eyes are bronzed brown. A scratch above the eye takes my attention, and his dark hair glistens. I smile at him too, as he watches with a cheeky grin. Maxton.

The next two are barely keeping it together, their hands over their mouths, because they are too young to know better. Their dark brown hair is perfectly styled, not a mark on them. Their honey coloured eyes wide with excitement and anticipation. Aria and Axel. My twins. No doubt stuck on Sofia's hip this morning as she got them ready for the day.

The last set of eyes are eyes I know well. Cal's. He stands tall, towering over the kids in his simplest 'King' clothes. He winks at me, grinning while the kids surround the bed.

"Happy Birthday Mummy!" they yell, not in unison. Coriane frowns because they get it wrong and I laugh, pushing the blankets and getting in a sitting position. I open my arms wide, and they take the hint all of them climbing on the bed and pushing to get closest to me. Maxton punches Axel, and Aria punches Maxton for hurting her brother. Cal shakes his head, warning them to settle down. I give him a look as if to say Maxton is a spitting image of him. Rough around the edges. He shakes his head still grinning at what he made.

"Ok enough" Cal finally says. "My turn" he jumps on the bed, basically squashing us all. I push his arm, but I cant stop the laughing and intense joy I feel in this moment. The kids are crying from laughter, a couple of 'dad' and 'ouch'.

Maxton jumps on Cal's back, putting him in a choke hold. They are literally two peas in a pod, always wrestling or taunting eachother. One day Maxton will be as big as Cal and then I will see how well Cal can handle himself.

I catch a glimpse of the flowers all over the room, the presents on my bedside. Every year Cal buys me flowers representing my age. Lets just say, over 26 bunches fill the room.

Cal gets into a better position, coming to sit in his spot. He lays against the pillows as I grab my first present. Coriane, Maxton, Axel and Aria all line up at the end of the bed, sitting with their legs crossed under them. I take Coriane's present first, and I can tell it is hers because the wrapping is pink and white. A neat little bow covers the top of a square box. I smile at her as I begin unwrapping the gift. I take the tissue paper and throw it up in the air. This causes all the kids to giggle. I bunch up a bit of tissue paper and make a ball and peg it at Cal's head. He quickly grabs it and throws it at Maxton. Maxton laughs, smiling wide as if to say to Cal that he will get him later.

When all the tissue paper is gone, at the bottom of the box are two things. One is a bracelet, a silver bracelet with all the kids initials on it. Coriane beams with pride as I look over the thin white band with MCCMAA on it. It shines bright and at closer inspection I can see it is white gold. "Wow Cori! This is absolutely beautiful" I say. I take it and have Cal help me clip it over my right wrist. I jingle it to make sure it is on properly, and Coriane laughs bringing her hands to her mouth in excitement. "I won't take it off, I promise" I say, holding it to my chest. I really won't take it off. This is something that I will wear for years to come.

I look back to the bottom of the box and find a homemade card. Coriane wrote on it and painted the front of it. She used purple, pink, yellow. She painted all of us as a family. I smile, opening the card to read what it says.

 _Happy Birthday Mommy. I love you more than anything in the world and I love dad too. I love Max and Aria and Ax too. Love from Cori._

I smile, loving the fact that she had to put the fact she loves her siblings and dad too. That is Cori. As perfect as she is, she has a heart of gold. Nauseously perfect, but heart of gold. I thank her again and place the box onto the floor. Cal passes me the next one.

Maxton sits up straight, smiling at Cal and me. He looks at Cal a couple times throughout the opening of the present, and I realise that is because Cal helped him. He is watching Cal's reaction to me opening the present and then watching me. I smile opening the long rectangular box and checking what is inside. I am shocked with what it is, but it really is perfect. A slim dagger, with the slip its held in decorated by Maxton. He stuck jewels to it, red and silver all over. Then he added shades of orange, no doubt due to the fact he is a fire user. The whole case shining bright. I pick it up, and grin. "Wow! This is amazing!" I say, and he giggles so much I think his head might explode. I pull out the dagger, and it gleams bright under the dim lights. "I'm going to keep this with me everyday. I'll replace the dagger your dad gave me" Cal nods to Maxton.

"See Max...I told you she would throw mine away" I laugh, eying Cal. He gave me a dagger a couple years ago, to keep with me in my boot, or strapped to my thigh when I wear dresses. He said it was important to have a physical weapon as well as my abilities. I smile, knowing that now I will have a little piece of Maxton with me every day. Cal and Maxton high-five as I move to the next present.

Axel and Aria always have one gift for me. Im sure the older they get they will start making their own. But as twins, everything they do is together. I open the box, again throwing tissue paper around. This time I make balls and aim it at all of them. They laugh so hard, and peg them back at Cal and I. When we all calm down, I open the box and find two cards. Both are finger painted, and both have their hand prints on it. I laugh remembering that day that they had paint in their ears, and I guessed they were making my cards. We barely got the paint out of their hair. I dig a little deeper and find necklaces made out of clay and bracelets made out of clay. Again the day they had their arts and crafts. I put on the bracelet on my left hand and necklace over my neck. They beam when they see me wearing it. I dig a little deeper and find two t-shirts. I pick one up and find flowers and butterflies on it. I smile at Aria knowing that would have been her choice. The next shirt is black and has a picture of a dog on it. I laugh and look at Axel, smiling at him.

"This is amazing!" I yell, bringing the shirts to my chest as if I am looking at the sizing. I laugh knowing well I cant wear these as a Queen, but I will wear them when I am in the castle and am with the kids. When we have arts and crafts time, cooking time, or reading time. I love wearing whatever they make me because of the fact that they are always proud when they make it. I want my kids to see the worth of small things as opposed to the big things. As royals, they can buy whatever they want, but its not the same as them putting effort into their gifts. That is the special part. I get up, bending over the length of the bed. I give Axel a hug and a kiss and whisper thank you in his ear. He kisses me back. I do the same with Aria and thank her. She kisses me back. I move the length of the bed to where Maxton is. I mess his hair and kiss him and hug him, telling him his present was the best. He smiles wide. I then hug and kiss Cori, telling her that her present was very thoughtful and beautiful. She smiles wide, kissing and hugging me back.

"Ok my turn" Cal says, bending to pick up a present under his side of the bed. I smile, taking the little box from him. The kids giggle, waiting to see what it is. When I open the small box, instead of jewellery, I see something else. A single key. I look at Cal in confusion and he laughs.

"Is this a key to a room in the castle?" I ask him. He shakes his head.

"No...guess again" I rack my brain thinking of all the possibilities.

"I have no idea" I say.

"Its for a car" Maxton says. And Cal laughs saying its not for a car. He jokes with the kids that if he gives me the keys to a car I will run away. They frown, agreeing I don't need a car.

"I really have no idea Cal" I say, still confused. He smiles.

"How about I show you. After your birthday breakfast. Sofia will take the kids for the afternoon" I nod, excited now that I don't actually know what the key is for. I put the box away and give Cal the key. The kids jump back up, throwing themselves at us again as we cuddle in bed for a couple more minutes.

Happy Birthday Mare...I say to myself... and for once my birthdays are something I look forward too.

...

After breakfast Cal puts a scarf over my eyes, saying that its a long trip and will be a surprise. I frown, because I hate things over my eyes but I trust him.

"Long trip?" I question when he places his hand on my shoulder, takes the bag he packed for us both, which he never told me what was in it. He pushes me forward, as I place my hands in front of me to try and navigate where I am. We get outside and we get into a car. Cal puts me in the passenger seat and begins buckling me in. I shiver at his touch, but he is more than professional when he secures me in place. He chuckles, knowing well that I don't want him to move his hands away.

"Calm down Mare" he says, as he closes the door. I frown again. You calm down I want to say.

He gets into the drivers seat and I hear his seat belt click into place. The car turns on and because Cal is impatient we begin driving immediately.

"Do I have to wear this the whole time?" I ask.

"Yes" is all he says. I know he is smiling, because of the tone of his voice. He loves when I am confused or surprised. I usually hate surprises so he knows he is lucky I am letting him do this at all.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

 **Cal POV**

She asks the same question for the millionth time and my answer is always the same "Not telling you yet" I say. She groans, adjusting herself in the seat, trying to get comfortable even though she cant see anything. I chuckle, enjoying this more than the present.

"You're an ass. Its my birthday" she says quietly, to herself.

"The ass heard that" I cant help but smile, but I try to say as quiet as possible. During the first 10 minutes she was eager, now she is quiet.

"I love the view" she says sarcastically. I laugh. "Is this where you murder me?" she asks after a couple minutes.

"Yes Mare. How did you know" She groans, moving around again to get comfortable. "Its hot in here...did you turn on the air" she asks. I know the game she is playing.

"No" I say watching her and then the road. Then back to her. She moves her seatbelt over her head and slips it under her and begins to take off her jacket. I told her that she doesn't need to dress like she is going to the snow, but she insisted it was better to be warm than cold. She throws the jacket to the back of the car, but not before flicking it in my face.

"Oops. My bad" she says, laughing to herself. I move my hand, poking her in the ribs and she reacts with a yelp because she didn't see it coming. I dont stop, until she starts pushing me and slapping her hand.

"Cal!" she says. I laugh.

"You hit me with the jacket on purpose" I say.

"I would never" she replies. She so would.

"I married evil. What can I say. Should have just married Evangeline" that warrants another slap. I grab her hand, bringing it to my lips. She relaxes, and turns back to her view of nothing.

...

When we finally arrive, the first thing she does is try to take off the scarf. I stop her, grabbing her hand.

"You waited this long. Wait a little more" I say. She groans but agrees. The drive is only 25 minutes, but it still would have been torture for her.

"I really enjoyed the concept of this present, until I realised how much I hate not knowing where I am going and what's going on" I laugh out loud at that.

"I knew you would do that!" and I did. I didn't marry Mare for her patience.

I get out of the car and move to her side, unbuckling her. She jumps out and I place my hand in hers, telling her its ok to walk with me. She does and I can see a hint of a smile, and I know she is excited more than she is annoyed.

...

 **Mare POV**

Cal walks me forward for a couple of minutes and grabs my hand. He is in front of me. "Open your palm to me" he says and I do. He places something cold in my palm and I realise it is the key. "Ok...so I know how you get cooped up in the castle, and how you hate being inside for long periods of time" I smile.

"What? Who told you that? I love being inside" he laughs and so do I. We both know I go crazy being refined to the Nortan kingdom, but I have gotten used to it. This drive is a welcome relief, and I know he knows that.

"I wanted to get you something that you could use" he reaches for the scarf over my eyes and unwraps it. I adjust my eyes and blink a couple of times. When I finally am able to take everything in, I really am confused and shocked. We are in the middle of no where, but it is breathtaking. There is a wide open field, with perfect grass and flowers everywhere. From what I can see, they have been planted strategically. There is a path, made with bits of jagged stone, that leads all the way to a small cottage like home. The home is white, with blue shutters. There is a chimney and smoke coming from it. At first I think we are at someones house, but then I realise. The key. The secluded area Cal brought me to.

"Is this..." I don't even finish my sentence. I turn to him, looking at his expression. He shrugs.

"All yours... yeah you could say that" I stare open mouthed, looking from Cal to this perfect little home. The open space is amazing. I turn around, and see where we came from. A line of trees follow all the way out, making almost a drive in to the cottage. "You can't even find this place unless you know about it. Which is what I wanted" I look back to the house again, and to the sides. More trees, and a tree house. A swing hanging. I look to the other side and see a small shed like structure. "For me...when I need to work on something. Or Maxton or Axel when they are older" I don't speak so he asks. "Do you like it?" I dont know what to say. I am speechless. He bought me a house. A home away from home.

"I" Speechless. I cant even say anything.

"I know how much you hate being cooped up in the castle. And its far enough to be away from the Kingdom, the square, the villages surrounding. Its far enough to feel like you're away from everything. Close enough for me to be able to protect you and make sure you're safe" I begin to understand. I do go crazy at times, wishing I could have a wide open space with no soldiers or guards. Somewhere like the stilts which was just free. Just somewhere I could come with the kids, have them play like normal children. Run free and wild like Kilorn and I did as kids. I look around again, and already can see the children loving this place. I could watch them from the windows, while I sit by the fire or make them dinner. Like a normal mom. Cal could work on his inventions again and when he had time come to say here for the night. A home away from home. "If you feel like going for an extra long run, you could get here in an hour or 2. I know you hate not being able to run further than the first watch tower" I am speechless. And so happy. So loved. I turn to Cal, jumping into his arms and begin frantically kissing his cheeks, his lips, everywhere I can land my lips.

"I love you so much. Thank you Cal. Thank you. Thank you" I kiss him again, and hug him tight. He always knows how to make me happy. And he knew what I needed. For me. That is why I love him. He laughs and breathes a sigh of relief.

"So I nailed this present?" he asks. I move away from him, my legs still straddling his waist. I watch him, smiling.

"You always pick the best presents. Thank you. For helping the kids too" he smiles.

"They were really happy. I thought Coriane's head would explode how proud she was of herself. You know she thought of it on her own" I shake my head.

"Of course she did. She is too smart" I say. I chuckle to myself.

"What?" he asks.

"Nothing...I just remember the kids expressions when I opened the gifts. Maxton loves you so much" I say to Cal. I don't miss the look of pride he has. Cal and Maxton have a relationship I never expected...I don't think Cal even expected it. I know that when Axel is old enough, the three of them will be inseparable. Cal will treat them like he treated Maven. He loved his brother so much, and I can see Cal trying to write the wrongs of his father with Maxton. The way Maven sought approval from their father, and the way only Cal got it. I know he will do the opposite. That is why he always builds Maxton up, makes him feel like he is proud of anything he does. I love that about Cal.

"I love him too. I love all of our kids. As long as they spend the rest of their lives knowing that, that is all that matters" I nod, bending my head back down to kiss him. His lips are soft on mine, and our kiss is gentle, loving. The kiss says what we cant. That we are each others and that no matter what, we will never give up on us on our family. The kiss moves from a soft and gentle kiss to something more passionate. I tighten my thighs around him and clutch my arms around his neck, never moving my lips. He begins walking forward towards the house as I pull back, to show me the rest of it. I just watch him, smiling.

"Is there a bed in this gift of yours?" I ask smiling seductively. He chuckles darkly.

"I could never forget that" he says, breaking our conversation to kiss me again. We finally pull apart and get to the door, but he never lets me go. I am still straddling him, so he bends me down towards the right side so I can put the key in the door. It opens, smoothly and Cal kicks the door with his foot. I laugh at his desperation. We begin kissing again, but Cal pulls away. "Let me show you the house first. We really are impatient" I laugh, letting go of him to get down.

The house is amazing. White walls, dark furniture. There is a small kitchen which is cosy and sweet. Someone prepared a fire, because the fireplace is going. There are dark wooden floorboards, and a shaggy rug which looks and I am sure feels amazing. There is a basket of fruit on the counter and and dining table with 8 places. A bookshelf also sits near the living room. I walk down towards the back of the house and find a bathroom with a shower and a large claw tug. The bathroom has two basins, for Cal and I. I then walk across the hall to the kids rooms. Coriane and Maxton have their own rooms and Axel and Aria are sharing a room. The guest room Cal says can be changed later for one of the twins. Cal also left the rooms empty, because he thought it would be fun for the kids to choose how to decorate it. That these rooms would stay the way they are until the kids are older and one day they could come back and see the house that they helped build. The house looked small from the outside, cosy, but I didn't realise how big it actually was inside. We finally get to the last door and when I open the room its perfect. The room is dark, with a massive King bed. The pillows are plush and comfortable. There is a small table with a chair, for writing or working. Cal's no doubt. A tall boy for clothes and a large wardrobe for both of us. There is also another bathroom, with another tub and shower and two basins. I smile when I see the bouquet of roses sitting on the bathroom counter. 26 roses for me. I turn to Cal.

"You really are amazing" I say. He smiles.

"I did well?" he asks.

I walk slowly towards him, unbuttoning the buttons on the top I have on and never breaking eye contact. He grins, watching my fingers work on the buttons and the slight show of my bra. He bites his lip.

I spend the rest of the afternoon thanking him for his present.

...

 ***Hey Guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **The next chapter will be a continuation of this. Chapter 123B with Cal's birthday.**

 **Some of you have been really upset at the fact that Maxton has one ability. Remember, so does Aria. I explore in detail their abilities in the last chapters and the way that they can control them and work with them. Just because Maxton has one ability doesn't mean he is any less powerful that Coriane in the future. Look at Cal. He has one ability, but he knows how to use it and that makes him powerful. Just remember, not everything can be explained while they are young, which is why I wanted to do chapters for them when they are teenagers and then in their 20's.**

 **Some of you may also be a little frustrated with Coriane. But again, her personality is explained when she is older. She is perfect, but she is also the eldest, so of course she thinks she is too smart for her own good. I promise by the end of this fanfiction you will love her as much as I do. I love all the kids and cant wait to show you what they are like when they can develop and actually speak.**

 **Anyways. Review and Like.**

 **I will ofcourse put music in the final chapter so A Thousand Years is already on my list.**

 **Tash xx**


	133. 123B - Cal's Birthday

**5 YEARS LATER - CAL'S BIRTHDAY**

 **Cal POV**

I wake up early, 5:00 am. I try my best not to disturb Mare, because I know she was up all night taking care of Maxton who has the flu. I manage to get my training clothes on, and slip my running shoes on. I have been going for runs every morning. Firstly because Mare can now outrun me and she doesn't let me live it down and second for the kids. I want to be healthy. I want to live long. Today I turn 28...and I feel absolutely terrified.

When I get out of the room and make my way to the front, I see already kitchen staff, maids, soldiers. Everyone is preparing for the day. I forget sometimes how hard working everyone here is. I make a mental note to give everyone a bonus, just for the sake of doing a good job keeping this Kingdom running. Without the staff, I couldn't do anything. And they look after my family well.

When I get outside, the cold air hits me and its a welcome relief. It's still dark, so I expect half way through my run the sun will come up. I get past the steps and do some stretches before my run. I plan on a long one today, so I need to make sure I can walk tomorrow. Even though I do weights and combat training everyday with my soldiers and generals, I sometimes neglect cardio.

I set off shortly after, passing the gates. I am let go without any questions.

I start off at a slow pace, remembering how I used to tell Mare that she pushes herself too hard too soon. I let my muscles feel the movement, the weight and then I push myself. In through the nose and out the mouth, as I run past the first watch station and away from home.

I begin to replay the number in my head. 28. 28. I am 28. I remember being 20 when I first met Mare. On my way to 21. Life was so simple back then when all I had to be was a Prince. Now i'm a King.

I shouldn't be so terrified. I am a King, I have power and money to be able to set up a comfortable life for myself and my kids. Even for my children's children. They won't have to worry about money or power. I have 4 kids, a wife. I have a home. I laugh to myself. I have a castle, and 3 Kingdoms all up. Maybe I shouldn't be such a complainer.

There is just something about turning 28 that has me terrified.

...

 **Mare POV**

Cal is gone when I wake up, and from what I can guess, he has gone for a run or a workout. His gear is gone. I frown, as I had hoped he would be in bed for the kids to surprise him but I know that he has been feeling down about getting older. I don't know why, but I am guessing he will open up to me sooner or later. He always does. I lay in bed, thinking back to when I met Cal. When he was only a 20 year old Prince. He was so mature for his age, so regal. Nothing has changed, only the last 8 years of knowing each other. I was only 18 when I met him. I've changed too. More than I thought I would.

A sudden knock at the door takes me from my daydream. Sophia pops her head in.

"Are you ok for the children to come in Mare?" she asks. I nod, smiling.

"Of course" I respond. A couple minutes later they stumble in, one by one, still in their pyjamas. Coriane has her pink ones on and fuzzy slippers. Her hair is in two braids. She is holding the present she made for her dad. She sits next to me, scooting over so she is touching my arm. Maxton is next. In his blue pyjamas he jumps up. He has been sick lately and I finally can see the cold going away. He sits next to Coriane. The twins come in too, with their matching red pyjamas. I laugh because Axel's hair is all over the place and Aria looks like she was electrocuted.

"Have you two heard of a hair brush?" I say and all the kids laugh. Coriane grins, as if this is something she asks them everyday. They scoot over next to Maxton and we are all lined up on the bed...waiting for Dad. Its 5:40am, so I guess Cal should be back soon. He probably thinks we will be up at 6 or 7.

I bend down, pulling Maxton's hidden gift for his dad, and giving it to him. I then give the twins their gifts too. We wait, and while we wait they ask for me to tell them stories. I do, telling them of a normal rebel red girl who fell in love with a perfect silver Prince.

...

 **Cal POV**

"The Prince was very handsome, and seemed nice enough, but he was a silver Prince, so the red girl hated him instantly" I hear Mare say. Coriane replies.

"But why would she hate him if she didn't know him?" I grin. My smart little girl. She reminds me of me. Asking too many questions at a young age and wanting everyone to get along. Too fair. She will be a Queen to admire.

"Does she still hate him?" I ask, barging through the door. The kids squeal in delight, and quickly bury their heads under the covers. My guess is they wanted to surprise me. I go along with it. "Who are you talking too?" I ask, pretending to not see the 4 bulges under the sheets next to Mare. She chuckles.

"No one" she replies, giving me a look as if to say are you ok. I nod.

"I'm so tired. Ahh I could just lay straight on this lumpy bed" I jump on it, thrashing my hand around as if trying to get comfortable. They giggle, trying to stay quiet. "You know we really should get a new mattress, this one is all lumpy" I move my arms again, getting up onto my knees and bending over to kiss Mare. She bends forward, kissing me on the lips softly.

"Happy Birthday baby" she whispers. I smile, a sudden happy feeling filling my chest.

"Thank you baby" I say back. I reach over, pulling the covers to expose the kids. They all scream and laugh, then jump up and tackle me. Maxton jumps on my head. Cori nestles into my chest. Aria jumps in my lap and Axel clings onto my arm and half onto Maxton. "Happy Birthday" Cori says quickly, needing to be the first one in. "Happy Birthday" Maxton adds and Aria and Axel.

"Thank you, my strange little lumps of mattress" I say and they burst into a fit of giggles. I lay back, letting them climb all over me and poke and prod with their little hands. They hug me, and fight with each other, and make up when Mare yells and kiss my cheek and tell me I need to shower. I smile, looking up at the ceiling.

I decide never to be worried about turning older again. Because of them.

I am the luckiest man in the world to be so loved.

...

 **Mare POV**

The birthday celebrations begin after I pull the children off Cal one by one. Cori wants to go first, and we let her. She watches with eager eyes as Cal opens her gift and card. The boys give their presents next and finally Aria. Cal is overwhelmed and thanks them and hugs them. He looks at me when he opens every gift, because the theme this year is weapons and books. But I can see the twinkle in his eye. He loves them and he will use them. That is the best part.

We have a birthday breakfast and spend the day as a family. We do whatever Cal wants, and he doesn't spend not even one hour in a meeting which is the promise he made to me.

We have a picnic for lunch and ride bikes and play games. The kids and I try to do cartwheels but I fail miserably nearly pulling out my back. That doesn't stop the old jokes from Cal.

Before dinner the soldiers all give Cal the gift they bought for him. All of his soldiers and Generals put money together, and by the horse that they got him, a beautiful all black Arabian Horse, every soldier placed a coin down for their King. The most expensive horse in the entire world, and Cal owned it. That shows me how much they love and respect Cal, and it makes me happy. I could see in his eyes, it was everything. To be accepted and respected. He thanked them all, and of course every soldier and staff member was invited to the celebrations tonight. Even before the gift was even given. A massive feast with entertainment and overall just a celebration for Cal. My idea and to include everyone was important. I didn't know about the gift, but it makes what they did even more special. They deserve a night of fun.

Cal and I get ready for the celebration separately, as I organised for him to have drinks with his soldiers and Generals before the actual party. I also organised the grand hall to be decorated, and for food, music and drinks to be served freely. After the kids have all gone to sleep, then the lights would be dimmed and the adults would have their fun.

I spend most of the beginning of the party with our family, the kids and family friends. We eat, chat, dance. The kids run and run, so much so that they will sleep so well tonight. When the night is over for the kids, I take them all to bed, tucking them in and telling them a story.

I return downstairs, back to the grand hall to join the adults.

"Wine?" I turn to see who offered. Evangeline.

"Look what the cat dragged in" I say, taking the glass extended to me. She laughs, throwing the rest of her drink back.

"Nice to see you too" we both smile at each other, and then I cave and give her a hug. I haven't seen her for so long, that I don't care if she hates hugs. Surprisingly, she returns it.

"So...I just realised how old we all are" she frowns, and I laugh.

"I thought maybe your shallow ways were a thing of the past but...hey...sometimes people never change" She rolls her eyes.

"I can't help it if I don't want my face to hit the floor by 30" she replies and I laugh out loud. Even when I hated Evangeline, I still envied how perfect she always was. Her hair, her body and her skin. She never had the problems normal girls had. But then again, she wasn't ordinary by any stretch.

"I doubt that will ever happen" I say, giving her a look as if to fight me on it. She shrugs.

"Probably right" we laugh at that. "Where are the kids? I didn't get a chance to say hi to Coriane" I roll my eyes.

"Only Coriane?" She shrugs again.

"She's my favourite" I don't know whether to be worried by that. I decide to not let it phase me. I know why she likes Coriane. Because she thinks Coriane will be a brutal silver leader. But she is wrong. No one knows Coriane like I do. No one knows her soul. The kindness behind the perfection and bossy nature. The Coriane who picks up Maxton when he trips and helps him wipe the dirt off his knees. The Coriane who I catch helping Aria with her hair before breakfast. The Coriane who helps Axel reach his favourite book from the high book shelf, just because he is too small too. The Coriane who does everything without me needing to ask her, just so I would have one less child to worry about. No. No one knows her deep down, but me.

"She's a pretty amazing girl. But not what you think she will be" I reply, blinking slowly. She just shrugs.

"We shall see" Evangeline says, smirking. "I'm going to save Elane from that handsy silver noble over there" I turn and she is right. A silver who Cal no doubt knows because I have never met him, has Elane in a tight grip over her waist. She pulls back, obviously knowing he is drunk.

"Don't do anything to cause a scene" I yell after her, but she is already done. I make sure to watch out for any movement of metal. Someone suddenly takes my attention away, grabbing my elbow. I feel lips against my ear and the voice I could pick from anywhere. "Did I tell you how much I love that dress on you?" Cal says. I turn, taking him in. He is so drunk, and I can tell by the way his hair is sexy messy, his jacket is gone and his top buttons are undone. I laugh, genuinely loving the fact that his soldiers got the best of him. Loosened him up.

"No...because this is the first time you've seen it" I say, spinning around to give him a better view. He grins, biting his lip while looking at me up and down. I can see his eyes trace their way from my heels, to my bare thigh, to my breasts, to my face again. I must say, I strategically chose this outfit. A statement if you will. The dress is red, and a silky material that flows against the body, but is tight enough to hug every curve. The dress sits in a v shape down my chest, and shows just the right amount of cleavege. The straps are thin, and it flows all the way down past my ankles. I am wearing silver strappy heels which you can only see when I walk. The best part of the dress is the slit down the side of the leg, which shows my thigh when I move. I picked this dress for Cal, as its part of his present for later.

"Hmmm" he says, grabbing my hand and bringing me to him. We begin swaying to the music as I feel his hand grab my ass and it stays there. I laugh, glad for the dimmed lighting. "You know I think I've seen all I need to see at this party" he says, grinning. I push his face away, laughing.

"You are so drunk" I say, and I am not angry about it. I am glad he is having fun.

"Maybe I am a little" he says, winking. "You going to take advantage of me" I grin.

"I would never do that" I reply teasing. He frowns.

"You may have a hard time keeping my hands from ripping that dress off you later" He says, smiling mischeavously. I scoff.

"No, you are not ripping this dress. It's my new favourite" I say, smoothing it down slightly. He just grins.

"It's my new favourite too. Which makes me want to rip it off" I throw my head back laughing, genuinely at his banter and how he would never speak like this at an event unless he was drunk. Suddenly his lips are on my neck, as he licks and kisses it. I pull back, grabbing his cheeks with one hand and squeeing until his face looks like fish lips. "Aww why id yo do tht" he mumbles, his lips still looking like fish while my hand is holding his cheeks. I smile.

"Because you have your staff, my family, the Generals, soldiers, and people you have never met before, here...watching you do that to my neck" he shrugs.

"I dnt care" he says, his eyebrows furrowed "Im the King" he mumbles standing taller. I let go of his face, kissing him quickly on the lips.

"Yes you are. And you can rule over me later" I say, pulling his hand off my ass and onto my lower back. He shakes his head, placing his hand back where it was. He pulls me closer to him, his hand gripping me.

"How about we make that later...now" he says, bringing his lips to mine. I try to fight him, but I decide I don't care anymore. Not when my body takes over and I realise I haven't kissed him all day. I want him so much in the moment.

Why should we hide that we are in love.

Besides, we didn't get 4 kids holding hands. They know what we did to make them.

...

Cal pulls me out of the grand hall, basically dragging me upstairs. I laugh, genuinely tears running down my cheeks from how unlike Cal this is. He is always patient and proper. I remind myself to thank the soldiers tomorrow for loosening him up for once. This is Cal when he forgets he is a King. When he acts free and feels free. He needed this. He deserves this.

I follow after him, lifting the dress up so I don't trip over it. Also so I don't pull the slit any longer by running in the dress. It is tight up until the slit at the thigh, so I cant risk it. He continues pulling me, and when we get to the stairs he turns around suddenly, bending forward and pulling me onto his shoulder. He gets up, and I yelp in surprise. I am hanging upside down, while he takes two steps at once.

I laugh, smacking his ass on the way up. "Hey hey. Hands off the goods" he jokes, still running up two steps at once. I keep smacking him though. After the third flight, he slows down. "Wow...alcohol really makes it hard to walk up stairs" I laugh even louder, at the effects of the alcohol. Of how hilarious his commentary is. I reach my hands around, trying to reach for his belt. Confuse him. That backfires on me, because he looks down at my hands, says my name and suddenly we are falling backward and he is falling forward. I land on my back and he lands on top of me. He tripped. Cal actually tripped and was clumsy for once. The look on his face is one of astonishment too. I think he realised he has never tripped before.

The look in his eyes is what makes us both burst into tears, because I am laughing so hard at him and he is laughing at himself, and the alcohol is making him even more animated. My stomach begins to hurt, that I clutch over. When we settle, he grabs me again, scooping me up into his arms from where I fell. I wrap my legs around him, and I realise that I can, which means my dress ripped all the way up past the slit. He notices too, when he grabs my hips and feels bare skin.

He begins to reach down, lower and lower, until he gets to the underwear. He starts pulling down the right side, toying with me. I slap his hand. He takes the last few steps until we are on the level our room is on. He walks towards the door, opening it and kicking it. I grin.

"Break the door why don't you" he shakes his head.

"Can I ever do anything right" he says, and I shake my head as he closes the door behind him and moves us straight to the bed.

"Nope. I need to look for a new husband...this just isn't working out" I say, trying to keep my voice and face serious. He rolls his eyes, throwing me down onto the bed and climbing onto me.

"Nope. Not letting you go" he says, bending his head down to kiss me. The mood changes from silly and playful, to something more intense. Something primal. He lifts his head to watch me, but I grab his head in my hands, bringing him down to me. Kissing him deeper. More. I want more. Then I remember.

...

 **Cal POV**

My head is fuzzy, my senses on overdrive. The alcohol is there, I can feel it, but I cant help what I am saying. Its not like I don't want to say what I am saying, I do. But I have no filter. Where I would usually stop and think before I speak, all I do now is speak. And act. Mare laughs more than I have ever seen before, and I know tomorrow we will discuss this in detail. She will never let me live it down.

She gets up suddenly, moving away from my kisses. I frown, blocking her in. I don't want her to go. I want her to stay. Here. She pushes me away, and I move. "What's wrong?" I ask, confused. I want her. I need her. She gets up, moving from the bed, from me. I would follow, but I cant get up. The stairs took it out of me. She turns, placing a finger up.

"Give me a couple minutes" she says, rushing into the bathroom and shutting the door. I throw my head back, wondering if she is ok. I hope she is not feeling sick or she is not disgusted by me. I mean, I don't think I have done anything to upset her. I sit and think about it, replaying the stairs and falling on top of her. Did I hurt her? Is she upset I ripped her dress? Can cats stand on their back two legs for more than a minute?

Suddenly the door opens and my attention moves from my strange questions to Mare. Mare. Wow.

She stands there, leaning against the door. Her eyes are sensual, sexy as she watches me with pouted lips. She is wearing the same heels, but has replaced the dress. With lingerie. White lingerie. I gawk and probably look like an absolute creep, but I cant help it. I get up onto my elbows, laying back and watch her.

"Do you like it?" she asks, and all I can do is nod like a freak. I think this sobered me up. Or made me think really bad things. Things that I shouldn't want to do. Like rip that off her too.

"You just going to torture me or you going to come and let me get a closer look?" I ask, hoping she comes towards me soon. I watch her as she shrugs and smiles. She begins walking to me, her long legs shining under the dim light. Her hair is down, messy. She is wearing a white lace bra, which dips just low enough to make a man go crazy. She is wearing stockings, which clip onto her panties. I trace every inch of her body with my eyes, taking a deep breath and gulping. My mouth suddenly feels dry. In need of something. I know its her.

When she gets to the bed she climbs on top of me, slowly, and I lay there, just watching. Im afraid to touch her, but I want to. I want to watch her too. Enjoy this. Enjoy her. Seeing what is mine and mine only. When she is over me, she bends down close enough that if I move I can kiss her.

"Happy Birthday baby" she whispers, and I cant help it any longer. I grab a fistful of her hair, pulling her down onto me.

...


	134. 124 - Cal & Mare Christmas

**Mare POV**

"How the hell are you going to get the star all the way up there?" Bree points up towards the top of our high ceilings. Shade comes to stand next to Bree, placing his hands on his hips as he looks up. Tramy follows, as my three brothers watch me on the ladder, trying to get the star on.

"I told her I would do it. She hit me with the star" Cal comes to stand with them.

"Dad! Do you want to join this attack" I say, calling out to him. I glare down at all four of them.

"No honey. I know you can do it. You only climbed our house 3 times a day back in the stilts" I nod, looking proud that he remembered by climbing skills.

"With my help" Kilorn comes to join.

I look at them all standing in a line near the tree, aware that I now have a crowd. I am about 4 metres up in the air, as we set up Christmas in the family room. It has high ceilings, a fire place. Its cosy but big enough for all of us to hang out and hand out presents. I have finished decorating the tree with the kids, but all that's left is this stupid star. I realise we should have probably gotten a smaller tree.

"All I remember is you falling and breaking your arm. Help was not something I recall" I smirk down at Kilorn.

My brothers snicker, remembering when Kilorn and I were kids and he fell and cried all the way home. I had to tell him from now on he had to let me climb first to check the wear of what we were climbing.

"Yeah yeah...shut up" Kilorn replies.

I hold my head up high, proud of the fact I got one over him. The ladder is placed against the wall, so Sofia is holding it as much as she can. The boys think that we need them, but us girls keep telling them we don't.

"Please be careful" Cal calls, standing with his hands across is chest. Ahh if he only knew, he would drag me down this ladder.

I get up on my toes, holding one hand against the wall and one reaches to place the star on the top. It takes a little effort and plenty of precision, but I manage to place it on and screw it into the slot.

"Yay" Maxton calls, coming to stand next to all the boys. I slowly come down, taking one step at a time and Sofia and I high five at being the ones to get this all done, without anyone's help. After I come down, everyone scatters, not interested in the task at hand. I wonder how many of them thought I would fall.

Cal walks towards me, placing two hands on my shoulders and pushing me towards the coffee table and rows of pillows. Everyone sits down, some taking the floor and some the couch. Farley is resting her hand on her ready to pop stomach, smiling at the kids drawing and having their own conversations.

Cal sits on the floor against the three-seater couch, and I sit in his lap, with our kids scattering across the top of the couch. The rest of the family find their places too.

"Time to open presents" my mother says, coming from the door. She is holding a tray, with Maria and Gisa following her. The tray is filled with vanilla pudding, and warm hot chocolate. Big cups for the adults and smaller cups for the kids.

The kids jump up, but my mother tells them to sit down and they will all get one. They listen right away.

As my mother hands out the pre-Christmas dinner sweets, which is completely against tradition, I watch everyone, taking in how lucky we all are to be here. A family. My brothers are alive and well, each of them having their own little piece of heaven on earth. My sister and Ryan are happy, in love. I watch them and smile, glad for the fact they found eachother. My parents are happy, my father as healthy as I have ever seen him. The kids all get along, cousins and brothers and sisters. I have never felt more content than I do right now, in this moment.

I wonder if Cal feels the same way, or if he is missing his old family life. The one where he had a brother, a father. I know he doesn't miss his step mother, no one does, but Maven…I think on days like this he must think of him. At least a little. I sometimes catch him in Maven's old room, looking through his things, looking for something. I wonder if he is looking for what made Maven the way he was, or a sign of the old Maven, the one where he was closer to his brother than anyone in the whole world. The one where they used to train together, laugh together. I sometimes catch Cal watching Maxton and Axel, watching them interact. I don't miss the happiness that crosses his expression and then the sudden sadness. I know he is thinking about his brother in that moment.

I place a hand on his arm, moving it back and forth, to try to tell him that I am happy and that I love him. And that its ok to be sad on days like this…days when family all get together. He places a hand on my lower back, copying the exact same motion that I am. We comfort each other. If he only knew.

"Let your father and I give all our kids presents first" she says, and I know when she says all our kids that she means my brothers, Gisa and I and her grandkids. She takes bags and boxes from under the tree, and passes it to her grandkids first. They frantically rip open the presents, looking excited as ever. Cal laughs, and tries to take Maxton's gift, but he moves away, blocking him off. I know he is doing it on purpose and Maxton does too. This is a little game they play, who can annoy who the most.

The kids look at their gifts, excited as ever. I see books, clothes, building activities, homemade gifts. Everything that little kids would need and more. They smile, jumping up to hug my mother and father. They are genuinely grateful, which is what I always wanted for my kids. For them to be happy with the little things. Especially when they can have anything they want. Their father is a King after all. But Cal doesn't want that either. He wants the kids to grow up like he did. Working for everything he had and working hard.

My brothers open their gifts next, and so do Cal and I. "I didn't know what to get a King or Queen, so I thought I would get you something useful" I smile, opening the gift to find a personalised diary, stitched with my initials. Cal has one too, stitched with his. My mother even added a stitched crown and Cal smiles, stating he would hug her but I refuse to get up. I get up for the both of us, kissing my parents and thanking them. I will use this for the next chapter in my life, one I have yet to reveal.

My brothers and their significant wives and girlfriends gifts are next, and I laugh when I find weapons from all three of them. No doubt the men had a part in organising their gifts and I can see from the décor of the boxes and wrapping that the girls had a part in that. They are personalised and I love them. They will be added to my collection. Cal gets weapons too, and I can see the spark in his eyes too. He knows exactly what went into their creation and he is more than happy to receive weapons as gifts.

Kilorn and Maria are next and their gift is very useful. They gifted us personalised bags, for the back of Cal's motorbike. It hooks onto the person on the end of the bike, and you can travel with it. Mine is black and has my initials in Red and Cal's is black with his initials in silver. Cal hi-fives Kilorn, thanking him for the gift. Cal complains every time that he can never take anything with him on his bike and the bag he has he cant carry on him. Its more of a duffle than anything. I nod to Kilorn, mentioning that he is getting smarter with old age and that its about time. He scowls, as if offended, but I know he isn't. That's just our usual way and I'm glad for it.

The rest of the gifts are handed around and opened and then it's Cal's turn. Of course he outdoes himself, getting me exactly what I needed. Running gear, fit for a Queen. New shoes, and outfits that I cannot wait to use. But later on. I can't use them for a while. He also gifts my family the perfect gifts, land for my brothers and parents. I scowl, because to him it is nothing, but to my family it is everything and more. They look shocked but excited. My father already plans to make a vineyard and my brothers plan to build homes for their future kids. I smile, glad for everything that Cal does for them.

When it's my turn, I get up and walk over to the tree, picking up a big box. I have personalised gifts for everyone which I hand out. Once they open them all, I hand my kids their gifts, things that they have been asking for. Books, weapons, clothes etc. Then I hand them all little boxes, telling them not to open it yet. And finally I give Cal the same box.

They all look at each other confused, and everyone around the room too. I smile telling the kids to open it and Cal too. They do, opening the ribbon and lifting the lid.

I watch the kids expressions, as they open the box confused. Coriane lifts the contents and analyses it, and I hear Gisa and Sofia gasp. Axel and Aria share confused looks and Maxton says "what the". I chuckle, glad that the gift confused the kids. I cant wait to see their faces when they realise what it is. I hear my father say my mothers name, and Farley laugh.

Cal's face is priceless and the best thing I have seen all year. His face goes from shocked, to confused to understanding…"You're pregnant?" he asks me. I am still standing in front of everyone, and he is still on the floor. I rub my stomach and wink nodding.

"Mommy?" Coriane asks confirming. She knows what pregnant means and is analysing the little shoe that I placed in everyone's box.

Cal gets up quicker than I have ever seen and is in front of me in an instant. He grabs me, bringing me into a big bear hug. He laughs, spinning me around as everyone around the room cheers and hugs. Over Cal's shoulder I look at the kids who are still sitting there. "Mommy is having a baby" I say. "You're going to have another brother or sister" They look at eachother, and then at Cal and I. Then I move my hand, motioning for them to come to us. They do, dropping their gifts and running towards Cal and I. We move apart, bringing them in the middle of us as we all hug and laugh. Then we get congratulations from the rest of the family.

"I hope it's another girl" Coriane whispers to me later, holding Aria's hand. I smile winking.

I notice Cal watching me all night, smiling wide. I know he wanted another child, more than I did. I thought we were done, but I think there were other plans for us. Other fates written for our family.

"I love you" Cal mouths. "I'm so happy" he says after that. I nod, rubbing my stomach.

"Me too"…

 ***Hey Guys,**

 **I hope you are enjoying the final series of chapters. Sorry its taking so long to update. I have been busy, more than usual.**

 **Just wanted to remind everyone that the chapters are not always on a strict timeline. They are just chapters explaining how my version of Cal and Mare would spend their birthday's and Christmas etc. If you would like to research dates and times that these things would occur (like Birthday's), please do. I try to not include dates or times, as they can become hard to track.**

 **The next chapter is the last in the Cal & Mare series. It will be after the birth of their fifth child. Mainly it will focus on Cal and Mare. **

**The flash-forwards for the children follow after and we are nearly done. Ahh soo scary and sad at the same time.**

 **I will be making the final chapter for Cal and Mare very long, and will include songs that you can listen while reading it. I will be spending some time on it, because I want it to be perfect. So please be patient. If you want great final chapter, it will take me time to make sure its perfect and ends this fanfic on a high note.**

 **Thank you for your continued support of my fanfiction for Red Queen.**

 **P.s Did you know my story has had 184 thousand views! 184,000 views! OMG! CRAZY**

 **Tash xx**


	135. 125 - The Final Goodbye

**125 - Cal & Mare Final Chapter & Goodbye **

**Mare POV**

I grab Kilorn by the hand, pulling him with me out the door. Kilorn is holding Christian in his arms, my youngest son, while I balance a tray of snacks in one hand. I pull him along, stopping at the steps to let him focus on making his way down. We are heading down to the front of the castle, where the family is sitting, with blankets, chairs, a fire pit. Tables and tables of food and drinks. Games for the adults and kids. The whole set up is grand, and thanks to our staff and Cal's great ideas, we have somewhere we can all relax.

Its mid-afternoon, and the sun is just starting to set. 31 December, New Years Eve. Its tradition for all of us to be together, and this will be Christian's first new year with his family and extended family. I want to make sure its special. Even though he is not even 1 yet, I make it a tradition for it to be a new year to remember. Every year, to top the next for my kids and family. Our friends too.

Kilorn mumbles something to Christian while we walk, no doubt getting practice in. Practice now that Maria is pregnant. I smile at him while he is not looking, watching him interact with Christian. Excited for him to be a dad. I know he will be the best. Loving and protective. That's who Kilorn is and always will be.

I turn towards where everyone is. While Kilorn and I make our way to them, I take in my surroundings.

Gisa is sitting on blankets on the grass with Sofia, Lia, Maria, Cameron and Farley. They sit in a large circle, chatting and laughing. Gisa's hands are up in the air while she explains something. I can tell she is engrossed in the story and I chuckle at just how funny it looks when you are not part of the story. I make a mental note to ask her what has her riled up.

The kids are also splayed on blankets, playing card games. From what I can tell, its the game 'go fish' Cal and I always play with them. Maxton is at the food table, picking everything, placing it in his mouth, then moving to the next tray of food placed out for everyone. He has a drink in his hand, and he uses it to wash down the mass amounts of junk food he is eating. I chuckle. He is his mother's son. I like my food too, particularly in my last pregnancy.

My parents are sitting on two chairs placed next to each other. They hold hands and laugh, and in the other hand they each have drinks. They aligned their chairs to be able to see the game about to be played. Only Sara and Julien are missing, but then again they have been missing from plenty of events. Choosing to travel the world, so Julien can learn more and Sara use her powers for good. I sigh, missing them terribly.

The game my parents are focused on sees an odd egg shaped ball being thrown, while the other team members tackle the person who holds it. Stopping them from reaching the line on the opponent's side. I can already see where Cal has requested the field to be drawn. I can also tell this isn't their first game. They are all filthy, with mud and dirt all over their clothes. They must have already played a game while I fed Christian.

I can see the teams forming in a huddle. Shade, Bree and Cal are in one, they bend down, whispering. Henry is not here, instead on business in Irinia, but I know he would have been on Cal's team. A former Prince and a King. Imagine the game that would have been. Along with other soldiers and staff who wanted to play the game, there are 7 all up on Cal's team.

The next team is Ryan, Tramy and Kilorn, who is on his way to the group huddle. Also soldiers and staff who wanted to be part of their 7. They huddle too, waving Kilorn over. Kilorn slightly jogs, placing Christian in my dad's arms and he's off to join the huddle. From the talking, I can tell its Ryan's team. He is so competitive, and I can see Gisa pointing towards him and shaking her head. No doubt saying the exact same thing. I get to the table, placing the tray down. I walk towards the blankets, getting on my knees and then dropping onto my backside. I grab some crisps from the middle of the blanket.

"Who is winning?" I ask. Gisa scoffs.

"This is their second game. Cal's team won the first one, so now Ryan wants a re-match" she shakes her head, also bending to grab crisps. I chuckle, shaking my head. If Cal wins the next one, Ryan will be pissed. But then again so will Cal, he hates losing. Maxton finishes with his food, because he comes and sits on my lap. I wrap my arms around him, and lean him back while we all watch the game.

The huddle ends and they all start to move towards the opposite ends of the field. I see Cal and Shade joke about something, and then I see Bree show them the finger. This just makes them laugh more. From what I can guess, the joke was at his expense.

"Woo go Ryan!" I yell, on purpose. This brings on an incredulous look from Cal, his eyes narrowing as he shakes his head. I grin. He gives me a look as if to say 'I'll get you back later". I like firing up Cal, because it just makes him more stubborn. Were both competitive that way. If he wanted to win before, he will want it even more now. Especially when his wife cheers for the other team.

The game starts. I figure this out when Tramy kicks the ball and it flies towards Cal's end of the field. When Shade catches it, to my shock, Shade starts running forward. Cal and Bree too, protecting his back as the other team members scatter forward. They run forward, until Tramy and another soldier run straight into Shade, knocking him down. I gasp, shocked at the violence of it. But no one around me does, because they happened to see the first game, and apparently this is part of it. Normal. I shake my head, worried no one breaks anything. But Shade and Tramy shake it off and the ball is picked up and passed to Bree.

He tries his luck, running forward, but Kilorn and another soldier are on him, and the same thing happens. He gains a little ground, but is knocked down. They get up too, and then the ball is passed to Cal.

I watch Ryan and Kilorn aim for Cal, but Cal is fast, and he runs straight for them. Both of them brace, ready to tackle Cal, but at the last minute he shifts, so fast that by the time they get the right footing, Cal has dodged them. He runs, pumping his legs as he heads straight for their side of the field to score. He makes it to the line, throwing the ball down hard. It bounces away, and Shade and Bree cheer along with the rest of the team. Score. Cal scored. He turns to me, an arrogant look on his face. He doesn't say anything, but when Shade pats him on the back and Cal is still staring at me, I can tell he is going to do this on purpose now. Win.

"That was lucky!" I yell, on purpose. The right side of his mouth lifts slightly, as he finally breaks eye contact with me. He walks back to the end of the field, his right hand on his lower back. He breathes in and out, ready for the next play.

We watch the game in anticipation, each time a team scores, the other team swears or kicks the grass. When Cal's team misses a point, I see him coach them, motivate them for the next time. I smile, knowing still that even when something doesn't go his way, Cal is still a King, who brings his people up, not down. The game goes on for a good hour, and I can tell that we are going to spend new years with dirty and smelly men.

In the last 5 minutes of the game, the teams are tied. They each huddle on the respective sides of the field, making a game plan. I chuckle to myself, not believing how serious this friendly family game has gotten. Cal motions with his hand, and his team nods. Ryan is standing, motioning and pointing to his boot. Gisa rolls her eyes.

"Your uncle is a sore loser Maxton" she teases. Maxton cocks his head to the side, analysing Gisa.

"Don't you want uncle Ryan to win?" I laugh, giving her a look as if to say good luck explaining this too him. She sighs.

"I do..." she says. "But its ok to lose sometimes too" she gives me a look, as if to say I should not teach my kids its all about winning. I admit, I am competitive but I give them a healthy dose of competitiveness. They aren't sore losers at all. Rather show great sportsmanship. Cal is the one who riles Maxton up, but in the end that's just Maxton's need to win. Something he inherited, not taught by us. I wave a hand, telling her to leave me alone. She grins.

The game starts up again, and we watch in anticipation. Cal kicks the ball across the field, and then he runs after Ryan who caught it. They run forward towards eachother, two beasts about to slam into eachother. Pure adrenaline and muscle. Cal smashes into Ryan, and Ryan falls back. But he gets up quick. Scattering up and running forward past Cal. Cal gets up, swinging around and runs after him. I see the silver blood staining his brow. I wince. Cal doesn't give up though, running after Ryan at full speed. But its too late as Ryan reaches the line and scores the final point.

After some heavy deliberation and cheering. Some arguments between my brothers and Ryan, Cal calls the game. He gives it to Ryan, who smirks and waves his arms around. He points to Gisa, blowing her a kiss.

"You doubted me" he calls out to her. She rolls her eyes, shaking her head. "I told you I would win it...thanks Mare for cheering me on" he says to me, blowing a kiss. Gisa rolls her eyes again, as I wink to him.

"Anything for my brother in law" I say, laughing. Maxton gets up, running towards Cal. Coriane is up too, seeing Cal injured. He gets down onto his knees infront of Maxton, and they hi-five eachother. Then Cori comes up, and takes the end of her dress in her hands. What she does next shocks me. And I can tell by Cal's expression its a shock to him too.

She wipes Cal's brow with her dress, trying to get the blood off his face. Her pretty white dress, which she never gets a smudge or stain on, has silver blood on the bottom. She wipes and I hear her say "Daddy are you ok?" I get up too, walking over to Cal, Maxton and Coriane.

"I'm ok love" he says, kissing the top of her head. He would embrace her, but he doesn't want to push his luck by getting dirt or sweat on her. She nods, still holding the end of her dress. As I approach them, I grab Coriane by the shoulders, bending down too.

"Why don't you go with Sofia to your room, and pick out a new dress. Mommy will take care of dad's cut" she looks at me, blue eyes wide, and nods. She looks at Cal again, and only after he nods too does she walk away. Maxton punches Cal on the arm and says "Good game dad" Cal laughs, mock punching Maxton on the arm too. Maxton runs away, and I can only guess he is going back to the food table.

Cal and I get up, and I immediately reach for his face. There is a large gash on his forehead, near his eyebrow. The blood is pouring, and I wipe it with my hand. "That's really bad Cal" I say, because it is. Its worse than I thought. He doesn't answer, instead changing the subject.

"So i'm pretty sure you're not supposed to cheer for the other team" Cal says, poking my ribs.

"I'm preety sure you're not supposed to ram the other player with your head" I say, my arm reaching again.

"I'm fine Mare" he says when he sees my fussing.

"No, you're not" I say, grabbing his hand. I pull him along, dragging his heavy arm behind me.

"I am...stop fussing" he says, jogging slightly to catch up to me.

"That's a bad injury" my father says when we reach the blankets. I nod.

"I need to dress the wound. Or get a healer" I say, but Cal sighs shaking his head.

"I don't need a healer for the wound Mare. Its not even a wound, its a small cut" I stare at him, as the blood pours down his cheek.

"Typical man" Cameron mutters from where she is sitting with a plate full of food. Cal throws her a look.

"Listen to Mare, Cal" my mother says, her voice full of concern. "Go and take care of his wound" she says to me "We aren't starting the fire yet, not until the boys all shower and get dressed" I turn, noticing that Ryan and Gisa are gone, and my brothers. Kilorn too.

I grab Cal's hand again, dragging him along. "Mare" he warns, his voice low. He hates when I fuss over him, but this cut is bad. Its deep. I can tell by the blood making its way onto his cheek and down onto his shoulder. His brow is already starting to bruise blue where the impact and cut happened.

"Shut up" I say, getting frustrated. This is where Cal and I argue. Where we differ on opinions. If I have a papercut, he would send for a healer, but when its him...he doesn't worry at all. I grab his hand firm, dragging him. He is a soldier, and so used to being hurt and battered. But I refuse to see him in pain. To watch him suffer. He is the King, and we need him safe and well.

 **Cal POV**

I refuse to have a healer look at me when we reach the medical wing, and when Mare goes to find a healer, I make my way to the room. I wont be embarrassed having a healer use their energy on a small cut. She is overreacting and the blood is not that bad. Ok its pouring out of the wound, but that is expected. Its a cut after all.

I jump in the shower, and halfway through I hear the bedroom door close. Mare stalks to the bathroom, not needing to open the door as I left it open. I watch her, as I wash the dirt out of my hair. My silver blood is all over the shower floor. She places a hand on her hip, and eyes me. Angry. Shes pissed.

"So imagine this" she says, and I can tell that her tone has sarcasm written all over it. "I get to the medical wing with my husband, and then when I finally speak to a lovely nurse about where I can find a healer, I turn around and he isn't there. But never mind that... I mean why would you need a healer. You're fine right. No...blood isn't pouring all over you while you shower and it wont stop. Noooo" she says again, gesturing to me. "You're fine" her tone is extended, and the word fine is so laced with sarcasm, I cant help but smile. "You are seriously smiling" she says, crossing her arms over her chest. I grin wider, washing the nape of my neck. She scoffs. "Well I took the first aid kit anyway, so if you don't want the would healed, I am going to have to stitch it and put a dressing over it" I roll my eyes, turning my back to her. I will not wear a dressing. No way. I can just imagine Bree and Tramy giving me crap. She is delusional.

"Cal" she says, but I ignore her. My shower is finished, but I stand under the water, trying to make a point to her. "Cal" she says again in warning. I still ignore her, placing one hand onto the wall and my head down, so I can feel the warm water on my back. After a few seconds, I feel the cold air hit my back, as the shower door opens. I turn around, confused and shocked at what I see. Mare. In her light blue dress, barefoot, stepping into the shower. She tries to avoid the water. She grabs me on either side of the arm, pulling me out. She is seriously trying to force me outside. Does she think she can win this. Stubborn woman. She pulls me, but I pull out of her grip, instead, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her into the shower with me. I see the door close and Mare jumps and squeals in shock.

"What the hell Cal!" She says, spinning to get out of my grasp. Its too late, as the water hits her back, her hair, her face. She becomes drenched, her light blue dress turning dark blue. It clings to her body now.

"That's what you get for thinking you could pull me out of here" I say, pushing her straight under the stream of water. She pushes me, trying to get out of the shower, but I block her, and I cant help the grin on my face. This is priceless.

This is why Mare and I are like fire. We argue with such passion, we end up doing stupid things to win. And I win now.

...

 **Mare POV**

I try to push my way past him, but I cant. I already know my hair and makeup is ruined. My dress, which was a beautiful flowy light blue dress, just over my knees is no longer nice and light blue. I feel the heavy material cling to my thighs. Cal has his hands on my waist, holding me in a tight grip as he places me under the water. I push against him more, and I can see him smirking. Ass. He is enjoying this. I thought if I stepped in and pulled him out he would concede, and come with me. But he doesn't.

I know he is still bleeding, and I just want the wound closed, but Cal is too much of a man to let me. I grab his arms, trying to get him out of the shower. I finally manage to get out of the stream of water, and I spin around so I my back is facing the shower door not the wall anymore. He grabs onto my waist, pulling me to him again, so suddenly, that I hit him hard. Suddenly, his hands are on my face, pushing my hair out of the way, and then his lips are on mine. Hard. I lift my chin up, my lips crashing into his. I feel him against me, as we kiss with such urgency. He spins me around, pushing me against the wall again. This time his hands come down, lifting the drenched dress up my thighs, as he squeezes me everywhere. Then in one swift movement, he lifts me off the ground, bringing my knees to either side of his hips, as I straddle him. Our lips never break from the kiss, instead they get deeper. His tongue pries open my lips, as it slips inside. A moan escapes my throat, and I forget everything I wanted to do. His body grinds up on mine, and I feel him, against me. So close. I want him now. But the warm trickle of silver blood on my cheek brings me back to earth. I push him away, but he still holds me against the wall.

"Stop" I say breathless. He clutches the side of my thighs, his breaths fast too.

"What? Why" he says, his lips coming down onto mine again. I almost lose myself in them, as I have so many times before, but I push him back again, moving his hands to get down. He lets me down. I grab his hand, quickly turning off the shower, and dragging him out of the shower. He follows, grabbing a towel and placing it over his hips. It slings low, and I admire his taut muscles, watch them trace their way down. Down. I shake my head, reaching for my zip on the side. I pull off the dress, the wet heap falls onto the floor. I kick it to the side, and Cal grabs me again, kissing my neck. I push him away again.

"Not until I take care of that" I say, pointing to his forehead and brow. He sighs.

"Mare" he says. But I stop him. I push myself against him, taking his lips onto mine again. I kiss him deeply, our tongues grinding together. I pull him to me, losing him in my kiss, my hands roaming him. So much so that I manage to pull him out the door. I pull him to the bed, sitting him down. He reaches for me, but I stop him. My hair is wet, running down my back. Im only in a bra and panties, and he eyes them, wanting to take them off no doubt. I grab the first aid kit I left on the bed, and he looks at it too, going to protest no doubt. I shut him up with another kiss, and quickly climb onto his lap, straddling him. I still feel him against me, the want. If this is the only way he lets me stitch him up, so be it. He grabs my ass, and then moves his fingers to the band of the panties. He slides the side down, but I grab his hand, pushing it away. I place the first aid kit onto my lap and his and look down, opening it.

"Mare" he protests again, but I silence him by kissing quickly on the lips.

"Please baby. Just let me" I say, and he finally concedes, looking down into the kit. I clean the wound first, and he helps me loop the thread into the needle.

"Hold this here" I say as I place gauze onto the deep cut. He does as I tell him, and I take the antiseptic from the kit and place some on a cotton ball. I remove his hand and place the antiseptic. It should sting, but Cal doesn't react. I put his hand over the cotton ball and wait for the wound to be clean enough for me to start.

I am no expert at sewing wounds, but I know how to get a small job done. I begin threading, stopping to clean the blood as I stitch. He will need a good 8 stiches, so I make them thicker and tight enough. I can see the muscle where he was cut. How did Ryan manage to get him this deep. I work fast and try to work clean.

Throughout the process, Cal tries to distract me by pulling my hair, running his hand down my thighs, trying to get my underwear off or bending his head down to kiss my breasts. I always push him away, grabbing the hair at the nape of his neck and pushing him back, but I cant help but need these stitches to be done so we can go back to what we were doing. He grins every time, and finds something else to touch.

"I should get cuts more often" he says towards the end. "If I knew you would be willing to sit on my lap the whole time to clean them up" I roll my eyes.

"If you weren't so difficult, this could have been done ages ago" I say under my breath. He smirks, his voice low in his next words.

"Where's the fun in that" he says. "Now hurry up before I throw this kit across the room and throw you on the bed. Damning all the work you've done so far" I roll my eyes, but by the look in his eyes, I work faster. When the wound is stitched up, and the blood has stopped and wiped clean, I don't even get time to place the needle back properly. He grabs it, throwing it down into the kit and closing it. True to his words, it locks shut and he throws it onto the floor, his hands going under my thighs, his lips onto my neck as he stands and lifts me up with him. He wastes no time, his lips finding mine, his movements swift as he throws me onto the bed.

We kiss, and touch and lose ourselves in eachother. My hair is still wet, his hair too. But the remaining bra and underwear come off and so does his towel. Our limbs are caught in a fury as the sheets are messed and our bodies are pressed closer and closer. He pushes me onto my back, and takes his hands, moving each leg apart. He kisses me in between my thighs, and then my stomach. He makes his way back up to my lips. I grab the back of his head, pulling him in.

Cal and I are no strangers to being intimate. We didn't have 5 kids unless there was a burning desire and passion between us. But this is different. This is home. Knowing what we have been through, what we have. Its special every time, because we feel the love. The connection which no one can take away from us. I kiss him, and he kisses me. Our bodies are tangled up in each other, moving with the rhythm of our love.

It has to be an hour before we finally get back to the New Year's Eve party. But it was well worth it.

...

"What took you so long?" Bree asks when we return. He is smirking. Sofia slaps his chest with the back of her palm, and I give him a look. Before I can say anything, Cal answers.

"Mare insisted on cleaning up the small cut" Cal points to his brow, where the stitches show. There is no bandage because he refused. The way he said 'cut' showed exactly how ridiculous he thought needing stitches were.

"Sure... takes over an hour right?" Bree adds, raising his eyebrows in mischief. Sofia rolls her eyes this time, moving away from him and back to where the girls are sitting and eating.

"What can I say...I'm fussy with how I like my stitches" Cal answers, a grin spread across his face. Bree nods, and winks at me before he leaves. I groan, but only because my brothers love making me uncomfortable and anxious.

We approach my parents, who are deep in conversation with Shade. "Oh that is better darling" my mother says when she sees us. Getting up, she embraces him in a side hug, and Cal returns the favour, slinging his arm around her shoulder.

"Did the kids eat?" I ask my mother. She turns to me, nodding.

"Maxton..." she starts.

"Ate the most?" I say. Cal chuckles and my mother nods.

"Yes...he finished all of the mini pies" I throw my head back laughing.

"Thats my boy" Cal says. He then adds. "Did Axel and Aria eat too? They are getting fussier and fussier" I roll my eyes, because that is an understatement. Axel and Aria, being twins, do what the other does. They have started to be free with their choices. We don't like this...We don't like that. I have tried everything, but they refuse to eat what they don't like. Its been a battle.

"They ate with the kids. They were great" I breathe a sigh of relief, glad that I don't have to worry about arguing with them tonight about the importance of nutrition and food.

We spend the rest of the night talking, the whole family in a circle. My dad tells stories, stories for us and the kids. We all gather around and lose ourselves in being together. Cal and my brothers talk too, Kilorn and Ryan also joining in. I talk with the girls, discussing the children mostly.

I catch my father and mother watching us...in this quiet calm. An almost content look on their faces. Its close to midnight, so we would start counting down soon, but my father asks to speak to me. I nod, handing baby Christian to Cal. He takes him with ease, and I hear him talking to him, with the rest of our kids circling Cal. My father and I walk a small distance away from everyone, but soon turn to face them all.

"How you feeling kiddo?" he says, slinging is arm over my shoulder the same way my mom and Cal did. I know what he means when he asks the question. He wants to know if i'm happy.

I smile, answering with ease. "Can you believe that we are all here? That we..." I try to find the right words, but my father answers for me.

"Survived..." he says. I nod. Survived. We did didn't we. After everything. I feel like the Mare I first was, the Mare my father always knew would be ok, she is gone. But not in a bad way...in a good way. I got everything I never knew I could have. I shouldn't have all this...but I do. When I don't say anything back, dad breathes in deep.

"Kiddo..." he starts, breathing deeply once more. "Your mother and I are so proud of you...and your brothers. The adults you have all become. But mostly, we are proud of you" I hear his voice crack slightly, so I turn to look at him.

"Dad?" I say. "Are you ok?" he nods, and I see a tear streak down his cheek. My dad never cries.

"You know when we lived in the stilts...when you stole for us, took care of the family...I felt like a failure Mare. The cripple father, who left his children to fend for themselves" he stops. "What type of man was I" I see in his expression he is questioning feelings he has had for a long time. I want to say something, but I can tell he is not done. "The courage you showed Mare...when you met Cal and found out he was a Prince...when you fell into that arena...and everything after...the challenges you faced just surviving each day" he moves his hand and comes to stand in front of me. He places two hands on my shoulders. "You are the bravest and most amazing woman I have ever known. I am so proud to be your father...and to have lived long enough to see what you have done with yourself. I always knew you were a fighter Mare...but this" he moves one hand off my shoulder and motions to where everyone is. "Look at this and know it is all because of you...of what you fought for and the person you are"

I look to where he motions...I see everyone around me. My mother, happier than I have ever seen. Gisa, in love and healthy. A healed hand and a whole heart. Ryan...a friend who became a brother. Kilorn...a brother no matter what. Shade, Tramy and Bree...my lost brothers who were mine again. Farley...an enemy turned sister. Cameron...once a lost young girl, and now my sister too. I turn to everyone else, my eyes looking over their faces, seeing the kids too and how happy and innocent they are. Each family member, a part of me.

Finally, I turn to my children and my husband. Cal, Coriane, Maxton, Aria, Axel and Christian. Everything I never thought I would have...but against all odd do.

I can't wait to spend the rest of my life feeling this. My home. My family. I turn to my dad and embrace him, a tear falling down my eye too. He whispers to me, and I feel my heart beat out of my chest with happiness. "I love you my sweet daughter..." I nod against his shoulder, the next words cutting me to the core. "Thank you for everything you did to get us here. Thank you"

...

After we ring in New Years, and everyone either retires to bed, or goes inside to find somewhere to hang out, Cal takes Coriane by the hand, telling her to take Maxtons, Axel and Arias. I hold Christian and with the other hand take Cals. He walks us towards the castle, ready to put the kids to sleep. They are exhausted, and we get to tuck them in together. Cal talks to them, to keep them moving, telling them stories of how next year, maybe they will get to have friends over. And when they are older, they will probably not want to hang out with us. I laugh, but Axel confirms he will never leave me. It warms my heart.

"You take the boys, and I take the girls?" I say to Cal. He cocks his head.

"So you have less work to do?" he jokes. I shrug, laughing. "Fine...but we tackle getting Christian ready for bed together" I nod, shaking his hand before we go into the kids rooms and begin our task.

I get Coriane and Aria into their pyjamas, and braid both their hair in a long braid down their back. I clip Aria's short fringe up, and give them fuzzy socks.

"You ready to go say goodbye to your brothers?" I ask. When they nod, I take their hands and walk them to the boys rooms. Cal is finished with the boys, and they are all playing with Christian, who is laying on the bed, flicking his legs and arms up and around.

"Say goodnight to your sisters" Cal orders, and they do. Maxton hugs and kisses Coriane, and then Aria. Axel does the same, and then they jump into their beds, pulling the covers over. I take Christian, holding him. "Go and jump in bed and your mother and I will be right there" he says to Coriane and Aria. They run out the room and back to theirs.

"Daddy?" Maxton asks. Cal bends down, kissing Axel on the forehead and hugging him, before turning to Maxton.

"Yes son" he asks. Maxton looks at me and then at Cal.

"When are you telling us the story about grandma and grandpa?" he asks. I suck in a breath. I knew this was coming. He doesn't mean my parents, he means Cals. I can see Cal's shoulders go rigid, but he keeps his cool. He bends down to Maxton and hugs and kisses him.

"One day soon Son" he says. "I promise" Maxton accepts this...and lays all the way into the bed. Cal turns to me, taking Christian...while I kiss the boys and turn off the lights. We walk into the hall, and I breathe out.

"That was surprising" Cal says. I nod.

"We have to discuss that soon too" I say and he nods. We walk to the girls room, doing the same thing...kissing and hugging them and wishing them sweet dreams.

When we finally get the 4 kids tucked in, its time for our little man. Christian. We take him to his nursery...and I change him in a onsie. I smooth down his dark hair and his brown eyes watch me. He is so calm, too calm. But its lucky for me. Cal and I kiss Christan, and Cal says he will be right back while I sit in my rocking chair and put him to sleep. I give him a bottle, and swing back and forth, humming unknown tunes that come to me. When he is finally asleep, I place him down, and watch him sleep a little while longer.

Cal returns soon enough, with a nanny. I scowl, not quite understanding but he tells me that he has a surprise for me.

"A surprise?" I say... "Its 1.30 am...what could you possibly have as a surprise?" he smirks, and I can tell from his thoughts he is thinking of something dirty. I roll my eyes. Dirty minded freak.

"Get your riding gear on and be ready in 15" he says, moving up towards our room to get ready too.

...

 *****OPTIONAL: A THOUSAND YEARS - CHRISTINA PERRI**

 **Cal POV**

We get on my bike, and leave the castle. Mare insisted I was crazy and that with the state of my head, I should not be riding my motorbike, but after a small argument which I won, she got on.

The sky is so clear tonight, and the stars are out, just for us. Perfect. The wind is still and its the perfect ride. Mare clutches onto me, her hands safe and her body clung to mine. She rests her cheek on my back, as we ride away...just us two.

When we finally get to our destination, she sits up straighter, watching her surroundings, drinking it all in. I slow down, nearing the entrance to...the Stilts.

I stop in the same place I did when I used to visit the little bar down the road. I used to cover it with shrubs, conceal my being here, but tonight, I leave it parked out in the open.

Mare gets off first, taking off her helmet and placing it onto the back of the bike. "Cal?" she says. "What are we doing here? This couldn't wait until tomorrow?" she asks, genuinely surprised and confused. I laugh.

"No...it couldn't" I say, moving off the bike and taking off my helmet too. I place it on the front, and walk over to Mare, grabbing her hand. "Walk with me please" I say. She does, moving hesitantly, but moving, which is good.

"You really must have hit your head" she murmurs and I laugh again.

"Very funny" I reply, and I can tell by her scoff she rolled her eyes but is smiling.

We walk for a little while, and when I find the exact spot, I stop. She stops too, giving me a side eye. "Ookkkk weirdoooo" she draws out the words. I turn to face her, a grin on my face.

 **Mare POV**

He is watching me, with a look. I don't know why we are here. In the stilts, and why it had to be now, but here we are. I watch him, as he reaches in his pocket.

"You know you already proposed and married me. There is nothing you can do now to surprise me" I joke, but part of me is worried about what we are doing here. He rolls his eyes, clutching whatever it is in his hand. In a sudden movement, he tosses the object up in the air. He doesn't reach for it, and the moonlight catches the gold as it shines on its way down. My reflexes are fast, so I catch it instead. I look in my hand. I look at a whole crown. When I meet his eyes, his grin is contagious. "This is the spot we first met?" I say, even though I know the answer. He nods.

"I thought it would be a good idea to come back here. To relive the best day of our lives" I watch him, waiting for the punchline, but there isn't one. He genuinely counts that day as the best day. I cant help but smile, as I get onto my toes to kiss him on the lips. I place my arms around his neck, embracing him whole. After a while, we pull back.

"I remember thinking how arrogant you were that day. And how well dressed you were for a servant in the royal palace" he laughs out loud.

"I thought I was doing a good job" I laugh, moving forward again and placing my arms around his neck. We begin to sway, even though there is no music. I remember a similar dance, in a castle. A Prince and a peasant.

"Are you happy Mare?" he asks. I look him in the eyes, and without hesitation, I reply.

"I never knew I could be this happy. And its because of you" he nods, kissing my forehead. I place my head against his chest, as we sway on the same spot we met.

"After everything..." he breathes in and out. "After everything...if someone told me we would have this, have the kids, I would have laughed at them. Told them they were delusional" I nod, agreeing wholeheartedly. I never in my wildest dreams imagined being a mother to 5, or even living until I was 25. I was meant to die young, and die in the rebellion. Something I accepted.

"Which makes it all the more special Cal" I say, moving to look at him in the eyes again. "You deserve this" I place my hands on his face, making him look at me. He does, a glimmer of a tear in his eye. I also see the fire burn within them. The emotion he is trying to contain. "I love you. And I cant wait to spend the rest of my life being 'this' happy" he smiles, and bends to kiss me on the lips.

"Will you still love me when I'm old and no longer this version of myself?" he asks.

I smile, wrapping my arms so tight around him. "I will love you until my last breath...and whoever makes it to heaven first, will save a spot for the other, so we can live out our eternal lives there too. Thats how much I love you"

He doesn't say anything else. There is nothing left to say. The next kiss sums up all the words we could never express to each other...as we stand in the same spot that doomed us and saved us at the same time.

...

 **THE END**


	136. Thank you

**Hi Everyone!**

 **So I finally got there. I finally finished the last chapter for Cal and Mare, and Til Death Do Us Part, my fanfiction for the Red Queen series.**

 **I sincerely hope that you all enjoyed it as much as I did. I really hope that you weren't disappointed, and even if you were, that I helped pave a road for your imagination to fill in the missing pieces.**

 **I tried my best to end it the way that I wanted to. The way that would give us closure and give them a happy ending. Well deserved, I think. It was hard to end it the right way, because you can never make everyone happy, but I am happy...so that is something I am proud of at least.**

 **Truth is, I would have made it a sadder ending, and I almost wanted to... but I didn't want to in the end. I felt like, sad and unsaid endings are something that don't give us piece of mind. They don't fulfil the characters they way they deserved. Cal deserved to be happy and so did Mare. Everyone did. So I gave them that. I also think all of you guys, the readers, came to this fanfiction because of their story. Because it gave you the happy ending you missed in the "real" series. I hope I have fulfilled your needs with this fanfiction.**

 **Whats next for me is of course, working on the epilogue/flash forward with the children all grown up. I will add that after this chapter, but maybe in a week's time. There will be three chapters total, coming at random times, because I don't know when I have time to work on them yet.**

 **Also focusing on my book. And when I have time, re-reading this whole fanfiction. I know ill find mistakes and things I wish I could fix, but hey! I don't have the luxury of an editor, so I shouldn't be too harsh on myself.**

 **Anyways! Guys! PLEASE REVIEW THE LAST CHAPTER**

 **Please let me know your thoughts as I love to hear about them. Also to whoever requested a thousand years as the final song, I hope I fulfilled your request! It fit perfectly in the end.**

 **Lots of love and THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT**

 **Until next time**

 **Tash xx**


	137. Epilogue - Part 1

**Epilogue - Part 1**

 **Coriane POV**

I sigh, throwing my head back in frustration. "Stupid hair" I mutter. I have been moving the stray strands off my forehead, trying to get my hair perfectly combed back. Every time I do, the stubborn strand just falls back. Days like this I wish I had blonde hair. Not dark black hair like my dad's. The dark hair against my porcelain skin is noticeable, no matter how much I try.

"You look perfect, but you're still stressing over that one strand" my mom steps into my room shaking her head, and I didn't even notice her open the door. I have been so preoccupied with this hair. She looks amazing as usual, her dark brown hair falling against her shoulders and back in perfect loose curls. My mother doesn't age. Running every morning, and running after us as kids, kept her young. She always says that to us. I move my eyes to look over her dress, a beautiful floor length red gown with off the shoulder straps. She looks like a true Queen, and holds herself well. She has all these years. Her crown settles nicely on her perfect hair, and unlike me, she doesn't have a hair out of place.

I remember growing up, watching her as she got ready. Watching her as she went from regal Queen to…just our mom. In her running gear, or in her training gear. When I was 12, during the war, the weapons she would carry on her in case the castle was attacked, and the way she still looked badass yet also like a Queen. Now, as a young woman, I see just how special my mother is. How strong. The first Red Queen, to a silver King, who changed our history forever.

"I just can't get this one piece to cooperate" I say, facing the mirror again. I comb it back, but feel her hand as she grabs my wrist. Her hand slides over to my hand and the comb. She takes it, and I let her. I sit near my vanity, and mom watches my reflection in the mirror. She smiles, the smile reaching her eyes, and causing them to shine fiercely. She begins fixing my hair, combing and reaching for the strong hold hair gel on the vanity counter.

"You look beautiful Cori" she starts. I smile. The gown I wear today is white, with lace detailing all over, with light blue jewels all over the bottom of the dress. It sparkles in the light and it brings out the blue in my eyes. With my dark hair, I had this image. An image that made me look like a strong warrior princess, but also a gentle young woman. I smooth my hands over the dress as she continues talking. "Are you sure you want to do this? I know your father and I have asked you so many times…but I just want to be sure. You don't have to do this" she says. Then as if she is arguing with herself, she sighs. I am still smiling and never break eye contact.

"I do mom. This is what I want" I say again, more for myself. As if I need to remind myself why I am doing this.

"The Prince could be a toad…or he could be dull. What would you do then?" she asks, concerned.

"I have already thought of all of those possibilities mom, and I'm ok with it" I answer, again rehearsing. Truth is, if he is bland, I would hate it. There is nothing I want more than a man who can talk to me the way my mom and dad talk to each other. The way they laugh, and tease each other and have competitions. To this day, after all these years together. The toad bit is not as important. Personality matters more to me.

"I don't believe you" she starts. But then something settles in her eyes as she smooths the hair back and takes my crown off the vanity. She places it on my head, and its perfect now. She smiles to herself, still watching me. I watch myself too. I nod once, as if I am ready to do this. We both get up, and she places her hands on my shoulders. "I love you, and I support your decisions. If you want to propose marriage to the Prince of Valhalla, then your father and I agree. If you want to marry a farm boy and live as far away from us as you can, then your father and I will agree. If you want to do whatever it is your heart sets its mind on, then we will agree. But just know… if you are doing this for us or for your siblings and cousins…for family" she breathes deep. "you don't have to. We have power, we have wealth, we are safe" she says. She stops, as if she doesn't know what else to say, and my expression must show I am dead serious about this.

"Mom…I love you… but I am not doing this for power or wealth. I'm doing this because I genuinely don't see myself marrying anyone. So I have to marry someone, and I might as well marry a Prince" That is the dead honest truth. I can't see myself with anyone. Have never been interested in boys. Never been in love or never been kissed. I don't think I ever will find a love like my parents, and well time has run out. I'm 22, and I am sick of all the looks and comments the nobles give me. Even though my parents don't care or don't pressure me, I just want it to be over. At least this alliance with bring us more power, wealth and I will be married to someone who has the same responsibilities and goals as me. At least I will have that. Then I can focus on what I love. Books, painting and horse riding. Things my tutors don't let me do unless I finish my training and lessons. At least I will have that.

 **Maxton POV**

"And where would you like me to take you?" I say to Isabella, leaning my arm against aunt Gisa's store in the square. She blushes, and batts her eyelashes.

"You tell me" she says, in a light yet sensual voice. I bend down, running my lips against hers as she leans into me. I lightly kiss her, not giving her all of me yet. Its hard to do, as I could think of nothing more than to take her to the castle, particularly my room. Before we can do anything else, I feel a hard object hit the back of my head and something wet drip down my back. Isabella yelps, pushing me back.

"You ass" the voice says, and I spin around to see Loretta standing a few feet away. I swear under my breath. "You break up with me to be with her!" she yells, her face a mask of fury.

"Wait what…" Isabella says. Shit. "He is my boyfriend you twat" Isabella replies in a bratty voice. Loretta runs towards her, but I hold my hand apart.

"Woah woah" I say, pushing the girls away from each other. "I can explain" Suddenly Samuel is there, pulling Loretta away. My sidekick and wingman, my cousin.

"Samuel…ahh buddy. Great to see you" he frowns, shaking his head. This isn't the first time he has had to step in this way. My bad.

"Explain before I give you a reason to stutter" Loretta says. I eye her, smirking at her attitude. I never noticed before. I grin, and I see her flinch before she composes herself. She shakes her head turning to Isabella again. "Looks like we were both played by the Prince. Guess the stories are true" she says, before moving out of Samuel's grasp. Isabella watches me, and then a tear runs down her cheek.

"I…" I try to say, but she pushes me and walks away. I don't chase her, but I have that pit in my stomach that tells me I am an ass.

"Well done" Samuel says. "I can see your womanising ways aren't getting old". I hold my hand against his chest, telling him to not push his luck.

"Were going to be late" I say, moving the opposite way to the girls, towards the castle. Samuel follows, still shaking his head. Half way there, we catch up with Clara, who is was with her boyfriend Alex. She is holding a bag, and Samuel shakes his head again.

"Do you always need a new outfit for every event?" Samuel asks, patting Alex on the back. Alex kisses Clara and tells her he will see her later. He nods towards us, and we say bye, walking with Clara back to the castle.

"Yes. Do you need to always ask stupid questions?" she repeats. I chuckle. They are always arguing. Either Samuel is arguing with Clara or with his younger sister Cassidy. Either way, they gang up on him, and he asks stupid questions that bring it on.

Before we can get into the castle and before I can quickly change into something appropriate for Cori's big day, I catch a glimpse of dad. Walking towards me. Oh crap. He walks towards me, a tower of power and fury. No soldiers, because he doesn't need them. He has always been my idol. The man I looked up to growing up. Everyone says I am a spitting image of him when he was younger, even though dad aged pretty well. Just like mom. He still has his muscle and can still kick my ass in training. He is wearing his crown, his cloak, his badges. He has his weapons at his side, the ones he uses for formal events. He gets to us and nods towards Samuel and Clara.

"I take it you kept him out of trouble and back here just in time?" dad says to Samuel. Samuel grins.

"Who else can keep Maxton in check" he replies. Dad smiles, tapping Samuel's shoulder as he passes. Clara bites her lip at dad, and he watches her.

"You decide to go shopping now?" he says and she grins.

"Are you sure you aren't Samuel's dad? Because only you two have a hang up about my shopping habits" He smiles again and motions with his head.

"Go and get ready Clara. This is a big day for Coriane and I need you all ready" she nods and darts after Samuel. Dad turns on me, his eyes narrowing.

"Another broken heart?" he asks. I nod, but don't smile. I know how my dad feels about the way I treat girls, and the way he thinks I should be. Even though I know I am wrong, I can't help it. I get bored, I have dad's good looks and I like women. What can I say. He frowns. "Go and get ready. Like I said…it's a big day for your sister" I nod, walking away from my dad, towards the stairs. I hear him call out before I turn the corner. "And stay away from the Valhallan Princess Max!" I laugh and I hear him sigh, knowing well I make no promises to stay away from pretty princesses.

…

 **Axel POV**

"Seriously I look like a potato" Aria walks into my room, pointing down to her dress. Along with her brown hair and honey coloured eyes, the same as mine, brown dress was not a good choice.

"Why on earth would you pick that to wear?" I ask. She looks at me sadly before throwing her hands in the air and groaning loudly.

"I have nothing to wear!" she says, walking out. I finish putting on my crown and walk across the hall to her room.

"Do you want me to ask Cori for something?" I say, not opening the door. She may be indecent right now.

"Yes! Quick please!" she says, and another groan. I walk towards Cori's room, just as Christian walks out the door. He looks like Maxton, with his dark hair. But Cori with the blue eyes. He grins.

"Let me guess…our tomboy sister can't find anything to wear and she is freaking out last minute?" Christian and I grin at each other and he pats my back as I open Cori's door.

"Don't you just love our lives" I reply.

"Yep. Just great. Btw Cori is freakishly calm. Please see if she is serious about this because I just tried to talk her out of it" he says genuinely concerned. When Cori told all of us that she is proposing marrying the Prince of Valhalla we laughed until we realised she was serious. For all the years Cori has been our guide. The older sister we all looked up to, she was for once the sister we thought maybe was going slightly mad. We all want the best for her, but she deserves love. Not this version she is so set on having. Stubborn girl.

"I'll try. You know how Cori is" I say and he nods. I open the door. "Cori?" I say.

"Come in Ax" she says, and I do. I open the door and ofcourse when I see her she is beautiful.

"Wow sis. You look amazing" I say. She smiles.

"Thank you. You ok?" she asks. I frown. Shouldn't I be asking her. "Before you say anything, I love you for caring enough to talk to me about this decision, but its ok. I want to do this. Just…accept it ok? Please?" I watch her for what seems like a long time. Cori has always been the one to confide in me, but she didn't this time. When she made this decision, she did it on her own. And all of us were blindsided. But as I have been before, I smile and walk towards her.

"Ari is having a mental breakdown because she looks like a potato" I say. Cori laughs.

"I told her brown is not a flattering colour" she says. She immediately gets up, walking towards her wardrobe. She takes out a dark blue gown, which would suit sis's hair and eyes. "Here. This is the one. It will fit perfectly" I take it, holding it away from me.

"Thanks" I say, walking towards the exit. Before I turn to leave I say to her. "You know…whatever you decide, I love you and I support you. And if you ever change your mind, we will all back you up. No questions asked" she smiles wide, and I can see she is trying to hold back the tears. She composes herself and nods.

"That is why I love you all. Now go and give our little potato her dress" she says, and I grin as I do just that.

 ****Hey Guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **First thing's first. Please review and comment what you think. Are the kids something you want to know about? Remember, there is more to the story. And they are not all they seem just yet.**

 **Do you like Samuel, Clara and Cassidy being added. Shade and Farley's kids? I love them all. And the way Samuel and Maxton are close.**

 **I was going to write about the kids in their teenage years, but I am skipping that and heading straight to the good stuff (in my opinion). They are a little older, and as you can see, they all have different paths which I am happy and excited to write about for a couple chapters (maybe more if you guys like it).** **P.S Yes there was a war fought again. It happens when you are running a powerful kingdom.**

 **Please review and** **let me know your thoughts.**

 **P.S Hazel, I wish I could write about Christian's birth, but it takes way too long and to be honest it wouldn't be any different to the rest of the kids. Sorry to disappoint, but Christian's birth won't be a chapter in this fanfic. Don't hate me.**

 **Next chapter will be a continuation after this one. Not sure when I am uploading it.**

 ** **Tash xx****

 ** **...****

 ** **...****

 ** **For the sake of consistency. Here are the kids ages and all the kids that were born in the meantime (while life went on). Some of our characters had kids later, while some had them earlier (during the fanfiction). I would write them all into the story as they are cousins and friends through all the years together.****

 ** **Cal & Mare - ****Coriane 22, Maxton 21, Axel & Aria 19 and Christian 17

 ** **Shade & Farley - ****Clara 23, Samuel 21, Cassidy 16

 ** **Tramy & Lia - ****Amelia 15, Oliver 14 and Lucas 12

 ** **Bree & Sofia - ****Lori 14 and Jaxon 12

 ** **Kilorn and Maria -**** Elijah 17, Xavier 14 and Stella 12

 ** ** ** **Gisa and Ryan -******** Mason 13 and Piper 11

 ** ** ** **Cameron & Henry - ********Hunter 12 and Zoey 10

 ** ** ** **Evangeline and Elane (Adopted) -******** Eloise and Eli both 8


	138. Epilogue - Part 2

**Epilogue - Part 2**

 **Cal & Mare - **Coriane 22, Maxton 21, Axel & Aria 19 and Christian 17

 **Shade & Farley - **Clara 23, Samuel 21, Cassidy 16

 **Tramy & Lia - **Amelia 15, Oliver 14 and Lucas 12

 **Bree & Sofia - **Lori 14 and Jaxon 12

 **Kilorn and Maria -** Elijah 17, Xavier 14 and Stella 12

 **Gisa and Ryan -** Mason 13 and Piper 11

 **Cameron & Henry - **Hunter 12 and Zoey 10

 **Evangeline and Elane (Adopted) -** Eloise and Eli both 8

 **Maxton POV**

Dad gives me the task of making sure all the kids are in their assigned spots. I know he does it as punishment for me being late today. Since the King and Queen of Valhalla are also joining the Prince, Dad says that we all have to be in attendance. It isn't everyday that the two strongest Kingdom's get to play house.

"Help me would you Brother?" I nudge Axel with my arm. He gives me a smirk and plays with his cuffs. Aria laughs too, and smooths down her dress.

"Hmm" he says, fake thinking about it. "I think I'll pass Max. I like watching you try to be all serious and princely" he smirks and I roll my eyes.

"Thanks" I mutter under my breath. I look at Christian who grins. I guess that's a no from him too. I hate having to be an authoritarian to all the younger kids. I hate anything to do with court life. I only like the fact that I can train and be a solider. The rest of it, well, it was never meant for me. "Ok" I say, my voice a little loud to catch the attention of the kids. Uncle Shade and Aunt Farley are already seated, so I run down the line. "Clara, Samuel and Cass" I say. Samuel throws his head back and stifles a laugh. Cass and Clara giggle.

"Nice work brother" Sam says, unable to hide the absolute laughter that is threatening to escape him. He knows how much I hate this. He knows and he mocks me for it. I nod and give him a look as if to say ill get you back. Which I will.

"Amelia, Oliver and Lucas" I say, counting Uncle Tramy and Aunt Lia's kids. They watch me with anticipation and nod along. They listen to me at least. "Lori and Jaxon" I say when it comes to Uncle Bree and Aunt Sofia's kids. "Elijah, Xavier and Stella". I move down the line and move Stella near Lori and she quietly yells "Yes" in excitement. Lori and Stella are best friends, cousins and are basically joined at the hip. I catch Mason pushing Piper. "Hey" I say a little loudly. "Want me to tell your mother" Mason rolls his eyes as if the threat of Aunt Gisa doesn't make him sweat but Piper looks worried. I smack Mason across the head lightly. "Roll your eyes again and ill knock you out". He shuts up immediately and looks down. Kids his age play up, just like I used to at 13, so I know with a little nudge, I can get him to listen. "Hunter and Zoey" I say finally, counting Aunt Cameron and Uncle Henry's kids. Even though they technically aren't my aunt and uncle, since we were kids that's all we have called them, so I am used to it now. I know no different and we all love them just the same. Zoey smiles at me, her favourite "cousin" and I kiss her on the top of her head. She always trains with me, the little tomboy, so I have a special place for her. At 10 she has more guts and drive than some of the soldiers we have. I use her during trainings for her benefit and to piss off the soldiers when she knows how to hit targets better than they do.

Eloise and Eli are sitting with Aunt Evangeline and Elane. I didn't know why they were always excluded from formal events, until I found out that Dad was engaged to Aunt Evangeline and well Mom and Evangeline didn't quite like eachother. In fact, Mom told me a story when I was old enough about how they beat the living crap out of eachother. I love those stories. The ones where Mom and Dad were badass, and they lead a revolution. I know a little about why, being that I had an evil uncle called Maven, and the King married a bitch who could enter into minds. I know that she killed our Grandmother, who Coriane is named after. I know a little but enough. Enough to know why our family is the way we are. Loyal and stuck to the hip. Also why they all look at Mom and Dad with such admiration. I guess its years of trust and surviving wars together. I move back towards where Christian, Axel and Aria stand to take my place. Besides my sister. I grab Coriane by the hand, squeezing slightly.

"You know if he is an ass to you, just let me know and ill deal with it" I say to her. She smiles, but doesn't say anything. Not when the introduction music starts and Dad and Mom walk in.

 **Coriane POV**

Mom always looks good and I breathe a sigh of relief as I watch her enter the grand hall. Not in the typical sense. There is something not so delicate about her, that makes her stand out as a Queen. Her body is athletic, in the sense that she can outrun any soldier. Her eyes are softer but behind them, I can see the harsh realities that they have seen. Her hair is always a different colour at the ends, because she was in the sun as a child, and as a teenager and during the war, she didn't have the luxury of washing her hair and stying it daily. She still keeps it the same. The sun streaking the ends a golden brown while the top stays dark and luxurious. She catches my stare, and bows her head slightly, smiling to me. She then lifts it, continuing to walk beside Dad.

Ahh Dad. He was and always will be handsome. Maxton reminds me of him. They look identical to when dad was young apparently. I remember when I was old enough to understand what Dad sacrificed for Norta. I remember hearing how he chose mom, and how he was ready to give it all up for her. I remember not understanding why it was such a big deal, not until I found out Dad and Mom did not share the same blood. The way he looks at her now, the way he wont walk in front of her, but rather beside her, makes me feel like I wish I had a chance to find that too. That pure love. The one you know is real because it survives against all odds.

But I have no choice now. I made the decision to propose this marriage. I have to live with it now.

I catch Dad's eyes too, and he reaches me, grabs my hand and places it under his arm. He squeezes and I know its his way of showing support. He always said that when he was young, and when he had to stand in front of crowds he always felt off. That was when I told him I didn't think ruling was in my nature. He said that in time, his shoulders raised a little higher, his head raised a little higher too. His body became comfortable with the respect that was shown to him. In time, he accepted his place and although it took time, he was born to rule. It's in his blood. Just like it is in mine.

"Thanks" I whisper to dad, and he squeezes once more. He looks over to Maxton and nods once, no doubt saying good job with wrangling the kids to the front of the room. Maxton nods back and faces the entrance to the grand hall once more.

After a little while, the music starts again and it's time. I take a deep breath and straighten up. I watch, as my future begins his descend towards me. The doors closing on the choices in my life. The choices I just wasted on my last one.

...

 **Maxton POV**

The King and Queen of Valhalla are nothing like I expected. I expected a chubby old man with grey hair and a cane, nearing the end of his days. Instead I see a King, standing as tall as Dad, with slightly grey hair and a sharp jawline. Dad is a young King in comparison with the rest. This King is older but holds himself well. His eyes are kind, which is unexpected. He walks with the Queen's hand in his. Where I expected an older Queen, I see a young Queen. She can't be older than I am. She has beautiful long blonde hair, and a slim and pale face. Her eyes are large and doe like. She smiles at us and floats. A woman of nobility. Very obvious.

There is no way she could be the Prince's mother. So what happened to her, I wonder. I'm distracted by Coriane grabbing my forearm and clinging to me. Its subtle, because everyone is looking towards the entrance. I catch her gaze and see three people entering the hall. First, a young male, a little older than Coriane. I can already tell he is the Prince, by his face and his walk. He has dark hair, same as mine... and dark eyes. I can already tell that they are the complete opposite to Coriane's. He stares straight ahead, his face a mask. He looks almost...bored. I see his eyebrows slightly raise when he see's Coriane, and I feel a pang of happiness. That's right you bastard. You are lucky to have someone like her. My beautiful, smart and amazing sister. Just you stare. Just you stare. I drop my head, making sure he keeps his eyes above her neck. He continues to walk, at a brisk pace, with confidence I didn't think anyone but my uncle Bree had. Behind him two women follow. One is the spitting image of him, a princess? No one said he had any siblings. Her dark hair is at her lower back, and I can see it sway with her hips. Her face is pale, small. Her lips large for her face. Her eyes are dark too. Brother and sister. Interesting. She watches Coriane, eyeing her up and down as she walks and then her eyes land on me. I don't smirk, although I usually would with female attention. I would usually be giving her my best smile. No I watch her too, suddenly realising how much I hate this arrangement and this family. Something is off. Something is not right. Why is Coriane doing this.

She still holds onto my arm and I let her. I need her next to me. My sister needs me.

Finally, behind the Princess is another girl. Ash blonde hair and big blue eyes. Her corset is on so tight that it looks like she is about to burst at the seams. It shapes her body perfectly, but she is so out of place that I wonder who she is. A maid? No. Couldn't be. Maid's don't dress like that. But maybe they do in Valhalla. No way Coriane is dressing like that. Over my dead body. She walks behind everyone, and I watch as her eyes stay on the back of the Prince's head. Almost possessive.

They finally reach us, the King and Queen standing side by side. The Prince at the King's side while the Princess is at the Queens. The blonde girl surprisingly stands next to the Prince.

Dad moves first, and mom does too. It almost looks like they are shielding Coriane from this marriage, from this family.

"Welcome to Norta, King Liutor" Dad extends his hand and they embrace, the way Kings or men with power do.

"Thank you Tiberius. It is great to be back. My how it has changed from when they were kids" he points towards us. I don't remember meeting him. Must have been too young to remember. "Queen Mare...beautiful as ever" he says towards mom. She steps forward, extending her hand. He brings his lips down and kisses it, eyeing her in a way that makes dad watch the King with a careful look. I can tell mom is suspicious and nods once to him drawing her hand back.

"Welcome back your majesty" she says, nodding towards his company. "Will you introduce us to your Queen? I don't believe I have met her" mom says smiling in that fake smile she does. I can tell she is sizing her up and I almost smirk. Mom could take her. If she wanted to. Its a warning either way. The Queen steps forward, smirking right back extending her hand to my mom. Mom watches her and steps forward, toe to toe. She grabs her hand and brings her close. I hear her whisper in her ear. "In Norta we greet with a bow. I will accept your error. You must be new" I almost lose it right there, and I swear so does Dad. I see Coriane relax a little. Knowing that mom has her back, that's what she needed. I also know its mom's way of saying to this new young Queen, if you even think about hurting my little girl I will kill you. I have never loved my mom more than I do in this moment.

The Queen looks startled, and the King looks annoyed, but he laughs and so does Dad. You could cut the tension with a knife. "My apologies" the Queen says. "I am Queen Mary. Lovely to meet you" she says, bowing this time. Mom nods her head, another sign of disrespect. But its moms way of saying, good for you. Have fun on the throne for a little while. This King must replace his Queens like socks. The Prince better not be the same.

"Let me introduce my Son and daughter" the King says proudly, motioning to the Princess first. "This is Princess Isadora" the Princess bows and meets my eyes. We all do the same. "And my Son, Nicholas" the Prince watches Coriane, and bows. He never takes his eyes off her. She releases me and does the same. I see a resolve in her, as she straightens and doesn't reach for my arm again.

"And the young lady?" Mom says, motioning to the blonde next to the Prince.

"That is my mistress, Serena" Nicholas says, placing a hand on her lower back and motioning her forward. The tension in the room is high, as his mistress bows and makes eye contact with Coriane.

I feel the heat on the Calore side...immediately. And I can't tell which Calore it's coming from.

All I know is my family is pissed.

...

 **Coriane POV**

I cant help it. My mouth drops. I watch as she bows, and her eyes meet mine. They say a million things at once. _Hi. I'm Serena. I am the mistress. I will be with your future husband and you have no choice. He needs two women to keep him occupied. Did you think you would be enough. Silly little Princess. He is mine._

A million and one thoughts and all I keep thinking is how I would love to rip her eyes out. And his. The Prince. Oh how I would rip his head off right now.

The King laughs awkwardly, but none of us are laughing. In fact, this is embarrassing. This is an act of war in a sense. I am the future Queen. A Calore Princess. A powerful person from a powerful Kingdom. How dare he insult me and my family by coming here with a mistress. I can see my mother ready to send lightning crashing into the whole family, and my siblings and cousins charging their powers to strike, but I step forward before they do.

I watch the Prince, his handsome face almost distracting me from what I am about to do. When he came in, I had to grab Maxton, because he is not what I was expecting. He had this look about him. Dark hair, dark eyes. Sharp jaw and strong body. He has golden skin and I can see by his build he is a soldier like my brothers and father. I thought, wow this isn't so bad. At least he isn't bad to look at. Tall, dark and handsome. This could work. But then I saw his eyes and the look. The bored, almost angry look. Like I am wasting his time. And the way he stared at me, all the way in.

I knew he was surprised by me too, but then his face was a mask again. Of distain or something I cant quite put my finger on. Now. I don't know what to think. This was a mistake.

I step forward once more, pushing everything aside. I get close enough to be toe to toe with him and when I look up at him, I make sure I project as much power into my voice and eyes as I can. My voice is low, my eyes furious. I can tell he can see the fire in them. I can see his powers flare up in his eyes too.

"I am Coriane Calore, the future Queen and ruler of three Kingdoms. If you think I will be second to anyone beneath me, then you are greatly mistaken and I suggest you leave this castle before my family reign down on you. I can kill you with one flick of my wrist and make you wish you never made the journey here. So I suggest you take a quick moment to re-phrase that statement before the Calore's add another Kingdom to their reign"...

I watch him, my eyes never blinking or leaving his. I watch as his eyes narrow, his face takes on something else. He watches for a moment, moving his head to the right and then to the left, as if he is analysing a painting. His father steps forward, but he holds a hand up, as if to tell him to wait. His father looks nervous, I can tell by the way he stumbles back. I just threatened to take their Kingdom, and he hasn't struck me down. No one has said anything. The Prince looks like a King in this moment and his father like a servant. Strange.

After a moment, the Prince moves his head down, close enough so that only he and I can hear his answer. "They said you would be a handful" he whispers, his lips slightly up in a small smirk. "I'm looking forward to it now" he says again, his voice giving me shivers. I don't let it get to me. I keep watching him. He finally steps back, and addresses the room. "My apologies Princess Coriane Calore" he says bowing. I want to punch him, because he slightly mocks me, but he lifts his head up and stands in such a way, that I know I just intrigued him enough for me to actually be worried. He stands tall and nods again. "This is no one of concern. In fact, she is leaving and you and I are taking a walk" he turns to my parents. "to get to know eachother better" he adds. My mother scoffs, but I nod.

"That's better" is all I say. I can tell that this isn't over. Not between the Prince and I and not between Serena and the Prince. But we can deal with it in private.

Unless we kill each other first.

...


	139. Epilogue - Part 3

**Epilogue - Part 3**

 **Christian POV**

Prince Nicholas is lucky to be alive. In fact, he is lucky he still has his limbs. Maxton, Axel and I were deciding on the best way to kill him, that is until mom and dad stepped in and told us that we would not do such a thing. If anyone would kill him, it would be Coriane. We smirked at that, but in all seriousness, they were right. We couldn't strike them down, and Coriane asked to be able to handle it.

We all moved into the grand banquet hall, where the crowd of spectators have moved. Some were Nortans, and some were from Valhalla, travelling along with the rest of the royal guard and the royals. It was expected. We had room for everyone ofcourse. Dad has extended the castle, around 10 years ago deciding it was not enough for the growing family. Now we have hundreds of rooms, and an endless stream of land to keep extending the castle if needed. Just one of the perks of being the worlds greatest King.

Valhalla is powerful too, but not as powerful as Norta.

All of us, my siblings and cousins, watch as Prince Nicholas walks with Coriane out of the banquet hall. They are having a private conversation, after the whole situation in the grand hall and the meeting between them. Serena, the mistress, is no where to be seen. Good. Aria was going to knock her out.

Mom and dad are with the King and Queen, and I almost want to follow Coriane, but decide against it. My sister is powerful, if anyone needs backup...its the Prince.

 **Coriane POV**

My throat is burning, my heart beating fast. I am so angry, that I cant help but clutch my fist, open it and clutch again. Over and over. I try to focus on that, because my power threatens to take over. I'm embarrassed and hurt. And offended. Mistress. Never in my life did I expect to hear the words from my "future husband". I guess I always expected to be in love when I got married, but this...this was just cruel and unnecessary. He must not have a heart. Prince Nicholas. More like Prince "no brain".

I walk fast, pacing through the castle. I decide it be best to go to the library. It is close enough to not need to walk far, but far enough to be away from prying ears and eyes. Its also quiet and sound proof. Just incase I yell. I may yell, I don't know. He follows. I glance back a couple times, and watch him watch me. He keeps up and still has that bored look on his face. In fact, there is a little change, an intrigued smirk. Every time I look back, he smirks, and I turn back around and keep stalking forward. When we are close he finally speaks again, his voice smooth.

"You know if you wanted to get me alone, all you had to do was ask. I mean I know what effect I have on women" the last words piss me off. Women. How many has he had an "effect" on. I'm the future Queen. Im no ordinary woman.

"Shut up" I say between gritted teeth. I know he is trying to get a rise out of me, and I contain myself. For now. He sees my direction and chuckles darkly.

"Feisty" he says, and I can tell he is smirking. When I get to the library, I throw the doors open and don't bother holding the swinging doors. They swing back fast but he is quick enough to get inside before they smack him in the face. I frown. What a shame. He senses my disappointment and sees it when I finally stop and turn to face him. "You want to hurt me, don't you?" he says, stopping near one of the tables. He leans against it, his hands across his chest. The library is empty, as it always is on eventful days. I stare, my eyes narrowed, my own arms going across my chest. I feel embarrassed with him, that I instinctively move my hands back down. He notices, smirking again. "And you are intimidated by me...all that talk about taking my kingdom and ending my life...disappointing it was all an act" That does it. I move forward 2 steps, still far enough but the movements are quick enough for his smile to retreat.

"I make good on my threats" I say, my voice still low and angry. I take a deep breath as he watches me. His dark eyes analyse me, they hit something deep inside me, and I cant explain it. I look away, walking towards a table on the other end of where he is. He doesn't move for a while, still facing the entrance while I walk away. I need to compose myself. I finally speak again. "In what world, do you think it is appropriate or a good idea to bring a mistress with you? Where in my proposal did I say that it was ok?" I'm facing the back of him, and I can see his shoulders tense, the muscles rigid under the jacket he wears. I can see him sit straighter until he finally turns only his head.

"I didn't realise I would need to ask for permission. Back home, a mistress is a normal thing. Look at my dad, he changes wives every couple of years" His voice is light, but I can tell there is an edge to it. I scoff.

"Wow. Well maybe a little common sense would have told you that my father has had the same woman since he was 19 so we don't quite agree with the whole mistress thing" he laughs. "What?" I say frustrated.

"Nothing. Your father may be an exception, but i've heard stories about your brother, so I assumed that it would not be a big deal". He turns back around and moves away from the table, walking towards me. I laugh out loud, shocked by how stupid his responses are.

"You are so stupid. What was I thinking asking you to align with me" I say, and I cant help but blurt it out. He walks faster, until he is right in front of me and I am against the table moving as far back as I can get. He inches closer, placing two hands on either side of me on the table, and leaning in. He stares at me, my lips and for a moment I think he might kiss me out of anger, but he stares back at me again. Just like he did in the grand hall, he whispers and this time his voice clings to my soul. The words ripping me open.

"You were thinking that you don't want to keep being the princess who everyone is looking at wondering why she cannot find someone suitable to marry her. You were thinking that you heard I was a powerful prince with a throne nearly in my possession, and you always craved a powerful ally, but could never find one above a noble. And you were thinking that you are sick of waiting for the same love your parents have, so you are going back to the old fashioned way of aligning with a Kingdom, just so everyone would get off your back. You were thinking selfishly _Princess_ , because as much as you try, you are no better than I am with my mistress, and you are as selfish in everything that has to do with power. Once you admit it to yourself, maybe we can get over this little act you have going on about being a sweet and innocent princess. You can fool your family, but you cant fool me. Evil senses evil". He moves back and I realise only now that I was not breathing.

Evil. Is that what I am for wanting to get this marriage thing over with. Evil. I never thought of myself that way. But what he says is true. I cant find love because I never see them as equal. I am always better. I just want to get it over with, because I cant be bothered finding something like my parents. Something no one will have. Not even me. Evil because he is right. I picked him because he has power, and I do crave it. At times being powerful is the only thing on my mind.

"You know nothing about me" I say between gritted teeth, pushing him aside. I walk towards the exit, needing to get air.

"Walking away tells me different. Tells me I'm right" he says, the lightness back in his voice.

I am a good person, deep down. I don't only think about power. No. He is wrong. Wrong. I repeat to myself.

But deep down somewhere, I do crave power.

I just pray it isn't as much as my uncle Maven did.

We know how that ended.


	140. Epilogue - Part 4

**Song: If our love is wrong - Calum Scott (Play when this ** symbol is in the beginning of the section)**

 **Coriane POV**

Night comes and that means the party begins. The welcoming of the royal family, and the royal ass that they brought along with them, Prince Nicholas.

Serena, his mistress, returned soon after our awkward conversation and apologised to me. She said she would stay out of our way, and that because it was a long way to travel back to Valhalla that she would have to stay in the castle. I was about to say hell no, but my mother and father agreed. They later pulled me aside and said the King was not happy with my outburst and that his kingdom, because of my threat, seemed weak. They wanted this one privilege.

Hunter and Zoey, aunt Cameron and uncle Henry's kids took Serena to her chambers. They made sure to tell me it was far away from Prince Nicholas. I didn't care, but part of me was happy for that small fact. I changed and so did the rest of our family and we attended the welcome feast in the grand hall.

The night was awkward to say the least.

I felt the Prince's eyes on me all night, watching my every move. I made eye contact a couple of times, and stared him down, but he never blinked first. That was me. I looked away. There was something about his stare, his demeanor. It gave me a sense of…panic. Panic not to embarrass myself in front of him. Panic...wishing to know what he was thinking about. But i didnt have the slightest clue.

"He needs to stop looking this way before i throw him through that wall" Christian says, narrowing his eyes.

"Agreed" Maxton says back. In this moment, i love my brothers. I love them for protecting me. I am glad i have a family who wants to protect me. But i cant hide behind them.

"Easy boys" Clara says to them both, before leaning into me. She is next to me while my brothers are on the other side. I take another sip of my wine, and another. I look over at the Prince again as he also takes a sip of his wine. His eyes narrowing at me, watching. I have just about enough of him because I quickly get up, grab Clara's hand and tell her I want to dance. She grabs her wine glass and moves with me, grabbing our other cousins along the way.

The music changes into a song that has a little bit of a beat. The wine is starting to hit me in the head, because I suddenly don't care who is watching me. Let _him_ watch. Suddenly I want his eyes on me. Clara and I dance freely, leaning over to whisper something to each other a couple times. Our wine glasses are filled by our staff so I never have to return to my table. The lights are dimmed and the grand hall turns into a massive party, just the way that my siblings and cousins always begged our parents when we were younger. Now its tradition. The candles and dimmed lights make the night a little more intimate. ****** The music suddenly changes, turning into a slow song. The dance floor parts and I take another sip rolling my eyes absentmindedly. I'm just about to head back to my seat when I hear a familiar voice.

"May I have this dance?" I take a deep breath, and turn around to face Prince Nicholas. He is not smiling, he is not frowning. His face is expressionless. I involuntarily glance behind him and see Serena watching. She is also chugging from her glass like I have been.

"I don't want to dance with you" I say, using my free hand to sway my dress and turn on my heel to leave. I changed into a gown with a long slit down the side of the leg. It is off the shoulder, red and the dress clings to my body perfectly. I am leaving, but before I can take a step he grabs my hand and brings me back to him, so suddenly, it must look natural to anyone else. But I feel the urgent pull of his hand. He places one hand in my hand and brings the other around my waist, too low. Lower than a stranger offering a dance would. But he is no stranger. I guess I have to get used to the fact that he will be my husband. Unless I kill him first for pissing me off. He pulls me close and I have to place my hand on his shoulder because of habit if nothing else. We meet eachothers eyes, not saying anything and he leads us into the dance.

The music moves into the chorus and we sway, taking steps and moving our bodies to the music. The timing is perfect, as expected from a Prince and Princess. His body is tall and muscular and I can feel it against me, and I can feel my hand on his tight shoulder. I can feel the tension, but I cant tell what he is thinking. He watches me as we dance, and I feel self conscious, but the wine tricks me into thinking I am bold.

"Why don't you just go back to Valhalla and we can call this a mistake on my part?" I ask, testing the water but he doesn't answer, just glances at me once and continues to lead. I don't miss the slight tightening of his hand around my waist. He pulls me closer, as you would an enemy not a friend. I don't stop, I keep talking. I wish I didn't. I don't know why I just want to hurt him. Why I want a reaction from him. Why he is so handsome staring at me in this moment, and why I want to kiss him but at the same time I want to hurt him. The wine is obviously affecting me in a very bad way. "I obviously didn't expect you to be such an ass" I emphasise the word ass and he stops dancing, watching me for a second too long. I don't move, I don't breathe. He finally speaks.

"Are you trying to irritate me on purpose?" he says, his voice low. He moves us again, grabbing my waist again a little too rough. I groan for just a second biting my lip, trying to compose myself from the sudden movement.

"You irritate me" I say. Great comeback I think to myself.

"You're drunk" he says, simply stating a fact. Again, no emotion. We keep dancing. If our love is wrong is fitting.

"You're stupid" I say back again, and we are still spinning and the wine has given me a headache. I frown at my comeback again. Who says that. What am I 12 years old. Get it together Coriane.

"You irritate me already" he says, and I catch a slight smile on the corner of his lips. I roll my eyes as the music comes to a close. I pull away from him, pushing myself off his chest to get away from him. I am glad for the dimmed lights because suddenly I am feeling this sort of tension that I have never felt before. A sudden desire to be wanted by this asshole. I don't know why. He brought his mistress, he offended me. He called me names and treats me like I am scum, not a Princess in my own right. He is everything I don't want and yet I am blushing. I blame the wine. Oh shut up Coriane, you drunk fool. I grab my dress, pulling it up slightly as I walk quickly away from him. I need to go to bed and come into this with a clear head tomorrow. I need to just get away from him.

I am out the door and walking through the corridors at a fast pace onto the balcony. I need to get into the main castle, where my room is. We are at the grand hall which is another building. I hate this walk but I need to clear my head anyway. I am half power walking, half running forward. I hinge my dress up more and more as I run on the grass and on the path. I hear someone behind me, and when I glance back I cant help the groan that escapes my mouth.

"Goodnight Prince Nicholas" I shout back at the Prince, trying to get the point across. Im done for the night. I need to get away from his eyes. He is on my tail, easily catching up to me.

"Why are you running away? You sure talk the talk but when it comes down to it, you run" he says, his voice getting closer and closer. I pull the dress up more, so much so that the side of my leg, where the dress has the slit down the side, is all the way up. My bare leg feels the cold but I push forward. Still walking and running. Walking and running.

"I am not running...I am simply retiring for the night" I say, walking forward. I get up the steps onto the balcony in the main castle. This way I can get to my room quickly from here.

"Running. You are running. So much for that show today. The one where you threatened to destroy me...all talk right" he says, baiting me. I spin quickly, not even realising that he is right behind me and I crash into him. He grabs me by the arms to steady me and I move back. But he moves forward.

I move back again, so far that I am against the balcony railing, which is a concrete slab so thick you could sit on top of it. I brace my hands against the balcony and lean back from him. He gets so close to my face and I expect him to say something taunting again like he has before. But I am surprised when he leans in and kisses me softly on my lips. So soft, I never could imagine that someone like him was capable of being so gentle.

His lips brush mine, and its not a kiss, but something about it is so intimate. So distant. He pulls back and I do to, and I realise we both had our eyes closed. We look at eachother for just a second and I blink and by the time I register what I happening he closes the distance taking his hands and placing them onto both sides of my face as he brings his lips onto mine. This time the kiss is an actual kiss and it is not gentle at all. It is urgent and hard and I can feel the balcony against my back and I think that I may fall off if he was not holding onto me. He moves his hands from my face, and his hands are suddenly on my waist and around me. He lifts me up and I hear a moan escape my lips and a groan escape his. He pulls me so I am sitting on the balcony and also straddling him, and I hear my dress rip where the slit is and I feel his hands bring the dress up my thigh. His tongue pries open my lips and I am giving into him, and we are kissing urgently and my hands are in his hair that I almost don't realise what I am doing. Until I remember who I am kissing. I pull back as if lightning has struck me and I have come to my senses. I push him off with my hand and my legs but he grabs either side of my thighs and kisses me again and I kiss him back. I let myself have one more moment of this because I have never kissed a guy and felt this. Never. If I did...I don't know what I would have done. What is he doing to me. Im so drunk. I have to be. I push back again, pushing so hard and jumping off the balcony. I hold my hands up and run one hand across my lips, as if I am making sure they are there. Or am I protecting them from him. From kissing him again. He watches me, moving one step forward but I move back.

"Don't. Don't" I say. He stops, his hair messy and his shirt untucked and his face so handsome and his arms so close that I want to feel the power he had when he pulled me up and into him. I shake my head, pulling my dress down. His face watches me with an expression I only saw once before, when he just kissed me for the second time. Then it returns, back to the same smirk he usually has, as he wipes his lips, smirking to himself.

"Yum" he says, watching me with narrowed eyes. "If you would have greeted me that way, I would have been nicer. I promise" he says winking. I step back again, scoffing.

"You're disgusting" I say, stepping back again.

"And you're naughty" he says, grinning. His eyes watch me, and I feel like I am naked. Suddenly the warmth of his body is gone and I feel utterly embarrassed.

"Don't ever do that again. Ever" I say, and something must register in my voice because his smirk is suddenly gone and it is replaced with that angry, cold, distant stare. He watches me and nods once.

"Wasn't that memorable for me to want _you_ again anyway" he says, and walks past me to leave me standing there thinking what the hell have I just done.

And why did that hurt so much.

...

 **Nicholas POV**

I walk back to the hall, and I am running my hands through my hair for the millionth time since I walked away from _her_. I'm pissed, because one minute she hates me and then next she is kissing me and then she hates me again. And I hate her, and I don't want to be here, but I want to walk back to where she is, take that dress and rip it straight off her and kiss her body. I shake my head. She is not the first woman I have been with and I have plenty of options. I can sleep with any woman I want, and yet I wanted her. A Norton Princess.

I shake my head. I cant want her. I cant. Im not here to _want_ her. Im here to _kill_ her. To destroy her kingdom. _Im not here to want her._

I get back to the grand hall but before I can walk in someone grabs my hand. I spin, ready to tell her that she cant just expect to apologise to me but its not her. Its Serena.

"Nicholas. Whats wrong?" she says. I don't give her a chance to say anything else. I grab the back of her hair and bring her lips to mine, to erase all trace of the Nortan Princess. I don't know why I see her eyes when I kiss Serena. Ive only known her for the day, but I suddenly remember her letters and our conversations through letters and I remember wanting to kiss her lips when she threatened to end me when she just met me. Why the hell am I thinking of her. Lust. It has to be. I pull Serena closer, grabbing her hips and kissing her harder. My tongue finds hers and I am trying to erase all traces of the Princess and her soft lips and the taste of strawberries and I cant because my hands are clinging onto blonde hair but I am imagining it is dark hair.

Kill her. Kill her. You are here to kill her. I remind myself. I remind myself over and over.

...

 **** Hey guys, sorry for the delay in updates.**

 **Because I have not been getting any reviews or comments, I forget about the urgency of updating.**

 **I will try to finish this epilogue.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There is more than meets the eye with the Valhallan Prince. Coriane and Prince Nicholas have been writing to eachother for months, yet this was the first time they met. I wanted to show their connection, even though they technically hate eachother and yes Prince Nicholas has been ordered to kill her.**

 **Please review and comment and let me know if I should continue this story.**

 **Tash xx**


	141. Epilogue - Part 5

**6 MONTHS BEFORE**

 **LETTER 1**

Dear _Prince Nicholas,_

 _I write to you to propose an arrangement that i believe you will be quite eager to accept._

 _I make this proposal with the upmost respect and humility._

 _I propose my hand in marriage, and with that an alliance with Norta._

 _I know you are not married, i know you have no children and i know that you are at a place in your life where power would be greatly accepted. Especially considering your father's ever lasting reign._

 _I am similarly not married and cannot find a suitable man that lives up to my expectations. I need a Prince and i need someone who understands my life and my responsibilities._

 _Don't get me wrong, you will not rule me._

 _You will simply be a man of power and i know that is something you want. I have heard rumors._

 _When you take your father's crown i could care less if you live in Norta with me, or in Valhalla. I just need the name and title of being married._

 _Take your time to think about my proposal and answer carefully and wisely._

 _I only make this proposal once._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Princess Coriane of Norta._

 **LETTER 2**

 _..._

 _Dear Princess Coriane,_

 _Thank you for your proposal._

 _Before i accept, i must ask you something important...what is your favourite colour?_

 _What was the name of your first pet?_

 _Do you have any dreams or aspirations?_

 _You see Princess, before i accept any proposals from you, i need to know who i am marrying. I need to know if i want to share a name with you and a bed and possibly children one day. Or do you simply want to marry me and push me off to the side?_

 _I have questions and needs of my own._

 _Before i accept, i want to know you. And then you will have my answer._

 _Possibly Yours,_

 _Nicholas._

...

 **PRESENT DAY**

 **Coriane POV**

Two weeks pass and i am getting more and more frustrated and confused.

Prince Nicholas has not spoken to me more than a couple words. He pretends nothing happened between us, and so do i. I refuse to be the first one to cave in and ask the questions. But the silence is killing me.

I tried to make him jealous on days when i knew i would bump into him while out, spending time outside with many fine young men. But he didnt pay attention. His facial expressions told me he didnt care.

The King and Queen have returned to Valhalla, and left their Son to get to know his future wife. But he hasn't even bothered. He has been too busy with Serena. Another cause for frustration. The King and Queen had one condition. That Serena stay, as a truce. As a way to show their kingdom has power too. My parents agreed to spare war, but i barely did. I only agreed because i was not ready to let go of him yet and they promised she was simply here to serve as a pawn. A reminder of their power. Not for Nicholas.

But i see the way he watches her. I can tell that she is not here just for show.

I get up out of bed this morning and my head hurts. I feel like i havent slept for weeks and all i keep thinking is whether this is my life now. How i allowed this. Why did he kiss me? So many questions and i cant be bothered thinking about them anymore.

I take my hair out of its braid, go to my wardrobe and throw on some running gear. I take a sip of my water by my bedside and run out the door. I dont stop until i am outside, and i take two steps and a time down the outside steps until i am on the lawn. I take off in a sprint. It is still dark out, and the sun has just peeked its head out of the mountains. I run, forgetting to stretch but i dont care. I run out the front gate and take off, my legs pushing me hard and fast. My mother taught me to run and showed me that it can be a release. Just like it was for her. And it is now. I dont get to do it too often, but when i do, i dont stop.

I run for at least an hour, and only return to the castle when i know that my maid would check on me and may get concerned i am not there. My maid Ariel, who has seen me in my best and worst state, stands in the room, tucking in the sheets meticulously. She turns to me and frowns.

"Why so early Coriane" she says. I shake my head.

"I couldnt sleep and i just needed to get out" i say, moving to the bathroom. I throw off my shirt and call out to her. "I'm already counting the hours until i get to lay in my bed again" i say, turning on the shower. I am never depressed, but i feel it creeping in. I take off the rest of my clothes and get in the shower, letting the water run down my hair, my back. I brace myself against the shower wall and think back to the letters sent between Nicholas and I. Why is he so different to what he is in real life? I swore he was romantic in his letters, kind and funny. This cold and distant Prince is the complete opposite of what i expected. Was he all talk or was i just too invested in a fairytale. At first when i proposed marriage, i thought he would be a means to an end. But our letters made me want to get to know him and possibly see my idea of an arranged marriage as a good thing. So far, it was not a good thing.

And i am beginning to wish i never sent that first letter.

 **Nicholas POV**

I walk towards the great dining hall where breakfast is usually served. This kingdom is huge and the wealth of Nortan's does not fail to surprise me. Every day here I learn something new. Something to just re-iterate how powerful they are.

Serena follows close behind me and runs her hands down my back quickly before we enter the hall. I remember my hands on her last night and remember to only think of that. It is my distraction. Serena is a distraction. From what i really think about. From who i really think about.

I enter the hall and it seems i am a little late because there is no one there. The long dining table is full of food and plates which have been used are being replaced for whoever comes to breakfast next. Serena and I sit down and i am at the head of the table, and Serena on the other side of me. The servants already begin taking requests, whether we want a fresh batch of eggs or whether we want anything else to drink. I just settle for what is here, but Serena orders everything again. Waste of food I think to myself but i don't comment. The servants pour me orange juice and i take a swig of it before setting it down. Its freshly squeezed and cold, just how i like it.

The door suddenly opens and both Serena and I look up. Its Coriane. I suck in a breath that only I can hear and try to mask what I am thinking. Serena notices though because she tenses.

Coriane is dressed so...casually. Usually she is wearing gowns, dresses...fancy clothes and has her hair in perfect place. Her makeup is light today, and I barely know she is wearing any. Her hair is wild and draping down her back, unlike her. She is wearing just plain high waisted black pants with a black belt. The buckle of the belt is gold and her boots are black and up to her knees. She wears a simple white shirt that is tucked into her pants and it perfectly outlines her body, her small waist and hips that I remember placing my hands firmly on. She is perfect. I cant stop staring. Coriane nods once to herself and just when I expect her to leave she doesn't. She walks forward.

"Good morning" she says, nodding towards both Serena and I. I nod once and Serena bows from where she is sitting. I try to keep my hands steady, but this is the most she has said to me since that night, the night I kissed her.

The servers approach Coriane, and I don't miss the sheer look of respect and admiration that they show towards her. Towards the whole royal family. I can tell that they treat their servers more like family than staff. My father would do no such thing. In Valhalla, we are taught not to look at a server in the eye. "They are below you Nicholas" my father used to say. When I was 7 I made a friend with a farm boy, Leo, who just happened to be the son of one of the servers at our castle. We played everyday, until one day I told Leo that he could meet my father and have dinner with us. He was so excited and so was I when I brought him to dinner, but what happened that night still haunts me. Father had an absolute fit, and threw Leo out, made him walk back to his village and told him to never come back again. That he was not worthy to be in the company of a Prince and future King. I cried all day for weeks, and when his mother never returned to the castle for work, I demanded my father tell me what he did. He told me they were gone, and that a I best learn who I am and what I am worth. He also made it a rule, to never look at a server in the eye, never acknowledge them. They are there to serve us, not to be our companions or friends. Since that day, its habit to not look twice. But not Coriane. She watches the servers, thanks them. Smiles at them. Her face lights up and I can see the effect she has on the servers, the men.

Everyone who comes into contact with her. I've seen the way the young men in this kingdom watch her, and I see the way they long for her. She is beautiful and I don't blame them. I am heading off track. I force myself to not listen to her, or watch her.

"I'll just eat what is here Mary, please do not trouble the cooks" she says, leaning to get her food. The servers scramble but she stops them. "I'm fine. You are dismissed" she says.

"But, your highness. We still need to serve the lady Serena" Coriane sits down, and picks a piece of bacon from her plate. Before she places it in her mouth she says.

"Then after that, you may go" she eats, and doesn't spare a glance at me once. Serena's food comes, and she eats too. Suddenly I am the only one who hasn't touched anything, and all I can do is stare at her.

She notices too.

 **Coriane POV**

"Is there a problem?" I say to Nicholas, and I probably shouldn't but he keeps watching me with this blank expression on his face. I cant tell if he is judging me or just watching. Either way I have had enough. It takes him less than a second to respond.

"You're talking to me now?" he says, and I don't miss the hint of seriousness in the question. He meant it as a smart ass comment, but it came out as something more.

"Did I ever stop talking to you?" I answer back, and his face becomes even more strained...agitated.

"You know the answer to that Coriane" he says, his jaw tight and his face pinched. Serena sits up, abandoning her food.

"We seem to be on a different page" I say, trying to cut the conversation short. I look down, trying to stop this conversation. He laughs a strained laugh.

"You are on a different book!" the last word comes out loud, as he pushes himself away from the table. It makes me look up. The chair scrapes and I suddenly don't feel hungry anymore. I narrow my eyes.

"Is there something you want to say to me? Please by all means, say it!" now I am yelling as Serena watches us. I want to tell her to stop breathing my air. I don't miss the look she gives him, the longing. The secrets between them. It makes me angry...jealous. Nicholas doesn't answer for a long while which causes me to scoff. "Thought so" I murmur and suddenly he stands up, so quick it startles me.

"You need to watch how you speak to me" he says, his voice low. I stand up too.

"You need to remember where you are and who I am!" I say, peering over the table. "And you need to leave" I say to Serena. She scoffs.

"I do not answer to you" she says, and I have to stop myself from jumping over the table to get to her.

I feel my power suddenly start to boil to the surface, and suddenly my hands are on fire.

 **Nicholas POV**

Her blue eyes become bright, and her hands start to spark into flames. This is the first time I have seen her ability, and as frightening as the stories are, she is so beautiful in this moment. I hear lightning rumble from far away, and I know she is angry.

She grabs onto the table, her hands burning into the wood. Before I can think, I react to her power with my own.

 **Coriane POV**

It's gone...my power is suddenly gone. I look at my hands, I look at the table and where my hands were burning through a few moments ago. I feel the lightning rescind, until there is just a hum. And a beat. Of my heart. I look up at Nicholas and thats when it registers. He dimmed me. He stopped me. He took my power. I can hear my power, in him.

"What..? What did...what?" the words are not coming because I don't know what to say. I hear the humming, the spark of lightning. Its coming from him.

"I..." he doesn't respond. His eyes tell me everything.

I know what his power is. The secret he refused to share in his letters.

And it could destroy us all.


	142. Epilogue - Part 6

**Nicholas POV**

Before i can do anything, before i can say anything...she reacts. Coriane, finally figuring out my power reacts to me. She knows what i can do, and she knows that it can destroy her whole family, her Kingdom. To take power is to weaken, and without the Calore power, that many fear, they are nothing.

I remember a conversation that my father had with me a couple of days after i told him what Coriane wanted from me...marriage. An alliance. He said _'Son, this is our chance. We have never been on good terms with the Nortan's. Get close to her, make her vulnerable, and kill her. Then kill the rest. King Tiberius and Queen Mare will die without their children. They will be destroyed and easy to defeat'._ He looked me in the eyes with this pride, something he has never given me. So i agreed. I agreed to kill Coriane. And the Calore's. As many as i could, with their own power.

Here i am, with the chance to do it, before she runs to her father to tell him what i can do. But i...cant.

She jumps over the table, grabbing a knife and throwing herself at me. Her trust is gone, and all she has is the fighting skills her father taught her. There are no servers, no one around to help her. I easily dodge her attack, but not before she pushes me to the ground. She swings, and i feel something warm trickle down my cheek...the knife. It didnt do damage, but it was enough to wake me out of my trance. She straddles me, swinging the hand with the knife and then a fist with the other. I dodge them. My hands reach for her hips, and as i lift my right leg, i flip her onto her back. I straddle her, grabbing both her hands and pinning her to the ground. She moves, pushes off, but i am too strong and her powers help me. She tries to yell out, because the fire she had not long ago is now burning her. _My hands_ are burning her. Before the guards or servers are alerted, Serena places a hand on her mouth and knocks her out with her elbow. I watch as Coriane slumps, and blood trickles down her forehead where the impact hit.

"What the hell was that!" i yell at Serena.

"You know what we have to do!" she says back. She knows what my father wants me to do. She grabs the knife Coriane dropped when she was knocked out and goes to bring it down onto her throat. Something in me reacts, and i cant help it when i push Serena hard, knocking her off balance and away from Coriane. Serena looks at me, confused. Genuinely confused. Then she shakes her head, and looks at me with disgust.

"You're falling for her...really Nic" she says, her voice cracking after she says my name. I don't say anything, as i grab Coriane into my arms, and carry her away.

 **Maxton POV**

I throw the chair in a fit of rage. "She can't be gone!...I knew something was off! I knew it!" i yell as I push aside in anger the perfumes, the decorations that sit on her vanity. She's gone. My sister...was taken.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, a hand burning up. "We will get her back Son" my father says, his voice low. I hear the slight crack in his voice and I can tell he is trying to stay strong for all of us.

We were alerted to Coriane's disappearance when the servers came back into the dining hall and found there was some sort of scuffle. Something happened because there were plates thrown about the table, food everywhere. There was blood too, and we all prayed that it was not Cori's. All of my siblings, my cousins rallied together, and we searched the whole castle. So did my aunts and uncles. Dad had to calm down my mom, because her lightning started to take over and she nearly brought the whole house down. All of our powers were up in the air when we found out. Only dad could calm us. And barely.

"I want all the guards out looking for her now" Dad said to General Houser. "Mare and I will be joining in. So will the children. I want everyone out looking for her, and when she is found i want her straight back here" General Houser agreed, and sent all his best men to accompany us. We searched all morning, day and night, and came back empty.

I look at the vanity i just destroyed. "We need to attack Valhalla. Send a message. If he hasn't...killed her already, he is taking her back to be killed" I say. Dad's face is not masked in the moment i say the word "killed". He flinches but i continue. "She is not dead. She is stronger than all of us. But we don't know what the Prince is capable of. And we cant take any chances". My dad nods.

"Tomorrow we get ready to travel to Valhalla. I am leading the army" dad says, and i nod. Most Kings send their men to do their dirty work. Not my dad. He will march all the way to Valhalla and kill anyone who gets in his way.

That is all that is keeping this family together. That is our only hope. The fact we are fighters, and the fact Coriane is the toughest of us all, keeps us sane.

 **Coriane POV**

My eyes are foggy, unclear. I blink, trying to get my sight back. I feel a dull aching pain on the back of my neck, a pain when you have been sleeping in a bad position and it begins to hurt. Then i feel the other pain. My forehead. I then remember. I try to get up, but something or someone holds me down. My eyes begin to clear and I notice i am laying on a bed of grass or flowers, which have been squashed now that my weight is on it. I see ash blonde hair, blue eyes. Serena. I try to shoot up and attack but she is holding me down. And my hands are bound. And my ankles. I growl at her.

"Don't even bother _princess_ " she says, her voice full of disdain. "You are lucky to be alive right not" she says. I frown.

" _Serena_ " a warning tone. It's Nicholas. I turn my head, realising we have set up camp somewhere unknown. It doesn't look like the outskirts of our castle, as i know our kingdom like the back of my hand. How long have we been travelling. I shoot him a look. The amount of anger and i hurt i feel towards him...i could kill him with my bare hands. But then i also remember what got me here. My power...the loss of it. I frown again.

"Let me go. _Now_ " i say to Serena and then to Nicholas. I don't let my voice betray me. I don't let my head betray me. He is not the person i thought he was. But his power. Why didn't he kill me? He had the chance when i was unconscious. I suddenly feel cold, and a shiver runs up my spine. I was out cold. He could have killed me. I never felt as weak as i did in this moment, lying here with my hands and feet tied. I try to move but it is no use. I stare up at the sky as Serena moves towards Nicholas. They move to the far corner of the clearing we are hiding in. I think of my family in this moment. My parents must be so worried, so angry. I think about how they must be doing everything they can to find me. If anyone can, its my parents. Then i think of my siblings, everyone I love back home. I could be dead right now. They could think that. I shiver again and say the words quietly to myself. " _I will come back_ ". Its a whisper they don't hear.

"... _have to kill her Nic, or else they will come looking for her_ " i hear Serena say. I relax my body, because i feel someones eyes on me. They cant know i heard that. Serena's voice is angry, frustrated, sad. She is...scared. Exhausted. I feel like this isn't the first time she has said this to him. I wait for his response.

A sigh. " _They will_ come looking for her either way Serena, and keeping her alive is the only leverage we have right now" he says to her, his voice a mask of something i cant read. I can never tell what he is thinking. I hate it. Her voice is so low, i can barely hear her next words.

"If you didn't have such a fascination with her, we wouldn't be having this conversation" she whispers the words, and i can see from the corner of my eyes her arms up in the air at the word 'fascination'. He responds immediately, his voice a growling whisper.

"Its _not a fascination_ " she laughs to herself, but i can tell she doesn't find it funny.

"It isn't?" she mocks. "Then its _love_? _lust_? You _want_ her, its so obvious" she says, her tone disbelieving. My heart stops. Wants me? He hates me. He always looks at me like i'm a fly that keeps buzzing about his head. I blink, trying to keep my composure.

"No" he responds cold, and i cant help the pang of sadness my chest suddenly has.

"Keep telling yourself that Nic. The guy i know would _never_ choose to keep an enemy alive. You're a killer. Start acting like one" i shiver. I suddenly hope whatever she is talking about holds, just enough for me to stay alive. Let him feel attraction or whatever it is for me. I need it. I need to stay alive. He can kill me way too easily.

"Enough. I told you we need her alive. I don't want to hear another word or else i will reconsider keeping _you_ alive" I want to laugh because he just threatened her, but i keep my mouth shut, my eyes straight to the sky.

I need to get out of here.

...

 **Nicholas POV**

We spend 2 days travelling, the long way around. There is still a long way to go to Valhalla and no doubt the Nortan's are making their way to our doorstep. I need to get her back to the castle, to Valhalla, but i also am still reconsidering it. If i take her to my father, he will kill her. He will start this war. He will use me as his secret weapon. If i don't take her...well that's just not an option. My loyalty is to Valhalla. I keep repeating that to myself. Valhalla. Not Coriane. I will deal with her...soon.

She has been too quiet, too closed off. She doesn't eat, she doesn't cry, she doesn't do or say anything. I watch her and sometimes we make eye contact, but we both usually look away. There is this awkwardness between us. We haven't discussed the kiss, my powers, my abduction of her. She hasn't even asked where we are going. She just watches.

On the third morning, we pass a stream of fresh water, a river. This is the first time Coriane speaks to me.

"I am a princess after-all, and i demand you let me stop here and bathe" she says, her voice is strong, but her eyes betray her. I can see she is desperate. She is the type of girl who hates being out of place, a mess...the road has been harsh to us all. We are dirty, our skin full of dust and our clothes. I wouldn't mind a quick wash.

" _We_ should bathe" Serena says to me but never taking her eyes off Coriane. "The _Princess_ can watch" Coriane shoots her a look, a look that says, if her hands weren't bound, she would choke Serena to death. Before Coriane can respond, i do.

"We will _all_ take a break and clean ourselves" I say to them both. I tell Serena to take down stream, and i will take Coriane up stream. There is no way i am letting her out of my site. She may not have her powers next to me, but with Serena, they will come back and she will kill her. I cant let her escape. Serena protests, but i cant stand the bickering that will happen if we are all together. And i need to speak to Coriane. I need her to understand. Or atleast try to.

We walk for about 5 minutes, far enough to not be able to see Serena. Coriane's feet are tied together, enough for her to be able to walk, and her hands are bound tightly together. "This is far enough" i say. She stops and turns to me.

"Untie me" she demands, her voice firm. She places both her hands in front of her, towards me.

"That is not going to happen. You can bathe with the rope" i say, as i begin to take off my boots.

"That is not going to happen. I said untie me" she repeats, stomping her foot once as if to say that she is serious.

"If you want me to change my mind, i suggest you stop demanding things from me. You're my prisoner. Nothing more" I say, as i begin to unbuckle my weapons and put them a safe distance from her. I unbuckle my belt and turn to see her not moving. Her eyes could cut through me. She stares daggers at me. "Fine, you can watch then" i say, taking off my shirt and undershirt. I am left with unbuckled pants, no shoes or socks and no shirt. I suddenly feel self conscious taking off the rest of my clothes, but i think better of it. Why should i care what she thinks of me.

"Can you at least loosen my hands so i can rub the dirt off my face and body" she says quickly, and i catch her staring at my chest, my stomach. She clears her throat and walks a little closer to me. I walk towards her, and grab her wrists. I begin to unloosen her hands, just a small amount. This is the closest i have been to her in days. We make eye contact twice. "Seriously, that made no difference" she says, agitated.

"Be grateful for what you have" i say to her, and she laughs out loud. She uses her bound hands to pull off her belt and take off her shirt. I watch as the shirt is bound on her wrists. She cant take it off any further. She looks at me as if to say, smart idea. She pulls off her pants and again they get stuck at her ankles. I am staring. At her body, her chest, her bare stomach, her long legs. I cant help it. She is basically naked in front of me, except for the undergarments which are sitting perfectly on her. Black undergarments, my favorite. The lace cups her breasts and her hip bone. I clear my throat.

"I cant bathe in my clothes. Unless you want me to get sick and die of pneumonia from wearing wet clothes. All before you hand me over to your father to kill me" she says. I feel a sudden sick feeling, at the thought of my father smiling as he runs a sword across her throat. Or through her perfect stomach. Her chest. I walk towards her again, and undo her hands. Then her feet. She watches me, surprised that i did it. She can only fight me, and she knows that will not work. I am stronger than her. No matter how hard her father trained her.

She doesn't say anything else as she walks towards the rivers edge, and shivers at the cold. She embraces it, and walks straight in, until i lose her as she swims into the water. I take off the rest of my clothes and run in after her. I dont want her escaping and swimming to the other side of the river. Before i thinks she has done that, she gets up and out of the water, her hair perfectly slicked back from the water. I act cool and she smirks.

"I'm not stupid enough to run away naked" she says, rubbing her face, her neck, her hairline, her arms. Rubbing the dirt away. I splash water on me, and wash my face. My chest. My stomach. I dive deeper until i cant feel the bottom. I swim towards her, and watch her.

 **Coriane POV**

There is something intimate about watching me bathe. He watches me wash my chest, and i see the way he looks at me. Now that Serena has spilled the details, i can see he _is_ fascinated with me. Lust. It has to be. And i have to use it. My hands and feet are untied, and i am still surprised he allowed it. Something crossed his face when i mentioned his father killing me. A look of sadness and worry. He then untied me. Immediately. I shake off the thought he could actually care.

He swims towards me, and i want to say something, but what can i say. I still catch myself looking at his perfect face, his dark eyes, his broad muscular chest and toned stomach. He is tall and handsome, and we kissed and now he is going to kill me. I am so confused. Why did i invite him into my life. Why Coriane!

"Why did you let me kiss you?" he says suddenly, and i am surprised by his question. Why is he thinking about that... I shake my head. "Why did you kiss me back" he adds. I duck my head under one more time, and when i come back up, he is closer than he was before. I decide to use this. Use his weakness. Use it Coriane.

"Because i thought there was something there" i say. Unfortunately, its not a lie.

"There is" he says, swimming closer again. We are arms length away, and i can see the water droplets on his eyelashes. I want to suddenly reach out and touch them, his face. The stubble growing on his face. Handsome.

"No" i say, when i should be agreeing. I should be seducing him, but i cant. I am angry at him. I wanted there to be more. I expected more. Not this. Not what he has done and is doing. I suddenly feel too cold for the water. He tries to come closer, and i dont know why he is doing that, but i swim out of his reach and try to get back to the waters edge. Suddenly i want all my clothes on and to go back to not talking. I feel hands on my wrist as he pulls me back and then hands on my waist as he pulls me into him. I spin, trying to push off, but he holds firm. Holding us both in the water.

"Don't say no" he says, looking at me straight in the eyes. His grip is firm but gentle on my waist. Intimate. "Don't lie to me" he says, and i feel the heaviness on my chest. Why is he being like this all of a sudden. He wants me to trust him. I won't. He sounds desperate. This is unlike him.

"Let me go" i say, placing both hands on his chest and pushing away. He doesn't. I am lying to myself if i say i don't like the feeling of his hands on me. Im sick in the head. I must be. His hands run down my hips in the water, and his hands are suddenly under my thighs and he is pulling me into him. He is holding us both up. He grabs my face in one hand, bringing my attention to him.

"I dont want to do this. But you know about me now.. and i dont know what to do" he doesn't make sense. He is desperately trying to get the words out. Make me understand. I shake my head.

"Let me go home" i beg.

"But ill never see you again" he whispers. I watch him, registering the fact we are basically in the water, i am straddling him, while his hands are holding me close. I want him, but i cant have him. Not anymore. I dont trust him and i want to kiss him but i cant. Its all too much. He sees everything i am thinking, and i push off and he lets me. I swim, away until i feel the ground. I walk out of the water and get to my clothes. He is there, doing the same. Watching me, making sure i dont get away. I pull on my clothes, and so does he. I reach down for the rope and reach it out to him, so he can use it to tie me up again.

"If you want to see me again, let me go home. Don't tie me up. This can end here" i want to say choose me, not your crown. But i don't.

He takes the rope.

...


	143. Epilogue - Part 7

**Coriane POV**

We travel another day, and my feet begin to ache, my body sore. My heart full of something similar to rage but also a cross between want. I cant help it. After Nicholas tied my hands, he basically said that we are done, but i still catch myself watching him. Longing. I figure he is taking me back to his father to kill me publicly. It hurts to think that but i cant kid myself thinking he will do anything else.

We finally make camp for the night, the moon is i notice the cold for the first time. We didn't have any supplies, just the clothes off our back. I noticed Serena shivering against the cold breeze. We must be close to a body of water. Surely we aren't far from Valhalla. I don't know how much more i can take.

I settle close to the fire, but it only warms the front of me. The wind crawls up my back. Throughout the night, i fall in and out of a sort of sleep. If you could call it that. I think about my parents, my family. They would be travelling behind us. A couple of days out. I can imagine the rage they feel. I just hope they find me in time. Find me before i get into the King's grasp. Without my power...i have nothing. And me dying...that would break them.

I shake the thought and open my eyes. I see Nicholas through the fire, his eyes closed as he sleeps against a tree log he dragged towards the fire. He is in an upright position, but slightly slumped. Serena is close to him, laying on his outstretched legs. My heart sinks as i think back to when he brought her along. It was all a plan, a ruse. He always planned to kill me. If i hadn't found out about his power, he would have killed me as my husband. How far would he have gone. I watch him with rage, my body suddenly feeling no cold.

I analyse his face, and remember thinking he was handsome. He still was, but behind those eyes, behind that smirk, he was pure evil. He was his fathers son, and he had a plan all along. I gave him the ammunition. I brought him into my life. I feel sick with the thought.

I wanted to escape the opinions of the nobles, just live a life free of the pressure of love. I would never find what my parents had. So i accepted and did something about it. I proposed marriage to get everyone off my back, and to gain some power. But what i did had an effect that would haunt me the rest of my life. I hate myself.

I look at the rope on my hands, and look back to see where Nicholas tied me up. I am connected to the tree close behind me. I look at the rope, try to wiggle my hands out but it is tied in a knot not even my brother could get out of. And he is notorious for his skills with knots. I look at my feet, also tied in perfect knots. I look at Nicholas and think why does he have to be handsome and good at abducting people. I suddenly remember my belt buckle, and maybe the fact that it could be sharp enough to cut the rope. I move my hands to the belt, and slowly begin to remove it. I wiggle, and twist until it is off me completely, all the while looking at Nicholas and Serena. They are sleeping soundly.

I take the belt, and begin to move it back and forth. The rope doesn't seem to be budging. I hate myself for thinking this could work. I look at the fire, and consider i am too far from it. If i could just get my hands to it, maybe i could burn off the rope. I would burn most of my hand, but that would heal. Death would not. I move slowly, move until i am laying on my stomach, my hands outstretched towards the fire. I lean a little further until my hand is over the fire, and the heat is too much, and i want to scream but i bite down and leave my hands on the fire. I smell the rope burning. I smell my skin burning. I think of death, and that is enough to get me through. I feel my hands come apart, the rope burning in the pit of fire. I bring my wrists to my chest, and i feel the tears streaming down my face. All the while, i am quiet and they are still asleep. I think of anything else but the pain. I think of my parents. I think of my siblings. I think of my kingdom. I sit up, my hands moving towards my feet.

 **Nicholas POV**

I open my eyes, because i sense something is wrong. And then i see.

Coriane is bending down, untying her feet. I glance at her hands, they are red and swelling and i see rope leading up to the fire. I put together the pieces in less time than it takes her to untie her feet. She burned her hands, she burned the rope. I didn't expect that. I... I watch as tears streak her face, but she stays quiet as ever. She doesn't expect me to wake up, and she shouldn't. She is being quiet, but i haven't been able to get any shut eye since i met her. She doesn't know that.

I consider getting up, consider stopping her before she hurts herself. But something keeps me where i am. She glances over and i quickly shut my eyes. When i hear her begin to get up off the ground i open them again, and watch as she takes her belt and runs towards the trees, back towards the way we came. She is running. Away from me. Home.

I sit for what feels like forever, and then i slowly get up...and run after her.

 **Coriane POV**

I run, fast and hard through the trees, the moon and the early morning lighting my way. I hope that no one has woken up, i hope that i am in the clear...but then i hear rustling behind me and i know someone is on my tail. Someone fast. I push harder, remembering what my mother told me about running. Breathe through the nose and out the mouth. Move your hands, fast. Pretend you are being chased and you are fighting for your life. I do't have to pretend now. I ignore the pain in my hands and wrists, i ignore everything. And i run.

I get to a clearing and use the open space to look behind me. My heart drops when i see Nicholas running after me, even more when i see how fast he is. He is making time, getting too close. I push harder, and promise myself not to look back. And then i stop. Because i am near the edge of a cliff. I look around, scan my surroundings...but this is the way we came. It has to be. Its too late, i turn and he's there, catching his breath too.

"Be careful" he breathes...his voice low. His hand is outstretched, as if he is stopping me from jumping. I look back down the cliff, it is too far. How did i miss this? We never passed a cliff. He sees my train of thought. "You did everything right. But you missed the turn off. You were too busy arguing with Serena to remember we went right at the clearing, not left". I remember back to what he is saying, and know exactly what he means. I threw a rock at Serena that time, because she was disrespectful. My fault. I missed the turn. I should have focused less on her and more on remembering the paths we took. Stupid.

I look up, genuinely exhausted and upset. I did everything right. I got the rope off, i sacrificed my hand. I did everything. But it doesn't matter. I look at him, not caring that my face is messed up from the earlier tears. I just stare, defeated. My family will go to war, and they wont know what his power is. Perhaps his father has the same power. That would be even worse. Its my fault. My family will be killed because of me. Because i failed. Because i was stupid and selfish and arrogant.

And weak.

"Don't" he says quietly. So quietly, i realise i was looking down as opposed to him and he is telling me not to think. I was lost in my thoughts. I look at him again, as he steps forward. "I'm letting you go Coriane" he says, again so quietly i almost don't hear it. I try to find the sarcasm in his voice, the part where he tells me that he will let me go over my dead body, but i see it in his eyes. Its not a joke. Just the truth.

I am speechless.

"You are letting me go...home?" i finish quietly, my eyes never leaving his. He sighs, nodding to himself.

"If i take you back...my father will kill you" i nod, already knowing that. "And i may have been ok with that before i met you...but i am not ok with it...now. I..." he struggles to find the words... "I don't want you dead Coriane. I cant think of anything worse". I stare...genuinely shocked at his words. Part of me doesn't believe them, but then when i see his expression, his eyes. The sadness in them...i know its the raw honest truth. I know because he doesn't ever appear vulnerable, and because i have not seen this sadness before. He rubs his jaw, the stubble growing. Then he messes his hair, as if he is thinking again. I don't know what to say, so i just stand where i am.

"Why did you run after me then? Why not just let me go?" I say, because i can never just leave things be. Because there are too many questions and this is too much for us both. And because i should be running for the hills but something pulls me back. I sigh. "You know when i go back, it does not matter that you let me go. It will be war for us both. For us all. You know that right?" He laughs a sad laugh. Why does he have to be so handsome. Why does he intrigue me so much.

"It was war the minute you found out about me. My fathers biggest secret. At least this way, i give you a fighting chance..." I groan frustrated.

"What fighting chance...you _take_ power Nicholas. I'll die before i find a way to kill you" I sigh frustrated again, at the thought. At how powerful he is. The fact he is more powerful than I am. I hate that the most.

"I wouldn't be the one to kill you Coriane. I don't think i have it in me" he says, smiling a sad smile. "My father would laugh at that" he adds. I frown. He obviously has some pent up aggression towards his father. Some hidden animosity. How did i not notice it before. I wish i knew why.

"You would if i was trying to kill you" I say, and he seems genuinely surprised. Caught off guard at the thought of me killing him. Something crosses his expression. Sadness. Again. I am taken aback. I am still getting used to seeing this side of Nicholas. Until now it has been cold expressions, cold looks, cut off words and short sentences. Nothing like this. Nothing so...vulnerable.

"You would do that...you would kill me?" he asks, watching my expression. I answer too quickly.

"N..yes...i dont know" I say. My first response was No. But i was thinking yes. But in my heart it was no. "I cant think. Not when my hands are on fire. I...I cant focus" I say, focusing on my wrists and the burn and the fact that killing him would be something that i don't want to do. Who am i? What has this man done to me? He moves forward too suddenly that i flinch, but he grabs my forearms gently pulling me towards him.

"Why did you do that? This will not heal easily" he says, genuinely worried. He analyses my wrists and my hands, his fingers delicately rubbing my forearms in a back and forth movement. He is soothing me. He is...comforting me. Again something i never expected. He blows on the burn, cooling it down. I want to reach for him, but i stop myself.

"Because i had to. Because i never had a choice...did _we_?" I say the last part for many reasons. _We_ didn't have a choice. Not in our supposed marriage, not in our meeting. _He_ had a task and that task would have taken over whatever could have been between us. Love...it _never_ had a chance.

 _We_ never had a chance.

"No...i guess _we_ didn't" he says, his voice low, his jaw tight, understanding completely.

"Are you seriously letting me go?" I ask, genuinely needing to know. Wanting to get as far away from him before it hurts me even more than it does. I wish things were different. I wish...but thats no good.

"Yes" he says, quietly again. I pull my hands back and step past him. He lets me pass. I turn at the same time he does.

"Thank you" i say in a whisper, and nod once towards him. I give him a small smile, and begin to turn away. He paces towards me, grabbing me by the shoulders, and his lips meet mine.

I turn completely towards him, my body moving before my head has a chance to react. His lips are hard on mine, desperate. There is a sudden heat, and i cant help it when my hands go around his neck. He pulls me close, his lips never leaving mine. I feel my wrists scrape against his neck, but i ignore it, because this kiss is what i want, and i dont want to stop. His kisses come fast, and we mould together like i never thought possible. The passion is there, the feelings. Everything rushes to the surface and all that i feel is him and me and we are here and thats all that matters.

He grabs my waist, runs his hands down my hips. He pulls me closer, as if i cant get close enough. We fall to the ground, far enough from the cliff, but close enough to feel the breeze pass us. There is enough light from the moon and early morning sun over the horizon to allow me to see his face, enough light to be able to see who i am in this moment. I want him, i have wanted him. He wants me. We are wrong for eachother. But its right. So right.

I fall onto him, and he leans back on the ground, pulling me with him. He grabs me by the nape of my neck, bringing my neck to his lips. They are soft, and hungry and he kisses me and touches me everywhere and i am suddenly aware that we have too many clothes. I place my hands on his chest, moving my lips to his lips and then his neck. He groans and growls and sits up again, kissing my collarbone.

"That is not a good idea" I say in between kisses. He grabs the back of my thighs, kissing my cheek, my jaw. He whispers against my face.

"Its the only good idea we have had Cori" Cori...I feel a sudden rush...a feeling of warmth in the way he said it. My name. My nickname for those who love me. Something so honest about the way he said it. I give up and keep kissing him, wanting to take all of our clothes off. Wanting my first time to be with this man. Wanting so bad. But then i remember, and i remember that we can't. I remember that as much as i want this, it will be harder when i have to ...let go. I don't want to let go but i will have to. I pull back and he lets me. I see the hesitation at first, but then i see the understanding. He still kisses me on the lips, but whispers against them "i know" and i nod too. We know. We know what this is and what it will never be.

I move to lay beside him, and he gathers me into his arms. He kisses the top of my head, and we stare up at the light sky and the stars going back into their hiding spot until the next night. We lay there for an hour, talking. He tells me about his father, his kingdom. He tells me his orders and when he decided he couldn't do it. He tells me about why he is the way he is, and not once does he make excuses. I listen, and i notice all the things we are similar in. When it gets too light, he sits up and i follow. He pulls me back to him, and i sit in his lap, my knees on either side of him, and we kiss for a little while longer. I lean my head down, my hands cradling his face. I place my lips against his and whisper "Thank you". He smiles, nodding again. Thank you for letting me go, for letting me live. For feeling what i am feeling.

"You should leave. Your soldiers are probably a day out from us. You could intercept them in time" he says, his voice suddenly sounding back to the way i remember. His eyes though, are still delicate.

"Ok" I say. I get up, and decide i need to leave now. Before i say anymore. Before he changes his mind.

"I meant what i said" he says suddenly. I turn and he is still on the floor, leaning back on one arm and looking back at me. "And i wish things were different" he says.

"Me too" i reply solemnly as i walk away.

...

 **Nicholas POV**

I watch her walk away, and i talk myself out of chasing her. Out of holding her in my arms for the rest of the day. I talk myself out of running after her and begging her to run away with me. I know they are all stupid childish thoughts, but i still feel them.

I watch her walk away and i think to myself...you will see her again. During the war. The war where one of you will die.

I shiver...but i am not cold.


	144. Epilogue - Part 8

**3 WEEKS LATER**

 **Coriane POV**

I wake up early, as usual. My body sore and stiff from not moving all night. I have been waking up in the middle of the night for 3 weeks now, stressed and angry...at everything.

I cant help it when my mind wanders to Nicholas.

I remember everything, the last kiss, the last touch, the last look. I remember walking for hours, and finally finding Nortan soldiers, my voice ringing out as i yelled for them. "Its me! Its Princess Coriane!"

"Its the Princess!" another soldier yelled out to the line of soldiers on the path to Valhalla.

"It's me...yes...i'm alone. Stand down" my voice came out weak. I needed water, i was tired. I was sad. I sank to my knees. Hands suddenly grasped me a couple minutes later, strong hands. Familiar hands. Maxton.

"Oh my god. Coriane. Sis. Cori...you are alive" He grabbed my head and brought it into his shoulder. He held me close, tight. My brother. I felt something warm fall onto my shoulder...tears. He was crying. He really thought i was dead. My poor family. I would have thought the same.

"I'm ok Maxi" i said, my nickname for him when i was too young to know better. "It's ok". A future King, a Prince, on his knees, hugging me tight. I remember not feeling anything but happiness when i realised that i was seeing my family again. But still that sadness deep in my heart for what can't be.

"Coriane!" another familiar yell. "She's alive!" more hands grabbing me, bringing me to them. More hugs, more crying. My confusion.

Mom. Dad. Aria. Axel. Christian. Clara was there, Samuel. Uncle Shade and Aunt Farley. Uncle Tramy and Bree and Lia and Sofia. Uncle Kilorn and Ryan and Aunt Gisa and Maria. Aunt Cameron and Uncle Henry. They were all...here. My head was spinning. They were all in uniforms, in battle uniforms. Like soldiers. All of them, with weapons. All of them coming to fight to get me back or avenge me. I was shocked. And i loved them more in this moment than i ever did.

We cried and hugged. Mom kept touching my face, my body. My dad kissed my wrists and my burnt hands. He ordered the healers travelling with them to immediately tend to me.

I remember the awkward conversation with my mom. The look in her eyes. She touched my leg. Looked at me, with an unspoken question. The healers were there, but i asked them to leave. Just me and Mom. That's all i needed. She understood what it was to be held hostage.

"He didn't" she started. I stopped her immediately.

"It wasn't like that Mom. He never touched me in any way. He let me go. He protected me. From his father" she looked confused. But then she shook her head and asked me another way.

"He let you go...after bringing you this far...Coriane its been days" Mom said. "Valhalla is not far from here. What made him change his mind?" she asked. I didn't know how to say it, i didn't know how to tell her. I couldn't explain it. Hey mom, just to let you know, i think he is in love with me. And i think i love him too. I couldn't say that. Not after everything that had been done.

Turns out i didn't have to say anything. She sighed. "He loves you" was all she said.

"I don't think..." i started...but she stopped me.

"He wouldn't have let you go Coriane. Trust me. A man either keeps you held hostage for his own _selfish_ reasons or he lets you go because he doesn't want to see you dead. The alternative would have been he killed you. I am grateful for what was" she says. I see her reliving her own memory. Selfish reasons she said. Maybe that was what i was.

I get out of bed, my feet landing on the cold floor. I walk towards the bathroom, and get straight into the shower, the warm water hitting my head and my back. My hair lays wet and flat against my back as i let the water run down my face. I place one hand on the wall, and embrace the cold feeling on my hand against the tile.

I get dressed soon after, my usual dresses locked away. My lady in waiting and friend, Veronica, has laid out my uniform. I put on my undergarments first, feeling my wet hair dampen the back of my bra strap. I decide to clip it up, and i hear the slight pitter, patter as drops of water fall onto the hardwood floor. I put the thick black pants on first, and fasten the belt at my waist. There are many pockets and layers meant to protect me in these pants, and the belt has places for the weapons i need to carry. I put on my long sleeved black shirt, and tuck it into the pants. I'm angry for a moment because i put my belt on before tucking in the shirt. I'm not thinking straight at all.

I then but on my knee high black boots, which are flat and are the same boots the soldiers wear. I fasten them, and then begin placing the many weapons at my side. I place a small knife on the inside of the boots. A knife strapped to my thigh holster. A gun on my hip. I think about what else i could need, but this is usually what my father trained us with. Three weapons should be enough. Our main weapons are our powers.

Dad told me to get dressed this morning and to meet him at the gates, that he had to talk to me and then we would train.

I head back to the bathroom and dry my hair, staring at myself in the mirror while i do so.

I don't recognise who i am anymore. And i don't even know what i want anymore.

I finish drying my hair and head out the door.

...

"How far are they?" I hear my father say as i approach the front of the castle gates. Dad is surrounded by Generals, and soldiers. I come as close as i can get, to overhear what is being said. So far, no one recognises me, so it plays to my advantage. This is the first time I have been able to listen in on my father's conversation, and because i am here early, no one notices.

Dad and Mom have been quiet about what has been happening. They haven't wanted me to be kept in the loop, and i know why. They are trying to protect me from getting hurt. But i need to keep busy. The last three weeks has been hell, trapped in my own head. No one will tell me anything. No one will tell me what Norta's plan of attack is, if we are even going to attack. No one will tell me where Maxton has gone. If he is really on a hunting trip or if that is a lie. But then i know dad would never send Maxton alone to Valhalla. But he did go with Generals and soldiers. I frown. I don't know what to think anymore. No one seems to be doing anything, and that makes me suspicious.

"They're close your majesty" one of the Generals says, i cant see their faces. "He has been difficult to detain" he adds. Who has been difficult to detain?

"How far is the Valhallan Army? The last report said 5 days away" What? I move closer.

"3 days now your Majesty. But we are prepared" I gasp, catching the attention of some soldiers around me. 3 days. Until the Army? Wait...what?

"What do you mean 3 days?" I move forward, and the minute i want my presence to be known, it is. The soldiers notice me, they bow. That gives me a clear view of my father. The Generals surrounding him bow too, but he just watches and i hear a slight annoyed sound escape my father. He definitely didn't want to tell me this.

"Will you give me a moment alone with my daughter?" my father says to the Generals. They all bow and direct the soldiers away from us. I move towards Dad and stand toe to toe with him, doing my best to look strong. Deep down i am eager as ever to hear what the hell he has been keeping from me.

"I didn't want to tell you anything..." he starts. I interrupt him against my better judgement.

"Tell me what?" He frowns, no doubt annoyed at the fact that i am forgetting the way that i am allowed to speak to him. The way in which i was raised to speak to my father, the King. I clear my throat. "For the last three weeks, ever since i was released, everyone has been walking over egg shells, and whispering everything. I know something is going on, and i refuse to pretend any longer. You owe me that much Dad" I say, my voice coming out faster than i intended. He pauses for a second, and analyses my places his hand on my cheek, and although he is wearing a leather glove, i feel the warmth in the gesture.

"We captured Prince Nicholas" he said slowly. My heart stopped, my breath caught. I sensed him watching my reaction, so i played it as cool as possible. My voice came out even.

"Captured?" my real question was captured or dead. I know everyone wants him dead.

"Yes. Captured. We had spies infiltrate the Kingdom. We caught him off guard, since we know he can take power, we made sure to send in soldiers with no powers. Just brute force. It was your mother's idea" i frown. Of course it was. "He is on his way to the castle...along with the whole of the Valhallan army that the King sent once he found out we captured him". I feel sick. My body feeling suddenly cold. For someone with fire wielding powers, that was not good.

"Is he...dead?" i say... "Are you going to kill him?" i ask both questions and realise how pathetic i sound. He frowns.

"I know you have some sort of...relationship with the boy" he says it as softly as he can, but i can tell by the way he said boy, my father would never accept Nicholas. Do i even accept who he is? My mother must have told him what i told her in private. "Coriane, he hurt you and hurt us by taking you. We thought..." his voice cracks and i realise in that moment how hard it must have been for him to not know if i was ok. To be used as a pawn in a match between Kings. I see the weight of it in his eyes. He moves his hand to my hand and squeezes tight. "Your mother, my children...you are all i have. I don't have anyone else. I couldn't bear it if my being King meant my children were hurt or punished or used in this game that some Kings play. I had to take him, to send a message. I won't kill him Coriane, not if you don't want it. But i won't allow for you to be used like that. I won't allow for him to get away with what he wanted to do. I know it wasn't Nicholas who planned to kill you, but the plan was there and i doubt the King has changed his mind. And he won't care what his Son feels. And i can't risk it. I can't" he says. "An eye for an eye Cori. He took my daughter, so took his Son.." he says. I dont know what to say, so i don't say anything at all. I just nod. Because i know deep down, he is right.

He nods once and walks towards his Generals and Soldiers. Before he turns his attention away completely, he turns to me once more. "Now we go to war Cori... we go to war and we show them what it means to be a Calore".

"And we win father" i reply. He smiles and i see the pride glint in his eye. And the sadness. Dad hates war, and killing. But he will do what he has to, to protect his family.

And so will I.

 ****Hey guys. SO i know i am slow on the Epilogue. Truth is, i am not sure if you guys even want to read this anymore. I don't get many comments or reviews anymore, so i have stopped writing until i get a random email saying someone is loving the story.**

 **If you still want me to continue with the Epilogue, please comment below. If not, i'll have to wrap it up *****


	145. Epilogue - Part 9

**Nicholas POV**

"Move it" the soldier holding my arm says forcefully, as he shoves me forward. I'm bleeding, bruised, i think my leg is broken. I can't help but limp forward. The Nortan's have not been kind. In fact, the soldiers who have been escorting me back to Norta have been anything but. From the minute they saw me, i saw the hate in their eyes...after i realised who they were. They tricked me. They are powerless. And now so am I. I cant take power from those who don't have it.

I wonder to myself if this was Coriane's idea. Was this her revenge? I shake the thought. We left on a good note, i let her go. She wouldn't do this to me. But maybe she would. You can never know. I did lie to her before, and maybe this is her revenge.

We travel the rest of the way to the castle by foot, which means that the long walk to the castle gates is the final chance for my escorts to do their worst to me. They push me forward every so often, laughing and shoving me again. They make comments, remarks. It makes me fume inside. I would easily rip their heads off if i wasn't tied up. If i wasn't shackled by silent stone. Power or no power, i am strong. I'm a soldier in my own right. A General of my father's army. I am a _Prince_.

I could get close to the castle, draw energy from the first silver i find. But i can't now. All i can do is hope our armies are on the way. And that they find me in time. The soldier pushes me again. "Push me again and i promise you will be the first one i kill when i escape" i say between gritted teeth. He snarls but doesn't push me again. We walk for what feels like forever, until the gates come into view.

From afar i can see that I will be welcomed with force. There are over 50 guards lined up at the front of the gates, with a small inner circle. I can see the King, in his armor. He is not wearing what he did when we first visited the castle with my father. He is ready for war...ready for a fight. Next to him i see a smaller figure, also dressed in fighting gear. I can tell by the outline of her body...it's Coriane. I suddenly feel anxious, since i haven't seen her in nearly a month. The last time she was wrapped in my arms, and now i am the one wrapped in shackles.

She stares me down, her expression cold and distant. She has no emotion. I can't tell if she is happy to see me, if she still loves me. I shake the thought. Loves me. She doesn't love me. She doesn't. We don't know each other enough to love. I think i love her. I can't love her. Her face changes for a moment, as she watches me. She looks into my eyes, and i see a spark of something. She bites her lip but quickly shakes it off. She straightens, and focuses again. Her expression back to distant and cold. I don't remove my eyes from her, because i cant and i don't want to. If they kill me now, at least i get to look at something beautiful.

 **Coriane POV**

I have to fight the urge to scream. I have to fight the urge to run to him. I can see that he is hurt, by the way he limps towards us. I can see the blood staining the front of his shirt, his lip is cracked. His cheek is bruised. His hair a mess. A slight stubble grows on his jaw. I want to look away, because the way that he is tied up, beaten, could have been me...he could have done that to me. I watch as the Nortan soldier pushes him forward faster. He says something to him and i want to tell him to stop but i bite my tongue. He is a prisoner and my father's order. I have to accept and shut my mouth. Even if it kills me.

He watches me the whole time, walking forward, his hands behind his back. He never takes his eyes off me. I see a longing in them, or a memory. Is he remembering the last time we were together. I suddenly feel self conscious, as if he knows what i am thinking. I bite my lip and straighten up, trying to mask my face with one of distance.

Its a long walk towards us, and he never takes his eyes off of me. And i never take them off of him. When they reach us, the soldier pushes him onto the floor by grabbing his shoulders. He pushes him down so hard, that Nicholas is on his knees in front of me. I am frozen. I don't know what to do. I don't speak. I can't. "Coriane" he says softly, his eyes still on me. Even on his knees Nicholas still looks like a Prince. Still emanates a sense of strength, power. He lifts his head up towards me, watchin...waiting. The soldier grabs his gun and hits Nicholas on the back. I hear how hard he hits him, and I feel sick. Nicholas doesn't react with a scream or yell. He just lifts his head back up and straightens his shoulders. I know he will bruise there too. I can see his taut muscles tense against the shakles.

"Enough" my father says, his voice tight. I can feel his eyes on me, watching my reaction to Nicholas. I don't move. "Coriane, it's your decision. What is his punishment?" my father asks, testing the water. If i tell him to let him go, i am weak. I will be a sympathizer. Worse, i will be not worthy of my crown one day. If i hurt Nicholas, i hurt myself.

"Take him to the cells. I need time to think of an appropriate punishment" I say, cold. My father nods, gesturing with his head to take Nicholas to the cells. Nicholas never takes his eyes off of me, even when they drag him past me. I call out to the soldiers, not turning to look at Nicholas, but rather letting my voice carry. "And if you lay another hand on him, i will make sure you see the same fate soldier. I need him alive to be able to hurt him" i say the words hoping that they resonate. Hoping no one hurts him further.

"Yes your majesty" i hear the soldier say as he drags Nicholas away.

 **Nicholas POV**

"Get in there" the soldier says, pushing me towards the opening of the cell. When i am in the cell he closes the cell door, and locks it. He smirks at me, the scar above his eye prominent as ever. "Princess Coriane isn't like her parents...not like her siblings" he says looking proud as ever. "She is like her _uncle..._ Maven. Ruthless. Cruel" he laughs. "I can't wait to see what she does to you" he says, spitting in front of my cell door and striding away. I hear him whistle as he heads back out the hallway, and back towards wherever he spends his useless days. In a flash of anger, i run into the cell door, hitting it hard with my body. My arms are tied, my body weak. Coriane hates me. I feel the sting of the cell door impact on my arm and swear to myself. Why did i do that. I want to punch something, i want to hurt somebody. She betrayed me. When i didn't betray her. I swear again.

I hear footsteps shortly after, and i scowl from where i am...I have to get out of here. I have to find a way to get out. The Silent Stone weighs heavy on my wrists, but i don't bother fighting it. I will have to fight my way out, literally. Powerless. A feeling i haven't had before. The footsteps get closer, and i remain standing, watching from the back of the cell. My shoulders straighten when i see who it is. Coriane.

She is alone. Her face blank and expressionless. She stares dead on when she gets to the opening of the cell.

After a few moments she lets go of a breath i didn't know she was holding. "What have you done" she whispers, not as a question. Her face suddenly changes, from the emotionless state to a sudden panic on her face. She gets close to the cell her fingers closing around the metal bars, and i come towards her, my hands reaching the cells before me. I can't help it when my hands go straight to her face. I touch her face, her soft skin. I rub my thumb on her lower lip. My shackles get caught between the bars and they clang with my movements. I pull her face towards me, kissing her roughly on the mouth. The cool sensation of the bars on my face, mixed with the warm taste of her lips is enough for me. If i die today, at least i had this.

She pulls away first, her hands coming through the bars. "We don't have time...please, just listen to what i have to say" her voice is filled with a sudden urgency. She clutches my shoulders. "They expect me to kill you. They want that to be my order. But I...I can't" she says sadly. I hear the disappointment in her voice, the disappointment in not being able to do what she should. The same way that i cannot do what I should have. Bring her to my father. We're both losing in every sense.

"If you let me go...my father will expect me to fight. I" I stop for a moment. I can't. I realise in that moment, if it comes down to it, I can't fight. I don't want to hurt her, i don't want to kill her family. That would make her hate me. I don't want to hurt my family either, but fighting means i have to kill, her people. If i do, i lose her. I don't even know if i should be holding onto her, the thought of her. What future can we have...not anymore. Not with everything that has happened. I wish i could go back, to the moment she found out about me. I should have ran, ran away from her and everything. No war, no pain, no fight. With time...i could have reached out again. I curse that day.

"We both have to fight Nicholas" she says softly, almost a whisper. "What other choice do we have" she says, finally. I scoff.

"We never stood a chance" i reply, my voice deep and tired. I'm tired. I want to take her up into my arms, to hold her. For the rest of the night to fade away and for Coriane and I to have tomorrow. And the next day...maybe even our whole lives.

"I have a plan" she says, her body shooting up and her eyes alert. She bends through the cell opening once more, and kisses me hard on the lips. "Do you trust me?" she says when she pulls away, staring deep into my eyes. My soul. I don't hesitate when i nod. "Good. Just trust me. Remember to trust me. Tomorrow... remember to trust me" She repeats the words. I nod. She suddenly pulls away, and begins walking away.

"Wait...Cori" i call to her. She turns on her heel, smiling slightly.

"I like it when you call me that" she says. I chuckle darkly.

"What, your name?" i say, teasing. She rolls her eyes.

"The name those who love me, call me" she smiles again thinking to herself, no doubt a fond memory and turns to walk away.

"I do love you..." i call out to her. I cant stop myself, and once the words are out i don't want to stop them. I watch her as she stiffens but doesn't turn around. She seems to be fighting something. I shouldn't have said it, but i...i had to. In her letters to me, before we ever met, she said she valued honesty above all. This is my chance to be honest, for the times i haven't been. And ill regret never saying the words to her. So i say them now.

She doesn't reply, but continues walking, faster than before.

I try not to let it get to me, the fact she didn't say it back...but i don't. My heart is heavy all of a sudden, the spoken words sitting on my heart strings. Her unspoken words never reaching mine.


	146. Epilogue - Part 10

**Nicholas POV**

I spend the night on a cold hard prison floor, unable to sleep at all.I feel the dirt stuck to my face when I get up in the morning, the guards throwing a plate of food at me. I don't even bother to eat it, because who knows what was done to it. Or where it has been. I know the Nortan's hate me, and i don't put it past the guards to find other ways to hurt me, without physical torture.

I think about Coriane...thinking of what her plan could be. Maybe she changed her mind, and decided not to help me. I don't blame her, after lying to her, i wouldn't expect her to want me anymore. Either way, i want her...so i hold onto that. Because i don't think she can get me out of this. I don't see anything that can.

I'm a dead man.

 **Coriane POV**

Afternoon comes, and i have to stop my leg from frantically moving, up down, up down. To anyone else it looks like i am shaking, but it's actually a nervous habit i have. My leg moving uncontrollably. Tap tap tap tap. I focus on it. And stop. I get up, pacing my room, pacing from my bed to my door, back to my bed, to my balcony. I must circle the room 20 times before i finally have the guts to reach for my bedroom door and pull myself out of the room.

This will be the stupidest, craziest, absolutely dumbest idea i have ever had. But i have no choice. It was the only thing i could think of. My father ordered the executioner, someone who literally never has any work because executions are rare, to prepare. The minute i heard that, I knew i had one solution. Only one. It's now or never, and i have to trust myself. I have to...or the latter will be unthinkable.

I pace past everyones rooms, heading down the stairs, taking two at a time. I head out the castle, and start running past the guards, soldiers, all the way to the cells, to where Nicholas is. I run down those stairs, and down the long hallway of cells, reaching his. I push my face against it, searching for him.

"Nicholas" i whisper, because i can't see him in the dark cells.

"Cori" i hear a whisper coming from the corner of the cell, and suddenly he is there, coming towards me. His eye is bloody, with silver blood pouring down his face and staining his shirt. Some of the blood on his shirt is dried, but it keeps pouring. I reach for him, a sudden flash of cold blooded fury overtaking me.

"What the hell happened! Who did that to you!" i yell, my body tensing and heating up. He frowns, reaching for my face, not saying a word.

"I thought you wouldn't come" he said, and i hear the disappointment in his voice. He really thought i would abandon him. "The guards came and told me to be ready...that they're..."he pauses. "Are they executing me tonight Cori?" he asks. He is searching my eyes, looking for something. He nods shortly after. "Thought so" he says. He straightens, and i see the Prince in him, the strength he carries resonate. He won't die a coward, and he certainly won't cry about it. Not like i would have. He touches my face again. "Thank you for coming to see me" he says, sounding final. I freeze.

"What?" i ask. Of course i would come to him. Did he think i would let him die just like that. Did he... "No Nicholas...i'm not here to say goodbye" i say, pushing off from the cells. "Step back" i order and it takes him a while to do so. I let my body feel my power, i channel everything i have, and feel the spark and fire start to resonate through my entire body. The flames lick my fingertips, as i take the metal bars and start to melt the hinges that hold them together. I don't have a key, but i don't need one. I'm strong enough on my own. I melt both hinges off the cell door, and open the door the opposite way. I watch Nicholas...as he takes in what i just did. He stands there, his face in a tight line as he stares at me.

"What are you doing..." he says, shocked more than anything. "You can't...they will punish you for it" he breathes. I watch him, unable to help myself from taking him in. This is the first time i have been close to him, close enough that in a couple steps i can wrap my arms around his neck. I can touch him. I can have him. I watch the realization take over as he runs towards me, taking me up into his arms. I wrap my legs around him, but before we can kiss, his shackles push ins to my stomach. I look down, still in the air, and look at the silent stone around his wrists. I frown and call the heat into my hands once more. I press a finger onto where the shackles connect to the wrist and melt off the lock. The shackles still stay connected to his wrist, but they are off. Suddenly his hands are around my waist and my hands are around his neck, and he doesn't run like i want him to, he clings to me and presses soft firm lips to mine. I run my hands down his back, his neck, his hair. I grab at him, needing him close. Needing him to be ok. He does the same, his hands resting on either side of my hips as he presses his hands together, as if he won't let go. "You shouldn't have done that" he breathes into me. "I'm not worth it Cori" he says again, and i can tell by his voice he means it. He really thinks he is not worth saving. I silence him by kissing him and then reluctantly jump down off him.

"I told you to trust me...do you trust me?" i ask. He doesn't hesitate when he nods and smiles slightly. I take his hand, and begin to pull him out towards the exit of the prison. I walk fast, towing him behind me. I can tell he is reluctant, but i still pull him forward. "You can't escape, there are guards everywhere. But i have an idea that you have to trust me on. Remember that" I say nodding to him. He nods back, but still i can see him not understanding a thing.

We get to the outside of the prison, and the guards right away prepare to attack. "Stop!" i yell to them. "I am taking him to my father, and you need to step aside if you know what is good for you". The guards all give each other looks. Confused by my hand holding his. I pull Nicholas behind me, and i can feel Nicholas instinctively try to push me aside so he get get in front of me...to protect me from my own men. I whisper to him. "It's ok" I give them all another look, and they do as they are told...they step aside.

We are stopped by many guards and soldiers, and every time, i have to say the same thing. I have to tell them to step aside and to not dare approach or hurt Nicholas. They do as they are told, but reluctantly. When we enter the castle, and head towards the dining hall where i know everyone is having dinner, Nicholas pulls me back to stop me.

"Coriane" he says, firmly. He eyes the guards eavesdropping, and I give the guard and soldiers a look as if to say back off. They do, turning away from us. I turn to him. He takes his thumb and rubs it down the side of my cheek and chin. "My blood" he says, running his thumb a couple times over. I take the hint and rub my face again and again, and he smiles. "Better" he says, nodding. He doesn't seem to want to take his eyes off of me, so i move forward, placing a light but firm kiss on his lips. I whisper against them.

"Trust me" and i push the doors open.

 **Nicholas POV**

The scene that erupts in the dining hall is one of chaos. The minute Cori's family lays eyes on me, my hand in Cori's and the fact that i am out of the prison, it sends them all into a rage.

The King jumps up and out of his seat, followed by Queen Mare. Her siblings follow and the rest of her family who gathered for dinner. I don't recognise them all, but i can see by their expressions, that me being here, is a massive issue.

"Get away from my daughter!" the Queen snarls my way, looking me straight in the eye. She is angry, and i can see the purple bits of electricity run up and down her arm. Coriane jumps forward protectively in front of me. In a sudden panic, i pull her aside and step in front of her. I remember shortly after that it's her family and that i should be worried about myself. I still don't move though, standing protectively in front of Cori.

"No" Cori yells, pushing me aside and standing in front of me. I see the flicker of confusion cross the King and Queen's face, and her brother Maxton moves forward.

"What the hell is happening Coriane?" he asks, standing closer than any one of her family are.

"Explain _now_ " the King says angrily, his voice being heard for the first time.

"Can we do this in private please? Just the family?" Coriane says, looking towards the rest of the family sitting and staring confused at the scene in front of them. Dinner party from hell is an understatement.

"We'll leave" A man stands and grabs another lady by the hand. Slowly the rest follow. I hear Coriane whisper "Thanks Uncle Shade" to the man who stood first. They head out an alternative exit, no doubt not wanting to get close to me. I can see the hate radiating from them. I don't blame them. If anyone hurt Coriane, i would do more than just stare angrily at them. I would want them dead. I suddenly wish i pressed her about what her plan was. I don't see a way out of this, if that's what she was planning. The war is nearly here, my father and his army, i am sure they have no time for this. His army. I am surprised by my words. Since when did it become his army and not mine. I frown...when he ordered me to kill her...that's when.

"Explain _now_ " the King says again, and by the tone of his voice, I know Coriane has no moments to spare. They want answers.

Coriane straightens, and i see by the set of her shoulders...she is in Princess mode. Strong mode. The way she always is. I feel a sense of pride for being lucky enough to have her. Mine. Lucky to be mine. Lucky to have a strong warrior and woman. How did i ever agree to trying to kill her? I hate myself more, if that is possible. "What i am about to say...is something that i want you to seriously consider. Forget all that has happened, the mistakes we have made...just listen to me and consider what i am about to say...please" i hear the slight crack in her voice at the last part. She knows that this will go badly. She knows that there is no listening, but she _has_ to try. I can see she _wants_ to try.. for me.

"Speak then" the Queen says, still never removing her eyes off of me. She only turns to her daughter when Coriane's voice begins to speak again.

"Dad.." she starts. "Mom" she continues. "I haven't been completely truthful about my feelings in all of this. And with everything leading up to this" she stops for a moment and starts up again after taking a long deep breath. "I didn't proposition for Prince Nicholas to marry me out of the blue. I admit, that i wanted everyone to get off my case about finding a suitable husband, a match... but i didn't just pick him without knowing who he was. Truth is, i was writing to Nicholas for months before i proposed marriage. Albeit, i started the conversation talking about marriage, but after that, we discussed other things, we wrote to eachother and got to know eachother before i asked him to marry me" All of Coriane's family looked surprised at that, something they didn't know was that we had a relationship before i came to Norta. "I didn't know his father was forcing him to plan my murder after we married, and i still am pissed in a way about that..." she turns around and gives me a quick look. I nod to her, understanding and not blaming her for that. "...but I can't deny that i have feelings for him, strengthened when he first came to the castle, and even after he...kidnapped me" i can hear her rolling her eyes at that. "We confirmed our feelings for eachother when he let me go" she finished. I knew well before then that i loved Coriane, but the pressure and thought of her dying, was the trigger. It flooded me. Besides, saying you are falling for a girl so quickly, and just based off the letters written to eachother, well people would think i was crazy. I'd do it again though. I'd follow her anywhere. "It's not a conventional romance story, and its not romantic at all when you think about it...but I love him" I watch her family take this in, but i still see the anger and disbelieving expressions. "I love him and i _don't_ want you to execute him Dad" she says, her voice breaking at the words 'execute him'. The king just stares, between us both. I cannot read the mans expression. I grab Cori slowly by the hand, pulling her beside me, and then i protectively stand slightly in front of her. She lets herself be moved, most probably still shocked that she admitted her feelings to everyone. I am a little shocked too. She said she loves me, and as much as i want to just wrap her in my arms and kiss her, i have to protect her future.

I clear my throat, my voice low but strong, my jaw set. Coriane's brother watches me, sizing me up. I can see him want to fight me, i can see it in the way he sizes me up. We would be evenly matched, both tall and fit. Muscly. I wouldn't want to hurt Coriane but, by fighting her brother. "I understand you all must be confused...and angry" I hear Coriane's brother Axel scoff. "And i know that you have no reason to trust my intentions with your daughter..." I chose my next words carefully, because i know that they will have a reaction either way. "Which is why you need to disregard what she has just said and go ahead with your initial plan to kill me" I feel Coriane tense as i say the words.

"What?!" she says breathlessly, grabbing my arm. I don't move, directing my words to her father. "Coriane needs to be the future Queen, she needs to lead one day. She is destined to. And if by some miracle you keep me alive, she won't have the respect of her people if she lets me be with her". She grabs my arms, pulling me around to her. She looks up at me, her eyes wide, tears threatening to fall onto her soft cheeks. I keep my face neutral, the way i know how, and don't let her see this is killing me.

"What the hell are you doing Nicholas?! What..." she is angry, upset, confused. And rightly so. But its true. I will only just ruin her life, and she deserves to be loved by someone who once didn't plot her murder. I hate myself for the man my father made me, and i hate the fact that i let myself become this man on my own. She deserves better. I can't look at the way her family disregard her feelings when it comes to me. I can't watch them lose their respect for her...because of me. I can never let her choose me over her Crown. Her Crown is worth having. Mine was paved in blood and betrayal. "No. No. You don't know what you are saying" she says quickly, grabbing my arms and squeezing tightly. She shakes me slightly, trying to shake the words i already said.

"You know it's true Cori. You won't ever rule Norta if we are together. No one will want you to. And i can't take away the one thing you love most in the world, your home. Your family. I won't be the reason for that" I grab her wrists. "I love you, but i won't let you do this" she shakes her head frantically. "I love you...and i always will. Just remember that this is for the best" i say. She shakes her head as i turn towards her family. "You need to execute me, and then you need to prepare for my father's attack. He will throw his army full force, he won't hold back. And he has a big army, he bought soldiers off neighboring Kingdoms, and he has been waiting for this day, so you need to attack with force too. He will use his power to try to take yours. He has the same powers as i do" i say the words to the King, giving him the information that could destroy my father but save Coriane. I turn back to Coriane. "You need to stay out of this fight" i tell her, grabbing her wrists again to say the words to her. She stands there frozen, not quite believing what is happening. "My father wants the heirs to Norta dead, he wants _you_ dead. He knows how powerful you are...which is why you need to save your strength and stay out of this fight" I say. "Norta is strong enough without you" I reiterate. Something snaps in her, as she yanks her hands out of mine and stalks towards her family.

"Please Dad, Mom, don't listen to him" she begs. "Please, he is wrong, this won't weaken my reign. This will strengthen it. Please don't take him away from me" she begs, running towards her mother. She grabs the woman by the arms, shaking her too. "Mom. Please" she says, looking around towards her family members. They all look towards eachother, sharing looks. She moves from her mother to her father, and the King watches, a slight downturn of his lips. I can see the sadness in his decision. I can see he has made it. She sees it too.

"I love him!" she yells to her father, and i have never seen Coriane so distraught. So...vulnerable. She is clutching at straws, begging for someone to hear her. Part of me wishes i could take the hurt away, but i have caused it...so it is too little too late.

"Guards!" her father yells. Coriane stands up straight, watching her father with sad, worried eyes.

"No. No. No. Please. Dad. No!" she says, frantically, clutching at his arms. " _Dad_ " her voice breaks.

"Take him to the square!" her father yells, and at the words, it means one thing. The execution is happening. Now.

Her father doesn't meet Cori's eyes, and she wastes no time. She turns and run towards me, her body moving fast to try to get to me. Maxton reaches out, and in one motion his arms are around her waist, grabbing her and pulling her back. He holds her, firmly.

"No let go of me! No" she yells again, her eyes spilling tears as she cries for me. For me. She tries to call upon her lightening, but her mother quickly grabs her arm. Fire and Storm wrap around her, and stop her from using her powers. She cries out for me.

The guards grab me roughly and i don't fight it. I whisper to her that i love her. I let them pull my hands behind my back. They push me, push me back so that my legs involuntarily move back towards where we came from. I never let my eyes leave Coriane, because i can't. I need her to see this is for the best. I need her too. She frantically pushes her brother, her mother. She cries out for me. She screams the words 'no' over and over. She yells my name. Her arms reach for me, trying to get to me, and i feel something wet hit my cheek. Watching this is torture, watching her suffer.

"Be happy Cori" i say, before i am dragged out and the doors close on me.

 ***Hey guys, so this was a tough one. When Nicholas has a tear fall down his cheek, that was actually me too. Because i just imagined the desperation of watching someone you love be taken to their death. This was definitely not part of her plan.**

 **The next chapter will be the final epilogue chapter, so i hope you guys dont have me too much, and enjoy the end of this story.**

 **Can't wait to read your comments.**

 **Tash xx**


	147. Epilogue - Part 11

**Coriane POV**

I don't remember much of what happens after Nicholas is taken away. The ringing in my ears, the pressure on my heart is too much...i end up collapsing. I come too quickly enough, but all i can see when i wake up is the concerned faces of my family hovering around me, but no Nicholas. The tears swell in my eyes again, as i curl into a ball bringing my knees to my chest. I cry, shaking off anyone who tries to touch me.

I can't run, i can't fight. I know they won't let me. So instead i sit there, wondering why he didn't trust me enough to let me handle this.

"Cori" my mother says, kneeling down next to me. I shake her off. Maxton tries too, and the rest of my siblings. I do the same, pushing my shoulders in the universal sign of ' _don't touch me_ '. They don't try again. My father is last, coming to kneel in front of me. I don't push him away when he grabs my chin and tilts my head up. I just stare, or glare at him, unable to believe he would do this to me. I never beg him, i never have. And the one time i do, he does this to me. He is the first to break eye contact, because he knows there is nothing he can say or do...that i will never forgive him for this.

He drops his hand, a slight tremble in his fingers, as he stands up and walks away... to give the final order to kill Nicholas.

...

 **Cal POV**

I have seen and done too many things to be affected easily by people. If anything, I have become immune to emotions, because as a King, i can't afford the luxury of letting my feelings get in the way. I have a Kingdom to protect, people to protect...and a family who needs me above all else. Like i said, i don't have the luxury of letting my feelings get in the way. As i walk to where Prince Nicholas was taken, and where the executioner would be preparing, i feel a sudden guilt i have never felt.

I shouldn't...I shouldn't because this boy abducted my daughter, hurt her. He took her from me, and yet I can't get the image out of my head of Coriane begging me. Of her crying out for him. Oh his sacrifice for her... I shake the thoughts away, focusing on what i need to do. War is coming, and i can't afford to question my own orders, even if they hurt the ones i love.

"Dad!" Maxton calls out to me, as he runs to catch up to my fast pace. I don't stop, but instead we keep an even pace as we leave the castle to head to the holding cell. "That was...surprising" he comments. I nod, not allowing myself to comment on my real thoughts on the whole situation. Suddenly he grabs my arm, pulling me to a stop. I look at his eyes, and I see a flash of something i rarely see in my son, worry. "Are you sure we should be doing this to her?" he says. Coriane...should we be doing this to Coriane. She will never forgive us, and when i think back to what i went through with Mare, when Mare and I nearly died in that arena, i feel a tinge of guilt taking away the man she loves. Again i push it down.

"We have to protect our Kingdom Maxton...and as much as i don't trust the boy...he had a point. Coriane will not rule the way she wants to rule if she is with him" I turn on my heel and continue walking down the castle steps, taking two steps down at a time.

"She will forgive us in time. She will see it was for the best" I lie. I would have never forgiven my own father or brother if they took away Mare. I push the thought down again. Maxton doesn't say anything else. In fact he doesn't follow me, rather stands as i walk away. I can see he is fighting his own internal battle, and I am proud that he has a heart for his sister. At least she won't hate him.

When i get to the holding cell, the guards and soldiers move aside. The executioner confirms my orders and i head to the cell where he is sitting, his arms tied up while the silent stone is still on his wrists. His hands are placed in his lap, and he looks...solemn. For the fate that awaits him, i expected different.

"Get up" i demand. He looks up in surprise at my voice, lost in his own thoughts, but not a moment too soon follows my order. He walks to the middle of the cell, and watches me. I see the strength and resolve in his shoulders, the authority in his gaze. I see a young man who was trained since birth to be a future King. It reminds me of young Cal, destined for one fate, but living another. Then i met Mare.

Prince Nicholas doesn't say anything, so i speak again. "You understand what is going to happen? How this is going to happen?" he nods.

"My father was a fan of executions...so i know what is waiting for me" I almost frown at that, but i am not surprised. The King of Valhalla is a cruel man...I have heard the stories.

I can't stop myself when i ask him the next question. "Why didn't you go along with my daughters plan?" The moment i say the words i regret them, but i want to know if what he said was the truth, or if he was just saying it to gain sympathy. Maybe to trick Coriane into thinking he cares.

"Because I could never let her sacrifice what she was born to do...for me" he answers right away. "I won't make any more mistakes when it comes to Coriane" he adds.

"And you are willing to die to save her the embarrassment of the opinions of others?" I ask again, scolding myself for again needing to know these things.

"Yes" he simply says.

"Why aren't you begging for your life?" It comes out suddenly.

"Because I don't believe I am worth saving" he answers again, a sad look crossing his face for just a moment, before returning to the stoic appearance.

"My daughter would not agree with that" He suddenly smiles a sad smile, thinking of Coriane.

"She will understand one day Sir" he says, addressing me, one soldier to another. I nod, contemplating and accepting his answer.

"Yes...well we will see about that" I don't know if she will ever understand, but i hope for her sake, she understands it was all done out of love. A sudden rush comes from the entrance of the holding cell, and i hear shouts and orders come from someone. I expect it to be Coriane, but am surprised when Mare comes rushing in, out of breath. She takes a relieved breath when she sees Nicholas...alive.

"Cal" she breathes, trying to catch her breath. I can tell she has been running, because her hair is all over the place, coming undone where it was pinned before. She points to Nicholas, and then to me, and then motions in front of her.

"What's wrong?" i say, panicked that the border hasn't been infiltrated, the castle gates attacked. Worse than that. She motions to Nicholas.

"You can't..." she says, taking a deep breath and finally coming to. "You can't kill him" she says, straightening up when she sees my eyes scrutinizing her sudden frenzy.

"Mare..." i start but she cuts me off.

"Don't Mare me" she says, motioning with her hand to cut me off as she takes a couple more steady breaths. She walks towards the front of the cell, looking at Nicholas dead in the eyes.

" _You_...I don't know what you have done to my daughter...or what you think you know..." He doesn't answer her, just watches as she continues her lecture. "...But you will _never_ be good enough for her...you will never..." she takes a deep breath "you will _never_ _deserve_ _her_ " Nicholas looks confused and I can't help it when i look at her confused too.

"I know" he simply answers looking down for just a moment.

"Regardless of all of that...it is not up to Cal and I to choose her partner and it is not up to Cal and I to have to spend the rest of our lives with them. But i have a daughter who is stronger than all of us combined, and she is curled up, crying and weaker than i have ever seen her...all because of you" she grabs onto the cell doors, peering in at him. "I love my children more than anything in the world Nicholas...and when they hurt I hurt too...and i would gladly give away all of this" she motions around "for them" she says. "Do you love her?" she asks. In less than a second he answers.

"Yes" Mare nods.

"I know...because you were willing to give up all this" she motions around the room signifying the Kingdom "for her" she finishes. "Most of all, i knew when you chose what you think she wanted the most...over what she actually wanted. Something similar to what my husband did for me once" she turns to me, smiling slightly, no doubt recalling the same memory. My offer to give up my crown...for her. I would have..And i would now.

"It doesn't matter" Nicholas says, for the first time looking sorry. "I can't ask her to give it up for me...and i won't let her give it up for me" he is so sure of that, that he doesnt even blink when he says the words. "I have hurt her...and i already ruined what we could have had...because of the way i am. I'm..." he hesitates and i see his shoulders slump for the first time...in defeat. "I'm damaged...and she needs someone who is whole" he slumps to the floor, hanging his head in defeat. For the first time, i see this man in his weakness.

"Coriane doesn't think you are damaged Nicholas" Mare adds, kneeling down by the bars to look at him. "You want to know how i know?" she says, trying to get his attention. He looks up at her, barely meeting her eyes. "Because she let you call her Cori...and she doesn't let anyone other than her family call her that...so no matter what you think about yourself...just know that to her...you're what she wants" Mare stands after that, and i watch Nicholas contemplate her words and what she just said. It is true. Coriane would never let anyone call her Cori...only people that she loves and who love her. It struck me as odd in the moment when she didn't react. "Think about it Nicholas. You're the only one sending you to your death".

...

 **Coriane POV**

My eyes feel like they are going to fall out of my head, I have been crying all day, and as nightfall comes, i don't want to even look out the window. I don't want to see the crowds, the people coming to watch Nicholas die. I place the pillows over my head, so that i can't hear anything. My tears immediately stain the pillow but i keep my face in the damp material as i keep sobbing.

It comes and goes in waves. One moment i cry uncontrollably, the next i am numb, just breathing and trying to catch myself before i fall into a frenzy again. I feel a hand on my shoulder a moment later, but i don't look up. I know it's my siblings, or my cousins. My aunts and uncles trying to console me. Nothing has worked, and every time i tell them to leave me alone.

"Go away" i say into the pillow, telling whoever is touching me, to not. The hand doesn't move, instead it moves from my shoulder to the back of my head, stroking my hair. The touch is soft, and the gesture would be sweet if i wasn't so over everybody trying to console me. Nothing could make me happy right now! Can't they see that. "I said go away!" I say the words as i am moving to look at the person, my body jumping up so that i am sitting up. I freeze.

"Even me" the voice says, Nicholas. I gasp, my body frozen in spot, my eyes as wide as i can open them, which is not too wide since i have been crying most of the day.

"Wha...What.." the sentence doesn't form, my words lost in the moment, as i take him in. No silent stone, his face cleaned up and wounds healed. I must be dreaming. I reach a hand out, slowly, almost as if i am touching a ghost. He lets me, my fingers reaching his face as my fingers splay themselves over his cheek, the stubble growing prickling my palm. My fingers touch his cheek gently, because i still don't believe. "Is this some sort of cruel joke?" I ask, my voice so low and so quiet I wouldn't blame him if he didn't hear it. Are my parents giving me a moment with him before they kill him? Is he dead? Is this his ghost? I shake my head, my lips part in surprise. I must be dreaming...or going crazy. As if he senses my questions, my confusion, he places his hand over my hand and closes his eyes, taking a small but deep breath.

"They let me go Cori. They convinced me to...to live" he says, and it takes a moment for me to understand. He signed his death warrant by telling my parents to execute him. He didn't follow my plan, but instead chose to do something so stupid, i almost didn't believe the words when he said them. _They let me go. They convinced me to live._ He didn't want to live. I pull my hand back, moving my body away slightly, getting onto my knees so that i was on the bed a safe distance from him. He stays sitting, his body slightly angled away from me, his legs off the bed. Before i can stop myself, my hand shoots out, slapping him clear across the face.

I see the shock in his eyes, and I don't regret it. The pain that he has caused me...well it ought to make me hate him...but i can't. He turns his head back around slowly, looking me in the eyes. He tests his jaw. "I guess i deserved that" he says, the corner of his mouth lifting slightly. That's all it takes though as I jump forward, my hands wrapping around the front of his body, as i tilt my head to crash my lips into his. It takes him by surprise, but he relaxes right away, his lips firmly on mine. He turns his body, getting up to be able to face me completely. I completely lean into the kiss, and realise after a little while that he is now standing, and that i am on my knees on my bed, my arms holding him close. He is the first to pull back. "Don't you want to know how i'm here right now?" he says, but comes closer again to kiss my lips once more. I shake my head against his kiss. I don't need to hear it now. Not in this moment. Whether they let him go, whether he escaped...i don't care. He's here and i have him, that's all i can focus on at this moment.

My lips crash into his again, but this time he doesn't pull back, instead he pushes us both down, his hand flat against my lower back, and his other hand holding the back of my neck. He is on top of me, his body pressing firmly against mine. The heat running between us. Our kiss started off hard and hot and fast. But they slowly change, into something more romantic, something sensual and loving. He trails his kisses from my lip, to my cheek and then to my neck. Then he trails the kisses from my neck, to my collar bone and to my shoulder. I catch my breath when he comes back up towards me, needing his kisses everywhere. Needing him everywhere. I don't know where he begins and where i end. All i know is that i am his and he is mine, and that i haven't lost him. I need to show him how much i love him. Even if he is imperfect. Even if he is damaged and has hurt me like no man has had the chance to. I need to show him i love him despite that.

 **Nicholas POV**

The kisses begin to move into something more serious. Something that I have done before, but i don't know whether Coriane has. I don't want to pressure her, not when she just found out i'm alive, so i pull back. This earns me a frown. "What are you doing?" she breathes, her lips parting slightly from the pressure of the kisses. I look at her, analyse her face, her lips, her eyes. Her beautiful face. Her dark hair splayed across the bed and onto her shoulders. The hair that is wrapped in between my hands, as i grab it with deep desire. I want her. I love her. She is mine. But I don't want to do this now. Not when she is so fragile.

I can see where the tears stained her pillow, where her eyes are just a little swollen from rubbing and crying. I can see the pain etched into the stiffness of her body, from curling up into a ball on her bed for hours. All while i was deciding whether i wanted the King and Queen to execute me, she was hurting.

I hate myself for that, and i don't deserve to touch her, so i start to pull back, but not completely. I keep my hand on her shoulder. "I...We don't have to do anything now Coriane. Not when you just found out i was alive..." I stop, feeling stupid, but continue when i watch her hurt and realisation. "I mean...I want to. I want you" I run my fingers through my hair, not quite knowing how to say this. "I mean...it wouldn't be my first time...but maybe it's yours..." I sigh. "What i mean to say is, i don't want to pressure you if you are not ready. I mean, i'm clearly assuming here that i would be your first...you could have already been with someone else" The thought sends an angry shiver down my spine, the thought of someone else touching her like i want to. "I don't want to take advantage of the situation. And i don't...I mean i do want to be with you like that...but just when you are ready too..." I stop, moving my eyes from her face. I focus on her body instead, or more what she is wearing. My hands unknowingly move to the soft material covering her stomach. A night gown.

It's light pink or white, i cant tell in the dark. But it has a lace design on the top, where spaghetti straps cling to her shoulders and follow material down to where the curve of her breasts are. I see the lace move into a v shape, as it cups her perfectly. My eyes accidentally move further, to the lace band closing around the waist showing off her small frame, and then to the material that flows down to her mid thigh. The material is slightly raised, higher than her thigh, because i have one leg between her legs, as she straddles my body. Her bare thigh is right there, her legs open to me. I absentmindedly run my right hand down the side of her thigh, and grab the material pulling it down to cover more of her. I finally meet her eyes. She is staring at me, in pain, want, anger. I can't tell.

"I love you" i tell her, and her eyes soften. "But i wan't our first time to be special and for you to be willing to be mine completely. I don't want you to do it because you think you owe me something" I finally say the words, and they come out right. The truth is...I have been with many women, and it was just sex. As a Prince, i was wanted. But with her...I have never been with a woman that i was in love with...and i want to do this right. I wan't it to be right. She smiles, not a big smile, but a small one and reaches her hand out to touch my cheek. She runs her fingers across my lips.

"I haven't been with anyone else Nicholas..." My heart suddenly beats a million miles per minute, and i am happy that she hasn't. Truth is i want her to be all mine. She is mine, but i want her in the way that i know she will be mine completely, and that when we are married, i will be her one and only. I don't want anyone else but her, for as long as i live. I know that deep in my soul. I scold myself for thinking about marriage when i just managed to survive. For all i know, her parents could change their mind and kill me now. Well if they saw what position we were in, their daughters legs around me...they would definitely kill me. "I want you...and i love you and you are alive and all i can think of right now is how much i want you to touch me and to kiss me". She says the words rushed, and i see the begging in her eyes. The hurt and loss she thought she had to live through. It tears me up inside, but i still don't move. As hard as it is for me not to take what she says and run with it, i pull back still.

"We have all the time in the world...i'm not going anywhere" i say. And its true, if her Kingdom beats mine, we will have all the time in the world. She picks up on what i am thinking though.

"No we don't...time is a luxury we don't have" she suddenly moves back, pulling her legs out from under me to sit up. "I almost lost you...and the war is so close...that we probably have tonight and tomorrow...if that. You know I have to prepare for the fight..." she starts.

"No you are not fighting" i say quickly. She scoffs.

"Yes i am" she says back. "This is my home, my people. Besides the fact that they are your men attacking my Kingdom, i will still fight against them" she says, firmly.

"I know you will. And it's not that i don't want you attacking _my_ men. I don't want you fighting. Period. Its too dangerous" I say with finality. But she doesn't back down. Part of the reason i love her, but also one of the qualities i see us struggling with.

"It's non-negotiable Nicholas" she says firmly.

"No Coriane" i say back, feeling the heat begin to creep up my face. I don't want her out there, fighting against my father. He will kill her. He will find her, and personally see to it that she is in his grasp. So he can kill the girl who turned his son against him. I know he has no mercy and i won't allow it. No. Over my dead body.

"Well you have a choice now Nicholas. You either fight with me or you don't fight at all. I will be on that battlefield and i will kill whoever threatens my home and my family. Pick a side" she says, abruptly pulling her night gown down to cover herself. She thinks i will choose my father. I will not. I just don't want her out there. I know her parents do not either so i agree to disagree for now. Not wanting the argument.

"Ok ok" I say trying to change the subject but she stares me down, waiting for an answer. "I choose you" I say, moving forward, my hands clutching her face with both hands. "I choose you ok" I say again, nodding to her. It takes her a while, but she nods back shortly after. I take the opportunity and move closer to her, bending down to kiss her again, needing to be close to her. She lets me, which makes me relax a little.

The kiss starts off slow, my lips tasting her soft ones. She bites down on my lower lip, and runs her hands across the back of my neck, grabbing the hair that has grown from weeks of captivity and living away from the life I am used to. The servants, the attention...everything. I feel more like a man than ever. The kiss triggers something, a sense of urgency. Coriane feels it too.

She pulls herself closer to me, so that she is in the same position as she was before, her legs around me. I kiss her lips, her neck, my hands exploring the curves of her shoulders, down to her waist, her hips. My hands then move down the side of her thighs, squeezing tightly when I have to force myself to stop. "Please don't stop" she says, grabbing me by the shirt and pulling me down on top of her. I kiss her again, tasting her and barely coming up for a breath. She moans against my lips, and a type of groan escapes me too. I want her, more than anything in the world...but I have to do what is right. I stop, pushing myself back up to look at her. Coriane watches me with bright eyes, and without saying another word she takes one hand and pulls down the strap of her night dress, never breaking eye contact.

 **Coriane POV**

He is so careful with me...so caring. He wants me to be sure of this...and I am. And I have to show him I want this too. I want him, in every way. I want my first time to be with him. Because I can see it in his eyes. The love...the want...the care...the attention...the need...the security.

Everything about this is right. Him and I...it's right. And I am not wasting another moment. I have him back. I take my hand and slowly tug down the strap of my night gown, never breaking eye contact with him. I watch his eyes widen slightly, as he watches my hand and the night gown falling to one side. He swallows, moving his hand to grab onto the sheets on the bed, his fists closing around the material as he wages his own war in his mind of what to do. I move my hair onto the side of my body where I pulled the strap down, and begin to remove the next strap.

"Coriane..." he warns, breathing just a little harder than usual. I don't pay him any mind, using the power I have now to make my point. I want him to want me too. I let the night gown fall down, and use my hands to cover my breasts, my arms coming across my chest in an x shape.

"Do you want me?" I ask him, keeping my voice low and sweet. "Because I want you Nicholas" I say the words slowly, letting him decide what he wants. Whether its this...now.

"I'll always want you" he says...and then he reaches out and with his pointer finger, he pulls down the rest of the dress, so that it is at my hips, my bare stomach showing, but my arms still covering me. "Are you sure?" he says, his eyes intense with worry. I nod quickly, knowing for a while that I have wanted this.

"Yes" I say. Nicholas takes the dress, his fingers running down my stomach while he grabs the material in one hand, and he pulls it down my legs, around my ankles and off me. I sit there, half naked, with just my hands covering my breasts and my underwear on. I want to remove my hands, but I am a little self conscious about being the only naked one here.

"Let me see you" he says, his eyes drinking in the sight of me. I grin.

"First take off something...it's not fair that I am the only one with my clothes off" I tease. He laughs, and gets off the bed completely, standing on the edge of my bed as his hands go to the bottom of his shirt, and he swiftly removes it. I sit there, watching him, and I can't help it when my eyes run the length of him. His smooth chest, his taut muscles. The way his forearms and arms look as though they could protect you from anything. I always loved a strong man, a man who looked like a man, not like a boy. Nicholas is a man.

My eyes move to the slight curve of his muscle on either side of his hips, a v shape which runs its way down, into his belt and past the point where I can't see anything. I swallow hard, stopping the sudden urge I have to run my hands down his stomach, to touch the taught muscles there and to have my fingers lose themselves lower than the belt.

He then takes his hands and begins to unbuckle his belt, never removing his eyes off me. "Are you sure Cori?" he says again. Before I can roll my eyes, I get up, onto my knees so that we are face to face. Because Nicholas is taller than me, I look up, my hands still across my chest. I shuffle forward, so that I am close to him. Without words, I remove my hands and replace his hands with mine, as I finish taking off the belt. He looks down at me, analysing my body, all of me there for him to see. "Beautiful...you are so...beautiful" he says, and before I can respond, something animalistic takes over Nicholas.

One minute I am half naked on the bed looking up at him, and the next I am against him, as his hands wrap around my thighs, lifting me so that I am straddling him. His lips are on mine, and my hands are around his neck, his chest. I am touching him wherever I can. His hands move to the part of my body where the back of my thighs meet my ass, as he grabs me, pulling me into him. I can feel him against me, all of _him_ against me. I can feel how much he wants me, and it gives me a sense of power, a sense of pride, that I can do that to him.

Then he moves me onto the bed, his body over mine as he touches me, kisses me. His kissed move down my neck, my collarbone, and this time there is no material stopping him from exploring with his tongue. I moan against him, unable to control the feeling I have, the desire to have him closer...closer than this.

His hands go to the waistband of my underwear, his fingers slipping into the band, ready to be pulled off. He looks at me again, asking one more time if I am sure, if I want this. I nod...and shortly after he pulls the rest of what is left on me...off.

The rest of it is a blur, a blissful and romantic blur. Nicholas is gentle as he explores my body, with his hands, his lips and his tongue. I do the same, and he lets me, but sometimes he gets so completely taken by my exploration that he grabs me, wanting to be the one doing the touching. I let him of course.

When it is finally time to get to the part that I have been waiting for...for years and years, Nicholas is careful with me, with my body. The first time he is inside me is something I have never experienced, feeling so vulnerable, safe, happy, sad all at the same time. Then the intense pleasure that overtakes you, as you kiss and touch, and move your body together.

He is gentle, and kisses my lips more times than I can count. He keeps repeating the words, _I love you_ , _Cori, baby, my love, oh god_ and more depending on what is happening. He also lets me take control, which I can tell is tough for him. I am on top of him, and with both hands on my hips, he lets me take the lead, never taking his eyes off of me. I am in pain some of the time, but mostly because I am in a euphoric state, I forget the pain, and focus on him.

After the sex, Nicholas helps me put on his shirt, and then he brings me straight into his arms, as we lay together, my head against his chest while one arm is wrapped around me and the other is holding my hand. He plays with my fingers, touching them like they are the most delicate things on earth. We talk about what happened some more, why he did what he did. We talk about the war, his father, what he is going to do. He tells me what my parents said and why they changed their mind...something about him calling me Cori.

My eyelids start to get heavy as I yawn. I missed all my meals, so I ignore the need for food too, sleep taking top priority. "Are you in pain?" he says after a while. I move my head up to look at him.

"No...I'm ok" I lie. Truth is, my body is sore. My legs, my...well everything. But I don't regret it. In fact I can't wait to be closer to him again. Hopefully we have forever.

"I can go and get you..." he starts but I stop him by running my lips lightly against his lips.

"You're starting to get weak Prince" I say, teasing him for his sensitive side all of a sudden. He grins and then I am on my back again. I laugh, the sudden movement surprising me.

"Oh really Princess...is that a problem?" he says, pinning both my hands above my head, while he straddles me. I am more than awake all of a sudden.

"Hmmm" I contemplate. He bends down, his lips finding the soft part of the top of my breast. With his tongue and mouth he sucks on it, hard but not painful. I gasp my legs suddenly opening to him. His hands explore me too, and I get so worked up, that I cant help when I arch my back into him. He laughs.

"I have my wild side too baby...you'll see it soon enough" he winks, releasing my hands and flipping onto his back next to me. I lay there, confused but jump up and get ontop of him, suddenly needing him again. Wanting him again. I feel him too, and I know he feels the same. This is what they say about your first time, that it makes you addicted. That love is addictive. That touch is addictive. I don't feel tired anymore. I crash my lips into his, grinding my body against his, moaning against his kiss and touch. He obliges, his own groan escaping his lips. In a swift movement, as hard as it is for me, I laugh and roll onto my back away from him, laughing as I pull his shirt down. I turn to my side, arching my back, teasing. He chuckles darkly.

"Good play" he says, chuckling again. Without another word, he wraps his arms around me, bringing me to him. I grab his hands as they wrap around my stomach and kiss his hand.

"Please don't leave" I say accidentally, unable to stop the words coming out. Without hesitation he says the words that I need to hear, the words I didn't even know I wanted to hear.

"Never. I promise I will never leave you again" and with that I close my eyes, falling into a peaceful sleep.

...

 ****Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this final chapter. It was a fun one as I couldn't kill Nicholas. I fell for him too much haha.**

 **For those asking for a Mare and Cal update, I will be writing one more chapter from their point of view titled "The End", which will show the future and how it turned out for them and their kids. That will be coming soon.**

 **In the meantime, thank you for reading my story, thank you for commenting. I absolutely adore you all and your feedback. It means the world.**

 **Tash xx**


	148. Mare & Cal - Til Death Do Us Part

**Mare POV**

"Can you not do that please" I say in frustration. Cal watches me with an amused look on his face, his eyes wide with boyish excitement. Something i only see when he is intrigued.

"Do what?" he retorts, swinging his hand forward to tap me on the cheek. I groan in frustration.

"That" i say again attempting to get the upper hand. We have been training all morning, and he will not for the life of me, let me get a rise out of him. Every time I try to take him down, he finds a way to be the one taking _me_ down.

"Hit him with a left" Maxton says from the right of me. I turn for only a second to see Coriane, Nicholas, Maxton, Axel, Aria and Christian watching us from the sidelines. I don't know long they have been here, but Axel and Christian are sitting on the grass while the rest of them stand with their arms folded across their chests. Nicholas is holding Coriane by the waist as she leans into him. I smile, turning to Cal.

"I will not be embarrassed in front of the children" i say. He laughs.

"Neither will I" his reply is final, and i know he won't. But that doesn't mean i won't try to win. I always do. Sometimes he lets me. That's how we have so many kids, our training turning into something fun later on, but sometimes he doesn't. At that time, it's on.

I move fast, my body reacting to his as i swing my arm out fast. I just manage to clip his jaw, but not doing any serious damage. He reacts too, his body propelling forward, as his hands come around my waist and hips, lifting me up. His head is down, but that doesn't stop me using my elbows to strike his back. He doesn't let me go though, as he slams me onto the ground. I hear the "ooo's" and "ouch" from the sidelines.

"Guard, use your legs Mom!" Coriane yells.

"She needs to get on her feet" i hear Nicholas retort.

"Pin her down" Aria says to her Dad, on his side.

"She is too fast" Axel adds.

"Yeah but Dad is strong" Aria reacts.

"You're all idiots. This fight is no where near over" Christian adds.

I light up my hands, sending a jolt of lightning through Cal's stomach. He jerks, his hands reacting themselves. His arms begin to burn, the fire burning my wrists as he clutches them. I yell out, and i feel him try to pull back, but he knows better. He knows that in a fight, he cannot go easy on me. It took him years to actually do damage to me, and that was only when he nearly lost me in the war against the Kingdom of Valhalla, did he realise that i could be hurt. From that day, he trained me the right way, fought me the right way, and we were healed after by the Healers. It was the only way to learn.

He did the same with the children, even our girls. He knew that he had to train them for any situation, and hurting them was also a way to learn. It didn't make it easy to watch, but at least my children were warriors. Prepared for anything. Even when Cal and I are gone, they will survive and thrive. Cal is still clutching my wrists, the burn unbearable. I jolt, my body tensing as i send a wave of lightning through my entire body, my hands too. As Cal is on top of me, the jolt hits him hard, from his arms to his legs, to his chest. He jumps back and off me.

I use this as my chance, scrambling forward and laying into him one punch at a time. I only manage to get a couple hits in before a big fireball hits me, knocking me back and away. I try to get the fire off me, but it clings to my clothes, scorching the training shirt and pants i wear. Suddenly, Cal's hands are on me, half taking the fire back into him and half patting it away.

"Owwww hot hot" i say, airing out my shirt. My chest is on fire.

"You could have charged more. Hit me with more volts" he says. I frown. If i gave it any more i could stop his heart. Fry him up. Although he is made of fire, lightning would kill him. I frown.

"Yeah well count yourself lucky we weren't in a real fight" i say. He laughs. We both know, deep down, that Cal is stronger. His fire, his training...it is unmatched. The only person i know that could beat Cal, one day...is his Son. Maxton. They can fight until the sun goes down, and Cal is always exhausted after, even if he did win. Because Maxton is strong. A mini Cal. He reminds me of Cal too. And it makes me happy to know he is strong like his father.

"Good fight. You had me" Cal says. I hear the arguments from the side line, bets going back and forth.

"Almost" i say, my attention turned to the kids. "Excuse me" i say, in my most authoritative mother voice. "You bet on your father and I?" i ask, directing my question at Coriane specifically. She lowers her gaze. The rest follow. I direct my question to Nicholas, who unlike my children, never looks sheepish when put on the spot.

"Coriane started the bet. We participated" he says, outing them all. He even outed Coriane, who scoffs as she smacks Nicholas on the chest with the back of her hand. He apologizes with his eyes, as if to say ' _what? she asked me a question. What was i supposed to do'_. Coriane rolls her eyes, with love and internally i feel a soft feeling. A loving feeling towards them both.

It has been 3 years since we fought Nicholas' father in the war. Valhalla almost had us, and if it wasn't for Nicholas, using his power to save Coriane, i wouldn't have accepted him. He killed the King, using Maxton's powers. He killed his father...

Maxton was not pleased when his power was suddenly stripped, but when we all saw what Nicholas did with it, burning his father's whole body up, after he clutched Coriane's throat in his hands, we knew then that he did love her. He loved her with everything he had. Enough to kill the man who gave him life.

After the war, it took weeks to heal. Heal our people, heal our soldiers, heal ourselves. It was a bad war, but we won. And we were all alive, that was what mattered.

Coriane denounced her throne shortly after, stating that she didn't want to be Queen. She wanted Maxton to take the throne after Cal, and although we argued against it, in the end, I could see it in her eyes, that she didn't want power. She was becoming a woman, wanting to start a family. I could see it in her eyes, the way she was around her little cousins, around small babies. She was beginning to get clucky, and Nicholas knew. That was why he asked Cal and I if he could have her hand in marriage. At first it was a shock, but after we argued about it and mulled it over for a couple of days, we realised that no one would protect Coriane the way Nicholas already had and will. Cal gave him our blessing.

With Coriane and Nicholas engaged, Maxton in a relationship with a red girl named Lilly, i felt like i was seeing a new generation be born. Axel and Aria were still single, but i could see them start to consider their futures. Christian had a girlfriend called Meredith, a silver noble girl, but i could see in his heart he had found the one too.

Cal and I are young parents, but we are getting older day by day. And as our children start to come into their own, we realise just how much we have survived and lived through. The kids scramble, heading in the same direction, no doubt to the kitchen. Coriane stays behind with Nicholas, coming towards Cal and I.

"So...I need to talk to you both" she says. I frown, and Cal smirks.

"Just don't say you're pregnant...and we will be fine" Cal jokes, a dark chuckle escaping.

Coriane bites her lip, and Nicholas swallows hard. I gasp, a million thoughts running through my mind.

"No..." i say, my voice fading into nothing more than a soft whisper. Nicholas moves towards Coriane, taking her by the waist like before, and pulls her under his arm. She puts her head down, almost embarrassed. My heart breaks.

"Coriane and I are expecting a baby...we found out 4 weeks ago, and before we share the news with the rest of the family, we wanted to tell you both" he starts. Coriane straightens slightly, leaving the comfortable and safe position she was in near Nicholas.

"I know we are getting married in 3 months, and this is not how it should happen. But I just wanted..." before she can say anymore, i move forward, my hands coming around her as i embrace my daughter. I can't help it when the tears start to fall, when I uncontrollably begin to cry.

'Oh wow. This" i say, unable to get the words out. "I am so proud of you my baby girl" i finally manage to get out.

"Really...but i thought" she starts.

"I know what you thought...and you're wrong" I say, not letting go of her.

 **Cal POV**

I stand there awkwardly. As Mare hugs Coriane and then moves and hugs Nicholas, her tears staining their clothes, i stand there like a mute. The words Grandmother and Grandfather circulate. The words pregnant again. The words son or daughter. My head spins. A small voice takes me out of my trance like state.

"Dad?" Coriane says, her voice soft, innocent. My girl. My first daughter, is...having her own child. I am going to be a Grandfather. "Dad...I know that this is a shock...but it is a happy moment for us, and i want it to be a happy moment for you" i frown. Not because i am upset at the fact my eldest daughter is pregnant, but because I have had no reaction but shock. It takes me a small moment, but then i find my voice.

"You're having a...baby" I say.

"Yes Cal. You had 5 of your own. It's not foreign" Mare says the words, with a hint of sarcasm. I can tell she is frustrated that i have not congratulated our daughter and her soon to be husband.

"I...I was just not expecting that" i say again.

"Yeah well no one was. But it's still a big moment, so can you please stop acting like an idiot and say congratulations already" i smile at that. Idiot. Only Mare could call me that. I roll my eyes and turn to Coriane. She smiles slightly, not allowing herself to smile wide, which i know she wants to. She places a hand on her stomach, and in that moment, i see it. I see her.

I take two big steps towards her and grab her in my arms. I bring my little girl close, and place my face in the top of her hair. I kiss her and whisper to her how proud i am and happy I am. How i can't wait to take care of my little grandchild. I tell her how she will be an amazing mother.

The next 20 minutes are spent congratulating them both, even Nicholas. I don't miss the tear that escapes him as he watches Coriane with pride. I know that this is something they both want. We talk about moving the wedding sooner, and they agree. We talk about when they will be telling their siblings, and Coriane says today. She wants everyone to be a part of it. She also says she will go and tell her uncles and aunts, and i know Shade will be excited. He has been talking about our children having their own children for years. He is a sucker for little babies. A good dad. He cannot wait for Clara to have her own.

After what seems like forever, we all make our way back to the castle. I pull Mare back.

"Let me talk to you for just a second" i say. "You go ahead" i tell Nicholas and Coriane. Coriane nods, and grabs Nicholas' hand as they head back into the castle, disappearing from sight.

"Everything ok...please don't tell me that was all a lie and you are disappointed" Mare says, frowning slightly.

"What? No...ofcourse not" I say quickly.

She exhales a breath i didn't know she was holding. "Good Cal, because i am so happy and excited...can you believe it. I feel like yesterday she was telling her siblings what to do..the bossy one. The stubborn one. And now, my little girl is going to be a mother..." I nod, thinking back to Coriane growing up.

 _I look back to the bottom of the box and find a homemade card. Coriane wrote on it and painted the front of it. She used purple, pink, yellow. She painted all of us as a family. Mare smiles, opening the card to read what it says._

 _Happy Birthday Mommy. I love you more than anything in the world and I love dad too. I love Max and Aria and Ax too. Love from Cori._

 _Mare smiled, loving the fact that she had to put the fact she loves her siblings and dad too. That is Cori. As perfect as she is, she has a heart of gold. Nauseously perfect, but heart of gold._

"I know. Time flies" I say, reliving the memory of Mare's birthday. When the kids were small and we had our whole lives ahead of us.

"Time does fly...but we are lucky with what we have Cal. Our life. We did this" Mare says smiling.

"If it wasn't for you...I wouldn't have had any of this" I think back to how much Mare gave me. How much she helped me become the man i am.

"You would have" Mare says quietly, reaching out to touch my chest.

I shake my head. "No Mare. I wouldn't want to. Not without you. You are my backbone in life. Without you...I am just the shell of a man"

She comes closer. "That is not true. You are a strong, kind, amazing man. Husband and father...A good and just King. That is why i love you" she says, grabbing my hand and bringing it to her lips. She kisses my knuckles.

"Do you ever think about what could have been? If Maven never did..." I stop, hating the memory that comes to mind.

 _Mare runs in, eyes going straight to Maven and the mangled iron bars. I melted them, barely leaving anything. She eyes Maven, up and down. I see something stir in her mind, something knowing. I also see a look cross her, a look I am familiar with. Anger. At first I think it is directed at me, for losing my temper, but then I watch closer, seeing her process something, memories. I hold my breath. She remembers she hates him._

 _"You took my memories" she says slowly, her voice breaking. "You" she breathes. I see lightning pass her veins, creeping up her arm. Anger._

 _"I didn't do it Mare. Theresa. She tricked us both, she took it from us, just like my mother before that" I grit my teeth, wanting to interrupt, but she speaks before I can. She walks towards the bar, holding on to what is left. She presses her face against the bar, her voice low._

 _"You made me forget about my family. My friends. Cal. You made me forget him" My heart beats fast, at the tone of her voice. The recognition. Does she remember us? I don't let myself get too excited. I don't want to believe. Nothing ever good happens to us. To me._

 _"No" he says, a flicker of anger masking his expression. I see it break, slowly unravel. The one thing he thought he had, the one person, Mare…knows. She knows he lied to her. She remembers she hates him. I want to smirk, I want to rejoice._

 _"I am not yours" she says, slowly. Eyes set on him, in an angry scowl. I stand there, my hands across my chest. Proud. I have never loved her more than I do in this moment. "Your game is up Maven. You bet on my memory being gone, and me not remembering my life. Did you really think that they were that easy to forget?" she asks, her voice slightly condescending. "You bet on the wrong person Maven. I never loved you like that" she finishes, turning towards me._

 _She moves, fast, grabbing my face in her hands. She kisses me hard, and my hands automatically go to her waist. Her lips stay on mine, for what feels like forever. This is her way of saying she remembers._

 _All of a sudden, a sound hits the iron bars next to us, Maven against them, his eyes on fire, although he can't produce fire without his cuff. The pure rage takes over. "No!" he yells "No!" his voice is frantic, angry. The real Maven. The act is gone, broken by one look at Mare and I. "You're dead brother!" he yells, a psychotic look on his face. "You're dead!" he pushes his hands against the bar, and I charge towards him, Mare holding me firmly in place barely. I want to knock him out cold, that is how angry I am._

 _"Let's go Cal. Please" Mare says, pulling my arm with both hands. I feel like I'm on fire, ready to end him._

 _"Don't forget brother, she was mine first! Mine. She kissed me, touched me!" I turn back towards him, ready to wipe the smug look off his face. "When you're dead brother, she will come back to me. She is mine!" he paces the cell, pushing the bars as hard as he can. "You love me Mare!" he yells at her, licking his lips. She doesn't respond, she is still pulling me towards the exit, and I am still pacing towards him. If Mare was not here, I would burn him alive. "You have no idea what is to come! Prepare to die brother. Prepare to die" his screams echo in my mind long after we leave. The words a threat and a warning._

Mare brings me back from the memory, interrupting me. "Sometimes. Maybe he would have been here, with kids of his own. Maybe he would have been by your side. But we don't have time for maybe's" she says sadly. I hated my brother before he died, but when Mare killed him...i saw something in his eyes.

"I know" I say, still trying to get the image of Maven out of my mind. Even after all these years.

"Maven loved you Cal. But he was lost and he was taken from you, even when you thought he was whole, he was not. But that is not your fault" she moves forward, touching my face.

"You're right" I say, knowing deep down she is. I watch her, my eyes locked on hers. She smiles sadly.

"You have had a hard life Cal, but I hope that the years with me have made it a little more bearable" I smile.

"My life hasn't been hard for a long time Mare. Not when i have _you_. Not with everything _you_ have given me" I say. That is the truth. Mare gave me a life, made me happy. She is the love of my life, and without her...i don't know how i would have survived everything that I did. My father. Killing him. I wanted to die too.

"And everything _you_ have given me" she says, her lips suddenly on mine, soft and gentle. She pulls back. "Thank you for falling in love with a clumsy red girl" she says, stroking my cheek. I laugh, remembering her tumbling down a familiar Arena.

"Thank you for falling into the Arena" I say, mirroring my thoughts.

"Thank you for visiting my little town" She adds, talking about the times i used to dress up and leave the castle to visit my people. A long time ago. When i was a young naive Prince. I take Mare in my arms, my lips finding hers. Our kiss turns from a gentle sort of kiss, to a hard and desperate kiss. We show each other every day how grateful we are to be each others. Mare pulls away first, but my arms are still around her. She looks up at me, smiling.

"I love you" I say to her, one of my arms moving from her back as i smooth a lock of hair away from her face. She chuckles.

"I love you too, _Grandpa_ " she adds. I laugh out loud at that, as my lips lower to hers again.

 **THE END**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 _Dear Mare,_

 _If you are reading this, then i am gone._

 _I know you are probably struggling right now...probably trying to take it day by day, holding yourself together for the kids. But i want you to know that it will all be ok._

 _It was my time, and i had a great life. I was a Prince, I was King, I was a Father, I was a Husband, I was a Son. I did what i had to do, and i made something for myself. But only after i had you._

 _Our life was filled with ups and downs, but i tell you now what i will remember when i take my last breath._

 _I will remember, the stubborn and rude red girl who showed me what i was searching for all along. A way to know my Kingdom._

 _I will remember, a red girl hurtling down towards savage silver nobles, and holding her own as she discovered her true power. The day her lighting burst through that Arena, i was awoken._

 _I will remember, dancing with you and sharing our first kiss in a moonlit dance hall._

 _I will remember watching you walk down the aisle, and the day you became my wife._

 _I will remember the day I found out i was going to be a father, the emotions and joy that gave me. And i will remember every time you brought one of our children into this world. The love that i had for you in those moments._

 _I will remember watching our children get married._

 _I will remember our children having their children._

 _I will remember growing old with you, and loving you more each and every day._

 _I don't regret anything in my life Mare._

 _What i had with you was more than I could have dreamed._

 _I want you to live the rest of your life happy, until the day that you join me in the afterlife._

 _I will have you again._

 _I love you Mare. I have always loved you and always will._

 _Until we meet again._

 _Your husband,_

 _Cal._

 ** _**Hey guys, so this is it!_**

 ** _The final chapter. I tried to keep it short and sweet. As you can see Cal and Mare, lived. A happy life. They are surrounded by their families...their children. There are so many avenues with these characters, so many lives to write about, but I am happy with what i have put out to the world._**

 ** _I hope you love it too._**

 ** _The last part of this chapter is a letter to Mare from Cal. After his death. He would have been the first to pass away, and the letter is just a little piece of the puzzle. He would have died years after this last chapter, many years later, but it was just something i wanted to write in._**

 ** _Please let me know your thoughts._**

 ** _If you have any questions about the characters, please write it in the reviews and I will write a separate chapter answering those. I may have missed a few things, so they are your opportunities to ask._**

 ** _As for now, my next step is to work on my own book. Hopefully one day, i will post a chapter here letting you all know where you can pick up a copy of my book. We shall see right? World is a crazy place full of possibilities._**

 ** _I will also be reading this whole fanfiction so i can enjoy the story as a reader. Should be interesting to see where i stuffed up, or where i was proud of what i wrote._**

 ** _Anyways, thank you all for being here with me. Following my work. Commenting and leaving your opinions and thoughts. Thank you for those who have been here since Chapter 1 and those who picked it up later in the series and still loved it. You are all awesome._**

 ** _Can't wait to read your reviews._**

 ** _For the last time, Tash xx_**


End file.
